


The Alpha and his Omega

by paradoxicallysimplistic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha!Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, Christmas Smut, Daddy!Levi, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Humor, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Married Life, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Canonical Character(s), Mommy!Eren, Mpreg, Multiple Sex Positions, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Omega!Eren, Pregnant Eren, Roleplay, Romance, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 252,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to an unexpected turn of events, Eren ends up an orphan at the age of sixteen and somehow winds up living with Levi who's almost 10 years older and an alpha... Someone say recipe for disaster (of the good kind)?</p><p>This is their love story over the years.</p><hr/><p><b>A/N:</b> Update reflects the complete overhaul and rewriting of Ch. 28 (and slight changes throughout).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a modern day Levi x Eren Omegaverse piece spanning multiple years and takes the form of a series of longitudinal vignettes starting from when they met, since one chunk in time - e.g., meeting, marriage, or most other things in a relationship - is insufficient. The approach is similar to the real world where it's not just "meet someone, fall in love, end of story." The first half of the work will be focused on developing their relationship (there are a few ups and downs here), and the second half more on what happens after.
> 
> Events in this work will span more than decade, and will consist of several arcs each with a different primary focus.  
>  **Feelings Arc [Ch 1-9]** : establishing their relationship, though chapters 4-6 are the main parts dealing with this  
>  **University Arc [Ch 10-23]** : working through their issues and insecurities; Eren starts figuring out what he wants in life  
>  **Work/Life Arc [Ch 24-32]** : finding a work-life balance and some ghosts in the past are dealt with  
>  **Marriage Arc [Ch 33-41]** : from engagement to tying the knot <3  
>  **Domesticity Arc [Ch 42-49]** : a peek into Levi and Eren's married life  
>  **Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc [Ch 50-64]**: all the ups and downs of starting a family  
>  **Epilogue [Ch 65-67]** : Levi & Eren's 10th wedding anniversary
> 
> There are also some **interlude** chapters throughout. These are just extras I wrote and don't contribute to the main plot. Please keep this in mind if it feels like there are sudden shifts in interpersonal dynamics. Further, there are days to years worth of events that happen between each chapter, and you're only seeing a small window into the world I'm attempting to build. This fic is in 3rd person subjective limited omniscience POV, focused on Levi and Eren, but other characters will also pop up. Given how this structured, **I strongly recommend reading the notes** since they will help explain some confusions or concerns you may have about the characters and especially the plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> **DISCLAIMER : Please do not re-post my works elsewhere without my consent.** But feel free to mention or link the URL in your feeds. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _P.S. For serious SnK fans, try to spot all the references (from the anime, live-action, and manga) that I've added. There are a few notes highlighting a few once in a while, but see if you can notice them all!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren begins living with Levi... and his thoughts about the shorter, dark-haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I edited a few small details in the beginning; nothing too important. Still want to change Levi's job to be in finance, but that would take too much work. I know the circumstances of their meeting are a bit unusual, so hope you guys will hang tight through it. Needed something to get the ball rolling and purposely introduced a power dynamic difference. There's also a reason I wanted them to be strangers, since there are quite a few issues they need to work through.
> 
> Also - in this fic "brunette" will be used as a gender-neutral term, even if it's typically used for females and 'brunet' is for males, to keep Hange gender neutral.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!

“Ma’am, if I might say, there is a high probability that the child will present as an omega, which would make it wise to take note of a few precautions first.”

“Seriously? First I’m forced to take on my dear brother’s child, and now you tell me he’s an omega?” The well-dressed lady complained. “What did I do to deserve such a thing. It wasn’t my fault that stupid bitch died. I told him it was a bad idea marrying her, but he insisted and now I’m forced to take care of this.” She flung her hands up in exasperation.

Off to the side sat a teenage boy, hunched down trying to seem smaller, who looked to be in his mid to late teens. Hange could see the slight tremor in his body as his aunt shouted out all those horrible things. It wasn’t his fault his father had neglected him for work only to pass away in a car accident, and a few years later suffer a similar fate with his mother. They were surprised that the youth hadn’t uttered word during the whole proceeding, but then again those children who had just lost everything and ended up forced to live with distant relatives they had never met were often still coping with the loss and shock of losing their parents. It wasn't uncommon for them to be silent in the face of strangers, especially given how the aunt was reacting. Still, this was one of the more heart-wrenching cases, where the youth – Eren – who had not only just lost his parents and was being forced to, due to legalities, be a ward of his aunt, was also most likely an omega who hadn’t presented yet. And having a medical background, which was partially why they were assigned as the lawyer on this, Hange knew full well it wouldn’t bode well given how she was already reacting.

They had seen many omegas from similar situations end up abused or thrown out, due to the many job and living restrictions placed on them. Society was generally fairly progressive when it came to protections towards omega populations, but that didn’t stop the negative stereotyping and discrimination of them being weaker and at the mercy of their biology more so than alphas or betas.

It was prohibited in the hiring process to discriminate based on whether one was an omega or not, but even then it happened. Statistically, there were fewer of them in management and other positions of power, which also meant a lower median salary, but it was hard to judge whether that was because they were an omega or simply because alphas generally had more ambition. More expensive health insurance for suppressants and the necessity to give them paid leave during their heats was another reason why many companies preferred to hire alphas or betas instead, if they had the same level of qualifications. Although the same laws applied when it came to alphas whose mates were in heat, alphas were generally more aggressive and successful in the business world, making them a valuable asset.

A similar case could be said when it came to housing arrangements. Some owners preferred it because they didn’t want omegas going into heat, whether on or off suppressants, to be a bother to their other tenants. Some specifically insisted on seeing health certification and an insurance policy for suppressants before they were willing to lease an apartment to an omega. They weren’t allowed to publicize that an apartment was for any particular group without a proper reason, but that didn’t stop it from happening. Some had been brought to court and were found in violation of the law, but the backroom deals continued happening.

“We're not saying you have to take guardianship of your nephew, but his father was your brother."

They could see the scowl on her face at those words. Most people these days were accepting of omegas, but there were also a good number who were dead set in more conservative traditions of seeing omegas as weak and troublesome. Aside from their heats, it was crucial for them to have the necessary medications and protections to avoid unwanted pregnancies and other terrible things that could and had happened to some. Seeing a familiar dark-haired figure walk by, a sudden stroke of brilliance struck them.

"There is one thing we could do…” they hedged, seeing the sudden spark of interest in the lady’s dull blue eyes. “…if he knows how to clean.”

“Of course he does!” She clapped, before turning to her nephew. “Don’t you, boy?”

The youth turned his startled eyes to look at the two of them, before nodding hesitantly. Hange felt a small pang of distress at foisting the youth with the Grinch, as they liked called their friend. Eren might have been better with them, but their work schedule and apartment couldn't accommodate another person. They knew that Levi, on the other hand, had an extra room and most importantly, knew the difficulties of living with relatives who didn’t want you. Unlike many others, he was much less likely to throw a youth on the street, despite all his bluster and threats. And he had, due to Erwin’s insistence that all his employees do so just because it was the ‘right’, albeit strange, thing to do, filled out and completed all the paperwork necessary to temporarily foster on a ward of the state until alternative arrangements could be made. It would do Levi some good to interact with another human being; the man was too surly as of late. Better yet, the man owed them a favor.

“Well then, this is what I propose…”

 

And that was how after another three hours of paperwork, and a lot of grumbling by the dark-haired man who was forcefully dragged in, Eren found himself packing his bags and moving in with a complete stranger.

 

* * *

 

During the first few days of living with the dark-haired man, Eren had learned a few vital things about Levi and living with him. First, the man hated any mention of his height; calling him short or making a reference to slight five foot three inches (if one squinted) frame was a one-way ticket to getting his ass kicked and cleaning the apartment, or rather penthouse, until it shined. He was surprised that Hange, the one who had set this whole thing up, was able to do so without being beaten to death. Second, Eren understood why Hange had asked about his ability to clean now – the man was obsessive about cleanliness. The first thing he told Eren when they entered the apartment was not where his room was or the rules of the house, but to take a shower and literally scrub himself raw from head to toe. The shorter man even examined the cuticles of his toes! That was not all, Levi was mad about keeping his condo clean, and since he didn’t have the time to do it every day, it had fallen on Eren’s shoulders. Housekeepers weren’t enough, he had told the youth they always left a dusty streak here or there. Third, and finally, it was impossible to tell what the man was thinking. His face was more or less blank, unless he was scowling at the lack of cleanliness or in annoyance at something that happened at work. Eren had never seen the man smile, and any compliments were stated as simple facts.

Strangely enough, despite all the other quirks and habits the man had – such as holding his cup at the lip with his thumb and forefinger – he was actually glad that he ended up living with Levi. Levi didn’t coddle him at all, his best friends – Mikasa and Armin – did, and it was suffocating. Whenever they were together, he could feel the worried stares they tried to hide from him, hear the small pauses in their speech whenever they thought it was a sensitive topic for him. In fact, Levi was the opposite. The man wasn’t a saint – he was blunt, rude, and straight to the point. If he didn’t like something, he would say so. Although the man had cast him a few glances here and there, his face was so patently neutral, Eren didn’t know what he was thinking. The only time his situation had come up, the shorter man had merely grunted and mentioned that it was his own business and if Eren wanted to share, he would. Aside from cleaning and a few small things, such as lining up his shoes on the mat when entering or not leaving a mess in the sink after eating, he never forced Eren to do anything.

If he hadn’t known that Levi worked at _Survey Corporation_ or _Survey Corps_ for short, he wouldn't know what to think of the man. The firm had started as a corporate law office to support the renowned Trost-based oil company, but when the oil company fell two decades ago due to mismanagement, they had remained behind. It was now one of the best law firms in the country with business all over the world. Even though Eren knew that Levi was a lawyer, there were times that the bloodlust in his eyes was so strong, thankfully not towards him, such that he was scared for the person at the other end of that anger. And given the way the man drove a black Lamborghini, wore almost all black, except for that odd white cravat that sometimes found his way around the man’s neck, the dark colors only accentuating the man’s pale alabaster skin, and the unreadable look in his eyes, Eren would have admitted, jokingly, that Levi could pass as a high-end hitman. There was something almost lethal in the way the older man walked. Like a panther stalking his prey; the small frame of his rippling with power. He had never seen the man shirtless, but from the way the clothes fit on his body, Eren could tell that Levi was undeniably toned and fit… and hot.

He always felt out of place when they walked together. The man was always well-dressed and properly groomed, not a hair out of place in that sleek undercut of his. Whereas he, on the other hand, was too skinny for his age, and his brown hair could never be tamed. The first time they had gone out together, Levi practically forced him to pick out new clothes, since his old ones were ‘filthy’ and worn out – money had been hard to come by since Eren’s dad passed away – but he was still surprised at how much the man spent on him. The cheap ten, fifteen dollar shirts he used to wear just weren’t good enough. No – the cheapest stores Levi was _willing_ to enter were brands like Lacoste, or even Ralph Lauren. In other words, the stores the dark-haired male deemed clean enough. Other stores were too filthy or filled with people who touched the clothing with their hands and god knows germs were on those hands. Eren practically had to plead with the man not to go into even more stores after the judging looks he had seen from other customers who looked at him and deemed him a poor misfit that didn’t belong.

And then there were the looks directed at Levi: inviting, flirtatious even. Women openly ogled his dark-haired companion, their eyes sparkling with lust at Levi and scorn whenever they saw him talking to Eren. Some men were respectful, fearful even, whereas others like the women had, gazed at him with lust and arousal. Eren didn’t know if it was because of the way he dressed or walked, or simply because Levi was an alpha, and a strong one at that, judging by the way other alphas seemed to defer to him, but even he had felt, and on more than one occasion, a frisson of heat when looking at the man.

Timidly, he pushed Levi's office door open, glancing to make sure that he wasn't disrupting anything important. Glancing at the figure sitting at the table, he couldn't tell what the older male was doing or whether it was very important or not. Opening and closing his mouth wordlessly, Eren breathed in, gathering his courage, before rapping his knuckles on the wooden surface.

"What?" Silvery eyes looked up back at him. and Eren almost found himself wilting under the arresting gaze.

“Umm… Levi… my friends, Armin and Mikasa, I’ve told you about them right? Well they want to come over and, well… meet you. Is that okay or should I tell them it’s not possible? I mean, I don’t want to force you to meet them or anything, but they’re worried about me and so I told them that I’d ask you… umm… which is why I’m asking you now.”

Spots of pink filled his cheeks as realized he was rambling. He felt Levi’s silvery gaze look at him, assessing, before the man put his papers down sighed.

“Fine.”

“Umm… I’ll just tell them you said no…” he replied in a rush, without really hearing the man.

“Eren. Calm down, brat. I said I’ll meet with your bratty little friends.”

He blinked, surprised at the interruption, but more so at Levi’s acquiescence.

“You will?”

“Jesus Christ, is it that hard to understand? Yes, I’m okay with meeting your shitty little friends.” The shorter man rolled his eyes. “But they’re not coming here. God knows what germs and dirt they’ll bring in.”

 

* * *

 

“So umm… Armin wanted me to thank you for agreeing to meet with them.” Levi saw the brat fidget outside his bedroom door.

“Tch, whatever.”

But honestly thinking back on it, Eren’s friends were a bit _odd_ to say the least.

Armin reminded him slightly of Erwin back in the day, being blonde and asking too many pointed questions; except that he was more timid and too feminine compared to Captain America. All in all, the kid didn’t really make him feel uncomfortable, but it was just tiring dealing with an Erwin-clone after dealing with the man the whole day at work.

And, well, as things had turned out, Mikasa was one of his distant relatives on Kenny’s side. She wouldn’t remember, but he had been forced to go to some giant family gathering to celebrate her birth back when he was still really young. Blood relation or not, he could see the resemblance to the rest of the Ackermans in the way she watched him. Of course, she had the same dark hair and a similar facial structure, but there were many people like that out and about. No, it was the way her eyes were cold, distrustful, and assessing throughout their meeting. It reminded Levi of himself if only slightly; just not as jaded or guarded as he was. Nor had she learned how to mask the emotions on her face, relying on the red scarf tucked tightly around her neck instead. He could also easily see the protective streak she had towards Eren; it made him want to snort in the absurdity of it. What was he going to do? Maul the kid? Suffice it to say, they definitely weren’t on the same page.

And Eren? Well the brat had been the same as usual, full of nervous smiles and rambling on and on about things, probably to hide his anxiety.

For the most part he had tuned out most of the conversation unless it was directed at him. Still, he’d done his due diligence with meeting with the brat’s friends. Hopefully he wouldn’t need to meet them again anytime soon. Not that it was their fault, but Levi just hated dealing with brats. They were immature and rarely understood the concept of cleanliness. Sure, technically there was no need for the alpha to agree to the meet up, but if he was told to do something, aside from paperwork, he would do it right. Levi hated when things escalated to the level of the fucking bureaucracy who did nothing but sit and eat shit all day.

Thank god it was the weekend.

Nodding a curt goodnight to the youth, he strode back towards the library in his office. Levi could have easily chosen to go through some files for another case, but the last thing he wanted to do after eight hours of work followed by another three that was just as tiring, was to deal with anything remotely stressful. Even though his life wasn’t as bad as it had been in the past, insomnia still kept him up most of the nights. Perhaps it also had to do with the amount of tea he drank, but most days he’d only sleep for two to three hours. Most mornings were hell because of it, but he managed to cope, or rather he was forced to cope with the constant lack of sleep.

Despite being more exhausted than usual, Levi knew that lying in bed wanting to fall asleep was useless and would be a waste of time. Cleaning was okay, but he couldn’t do it all the time.

And so not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, Levi found himself aimlessly flipping through his library for something to read and kill some time until dawn broke.


	2. Really… or are you just being nice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is informed that someone is willing to take on Eren permanently.... but does he really want the brat to leave? The fact is, he's gotten used to the bright-eyed youth.
> 
> Eren is told by Levi to decide whether he wants to stay or go... will he? Living with Levi wasn't that bad and he finds himself at ease more than he would have expected.
> 
> Is the tiptoeing they're doing a portend of something more...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed with the bit on Levi's insomnia and his relation with Mikasa (ch 1) , I've been trying to stick mildly close to the actual relationships, habits, and characteristics in SnK. Of course the whole Levi/Eren thing is and will be vastly different, but it's my hope that I can work in what's actually true as much as possible. Makes it slightly easier (since some things such as personalities and bits of life history are known), and also harder (since I can't just do things on the fly).
> 
> P.S. and okay, I lied. I broke out of my narrative scheme at the end, but I figured it was a nice way to wrap the chapter up.
> 
> * * *

“So Levi, how’s Eren doing?”

Looking up from the pile of conflicting depositions from one of their business clients, he sighed at the face of the beaming brunette. He didn’t have time for this. One of their clients, _Garrison Ltd._ , had undergone an enormous, unprecedented change in their business model and replaced almost their entire executive management team, which meant that all the work they had been doing on a case had to be redone. Worse, the change in direction meant that most of the existing paperwork from the old system was now conflated with the new ones, making it a giant pain in his ass to work through. This kind of thing was why Erwin paid him the big bucks though. He wasn’t the only one on the case, but his whole team was stressing out over it. Months of work had been wasted.

“The brat’s fine. Now go away.” He said, turning back to his papers.

“But Leviiii – I have some good news for you!”

“What? You found a patient who is willing to undergo almost lethal amounts of spider venom and report back how it feels? Because if it’s not that, I’m not interested.”

Hange, with their medical specialty, was part-scientist, doctor, and lawyer, all-in-one, who was currently working on a case involving a man who allegedly committed suicide from spider venom, but failed to do so and ended up paralyzed from the waist down, since their body reacted strangely to the venom. Originally, they had been pursuing their combined MD/PhD, when there had been a case about an omega who had undergone brain surgery where the anesthesia didn’t take and hallucinated that he was being gangraped during the procedure. The hospital was sued for negligence, malpractice, and for causing undue stress on the patient. Hange, being the medical nut they were, was bummed out you couldn’t run tests to see how electrical and other forms of stimulation during surgery affected alphas, betas, and omegas differently, so they turned to the law to better understand what could and couldn’t be done. And that, they enjoyed hearing of all the things that other doctors did wrong and criticizing their work. Now, although they had gotten three doctorates – medical, philosophy or research, and judicial – they worked almost exclusively as a lawyer with a dabbling at the hospital part-time. Secretly, though, Levi thought that the brunette was plain crazy. Crazy intelligent, but also just a nutcase.

“Oooh – That would be so fun! Do you know anyone like that?” At the glare they saw in those silvery eyes, they cleared their throat and went back to the original purpose of the visit. “No. But I think that we might have found someone who is willing to take Eren for the long-term if you would prefer not to have him.”

“I’ll let him know.”

Hange glanced at their friend. They would have thought that Levi would be glad to have the teenager gone, but from the sound of it, perhaps he had grown accustomed to having Eren around?

“Now get out, unless you want me to shove my foot up your ass for interrupting me, shitty glasses.”

The possibility that Levi was more receptive to Eren than they had thought made them smile as they closed the door behind the scowling dark-haired man.

 

* * *

 

“Get over here brat. I have something to tell you.”

Eren shut the door behind him hurriedly, remembering to take off his shoes, and walked past the living room towards Levi’s office. His heart was thumping nervously at the summons. Levi rarely called him in for anything. Normally if he wanted to ask a question, he would do so and not bother calling Eren so formally.

Shuffling his feet as he neared the stout oak door, he peered in to see the older man typing away on his computer.

“Umm… Levi?”

The man immediately turned and Eren felt himself fidget on the spot. The last time he had been called in was when he had been reported as skipping too many classes and Levi had given him a reprimand about doing so that frequently. He definitely hadn’t done that anymore. Maybe the occasional once or twice, since the man was okay with it infrequently as long as it didn’t impede his academic performance. Had he done something else wrong?

“Eren, Hange wants me to tell you that they might have found someone, aside from your aunt, to take you. You’ll be able to meet them before deciding, of course. And I think there’s an option of staying with them for a few days as a trial run as well. If you find them unsatisfactory, well I’m – ” there was a short pause as the man carefully chose his next words, “ _amenable_ with continuing our current arrangement.” He switched back into his neutral, emotionless speech again. “You have one week. Let me know when you’ve made up your mind.”

Walking back into the living room, Eren felt lifeless as he slumped back onto the leather sofa. His mind was awhirl with what he had just been told. Did Levi want him gone? Was that why he was letting Eren choose? But Levi had said he was okay with him staying longer… didn’t he? Levi wasn’t the easiest person to get along with, in fact most people would probably commend him for being able to live with such a person, but he didn’t mind the strange not-quite friendly, but beyond acquaintances, relationship they seemed to balance. It was like two strangers living in the same house, eating the same meals, sharing the same space, but not exactly.

A small token of doubt niggled at his mind. What if the older man wanted him gone, but was too polite to say so? He knew the circumstances of how and why Eren had come to live with him, and he didn’t seem to mind much. Still, neither of them had planned on it. Things had just turned out this way.

 

Dinner was more quiet than usual that night. Levi didn’t really care about the lack of conversation, but he would admit he was slightly concerned at Eren’s lack of spirit. The high schooler was normally bursting with energy and difficult to shut up, but now he looked like his favorite pet dog had just died. He wanted to smack the brat on his head for being so concerned about the fostering offer, but he knew what a tough decision it was. He had gone through something similar, albeit at a younger age, when his mother died and he was forced to move in with Kenny.

His uncle wasn’t the greatest of caregivers, he was probably close to the bottom of the totem pole, but he was forever grateful that Kenny had forced him to learn how to survive by oneself and to a wide range of self-defense classes. From boxing to Krav Maga to Akido to Capoiera, he was a black belt or near equivalent in too many things to even remember. Not that any of his training was recent, but his body still remembered. He went to the gym occasionally to let off some steam with the punchbags or to spar with someone, but he’d need a lot of polishing up to be competition ready.

Of course, aside from that, living with his uncle seriously messed him up. He was anti-social, almost misanthropic, and rarely got along with anyone. The man had come home drunk so many times and sometimes raised his hands on him, that he had learned to mask his emotions and the truths at an early age. It also made him make sure he was never drunk and could hold his liquor all the times. But as a result, he turned all his youthful energies to the gym and his books, viciously advancing himself to be better, stronger, faster, and smarter, so that he could leave the house earlier.

When he was seventeen, slightly older than Eren’s age, the situation with Kenny had been discovered and his uncle was arrested for a list of things, which included child negligence and abuse. Levi hadn’t really cared. He had already grown more than strong enough to defend himself against any of the drunken fists that his uncle used to throw at him. And having skipped the odd grade and being in his second year at university meant he could spend most of his time away from the house at college or bouncing between the part-time jobs he’d taken. Since he was almost an adult, the system had given him two choices: one, to live with a happy-go-lucky poster family happy to raise him for a few months, or two, to live in a temporary dormitory with other youths, provided he stayed out of trouble. Of course, he had chosen the latter option. It turned out, however, that there was no room at the dormitory. In the end, since he was weeks away from being eighteen and already in post-secondary education, Levi was given the option to live by himself with some money for basic necessities for food and lodging as long as he reported back every two to three days. It hadn’t been that much different from living with Kenny, except that the scent of drunken booze and sometimes sex didn’t stink up the air.

He really didn’t know what to tell the kid though. Eren was sixteen, turning seventeen soon, and the next few years would strongly shape his future. On one hand, life was simpler before the high schooler had come into his life, but on the other hand, living with Eren wasn’t actually that bad. He didn’t necessarily enjoy the aimless chitchat at dinner or the cheerily laughs he heard sometimes when the boy was on the phone with his friends, but surprisingly he didn’t mind Eren’s presence. There was something mesmerizing about those sea-green eyes and that shy grin he sometimes, that made Levi want to smile and ruffle his hair. And then there was the fact the youth was a fast learner and did a good job cleaning. Not as good as himself, but much better than most others he had seen.

“Umm… Levi… I’m thinking of maybe meeting with them just to see… and well… I’m not too sure. I mean I don’t mind staying here, but you were kind of talked into taking me on and stuff…”

Taking a sip out of his wine glass, he knew that what Eren suggested was right, but a small part of him was upset that the brat was so open to the idea. He could see the brat chew on his bottom lip again, his eyes filled with trepidation, and Levi shocked himself with the sudden urge to smack Eren’s bottom for abusing those pretty lips. Where had what thought some from? – he blinked to himself, carefully masking the abrupt change in his thoughts. Honestly, he didn’t mind Eren staying with him, but who knew what the teen thought of living with a twenty-six year old who had skipped a few years in school and university, was socially-inept, and was almost a workaholic with an unhealthy obsession with cleaning. Most high schoolers would hate living with him; _he_ probably would have hated living with him at that age.

“Fine. I’ll let four-eyes know you want to meet them.”

 

* * *

 

“So how was your Saturday?”

His voice was carefully neutral as he asked Eren about the day spent with the potential foster family. Levi would loath to admit it, but he had felt the brat’s disappearance with more than a slight pang. Over the past three and a half months, he had gotten used to Eren’s presence. Yesterday morning he even ended up cooking breakfast for two and went to wake the brat up, before realizing that Eren wasn’t there.

“It was… fun, I guess?” Eren didn’t know what to say. The Weber’s were a nice family, full of warmth and acceptance. It reminded him of the times when his mother was still around and not completely overwhelmed with working overtime just to pay the medical bills from an unexpected stomach surgery due to stress. They had made him a fantastic pot roast and he had a great time talking with them, playing with their dog, and laughing. “We went out for lunch, then did some shopping and caught the latest _Star Wars_ movie. At night there was this fantastic carrot cake for dessert and we played a bunch of board games in the evening.”

“Sounds like you enjoyed it.”

“I guess… I mean they’re super nice and everything, but I don’t know. And I really don’t want to keep being a burden to you…”

Eren picked anxiously at his pasta. How did he explain the fact that throughout the whole time he had spent with them, he had felt himself don a mask of false gaiety during the whole thing. It was similar to dealing with Mikasa and Armin; sometimes, he felt himself walking on eggshells simply because they were trying to give him space while trying to hover over him at the same time. It was like both sides were carefully treading the waters, feeling the other side out. But with Levi, they never had that. The older man had laid out the ground rules from the get-go and expected him to abide by it. It might have been because he had gotten used to living with the man, but with exception of the thing with his friends or the first time cleaning the place, he never felt like he really need to pretend with Levi. The man didn’t play mind games like that. If he disliked something, you would easily know. Otherwise, he simply let Eren do as he saw fit.

“But Eren,” he saw Levi’s silver-grey eyes look straight at him.

“Y-yes?”

“I don’t think taking you on is a burden. Yes, I hate it when you forget to wash the dishes or dust the blinds, and if you dislike living with me, just say it. I hate it when people tiptoe around something and shit happens since they’re too scared to say it. But, honestly, living with you hasn’t been too bad. Definitely better than shitty-glasses.”

“Oh… okay.”

Levi looked up as Eren fell silent. Had he said something wrong? Sometimes he hated the fact that he wasn’t like Erwin and could easily read what others were thinking or feeling. This was one of those instances. He didn’t want Eren to know how anxious he was to know what the brat had decided. Hearing the teen’s description of his day with the potential foster family had slightly upset him. Levi knew he wasn’t the type of person to spend a day out with rowdy crowds and sightsee; he would much rather prefer a quiet day at home or perhaps somewhere where there was less people. Sure, he might be up for a movie or going somewhere fun in a blue moon, but if that was the type of people Eren wanted to be with, he couldn’t do anything about it.

The occasional scrap of the fork and clink of glass could be heard as the two of them ate the rest of the meal in silence. One was trying to figure out whether the other was bullshitting him with his talk about how it was fine to stay longer. Levi had never actually stated whether and when he expected Eren gone, and he was a bit surprised at that. Originally, he thought that he would have been sent packing within a month. On the other end of the table, Levi was trying to figure out the odds of Eren staying to no avail. The normally gregarious teen had been fairly mum about the whole process, so it was impossible for him to even come close to simulating his thoughts.

As they cleared the table, Eren took the first step.

“Uh, Levi? If you don’t mind me… I, uh, wouldn’t mind staying here. With you.”

The darker haired man raised his brow and turned back to look at the youth who bent his head down to pick up the remaining dishes.

“You mean you would like to stay here with me, or that you would like to stay because you’re worried about my feelings, Eren?”

“I – ”

Levi bluntly interrupted as he put the dishes in the sink. “I told you before, it’s your decision. I don’t want you choosing something you later regret, simply because you’re worried that I’ll be upset from you leaving. The next few years are some of the most important years in your life, and I don’t want to be held responsible if you end up on a path you don’t want simply because you’re worried about _my_ feelings.”

Eren blinked at the statement. Forget the detailed instructions Levi had given him on cleaning, this was the most human speech he had ever heard from the man. He had never heard the man speak about feelings before, and if not for the stressful sighs or angry frowns, Eren would have thought that the man didn’t have any emotions.

“I meant to say that I, uh, would prefer to stay here… unless you want me to go and if so, well, uh…” Eren drifted off, not knowing what else to say.

“No, it’s fine.” The other man responded quickly, his eyes widening in mild surprise. Vaguely, he had hoped for this outcome, but he never really thought that it would happen. “I’ll let Hange know what you’ve decided.”

At that, they fell back to their typical routine as Levi turned back to do the dishes and Eren went to wipe off the table and sweep the floor.

Neither of them knew at the time, and they would only realize it a few weeks later, but it was from this point on that there had been a small, but monumental shift in the direction of their relationship.


	3. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's been feeling weird the last few days while Levi's been gone on a business trip. Now that the dark-haired alpha is back, what will happen when Eren finally presents and goes into heat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of smoothness in this chapter. It's meant to be more plot-heavy, since I am planning quite a bit of heavier scenes for later. And also, because I want this to come across as 100% consensual by both parties, instead of sex first then fluff. So they might not have acknowledged or become of their feelings yet, but I've tried hinting at it throughout. There's a lot of short time jumps (e.g., a day) and perspective shifts to try and get this point across. I've tried placing the breaks where appropriate, but it was a bit difficult with the sheer number of them.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

For the tenth time in the day, Eren wished he had chosen a different shirt. The one he was wearing was causing his skin to prickle in a strange way. It had been four days since Levi left on a business trip to Europe, and since then he had started feeling the loss of the man’s presence more and more as the days dragged on.

Levi was finally supposed to return this afternoon and he was planning on making one of the man’s favourite foods – paella for dinner, and lemon custard for dessert to go with black tea – but he was having difficulty focusing on the food. Instead, he was simply trembling in excitement that the dark-haired man was returning.

Hearing the familiar sound of the door unlocking, he quickly glanced at the mess on his apron from his trouble with the grating the tomatoes, before shucking it off, washing his hands, and waiting nervously by the side of the kitchen. When the door finally opened, he somehow found his feet carrying him directly to the man in question, flinging his arms as he tried to go in for a hug.

“Welcome back Levi!”

But the moment the flung his arms around the man, he realized his mistake. Levi wasn’t that tall, nor was he blonde with blue eyes. Realizing his mistake, he quickly released his arms to look up at the person he had just embraced.

“Ummm… Sorry!”

The moment he saw the brat's arms wrap around shitwin, he felt something he didn’t expect. He should have been used to it. With the exception of Hange, who was half crazy when doing so, and the occasional half-hearted pat on the back, he hated it when people tried being touchy feely. But _this_ …this irritated him to no end.

Levi was pissed at the brat for calling out his name so excitedly, yet ending up with his arms wrapped around his damn boss. He was angry at the curious smile on Erwin's face as he warm-heartedly accepted the youth's apology, and turned a part questioning, part amused glance at him, knowing at Hange would find out and tease him even more. But most of all he was annoyed at himself for caring.

“If you’re done flirting with each other, move, so I can get the papers you came for, Erwin.”

Casting a scowl at the embarrassed youth and the bastard, he leveled a bored look at the pair, barely managing to hide the possessive growl in his voice.

As he walked passed the pair, he could make out the soft, scent of orange and spring flowers wafting from Eren. He had smelled it when the moment the door opened, but now the combination of possessiveness made his mind spin with the thought of locking the brat up and claiming him. Crushing the urge to drag the brat away, the alpha stormed off to his office to grab those damn papers.

 

Tossing and turning for the empteenth time, he didn’t know what was wrong with him. His body was so hot it was on fire, and he felt an ache that needed to be filled deep in the pit of his abdomen. Throughout dinner, he found himself breathing in the spicy, dark scent that was uniquely Levi’s, making it difficult to focus on the meal. More than once, he had caught himself staring at him and wanting to lick the thick corded muscles on that pale neck and the bob of Levi’s throat as he swallowed.

He’d also been getting strange glances from Mikasa and a few others in class earlier that day; the same few for whom he knew were alphas. Female or male, it didn’t matter. Eren could make out various scents he had never associated with them. Some were dark and spicy, others were more subtle. However none aroused him as much as the dark, sensual musk that lingered in the apartment.

There was something about the man’s smell that made his body tremor with excitement. Thinking back to Hange's warning about presenting as an omega, more than a small part of him was constantly daydreaming of being taken by Levi. He hadn’t presented yet, but he doubted it would be much longer with the way he was always on edge at home, even when Levi wasn’t there.

Twisting on the bed, he sighed internally as he thought of how he had snuck glances at the man throughout dinner, looking for a change. Levi hadn’t seem to notice, and his behaviour was as unreadable as ever. Eren thought he would have at least acknowledged the fact that Eren had made one of his favourite dishes – but he hadn’t. Aside from the little accident with Erwin, Levi barely acknowledged his presence, only grunting here and there in response as having heard him. Maybe something had happened on the trip. Levi had been as surly as ever, maybe a little more than usual.

That night, his dreams were filled with murky erotic images of being pressed against another man's muscular torso, feeling their entwined limbs as he was taken from behind. It was the same set of blurry scenes as before, except there was one small difference. He still couldn't see a face or remember anything that was said, but he could make out the dark hair and spicy scent that had been haunting him in the past few days.

Levi's scent.

Levi's foul mood didn't just end there. When he woke up, Eren found the man was even moodier than the night before, barely even speaking a word. When the man left for work, slamming the door resolutely behind him, he started getting a little worried.

 

The dark-haired man had hoped the _feelings_ from yesterday were just a glitch and that fresh floral scent tickling his nose was just some cologne the brat was experimenting with. He was wrong. For the first time in recent memory, the alpha in him needed to claim, to take, to mark. When he was just presenting, it wasn't uncommon to wake up to morning wood, but he hadn’t felt this in a long time. Yes he had had sex, but between work and his dislike of most people, he had managed to make do without those primitive urges controlling his life.

It’d be the death of him if Hange found out. The lunatic knew something was up, but luckily Erwin hadn't told them anything…yet. With the way things were going, it was only going to be a matter of time.

He didn't need this _distraction_.

 

“Uhh… Levi, have I done something wrong?”

The day had gone similar to the day before. Levi's moodiness had only gone up. He came home late and stayed locked up in his den for the most part. Eren had only managed to get him out of his office by making garlic bread and spaghetti, because the man had a strong dislike for getting things dirty, let alone his office. And even if the man was a meticulous eater, tomato stains were notoriously difficult to clean out. Plus, god forbid, there was a chance of getting crumbs everywhere.

Silence greeted him as flat narrow eyes gazed at the inquisitive sea-green ones. Despite the strange flip his heart made at the eye contact, Eren was more worried than anything. He'd mentally rehearsed any and every single apology he could come up with and gone through the events before and after the man's departure. Aside from that mishap with Erwin, nothing stood out. He doubted Levi knew of his dreams, but perhaps he had said some things in the night?

The lack of response was making him more nervous than usual.

“If it’s about the thing with Erwin, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hug him!”

“Tch, it’s not that.”

Levi didn't know what to say. His reactions to the brat were becoming stronger, invading his thoughts even when he was at work. More than once he’d caught himself daydreaming about the omega. What could he say? That he was lusting after a naïve brat who wasn’t yet an adult? Although Eren was legally able to consent, there was still an almost ten year difference between them.

“Then what? You’ve been acting… strange since you returned from your business trip.”

He hated the way those bright, curious eyes sparkled worriedly at him. He wanted to reach over and assure Eren that everything was going to be alright. But it wasn't going to be. Having an unsupervised hyper-dominant alpha and an unmated omega who was going into his first heat soon in close proximity to one another was a ticket for disaster. Just because they were biologically compatible didn't mean that it was the optimal solution. Hell, even if he wanted it, and he did, Eren might not. Omega males were less common than females, and those that wanted a male partner were even rarer. The possibility of having and carrying the child of another man went against Mother Nature and the point to having two sexes.

“L-Levi? Is everything okay? “

Eren's voice jolted him from his thoughts. He wasn't aware that so much time had passed. Not for the first time since he met the brat, did Levi find himself at a loss for words.

Despite his misanthropic leanings, part of the reason he earned the big bucks was because he _was_ good with words and twisting them around. But here, in front of a youth who was only in high school, his tongue failed him. Again.

As much as his mind loathed the idea of bringing up such a sensitive topic, he knew he had a moral obligation to tell the youth. There were horror stories of young omegas, especially males since they were uncommon and therefore that much more valuable to certain unscrupulous parties, who didn't know what was happening and ended up being taken advantage of. They didn't deal with such cases, but every so often he'd heard those stories circulate around the office of omegas who often were sexually and mentally abused.

“Eren, have you noticed anything… different lately?”

“Different, how so?” Eren was dumbfounded by the sudden question. He doubted Levi wanted to know that he'd been more than a little preoccupied with _those_ kinds of thoughts at night.

“This is important. I mean have you noticed anything different with your body lately? Or perhaps you’re having trouble sleeping or picking up on strange scents you never were aware of?”

“Maybe? I'm not too sure.”

The dark-haired man ran a hand through his hair. He hated and sucked at these kinds of things. Hell, he wasn't an omega and his only knowledge was that from Hange and their incessant chatter. But if alphas and omegas, unlike betas who were normal for the lack of a better term, both went through some transition, he knew how strange it was to suddenly find oneself being eyed like a prime steak.

It was actually one of the reasons he was practically celibate. As an unmated alpha, once he showed an interest in _any_ omega, aside from his mate, omegas would practically crawl over each other to prostrate themselves for him. He couldn't count the number of flirtatious invitations he received, let alone the number of times he was almost assaulted by horny omegas back in the day. He had learned quickly that ignoring them and not sending a signal that he was seeking a mate was the easiest way to deal with it. But the brat was ruining everything.

“You might have heard Hange talk about it the day we met, but there's a better than fifty percent chance that you will present as an omega. And if so, I need to know so we can get you the drugs you need to suppress it. Do you know dangerous things could be? I might have better restraint than most out there, but I am an _unmated_ alpha, and it would be easy for me to take advantage of you when your heat hits, whether you’re willing or not.”

At those words, the images of Eren all needy and wet with slick screaming his name as he was fucked flooded his mind. Levi could easily imagine how the brunette would look on his knees, facedown and ass on the air, _his_ cum dripping out of that still twitching hole. It was only by sheer force of will and training that he managed to stay seated and not drag the brat off to do just that with his half-erect dick, especially with the way the brat was blushing and releasing pheromones like crazy.

“Umm… well there are some things that are slightly different… I've been smelling things and uhhh… sometimes my skin tingles.”

He noticed the resignation in Levi's tone when the alpha replied.

“I'll let Hange know you’re starting to present. In the meantime, don’t do anything stupid.”

 _But what about you? How do you feel about this? Is it still okay for me to stay here?_ Eren wanted to scream. Levi hated complications, and his situation was one such complication. Instead, he nodded mutely, returning to pick at his food.

 

The whole evening he could literally taste Eren's arousal on his tongue. The conversation had somewhat died out, but he knew it was only going to be a matter of time before the brat presented. The way that Eren had so submissively quieted down and lowered his head made him feel like an ass, but there was no helping it. Since returning home, his self-control had slowly deteriorated. Staying at work wasn't a solution; it only made him worry about all the alphas who might take advantage of what was _his_.

But Eren wasn’t his at all.

That did not, however, stop his mind from conjuring up wicked thoughts and fantasies, making staying at home with the younger omega and not being able to touch him even more stressful. Throwing back the rest of his scotch, Levi relished the burn down his throat. Drinking didn't help, and he couldn't get drunk, but it at least helped keep his mind off that innocent, but devastatingly attractive youth.

Somehow he found his legs carrying him towards the brat's room, smelling the flowery orange musk grow stronger as he neared. Making out the soft whimpers, he barely managed to pull his hand away, from the doorknob and walk away, until he heard a loud moan break out.

“Ahhhh… Levi…!”

 

* * *

 

That night, the ache inside him was so strong, it was impossible to sleep. He had long since abandoned wearing any clothes to bed, but the soft sheets and blanket were driving him nuts, with the way they teasingly rubbed against his skin.

The idea of Levi taking him during his heat sent a spark straight to his groin. For the first time in his life, he wholly embraced the notion of being dominated and marked by the older alpha. It would probably hurt, but Eren didn't care. Remembering their shared embraces from his dream, he wanted the alpha to claim him, mark him, dirty him in all ways possible. He wanted to feel Levi's knot inside him.

Hesitantly, he palmed his hard-on, feeling a jolt streak through him. Eren experimentally rubbed his length, moaning quietly at the pleasurable sensations it caused. But they weren't enough. His insides were still empty and it felt like something was missing. Running a finger towards the ache, he slowly pressed against his ass, using the slick lubrication there to gently rub against it. If anything it only aroused him more.

Closing his eyes, he could imagine stormy dark eyes watching him. Imagining that it was Levi, he slowly pressed a digit into his wet passage, and felt his muscles immediately clamp down eagerly, causing a loud groan to escape him.

“Ahhhh… Levi…!”

He detected the delicious dark spicy scent waft towards him, and opened his eyes to see the alpha's outline in the doorway. Being caught in the act should have been embarrassing, but he only found it aroused him even more. He wanted to excite the male, to be ravaged.

Gyrating against his lone digit, he heard the soft footsteps pad nearer. He wanted Levi's hands on him, pinching and touching his sensitive bits.

“Levi… please… I need you…”

“Eren, you’re having your first heat. Everything you’re feeling and saying is just a product of your hormones going out of control…”

Judging by the way the brat was playing with himself, slick leaking out of that twitching hole, he knew that the youth has presented as an omega. He wanted to replace the omega’s fingers with his own, and see the pretty omega’s face contort in pleasure as he was brought to orgasm. He knew he had to tear himself away before defiling such innocence, but a part of him howled at being Eren's first.

“…I already talked to Hange and they’ll be by tomorrow, so… just bear with it, okay?”

Levi ran his hand through his hair citing the criminal code and thinking back on all the shitheads at work. Twice. Anything to tear his mind against taking the innocent omega begging and crying out his name.

“B-but feel so empty… it aches Levi… please… so hot…”

The sight of the brat widening his legs and pressing another finger inside made him growl. The heady scent of Eren's arousal had already made him rock hard. Judging by the way the brat was moving, it would be so easy to stretch him out and pound into that lewd hole.

“Fuck, don’t do this Eren. Your body just wants to mate. Any alpha would do.”

“Nghh… no… the others don't smell so g-good... Just you, Levi…”

A tanned hand came out tried to reach for him. Eren let out a small mewl of disappointment as he moved away from his hand, going to play with those puckered pink nubs instead.

“Damn it Eren. It’s the fucking hormones causing you to say that.”

“B-but Levi… it’s you in my dreams... I remember your smell…”

The statement made Levi pause. Was Eren having wet dreams of him? Most likely it was still the heat talking. His scent was all over the condo – it was _his_ apartment after all – and the brat had likely reacted to that since it was familiar and available.

“It h-hurts Levi… feels so achy and empty inside… need your cock, your knot inside me…pl-please...”

There was a desperate sob in the omega's voice. One that called out to the alpha in him, making the last vestiges of his self-restraint vanish. Levi strode over quickly, pulling Eren’s fingers away and shoving three of his own instead. The moan that the young omega let out made his dick throb with need. Levi couldn’t wait until he was inside the omega’s heat. It was so wet and warm inside the tight channel that he immediately began to move his fingers in and out, searching for Eren’s sweet spot.

“Fuck Eren. You’re so good, so wet for me.”

“Y-yes Levi…” The brat was arching up and gyrating his hips, meeting his fingers as they moved.

Levi nipped at Eren’s bottom lip, swallowing the omega’s mewls as he forced his tongue into that warm hot cavern, sucking and licking. The way Eren moved against his mouth was sloppy and inexperienced, but the brat was a fast learner.

Breaking off the kiss to lap across Eren’s neck, he felt eager hands come up and stroke him through his pants, clumsily pawing at his zipper. When his member finally sprung free, he saw those bright eyes stare in lust and that little pink tongue swipe across Eren’s mouth.

“Eager aren’t we?”

“I-It… Y-you’re _huge_ , Levi.”

Seeing the ruddy length, Eren guessed the alpha was definitely longer than average. Maybe seven to eight inches or longer. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to be that large. His hand could barely wrap around Levi’s entire girth. Normally, seeing something like that would have made him worried about it ripping him in half, but he was too aroused to care. Running his hands up and down the hot throbbing length, Eren wanted to taste it, feel it fuck his mouth, fill the ache deep inside his core.

“Don’t worry, brat. It’ll fit and you’ll soon be begging for me to fuck you harder.”

Levi could tell by the way Eren’s eyes had widened, that the brat hadn’t expected him to be so large. The dark-haired male knew from experience that the first time could hurt badly, and he didn’t want that for the omega. Levi wanted to make the omega scream in pleasure, and judging by the small pants from simply being finger-fucked, it would be soon now. Smirking as he found that bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers, Levi pressed down on the omega’s prostate, eliciting a loud cry from Eren.

“L-Levi!”

“Are you sure you want this Eren?”

“Y-yes! I want you. H-hurry!”

“Good. Show me how much you want my cock then.”

He pulled his hands away from Levi’s cock and went to pull his legs wider, obeying the alpha immediately. Eren panted, licking his lips at the thought of finally being filled with Levi’s dick. Such a thought was normally out of the question, but his mind was hazy from the heat. He wanted the alpha to toss over and take him, dominate him. It was all he could think about and had been thinking about the last couple of days.

The sudden loss of Levi's fingers made him mewl, but Eren soon felt the thick, blunt head press against him. Inch, by inch, he felt a dull pain as Levi pushed slowly inside, but at the same time it felt so right the way Levi’s thickness stretched him out and filled the ache inside him. The alpha's cock felt so much better than his fingers had, Eren could literally feel more of his precum and slick leaking out in response to how amazing it felt. Levi's heat seared his insides and he nearly wept at how good it felt to finally be filled. How right it was to have the dark-haired male's member inside him. His ass was brutally stretched and at the mercy of Levi’s dick, such that every small movement caused a dual sensation of pain and heat. At the same time, however, it was stretching and forcefully pressing against his prostate causing him to whimper at the pleasureable tingles running through his body.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight Eren.”

Wrapping his tightly legs tightly around those muscular hips, he wriggled his hips experimentally, causing Levi’s dick to press further in. The older male groaned.

“Fuck Eren! Don’t do that unless you want me to move.”

“Th-then move Levi… f-feels good, but n-need more.”

Immediately, he felt the alpha withdraw and thrust back in, frissons of pleasure running through him as Levi hit that sensitive bundle of nerves with each hard thrust. Eren threw his head back as he screamed. Nothing prepared him for the sparks dancing through his veins as the older male penetrated him again and again.

“Ah, L-Levi! Y-yes! Harder!”

“God Eren… you’re so fucking hot, clenching around my dick like that.”

The older man leaned down to scrape his teeth along the omega’s neck, finding a sensitive spot right behind the omega’s ear with the way Eren suddenly convulsed around his cock. Hands raked against his back, likely drawing blood, but he didn’t mind the pain. Levi would gladly bear and show off the scars Eren left on him.

“L-Levi… I-It, ah, feels w-weird…”

Judging by the little twitches and convulsions, he knew it wasn’t soon before Eren climaxed. It aroused him even more that the male was going to come without any penile stimulation, and merely from having his ass fucked. Levi could feel his own impending orgasm and the urge to knot the male, but he would wait until his soon-to-be mate came first. There was no way he was leaving without knotting the omega and filling Eren with his cum.

“It’s okay, Eren. You’re just about to cum.”

Levi picked up the pace, hearing the omega’s cries growing faster and more high-pitched.

“Ahhh…. Levi… m-more! D-deeper!”

“Cum for me, Eren.”

“A-ahh! Levi!”

Rapid convulsions and twitches ran along his length as Eren came, spurting his white, seedless, fluid across their chests. The slowing muscle spasms from the omega were his undoing, as he felt his knot begin to grow larger inside that already tight channel.

“S-shit! I’m going to cum Eren.”

“C-cum in-inside me Levi. Make me y-yours with your knot…” Eren panted.

“Fuck! Cumming!”

Speeding up even more, his thrusts becoming faster and shallower, he finally thrust into Eren once more, feeling his seed come out in waves to fill that slick heat as the omega climaxed once again, back to back. He felt the walls suck in his knot, trapping the wet, sticky seed inside the omega.

 

“Umm… Levi? What will we do if I, uh, get pregnant?”

Eren asked quietly, running his hand absently across Levi's muscled chest in the aftermath of their sex session. Since this was his first heat, the newly presented omega really had no idea what to expect in terms of his heat and how long they would last. The need had faded after multiple rounds, but more importantly, he was too tired - physically and mentally - to contemplate the implications of what had happened.

“It’s very unlikely, since this was your first heat, but if it does I’ll take care of you. You and whatever children we have are mine now, Eren.”

“Mmm… ’kay.”

Maybe not immediately, but he relished the thought of Eren, pregnant, carrying their young inside him. Levi didn’t even like kids that much. They were stinky, messy, germ carriers, who only knew how to cry and whine. But the thought of having children with the male was something that actually brought a small smile to his face.

Levi felt Eren yawn silently against him and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“Go to sleep, brat. You’ll need it for tomorrow.”

“Mmm… good night Levi…”

He felt Eren’s eyes flutter shut as he slowly ran his fingers against that bronzed cheek.

The omega was probably exhausted given how many times he had come. Eren would probably have more than a little difficulty walking tomorrow. Levi was just glad it seemed like the brat's first heat was over. At least it seemed that way for now; they'd have to wait until the morning to find out. They had done it twice on the bed, once in the shower to clean off, and once more on the bed after getting clean. Each time he had knotted the young omega, spilling his cum into that hot tight channel. He could still smell the fluids and sweat from their exertions, but he couldn’t be bothered. He wasn’t sure if it was love – what was it anyways? – but he enjoyed the fact that the combined scent of their bodies was a marker, along with the numerous hickeys and change in Eren’s scent, that the young male was his mate now and forever.

 

* * *

 

“Levi! Congratulations on the good news!”

He felt the excitement oozing out of Erwin as he was clapped on the back for what was probably the tenth time that morning. It wasn’t hard to tell from the way he was covered in marks and the change in his scent. Levi could tell from some of the disappointed glances from the omegas at work that they had wanted to mate with him, but he didn’t care.

Part of him was upset at Hange had spilled the beans to everyone. It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together after he came in smelling and looking different, and cancelling the request for the suppressants. The shitty-glasses had merely cackled like it was obvious, before proceeding to yell out the news to the entire office.

Yet, despite all the ribbing and somewhat teasing congratulations, Levi wasn’t sure why but he was secretly very happy that Eren was his mate. They still needed to figure out a foolproof contraceptive, since Eren was still in school. And there was the whole issue of consent and coercion since he was technically the omega’s guardian, but he would tear someone’s head off for even suggesting that the omega be separated from him. Mating was permanent and impossible to undo, which was part of the reason he had tried refraining from fucking the brat into the mattress when Eren had first asked him to.

Hiding a secret smile to himself, he felt a buzz from his phone. Seeing the message inside, one full of misspelled words and inappropriate shortcuts, he smirked at how Eren threatened to castrate him given the way he was limping and unable to go to class. When they had woken up this morning, they had indulged in one more just as energetic session before the heat abated, before Levi left the brat alone at home. There was some strange impulse to stay and pamper the omega, but he shook it aside. It was the middle of the week and work had been building up.

Sending a winky face back just to tease the brat, Levi found himself smiling publicly at the terse, angry (and playful) reply. Somewhere he could hear papers dropping and Petra yelling at Oluo to see whether he was okay, but none of it mattered.


	4. Insecurities [Feelings 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Feelings Arc 1]**
> 
> Both Eren and Levi are starting to have doubts of each other's feelings, since aside from the sex, nothing really has changed between them. They're still living together, talking, and enjoying each other's company (in a sense).
> 
> To Eren's eye, Levi is as nonchalant and closed off as before, making him anxious and worried about whether or not what he heard that night was true. In Levi's case, he's known that he has issues trusting others given his past, and despite his attraction to the brat, he can't quite wrap around his head around his emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of what I'm calling the **Feelings arc**. As you might have guessed from the name of this arc, there's going to be a bit of angst, mainly as they try and figure out what they're feeling. No character death and tragedy, just Eren  & Levi being themselves. _Please keep in mind that most relationships proceed with dates and getting to know one another first, before any declaration of a relationship, whereas these two have done it backwards._ I'm just hoping to cover bits (e.g., insecurities, figuring out their emotions) that occur in most normal relationships, on both sides of the equation as best as possible. The chapters are going to be split, so you guys can see what's happening in both their minds (and lives).
> 
> There's also a bit of a timeskip in here. Eren was began living with Levi in late Feb/early March and for simplicity, his heat started in April/May. It's now early July and school has ended.
> 
> Again, kudos, comments, and suggestions are always more than welcome!

“Ahhh…. L-Levi… h-harder…”

“So good for me baby.”

Hands gripped his hips harder, slamming into him and he couldn’t help but scream as his climax overtook him.

Dimly, Eren was aware of Levi sliding out, throwing out the spent condom, and cleaning them both up, but his mind was too fuzzy to really be aware of anything. Since his first heat, they had done it multiple times and in many different ways over the last two months, but there had never been any admission of feelings. He knew he was starting to feel more than just lust and respect for the older man, but he couldn’t really place a name onto it yet. Worse, Levi was still as stone faced as ever unless it was in the aftermath or during sex. Sure there was the words Levi had whispered to him that first night (thankfully he hadn’t conceived then) and the very rare occasional change in how the alpha acted, but the niggle of doubt persisted. They were mated… right?

 

Hearing his phone buzz, Eren flipped it open to see the plethora of texts left to him by Mikasa and Armin. It was already the summer holidays and he didn’t know what to do about his relationship with Levi. And knowing his friends, they might only make things worse. Especially Mikasa, she would freak out if she knew what thoughts had been flying around his head. But seeing the hundreds of missed texts and phone calls didn’t help. The last thing the omega wanted was for his childhood friend to come storming over asking for Levi's head on a platter.

Reluctantly, he typed a reply back.

_Eren [10:03]: hey Kas._

His phone buzzed back almost instantaneously. It was Mikasa after all.

_Mikasa [10:04]: EREN! Omg! You finally replied!_

_Mikasa [10:04]: You ok? We haven’t heard from you since school got out!_

_Eren [10:05]: Ya. Just busy w. summer school_

_Mikasa [10:05]: That midget isn’t doing anything to you, is he?_

They knew he was mated. His class all knew after he had come in the day after with Levi’s scent all over him and a ring of red marks scattered around his neck. That didn’t mean they were happy about it though. That same day, Mikasa had forced herself into the apartment and confronted the alpha male. Of course, Levi being Levi had replied bluntly and without any tact that ‘Eren was his’ plain and simple. It had taken a few days of persuasion from Armin before she was able to finally accept that he was mated to the man. Eren suspected it might have had something to do with the fact that both Levi and her were alphas and therefore highly territorial and protective. But, it had still put a strain on their relationship. To this day, Mikasa wasn’t thrilled about it. It was hard enough that he came in almost weekly, if not more often, smelling like the dark-haired alpha, but any sign that he was stressed or worried would cause threats to fly out of her.

Armin, on the other hand, had been slightly shocked, but had gotten over it by the next morning, coming to the conclusion that it was almost inevitable. At a biological level at least. The beta had probably predicted it would happen given how easily he had accepted it.

_Eren [10:06]: Im good_

_Mikasa [10:06]: You sure?_

_Eren [10:06]: Yes. I’m fine. Stop worryin, ‘Kas_

_Mikasa [10:07]: Fine. But we should meet up sometime. When are you free?_

Eren took his time responding, knowing that if he met up with them, he’d likely be confronted with things he didn’t want to think about or tell them.

_Mikasa [10:09]: Eren? You there?_

_Eren [10:10]: Ya. Sry. Had to check my schedule_

_Eren [10:10]: I’m free Sat. 11 at our usual place?_

_Mikasa [10:11]: Yup! See you there!_

When the weekend finally rolled around, nothing had changed. Levi was still as uncommunicative as ever, grunting an affirmative to his going out. It didn’t make him feel any better. At least summer school kept his mind off things he didn’t want to deal with yet. And he desperately needed the extra grade boost and credits if he was going to get into a good college or university by next year.

He had never been as brilliant as Armin or talented as Mikasa, they would both get scholarships, but he had at least worked hard. Armin always loved books and had a sharp wit, and Eren knew his friend had always been interested in the legal system, so law was likely his choice. Mikasa, on the other hand, was skilled when it came to anything physical. Her grades were still at the top of the class, but they were nothing compared to her athletic abilities. Even after growing up with her, he was still amazed at her ability in track and fencing. In the last couple of months, since her competition at Nationals, there had been people at the school, scouting her for their collegiate teams.

In comparison, Eren had no idea what he wanted to do. His parents had never pressured him into anything, but there had been an unspoken expectation being a doctor’s son of him pursuing some sort of post-secondary education. The omega really had no idea what he wanted to do or what he was good at. Sure he was good at household chores, but that was more a part of his upbringing (and more recently, living with Levi) than anything. Eren didn’t necessarily hate studying, and he did like some physical activity, but nothing sparked his passion the same way it did for his friends.

“Hey Eren, over here. You’re late. We grabbed seats already!”

The familiar blonde waved and he hastily walked over, a grin spreading on his face. It had been two, maybe three weeks since he last saw his friends, and he couldn’t help the burst of joy upon seeing them.

 

“So how are things between you and Levi?”

The first hour or so had been great. They had caught up on their lives. Him in summer school. Armin working as an intern at a legal firm. And Mikasa being busy with all her sports and training. A part of him was missed his friends. They had grown up together after all, but hearing them pursuing their passions made him slightly jealous as well. He still had no idea what he wanted to do.

And now, the topic he wanted to think about the least had come out.

“Umm… things are just fine, I guess.”

“Eren…”

“What ‘kas? He’s not abusing me if that’s what your worried about.”

“But Eren…”

“Calm down Mikasa.” There was a contemplative look on Armin’s face as he patted their friend on the back. It was a look that he knew all too well, and it put him slightly on edge, not knowing what curveball he was going to get thrown next. “Eren…”

“Yes?”

“How do you _feel_ about Levi?”

 _Shit!_ Eren wanted to run and hide under a rock. He wasn’t ready for this. Internally he was panicking and scrambling for things to say. The worried glances Mikasa was shooting weren’t helping. “Uhhh… he’s a great guy?”

“Yes, we know you respect him and everything, but how do you _feel_ about him?”

“Armin… can we not talk about this?”

There was a calm gaze from those blue eyes and he couldn’t flinch at the intensity of the stare. He should have expected this would have happened sooner or later.

“I… uhh…. I don’t know.” He finally admitted.

“Don’t know or don’t want to say?”

“I don’t know. Jesus, Armin! What’s this, a cross examination?”

“No, but we do know you’ve been moping about for the last few weeks, even before finals started. And we both know it’s not simply due to stress or anything. You’ve barely said anything about Levi, and have avoided talking about it altogether.”

“Armin, please…”

“Eren.”

The tone heard brooked no argument. It was the same tone that Levi used when he messed up. And the continued thought of that man made all the frustration and anger towards Levi burst out.

“God! Fine! I really don’t know how I feel about him, okay? How can I say he frustrates the hell out of me with his superior attitude of his? I mean sure he’s right that I need to take these classes and that I sometimes have an anger issue, but damn it… what’s with his cleaning obsession? He’s like a damn slave driver! But I can’t even hate him since he’s so damn straightforward and doesn’t use his career or past success to lord over me! And it fricking bugs the shit out of me! Sure I’m the one that went into heat and everything, but it’s like nothing’s changed! He’s still the same way as before and I have no fucking clue what he’s thinking or how he feels, and arghh…!”

He breathed heavily at the end of the rant, not noticing how he had drawn the attention of almost everyone in the small café. Looking up, he saw a bemused expression on Armin’s face and Mikasa had taken to hiding her mouth behind that scarf again. Slowly, he looked around and saw some amused smiles, and some apologetic expressions staring at him before looking away; others were just angry at him for being so loud. He smiled sheepishly at them and held his breath as the hubbub returned to normal.

“Uhh… So…”

 

Collapsing on his bed, he breathed a sigh of relief after returning home. _Home_. It was such a strange word. Somewhere along the line he had taken to calling the apartment he shared, or rather leeched off Levi, _home_. They weren’t related and his living there had been sheer happenstance and Hange’s doing, but somehow the word felt right.

Luckily after his little tirade, his friends had decided to drop the topic and they turned the topic to possible plans for the summer. It was like his little rant never happened. But given the sly smile Armin had given him before they parted, Eren knew that he was not off the hook – yet.

Hearing a familiar buzz in his jacket, the message he received made him freeze.

_Armin [4:47]: Eren, are you in love with Levi?_

 

* * *

 

Thrumming his fingers against his desk, his mind began to wander as soon as he heard Oluo begin to drone on and on about what could be done. He had read over the proposal earlier that day and although there were giant gaping holes in it, there had been a few points worth considering.

Since that night his thoughts had someone slowly become consumed with the smiling face with messy brown hair and sparkling bright eyes. Throughout the day he would try and imagine what the brat was doing at that exact moment. Or perhaps what they could do on the weekend. Sometimes they weren’t always pure thoughts, either. It was so easy to imagine taking Eren behind his desk at work, thrusting into that tight wet heat as the omega moaned lewdly for all to hear. Swiftly shifting away from the dangerous train of thought, he wondered why he had felt something missing earlier that weekend.

That day when the brat had gone out to meet his friends, he remembered collapsing on the sofa and groaning to himself. The apartment had completely silent, aside from the sounds of his breathing and heartbeat and it made him uncomfortable. Since Eren had moved in, he had slowly gotten used to the brat’s voice. It didn’t matter what was happening, but unless he was sleeping, the brat was either humming some tune or chatting his ear off. And perversely, he kind of enjoyed it.

He knew he had been physically attracted to the brat the first time they met, but Levi also knew that physical attraction meant squat in a day and age where casual partners were so easily found. And somehow he had actually mated with a brat who was ten years his junior. And a minor at that. He could be sued and arrested for child abuse.

But it hadn’t felt wrong.

Despite being slightly taller than him, there was something about Eren that made him feel protective of the brat. Perhaps it was the fact that they had both lost their families at a young age and foisted upon relatives who didn’t care. Or perhaps it was the fact that despite his size, he wanted to protect that innocence and naiveté that still shone in those eyes about how the world worked. Just remembering how the brat had accidentally wrapped his arms around Erwin all those weeks prior made him want to murder his boss and one of his best friends.

His frustration must have shown, because the sudden nervousness in Oluo’s apology jerked him from his thoughts.

“I-I’m so sorry, sir…”

Turning his attention back to his incompetent subordinate, he sighed to himself, tacking a mental note to grab a drink later.

 

Grimacing as he felt the slight burn of the whisky slide down his throat, Levi wondered why it had even been a good idea to go out drinking with a lunatic and Captain America. He would much rather be with Eren than listen to Hange’s rants or watch all those females coo and flash their eyes at his blonde friend. But thinking of the brat made all those other thoughts he didn’t want to deal with come back.

“Remind me why the fuck I’m here again?” He groaned as Erwin smiled and caused another heart attack among the female population.

“Because we’re your best friends Levi.”

Hange’s arm came around him and he shrugged it off, beckoning for another drink.

“Fuck off, four-eyes.”

“Aww… don’t be such a grump, Levi.” The brunette sat back up and smiled curiously at him. “So how’s Eren doing?”

Ignoring the question, he stared into the light amber liquid before he downed it. It wasn’t like he could get drunk anyways. After Kenny, he had purposely trained himself not to get drunk. Sure, if he ingested a whole bottle of moonshine or something over 150 proof, but there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

“Trouble in paradise, luv?”

“Fuck you, don’t call me that shitty four-eyes.”

He glared angrily at the laughing brunette. Something in his words or on his face must have shown, since Erwin turned to look at him.

“You care for him, don’t you Levi?”

“What? No. Fuck you too Eyebrows.” He glared back.

“Then why did you claim him as your mate?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was because he was in heat and had a finger rammed up his ass while moaning my name?”

He almost laughed at the shocked expression in those blue eyes. Hange merely clapped their hands together and crackled in laughter.

“Levi, as _interesting_ as your sexual escapades with Eren sound, we both know that’s not all. Especially given the glare you gave me after we came back from the UK.”

God, who decided to invite Erwin along? The man was like a dog with a bone sometimes. Oh right, he did, thinking that it would be better than inviting Hange, since a drunk lunatic was the last thing he needed.

“Ooh… what’s this about the UK?”

They turned their pleading eyes on Erwin, but he simply nodded his head towards the other alpha. At least Erwin kept his mouth shut; there was no way in hell Levi was telling Hange what happened. He would rather deal with the haranguing than be teased at work about it.

“It’s nothing. Shut up and enjoy your drink, you lunatic.”

“The two of you are no fun… especially you Levi.” Pouting at the lack of response, they childishly began to blow bubbles in their drink, before standing up and walking to the dance floor. “I’m going to go find someone more fun than grumpy over here!”

“I pity the poor soul who has to deal with Hange tonight.” Erwin chuckled as they turned to watch their brunette friend stagger around the floor.

“Touché.”

The brief moment of camaraderie was quickly broken as those assessing blue orbs turned on him again.

“Levi, I know you hate talking about this, but have you ever told Eren that you like him?”

He almost choked on his drink at the statement.

“Wha- What?”

“I know that your childhood was difficult with Kenny and you’d much rather not think, let alone talk about feelings or your emotions. And I don’t want to push you…” He knew there was a ‘but’ in there somewhere, given the way the man had paused. “… but Eren is different. He may have lost his parents but he’s still young and you can’t just always push the issue aside, especially given that you guys are now mated.”

“Erwin…”

“Levi, let me finish.” A placating hand was raised and he fell silent.

“It probably wasn’t the wisest choice, having Eren live with you. And I know that you feel slightly guilty for taking advantage of the boy when he was in the middle of his heat, but what’s done is done. We can’t change the past. And I do know that you feel more than just a physical attraction to him. You’re even leaving work on time each day, despite your workaholic tendencies, and having dinner with him. And I’d bet you that if Eren were to hug me like that again, or I him, you’d probably want to murder me without a second thought.”

There was a brief pause and Levi didn’t know what to say.

“So, Levi… the question remains: Putting aside all the crap in your life and everything that’s happened, how do you _feel_ about Eren? Do you love him?”

“Erwin, you know I’m not good that that shit.”

“Fine, then what do you think about when you imagine the future? Is he in it?”

 

Sitting back in his office at home, Erwin’s question continued to haunt him. What was love? Normally one would hear mentions of loving family members, sexual partners, or friends. But there had never really been anyone in his past that came to mind. Kenny never said it to him and Levi had only slept with others for mere physical reasons. Those one-night stands and other fleeting moments didn't even qualify as relationships in his mind, before Eren came along. He could barely remember his mother, it had been so long. And Isabel and Farlan… well, he had treated them as family before he had lost them too.

But what he felt for Eren wasn’t as simple as what he had felt for Isabel or Farlan. They were his best friends, his siblings, before they had died in that horrific ‘accident.’ He remembered moping around for days afterwards; not speaking to anyone and doing anything, until Kenny finally grew tired of him and dragged him to school. But losing Eren, or even the thought of it, devastated him. The anxious texts the brat had sent him earlier that night, despite his earlier one telling him he would be late, made him want to rush home to comfort Eren. Thank god the brat was asleep when he had returned. He wouldn’t have known what to say, given when his mind was filled with booze and all those strange things Erwin had said.

Taking Erwin’s advice about letting go of what had happened and thinking about the future, a warmth spread in his chest as he imagined a pair of sea-green eyes staring back at him.

“Shit,” he mumbled to no one in particular. And for the second time that day, he desperately needed a drink.


	5. Confrontation [Feelings 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Feelings Arc 2]**
> 
> Things get heated as both Levi and Eren struggle with their relationship... and things get heated in a way that makes neither of them very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's more conversation than anything! I wanted to add some more of Eren's POV throughout, but he's saying most of what he's feeling, so I just figured there wasn't any need. There might also be some flow issues, since I started mid-argument, then started Levi's bit, completed Erwin's bit, went back to the argument, Levi's part, then back to the argument. I'm trying to tell both their stories, so you'll get some idea of what both of them are thinking about. They clearly care at some degree for each other, but are just not on the same wavelength yet. Plus, some more of Levi's backstory.
> 
> Enjoy! And as always, comments and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> P.S. This is not the piece for 3/30/16 (Eren's bday). That's this one [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6404116).

Erwin sighed as he heard the loud bang of a door slamming shut. Levi.

They had just won a big case and many of them were taking it easy while they could. But not the short, dark-haired man. Levi had reverted back to his old days, constantly staying overtime when there was no need to. The blonde supposed it was his fault for bringing up the idea of feelings two weeks ago. The man had been a foul mood ever since. Levi’s surly temper wasn’t anything odd, even Erwin had his off days, but this time there was no real reason for it. Well, no real reason except for one seventeen-year-old omega… Eren.

Normally he wouldn’t have cared, but his friend’s toxic attitude was starting to worry quite a few others at the company. They all had their relationship problems and suffered through insecurities, jealousy, and break-ups, and Erwin couldn’t fault anyone for feeling down about them. But if Levi was already like a tiger to begin with, he was a barely-leashed feral variety now, snapping at everyone around him. Even Hange had quieted down with the jokes, and that was telling.

Given the man in question’s attitude towards issues like trust and love it wasn’t surprising. When he had first met Levi nearly ten years ago back in college, the male was even scarier than he was now. They had met accidentally when Levi had tried to beat him up for a case of mistaken identity. After not really apologizing, they had wound up in the same group for an English project, along with Hange. And had somehow remained friends since then.

They made an interesting ragtag band of orphaned misfits. Him, who had lost his father at a young age during an archeological dig, being considered by others as knowing too much and being too shrewd for his own good. His looks only exacerbated things: women wanted him, and the men hated him. Then there was Hange, who was as eccentric as one could get. The brunette had a brilliant scientific mind, but they just didn’t seem to understand social etiquette. Or rather, they didn’t try. Many times during their undergraduate years, he had barely managed to stop Hange from doing something stupid or dangerous, mainly both. There were several times in which he had failed, and thankfully the consequences hadn't gotten _too_  out of hand. One time Hange had somehow released an airborne virus which left a good portion of the students feeling ill. Another time they had broken into the biology lab simply since the professor (or TA, he wasn't sure on that) refused to let them play with a human skeleton. And there were other times as well; he had lost track of how many times the brunette had nearly gotten kicked out. And of course…then there was Levi.

When they had first met, if one thought Levi was bad now, he was even worse back then. The man barely talked and it had taken both Hange and him to get the male to even reply to most things. The first time Hange had tried to give him a hug the shorter male had slugged the beta so hard in the stomach that they weren’t able to go to classes for the rest of the day. And if someone even mentioned Levi’s height or even hinted at it… well, it wasn’t pretty. It was understandable, given Levi’s familial circumstances with Kenny, and what happened with Isabel and Farlan. Even Erwin didn’t really understand the whole picture, but what he knew was enough to get what had molded Levi to be that way. But over the next few years in school, a few drinking and blackmailing sessions, he had mellowed out… slightly. It was still fairly easy to set the man off, but Levi was a lot better than when they had first met.

But this ‘thing’ with Eren needed to stop. Erwin knew his friend had never really been in a relationship before, let alone one with vested emotions, but that was no excuse. He would bet his entire fortune that Levi hadn’t said a word about it to Eren and was avoiding it altogether, which was only making the problem worse. Thankfully the day was almost over. Pressing a button, he buzzed Petra.

“Yes?”

“Tell Levi to come to my office.”

“Will do, sir.”

A few moments later, he heard the angry knock.

“Come in.”

“What do you want Eyebrows?” He could hear the growl in the shorter man’s tone.

“Go home Levi. You’ve been working overtime far too often, and there’s no purpose in staying here when there really isn’t a need to. You’re starting to freak some of the others out.”

There was a moment’s pause before his friend’s clipped response rang out.

“Fine.”

 

“Welcome back Levi!”

Eren jumped up excitedly as the door slammed shut and. In the past few days, Levi had started working late, sometimes coming back when he was already asleep. Even on the weekends, if he wasn’t holed up in his office, then he was back at _Survey Corps_. He maybe saw the other male for a total of less than half an hour each day. On weekends, Levi would be gone before he was even awake. He was confused at the sudden change. Eren knew they had just won a big case against some pharmaceutical company a while back, and Levi had never mentioned another big one coming up.

There was no response. At the sound of his office door shutting, he waited a few minutes just in case Levi was in the middle of something. Hearing nothing on the other side of the door, he knocked on it meekly.

“What?”

Opening the door slightly, he peeked in. His eyes latched onto that pale, masculine visage, feeling a slow burn in his gut. It had been so long since Eren had actually laid eyes on the man, he had forgotten how attractive Levi was.

“What are you staring at, brat?”

Blushing, he quickly looked away. He hadn’t realized he had been staring.

“Umm… can we talk?”

“About what?”

“Well, you’ve coming home pretty late these days…”

“Since when were you my keeper, Yeager?”

The dark accusatory growl in Levi’s voice made his anger rise. Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm himself down. There were plenty of times in his past when his anger had gotten him in trouble.

“I’m not. I was just worried that something had happened.”

“I’m fine.”

“But – ”

“But what? Just because you live here doesn’t mean I need to report my daily comings and goings to you.” The dark head turned back to the papers on the desk. “Now if that’s all, leave.”

The way Levi had said that hurt. He couldn’t believe the cold dismissal. Never one to back down, he marched up to the giant mahogany desk that looked like it was from the eighties.

“Did I do something to upset you Levi? Why are you so cold all of a sudden?”

“I’m always like this. Now go away, I need to read these papers.”

 He knew that the other male had always been somewhat distant and fairly close-lipped, but this time he felt completely shut out. Eren hated being shut out in the dark like this. If there was something going on in the man’s life that he didn’t know about, he would gladly apologize and leave. But only _after_ he had gotten some answers.

“No. At least tell me what’s going on.”

He stared hard into the pair of grey eyes that were currently glaring at him, unreadable as always.

“Mind your own business, brat.”

“Levi! Why are you shutting me out like that?”

“I’m not.”

“What? If you’re busy with work or something, fine. Just let me know. I get it. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m busy with work. Now stop bothering me.”

“Levi, please…”

The dark-haired man looked as though he finally had enough as he slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

“What the fuck do you want Eren? And since when I need to tell you everything that’s going on in my life?”

“I told you what I want. I just want you to tell me if there’s something that’s been bugging you.”

“You’re the one that’s ‘bugging’ me right now!”

“I didn’t mean that… I meant, if there’s someone you wanted to talk to about things then… well… never mind…”

“What is this, a fucking sob session?”

Eren snapped.

“Damn it, I just wanted to help!”

“You would have if you had just left me alone!”

“What the fuck Levi! I was just trying to help!”

“If you were trying to help, you wouldn’t have asked all those stupid questions.”

“I wasn’t aware they were stupid questions. I’m sorry if they were to an emotionless dickhead like you!”

“Emotionless? What the fuck do you even know about me, Yeager?”

“Nothing! That’s what I’m trying to say Levi! You always bottle everything in!”

“Haven’t you ever thought there’s a reason for it?”

“Like what? The fact you were born this way?”

“Very funny, Yeager. Can’t you just grow up and stop acting like a whiny little bitch, brat?”

His attention immediately latched onto the last part of the statement.

“Is that how you see me, Levi? A bitch at your beck and call?”

“When the fuck did I ever say that, shithead?”

“Right now!”

“Don’t put your shitty words in my mouth, Yeager. I told you to grow up and stop being so immature, but apparently you didn’t seem to get the message.”

“What? Like you’re so much more mature than I am? Mr. clean-your-shit-up-or-I’ll-beat-your-pants-off.” He threw up his hands in exasperation.

“What’s your fucking problem with being clean?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that you’re a bit _too_ obsessed with cleaning? You might as well go and get married with your fucking mop or something!”

“What the fuck, Yeager? Why the fuck would I marry a mop?”

“You practically molest it every day with how much you _love_ cleaning. You might as well just sleep with it, instead.”

The moment the statement left his mouth, Eren knew it was too late. Levi’s eyes narrowed dangerously. That was the crux of the problem wasn’t it? The fact they had slept together, mated, and none of it had been planned.

“…who was it that begged me to fuck him, Yeager? You or me? I distinctly remember there was a certain _omega_ who had his finger up his ass and crying out _my_ name.”

“No one told you to mate me Levi! Sure, the sex was great, but you didn’t need to knot me!”

“Don’t lie, brat. You were the one that _asked_ me to!”

“And you just so happen to listen and obey me. Eren Yeager. A seventeen year old with practically no experience before that. Who the fuck are you kidding Levi?”

“I was going to walk away you piece of shit. I even called Hange for those damn meds, but you were the one that just had to go into heat and beg me to fuck you, fucking stupid brat.”

“It was my first time Levi! How the fuck am I supposed to know what happens during my heats? You’re supposed to be the adult here!”

“Putting the blame on me now, brat? This could have been avoided, if _you_ had told me what the fuck was going on with your fucking body!”

“I _tried_ to!”

“By saying ‘some things feel different?’ How the fuck was I supposed to interpret that?”

“What else was I supposed to say? How the fuck should I know what it’s like?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you brats talk about shit like this?” Levi’s voice seemed to shift more from anger to frustration, but it was hard to tell with the way the blood was ringing in his ears.

“So you want me to go and tell everyone I know ‘oh, I think I’m presenting as an omega?’ How the fuck do you think I’m supposed to face them after saying something like that? What the hell!”

“Tch, that’s your own thing.”

“Damn it Levi! So I’m just supposed to apologize for going into heat and the fact we’re mated? I’m fucking sorry! Happy now?”

“You don’t sound fucking sorry.”

“Well I am! God, why am I stuck with an asshole like you?”

“I didn’t ask to be stuck with a brat like you either.”

“Well fuck you too! I bet there are other people, without a stick stuck up their asses like you, that would actually want to be with me!”

“Say that again, Yeager. I dare you…”

There was cold anger in that tone as Levi grabbed his shirt. He had never felt so frightened before. The silvery light emanating from his eyes was wintry and promised vengeance. Eren shivered slightly, before realizing that he was nose-to-nose with the bastard.

“What the hell? Let me go, you asshole! Weren’t you the one that blamed me for this whole mess with my heat and everything? Why the fuck are you so angry, damn it!”

Tugging on his shirt, her wrenched it out of Levi’s iron-grip, and walked out, slamming the office door. He was going to his room, but it was still _Levi’s_ apartment, which only maddened him further. Grabbing his phone, wallet, and a jacket, he ran out the door, fuming.

As he stormed out of the apartment, one line seemed to echo in his mind. _I didn’t ask to be stuck with a brat with you either._ The thought stung. Eren knew it was partially his fault that they had ended up together. He had believed that there had been something starting between them, but apparently it had been wishful thinking.

 

Shit. He hadn’t wanted to blame Eren for going into his heat or for their mate bond. Had he expected to be suddenly mated to the brat? No. The thought of even having a mate was foreign to him. Did he mind it? Not really. After the last few months of living with the brat, he kind of liked it.

Levi just didn’t know what to do with all those newly found _feelings_.

It was clear the brat was attracted to him, physically, and it wasn’t like they had planned or talked about being mates. It had just happened. He didn’t want to fall deeper than he always was, only to find out that it wasn’t reciprocal. Look what happened to his mother. His bastard of a father had flirted with her, made her think it was love, then left her knocked up with him. Thank god, he couldn’t get knocked up, but it was so easy for Eren to leave him. Plus he wasn’t even sure what the _thing_ between Eren and him could be called. He cared for the brat, and he knew that the boy had some warm feelings for him. He had stayed after all. But that could mean any number of things.

And besides, the brat was only seventeen. Unlike him, he could meet any number of people in the next few years and realize what a mistake he had made giving himself to Levi. He was still young and had even admitted to having a lack of experience. With that tanned skin, sea-green eyes, and that stunning laugh, it was easy to see how attractive his mate was to others, betas and alphas alike. The idea that Eren had even talked about finding someone else stung, but in a sense it was true. Given his shitty personality and stellar track record for pissing people off, a small part of him was afraid Eren would regret and hate him once that happened. He didn’t want the brat to hate him. He wanted those bright eyes to see him and only him.

They were mated, of course, but it didn’t mean Eren couldn’t leave. There might not be a way to break the mate bond once it was formed – it was why there were many precautions and rules taught in schools, such as have protected sex during an omega’s heat, to avoid complications like that – but there were also many ways to circumvent most of it. For example, both of them could still have sex with others. The thought of it made his lip curl in disgust and he wanted to murder anyone that even went near _his_ omega. The only things the bond ensured were that neither Eren nor him would be able to have children outside of their mating, that only his alpha knot could relieve Eren during his heat, and that he was the only alpha for which Eren would self-lubricate for now that they were mated. Nothing else. There were other changes that happened of course. Both partners’ scents would change to indicate they were mated, but it was only other alphas and omegas who would be able to detect it. And some argued it was easier to pick up on one’s mate’s emotions, feelings, even arousal through their scent.

Hearing the buzz of a received text, he picked it up and read the message.

_Unknown Number [8:16]: Levi, this is Armin. Eren said he doesn’t want to talk to you, but I thought I’d just let you know that he’s currently staying with me._

Heaving a sigh of relief, he replied back.

_Levi [8:17]: Thank you Arlert._

At least the brat was safe. When Eren had stormed out, he had been too angry to care, but now that he had cooled down slightly, he realized it had been nearly an hour since Eren had left and he was starting to get worried. They had both been so full of rage that he was worried the brat might do something stupid. And he was definitely relieved his mate hadn't called him out on the dare.

Putting down his phone, Levi poured himself a drink. But thinking of the liquor brought back the conversation back at the bar with Erwin.

About feelings.

Eren.

Their fight.

“Shit.”

There was the loud chime of glass shattering as the glass hit the wall, leaving a streak of scotch in its wake. Heated grey eyes stared at the amber-colored liquid running down the wall. He’d deal with the clean-up later – right now, he needed to beat the living shit out of someone.

And he just knew who to call.


	6. Confessions [Feelings 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Feelings Arc 3]**
> 
> Eren goes to stop Mikasa from making good on her threats, and finds himself face to face with a pissed-off sleep-deprived alpha. Tensions are high, and just before he thought things couldn't get any more heated, he's pressed up against the wall, and they're at each other's mouths.

“Mikasa stop!”

“Why? Someone has to teach that midget a lesson.”

Eren could hear the violence in her tone. In all his time knowing her, if she threatened to do something, she would. And most painfully too. They had grown up next door to each other after she moved next door with her adoptive parents. Mikasa’s parents were killed during a break-in and she was found standing over the bodies. When he first met her, she was very solemn and uncommunicative, but their families grew close and they were raised almost like brother and sister. But sometimes, he hated how she felt like he always needed to be protected.

He sighed as he entered the lobby, following a furious Mikasa. It had been a week since he had last come here, to the building that Levi lived. One week since he had stormed out the door. It had been a Friday evening when he had stormed out, and now, seven days, nine hours, and some thirty or so minutes later, he found himself trying to restrain his sister of the heart from going on a murdering spree.

When he had left the apartment, he had only grabbed his phone and wallet. Thankfully it was the summer, and the teachers at his summer school were pretty chill, so he simply borrowed stuff from Armin. Eren thought he had walked off most of his anger, but the moment the blonde mushroom brought up Levi, he recalled flying into a frenzy and ranting about the man. And Armin, that traitor, had told Mikasa who had flown back from her summer training in LA, just yesterday. Which was why he was here now.

“Just let me talk to him, please…” He pleaded once they got in the elevator.

“Eren, talking is what caused that midget to hurt you in the first place.”

Ding. Before he could stop her, she strong-armed out of the elevator and knocked on the penthouse door. More like pounded actually; he bet the people beneath them could have heard the sound.

Silence.

“That midget better not be hiding…”

“Maybe he’s not here…?” He clutched her arm and tried to tug her away, but she wouldn’t budge.

Before he could persuade her to turn around, the door opened to a very pissed off Levi. The man looked like he barely slept. The rings around his eyes were more pronounced than usual and a few strands of his usually well-kept hair stuck up at odd angles.

“Do you shitty brats have any clue what time it is? It’s five fucking o’clock in the morning.” His dark eyes flicked to Eren and narrowed slightly. “Well, what do you want, brat?”

He opened his mouth to respond, but Mikasa beat him to the punch. Literally.

Her fist came flying out, aimed straight for Levi’s head. Time literally slowed down, as he watched as Levi pivoted, sidestepped, grabbed her arm, and twisted it backwards. Somehow his knee found its way behind her back, forcing her down on the ground, with her right arm bent in a weird angle and her left barely breaking her fall. It had taken mere fractions of a second.

“Mikasa!” Eren yelled as she struggled to break free from Levi’s hold.

“Let go of me, you midget!”

“Why? I could sue you for assault and attempted bodily harm.” Levi twisted harder and she cried out in pain. The sound broke Eren out of his reverie from seeing Mikasa pinned down. He tried to shove Levi off, but the older male wouldn’t budge.

“Levi, let Mikasa go, please.”

“She just tried to punch me in the face, brat. I might still be half-asleep, but I’m not stupid.”

“You deserved it.” He heard her mumble darkly and those grey eyes thin dangerously as Levi caught her statement. The grip on her arm tightened and he could see the pain in her eyes, despite the militant expression on her face.

“Levi… please let her go. She was just trying to protect me.” Eren pleaded again, before turning to Mikasa. “Mikasa, you won’t try to hit him again, will you?”

There was a small pause before she gave a small imperceptible nod.

“Levi, please. If she tries to hit you again, you can sue me.”

“Tch, fine. If she does attempt it, I _will_ sue both your asses.” The shorter man cast one more glare at his friend before releasing his hold.

“Kas! Are you okay? That’s your fencing arm right?” Rushing to her, Eren gently placed his arm on the arm that she was nursing.

“It’s just a little sore, but I’ll be fine. That _midget_ ’s skilled. He knew where to put pressure to cause pain, but without causing any permanent damage.”

“If you brats are done, mind explaining that the fuck this shit is about?”

Levi lounged casually at the side of the door, his arms crossed. Eren knew it wasn’t intentional, but the older male looked unfazed and merely pissed off about the whole affair. Seeing his nonchalance, the rage Eren had felt those long seven days ago bubbled up when he saw the man hurting Mikasa. Turning back to Levi, he tore at his hair in exasperation at the unfeeling jerk.

“Eren–” Seeing the fury in his eyes, Mikasa started towards him. Taking a deep breath, he gently patted her arm, remembering Armin’s advice to try and talk to the man. “I need to talk to him Mikasa.”

“Are you sure, Eren?” She sent him another worried glance, and he gently pushed her in the direction of the elevator.

“Yes, don’t worry. I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Seeing her disappear into the elevator, he rounded upon Levi, pointing his finger at him threateningly. “What the fuck was that Levi? You still didn’t need to twist her arm so hard, you asshole!”

“Tch, I didn’t think you were blind _and_ retarded, but she was the one that attacked me first, brat.”

Grey eyes stared back at the stubborn green ones and Levi rubbed at his eyes, sighing. Eren felt a small pang at the sight of the male looking so exhausted, but the alpha wasn’t the only one who had been out of his mind in the last couple of days. “What do you want, brat?”

“I want you to apologize for hurting Mikasa.” The dark scowl he received didn’t faze him at all. “She’s like my sister and well… can be a little protective at times, but that doesn’t mean you need to hurt her back. If she can’t fence anymore, I’ll kill you myself.”

“So I’m the bad guy and supposed to apologize for defending myself?” Levi shook his head and turned to head inside the apartment. “I don’t have time for this…”

“No, shit, Levi!” He was getting distracted and caught up with what happened with Mikasa. “Nevermind… arghh…I just thought we could talk… you know, about us?”

“What is there to talk about? We’re mated. End of story.”

“But that’s the problem! We’re mated but it’s clear you don’t want me, so what the fuck are we going to do now?”

He hadn’t known he was walking towards the man until they were centimeters apart. Despite him being taller, Levi still looked stronger and every bit the alpha he was. There was a brief silence, before a snarl broke out.

“When the fuck did I say I didn’t want you?”

“You were the one that said you didn’t want to be stuck with a brat like me.”

“You might be a brat, but I never thought you were this stupid.”

Suddenly, he found himself pinned against the wall, breathing heavily as the air was pushed out of his lungs. Dark grey eyes stared at his before, Levi’s mouth descended hungrily on his. Eren was stunned by the kiss for a moment, before he yanked his head away.

“W-Why are you kissing me all of a sudden Levi?”

“Why the fuck would I sleep with someone I didn’t want?”

“Huh? You want me? But –” His mind was awhirl with confusion as lips pressed against his again. It was like the world had suddenly turned upside down and gravity didn’t exist anymore. The male had said he didn’t want him, and now he was saying the opposite?

“Shit, Yeager. I’m not good with all this touchy feely shit.” Levi sounded slightly flustered after he broke off the kiss. His eyes were darting to look everywhere except at him, finally resting somewhere below his mouth. “I might not have wanted a shitty brat as my mate, but that doesn’t mean – ah, shit – I… I care for you, okay brat?”

“You care for me? …As in like me?” He parroted the question, not believing what he had just heard. The alpha just groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I like you, you shitty brat.”

“Oh.” Before he could help it, the words slipped out of his mouth. “I love you, Levi.”

Seeing the widening of Levi’s eyes, he froze, realizing the enormity of the mistake he had just committed. Rapidly, he opened and closed his mouth silently to backtrack, but a hand on his lips stopped him.

“I… umm… think I love you too brat.”

He couldn’t believe the confession. Levi, the most controlled, unfeeling alpha he had ever known, had just admitted to loving him.

Glancing at the shorter male, Eren could see a slight flush in those pale cheeks at the admission. It was there for a moment, before Levi kissed him again, pressing his tongue into his mouth. It had been so long since he had been with the alpha. The last time they had kissed had been at least a week or two before their fight and he hadn’t masturbated once since then.

“Shit, I missed you, Eren.”

“Me too, Levi.”

Eren moaned as hands wound their way into his hair, pressing their mouths together again. His groin came into contact with the alpha’s hardening bulge, which was still very impressive, and a small shudder ran through him at the thought of being taken against the wall. It was like all his accumulated lust and suppressed anger flooded him immediately with adrenaline and his heart raced rapidly at the feel of Levi’s hard body sandwiching him against the wall. The alpha was now fully erect and straining against the cloth.

He panted heavily as they broke the kiss. Clumsy hands pawed at each other’s clothing, desperate to feel one another again. A hand roughly palmed his ass, kneading the supple flesh. Eren let out a desperate moan as their naked cocks brushed against each other. Like all male omegas, he was born without any pubic or body hair, and increased sensitivity among other things. The feel of Levi’s coarse nether hairs and hardness rubbing against his sensitive, smooth erection made him whimper.

“You’re so fucking sexy like that, Eren. I love how you’re completely bare for me.”

A strong palm circled their erections, pressing them together, and slowly moving up and down. Desperate, Eren added his hands and the velocity of their motions sped up. Precum covered both their hands, making the gliding motion easier and even hotter. His cock was throbbing, needing release. It had been so long, he knew he was going to come soon.

“So close, m-more, Levi…”

“Shit, brat.”

“Ahhh… Levi!” A finger breached his entrance and his hips immediately bucked up, thrusting into their fists and spilling his cum. The alpha wasn’t too far behind. The fisting increased in intensity and soon he felt another warm gush of semen against his hand as Levi groaned.

 

“Mmm…so Levi…” Eren curled up languidly around his mate, relishing in how those muscled arms felt around him. His bottom was deliciously sore, as the alpha had proceeded to fuck and knot him soon after their mutual jerk-off session. Although they had cleaned off in the shower, he could still feel the remnants of cum inside him.

“What brat?”

“What did you do after I left that night?”

“Nothing much. Sparred a bit with Eyebrows; decked him pretty good in the jaw too.”

“I wish I could have seen that…” he said wistfully. It was hard imagining Levi beating Erwin due to the sheer difference in their heights, but after seeing him take down Mikasa single-handedly without breaking a sweat, Eren wasn’t too surprised. It had been such a fast, fleeting moment that if he had blinked, he would have missed the whole thing.

“Maybe next time.”

“Can you teach me to do that?”

A dark brow arched high. He was momentarily confused at the heated smirk on Levi’s mouth, until he found himself underneath that hard body with his arms pinned above his head. A whimper escaped him as he felt his lover’s member press against his.

“Who knew you were so eager to be pinned down by me, Yeager?”

 

Eren found himself waking up around eleven the next day, no thanks to Levi’s roaming hands, covered in more love bites than he could count. It of course, led straight to another round of make-up sex, which only added to the number of red marks on his skin. Later, when he asked again, Levi agreed to instruct him, but it quickly led to more body-on-body action of another sort.


	7. Minor Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Eren starts his last year in high school, he's having troubles deciding what to do. Everyone around him seems to have their life sorted out, and he's feeling left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This along with the next 2 chapters will conclude the high school portion of Eren's life. The first 9 or so chapters are while they're still in the beginning of their relationship. Over time, these interactions do change, though, it won't be too prominent until a several chapters later. But, you _might_ be able to pick up on _some_ slight nuances here and there!
> 
> * * *

The rest of summer was a blur for Eren. Between his friends’ over-protectiveness - Mikasa still hadn’t completely forgiven Levi, summer school, and well, Levi - he had been too busy to think about much else. They were much closer to each other than they were before the whole debacle back in July, but neither of them had really talked about the future.

Eren glanced back down at the parent-teacher meeting form and grimaced.

Back when his parents were alive, college was still several years away, so they hadn’t really discussed it in any detail. His father had joked a few times about following in his footsteps, while his mother had encouraged him to pursue something that would make him happy. Eren briefly considered the medical route like his father, but he hated studying and the thought of dissecting humans and seeing so much blood made him lose his appetite.

Most of his classmates already knew or had some idea of what they wanted to do. One wanted to be a pilot, another wanted to join the army. Mikasa and Armin, of course, had their plans. Throwing his back against the sofa, he sighed. Was he the only one that had no clue what he wanted to do yet?

Hearing the door slam shut, a sudden burst of inspiration hit him. Surely, Levi or some of his workplace colleagues would have some advice?

 

Levi felt a pang of anxiety at leaving Eren at his Survey Corps office at the mercy of those people who were all certifiably insane to a certain degree. Heck, anyone in the profession was crazy and should be looked at or better yet locked up in a psych ward for narcissism, psychopathy, or histrionics, or a combination of the three. Some, like Petra were better, and Hange was an extreme case of just crazy, but he still felt a slight shiver at leaving his omega in front of those wolves.

They all knew he was mated; alphas and omegas could tell by the change in his scent, signaling him as being taken. The same rule applied to omegas in terms of Eren’s scent. Evolutionarily, it made sense to have a marker that highlighted if an individual wasn't a threat and looking for a mate. However, in this modern day and age, it made Levi uneasy that all facets of his life could be so openly known by others regardless of whether he wanted it or not. Especially since when they had first mated, it had been raw physical attraction, and sex of course. Poor Eren was probably going to get grilled over the roasting pit about everything, including their sex life, courtesy of Hange who had no social filter whatsoever. The lunatic knew about social etiquette and _could_ obey by those standards _if_ necessary (that was a big if), but disregarded it for ninety-nine percent of the interactions they had.

But bringing him here was probably the best choice. They were all brilliant people who had gone through and graduated university or college, and quite a few of them, like him and Eren, hadn’t had the easiest time growing up. When the seventeen-year-old had posed the question about deciding one’s life trajectory after high school, Levi didn’t know what to say.

His own choice had been precipitated by two main factors: one, a fervent desire to become independent and wealthy as soon as possible, such that he could leave his unsavory past and uncle behind; and two, the fact that he was able to attend university cost-free due to his academic record, in spite of being a few years younger than usual. It wasn’t until later when Erwin had suggested law, with a focus on corporate law, that he discovered an uncanny knack for it. The salary was great, and he really didn’t mind the grueling hours; it wasn’t like he had much going for him before Eren came along.

Things were a bit different for his mate, however. First and foremost, money was not a concern. Levi knew that Eren’s parent’s wealth had been put in a trust for the youth, and he himself was more than willing to make sure his mate had all he needed; being paid ludicrous amounts had to be worth something after all. Second, Eren had stated he wasn’t too sure what to do, and Levi didn’t want to force him into anything.

Shooting a dark glance at Petra, Levi smiled internally at her slightly panicked look. The redhead had been explicitly told to oversee Eren’s interactions with the rest of his team and any others, and she could be trusted… to a degree. He wanted to be there protecting his mate, but there was a pile of paperwork waiting for him – god he hated paperwork – and the majority who worked here feared him, so they would probably be bullshitting if he was around.

And so, it came down to bringing the naïve and innocent lamb into the den of wolves without him. If someone even hurt a strand of Eren’s head, he would make them pay, and dearly so.

 

“Eren, honey, you’re young! Go enjoy life! Stop worrying about all these boring adult things. That’s what Levi’s for.”

“But Hange –”

“Psh, Eren, just listen to _moi_.” Hange waved a hand at the brunette. “Go apply for some colleges and universities if that’s your thing, it’ll give you four more years to figure things out, but just enjoy being seventeen while you still can. I’m sure Levi could show you some _things_.”

Eren saw the waggling eyebrows and flushed at the sexual innuendos.

“So, how is it between the sheets with Mr. Grumpy, hmm? I heard alphas are insatiable in bed, is that true? Levi doesn’t say anything, so you have to tell me!”

“Uh…”

How was he supposed to answer that? Since their argument and reconciliation earlier in the summer, things had been good. If the sex had been great before, it was even better now. After their first week, he had been on oral contraceptives, which meant that more often than not, Eren woke up with his throat slightly hoarse from all the screaming. But the honey and ginger tea Levi made for him and his naturally speedy healing made it disappear by the time he was out the door.

Outside of the bedroom not much had changed, except the occasional kisses and other small signs of affection they exchanged, which naturally devolved into something more at times. Levi was still fairly uncommunicative, but over the following weeks Eren felt like he was getting better at reading the alpha. His mate hadn’t shared many heart-to-heart moments, but it wasn’t like he had either. Sometimes, though, Eren would catch Levi looking at him with a strange look that resembled wistfulness, especially after he talked about his time at school. But each and every time he asked, those grey eyes turned hooded. Although they both now had both feet in the relationship, there was still a level of trust and intimacy they hadn’t yet quite achieved yet. Eren figured it would come with time. They had known each other for barely over six months, and almost half of that had been spent as virtual strangers living together.

Thankfully, Petra, to whom he had been introduced to earlier, came and rescued him before Levi’s colleague could pry him with more questions.

“Hange, Levi’s looking for you.”

“Hmph. Grumpy probably doesn’t want me talking to his precious lambkins here.” Hange got up and pointed at Eren. “But we’re not done yet Eren! I’ll be back after dealing with the grump.”

He nodded uncertainly, and let out a big sigh once the brunette was gone. Dealing with Hange was draining. Eren had no idea why Levi could handle repeated associations with them given how taxing one small conversation was.

“Here. Drink this.” He took the outstretched cup from Petra’s hand, thanked her, and inhaled the chocolaty smell. Sipping the mocha, he relaxed as the jolt of bittersweet creamy chocolate and coffee drink warmed him up. It was heaven. He wasn’t sure the last time he had drank something this good.

“This is amazing. Thanks, Ms. Ral.”

“Just Petra is fine.” The ginger-haired lady took Hange’s vacated spot and smiled at him. “And your flattery is appreciated, but all I did was press a few buttons on the espresso machine. I figured you needed it after dealing with Hange.”

Humming his agreement, Eren took another sip of his drink. He had never really been a big fan of coffee, always finding it too bitter for his liking. But this was perfect. Not too sweet, nor too bitter, with just the perfect blend of creamy richness.

“So, Eren, Levi tells me you’re trying to figure out what to do after high school.”

“Yup, that’s why I’m here. Levi figured that someone in this ‘shithole of a workplace’” he quoted with his fingers, seeing the mirth in Petra’s eyes, “might be able to help.”

“I see. Do you have any questions for me?”

“Well how did you end up working here, Ms.–” Seeing her frown, he rapidly corrected himself. “Petra?”

“When I was back in law school, I read a recent case that was won by a student who had barely passed the bar and was already doing some amazing work. I wasn’t the only one awed by it. As it turned out, that person I admired was a graduate from our school who was the same age as me. When I first learned of it, it surprised and shocked me a little. But then, I somehow wound up finding myself working for him.”

“Who?”

“Levi.”

“Levi?” Eren blinked. He knew that the dark-haired male was good at what he did, already having a team under him at his age, but he never knew what others thought of his mate.

“Yes. I know, you’re probably wondering how or why on earth it happened. I’m not too sure myself. I remember putting in an application to work here, thinking it was a shot in the dark, but then a few weeks later here I was. Working for the man I had been admiring for most of my time at law school.” She laughed slightly, before turning her blue eyes at Eren. “I was just as surprised as you when I first met him. Frankly, it felt like a slap in the face to find out that the person I had looked up to was this short, crass male who had an obsession for cleanliness. But then a few days later when I actually had to work with Levi and the rest of the team, I realized that despite my first impression he was actually really good at what he does.”

Eren felt a slight uncomfortable churning as Petra described her admiration and respect for Levi. He had never felt it before, but he was also not used to hearing others talk about the male. She was talking about a side of the male that he had no clue about. Nudging his discomfort aside, he tried to focus back on their conversation.

“But what about before law school? How did you decide what to do then?”

“Oh, well my father was a police officer and always told me to ‘stay on the side of the law, young lady’ and I guess it just stuck.” She shrugged sheepishly at him, and then glanced at her watch. “Crap! I’m so sorry, Eren but we’re having a team meeting in ten minutes and I need to go prepare some documents. Levi mentioned that you might want to talk to Mike. He’s on the second office on the left over there.” She pointed down the hallway and he mentally located the room.

“Sure. No problem. Thanks so much Petra.”

“You’re welcome, Eren. It was fun talking to you. There’s too much testosterone in here and you’re like a breath of fresh air.” Before she walked away, she paused and gave him a crooked smile. “Also, when you meet Mike, he might seem a bit _strange_ , but you shouldn’t mind if he sniffs you. He’s a really good guy, and it’s just a strange habit he does with anyone new.”

“Uhh… okay?”

 

Lying back on his bed, he thought about his day at Levi’s workplace.

After meeting Mike, and talking to some more members of Levi’s team, the only one word he could say to describe the people there was eclectic. Hange still stood out as the most _unique_ of the bunch, and Mike wasn’t too far behind that. Petra was pretty nice, aside from the slight gut churning sensation he had whenever she talked, no gushed on about Levi. Eren didn’t know whether to be amused or angered by Oluo’s imitation of his mate, but he had enjoyed watching Levi show up midway and stare down the other male. Eld had a strange sense of humor, but was otherwise fairly blunt and tried to be more of a mentor than anything, though his advice to ‘go with his gut’ wasn’t very helpful. And Gunther didn’t seem to like him much.

Strangely enough, Hange had given him the most sound piece of advice after the brunette had chased him down later that afternoon. After hounding and embarrassing the hell out of him, they had told him that he had his whole life in front of him, and it was best to keep his options open for now. That he shouldn’t avoid applying somewhere simply because he thought he wouldn’t get in. And because he was young, to explore and try and find his passion while he had the time; university was simply one such avenue to do said exploration.

Shutting his eyes, Eren figured it wouldn’t do any harm to try applying. Besides, his mother had sometimes expressed her wish for him to attend post-secondary before she passed away.


	8. Holiday Rumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi hates Christmas, but Eren thinks otherwise, so the alpha ends up celebrating December 25th with his omega. Turns out, Christmas and his birthday aren't so bad if they include his own private Santa as his gift.

Levi grimaced at the joyous sounds of Christmas. He hated the holiday season and how enthusiastic people were about it. To him, it was nothing more than a bother and a mass commercial scam to make people spend more money than they had. It also meant more work, since many of their clients were adamant about getting things sorted out before the new year began.

But now he had to find something for the brat. Not that he knew what the younger male wanted. When he was seventeen, turning eighteen, he was already in college and living by himself. Kenny was imprisoned, and he had no time, family, or money to celebrate the damned holidays. He hadn’t met Hange and Erwin yet, so there was no one to force him out of his abode. Back then his time was split between work, classes, and studying. During the holidays he was practically working overtime since the pay was good, despite how much he hated it. Customers came in drunk out of their minds, whining about their love lives, or engaging in public displays of affection (or indecency as he liked to call it). But now, there was Eren to consider.

Thankfully, the brat had been invited to a holiday party the day before Christmas, and had left the house early to go and spend time with his friends. It meant that they could twenty-fifth of December alone, without intrusions, since he would have already met his friends. Hange was throwing a party at the same time, and requested him to Eren along, but he didn’t want a repeat of Halloween. Sure it had ended well, but Levi would much rather keep the brat to himself, instead of having to deal with all those eyes staring at his pretty mate. And the alpha had been forced to attend enough of those things to know that the holiday party was only worse. No one worked the day after, so it had become tradition to get drunk. The brat wasn't even old enough to drink yet – not that it ever stopped the four-eyed freak from offering the omega booze.

Sighing to himself, Levi wrangled out the incessant vibrating object in his pocket. There was a moment’s pause as he looked at the caller ID, trying to figure what was better. If he didn’t reply there’d be a barrage of texts and calls from the lunatic. Better to get it over with quickly.

Reluctantly, he hit the green button. “What is it shitty four-eyes?”

“LEVIII!” The shrill scream of his name made him wince. “Why aren’t you here? I wanted to see Eren too!”

Rubbing his forehead, he was glad that for once, he actually had an excuse that the mad scientist _might_ consider legitimate.

“One, Eren is at a party with his friends, so he wouldn’t be able to come anyways. And two, I’m out.”

“Aww, pooey… but what are you doing out? I thought you hated the holiday season!”

“I do, but the brat doesn’t. He wants to have a proper celebration, so I’m out… shopping.” The word was practically wrenched from his mouth. In the background, he heard the doorbell ring, and more happy laughs as another happy couple entered the store.

“Aww Levi… how _cute_ of you! Risking all those crowds to find a gift for your little boyfriend! Let _moi_ know if you need any help!”

He could practically hear the coo in their slightly drunken voice. It was why he had avoided asking anyone for help, especially Hange. They came up with the most ridiculous ideas. A few years ago Hange had given him a device for penis enhancement, thinking it would help him get laid more; as if he needed such a thing. And just last year he had overheard Hange cackling as Petra complained to the lunatic about how the gift had caused her date to turn red and splutter. Yup, definitely not happening.

“Shut it four-eyes.”

Pressing the ‘end’ button, he sighed in relief as soon as it was over. A moment later, Levi felt another buzz and saw a message from the lunatic, who had apparently changed their name on his phone – again. He would eviscerate them one day, slowly and painfully.

_Grumpy’s Bestie [8:23]: Levviii… don’t be such a Grinch! But, you’re probably too busy finding the perfect gift for your hunny bun, so we’ll forgive you this time. You’d better bring him for New Years though!_

He ignored the message, pocketing the phone, and went back to skimming the aisle. God he hated holidays.

 

Did he say he hated Christmas? Maybe before he had met Eren that would have been true, but eyeing his scantily clad mate, face flushed with embarrassment, made him want to thank whoever it was who came up with the idea of the sexy holiday outfit.

Levi’s throat was dry as the brat tiptoed towards him in that tiny red miniskirt that barely covered his ass. Hands covered in small white gloves fiddled anxiously with the ends of white fluff at the end of the skirt. The straps were practically falling off Eren’s creamy shoulders, and the fluffy trim made a perfect little ‘v’ between his breasts. There was a narrow black band around the omega’s neck, making him want to tug the offending material away; he was the only one who could mark his mate’s neck. Eren’s legs were encased in thigh-high stockings worn under a pair of small black boots. A matching belt and a small Santa hat with a bell hanging from the end perched on the omega’s head completed the ensemble.

“Turn around.”

There was a brief pause, before his mate obeyed him. Levi’s mouth was dry at the expanse of creamy tanned flesh in that miniskirt.

“So… do you like it Levi?”

Eren’s eyes furiously darted up and down from the carpet. His face was flushed and there was a slight hitch in his voice.

“God yes, Eren. You’re adorable like that.” He saw a small sigh of relief escape the male. But he wasn’t done teasing Eren just yet. Pulling lightly at the fluffy edge of the skirt, he ran a palm across the smooth tanned skin. “So… why are you dressed like this? Is this my Christmas present?”

He saw a small nod and smiled widely. Levi moved his hands up Eren’s leg, feeling the soft bare skin. When he found that he was completely bare underneath, he growled, dipping the tip of his finger into that inviting pucker. His mate mewled and leaned his hips towards him.

“You’re such a naughty boy. You’re not even wearing panties.”

“L-Levi…”

“Look at you, baby, getting aroused while wearing such a slutty outfit. What were you trying to do?” He ran a finger over the juices between the omega’s smooth, bare thighs, before pulling away. “Were you trying to seduce Santa into fucking you? Since that’s not going to happen.”

“N-No… I-It’s for you, Levi…”

“Then why don’t you show your mate what you want?”

“I-I want to suck daddy’s cock… can I, daddy?”

He nodded, unable to say anything to that shyly-worded erotic question. Levi knew Eren loved it when things got kinky. The omega hesitated for a moment, before licking his lips and getting on his knees to open his fly.

He knew he was already rock solid from seeing his mate dressed up like that, so it probably wouldn’t take too long for him to climax. And seeing Eren on his knees, calling him daddy, and about to suck him off was too fucking hot. Wandering fingers rubbed against his pants and he felt his erection being freed from the confines of his pants – he wasn’t wearing any underwear to begin with which made things easier. His omega’s eyes dilate in wonder the moment his ruddy length jutted up in front of his face.

“So big daddy… daddy can’t wait, can he?”

“Why don’t you show daddy what a good boy you are then, Eren?”

Eren gave him a coy look, fluttering those long lashes. A small pink tip swiping out to lick those pretty lips as his mate went down on him. Light fluttering kisses were pressed against his length and he groaned at the mischievous twinkling in those turquoise eyes as Eren slowly licked and sucked his way around his length teasingly.

“Shit… Eren.”

“Daddy’s cock is so hard and hot, I can’t wait to have it in my mouth.”

A pearl of precum formed and he felt the slow, teasing lick as Eren dragged his tongue across the head of his cock, before going down to suck him.

“Fuck…” He groaned, feeling the sudden warmth of his omega’s mouth around him. The sight of those sea-green eyes staring back at him and those crimson puffy lips sucking at his dick like it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted almost sent him over the edge. One tanned cupped his balls, massaging, while the other circled the remainder of his cock, squeezing slightly while moving up and down. The half-sucking, half-jerking motion felt amazing.

“Yeah, just like that. Such a good boy sucking daddy’s cock like that.”

Levi threaded his fingers into his lover’s hair, enjoying the bobbing sucks that Eren was doing. Judging from the almost-smile on those stretched-open lips, his gorgeous little mate was enjoying it too.

“You like that don’t you, baby?”

“Mmmm…” The vibrations caused by the tremors in Eren’s throat vibrated up his length, involuntarily causing him to thrust deeper into his mate’s mouth.

“Mmph…!”

“Fuck! Are you okay Eren?”

Levi was worried for a second from the small whimper he heard, but his omega only took it in stride, swallowing him in even deeper. He could have sworn there was a little smirk on those lips as his mate increased his suction and applied more pressure with the flat of his tongue. Taking that as a sign, he ran his hands through those soft brown locks and thrust gently into that warm cavern. The slick shine of Eren’s saliva on his cock and around those lips made him groan, as he felt his cock slide rhythmically in and out of that wet, warm vacuum.

“Shit, shit, shit…”

He could feel the enthusiasm as the bobbing motion increased. The pressure built even more and he thrust deeply once more into the omega’s throat, groaning loudly and throwing his head back. A wave of pleasure washed over him as he came, spurting his seed down his omega’s throat.

Levi didn’t know how he was so lucky to have a sexy mate with no gag-reflex and loved swallowing. Eren looked like a cat that got the cream as he swallowed his semen, releasing his still-hard cock with a small sound. A few streams leaked out the edges of his mouth and Eren slowly traced them with his finger, making a show of licking and sucking them. The alpha’s mind was in a daze as he watched his mate languidly clean off his cock, taking the time to savor the taste.

“Mmm…Daddy’s milk tastes so good… Merry Christmas Levi…”

 

Eren smiled up at his mate, as he swallowed the rest of Levi’s cum. He had been super nervous after seeing the new OnePlus One phone Levi had gotten him, about whether his mate would like his gift. It was only on his insistence that they celebrate both occasions – Christmas and Levi’s birthday – but he knew the alpha didn’t really care for either. It was only afterwards that he realized that it was very difficult to find his mate a gift. Levi already had or could anything one might traditionally want, and Eren wanted their first Christmas/birthday celebration to be memorable for the older male. He had never crossdressed before and although they had sex often and passionately, Levi was a very inventive lover, he was worried it made him look strange. The idea had been jokingly given to him by Hange after going to their Halloween party, but he had never thought it would work out that well.

He loved sucking his mate off. Seeing the lust in Levi’s face as those dark eyes stalked him, hearing the groans. Watching Levi lose control and tasting his essence was such a turn-on for the omega. But it also made him needy for that hard thickness to be sheathed inside him, filling him, knotting him. His natural lubrication coated the insides of his thighs as Eren stood up and straddled his mate.

Despite having made the alpha cum once, Levi was still rock hard. Slight twitches ran up his ass twitching as it came into brief contact with the head of the hard member he desperately wanted inside.

“Levi…” He ground his ass urgently against Levi’s hardness, needing his release.

“What is it baby?” The teasing look had returned as Levi a fingertip pressed against his anus.

“Hah…m-more…” He whimpered as the finger rubbed his hole. Teeth skimmed against his neck, and he ground frantically against Levi’s finger. “N-need you inside.”

“You’re such a naughty boy aren’t you, Eren?”

He felt another digit enter, scissoring and stretching him out.

“Y-yes, pl-please Levi…”

“Hang on, brat. If I don’t stretch you, it’ll hurt.”

“N-no, it’s fine if it hurts... need my alpha’s knot… f-feels so empty inside.”

“Tch. Aren’t you desperate to have my cock, brat?”

He felt the fingers rub against his prostate. Barely. Once, twice. Whimpering, those dark eyes were smirking as Levi watched. The teasing sensation that was nowhere near enough.

“Leviii… don’t be me-ean… gimme your cock already.” He whined, pressing his mouth near his lover’s ear.

“Needy brat.”

The fingers removed themselves, and hands helped him raise himself up, positioning him on top of that bulbous head. Using one hand to grasp onto Levi’s member, Eren slowly lowered himself, feeling the familiar feeling of being stretched. The ache was a little more painful this time, but Eren didn’t care. Bit by bit, he felt the hard length enter him, and almost immediately he felt the first stirrings of his climax.

“Ahhh…!” Lightning shot through him as Levi’s cock pressed against his prostate and he moaned, forcing the rest of the length in him. But merely being filled wasn’t enough. He needed more. Clutching onto those broad shoulders, he slowly began working himself up and down that hot, thick length.

“Nnghh…h-harder…”

It was hard at first, his hole not being properly prepared, but his natural lubrication made it slide in that much easier. His mate’s length was so long making Eren feel so full whenever Levi’s entire cock was stuffed inside him.

“Damn Eren, you’re so pretty dressed up and riding my cock like that.”

The alpha’s dark eyes bore into him, making his insides flood with warmth from the lust he saw. Hands groped his ass, kneading his flesh, causing his entrance to tighten around Levi’s hard flesh.

“Hahhh, so good Levi…”

“You have no idea how fucking hot you look, brat. I can’t wait to make you scream.”

His mate began moving his hips in union with his movements, causing the hard member inside to hit even deeper and harder into his channel. Levi’s mouth crashed onto his, his tongue thrusting into his mouth with just as much force as his cock.

Distantly, Eren could hear the audible squelching and slapping of skin on skin as his mate’s pelvis met his bottom. His nipples were hard against the silky material, but the soft fabric only slid against them offering no relief. His erection rubbed insistently against his mate’s stomach, leaking a pool of precum between them.

“Ahhh! Yes…right there…!”

Eren screamed as the speed increased. The added force caused Levi’s cock to ram straight against his pleasure spots, causing his dots to fill his vision as he felt the signaling of his impending orgasm. He could feel his ass clamp down around Levi’s pistoning cock, urging it in deeper inside him.

“Ah! M-more… h-harder… g-going to cum…”

“That’s right baby, scream my name while you cum.”

“LEEVVIIII…!” He wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck, shuddering from the force of his climax. The continued thrusts only made him moan harder as he came again when the moment he felt Levi’s hot seed flooded his channel and his alpha’s knot swell inside him.

 

“Ahhhh!” The familiar rush of euphoria rushed over him as Levi thrust one last time into him.

Early on, Eren he had lost track of how many times they had done it. There was a brief respite when they fell asleep for a few hours after lunch and when prepping for dinner, but dinner was a tortuous affair. Levi had enjoyed teasing him throughout. He could barely eat, given the hardness wedged deep inside him and the way his mate was enjoying feeding him mouth-to-mouth. The intermittent shallow thrusts didn’t help either. After this, Eren knew he would never look at a Christmas dinner in quite the same way again.

They had probably left trails of semen all over the apartment, given how many times he had been filled and how the white fluid had begun to trickle down his legs when his mate’s knot wasn’t trapping it inside. Heck, the man wouldn’t even let him answer the phone without touching him; it was like Levi couldn’t take his hands off after he wore that miniskirt. Eren would definitely die of embarrassment the next time he saw Armin or Mikasa, given how he had practically moaned during those calls.

But thinking of them reminded him of all the trouble they had helped him with in obtaining Levi’s birthday gift. The day was almost over, but it would be meaningless if he gave it tomorrow.

“Levi… can you p-pull out in a bit? I need to get something…”

“Get what, brat? It can wait.”

The arms around him tightened again, and he shoved lightly at Levi’s chest. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go very far given how tired his limbs were now that he was finally coming down from the adrenaline rush. And that alpha knot was still firmly sheathed inside him.

“But your birthday is almost over! And I need to give you your gift.”

“I thought _this_ was my gift.” Levi’s hardness nudged lightly inside him, and he whimpered at the sensation. His ass was completely rubbed raw from all their earlier exertions, making any kind of movement send bits of pleasure through him. Eren couldn’t help the flush that went up his skin as one glowing grey eye opened and stared back him, grinning.

“Th-that was for Christmas… but this is for your birthday.”

“Fine.” Suddenly he found himself hoisted up with Levi’s knot still snug inside him. “But I’m coming with you.”

“I-it’s over by the tree…”

Eren gasped, wrapping his shaky legs tighter around his mate, as every step caused the knot inside him to rub against his painfully sensitive insides.

“This one?”

He nodded at Levi’s pointing to the package hidden off to the side. Somehow, his mate managed to grab it from the without dislodging his cock, though the movement did cause him to press even deeper inside. He soon found himself in the same position as earlier, wearing the same outfit, although the top part had been tugged down almost to his waist. Levi hadn’t wanted to take it off, stating that it was still Christmas, and suddenly finding himself straddling his seated mate, caused the soft lining to brush against his sensitive cock. Eren couldn’t help as another small whimper escaped.

“Already eager for another round, brat?”

He could hear the teasing in Levi’s voice, both of them knowing he was more than ready. But he shook his head. That could wait, and he really wanted Levi to open his present. Even if the man hated the day, it was the first time they were celebrating his birthday.

“Happy birthday, Levi. O-open it…”

He saw the small look of disbelief in Levi’s eyes before his mate slowly unwrapped the gift with machine-like precision. There was a faint widening in those grey eyes as he slowly flipped through the album, wrinkling his brow in confusion after seeing that only the first few pages were filled, most of them blank. The filled pages were pictures of them together, mostly taken by his friends when they were out and Levi wasn’t scowling. There was one of the Levi sleeping, his brow unfurrowed and the lines on his face were smoothed out, making the man look years younger.

“When did you take these?”

He motioned to ones where they were sitting on a park bench and Levi was almost smiling.

“Oh, Mikasa and Armin helped me take some, but I took the rest and put it together… Do you like it?” Eren asked shyly, fidgeting slightly when the male didn’t respond, his fingers still smoothing over the photos. “I know you don’t really have that many happy memories and hate your birthday, but I was thinking that we could, you know, fill this up over the years?”

“It-it’s… I don’t know what to say… Thank you, Eren.” A soft kiss was pressed against his mouth. As the pair of lips pulled away from his, he could feel a small smirk on Levi’s face.

“Maybe I should add a picture of us like _this_ into here. It is my birthday after all.”

Eren could hear the suggestive leer in the alpha’s voice as fingers traced over his scantily-clad figure, nudging him closer.

“L-Levi!”

His protest fell on deaf ears as he felt his mate begin to pepper small kisses along his collarbone. Despite how tired he was, and knowing he was going to be unable to move for the rest of tomorrow, if not the rest of the year, he let out a small mewl of pleasure at the action.

 

Looking back at his sleeping mate, Levi brushed the sweaty hair away from Eren’s eyes. He was too lazy to move to clean the mess they had made, with those tanned arms and naked body wrapped around him. He knew he had completely worn out the brat given all the times they had done it and a lot of cleaning needed to be done. But it was worth it.

And yes, he admitted to himself amidst the deep regular breaths of his mate, the holidays weren’t so bad… at least when Eren was around.


	9. High School Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally finishes high school! Levi and Hange show up, Mikasa has a bone to pick, and Armin is reluctantly dragged into the Zoe madness & Ackerman warzone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my first chronological arc. Least it is in my mind. Originally, this along with the previous few chapters were supposed to go into the _Feelings arc_ but they didn't really mesh that well. Plus, I didn't want to name an arc "high school" since that wasn't the focus.  
>  Next arc: **University** (with mentions  & appearances from other familiar faces soon!)
> 
> Cheers! As always, general comments, suggestions, and kudos are welcome!
> 
> P.S. No, there's no smut. Yes, there's Levi vs. Mikasa - slightly.  
> P.P.S. Armin's POV for a portion of this and poor guy gets the brunt of Hange. Also, I apologize for the bio terms! Look them up if you're interested.  
> P.P.P.S. I really swear, this is the last one... Eren's height hasn't and won't change for the rest of the fic, Hange is just being Hange. I'm sticking with the 160/170-175-ish centimeter heights for the pair.
> 
> * * *

“Eren Yeager.”

He couldn’t believe his ears as he walked onto the stage to pick up his high school diploma and graduate. His life still didn’t feel real to him. In less than a month he would be finished with finals and soon the summer holidays would start.

The last three years had been a rollercoaster in all possible ways. His mom’s death, moving in with Levi, being mated with said man, university and college applications, Christmas and Levi’s birthday, Valentine’s, his 18th birthday, and now graduation…

Armin was, of course, valedictorian, but Eren was surprised he had done so well and had gotten accepted into the University of Trost. Given his above average grades record, which had admittedly been improving, and lack of substantive extracurriculars on his record it had been a long shot to get in. But somehow he had gotten into the same place that Armin and Mikasa would be studying. They would be pursuing different things – Armin would be going to prelaw, Mikasa into some combination of sport sciences and physiotherapy designed for athletes, and he was just going into the general Arts stream for now – but it still meant they would be in the same place and perhaps take some of the same courses. He hadn’t been sure what to pursue, but Eren did know he preferred Social Studies and History over Biology and Physics. It was largely due to Levi’s influence that he ended up there.

In retrospect, he was immensely glad for everything that had happened between them. Levi wasn’t the best mentor, guardian, or even lover, but there were times when the things he did surprised Eren. Like how had gone out of his way to bring Eren to his workplace for advice. Without the added push from Hange and the rest, back in September, he might have easily given up the chance at a national university.

Despite everything that had happened, they were still in the “getting to know each other” stage of their relationship. There were many things he didn’t know about the man, and Eren hadn’t wanted to push too strongly. He knew that Levi had lost people he cared about in the past, and that he was also orphaned, but the alpha never went into much details. And now, knowing that his feelings were mutual, Eren didn’t feel the urgency to ask questions. They were still in the beginnings of a strange relationship, part-mentor and part-lover, and there was time to pry when they were more comfortable with each other. Plus, he wanted to avoid a relapse of their first argument.

Smiling as he shook hands with the principal, he couldn’t remember much else as he went and sat down as the next names were called. The rest of the ceremony was a blur to him, names and sounds, many he didn’t even know.

Filing out with the rest of his class, their black robes swishing alongside his, Eren suppressed his large yawn, stretching the moment he got outside the building. It was good to feel the sun on his face; the auditorium had been pretty chilly. A hand suddenly clapped on his back, and he turned around, surprised to see Hange.

“Eren, congratulations on graduating!” Arms squeezed him in a tight bear hug and he tried, partially in vain, to break free.

“Oi, shitty glasses, stop strangling him.”

“Pah! You’re no fun, Levi.” Hange released him after one last squeeze.

“Th-thanks Hange…” he coughed once he was free from that constricting grasp. The strength in Hange’s actions continually caught him off-guard. It was kind of similar to how Levi was much stronger than he looked, although in the case of the latter, he knew just how muscled the alpha was under all those clothes.

“Definitely! I’m so proud of you Eren!” The brunette pretended to dab their eyes with the edge of their sleeve, eliciting a snort from the shorter male. “My precious baby… I still remember when you were just this tiny,” Hange motioned slightly below Levi’s height, “and I asked you to live with Levi.”

“Fuck you four-eyes.”

Levi’s hand shot out, whacking the brunette’s head with an audible thud. Eren winced as Hange flinched from the action. That must have hurt, but they seemed rather unaffected, only rubbing the spot with a slight frown.

“Levi… why can’t you be nicer to me?” Eren wanted to laugh at the way Hange was pouting now, hands on their hips, their bottom lip protruding out. “You’re always such a meanie…”

“Tch, as if I care.”

“Hmph! Well, see if I come to any of your graduations, grumpy! I’m going to go find someone who actually appreciates me.”

Eren figured that Hange presumably meant to find Armin or Mikasa. They had all been introduced to one another during his 18th birthday. The brunette had tried sneaking in alcohol, but Levi had caught them and proceeded to dump it all away. It had led a strange argument between the two adults, who had acted closer to Eren’s age – Hange whining and Levi slightly bullying – than their own. Like right now.

Levi stuck up his middle finger at the brunette. Eren couldn’t help grinning as Hange reciprocated the gesture by blowing a wet raspberry, causing the shorter male to scowl, before running off into the crowd. Despite them both having doctorates and being working adults, aside from the swearing, the scene was so childish.

Catching the glare Levi leveled at him, he immediately turned to his alpha, surprised that he had showed up at all. “Levi, I thought you were busy today?”

“Wanted to surprise you, brat.” A corner of the man’s stoic mouth twitched as he shrugged. The shades obscuring his eyes made it more difficult to tell what he was thinking, but personally, Eren thought it suited Levi’s dark, handsome looks. “The lunatic insisted on coming.”

“I think you just wanted to see me,” Eren cooed, going over to hug the Levi. Instead of opening his arms, a hand reached out to flick him between the eyes.

“Ow, Levi! What was that for?” He rubbed against the stinging spot angrily, hoping it wouldn’t show. He didn’t want to walk around with a red spot in the middle of his forehead.

“Tch, since when did your head get so big, brat?”

“My head’s not big!”

“Hey, midget! Stop hurting Eren!” Mikasa’s voice cut through them, followed by her hurried footsteps. Levi shot her a challenging look, as if daring her to confront him and lose in front of all these prying eyes. Knowing the two of them, this wouldn’t end well.

Walking over to his childhood friend, he gently tugged at her arm. “Hey ‘Kas, it’s no biggie.”

Before either of them could speak respond, Hange’s shrill scream cut through the entire courtyard, stunning them into silence. “ARMIN YOU GENIUS!!!”

Eren winced at the sound, seeing Levi and Mikasa do the same. Conversation quickly resumed and he heard people murmur, complaining about the loud and _annoying_ high-pitched squeal. If the brunette had been so audible from here, he pitied what Armin must be going through. He hoped his best friend was okay. His ears would probably be ringing from the scream, and was probably locked in one of those strangle-hugs at the moment.

“Uhhh…” Figuring that he should probably go and rescue his best male friend, since Levi didn’t care to stop Hange and Mikasa was more engrossed in her face-off with the man, he gestured vaguely towards the direction of the voice. Eren hoped they wouldn’t do anything stupid, but knowing how protective they both were, it was hard to say. Plus they still had a score to settle, or rather Mikasa did.

“I’m going to find Armin. Don’t start anything… _please_.” Looking at the two most important dark-haired figures in his life, he pleaded, slightly trusting that they could set aside their personal vendetta until a more private venue. He could see Levi’s eyebrow rise as the latter questioned his abilities of self-control, while Mikasa merely hugged the scarf closer to her mouth.

Casting one backwards glance after he had walked a few paces, Eren could see the energy crackling dangerously between them. Mikasa was dressed in her graduation robes, the red scarf he had given her tucked around her neck, hands on her hips, glaring at the shorter male. Levi was standing there nonchalantly with his arms crossed over chest in his signature black. The dark color and that pair of shades highlighted his physique and pale skin, making him seem more hot than usual, dangerously so. Eren couldn’t wait until they were alone.

 

“So, Eren, when are you going to move out?”

“He’s not moving out.”

“What do you mean he’s _not_ moving out?” There was a small clatter as Mikasa put her water glass on the table rather heavily. “He’s going to university soon, shouldn’t he start living _alone_?” Her tone clearly implied the lack of a certain male alpha who was currently giving her the evil eye.

“Tch, didn’t you hear me? He’s staying with me.”

Sparks flew between the pairs of gunmetal eyes from the two dark-haired people at their table. This was supposed to be a celebration, but had turned into a cold war between two very stubborn people. The only person he knew who was more stubborn was Eren, who was currently worriedly glancing at the two combatants sitting next to him. Armin was just glad he wasn’t the one stuck between the two. Even Hange was a better alternative.

Originally he had thought that they were going to the grad party at some other guy’s house, but Levi and Hange’s appearance changed things. The latter had wanted to celebrate Eren’s graduation, which meant Levi had to be there. And since Eren was going, Mikasa hadn’t wanted the mated pair together, which meant Eren had begged him to come and act as a buffer for the two with bad blood between them.

The ride here had been hell. Thankfully, Hange had drove themselves, but he ended up in back of the shorter male’s vehicle next to Mikasa, who figuratively burned a hole glaring at the back man’s head the whole trip. His best friend had mentioned that Levi was rich, they had met at a fairly upscale café back when Eren had just begun living with the man, but it still stunned him _how_ rich the man was driving a Lamborghini for his age. _Survey Corps_ may have been one of the best law firms in the world, god knows how difficult it was to get a position there – it was his dream job, the man would need to be pulling at least a seven-figure salary to afford the car. Or was extremely lucky with his investments or something. Maybe a bit of both. Most lawyers easily made six-figures and only the top brass made seven.

Glancing at the two, he wondered if there was some familial relation between Levi and Mikasa. They both shared the Ackerman surname, and had some similar features such as that jet-black hair and dark grey eyes that turned silvery at times. He had never seen Levi in action, but from Eren’s story and the rigorous training Mikasa had been doing after their confrontation, they were also both physically agile and quite well-built. Plus, they were both alphas, but that wasn’t necessarily an indication of any relationship.

It was currently estimated that around five percent of the population were alphas, and there was a similar number of omegas. It wasn’t yet fully understood, but there were a few known genetic mutations in the DNA sequence which were the best chances of predicting what a child would present as. However, it wasn’t a sure-thing. Armine had read that not all the mutations were necessary, nor did the loci of the changed base pairs make sense. Some showed up in promoter regions, others in the middle of junk DNA, and the length of the additions and rare deletions in the genetic sequence also varied. There was some consensus that longer repetitions of certain nucleotides were tied with dominance in alphas, but general knowledge of the genome was still highly unknown.

In a practical sense, it meant about half of those with those mutations ended up presenting as betas. Of the remaining approximately ninety percent of betas, it was much rarer for any of them to present as an alpha or omega. Parentage, of course, mattered given the genetic contributions of each parent, but children of betas, neither of whom had any of the necessary marks, could also present either alphas or omegas. There were also some sex-related differences, such that it was much rarer for a female, like Mikasa, to be an alpha. Conversely, Eren, being a male omega, was also just as rare.

In other words, science was still very far behind figuring out what caused a person to present as an alpha, beta, or omega, and familial lines were generally the best way. Mated alpha-omega parents were much more likely to have progeny who were alphas or omegas, but the success rate was still around fifty-fifty or less.

“Hey Armin, Eren told me you’re going into pre-law. Interested in becoming one of us?” Hange asked curiously, interrupting him from his musings.

“Probably. I haven’t gone through any courses, but I’ve always loved reading as a kid.” He took a sip of his lemonade, swallowing thoughtfully, carefully ignoring the conflict at the other side of the table. “And the few case files I’ve read were really interesting. Especially the ones in which there were pretty compelling arguments, but ultimately fell through.”

“Hmm…” The brunette pursed their lips for a moment. Armin still found it strange to address and think of Hange by non-binary, gender neutral pronouns. “Hey Levi!”

“Don’t shout, you shitty four-eyes.” He saw the dark glare leveled their way.

“Don’t you think that Armin is like our own mini-Erwin?” Hange reached out to ruffle his hair. “He’s such an adorable blonde little genius! Just like your precious little hunny bun over there.”

There was a small thump under the table. “OW! Levi!”

“Shhhh!” Someone at one of the neighboring tables turned to glare and angrily shush them. Armin almost died of mortification on the spot.

Holding the glass to his lips, he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

He had nearly forgotten why he generally avoided meeting up with the people in Eren’s life, preferring to meet with his friend alone. Levi was alright if you could stomach his crude language and blunt way of speaking, but whenever Mikasa was around the atmosphere turned icy. Even with the three of them – Mikasa, Eren, and him – she was always interrogating their friend about his mate. Throw Levi’s colleague into the mix and it was a cocktail for disaster.

 

“Levi, I wish you wouldn’t antagonize Mikasa like that…” He heard Eren sigh as the brat took off his shoes.

Dinner had come close to disastrous. Heck, that friend of Eren’s could have easily caused World War III given her hostility towards him, not that Levi minded. It was easier to have your enemies in plain sight than to have them hidden in the background. He had learned that the hard way. But her attitude was getting tiring.

“Tch, it’s not my fault she’s like that.” He clicked his tongue, proceeding to hang up his coat and walk inside.

“I know, it’s just that I don’t like the two of you fighting whenever you see each other.” A hand reached out to muss that already messy brown hair even further. “You guys both mean so much to me, I don’t get why you can’t just get along…”

“Oi, brat. Close your eyes.”

“Huh?” A pair of bewildered eyes turned to look at him.

“Just close your eyes, Eren.”

“Umm, okay…?” Eren gave him a skeptical glance before shutting them. “…this isn’t some weird perverted thing you’re going to do right, Levi?”

“Tch, no.” Though the idea of blindfolding his mate did have some appeal to him. Just not today or right now.

Making sure Eren’s eyes were closed, he grabbed the bouquet of springtime flowers that reminded him so much of his omega’s scent. He had no clue what they were; only that he figured they wouldn’t have a private celebration of his graduation given all the likely intrusions – he was right.

“You can open them now.”

The pair of bright green eyes immediately noticed the splash of pastel pinks, bright yellows and oranges, with the occasional splash of white and green. His mouth was frozen in a small ‘O’ of surprise.

“Congratulations on graduating, brat.”

“I can’t believe you got me flowers! Thank you, Levi!” Eren immediately responded by crushing his arms and mouth around him, the flowers held behind him.

“I know a better way for you to show your thanks.” He smirked, grabbing his omega by the ass to lift his indignantly squawking mate up and walking towards the bedroom.

“Levi! You told me it wasn’t anything perverted!”


	10. University Life [University 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 1]**  
>     
> Eren starts his university life and has a hard time adjusting to the juggling classwork, meeting with friends, an annoying horse-faced asshole, and Levi's work hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was just a bit of filler, to introduce Jean as an asshole, and the fact Eren kind of wants to spend more time with Levi. And maybe some lighter things for our omega after such a stressful week in classes. Oh, and the 104 is back! Well some of them anyways.
> 
> There'll be more of the Eren/Jean interaction next chapter! Ah Jean, you're going to end up humiliating yourself several times in this arc... can't wait.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are welcome!
> 
> * * *

**_Several_ ** **_months ago..._ **

_“Oh my god, Levi! I got in!”_

_He still couldn’t believe his eyes as he read and reread the letter in his hands, the first line stating:_

_Dear Mr. Eren Yeager,_

_We have considered your application for the University of Trost, and would like to extend an offer of acceptance into the College of Arts and Sciences for the upcoming fall semester…_

_Eren had had to reread it several times, just to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Earlier last week he had received a rejection from Mitras, not that it had been his top choice and would have meant moving away from his friends and Levi. They both were equally ranked universities, with amazing programs, but it had lowered his hopes and made him fear for the worst. When he had opened the mailbox to see the letter with the crest of Trost U on it, his heart had plummeted, hands growing sweaty and cold. It had only been with Levi’s annoyed prodding at him being morose and a crazy anxious wreck at dinner, which made him gather up the courage to pry open the envelope._

_“Yes you did, now stop molesting me. I need to do the dishes, brat.”_

_“But Levi! I actually got in!” Eren continued to clutch excitedly at the shorter man, uncaring that Levi looked like he was about to murder him. He still couldn’t believe that he had gotten in. That he would be attending the same school as his best friends. “Oh my god, I have to tell Mikasa and Armin!”_

_He could hear the ‘fucking brat’ the shorter male let out as he hurried out the room to get his phone._

 

* * *

 

“Tell me again Armin, why I thought it would be a good idea to take English Lit?”

He moaned and buried his head on the table. Eren hated the class. Not only was it at eight a.m. in the morning on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, which meant he needed to wake up at least an hour and a half earlier – at least Levi was up by then – it also meant he was stuck sitting next to the most annoying dick he had ever met. Jean fucking Kirstein. Who also happened to have the largest crush on Mikasa.

Mondays and Wednesdays were only marginally better than Fridays, since they were lectures, which meant that the horse-faced asshole couldn’t bug him all the time. Most of the times he was able to find a seat elsewhere, but the times he was close to the guy, he sent faces and notes at him asking for Mikasa’s number or where she would be or things about her, all of which Eren tried to ignore.

Fridays were much worse. They were stuck together in a small twelve-person discussion group, and the horse-faced asshole was in it. Their teaching assistant, or TA, was an incompetent turd, who merely had them break up into smaller groups ranging from 2-4 persons for small group discussions, which were useless. And more often than not, Eren was stuck with the horse face, since the asshole had made it his mission to get closer to him to ask Mikasa out. It was only three weeks into the semester and he wanted to die.

“Because you need it to graduate?”

“But it’s so fucking boring. Makes me want to kill myself…” he groaned again, running his hands through his hair. “The prof talks with this nasally English accent, wears the same tweed coat every day, and writes on a fucking overhead projector on laminations with a permanent marker! What year is he from anyways? The 1800’s or something? And since that damn horse face found out about Mikasa, he’s been bugging me every minute of the day… Why couldn’t you have been in the same section as me, Armin?”

Being in pre-law, all of Armin’s classes were offered through the law school, meaning that although they both had an English class at eight in the morning, they were in separate rooms in separate buildings, learning different things. They could share electives, like the intro psychology class Armin had taken with him after his morning economics lecture on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but no courses used towards their degree.

“Well, you could always drop the class…”

Shaking his head, he grimly sucked on the straw of his drink. They both knew he wouldn’t do that. It was hard enough getting accepted into such a prestigious institution, and Levi would kill him he if knew Eren had dropped it for such a lame reason. And section 104 was the only one that fit his schedule. The other ones were either in the evening or conflicted with his other classes.

Armin left soon after to get to a recitation section in the law building, leaving Eren all alone with his thoughts. After futilely warring with himself for the rest of the break, he decided, not that he hadn’t already known, to keep the class. If Levi could deal with a lunatic like Hange, he could deal with Jean, right?

 

Dropping his bag down, Eren collapsed on the sofa. The day had dragged on forever, worse than usual. Jean, that horse-faced asshole, had caught him walking with Mikasa and somehow invited himself and his friend, Marco, along. Eren didn’t mind the freckled giant; he could easily see himself getting along with the male. But Jean… well, Jean was an asshole. Period.

His routine of grabbing a coffee at the café nearby and catching up with Mikasa was ruined by the horse. Since university started, it was difficult to find a time which meshed with her schedule, since they were in completely different faculties on the opposite ends of campus. And all the science classes had those freakishly long three to four hour labs that stole a lot of time. Eren had no idea how she juggled her full schedule, training, and being on the varsity fencing team, and still had time to meet up and text him regularly. But between her training regime and classes, it was difficult to find time that regularly worked for both of them.

Meeting with Armin was easier. The prelaw program was next door and most of their classes were pretty normally timed. They had lunch twice a week after the intro psych class, which made things a lot easier. When his best male friend had told him that he was starting some assistantship with one of the law professors, Eren had been surprised. Armin had already mentioned to him that there were a bunch of social events for pre-law students every week, along with numerous readings. How did he find the time to cram all of that with a ten hour per week part-time job?

Eren was stressed out enough when he found out that most of the classes were paper or exam based. He hated writing papers, and he loved to procrastinate. Which was why his grades always sucked. Everyone in his life – his parents before they passed away, Levi, Hange, Mikasa, even Armin, said he always had the brains, but never used it. Originally when the semester started, he had thought about joining some clubs, and nothing appealed to him. Eren couldn’t deal with the barrage of information and opportunities crammed in his face all of a sudden.

Like what had happened this afternoon.

At first it had gone pretty well. He was engrossed in a conversation with Marco, while Jean rambled to Mikasa who blatantly ignored him. Apparently the dark-haired giant was in the sciences and aiming for nursing school. Eren had been a bit confused about his goal. What kind of guy would want to be a nurse? Why not a doctor? But who was he to judge, when he didn’t even have a goal in mind.

But then, Mikasa asked him about Levi.

Which of course set off a chain of events involving the horse-faced asshole questioning and goading him, Mikasa throwing Levi under the bus, and him retaliating in kind. They had only stopped after Marco intervened. But the mood had been ruined. And he hadn’t even had the chance to talk to Mikasa. Damn horse’s fault. Fuck you too, Jean.

Even Hange was better than the horse face. Although the brunette liked to pry and ask questions about everything, at least they were funny and told him no-filter tales about Levi which had him cracking up most of the times. Plus, they actually had a brain and could say some decent things at times. Eren had no idea what Marco saw in Jean, the latter was a rude ugly, son of a bitch… or mare rather, given that he was a horse.

Scratching his head, Eren figured he really needed to start working on a paper that was due in less than a week. He had barely thought about it, having forgotten about it until class earlier. Something about describing the differences between deflation, depreciation, and a recession. He really didn’t want to do work, but at least it’d help keep his mind off that horse face who was ruining his life. And it wouldn’t be good to procrastinate any longer given how badly he had already sat on the essay prompt.

Powering up his laptop, he grabbed his econ textbook, flipping to the correct chapter. Finding it, he opened up his notes and started typing into a blank text document.

 

Hearing a knock on his door, Eren rubbed his eyes and stretched. What time was it? He couldn’t remember dozing off. Levi wasn’t returning for dinner, so he had ended up ordering out and hunkering down to try and figure out what to write for his essay. There were so many technical terms it made his head hurt. The words had begun blurring together, and the last thing Eren could recall was something about deflation being bad as it signaled more debt and could exacerbate a recession or even depression.  Which was why government intervention would during those periods when the inflation rate dropped. His brain pounded from all the intense thinking and jargon.

Hearing another knock, he got up to open the door, yawning as stood up.

“Yeah? Need something Levi?”

“No. It’s two a.m. and your lights were still on.”

“What?” He yawned again, stretching out his arms. A bit of drool leaked out, and he wiped it away sheepishly, earning him a patently pissed off look from Levi. “Sorry, I dozed off working on a paper for class.”

“Tch. Get some rest, brat.” Levi turned leave and before he knew it, Eren cried out, “wait!”

“What?”

“Umm… Could we do something this weekend?”

Since his classes had resumed, he had rarely talked to Levi. Not that it was either of their faults. Eren was having some difficulties adjusting to university, some of his new friends frequently asking him to hang out during the evenings, and Levi’s workload had increased again. The older male had been gone the last week for another business trip, and after getting back, even if they had dinner together most nights, he would hole up in his office reading through that giant heap of case files on his table.

Eren kind of missed their quiet time together, when they would just sit in the living room and drink tea. Or when he would ramble on to Levi and the man would simply grunt in response. Or the things they did between the sheets. In all, he just missed the man.

“We’ll see.” There was a noncommittal grunt before Levi turned to walk away.

 

As it turned out, neither of them had much private time during the weekend.

Erwin had called Levi out for a meeting on Saturday, and the latter had returned home late in the evening, with a larger frown and pissed off attitude, complaining about Erwin and some stick stuck up his ass. At least Eren had gotten quite a bit of his paper written. Then on Sunday morning, he had received some texts from Armin asking where they wanted to meet to go and watch Mikasa’s fencing competition. He had returned to the apartment just after dinner, and there was another day gone like that.

“Oi, you there, brat?”

“Levi?” Eren scrambled up from his spot on the rug. He’d spent the last thirty minutes getting stuck in a group text with Jean and some others from their English class complaining about the professor. Not that he didn’t disagree, but how the hell did that asshole keep coming up anyways? “Need something?”

“You busy?”

“Uhh… not really?” He looked back at his phone that kept going off.

_[9:03] Thomas: lame ass prof asked me to FAX him my draft essay like wtf?_

_[9:03] Horseface: wat srsly?_

_[9:04] Thomas: ya_

Okay… so his prof – Dr. Shadis – was really from the 1800’s or at least another era apparently. That didn’t matter. Eren was more concerned with what Levi wanted.

“Want some tea, brat?”

“Sure?” He shrugged. There wasn’t much else to do, his econ paper was basically done after all that work he had crammed in while Levi was meeting with Erwin on Saturday.

Eren kind of liked what he had dubbed their ‘evening tea time.’ There was no rhyme or reason, but sometimes they would just lounge around, Levi reading a paper and he fiddle with his phone or something, with a pot of tea between them. Sometimes they would chat a bit. Kind of like that term they just learned in psych where two kids played on their own, but next to each other: parallel play. Not that they were kids, but each of them did their own thing. It was peaceful and calming, and there was a nice dynamic. And a big plus was being able to ogle the shorter male.

Sipping his hot drink, Eren watched Levi hold the cup at the rim. It still amused and bewildered him how Levi made that possible. He had tried once, and epically failed. Not that he’d want a repeat of that anytime soon. He almost scalded his crown jewels that day. Nope, definitely not repeating it anytime soon.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Hold your cup like that.” Eren mimicked Levi’s hold with his cup, before carefully putting back on the table. Thankfully, he hadn’t burned himself this time.

“Practice.”

“But how can you stand the temperature of the rim and drink from it without burning yourself or dropping the cup?”

“The heat doesn’t bother me, and it’s always fun watching others try and fail.” He watched as Levi brought the steaming cup up to his eyes effortlessly, shrugging as he drank from his cup.

“Jerk.”

Levi raised a brow, before going back to his paper. Eren fought the desire to get a rise out of the older male, and instead opted to stick his tongue out for the heck of it, receiving a murmured ‘brat’ from his conversation partner.

Despite the reigning silence, the ripple of the paper flipping, and the occasional clink of a cup being placed down, it wasn’t bad like this. Just him and Levi, and blessed peace from everything else.


	11. The Halloween Bet [University 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 2]**
> 
> Eren is invited to a Halloween party and gets tangled up in a bet with the horse'dick'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next 2-3 chapters will be Eren-centric, namely going through his first year of university. Levi won't really show up as much. This was to show their development as separate people as well as together. Right now they're not exactly one cohesive unit, and Eren is still maturing and growing up.
> 
> * * *

“Eren! I’m hosting a Halloween party this Friday. You should come.” He heard a female voice chirp.

Swiveling his head, he turned and saw a short blonde from his class. Historia… or Krista… he always got the name mixed up, since one was her legal name and the other was the one she told her friends to call her by. Although they were both in the same discussion section, Eren didn’t know her well at all. Especially with that tall, brown chick hovering over her.

They hadn’t really talked much, so he wasn’t sure why Krista had invited him along. What little he knew about her mainly came from rumors floating around. He could tell by her scent that she was an unmated omega. And because of her petite size and, blue eyes, blonde hair, and her presentation as an omega, Eren had overheard many guys talk about ‘digging that hot blonde ass,’ not that he was interested.

He was thankful at least, that he didn’t have to deal with those lechers. Largely, since he was a male and mated. He couldn’t smell it, but Mikasa had told him his scent changed, telling other alphas and omegas that he was already mated, warning them off. Eren could, however, detect Levi’s scent faintly all over his skin, which was a giant red light for other alphas, who were weaker than his short grumpy mate. Every morning, Eren had deal with the marking bites the male left all over his neck, claiming him for all to see. He didn’t mind it, but sometimes Levi had a tendency of going overboard with his possessiveness.

Still, the thought of the party really appealed to him. It surprised and excited him a little. Horse face aside, he really liked the others in his class. Plus, Halloween parties were always so much fun. The party at Hange’s place last year had been a riot… or at least as close to one as it could get, before Levi dragged him back home. Hange was practically climbing up walls, Oluo had bitten his tongue so many times, they joked he should be a vampire. Eld and Gunther were betting against each other at beer pong. Even Erwin had started cracking jokes.

“Umm… thanks? I’ll think about it?” He shrugged. It was hard to say whether it would be as much fun as Hange’s party, but he was curious and hadn’t had much of an opportunity to hang out with others as much as he had wanted since classes started.

“Great, I’ll text you the details! And feel free to bring a date with you!” The cheery wave and grin she sent him made him blink. He hadn’t even agreed to go… but oh well.

From the corner of his eye, spied saw the damn horse-faced Kirstein staring intently at them. Feeling a buzz in his pocket, he looked down at his phone.

_[8:58] Horseface: bet u have no +1._

The pieces fell into place as he read the message. The damn bastard wanted him to bring Mikasa so he could flirt with her. Eren had long lost count how many times he had reiterated that they were just like brother and sister. Plus, ‘Kas was probably busy with her varsity fencing club. He knew the sports clubs, fraternities, and sororities, always held their own parties.

Typing his reply, Eren thought viciously. Pressing the send button, the entirety of what he had said just hit him.  Well, now, he just had to persuade the one person it would be impossible to persuade to come with him…

 

Glancing nervously at his phone, it was one minute to ten p.m. and Levi still hadn’t shown up. Of course, the shorter male hadn’t promised, only grunted that he ‘would see’. And this kind of party definitely wasn’t Levi’s thing.

Eren could feel the music vibrating and thumping through the walls. It had already been two hours since the party started, and many of them had already long since started on the alcohol. Even he had imbibed some and joined in the ruckus downstairs. Before he had been come up here, he had watched with some others as some guy dressed as a zombie chased a shrieking Krista around, until Ymir – the tall, dark-skinned alpha who hovered over Krista all the time – budded in. Eren didn’t really get the whole zombie fetish that pervaded society, but it was too bad the horse face had dragged him up before he could see how it played out. Yup, definitely not Levi’s cup of tea.

Without Hange threatening to burn down the alpha’s apartment door or spread incriminating photos, the chance chance that the shorter male would come was slim to none. Eren briefly considered contacting the mad scientist, but that would only get him forcefully invited to Hange’s party, which he had reluctantly turned down over the phone to a whiny plea, _and_ piss Levi off. Chances were, even if he tried, it would be impossible to carry through any threat successfully, since the man knew far more embarrassing things about him. And Levi always come up with ways to get back at him. Still, Eren was desperately curious what kinds of things Hange hung over Levi’s head and where the brunette had gleaned them from.

He saw the small smirk Jean leveled his way, and felt a surge of anger at his alpha. Damn Levi for not showing up. But it might have been a tad safer the dark-haired alpha hadn’t come. He’d probably murder Jean for suggesting it and him for agreeing to such a stupid bet.

“So, Yeager, ready to dress up?” The asshole thrust a bag into his hands and he scowled at the horse-faced bastard.

“Fuck off, asshole.” He shot the finger at the grinning asshole who left, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, he opened the bag and peered inside. Eren’s eyes widened in surprise at Jean’s choice of costume. That guy had some serious issues…

Jean fucking Kirstein was so fucking dead. He would kill the horse and string him as a Halloween prop. But that might not even be scary, given how messed up that horse’s face was. Or maybe he could recruit Hange; they would definitely be able to come up with some interesting ideas to harass that asshole. Or maybe Levi… but the man would probably just snap Jean’s neck in half, and then come after his ass for being so stupid.

Just as Eren was getting the tail on, a familiar buzz vibrated from his cell. Eagerly, he picked up the phone. Reading the terse message on the bright LED screen, he grinned to himself. _Levi!_

Dropping everything else, Eren grabbed his phone and dashed out to greet his mate. His feet barely felt the floor as he pounded down the stairs, uncaring about the shouts or eyes that tracked his movements. Maybe it was the alcohol that dulled his brain, but completely forgetting what he had been doing a moment ago, Eren flung the door open to wrap his arms around the shorter male.

Of course, Levi wasn’t as happy to see him. But he still managed to wrap his arms around the male, before Levi roughly hauled him off.

“What the fuck are you wearing, and why the fuck are you wearing it, brat?”

“Wah–?” Glancing down, his eyes grew wide.

Sheepishly, he realized his state of dress, or undress rather, and the dozens of eyes that were staring at him. And Levi. Mostly him.

The music blared loudly behind them, raucous laughter filled his ears and there were some jeering whistles aimed at him. He hadn’t had the chance to drink much, which only made him more aware of how he looked. Eren could feel himself growing red from embarrassment. He was so fucking screwed.

“Shit. Umm… because of a bet?” Unconsciously, he tried shrinking himself against Levi’s toned body, not that it worked, trying to hide the fact he was in a pair of black tights with a pair of cat ears on his head and tail sticking out from behind. Eren wanted to die. He couldn’t believe he had just run outside without remembering that fucking bet. He was so going to murder Jean fucking horse face Kirstein.

“Tch, stupid brat.” There was a slight irritated huff, as warmth descended around his shoulders. Looking at the jacket, he warmed at Levi’s gesture, the swift fingers buttoning the woolen coat on. He knew how much the male hated the cold, and it was pretty chilly in the doorway. The long pea jacket that fell almost mid-thigh on Levi barely reached the bottom of his butt.

Despite the gesture, the omega knew he wasn’t completely off the hook. Eren could still see the annoyance burning in those grey eyes. The alpha wasn't the type to make a scene, but he knew his comeuppance would happen as soon as they got back. It would be un-Levi-like not for it to happen.

“Have everything?”

“Huh?”

“Do you have everything, Eren?” He felt like a child being scolded, as Levi enunciated each and every word with cold-cut clarity. Remembering his clothes and wallet, he shook his head.

“No. My clothes and wallet are still upstairs.”

“Tch, shitty brat.” Levi grabbed his shoulders and grasped them firmly. “Get your shoes and wait here. I’ll go get your things.” He nodded numbly, still flushed from having run through the house, shirtless.

Only when they returned home, did he realize what the alpha had in mind. Yup, Levi was definitely still angry with him.

 

* * *

 

“So, who was that guy who took you home at the party? Your sugar daddy?”

Eren looked up to see Jean giving him a strange look. That stupid motherfucker was the reason that Levi had went overboard Friday night until Sunday. He had barely gotten any sleep, and it was why he was late to class, despite the ride he had gotten to campus. His throat was sore from all the screaming he had done, but it had gotten better after all those lozenges he’d ingested earlier this morning. Asshat was also why he could barely talk or sit down without feeling the ache all over his body from the weekend; Levi had been _very_ thorough. And now that jackass was ruining his lunchtime. Just what he needed. Great.

Sending an angry glare, he ignored the question, going back to pick at his fries. Eren fumed as the asshole deliberately, he could see the grin on Jean’s face, sat down on the other side of him. That was supposed to be Armin’s spot, but he couldn’t really complain since it was a round table with four-seats and he’d much rather have the horse on the opposite side.

“Yo, dude. So who was the shorty who picked you up? Your sugar daddy?” Jean asked again.

“No. Shut up and go annoy someone else, Jean.”

Eren just sighed and shot a finger at the horse. He wasn’t too sure what to say. Jean already knew about Levi, no thanks to Mikasa, but he hated the way the horse face had joked about their relationship. Mikasa being there had only exacerbated it. Now that Jean had seen Levi, being able to associate a face to the name probably didn’t help.

“What’s your problem, man? I was just asking about the dude who dragged you home.”

“You’re the fucking problem. Go be a dick somewhere else, asshole.”

“PMS much, Eren? _Levi_ not cutting for you these days?”

“Fuck you Jean. That ‘shorty’ was Levi.” Levi could easily kill or permanently maim Jean for calling him a shorty, but Eren didn’t always want to hide behind the man all his life.

“Really? That midget? Never knew that was your type, man.”

“Shut up. You don’t even know him, asswipe.” Eren wasn’t too sure why he was defending the alpha who was the reason his ass and hips were in pain. Even he thought that Levi was a jerk most of the times, but there were a few small instances when the male was almost nice. And he really liked those small instances.

“What? Tall, dark, and handsome not cutting it? Oh, wait, he’s _short_.” Jean smirked, waggling his eyebrows like the creep he was. The action sent a shudder of revulsion down his spine. The horse face was worse than Hange. “Not getting enough, dude? Is his dick as short as he is?”

The reminder of his sex life made him see red. Irritation surged at both the horse face and the alpha for causing the discomfort he had been feeling. But he didn’t want to get in more trouble as it was. His body wouldn’t be able to take it.

“No. I’m leaving.”

Cleaning up his mess, Eren was about to get up, before the horse face interrupted him.

“Leaving so soon? Embarrassed at how the midget’s three-inch-long dick is too short?”

“Fuck you, Jean. And no, Levi’s more than eight in–” Too caught up in his rage towards Jean, the truth spilled out before he could help it. Realizing what he had said, Eren stopped himself, surreptitiously looking around and hoping no one had heard. He was glad his skin wasn’t as pale as Levi’s and hid blushes fairly well, otherwise he’d be as bright as a light bulb right now.

“Stop shitting me. That’s impossible.”

Seeing the blatant shocked disbelief in Jean’s eyes, Eren couldn’t help goading the horse face a little. The cat was out of the bag anyways, and his mind still hadn’t really caught onto what they were saying in the middle of a crowded cafeteria. Least they weren’t yelling… yet.

“I’m not. You know those English cukes? He’s about that thick and it is over eight inches… I measured once.” He really had. It was once during one of Levi’s business trips and he’d been horny. Only it hadn’t ended well, since the dark-haired man had returned to find him in front of the fridge trying to feel up cucumbers. Yeah… it really wasn’t a night Eren wanted to remember.

“No. That’s a fucking lie. No one’s that big.”

“What? Someone not getting enough these days?” He parroted the words Jean had asked him earlier, seeing the horse’s face turn pink. Bingo. “Or maybe it’s because your ‘three-inch-horsedick’ wasn’t enough to satisfy an ex and they left you.” Smiling like a feral animal, Eren gestured with his forefinger his thumb.

“Fuck you Yeager. It wasn’t like that and I’m not that small!” Jean pushed at the table, yelling aloud, stunning the cafeteria into silence. The moment he had replied, the horse face seemed to have realized what he had publicly announced. Rapidly flushing red, he sat down quickly, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Eren didn’t know whether to burst out laughing at the horse face’s admission or the fact he was embarrassed at having told someone else about that part of Levi’s anatomy and what it implied about him. Luckily, Armin’s voice broke through before the conversation escalated any further.

“Hey Eren, sorry it took me some time to find you. But what are you guys talking about that’s not that small?”

“Nothing really.” He shrugged with mirth in his eyes. Jean’s mouth was gaping open and closed like some sort of fish. His face was still crimson, but those brown eyes were narrow angry slits.

“Really? It didn’t really look like nothing the way you guys were yelling.”

“Yeah, well if you really want to know…” He shot a smile at the horse face who was glaring at him. Yeah… payback’s a bitch Jean. So suck it. “Jean was just telling me about–”

“Fuck you Yeager.” A middle finger and angry growl interrupted him.

Eren grinned shrugging it off at Armin’s confused glance.


	12. Penthouse Party [University 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 3]**
> 
> Eren gets roped into hosting a party at Levi's apartment!

“So Eren, I heard that the hot shorty who picked you up at Krista’s is your sugar daddy?”

“Sasha… not you too.” He groaned, burger clasped between his hands, feeling a sense of dismay that he had grown accustomed to in the last few days. Not again. It had barely been a week since the Halloween party and it seemed like news of Levi had spread faster than he expected. Why did everyone think Levi was just pimping him out? Even Mikasa had caught wind of it. Eren had spent the entirety of last night on the phone trying to talk some sense into her, not that it had worked. He eventually had to cut it short to get some sleep, but it was why he was guzzling coffee like a maniac today.

The only saving grace this time was that he hadn’t choked on his food.

“Well he was driving one of those expensive cars and had this really pissed off look when he went inside Krista’s place to grab your things.” A hand reached out to grab one of his fries and he let it slide, too wrapped up in his thoughts. Popping it into her mouth, at least Sasha waited before speaking again. “Didn’t think he was your type though.”

He was too distracted by the earlier ‘sugar daddy’ comment, and so Eren didn’t notice until he glanced down, that almost of his fries were gone. Pulling the plate away from the set of fingers that descended once again, he cried out. “Hey, stop stealing my food!”

“But I’m so hungry…” Her hand flew out to filch another one and he tried to push it away, but failed.

“Damn it Sasha, I said to go and grab us seats and here you are stealing other people’s food again!” Her shorter boyfriend called out from behind her.

“But Connie…! I’m starving!”

“Sorry about that. You know how she’s like.”

Eren nodded as his friend sighed and took the seat opposite of him. Sasha plopped down beside him and grabbed one of the burgers on the tray, digging in immediately. He tucked into his lunch, what was left of it anyways, watching nervously as Sasha eyed his food hungrily.

He was honestly surprised at how much she ate. Even though he was growing, Eren doubted he could ever have put away three 9oz steaks and the accompanying potatoes and vegetables in one sitting. It was almost inhuman how fast her metabolism worked. And watching the interaction with her and Connie made him wonder how the latter was able to control her. It wasn’t like he was doing anything too special, just scolding or telling her to stop. But who was he to judge? He lived with one of those people who was able to put on a public façade of sorts; Levi might not seem angry at him, but once in private, things got heated. Fast.

Regardless, at least for him, trying to stop her from eating was a hopeless cause.

It was how they had met. Eren been too caught up in an argument with the horse in the cafeteria and didn’t notice until his entire lunch had been eaten. More like inhaled. Connie appeared and they both profusely apologized, going out of their way to buy him something to replace it. After they had introduced themselves and sat down, he watched in amazement as Sasha promptly devoured a second lunch, hurriedly standing up to buy another share. It was only afterwards that Eren had realized that they were in the same section, section 104.

“So, Connie, how did the interview go?”

“Great. I just had my first real shift yesterday and so far I really love it, man. The people are just friendly and really fun to talk to. And they let us mix up all kinds of new drinks when taking our breaks. You should drop by sometime, I’ll make you something.”

“Oh my god, yes! I haven’t had a good mocha in a while now. Been too busy drinking tea…” he muttered into his coffee. Damn Levi and his fixation with black tea…

“Tea? I thought you didn’t like that stuff. I always see you with coffee. Like now.” Connie motioned to the cup he was drinking with a pointed finger.

“Yeah well, Levi _loves_ black tea, so I kind of just join him sometimes.” He rolled his eyes at the thought of the alpha and his evening tea routine. It was almost as bad as his obsession for cleaning. Sure, a cup here and there was great. Eren admitted there was a hint of sweetness in a good cup of black or Assam, but he didn’t get how a person could drink it daily and not get tired. Distantly, he wondered what caffeine withdrawal with Levi would look like; the man was already irritated enough most of the times and drank tea almost religiously.

“Levi? Is that your boyfriend? The one who came and picked you up at the party?”

He nodded, a slight flush rising up his skin. They had never really talked about being boyfriends, but it was the best term to describe their relationship. Maybe mates or lovers… but Eren thought those terms were a bit _too_ explicit. Not that his relationship was pure as snow, it was far from that, but he didn’t want his friends to misunderstand.

“He’s Eh-ren’s suh-gah –“

“Swallow before you talk Sasha.” Connie handed her a drink and she slurped it down, releasing the straw with a breath of contentment.

“He’s Eren’s sugar daddy!”

“No! I already told you he’s not!” He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation.

Did he wear a memo on his forehead that read ‘I have a sugar daddy’ or something? It was tiring dealing with all those questioning glances and defusing the rumours, and most of the times it didn’t really work all that well considering that some of the facts _did_ suggest otherwise. Like the age difference they had. Although nine years wasn’t the biggest one out there by any means, combined with the status and money differential, he could understand why a stranger might joke about it. But that didn’t account for why they all _believed_ it was true.

“But Jean said – “

“Jean’s a lying piece of horse shit.” God, he was going to pummel the horse-faced asshole in the face for spreading such lies. Maybe castrate the horse. Eren was sure Hange had something for chemically induced castration…

“So then what or who is he? Tell us!”

“Umm… my boyfriend… And my mate?” He shrugged, slightly embarrassed at the confession. Although they had been together for almost two years now, Eren still sometimes was nervous about telling others about his relationship with a man who was twenty-seven and nearly ten years older. Plus, there was the whole thing about him being an omega.

“Wow.” Connie’s eyes widened for a bit and he blushed at the admission. “How’d you guys meet and get together?”

“Uhhh… that’s kind of a long story.”

“C’mon Eren, we’re your friends!”

“So, you know how I kind of lost my parents right?” They nodded and he fidgeted nervously, twisting the ends of his hair, hoping they wouldn’t be freaked out. “Well… umm… there were some issues with my aunt, so somehow he uhh…. kinda took me in temporarily, and we’ve kind of been together ever since.”

“Wouldn’t you still have been in school then?”

“Uhhh… yeah?”

He could see the cogs in their mind working and groaned. This was why he hated it when people asked him about Levi. The man was older than him, rich, and _had_ been his guardian temporarily, which made things awkward and only fostered the whole ‘sugar daddy’ idea. But it really wasn’t like that. Least not to Eren.

“Huh. So you guys have been together for what, two years now?”

“Yeah.”

“And how old is he? Thirty?”

“Twenty-seven…” he mumbled into his food. Yup, down the dreaded rabbit hole all right. Yippee…

“Wow man. Never pegged you as the type to go for rich older men, Eren…”

“I’m not!” He refuted desperately, but his friend simply ignored him, and continued talking.

“… you guys live alone right? We should totally have the next party at your place, man. Think of all the booze he has stashed up! Man, I’d love to drive that sweet-ass ride too. Think he’d let me?”

He saw the sparkle in Connie’s eyes and knew what kind of mischief his friend was imagining. Levi would have a shitfest if someone drove his Lamborghini. He tolerated Eren in his car, but if it were Hange or anyone else, Eren would find Levi cleaning those leather seats within twenty-four hours. And there was no way the older male was going to let him host a party at the apartment.

“He’s kind of a clean freak, so I don’t think a party is a good idea, Connie.”

“Awww, man. Can’t you just try to ask him? Please?”

He sighed, nodding his head, knowing it was just going to be a pointless venture.

Of course, when he asked, the response had been a resounding and unsurprising ‘no.’ There were no ifs ands or buts about it.

But it was too late. Apparently Connie had opened his mouth and told everyone and now somehow he had found himself hosting a party, that wasn’t his idea, two weekends from now. Levi was going to skin him alive…

 

* * *

 

It turned out coincidentally that the older male was going to be out that weekend for a business trip – something about requisitions and depositions and a whole bunch of shitheads that he wanted to beat up – so the place was free. He hadn’t told Levi about the party, and hoped to keep it that way. Although things might have been easier if they came in and saw a pissed-off Levi, who’d kick them straight off his property. Except it would be his ass would be on the line then. Eren wasn’t sure what was worse – that Levi was going to murder his friends for coming over and raiding his alcohol, if he ever found out, or the fact that everyone now knew that his boyfriend, mate, whatever, was loaded and much older than him. Oh, and that minor, little detail that his ass would be on the chopping block too.

It was now five on Friday and pretty soon the rest of them would be here, and god knows what kind of crazy they’d bring. He’d probably have to spend the rest of the entire weekend cleaning up and hungover. Eren dreaded the thought of all the work he’d have to put in to make the place _Levi-_ clean again. With all the business trips and time spent at work, sometimes he wondered what the man had done before he came along; there was way too much to clean.

Hearing the door ring, he ran his hand through his hair. The prospect of hosting a party and enjoying it growing dimmer with each passing moment. Maybe he should just pretend to be sick. But then, that horse face would probably laugh at him and Mikasa would get worried. Hearing another ring, Eren sighed before going over to open the door.

“Hey Eren, thanks for having us!”

“Yeah man. This is going to awesome man.”

“Eren, dude, this place is the bomb!”

Bodies jostled passed him, making their way straight into the living room and kitchen. Levi was going to be so damn pissed. He could already tell by the bags people were bringing in that there was going to be a mess on his hands. Eren was so fucking screwed, both literally _and_ figuratively.

“Can’t believe you live here!”

“Wow, look at the wicked TV and audio system.”

“Damn, you’re loaded.”

“Oh my god! Look at this kitchen!”

He stood there in stunned silence, not comprehending what just happened. The chorus of voices flooded his ears and Eren didn’t know what to do first – close the door or deal with his friends. A hand patted him on the back and he turned around to see Armin give him a sympathetic glance.

“Hey Armin, thanks for coming I guess?” He scratched at his head and watched as his friend pointed at their feet. “What are you pointing at?”

“You might want to get them take their shoes off, Eren.”

Fuck.

Levi was so going to kill him if he found a shoe print _inside_ the apartment. Heck, even a speck of dirt would mean his execution. They’d probably find his corpse buried somewhere in South America, or maybe fed to the lions in Africa. Hell, if he wasn’t dead, he might as well be. The man had threatened him more than once with cleaning the whole apartment using a freaking toothbrush!

Casting a thankful glance at his blonde childhood friend, he rushed back inside yelling, “Shit! Connie, Sasha! Guys, shoes off please!”

 

It had barely been two hours and Eren was already exhausted. Within the first half an hour his friends – namely Connie and Jean (he still didn’t know who had invited the dickhead or why he was even here) – had tried exploring the apartment, attempting to open all the doors.

Levi’s office and bedroom were fortunate enough to be locked using separate keys, both of which Eren had hidden away, but that only meant they were more insistent on seeing what was behind. The man would kill him – if he wasn’t dead already – if someone intruded on his or their private space. Not that this wasn’t already an intrusion of said space. They of course had invaded his room, making a show of searching for porn, condoms, and anything that could embarrass him, not that he kept any of the former given he could just ask Levi or the latter since they were all hidden elsewhere. After some griping mostly from the horse face, they had given up raiding his room.

And obviously, everyone joined in the search for alcohol in spite of the beers they brought. All the good stuff was locked up or stashed away, so all the found were a few bottles of wine in the kitchen used for cooking. It was still pretty high quality wine though, so they seemed satisfied. Eren didn’t try to stop them, he was just glad they hadn’t hounded him for harder alternatives.

At least nothing was broken… yet. Before they arrived, he had hidden anything breakable, such most of the picture frames lying around, valuable, like the jade tiger Levi had, or dangerous, like the French saber or Japanese katana that used to hang on the walls. They certain asked him about the empty hinges and racks, but those items were definitely not up for debate. They were real, expensive, and dangerous in the wrong hands or with drunken idiots like the horse. Eren knew how sharp they were, having cut himself a blade the first time he saw them. Levi had been pissed at him for getting blood on them.

Slumping down on the couch, he watched them as they started up a game of Two Truths and a Lie with alcohol. A few boxes of pizza, mostly empty, lay around the living room. Many cups were strewn on the floor and Eren only hoped that nothing had spilled. Least their attempt at beer pong was in the kitchen and had ended abruptly when the pizza came. Liquid stains were the hardest to get out; and even then it was difficult to say whether they actually came out at all. He’d also need to air the whole apartment out given the smells of pizza and alcohol that was lingering in the air.

“Hey Eren, why are you just sitting there? You should come join us!”

Eren looked up to see Krista tapping his shoulders. Glancing at the bunch of them around the table, he noticed Ymir shooting him the evil eye, and sighed. He wasn’t even remotely drunk, maybe only imbibing one or two drinks, but his head hurt from thinking about everything that he would have to do to make the place inhabitable again.

“Yeah! Get your skinny ass over here!”

“Fuck you horse face!” He yelled back.

Eren had half a mind to shout something about Levi liking his ass, but that would only exacerbate things. Standing up reluctantly he followed Krista and joined fray.

 

Groaning as he soaked his tired and overworked limbs in the bathtub, Eren vowed never to hold a party again. At least one in which he’d have to clean everything.

They have left around three in the morning, mostly wasted, and he had woken up the next day around noon with a mild hangover and giant clean-up job. Most of it was easy, like tossing the trash or wiping and bleaching the kitchen, and fairly routine. But there were other parts not so fun, such as oily fingerprints on the table and sofas or the vomit in the bathroom. Someone had thrown up in there, missing the toilet, making the whole ordeal nastier than it should have been. Thanks to Armin’s warning he had managed to get them to take off their shoes before reaching the carpeted areas. Eren doubted he could have cleaned off the mud or dirt that they might have trekked over.

He only hoped he had gotten it all cleaned and Levi wouldn’t find out. It had taken at least an hour to move the displaced swords and other antiques back to the living room, and even then he couldn’t clearly remember if everything was in place.  But after this, he definitely could definitely understand Levi’s appreciation for someplace clean, maybe not up to the alpha’s standards, but the idea of living in filth was horrible.

Luckily it had only been twenty or so people, primarily those in their section, and a few others like Armin or Marco. The horse had been his horse-faced self for most of it, but Marco and Armin helped calm things down. Mikasa had a training camp in another state, and Eren hadn’t been sure if it was a good thing she didn’t come. On one end, Jean bugged him mercilessly about it for a while and her presence would have been good to get him to shut up, but on the other end, she would probably haze him with questions about Levi, given the few pictures they had, and so on. Most of all, Eren was glad it hadn’t devolved into a drunken orgy he had seen at one of the Greek parties he had gone to. That would _not_ have gone over.

Hearing the sound of a door shut, he closed his eyes and let the hot water relax him, hoping he wouldn’t have to face the music anytime soon. Or at all.

Maybe if he was dragged into hosting again, not that Eren would ever volunteer to do so given how much shit he had to do in the last 48 hours, he’d make sure the alpha was here. Levi could deal with his friends.


	13. Inferiority Complex [University 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 4]**
> 
> Eren has finally completed his first year at university and things are looking good. Or at least they were until he got lazy and Levi decided to whip his ass in shape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto chapter notes now... This will delve back into the Levi/Eren relationship building, and some those unresolved issues I've hinted at. Not all of them will have a conclusion, or at least not just yet. It'll be the same with the next few chapters before things calm down a little for the protagonists. There's a lot of Eren's thoughts in this (and one Eren to Hange POV switch as it was the way I ended up writing it), as it's the main focus. Levi will get his a few chapters down the line (he shows up more in the latter half of the arc).
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and suggestions are very welcome! Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Hypnos is the Greek god of dreaming
> 
> * * *

Breathing heavily, Eren winced at the impact as he was thrown onto the mat again. Least he didn’t fall on his side and jab his elbow into himself again like earlier last week. That had hurt like getting slammed into a motherfucking tree trunk, not that he had any idea of what that felt like. His side had turned an ugly shade of purple and they had to call it quits to avoid causing too much damage to his body. Levi had been pissed off and had spent the next day teaching him how to fall and roll properly.

It had been almost a month since finals ended. Eren wasn’t too sure how he had survived those caffeine-fueled hours of cramming things that he promptly forgot after the exam. Thankfully there had been no exam in his Programming class and they only asked for a paper in History, but he had never been more relieved that it was over. The moment after his last exam was finished he had gone out to celebrate with friends. There hadn’t been much new in his life since then; least not until Monday last week.

The first few weeks of sleeping in and being a couch potato were amazing. His time was spent loitering at home watching Netflix and consuming copious amounts of junk food. On the odd day, Eren went out and met up with friends, cleaned the apartment, and other routine things like cooking dinner. For the most part, he was just lazing around. However, that all came to a screeching halt when his legs gave out in the middle of sex. Fed up with his lack of stamina, Levi had taken upon himself to whip his back in shape.

That had been two weeks ago.

Eren hadn’t realized how lazy he had gotten, his body not really changing in terms of weight or muscle composition, but he had never felt more embarrassed and inadequate compared to the alpha. The term ‘inferiority complex’ described everything he had felt since that moment. Feelings of doubt assaulted him each time they went to the training gym, and the lack of sex they had since that incident only heightened those feelings of inadequacy.

It was unfathomable how well off Levi was both financially and physically. Aside from his height, which really wasn’t much of a deterrent, the man was solidly built and weighed more than him. Although the alpha didn’t have bulging muscles like some of the body builders, which Eren personally found unnatural and off-putting, the lean, well-muscled contours of his mate’s body were clearly visible under any lighting. And Levi definitely had a toned eight-pack among the other impressive things the dark-haired man had. One that had garnered attention before and was doing so again from all the twittering female voices and accompanying stares towards them.

“Oi, brat. Get up.”

Eren was torn between pride, envy, and feelings of inferiority as the alpha stared down at him. Although it was partially a series of strange coincidences which led them to being together, sometimes he couldn't believe that he _was_ in a relationship with Levi Ackerman. The man wasn’t famous, tall, or the nicest alpha out there, far from it, but Eren doubted he'd have the fortune of meeting someone as sought after Levi if he hadn't ended up living with the man. Of course, most of the vultures eyeing him didn't realize what a clean-freak, misanthropist, and grouch Levi was, but that was beside the point.

Maybe it was simple naïveté, but he sincerely believed and felt like there was something under that had exterior. The physical magnetism they had only made things that much better obviously. He didn't feel like the type to betray those he let in, and ironically it was the man's dislike towards most of humanity that made Eren trust him even more. Even if Levi wasn't the type to cheat or have an affair, he couldn't help but feel pensive at all those stares their way.

Eren wasn’t sure if Levi had a type. Before sleeping together, he was not aware of any existing relationship and the dark-haired man never deigned to share. It was clear they were attracted to each other on some primal level, but he sometimes wondered whether Levi had dreamed of having a normal life with a female at one point. After all, before meeting the man, he would have never pegged himself as a guy who liked having a dick up his ass. Almost as much as he loved the owner of that dick.

There was so much he didn't know about Levi, like the man’s past, the rest of his family, or even why he was a clean-freak. Eren wanted the older man to share, but he knew that if someone forced him to tell everything about his relationship with his parents, his father especially, it wasn’t like he’d be happy about it.

At least, in Eren's mind, they had stood on equal or close to equal footing when it came to sex. It wasn’t that frequent, maybe once a week and aside from those times, they still slept in their own beds in separate rooms. But now, he disliked how he wasn't even able to satisfy his mate.

It was even more humiliating getting his ass wiped yet again during their new morning sparring sessions. Levi had always beaten him, but in the past, he had never lost as badly as he had done so these past few days. Before that fiasco, Eren had thought he was at least in some capacity on par with the man, but these past days had taught him it was merely an illusion. Not only was he incompatible with his alpha in bed, but he wasn’t even anywhere close to Levi’s skill, strength, or speed. Armin had mentioned it and Hange had warned him before, that alphas and omegas were built differently, so it was expected, but Eren didn’t want to use that as an excuse.

Hell, he was even younger than Levi and _should_ have more stamina, but the man was a beast. And a perverted, old man. Thinking about the difference in their ages and careers only reminded Eren of the gulf between them. Levi was doing something productive with his life, whereas he was simply piggybacking on the alpha. He knew the dark-haired male never described it as such, nor was the age gap one that could be overcome, but it made all sorts of negative emotions surface. It was as though he was looking for an excuse for why he sucked at life.

Eren knew very well that the man he was with was very attractive as both a male and an alpha. It was never him, and always Levi, which made the omega feel even worse than he already did. As most of the time he spent with Levi was at home or somewhere private, away from all those prying eyes and gossipmongers, Eren had grown used to it being just the two of them. But now, he was very aware of the surreptitious gazes cast their way as others checked the dark-haired male out.

Glancing back at the man, he placed his sweaty hand into a cool, pale one. There was a split second as he stared back into those hard grey eyes before Levi pulled him up with ease. Standing up on shaking limbs, Eren moved himself back into position, readying himself for their next sparring round.

 

By the time he was done, Eren felt like he needed a week’s, no month’s, worth of rest. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and never move again. When Levi meant to whip his body into shape, the alpha had meant it. There was no fun and games, only pure militaristic training sessions, over and over again. He felt more like a punching bag than actual person, and his body definitely resembled it. All his muscles ached, even ones he never knew he had hurt, and there definitely would be more bruises added to the already impressive collection he had. Since his new routine began, he had been collapsing on the bed as early as nine in the evening and sleeping for a solid eight to ten hours. Despite the long time asleep, Eren would wake up still aching and sore.

Right now, like yesterday and the day before that, all he wanted to do was curl up on his mattress now that they were done. But instead, he was in the elevator with Levi, ready to meet with people at _Survey Corps_. He was dimly aware of being dragged into an office and some part of his mind began talking to whomever it was he was speaking to. Eren wasn’t too sure, but most of his brain felt like mush and he wanted to fall asleep.

It was another part of their new routine. Once they had heard Levi was training him, Hange, Petra, and a few of Levi’s other colleagues, had insisted on seeing him as often as possible. In spite of his grumblings, Levi still brought him along, claiming that it was only because they wouldn’t stop nagging to see if Eren was alright.

Eren really liked Hange in a strange sort of way. Although they were definitely crazy in more ways than one, Hange never failed to surprise him with their insightful pieces of advice and the hilarious stories of _Survey Corps_ , and sometimes of what Levi was like in university. Such as the time when Levi had spoken up and threatened a professor for negligence when the latter attempted to replace the final with an earlier exam to get a longer winter break. Surprisingly, Levi had actually gotten away with it, by citing parts of the student handbook and daring to escalate the matter further up the department and university. Or the time Levi had beaten one of the most popular frat boys because they tried to make a midget joke at his expense. According to Hange, if not for Erwin stepping in, Levi would have continued.

Talking to Petra, on the other hand, gave him mixed feelings. On one hand, she reminded him of his own mom, constantly trying to look out for him, inquiring about his health, social life, and mothering him with her home cooking. She would make a great wife and mother one day, with her caring and stern manner. But whenever she inquired about Levi, whether the man was treating him well, and so forth, trying to talk about his alpha’s good side, Eren felt a surge of irritation. Maybe it was because she was also an omega, but about half the time he just wanted her to strangle her due to all the insinuations it seemed she was making.

At first it was nice to learn tips from her on how to talk to Levi when he was angry or distant, but he didn’t need to hear anything more about how to make Levi’s tea, what kind of dishes Levi liked at previous holiday parties or business meetings, or even her complaints towards the male. She might have known him for an extra year or two through work, but Eren knew what Levi was like in private. He didn’t need her to tell him why his mate sometimes came home in a bad mood, like last week when Erwin had pushed a difficult case on their team; it wasn't her business, it was simple task for him to ask and find out.

Eren knew she didn’t mean any harm, and he knew very well it was impossible to erase the nine years difference in age and life experience, but it grated on him that Petra thought he was incapable of learning Levi’s likes and dislikes. He might only be in college, but that didn’t mean he was stupid. At the bare minimum, Eren at least wanted to be seen as, if not become a suitable mate for the alpha. Hell, the man even complimented him on the tea he made, insisting that he make it for them from then on; which was true to this day.

But after almost ten days of dealing with getting his ass kicked, Petra’s mothering and badgering about their relationship, and frustration towards life in general, Eren felt like he was about to snap.

“Hey Eren, are you okay? You’re not looking that well.”

“Hmm? Yeah, why not?” He turned back, bewildered and completely forgetting that he had been in a conversation with Hange. What were they talking about before this again?

“You’re looking like you want Petra dead.”

“Uhhh…”

Shit.

Eren didn’t know what to do. Was it even appropriate to say something in this context? Or explain why he was glaring at her? What had they even been talking about? He only remembered being lost in his thoughts and exhaustion for the last hour or so.

It seemed like petty jealousy, especially since Levi was already mated to him, but the mere sight of Petra seemed to sometimes elicit a roiling irritation in his gut. It might have been something to do with all the ups and downs he was feeling lately, like being beaten by Levi again. Sure, he was spending a lot more time with his mate, but it wasn’t like it was fun and games. Most of that time only highlighted their differences and made him feel worse off than before their time together. He knew it wasn’t Petra’s fault; she couldn’t help being an unmated omega, for being shorter than Levi, or a naturally attractive redhead, but he still hated it.

The beta beat him to the punch.

“There’s no need to worry about Petra. She's not his type.” Eren blinked. Did Hange read minds or something? Even he hadn’t been aware of that line of thought until recently. He didn’t think he acted different, and Eren certainly had not told anyone, in part since he was still working through it himself. “Your secret’s safe with _moi_.”

“Uhh… how did you…?”

The only reply was an owlish blink. Hange had on an innocent smile, but the knowing glint in those brown eyes said otherwise.

Deciding to change his line of tact to Levi, as the brunette had a soft spot for the dark-haired alpha, Eren figured that he might as well go for it. Hange had already worked out what he was thinking and likely more than just that, making the need to hide his thoughts a moot point.

“Umm… Hange, is Levi gay?”

“Why?” There was a surprising whine in their voice when Hange replied, shaking their head mournfully.

“What do you mean why?”

Hange let out a giant sigh. Either Eren didn’t know or Levi wasn’t upfront about it, and knowing the grump as they did, it was likely the latter of the two. Sometimes, Hange really wondered what was going through their friend’s head. Couldn’t they see the distress they were causing Eren? They would happily have snatched the brunette for themselves if they were an alpha and Levi didn’t shoot dark glances every time they mentioned Eren’s name. Times like this Hange felt for Eren being stuck with a partner who didn’t seem to treasure him as they should have. Such an adorable omega was wasted on Grumpy, though it _was_ their doing that the two were now mated.

When they had come up with the plan for Eren to live with Levi, they had thought the former would help the latter become less of a grump. What they had not expected, knowing Levi’s penchant for avoiding complications and distrust of people was for their friend to assist the brunette during their heat and fall in love so quickly with Eren. They had never seen Grumpy take to someone as fast as they did to Eren, and it was always fun prodding fun at Levi.

“He’s never really had a type or preference, but far as I know,” and they knew a lot, “Levi’s always avoided anything which could result in him being mated.”

“Oh.”

It seemed that Eren wasn’t too happy with them bringing up the idea that Grumpy had previous partners.

“Don’t be upset. Come, let Hange give you a hug!” Wrapping their arms around Eren, they hid their reaction at the annoyed scowl a familiar dark-haired male shot their way. They knew their friend was upset at Petra and them usurping Eren’s time recently, but it seemed like the person in question wasn’t aware of it. Eren wasn’t even aware that Levi was shooting dark looks at them right now.

Releasing Eren after one more tight squeeze, Hange figured they might as well intervene. It had likely never occurred to Levi that the omega was having difficulty keeping up with him. The man was one of the strongest and fastest people they knew. They had the physical talent others envied. Fighting came naturally to the alpha, so it definitely would be hard for him to understand what Eren was going through.

They could commiserate with Levi; no one understood their drive for scientific innovation, and sticking with lame ideas instead of pursuing groundbreaking stuff. Their disdain for clear gender boundaries and selecting for an amorphous third gender identity also led to further isolation from others. They were personable, but their intelligence and curiosity drove people away. It wasn’t until university that Hange had actually found people that could and would keep up with them. However, the thing that was different between Levi and them was that they didn’t have the EQ of a naked mole rat and liked meddling when it came to their friends. It made life all that more interesting, after all.

Everything, especially human beings, were like an experiment in a black box. One could watch the reaction of event A on event B, and so on and so forth. The ripples from one pebble were widespread and it was impossible to tell what would and could affect what. For example, getting Levi to temporarily take Eren in, led to them being mated. There were so many variables beyond their control, which made it all the more fascinating. It wasn’t a precise art by any means. There had been more times when the results were disappointing, but Hange loved seeing how the things they set in motion would branch out and have far-reaching consequences.

Glancing at the adorable brunette about to collapse, they only hoped their intervention this time would help the poor omega.

 

Levi knew Eren was tired. It was a simple enough observation that the brat was falling asleep on the car. What he had not expected for Hange to text and tease him about it. Couldn’t they see that this was for the brat’s own good? There was a reason why so many brats these days were overweight; all most of them did was sit around in front a computer the whole day or on their beds texting.

Cradling the sleeping brat in his arms, he hoisted Eren in his arms. The sleeping omega made no sign of waking any time soon as he walked over to the elevator. Adjusting his movements to hit the button, the brat made a small whimper, sounding suspiciously like pain. He could see a small purple bruise peeking out of the long-sleeved shirt Eren was wearing. It wasn’t unusual when sparring to accumulate minor injuries, but the sight of it made Levi pause and reminded him of Hange’s text.

By the time they got back to the apartment, he suspected something might have been accidentally cracked or else very badly bruised. Eren had been making small whimpers here and there, every time he moved his arms, and he had tried making the rest of the journey as placid as possible.

Figuring that his bed was closer and larger, he placed Eren gently down on the mattress. Lifting the hem of the shirt, he winced at the mottled red, purple, and greenish yellow marks all over that tanned body. The one on his side looked particularly nasty. Even when he was still beginning to learn, he had never gotten that many bruises in one go. Sure, he had suffered from a broken rib and the odd sprained ankle the first few fistfights he, Farlan, and Isabel had gotten tangled with, but those were times when people legitimately wanted to beat them up. They won, of course, but not without a few injuries. However, training like this was different.

Eren never mentioned anything, so Levi had assumed everything was fine. The brat had always been motivated learner and a level or soreness was expected, so everything had seemed to be within reason. Sex was naturally tabled given how exhausting his mate was after sparring, which was the reason he was only finding out the extent of Eren’s injuries now. There was never any intention to harm, only to build up Eren’s stamina and fitness. Levi thought he had been was going easy on Eren, but those bruises told otherwise. The brat was pushing himself too hard.

Stripping the rest of the brunette’s clothing as gently as he could, Levi wondered what to do. He didn’t want to accidentally disturb the wounds and it was probably for the best if Eren slept. Sleep was the best natural healing one’s body could do after all.

Making sure that the brat was comfortable, he turned off the lights and shut the door behind him.

 

Eren woke up feeling strangely warm and to the feel of very soft well-washed sheets against his skin. It was only after he opened his eyes that he realized where he was and his state of undress. Eren had no clue how he had ended up naked and in Levi’s bed. The last thing he remembered was being at _Survey Corps,_ talking to Hange and a few others, before some vague recollection of getting in Levi’s car, then nothing.

Muffling his groan, he threw off the covers and ran into the showers. Sighing as the scalding water massaged his aching body, he wished he didn’t have to wake up and go for another sparring round. Closing his eyes, Eren simply stood there as the hot water brushed across his skin. His head hit the tiles with a dull thud and he blinked, staggering slightly as he realized he had almost fallen asleep in the showers. Drying himself off thoroughly, he walked back into the room and find some clothes when the sound of the door opening made him freeze.

“Levi!” Shocked at the sudden intrusion, he clutched the towel tightly to his chest. It didn’t matter that the dark-haired male had seen him naked and in much more compromising situations, most of which he was involved in, but the sight of all those bruises made him embarrassed.

“Leaving so soon, brat?” He thought he detected a note of teasing in Levi’s voice, before it turned deadly serious. “Lie down, Yeager.”

Not willing to fight over it, since all he wanted to do was sleep for at least another century, Eren lay stiffly down, pulling up the blankets to his chin. There was a small dip in the mattress as Levi sat down next to him with a jar of something in his hand. He watched, confused, as the older male swiftly uncapped the jar and placed it on the nightstand next to him. There was a quiet click of Levi’s tongue before Eren hand reach down to tug down his blankets.

“What are you doing? Stop it!”

Clutching onto them, Eren fought back, but between the stiffness in his limbs and weariness from training, he quickly lost the tug of war. There was a small silence as silver eyes roamed over his naked form, lingering on the unsightly welt on his side. Eren wanted to hide, but he was too tired to move and confused at what was happening.

“Why didn’t you tell me about your bruises?”

“I, uhhh, thought they were normal?”

“Tch, stupid brat.” Eren shivered with Levi’s cool fingertips brushed lightly over his skin, namely over his bruises. “I don’t think anything feels broken, but it’s hard to tell with all that bruising and swelling.”

“I’m going spread this,” Levi waved the open jar up, “over those bruises. It’ll help speed the healing.”

Wary, he watched as the alpha dipped his fingers inside and resurfaced with a white glob of cream. He let out a small whimper when the cold cream came in contact with his skin. There was an apologetic look on Levi’s face, and he nodded for the man to continue. After a while, as Levi was working on his right arm, the patches of skin slathered with that cream began to grow warm.

It took a few more minutes for the man to finish, and when he did, Levi gently pulled up a thin sheet over Eren before turning to walk away. He was still confused on what had just happened.

“What about training?”

“Tch, do you think you’re in any condition to train?”

“But…” Eren hesitated, not knowing what to say. He didn’t want to be seen as a slacker. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ go to the gym, but he definitely didn’t want to.

“Just rest today. You’ve already improved significantly compared to two weeks ago and there’s no reason to rush. In another week or two you’ll be in pretty good shape. Not enough to beat me, though.”

The admission warmed Eren’s heart. He hadn’t thought he was making any inroads being swiftly beaten each and every time. But if Levi said he was improving, then he definitely was. Defeating the man was another hurdle that was completely unfathomable at the moment and would likely remain that way in the future too.

Then a smirk appeared on those thin lips. “I can always kick your ass tomorrow if that’s what you want, brat.”

“Levi!” Eren searched vainly for something to throw at the man, but the dark-haired man had already made his escape out of the room.

Collapsing back into the soft pillows, he thought back to the conversation with Hange. It had alleviated some of his worries, like that of Levi being interested in Petra, but made other ones resurface. Such as the fact the alpha had never really had a type before or how many partners the man had before and how they performed in bed. He was jealous of those others who had been with Levi, but there was no way around it. Hange had mentioned Levi had a soft spot for him, but most of the times he felt like he was treated the same way as others were. There were rare cases like a few minutes ago, in which he actually knew the alpha _cared._ Eren just hoped that the man wasn’t like that to anyone else.

Lost in his thoughts, it wasn’t long before Hypnos claimed him.


	14. Competition [University 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 5]**
> 
> Eren goes to a martial arts competition of sorts... or rather is signed up to attend by Levi who's trying to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't originally planned this chapter, but after an overwhelming response for a more humane side of Levi, I decided to add it. Turned out a lot better than I had thought, especially with Levi being his usual crude self. Thankfully, it was easy to write given the events of the previous one and only took 2 days. The POVs in the 2nd half flip-flop a bit; hope it's not hard to follow. This chapter will, however, delay the smut even more. Patience, young padwans!
> 
> NOW...I wasn't trying to torture Eren (or Levi) because I'm a sadistic fuck (or maybe I am, you never know!). The reason for the ups and downs in this arc (e.g., last chapter and there are a few more to come) are because Levi and Eren haven't really done the "dating" or "getting to know one another" portions of a relationship that most people go through before _starting_ their relationship. Think of it this way, they somehow wound up at point B without experiencing point A, so there's some backtracking before things can sail smoothly between these two.
> 
> Finally, the chapter title is a double (maybe triple) entendre for: 1) the martial arts competition, 2) Eren feeling the discontent he feels towards Petra over Levi, and 3) possibly Levi/Eren sparring (in training and verbally).
> 
> Happy reading! Comments, suggestions, and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> * * *

Sighing as he collapsed on the couch, Eren closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe Levi had signed him up to compete in a casual local sparring contest at a nearby gym. Weren’t those for people who put in weeks and months of training? And completely not for amateurs who kept getting their asses kicked, like him.

After the incident where he found himself lying on Levi’s bed and told to get some rest at home, in the last few weeks the alpha had been overly concerned for his wellbeing. They had withheld from any sparring for one full week, Levi citing that he needed to heal first, but when they did, Eren found it much less intense and nowhere as Spartan.

It was like the whole world had been spun on its axes. At first, he hadn’t even been sure he was still in the right place or just dreaming everything up.

The militaristic barking had been replaced with hesitation. As if Levi would hesitate. But it certainly seemed like it with the way the alpha would ask him every few minutes whether it was okay to continue. Thankfully that habit had petered out quickly; Eren didn’t want to be asked every five minutes whether he could handle an hour of sparring, he wasn’t _that_ much of an invalid. He had the urge to punch Levi sometimes for implying that he was weak; and if the man had said anything of the sort, he likely would have. Instead, Eren found himself on the receiving end of many concerned, least it seemed like concerned, glances.

It didn’t end there.

Upon returning home, more often than not, Levi would ask him to strip – not in a sexual manner – to make sure he hadn’t gotten any more injuries and that any existing ones were healing. Initially, he found it slightly embarrassing showing the number of wounds he had obtained, but Levi didn’t say a word, only smearing those bruises with the cream.

The number of new bruises did lessen over time through a combination of Levi going easier on him and because he was actually starting to be able to defend against those lighting quick attacks, retaliating with a few of his own. After that realization, that Levi _could_ be beaten or at least he had improved, his motivation skyrocketed. Once Eren even had to argue _for_ not stopping one of the sessions, since Levi thought he was too badly bruised, but he was too stubborn to give in.

Watching Levi’s movements was another reason. There was something both animalistic and graceful in those actions, many of which he still had difficulty seeing through. The way Levi moved was flowing, and to his untrained eyes, without fault. The man could dial up or down the amount of force in those blows, which he had, but even then, there was something mesmerizing, deadly, but mesmerizing, just watching those limbs and body in synchronized coordination. At times, the alpha was like a snake, just lying there in wait and striking before his eyes were aware of Levi moving. Other times, the man was a force of nature, blitzing and wrecking everything in his wake.

Eren doubted he would ever reach that level. Even after an additional five weeks or approximately two months of total training, he was nowhere close. It’d be years before he even hoped to defeat the alpha, but at least now he lasted more than a minute before getting his ass was kicked. There had been a few instances where he had managed to get Levi to grunt a few words of grudging praise, such as on the first occasion of his fists managing to connect with the man. Of course, Eren had been so surprised at the success he immediately froze in disbelief and was promptly defeated. The alpha had reprimanded him for stopping and not following through right after that.

They had also begun a morning run every Tuesday, Thursday, and during the weekends. Levi had started him out with five kilometers during his rest week and that had been hell, and he couldn’t keep up at all. But now he was running double that with relative ease, though he was still out of breath and slightly winded. The older man, of course, was able to all that without breaking a sweat, though Levi did insist on taking at least a three-minute shower afterwards no matter what to wash off said nonexistent sweat, prior to heading out.

“Oi, brat. What are you doing?”

He looked up to see Levi coming out with a towel wrapped around his hips and another one drying his hair. Fuck, the man was hot.

Although he had seen Levi naked on more than one occasion, most of those times they were too busy getting into each other’s pants to appreciate the artistic beauty of the man’s body. Hidden beneath those dark clothes, Levi definitely was a man in the prime of his life with those sculpted pecs and abs. Even if Eren was heterosexual, and he wasn’t, there was just something magnetic, polarizing, and fucking attractive about the man. He longed to run his hand along that pale chest and further down passed the few crinkling dark hairs peeking from beneath the towel.

He must have done or said something, as those eyes darkened with lust. But instead of making a move on him, the man merely smacked him on the head.

“Ow! What was that for?”

“Get your head out of the gutter, Yeager.”

“I wasn’t thinking of that Levi!”

“Really?”

Unable to stand being under the scrutiny of those silvery orbs, Eren couldn’t really do much more than squirm uncomfortably in his seat. He had been thinking of some _things_ , but it hadn’t gotten to _that_ point yet. He was innocent. Really.

“Then why did you come out wearing that?” Fidgeting, he asked, staring at his lap. It wasn’t normal for Levi to come out wearing just a towel. Normally the older man would dress himself before exiting the bedroom. Unless they were doing the deed. Which they weren’t.

Instead of answering, Levi merely walked to the kitchen, calling out from behind him. “Go get cleaned off, brat. When you’re done, let me know and go lie face down on the bed.”

Wide-eyed, he immediately got up and rushed to the bathroom. And yes, his mind was in the gutter, deep in the gutter. Sex, had also sadly been on hiatus. They continued to sleep on their own beds. Eren understood the cause for concern, but he wasn’t some fragile damsel in distress who would die from some additional physical exertion. He was a guy who had a legitimate sex drive that had been left untouched for a while.

When he came out of the shower, he lay waiting in eager anticipation at the sound of Levi entering. The smell of lavender seemed to fill the room, and he shivered as a cool liquid being poured all over his back and thighs.

“What’s that?! It’s cold!”

“Tch, stop fidgeting. It’s just massage oil.”  

“You’re giving me a massage?” He tried to look back, but firm hands kneading his skin prevented him.

“Your muscles are probably stiff and knotted up, so yes; I’m giving you a massage.”

“Oh.”

Since when did Levi give massages? First the man was suddenly nicer to him, then telling him he was taking part of some martial arts competition, and now massaging him? The man had always been impossible to read, but this was completely out of character. Eren wondered whether an alien had taken over Levi’s brain. Hurray for ET! Wait… that wasn’t really a good thing, was it?

“But why now?”

“There’s less of a chance of straining something during a series match if your muscles are properly loosened up.”

Levi’s hands on him were methodological, clinical even, as they dug into all those sore spots on his shoulders and a few other knots Eren didn’t even know he had. It felt amazing, and he was more relaxed than he had ever been in recent months. At the same time, all his frazzled mind could think about was hoping the man would do more than just rub him.

Unfortunately, it turned out that he was mistaken. When Levi was finished, those hands immediately left. Eren couldn’t help as a disappointed mewl escaped.

“Dirty thoughts much, brat?”

He looked back up to see an understanding smirk on Levi’s face. Least now he understood why the man hadn’t worn any clothes. The underside of Levi’s arms and his hands were completely slicked with oil. And there were even some against his body. This time he couldn’t help it. Eren flushed at the thought of those hands touching him in a not-so-innocent manner.

“Focus on training for now. We can celebrate when it’s over, horny brat.” The smirk grew even larger.

He hadn’t thought it was possible, but Eren turned redder as Levi left him to his own devices. Thumping his head against the pillow, he couldn’t wait until it was all over.

 

* * *

 

Eyeing the small crowd of onlookers, he felt a frisson of fear run down him. Although there were a few standing around like him, nervous and wringing their hands, all Eren could focus on were the vast majority who seemed pumped up. Many of them were larger and looked better equipped to whoop his ass than Levi.

“I-I can’t do this, Levi…” Clutching at the jacket around his arms, he turned towards the alpha.

He had only found out earlier this week that he would be fighting here. Levi had somehow convinced him, and Eren had found himself swept along by the man’s words. But seeing the other competitors in the flesh unnerved him. They had probably trained for months, knew what was going on, and had done this before.

“You’ll be fine brat.”

The omega had improved tremendously in the last few weeks, more than he had hoped. Although his original intention had been to get Eren back into shape, after Hange’s text, Levi had begun to recognize the small signs of Eren’s low confidence in his abilities. He had added the morning jogs to build up stamina and hopefully some of that missing esteem. This competition was no different.

Of course, the brat wasn’t aware of how unequal their skills were. Being able to read and react to his moves was utterly different from those down at this level, meaning that Eren would be able to easily see through and defeat his opponents. Hell, Levi could take on everyone competing with his eyes closed. This didn’t even register on his radar as difficult; he had gone far beyond this level within a month of lessons back in the day. But as Hange had reminded him, what he could do in a week also took most people a month.

“You’ll do fine.” Sighing at the brat’s reluctance, Levi shrugged free of Eren’s grasp.

“But how can I? These people look like they’ve trained for months! I’m going to get creamed! What if I get my ribs broken or something?”

“Eren,” Levi grabbed the panicking brat by the shoulders. He really needed to calm the fuck down otherwise the anxiety would end him before any opponent ever could. Being too nervous could lead to unnecessary muscle tightness and injuries. It was why Levi had tried to give the brat a massage each day in the last few days; to loosen out those muscles, especially _if_ the brat was going to contract them more than necessary before his matches began.

“You’ve managed to land a few hits on me, right?” There was a small nod as the brat quieted marginally. Hearing the brat’s bracket being called, he pushed the reticent brunette in the signaled direction. “Just remember that. You’ll be fine, brat.”

 

Levi growled at the small crowd that had formed around Eren, congratulating and trying to recruit him to their gyms. It was expected that the brat would do well. He had trained him after all. If the brat had started even a month earlier or he had been aware of Eren’s physical state earlier, it would have been simple enough for the brat to be the runner-up or better. Levi was, however, impressed at his commitment and hard work.

Eventually being fed up with all the attention the brat was receiving, he strong-armed his way through to reach the brat. The smell of sweat assaulted his nostrils when doing so. Levi wrinkled his nose in distaste at all how disgusting it was. He would need to take a shower and launder those clothes after getting back home. But the moment, those sea-green eyes came into view, he forgot about it.

All he could focus on was the shining excitement Eren was exuding.

Dragging the brat out of the crowd was difficult, but he somehow managed to do it, passing through the nasty-ass throng of people once more. When they were finally clear and had a corner to themselves, he turned to face the brat who was practically jumping up and down, clutching his shoulders in enthusiasm.

“Did you see that, Levi?”

Eren was surprised that he actually ended up ranking fifth. When he was younger, he was used to being compared and pitted against Mikasa, a comparison that he always came out losing. The sessions with Levi was the same, minus the fact the skill gap was even larger between them.

At first he had been super stressed out at the thought of competing. Eren had suddenly found himself facing another youth around his age, which eased his fears by a hair. But when his opponent moved, it was if he was watching someone move through molasses. It was that much slower compared to the lighting fast attacks Levi made; he barely saw a fraction of those. Although it took Eren a little time to understand the stance and kata his opponents were using, he was somehow able to keep up. He had been pumped after the first win and although Eren was disappointed at the close call in the last match, he was surprised at how different it was fighting them compared to against Levi. Levi was like an indomitable force that one couldn’t hope to contain, whereas these people seemed _normal_.

“Tch, it was expected.” Flinging a towel at the brat, Levi clicked his tongue at all the eyes looking at them. “Go get yourself cleaned up in the shower. I’ll wait for you outside.”

“Huh? Where are we going?” There was a bewildered look on Eren’s face as Levi shoved him in the direction of the changing rooms. The bag of clean clothes he had packed earlier was placed into his hands, and he grabbed it out of reflex.

“Just hurry up and go get cleaned.” The older man glanced behind him, then down at his watch. “We don’t have all day, brat.”

When he finished showering and changing, Eren still had no clue what was going on. One moment he had been beaten, but still ended up doing fairly well, and the next moment he had gotten surrounded by a mob of strangers he had never met, only to be pulled out by Levi. Now the alpha was saying they were going out. He was utterly lost by what was going on. Adrenaline-pumping through his veins, not wanting to make the man wait, Eren’s mind was filled with unasked questions as he hurried out.

“So where are we going, Levi?”

“Where ever you want.”

“But there’s really no place I want to go.” Levi shot him a speaking glance and he wracked his mind. “Oh! There’s this café Connie recommended. He said I should go check it out.”

“Fine. What’s the location?”

“Hang on. Lemme get my phone and check.”

After shooting out the address, the rest of the drive proceeded in silence. Eren could still feel the blood pumping in his veins and a café was the last thing he needed after the buzz of doing well was more caffeine. But Levi had asked and it was the only place he could think of on such short notice.

When they pulled off the street and got out, he saw sign reading “Café Maria” on a slate grey sign. From the outside, it had a modern vibe with giant windows, but the inside told a different picture. It was dimly light with incandescent bulbs, giving the whole place a picturesque homey appearance. Paintings of all sorts hung from walls of white stucco and brick. There was a quiet ambience and the smell of coffee beans as they moved further inside.

Eren really liked the décor of the place, figuring that it would be a nice place to study. That was until they reached the barista. She was short, maybe an inch or two shorter than Levi, with a cute bob. Although her Latina skin and dark hair was completely different from Petra’s red hair and pale skin, she immediately reminded him of her. And just like the woman in question, the sight of her made him want to strangle someone.

Of course no one died and he didn't end up strangling the Latina barista.

Instead, they quietly made their orders and sat down. When their orders were brought over, Eren could have sworn the barista gave Levi a wink, which the man didn’t seem to register, before walking away. Looking at their drinks, his eyes immediately zoomed in on a small scrap of paper sticking out from under Levi’s cup.

“Oi, brat. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing.” Eren mumbled into his cup, his eyes focused somewhere in the vicinity of Levi’s hand.

Picking up the cup of tea, Levi sipped his beverage, grimacing at the taste. As he was about to put it back down, he spied a slip of paper with messy numbers scrawled on top. So _this_ was why the brat was all tongue-tied. As if he was interested in some casual fuck who couldn’t even make a cup of tea.

“Why are you so anxious, Eren?”

“Uhh… I’m not anxious.” The brat’s gaze told a completely different story as they remained fixated on the uncovered phone number. Casting a glance at the brat, he fingered the paper, carefully noting Eren’s reaction.

“Is it because of this?” The jolt of dismay on Eren’s face made Levi both happy and sad at the same time. He was delighted that the brat was feeling jealous over such a trivial matter, but at the same time, the forlorn look made him cringe. Settling back into his chair, he rolled his eyes and threw the random digits back down.

“Relax, I’m not interested.”

“You’re never interested in anyone.”

“Really?” He raised a brow at the statement. The brat had to be blind _not_ to see how Levi treated him differently from everyone else.

“Yes really.”

“Aren’t you my type?” Eren immediately perked up at the statement, those bright eyes staring at him with hope and confusion, wanting him to elaborate. Not that he did.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Tch, stupid brat.” Rolling his eyes at the uncomprehending shining look Eren gave him, Levi took another sip of tea and grimaced. The tea was horrible. Even a five-year-old could brew a better cup of tea than this. Standing up, he walked over the smiling barista, feeling a pair of sea-green eyes following his every move.

“Is there something I can help you with sir?”

“Yes.” Placing the cup in front of her, there was a sickly sweet smile on those lips caked with a lipstick too red that it looked like blood. She fluttered her eyes at him, trying to act seductive and Levi had to refrain from gagging at the smell of her perfume. “Learn how to do your fucking job instead of trying to fucking hit on people, you skank. A child could make a tea than this shit you serve.”

There was a look of utter surprise in her eyes and he knew that everyone else in the small dingy place had heard his remark. Never one to tarry, Levi headed for the exit, beckoning for Eren to follow him. “C’mon, let’s go. The tea you make tastes way better than this shit.”

“Hey Levi, wait up!”

Levi hid the small smile on his face as Eren raced after him, pestering him with the question. He preferred seeing the brat like this, vivacious and happy, much more than the morose vibe he’d been giving off earlier.

When they got to the parking lot, the stubborn brat still hadn’t given up on the line of inquiry. “What do you mean by I’m your type? Are you telling the truth?”

“Figure it out yourself, Yeager.”

“Damn it! Tell me, Levi!”

Ignoring the protest, he pressed the ‘start’ button – it was an electronic lock after all – and started up the engine. The brat continued to harangue him for a bit, before staring out the window and turning pensive. “Where are we going now?”

“Home.”

“Oh, but why are we going home all of a sudden? And Levviii, what do you mean by I’m your type? Tell me!” The brat whined and he had to sigh at how energetic Eren was even after all those matches this morning.

“Weren’t you the one who was impatient to get laid, brat?”

Levi smirked as his companion quieted down all of a sudden, Eren’s tanned skin growing dark red with embarrassment. The brat wasn’t the only one who had some unfulfilled needs. And as long as they did the laundry immediately afterwards, having massage oil on hand never hurt.


	15. Scented Lavender [University 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 6]**
> 
> Follow-up to the previous chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, a big thank you for those who've been following and reading my work! Never imagined I'd get over 10k reads and 500 kudos when I'm only a quarter of the way there. This chapter was meant to be a shout out and appreciation to all my readers. Unfortunately, I had some writer's block, thus the delay. It's a weird mix of smut, fluff, and facts I guess, none of which are too explicit or over-the-top... and I'm sorry if it's not more of one or the other. Given how the previous chapter ended, I had some issues writing the start of this one without going straight into it being hot and heavy. Don't worry there's one chapter later in this arc (and more later in this work) that should sate those looking for that.
> 
> I will say that this is not what I would consider a perfect chapter, but I really wanted to complete it and continue on with the later parts.
> 
> As always, enjoy! Kudos, comments, and any support is always welcome. Cheers.
> 
> * * *

“Why lavender?”

“It’s supposed to help people relax.” Levi grunted, digging his knuckles into a particularly bad knot in Eren’s back as the brat squirmed. “Stop fidgeting.”

“B-but it tickles!”

When they had gotten home, instead of getting into it hot and heavy as he had already planned, Levi was giving Eren another back massage, trying to work out all the remaining kinks in those muscles. He knew the brat was aroused though. Fast, shallow breaths escaped out every time his hands slid against a particularly sensitive area.

The alpha had not liked the fact some Latina Barbie-doll had upset Eren by trying to slip him her number earlier. He wasn’t interested; couldn’t she see that he was with someone? That someone being _his_ mate. The insult had slipped out after she batted those unnatural lashes and threatened to smother him with that nauseating perfume, and although he typically wasn’t so openly vocal about it – or maybe he was – Levi personally felt a jolt of satisfaction seeing the surprised look on Eren’s face. He had brought Eren to the café since he wanted to congratulate the brat, but they had gotten sidetracked. At least the omega’s mind wasn’t focused on that particular incident anymore.

It had been almost two months since they last did it and the dark-haired male wanted his mate to be properly relaxed and stretched out, otherwise it would hurt. They both had pent-up desire and he figured this would be a good way to ease into it.

Cupping both globes of that beautifully bronzed bottom, Levi slowly kneaded it enjoying the feel of supple firm flesh in his hands. Those breaths grew even faster as he parted Eren’s cheeks to reveal that pink twitching needy opening. Running an oil-slicked finger against the pucker, he smirked at the small whimpers escaping his mate.

Sliding a finger passed that ring of muscle, he could feel the muscles clench around him, trying to suck him in further. His free hand moved down to knead Eren’s thigh, reveling in the small mewls of pleasure emitted by his mate as another finger was added. Levi could make out the sloppy wet sounds as the omega began to self-lubricate, the hot wet channel clenching around his fingers.

It was unfortunate most of the sounds were muted by the pillows. It had been too long since he had heard those beautiful cries of his mate. Levi loved how vocal Eren was. It was blessing to hear him gasping and moaning at the slightest touch. The cries and whimpers Eren made in the throes of passion contrasted with the blushing mess his omega became afterwards, made him want to tease Eren even more. Slipping a third finger in, the tips of his fingers rubbed against that bundle of nerves.

“Hnghhhh…the-there!”

Eren’s back arched into the mattress, his bottom jutting out, slick beginning to slide down those perfect thighs. Grabbing hold of his mate’s weeping erection, Levi gave it a few pumps. Running his thumb over the slit, he coated his hands with precum and resumed his hand job.

“Haaa… Ahh…”

The omega’s ass was fully in the air now, hands fisting the sheets tightly, as those hips moved back and forth seeking more stimulation. The small mewls grew louder and more evocative. There was something to be said about watching one’s mate writhe during the day when his mind was fully alert. Levi could feel the twitches around his fingers as he continued to play with that tight entrance.

“Feeling good, Eren?”

“Hnnn…no… it-it’s too much…”

“But I need to stretch you out. It’s been a while since we last did it.”

“I-I’m going to cum… hnn…” Smiling devilishly, Levi applied pressure right at his mate’s sweet spot, fisting harder on Eren’s cock, watching and feeling his mate come apart from his hands alone. “Uhnnn… cumming!”

The sight of Eren naked and writhing as he climaxed was heady. He couldn’t wait until his cock was encased in that hot channel convulsing around his fingers. Feeling the last of the tremors reside, he slipped his fingers out. Taking the opportunity while Eren was lying as a limp puddle on the bed, Levi ran his hands over that widened hole which was more than ready to receive him.

“Hmm, I wonder what I should do now, Eren.”

“Haaaa…” Before Levi could continue teasing his mate, Eren cut in with his breathless voice. “Levi can I uhh… touch you?"

“Touch me, how?”

“Umm… I want to, you know, do the same thing to you…”

“You mean massage me?”

There was a weak nod and despite his surprise, the dark-haired male smiled at his lover’s eagerness.

It took a few moments before they could swap positions, and there was languidness to Eren’s motions as those hands ran over his back. Instead of hard forceful motions, Levi could feel the lack of energy as hands smoothed over his shoulders and spine. His mate had taken to sitting on his legs while doing so, and Levi had to suppress his discomfort of lying face down with an insistent hard-on underneath him. There was a fifty-fifty percent chance of it being intentional, but Eren was inadvertently killing him with a combination of hesitant, exploratory movements and those breathless sighs.

This was the first time Eren was actually able to touch Levi and thoroughly explore the man’s body in any depth. He was already to put it mildly, well-versed with _certain_ parts of the alpha, but he rarely had such an opportunity to feel and see his mate’s muscled form. Most of the times they did it, Levi was the one who’s hands were on him. Eren had always wanted to feel the pale skin under his hands.

The scratch marks mate during his last heat had faded from those broad shoulders, but Eren was awed at just how hard the alpha was everywhere. After seeing and feeling them, it made sense how Levi was able to throw him on his back over and over again and the origin of such sheer power. He wondered if he would ever be able to have the same musculature as the male beneath him, but Eren knew it was unlikely given the differences in their biology.

All accepted alphas and omegas had to take a mandatory course upon entry to Trost as a way to reduce the stereotypes and discrimination. Betas were recommended to take it, but it wasn’t strictly reinforced given that ninety percent of the student population were betas. But the point of the course was to eradicate the stereotypes with being an alpha or omega. Namely, that being an ‘alpha’ wasn’t just a status symbol nor was being an ‘omega’ negative stigma.

Alphas were evolved to be physically superior which was required to access to resources, mates, and territory. They were the top of the pyramid, which was why there were so few of them, and the ones challenged for leadership when the time came. Levi had all the makings of an alpha – physical superiority (apart from his height), strength, and dominance. Hange had been feeding him random stats about alphas and omegas and once told him once that alphas with longer, thicker penises were apparently higher up on the power hierarchy. From an evolutionary perspective, it ensured a higher rate of success in passing on one’s genes to their offspring. Eren had been bored once, and like any bored horny male had looked up the numbers to see where his mate was. Levi was pretty up there, estimated to be in the top five percent of alphas, which was saying something in spite of the dark-hair male’s height. In the modern world, being an alpha this was akin in a sense to having celebrity status.  It sometimes baffled Eren why Levi didn’t want to pursue an even higher position in the world, given how frequently they were in positions of power or company executives, but it made sense after taking into account the man’s personality.

Omegas, on the other hand, were traditionally thought of as being at the bottom of the ladder. This meant that they were physically inferior to alphas, which meant survival required more than just physical prowess. Some evolutionary biologists had hypothesized that the reason why the ratios of alphas and omegas were roughly equal was because the traits of an omega had initially developed as a defensive mechanism. By attracting alphas into a monogamous relationship ensured an omega’s security within the community, making it essential for both female and male omegas to breed. Self-lubrication and heats were merely tools to achieve this end. The stronger the alpha, the more susceptible they were to pheromones released during a heat. This meant that all omegas, irrespective of gender, were generally smooth-skinned, had gently flared hips for child-bearing, weaker, and smaller than their alpha counterparts.

Before the dawn of the twentieth century, being an omega was considered a defect for males in society. They were not allowed to enlist in the military or hold positions of power, as most feared they would be easy targets and manipulated. That attitude had shifted in the last century or so, especially after some gruesome breeding experiments with omegas came to light after the Second World War, since the progeny of omega and alpha couplings had a slightly higher chance to become one of the two. There were also many prostitution houses that forced omegas to work for them and serve the military commanders who were generally alphas during their fights away from home. Laws and protections were now in place to help prevent this from happening, but there were still bigots that frowned upon one being an omega and took advantage of them.

At one point before he had presented, Eren had thought he was a beta. Betas were spread between alphas and omegas. They were like the middleman and there were no defining physical characteristics. The strongest betas could hypothetically get close to the strongest alphas and there were some star athletes in that situation, whereas the weakest betas were no weaker than weak omegas. However, the strongest omega was more or less never able to beat the strongest alpha if both were at peak performance. Regardless of the ups and downs he had encountered, Eren was glad he wasn’t a beta and had met Levi.

Even after presenting as an omega, Eren hadn’t noticed being physically inferior to the others around him, so he supposed that although he might be able to defend against the average beta or even weak alphas from sheer brute force, he needed something more, like Levi’s training, to defend against alphas who were out to get him.

The thought immediately brought his mind back to what Levi had rather abruptly and nonchalantly mentioned in the coffee shop. That he was Levi’s ‘type.’

Although he had asked Hange for more information, they weren’t forthcoming with anything else on the topic and had told him to ask the man in question, so it wasn’t until an hour or so ago that Eren had heard anything remotely close to what kind of person Levi was attracted to. He hadn’t expected the male to openly and ubiquitously point to him.

“Am I really your type Levi? Wha–?”

There was a sudden shift underneath him as Levi turned around. Eren was surprised he hadn’t fallen over as those darkened metallic eyes bored into him.

“Do you think I would be like this if you weren’t?” A pale hand came out and grabbed the tanned one, pressing it against the alpha’s erection. There was a little hitch in the omega’s breath as Eren palmed the hot throbbing member, almost hesitantly. “I don’t get hard to just anyone, Eren.”

“B-but we haven’t done it for a while and I thou-thought…”

“You needed the rest. Even I’m not that inconsiderate to bother you just for sex.”

Eren appreciated the thought. His body wouldn’t have been able to keep up with how intense things had been. Despite his insecurities, it had been worth it. He might not be able to hold his own against Mikasa or Levi still, but Eren had not felt the level of achievement he had gotten earlier today in a long time.

Unfortunately, the demons wouldn’t rest. Traitorous whispers resounded inside his skull, taunting him with how unfit he was. Eren couldn’t help the spiraling thoughts that began to form. “But–”

“Tch. You think too much, brat.”

A hand smoothed over his, and he resumed his motions on that member between his fists. The skin was velvety soft and the combination of oil and precum made it easy to slide his hands up and down that impressive length.

“So this…”

He motioned towards the hardness in his hands, but there was no response as Levi’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut. It was a treat to see the alpha so tightly wound and at his mercy. Although Eren’s curiosity wasn’t completely sated, his attention had shifted and all he could focus on now was the hot flesh in his hands. It had been too long and he wanted to taste the salty bitterness of his mate, but Eren had doubts whether the oil they were using was edible, and so he refrained from it, accustoming himself with the look and feel of Levi’s dick once more.

“Fuck!”

Levi sucked in a deep breath from the light squeeze as Eren continued to play with his cock. Compared to before, there was almost a shy innocence in those actions. It was painfully difficult to lie there and let the omega play with him, but that was what he had done after all. His cock had already been rock-hard from everything earlier, but this was driving him rapidly towards the precipice.

“Shit… you know there’s something much more satisfying than playing with my dick, Yeager.”

“Oh.”

The small look of realization on Eren’s face was priceless. It was almost adorable how his mate blushed before looking askance at him for the next step. Gripping Eren’s hips, Levi gently urged the omega closer to what they both desired. Hands were placed on his chest as Eren scooted further up his body.

“Umm…”

“No need to be embarrassed. It’s not like you haven’t ridden me before.”

“B-but… it’s been a while…”

“It’s been a while for me as well, brat.” Levi smirked, but it softened immediately. “Stop worrying, Eren.”

After a small reassuring nod, Eren positioned himself and slowly impaled himself on the alpha. Both of them let out a loud groan as he was completely seated on Levi. Despite the earlier fingering, there was a slight burn from being penetrated, but he ignored it. It had been so long since he had been filled, Eren could feel the sparks run through his body from being intimately connected with his mate.

All the negative thoughts fled his mind as his brain honed in on one thought: the need for more. Bracing his weight on his hands and knees, Eren moved himself up and down that length chasing after that burning pleasure beginning to flood his system.

“Haaa… nghhh….Le-Levi…”

“Just like that, Eren. So good…”

Eren made an amazing sight riding his cock like that. His cock dripping with wetness, back bent forward and hair askew. Face flushed, mouth wide open, and blue-green eyes squeezed shut. That tight hot channel tightening around him each time he was fully sheathed inside. It had been so long since they last had sex, and Levi could already feel the onslaught of his orgasm as he began to thrust harder upwards.

“Fuck…”

“Y-yeah… ahhh… Le-Levi…”

Eren wasn’t much better off when Levi suddenly decided to increase the force of his movements. Each thrust caused the alpha’s member to assault deep inside him, hitting his prostate. Despite the heat surging in his veins as his climax neared, the omega had an inherent need to be connected to his mate.

“L-Levi – ah!– knot me…”

He barely heard the grunt in response to his plea as he gave into the euphoric high. Waves of white fire consumed his being as Eren craned his back and neck to scream.

“Ahhhh!!!”

Trapped in the aftermath of just having found his release, Eren was only dimly aware of the increased thrusts as Levi came, releasing his seed into him. Collapsing against his mate, he was, however, of the throbbing sensation as the knot began to swell inside him.

They lay there for a while, heaving and regaining their breaths. The light lavender scent filled his nose as they breathed deeply, hearts thumping rapidly. Feeling the distinct knot trapped inside him made Eren feel a lot better than he had in a while. After regaining some semblance of being able to move, he looked back at those silvery eyes staring at him.

“So are you, erm, able to control when you knot me or something…?” It had been a question that had never really occurred to him until recently. Knotting was another of those characteristics alphas gained to help propagate their genes, but there were times when they also had sex without it.

“Seriously Yeager? That’s the first thing you ask after a round of mind blowing sex?”

Despite the incredulous expression on Levi’s face, there was a thoughtful light in those eyes. Holding his breath, Eren waited for the answer. It wasn’t as if either of them could move anyways.

“But I don’t know. During the heats, I think it just happens and I can’t stop it. But outside of them, unless it’s been a while – like today – it feels like more of a mind over matter thing.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well four-eyes,” Levi let out a sigh as if expressing his reluctance at having this conversation, “jokes that all alphas are sex deprived maniacs whose natural instinct is to fuck and knot everything in sight.”

Eren’s eyes blew wide open at that statement.

“Relax, brat. Generally unless I really wanted to impregnate or mark you in some way, it wouldn’t form.”

“Oh. But doesn’t it feel good to do so?”

“Sure, but do you really like being stuck in the same position for over ten fucking minutes?”

“Levi!”

“What? Admit it. You’re just as eager as I am for round two.”

He saw the lazy feral grin on Levi’s face and dipped his flamed head in concession. Two months had been way too long and this had dulled the buzz that had been in his system for the last few days. One round was good for assuaging the urgent need, but Eren knew it was insufficient to fill the craving in both their bodies. He figured that they would probably be at it for the next few hours and his body would be covered in an assortment of aches and pains, ones that he looked forward to. It was only early afternoon and they had nothing else in the day.

 

Eren had never been more right as they woke up late in the morning the next day, the aromatic scent still drifting in the air. Thank god it was the summer.


	16. One Ackerman two many [University 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 7]**
> 
> The long reckoning of Eren, Levi, and Mikasa finally comes to a head. Eren stands up for himself and Mikasa and Levi have a long-waited talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to rearrange some chapters around based on what seemed better for the flow of things. This was originally scheduled for 3 chapters afterwards, but I think it was better here after some thinking. And yes, the chapter title is meant to be a pun.
> 
> The conversation between Levi and Mikasa was difficult to write, but hopefully was realistic enough given how I've portrayed the characters up till now. Neither of them are very talkative, so it was difficult to get them to remain in character. I had to do POV switching as I felt the need to come at this from all angles.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and suggestions are always welcome! Happy reading.

“I can’t believe you’re still with that midget… he’s too old for you, Eren.”

Eren sighed as Mikasa grumbled to him. After almost two years since Mikasa’s first confrontation with Levi, they still had not resolved their differences. The topic of his relationship had long since become an old sore spot between them. He sipped at his coffee, trying to ignore the coil of anger that was quickly becoming unraveled. Mikasa was still great to be around, but whenever she brought up Levi and their unsuitability, it just pissed him off.

“’Kas… just stop, please.”

Today was supposed to be just a nice outing between Mikasa, Armin, and himself before the new school semester started. They had barely met up over the summer and August was ending fast and they hadn’t seen each other much. In the past few weeks he had spent more time with Levi’s colleagues than his own friends, though that was bound to change in a week or so.

Armin was running a little late due to traffic, so he and Mikasa had decided to meet up at the usual time to grab seats. It was rare for him to be on time – Levi had berated him on it multiple times – but he reckoned it would be nice to talk to Mikasa by herself as well. However, Eren certainly had not expected to suddenly delve into a one-on-one heart-to-heart chat about his relationship.

He did not need or want to and it was starting to drive him nuts. Not only was it unwarranted, it was _his_ relationship not hers. He didn’t butt into her life choices and although her intentions were good, he wasn’t a five-year-old incapable of knowing right from wrong. Moreover, the subject still made him feel uncomfortable at times, given all that had happened this summer. The last thing he wanted was to be dragged out to another physical confrontation between Mikasa and Levi, which might have been part of why he hadn’t really told her the full story.

“But Eren, remember what he said to you?”

He doubted he would ever forget that first argument they had, when he had stormed out, devastated by what Levi had said in the heat of the moment. That dispute was the exact same reason why things were slowly getting better between them now. They still weren’t on the same wavelength, but the issue of their mating was bound to emerge sooner or later. Things were really awkward back then and he had been walking on eggshells after that. Once the giant elephant in the room was flushed out – not that it had been killed off altogether – it made it easier for them to communicate with one another with less reservation.

Levi’s communication skills were still subpar and there were multiple occasions when he felt a fervent need to slap some sense into the dark-haired alpha. Even after everything, the man didn’t talk much, but at least he answered most questions posed to him. They still had their disagreements, and Eren had even avoided going back for a few hours one Saturday afternoon just to vent, but all couples probably did that. Levi probably felt the same about him at times. He had been called stubborn too many times while growing up.

“Yeah, but we’ve moved passed them now. For the most part, I like how the things are.” Thinking back to Levi’s grouchy mood this and the last morning, he shrugged. “Well most of the times.”

Eren still wished the alpha would open up to him and be able to talk nonsense in the same way he, Mikasa, and Armin did. Aside from the sex and whole mate thing, Eren felt his relationship with Levi had improved to the level of friendly roommates were. They lived together, ate at the same table, but they had their own separate lives. Perhaps it was due to the large number of years apart, but sometimes Levi was practically speaking a different language to him. All in all, however, Eren was more comfortable with how things were now than back in June.

“He hasn’t been forcing you to do anything, has he, Eren?”

“Uhhh… no?” Eren hated the flush that warmed his cheeks. The hesitance in his voice also betrayed him as her narrowed. He felt like an organism under microscopic scrutiny.

“So the shrimp _did_ force you to do something. What was it? I’ll go beat him up right now…”

“It’s nothing.” Eren sighed at her tenacity. Levi had always and probably would always be strict with cleaning, so Eren didn’t really count that. The alpha would have been like that with anyone. And he didn’t really want to talk about his sex life with Mikasa. That would be way too awkward. Plus, regardless of how he felt like dying of embarrassment afterwards, the man always made him feel good. _Really_ good.

But when it came to major life decisions like applying for Trost, living with him, or what he wanted to do over the summer, training and competition aside, Levi was anything but forceful. He actually encouraged Eren to think it through before coming to a decision.

“Mikasa, just drop it.”

She stared back at him with a pair of dark eyes, which strangely reminded him of Levi. They had the same last name too, but neither of them had ever brought up the fact they knew each other. Mikasa definitely would have said something and Levi… well, if Levi knew Mikasa, he was mum about the whole thing. It was probably just coincidence to know two dark-haired Ackermans in his life.

“Hey, Eren. Hey Mikasa.”

Armin’s voice broke their staring contest to a halt, and he turned to wave at his blonde friend.

“Hey Armin, got your fav.” Nudging the iced coffee towards his friend, Eren breathed a sigh in relief at Armin’s presence for ending the deadlock.

But it had been preemptive.

“Armin has Eren said anything unusual about Levi lately?”

“No?” There was a bewildered gaze as Armin looked at him as he shrugged, then back to Mikasa. “Why? Is something wrong?”

“I just thought…”

“Knock it off, ‘Kas.” He ran his hand through his hair. It probably looked like a rat’s nest by now, sticking out from all angles. But sadly, that would not be any different from how it normally was.

“But Eren, I’m just worried for you…”

She tugged the red scarf around her neck tighter and Eren rolled his eyes at the never-ending circuitous argument. Times like this her overprotectiveness was just annoying. It was cloying and difficult to cut through to her. Briefly he wondered how she could stand the fabric around her neck in the summer, but he had been the first one to give a scarf back when they were children, so he was likely at fault for her habit.

“Mikasa…” There was a warning tone in Armin’s voice as he interrupted. It rarely happened. The blonde was known for his neutrality and level-headedness, but Eren knew that the tone meant Armin was getting fed up with the situation.

Honestly, he was as well. Eren was sick of this endless rondo. Instead of catching up on things or enjoying the time together, he felt like he was talking to a steel wall. It was probably hypocritical for him to think of her in that sense, as it was similar to how others described before him when he was being stubborn. But that was human nature.

All he wanted was for Mikasa and Levi to get along, friends would be miraculous, but they weren’t even at the level that he felt comfortable being around the two of them simultaneously without them beginning to snipe at each other. As it stood, if he left them in the same room for more than five minutes, there was a higher than chance probability that one of them would blow their gasket – Mikasa probably – and end up hurt.

As the voice of reason, Armin’s presence generally helped defuse any situation, especially ones relating to Levi. His childhood friend had a much more neutral opinion of him than Mikasa. Although Armin didn’t necessarily _like_ Levi, nor was it reciprocated, they at least respected each other’s intelligence when it came to light that Armin had been valedictorian and was also pursuing law. But Mikasa was different and it frustrated Eren to see that two of the most important people in his life didn’t get along.

Apparently, Mikasa didn’t get the memo, or if she did, she was too hardheaded to drop the subject.

“Armin, aren’t you worried?” She shot Armin a glance, and the blonde only ignored it. “I might respect that midget being stronger than I am, but think about it Eren. You guys are together by accident, and you don’t really have any other relationship experience outside of being with _him_. He’s way older than you, with money, power, and is physically stronger than either of us. How do you know whether you like because he’s just your first? I don’t think you were even gay before that. And he’s an alpha… he could easily take advantage of you when you’re in your he–”

Her tirade grated on his nerves, destroying the reigns of control he had on their anger. Completely disregarding where they were, what was being said, and all sense of reason, Eren slammed his hands on the table.

“Damn it, Mikasa. I _love_ Levi!”

The café fell silent and Eren flushed. In his outburst, he had stood up and drawn the attention of everyone else in the shop. The dull hum of the air conditioner made its way through the room and a few nervous coughs could be heard in the background. His face heated, noticing the dozens of pairs of eyes staring at him, some condemning and others more shocked than anything.

“Uhh… sorry.”

Ducking down apologetically, Eren sat back down sheepishly. The hubbub of voices quickly resumed with a few giggles mixed in, likely aimed at his public confession, as he turned to face his childhood friends.

It wasn’t like Eren was blind or naïve to all the hurdles in their relationship. He was probably the one who was most of them after all. The reminders were all over the place. Whenever he met up with Petra and some of Levi’s colleagues, he had to deal with similar fears of incompatibility. Even when he got a ride from Levi or went to someone else’s apartment and remembered how luxurious his current lifestyle was would remind him of the situation. It had even come up in one of the fights they had a few months back, although that argument had devolved into a heated make-up sex session. Sex was a large and very enjoyable part of their relationship; it was how it had started after all, but that wasn’t all.

More than that, Eren hated how everyone just assumed their relationship was purely physical or some kind of cheap, commercial exchange. Jean or Connie joking about Levi being his sugar daddy, he could get. It didn’t mean he wasn’t pissed off at the thought that his friends would ferry his relationship as something vulgar, but the former was just a horse face and Connie liked to joke about a lot of things. Neither of them had met Levi either… not that it would make his mate easier to explain. But Mikasa too?  She should have known him long enough to know he wasn’t being forced, coerced, abused, or anything else.

He sighed as he saw the surprise and disbelief on Mikasa’s face. Armin just looked mildly annoyed at commotion. Figures the blonde mushroom had already worked it out.

“I know he’s rude, blunt, and swears a lot. Heck, I didn’t like him the first time I met.” Mikasa narrowed her eyes at that. Eren doubted anyone liked Levi the first time they met him; the alpha was somewhat of an acquired taste after all. Levi reminded him of black coffee, dark and horribly bitter at first, but would gradually grow on a person over time. At least it had for him.

From what he had gleaned from Levi’s past, the man either had no family or he wasn’t close to any of them and it saddened him a little. Both of his parents were already single-children and his grandparents had passed away while he was younger, so it was easy for him to relate and perhaps understand how or why Levi had become the way he was.

Beneath all the personality flaws and harsh words, however, Eren knew that Levi truly cared for him. Just like how Levi treated those close to him. His coworkers and at _Survey Corps_ all respected the alpha and despite all of Levi’s grumblings about how Oluo had messed something up or Hange was crazy, the man had on more than one occasion snuck in how much he appreciated his team.

It was all in the small things, such as how Levi had purchased an espresso machine out of the blue. When he had asked what it was for, the man simply shot him a bored look, but Eren had understood the message nonetheless. Between the two of them, only he drank coffee. Or the multiple times he had fallen asleep in the car and found himself waking up in the middle of his bed. Once he had woken up in the middle of Levi carrying him up, but had pretended to remain asleep. He had been surprised at how gentle the alpha’s movements were.

Which was the precise reason Eren loved the man so much.

“But ‘Kas, he makes me happy and I want to be with him. Can’t you be happy for me?”

“Eren, I am happy for you, but I just think that he isn’t the most _appropriate_ person for you.”

“Ugh… I know you’re worried about me and this whole thing I have with Levi… but I can take care of myself.”

Frustration leaked out and Eren had to stop himself from going overboard and hurting Mikasa’s feelings. He knew how much both his friends cared about him and how they worried about him and Levi, but it was getting to a point where he didn’t even want to bring up the alpha’s name.

“Stop worrying about me.”

“But–”

“Mikasa.” Armin gently patted her on the hand as he chided their friend. Mikasa clenched her scarf tighter, a bit miffed.

“But what? I’m not ten anymore ‘Kas.” He took a deep breath, conviction filling his voice as Eren expressed what he truly felt. “I… I really love him. And he loves me too.” Blushing, he added in an undertone, “…and we’ve talked about _that_.”

Although he could count on one hand the times Levi openly said anything similar to “I love you” on one hand, Eren wasn’t much better. The dark-haired male he was mated to was very private and somewhat antisocial, so the fact that Levi had said it at all was a miracle. Instead of words, maybe he was wrong, but Eren felt like they communicated through gestures and actions. Such as the time Levi got him flowers for high school graduation or all the times breakfast was on the table after he woke for classes last semester.

Mikasa looked perplexed, and Eren was sure she hadn’t expected such an eloquent defense of the man she considered her enemy. Heck, he hadn’t expected to drop the bomb on his friends like that either; they might have guessed he had some level of affection for Levi, but it had been his first time giving it a label in public.

Still, what was done was done.

They sat there in silence, glancing furtively, trying to gauge the other’s thoughts until Armin broke the strange stillness.

“I think you guys should meet.”

“Like I want to meet with some dirty old midget…” Mikasa muttered under her breath, and Eren pretended to have not heard the comment or Armin’s cajoling. Instead, he sucked on his straw, feigning ignorance.

There wasn’t anything he could say to defend Levi against _that_ accusation. He himself had thought it from time to time. The alpha was statistically shorter than most men, older than him by a good nine years, and a beast in bed. Levi himself would probably agree with him on that too…well, maybe not the short part.

 

* * *

 

“So…I guess I’ll just leave you guys here to, erm, figure it out.”

Eren looked helplessly at the two dark-haired persons across from each other in the corner of the park. Deciding he could trust them to behave themselves in public, he silently prayed that his judgment wasn’t flawed, before sneaking off and joining Armin and Hange in spying on them. Without their help, it wouldn’t have been easy to get the two hard-headed Ackermans together. Eren secretly thought and Hange confirmed that they were simply there for the drama, but he didn’t care anymore. They needed to get their ducks in a row else he would go stir crazy just thinking about it. They were among the two more important people in his life and he hated how they crossed swords each time they met.

Mikasa’s eyes hardened the moment Eren left, glaring at the man sitting opposite of her. The midget who stole Eren away. The same person who caused her a bunch of sleepless nights worrying for her friend’s wellbeing and chastity, which was now forfeit. She had known the moment Eren’s scent changed to something richer, darker, denoting him as someone else’s mate. The small limp in his movements didn’t help in the matter.

Part of her distaste for the man might have been due to how nonchalant he seemed about the whole affair. Levi Ackerman was difficult to read as usual, sitting there with a neutral expression on his face. Normally, she could get some sense of a person’s emotions from their eyes, but his dark grey ones were blank. The things that worked on normal individuals didn't work on him. Her gaze was typically thought of as intimidating, standoffish, even angry, but not him. Least he didn't seem affected. If anything, he looked bored.

Neither of them said a word, Levi merely holding up his tea in his signature hold and sipping calmly as though he wasn’t sitting in the middle of an interrogation with her. Although his eyes weren’t looking at her, Mikasa had the intuition that he was aware of her presence and instead had chosen to ignore it. The action irked her further as she crossed her legs, tapping with her free one.

“Why do I have to meet with a dirty old man like you…?” She grumbled under her breath.

An eyebrow tweaked up and she glared at him. Damn him and his hearing, but Mikasa didn’t care that he had heard her. Eren had told her to give Levi a chance and Armin had persuaded her to talk to him, so she would try for her friends’ sake.

“Eren mentioned you wanted to talk. So talk.”

The commanding tone with the slightest hint of boredom annoyed her even further. His eyes were unreadable and dark. However, they were not completely devoid of emotion, which she supposed was a good thing. She had met a few unsavory types before and you could tell from the shadows and emotionless gaze that they had the intent to harm. There was none of that from him.

It was the same when he had bested her. Even during fencing matches when her opponents’ faces were shielded, she was able to pick up on the killing intent from the way a person was postured. But not with Levi Ackerman. His movements had so fast that she had been stunned and either couldn’t pick up on it or that there been none.

“Let me make this clear. I don’t trust or like you, Levi Ackerman.” Mikasa put as much venom as she could into her tone, but it elicited no determinable response. “What are your intentions with Eren?”

“My intentions? He’s my mate.”

“And I’m his best friend. What do you want with Eren?”

“What _I_ do or want with him is none of your business.” He held his hand up before she could interrupt. Maybe it was because he had grown up used to those stormy eyes rife with fury, but Levi could read Eren’s friend like an open book. Nor was he afraid. They both knew that he was stronger than she was.

Still, he took a deep breath, calming himself down while recalling Eren’s plea for him not to get too defensive. He didn’t want antagonize the omega’s friends more than necessary, but the way she acted as though she had a proprietary right to interfere in their relationship set him on edge.

“Look here Ack– Mikasa.” Levi felt it would have been weird to address her by her surname since it was the same as his _and_ Kenny’s. “I really don’t care what you think of me, but just like you, I only want what’s best for Eren.”

“Yeah right,” she scoffed, crossing her arms. “As if I believe what you’re saying. You probably forced Eren to stay with you.”

“Ask him then.” He pointed to her phone. She followed his finger, and then back at him. “We both know what he’ll say.”

Levi could see the reluctance written all over her face. She was fighting an uphill battle and they both knew it.

“I know you’re worried for the brat,” her eyes narrowed fractionally at the term, but he shrugged it off, “and you’re trying to look out for him, but he’s legally an adult now. Eren can make his own choices and it’s neither of our places to interfere with it.”

“So if he wants out, you’ll let him?”

Levi’s grip tightened fractionally on the rim of the cup before putting it down.

“I wouldn’t like it and will definitely try and persuade him to stay, but yes. If it’s Eren’s own free will and he truly wants to leave, I will respect his wishes. There’s nothing I _would_ be able to do short of kidnapping and I would never do that to him.”

Levi didn’t say anything about how his heart would be crushed by the prospect or how bleak life would be without Eren, but that was the truth. He knew firsthand how forcing someone unwillingly to remain by one’s side backfired, particularly if that someone was hardheaded as Eren. It only bred hatred and resentment. The idea of Eren leaving was hard enough to stomach, but the idea of Eren despising him was even worse.

“Good.” Whatever he had said seemed to have ameliorated Mikasa as the darkness in her eyes lightened marginally. “If you ever hurt him again, I _will_ hunt you down.”

“I’d hurt myself before hurting him first.”

Then she cocked her head to the side and asked one thing Levi had not expected. “Do you love him?”

Reigning in his mental faculties and schooling his expression once more, he stared her fully in the eyes and honestly.

“Yes.”

 

Catching the train back to her apartment shared with Annie, one of the people on the fencing team, she mulled over the conversation with Eren’s mate. Although none of it had shown on his face, Mikasa had detected the tinge of despair when he answered her question about Eren leaving. She would have felt the same and she had an inkling he hadn’t wished to let the feeling leak through, but it had. No one would feel like that unless they truly valued their partner. He could always be lying, but her gut told her that it was the truth, which eased her dislike of Levi Ackerman just a smidgeon.

The conviction when he answered her about his feelings for Eren was the second piece which had persuaded her to give him a second chance. They had reached a truce for now and she would try to stop being so judgmental towards him, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t stop watching out for Eren.


	17. Sugar Baby [University 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 8]**
> 
> Eren begins to think about getting a part-time job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I spent a good part of the chapter talking about Krista, since I figured it would be nice to use her as a foil for Eren. The chapter title, of course, is a reference to Levi being Eren's "sugar daddy" so this is about being Eren slowly gaining more independence.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you liked this!

Krista heard her phone ring and after seeing who it was, she hastily shut it off. It was the third time this week _that_ man had called. Hadn’t she already refused? They were the ones that hadn’t wanted an omega to take over the company, but apparently she was their only option now that her cousins had gotten into some stupid gang war and had ended up either dead or incarcerated. Krista couldn’t say it was surprising that _he_ had gotten her number, but it still annoyed her when he called her Historia.” She had already forsaken that name and went by “Krista Lenz” now, but for some reason, _he_ just wouldn’t stop bothering her.

“Hey Krista, you okay?”

She turned and masked the bitterness as she smiled at the green-eyed brunette. Eren and her had become close friends over the last few months, especially when he had helped her deal with being the notion of being mated. Since he was already mated, it made it easier for her to talk to him about things like her trepidation towards being tied to an overbearing alpha. Take the one she was dating right now – Ymir – who was great most of the times, but Krista didn’t really like the feeling of being restricted or tied down.

Krista had complained to him on more than one occasion about how frustrating it was that Ymir hung around her nearly twenty-four seven. Her childhood already made things difficult – it was a tame way of putting it – for her to talk to people. Add a bloodhound and sometimes all she wanted was to be left alone or hang out with someone that _wasn’t_ Ymir. In some ways she could understand that it was because they were simply dating and the mating bond hadn’t been completed yet. But still, she wished her girlfriend would give her a little more breathing room.

At least Eren didn’t have to also go to school with his alpha. Her friend frequently mentioned things about his mate, such as how he was sometimes too protective, or that he couldn’t read his mate’s mind most of the time. During the party Eren threw, she had seen one or two – there weren’t many – photos of the dark-haired alpha. He was surprisingly short and looked vaguely annoyed in all the pictures. It made her wonder why Eren was with the male, but it wasn’t like she could judge his choice. But all in all, to her eyes and ears, he seemed fairly happy about it, which relieved her fears of ending up like her mother immensely.

“Yeah, just some family stuff.”

“You sure? I’m free if you want to talk about it.”

A small furrow appeared on his brow and Krista internally debated whether it was a good choice to confide in him about this particular issue. Eren was like a bull at times, too stubborn for both their sakes, and she really wanted someone to just _listen_. Ymir was too emotional at times and the few times Krista had brought up _that_ man, her girlfriend had threatened to kill him several times.

“Yeah, it’s just my dad wanting me to come home.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

Krista could see the confusion in his eyes, but he didn’t know the whole of it. Her mother had been a secretary for her father – Rod Reiss – and she was the product of a love affair gone wrong. As a child, she would frequently come home to find her mother drunk and raving about how she regretted giving birth to a daughter who ruined her life. One day out of the blue, Krista had come home from school and found her mother on the ground, dead from alcohol poisoning. In retrospect, it wasn’t really surprising for her mother to end up like that. It was difficult to know whether she was more relieved or in grief about it; they were never close. Unfortunately, because of her mom’s death, Krista ended up in the foster system, which was when _that_ man located her.

She didn’t know who she despised worse – her mother for being weak and giving into the bottle or her father for abandoning them. The man hadn’t even show up for her mother’s funeral. Krista had met her father’s side of the family once before high school, and hated it. The way they – her cousins and half-siblings – behaved, bandying dirty jokes about her omega status, drinking and smoking, disgusted her. It didn’t surprise her that they had gotten themselves tangled up with some unsavory people. Krista could smell the tobacco and weed on their clothes even though they had basically been her age. She turned her back on the last name “Reiss” and never looked back after that.

“Nah, he just wants me to stop working at my part-time job and either go live with him or work for his company. Can’t he see that I’m perfectly capable dealing with my classes and working?”

She sighed, looking at her phone tiredly. It wasn’t the whole truth, but it made her feel marginally better when Eren gently patted her on the back.

 

Moving aside his notes for the evolutionary biology class he had chosen to take as a required Science elective, Eren sighed. Attempting to write a paper about how monogamy came about evolutionarily in the human species was too easy given what he had already learned about alpha and omega physiology. His mind was currently occupied with thoughts about the conversation he had held with Krista earlier in the day.

Krista was one of the few omegas he had befriended and he found the whole wooing and dating relationship between an omega and alpha particularly interesting, since he really didn’t go through such a process. Of course, having another omega as a friend put his relationship with Levi in perspective. Unlike the typical marriage between members of society, the mating bond was biologically irreversible, making it crucial for both the alpha and omega, omegas especially being physically weaker, to find a mate who they could fathom being with in the long run. Granted, science had found ways around those biological restrictions using methods such as drugs or artificial insemination, but the results were sporadic at best. It seemed like nature wanted to take its course and a majority of attempts to bear a child to term were unsuccessful.

Knowing all these things sometimes made Eren wonder how much more different his life would have been if he hadn’t met Levi. Disregarding the part of getting a call from his deceased father, he was amazed at how Krista managed to balance her work and life so successfully.

Eren hoped his friend would be all right. She had sounded pretty upset and stressed about everything, but it wasn’t his place to interfere. They weren’t the closest of friends, but Eren was aware that she had some family issues which were probably worse than when his mom died. Hopefully it would resolve itself soon.

One thing from their talk did, however, resonate with him. The little bit about her working.

It was already a few weeks into his second year at university and he had basically wasted his summer doing nothing aside from all those sparring sessions with Levi. That had been fun, but it had decreased in frequency once his classes had started. Other than that, Eren hadn’t really done anything substantial. Armin interned at some fancy bank and Mikasa had gone off training with the varsity team. Marco, as one would have suspected, volunteered at the hospital. Connie’s shifts at the café had become full-time over the last few months, only returning to part-time after classes started; it was a great place to study and had gone there quite often in the past two weeks. Even Jean, that horse face, had worked part-time at some publishing company. He was the only one that hadn’t done anything productive.

After moving in with Levi he hadn’t really needed for anything. The remainder of his parent’s home and estate were sold and deposited into a trust fund from which he withdrew a little whenever he needed to. Tuition was split between money from an education savings plan his parents had started, the trust money, and some from Levi. Things like clothes, food, and even his laptop were free. Eren didn’t know when it had started, but somewhere along the line he had gotten used to not thinking about things like that. It was nice not having financial worries, but hearing about his friends and their experiences and difficulties – student loans and rent, primarily – made him think that he was a little _too_ carefree.

In class and over what little news he was exposed to, Eren knew that he was one of the lucky few who were able to afford university tuition without going deep into debt. His mom was stressed out paying off the mortgage and all the other expenses that most of the money he had from his parents was no thanks to his dad. As much as Grisha Yeager wasn’t a family man, Eren was thankful for his parents’ foresight in planning for his education.

Although the University of Trost was known for their financial packages to help students, he would not have qualified for most of the scholarships. Armin had a full ride due to his academic smarts and Mikasa also had one from being on the varsity fencing team. All he had was a few thousand knocked off from the tens of thousands tuition was per year. It helped, but it was nowhere as lucrative as the full financial packages his friends had. Since he wasn’t working or anything, Eren hoped his friends didn’t think he was vain or flaunting his financial status. He had encountered those spoiled types around campus and they were really annoying always talking about how their parents were paying for everything and raiding their parents’ liquor cabinet or credit cards and blowing a couple hundred in one night. Levi would never approve of that and some of that self-sufficiency had rubbed off on him.

Mulling over it, there wasn’t any downside to getting a part-time job. He might need to learn how to balance his schedule and things would definitely be busier and more stressful, but the more Eren sat and thought about it, the more reasonable it sounded. His parent’s money wouldn’t last forever and he needed the experience. Plus, although he was dating, or rather in a permanent relationship of which they rarely discussed the details of, with someone with more than enough spending money, Eren hated the notion of being dependent on someone else. Working a few extra hours would give him some extra spending money, instead of always relying on Levi’s wallet. He knew some of his friends were talking about a graduation trip down the road and it would be the perfect kind of thing to save for in the next three or so years.

 

“Hey Levi, I was thinking of getting a part-time job.”

“Why?” Levi looked up from his plate and glanced at the brat.

“It would be good to get some job experience. I mean Armin tutors people and Connie works at the café. Oh and Marco, the guy who I told you who wanted to be a nurse, is volunteering at a hospital.” Eren thought for a moment, his mouth focused on chewing his food. “…and also so you won’t have to pay for everything.”

“Tch, don’t worry about it. Feeding a brat hardly costs a fortune.”

“But I’m an adult already and everyone else is working.” He raised a doubtful eyebrow at that statement. Eren might legally be an adult, but for some things such as his frequent outbursts of anger, that marked him as still very much a brat. _The brat_ cocked his head sideways, curiously and asked. “Where does all your money come from, anyways?”

“Work. Some investments.” Levi shrugged nonchalantly, focusing on the food in front of him.

It was essential for him to stay on top of things in the business world for his job. Remaining afloat of all the economic news was a simple next step. The recession had changed laws in the financial world, resulting and by proxy the bounds of which he operated in, making it even more important to know the latest news, not that it was all that interesting. Most of the news was bullshit anyways; news was, in Levi’s opinion, a load of bullshit fed on a golden platter sold as something digestible. Fuck them, but it was the only way to have an idea of what was going on. It did, however, also help in his work given how clients sometimes changed their opinions when there was too much of a major shift, or if shit hit the fan. With the added knowledge, it only made playing the markets when he had the knack for numbers and Erwin for predicting things, even easier.

“So can I?”

“No, I make enough for the both of us anyways.”

“What?” He could see the frustration grow in those bright green eyes as Eren glared.

“What do you mean no?”

“I meant there’s no need for you to get a job. Now stop asking and eat your dinner, brat.”

The moment those words exited his mouth, Levi regretted it immediately. He had been frustrated by Hange’s incessant words of advice that Eren should be allowed to make his own decisions, but the possessive side of him was worried about things going wrong or of Eren’s grades slipping.

The brunette’s face contorted into a face of rage as the youth stood up angrily. “I don’t need your permission, damn it, Levi! I was just asking!”

“Er–” Before he could finish his statement, the brat had stormed away from the dinner table. There was a loud bang as he heard Eren’s door slamming shut, leaving Levi there with his thoughts and wishing he could have worded things better.

A few hours later while sitting in his office and trying to focus, Levi found that he couldn’t really focus on the pile of papers in front his eyes.  At least Eren hadn’t stormed out the apartment this time. He hadn’t meant to say things so harshly. All Levi wanted was for the brat to be able to focus on his school work and not have to deal with juggling a part-time job.

Levi knew firsthand the stresses of studying for classes and working multiple jobs just to afford tuition and living expenses. It wasn’t easy to deal with, especially when exam season rolled around. The job alone was simply exhausting. Having to deal with all those complaining or drunk customers, and sometimes the bullshit from his managers or coworkers always made Levi extremely stressed. His anti-social tendencies only exacerbated it. The money earned from working was either directly applied to expenses or put into a small savings account. The _only_ good thing that came out of those shitty experiences was being better able to control his emotions; he was already fairly competent having lived with Kenny.

Fortunately, things became easier after being accepted into law school with the scholarship that covered his tuition. Living with Erwin and Hange also meant his rent was cheaper, although he did have to deal with a strange social life dynamic. Levi frequently found himself being dragged out by Erwin’s insistence for him not to shut himself in his room all the time. Hange also somehow managed to either find or host weekly drinking parties, which meant dealing staying sober with a crazy, happy drunk who made a mess and tried to get him to drink more. Due his insistence on things being clean, they were arguably decent with it. Levi had, however, more often than once kicked the lunatic until they cleaned up the messes from the experiments they conducted.

But one of the best parts of living with them was the financial advice he got from Erwin. The man was not only a genius in tactics and predicting the behavior of individuals, but also on a larger scale with investing. With the little seed money from his savings and after a making a few trials and errors, he had paid off any remaining loans before getting a job at _Survey Corps_. It had been easy after that. A six-figure starting salary was more than enough to afford the luxuries in life he never had.

He knew both the lunatic and Eren were right on one account though.

The experiences one went through during these few years would have a large effect on one's future. It was why counselors and all those fuckers who stole money by doling out easy advice always stressed the importance of trying new things to establish one’s own identity during college. If it weren't for him bumping into Erwin and being able to juggle all those part-time positions, it would be hard to say where Levi might have ended up. He'd already had his mind set on law or something similar, namely a position that was financially stable and having a knack for it only made things easier.

Eren, on the other hand, was different. The brat didn't have something decided so it made more sense for him to gain experience of various things, though it was arguable whether working at Starbucks or some other crap place would help with that. What Eren needed, if anything, was professional experience that would pad his CV and give him a taste of what to expect in the workplace.

Given the omega’s personality, it was easily possible that desk work wasn’t his forte. He was kind of similar to the lunatic – which might explain why Eren could stand them – in that he was determined, optimistic, and social; the one minor difference being that Eren knew the bounds of propriety much better than Hange, even if the brat was late more often than not. However, he wasn’t the type to sit around and twiddle his thumbs. Eren was more doing than thinking. It _could_ be a good thing for certain careers, as long as the brat’s hardheadedness didn’t get him in trouble first.

Recalling the brat's words, that he didn't need Levi's permission, the man in question sighed aloud. Knowing the omega, he’d run off half-cocked and find some job just to spite him.

Stubborn brat.

The more Levi sat thinking, the more he felt like this fiasco, if it could be called one with Eren walking out at dinner, was his fault. And taking a page from the tenant he advocated in life ‘if you break something, you fix it’ Levi knew he had to be the one to make the first move.

 

Eren was in the middle of contemplating whether to let Mikasa know when there was a brusque knocking on his door. Ignoring it, he went back to fiddling with his phone. To call or not to call… that was the question. He scowled at the absurdity of what he was thinking about. This wasn’t a fucking _Hamlet_ play, this was his life. Not someone else’s, _his_ life.

“Eren?” There was another knock. Lighter this time. “Are you still awake?”

After another moment of contemplation, he put his phone on his desk. If Levi was going to try and bar him from living his own life, the man was wrong. Stubbornness was his middle name. “What?”

“Open the door, brat.”

Grudgingly, Eren shuffled over to the door. Seeing the man standing outside, he crossed his arms scowling.

“I’m busy.” He really wasn’t, but the sight of the dark-haired man irritated him right now. Who was Levi to dictate his actions? The man wasn’t his parents and he could do as he wished. There was nothing stopping him from legally moving out and living by himself. Maybe he could go find a job and split the rent with Armin or something. Mikasa was another option. Even though they had made up over the issue of Levi, it wouldn’t be easy to deal with telling her. She still harbored many negative feelings towards him.

“What do you want, old man?”

“I…” Eren glared angrily at the shorter male. Levi rubbed a hand on the back of his head, those grey eyes for once not meeting his. The normally tall shoulders were slumped as the alpha finally exhaled. “I’m sorry.”

That got Eren’s attention as he stared at the shorter male. Levi _never_ apologized. It was like the antithesis of his personality. Perhaps it foreshadowed the antichrist’s descent. Maybe aliens abducted the man and gave him a lobotomy. He didn’t know. It was a radical departure from what Eren typically associated with the alpha.

Levi continued to stand there, stance uncertain as he fidgeted. Staring at the person in question who hadn’t said a word since, Eren carefully parroted the words back.

“You’re sorry…?”

“Yes.” There was a heavy sigh as Levi deflated. “I – well I didn’t mean to say you couldn’t get a part-time job, but I don’t think it was necessary. You don’t have any loans and there’s no need to add more to your plate. I was a student once and balancing everything with a full course load wasn’t fun. I just don’t want the same to happen to you…”

That explanation mollified Eren slightly. However, he was still more than angry at the man for the tone earlier.

“Doesn’t mean I forgive you, jerk…”

“I know.” A hand through those dark locks as Levi groaned. “If you’re going to work… just be careful, brat.”

“Umm… okay?”

Scratching his arm, Eren wasn’t too sure how to respond. Although he said he wanted to do a part-time job, he hadn’t really thought about _what_ to do or how to go about doing it. He knew there were some professors at the university looking for an assistant and there was also the possibility of doing something similar to Connie. But the larger issue was getting things like a résumé written or the interview and that freaked him out.

“If I do want to, can you umm… help?”

“Yeah, I guess…”

They stood there awkwardly until Levi lifted a hand out hesitantly to ruffle his hair. Twisting his head away, he pulled away from the gesture. “Stop that Levi! I’m not a kid anymore.”

“I know. Get some rest, brat. Don’t stress yourself out thinking.” There expression seemed slightly more normal as the man pivoted and began walking away.

“Oh, and Eren?”

“What?”

Levi turned around and he stood there, waiting. There was a strange hesitant light in those dark silvery eyes when he finally got a response.

“I don’t care if your friend is doing so, but no interning at hospitals or anything like that.”

Eren rolled his eyes, snorting to himself while an idea formed in his mind. “Like I’m your personal nurse or something…”

He could have sworn he heard Levi mumble something along the lines of ‘fuck them; the only person you’re going to nurse is me' as he walked away.


	18. Nurse Play [Interlude]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you'll notice that I put "interlude" after the chapter title. There will be at least one more of these chapters later on. I'm using the term to mean a chapter that fits into the timeline, but isn't central to that arc's thematic point as you can kind of see after reading it.
> 
> * * *

There was a faint knock on the door. “Mr. Ackerman, can I come in?”

“Yes?”

Levi raised his head at the strangeness of the question. That was definitely the brat’s voice, but only strangers or business associates addressed him by his last name. It tended to remind him of things he’d much rather forget, which was why he insisted on everyone addressing him by his first name.

“I’m here to do a check up on you.” His eyebrows shot up the moment Eren came in.

The brat was wearing a pink nurse’s outfit and long black stockings, pretending to check the clipboard he was holding. Levi wondered whether his mate was wearing underwear. There was no way to tell, despite the shortness of the skirt. When Eren had jokingly asked him about roleplaying as a nurse earlier in the week, after coming back from a drinking party with his friends, he had indulged the brat’s questions, believing Eren to be spewing a bunch of drunken nonsense and erased it from his memory. Apparently, Levi was dead wrong on that account.

“Please follow me, so I can bring you to the room.”

But hell, Levi would need to be blind, stupid, or invalid to pass up such an opportunity. And he was none of those as he stood up and they walked over to his bedroom.

“Lie down for me please, Mr. Ackerman.”

Levi lay down on the bed, waiting in anticipation as Eren fluffed a pillow behind his head. His mate then proceeded to ‘check’ him over. Hands eagerly smoothed over various parts of his body as his shirt was stripped off. Head leaned down against his naked chest to listen to his breathing. Fingers pressed against his wrist, imitating the act of taking his pulse.

Each action mimicked that from a medical setting, but with a little twist. Hands lingered longer than they were supposed to. Fingers brushing passed areas that weren’t typically examined. Eyes focusing on parts of him that were becoming aroused. Forehead pressed against his to take his temperature.

“Your vitals look fine. If anything, I’d say you’re in _prime_ physical shape.”

There was a little purr at the end of the statement, which sent blood pooling straight down to his groin. Eren’s pupils were dilated in arousal, making the green rim seem thinner. If Eren wanted to roleplay as his nurse, who was he to naysay such a sexy omega? He couldn’t wait to fuck his nurse’s tight little ass.

“Are you okay sir? You look a little tense.” A hand pressed on his thighs, slowly moving up to massage the growing tenting in his pants. There was a cheeky grin as Eren turned to face him. “Mind if I take this off? I won’t be able to help unless I know what’s wrong.”

Levi nodded. His throat was dry at the thought of his mate’s version of help. The idea of Eren riding his cock in that slutty pink nurse outfit made him stiff. There was a lusty gaze in those sea-green eyes as the brat slowly unzipped his pants and pulled them off.

“Wow, the records said you were in great shape, but wow…” Eager hands and lips skated around his bared cock and balls, pretending to examine him in a medical sense, but utterly failing the mark.

“S-shit.” There was no way to hide the stuttered groan as Eren fondled his sac with one hand while pumping his cock with the other.

“It’s so much more _impressive_ than I thought. Probably the longest _and_ thickest I’ve ever seen. Mind if I take a quick measurement?”

Levi wasn’t sure where Eren pulled out the measuring tape from, but he struggled to remain calm as the omega ran it around his length. The cool feel of plastic did nothing to dull the erection he had as Eren hummed and peered so close he could feel the puffs of air from breathing. Eren had already measured him before, way back when, and it wasn’t like his dick had changed any in the last while. When the brat was done, he sat back on his haunches with a satisfied smile, again, pretending to jot the dimensions down.

“Hmm… a length of 8.76 inches and circumference at 5.41 inches. That's impressive. Are you like this all the time, Mr. Ackerman?”

“How the fuck should I know?” He didn’t carry a measuring tape around or measure his dick regularly. That would be idiotic and plain stupid. Honestly, Levi didn’t care. His penis was his own business. Well maybe also Eren’s business now, but it wasn’t like either of them had any issue about his size. Levi did, however, know from Hange that during Eren’s heats or any other time when he really wanted to claim his or impregnate his mate, that it his erection could grow even larger. A trait that ‘helps with survival of the fittest and successful conception,’ the lunatic had said back in university. They had gone into a long explanation of why that was, but Levi didn’t really care. As long as it could fit, which it did fine, and satisfy both of them, which definitely was the case, who the hell cared how long his dick was.

“Then, are you taking Viagra or any other sexual performance enhancing drugs?”

“That shit? No.” There wasn’t any, nor would he ever need to take a drug with Eren around. The brat knew that. Depending on the mood, just one suggestive statement from his mate would be more than enough to turn him on. There would never ever be enough things Levi wanted to do with his mate. And with the omega being so inventive, why would he need to take something when Eren naturally acted as a Viagra for him? Being with the omega always left Levi more than satisfied.

A finger reached out to flick the head of his cock and he muffled a groan at the slight touch. The brat in question caught the sound and proceeded to thumb the slit, spreading precum everywhere.

“Well… your penis is a bit on the large size. Are you sure you’re feeling okay? Your glans looks a bit _swollen_ and very hard to me.”

Of course it was fucking swollen. He’d have to be dead for it not to be.

“Mr. Ackerman? Do you want me to help you bring the swelling down?”

Without waiting for his response, Eren began to pump his dick slowly and gently. Clenching his fists, Levi groaned as his mate continued to try and ‘help’ bring his throbbing erection down. After what seemed like an eternity, Eren actually had the gall to look up with an abashed expression.

“I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman, but I think all the massaging has made the swelling worse.”

No _fucking shit brat. You're the one who caused it. How was that even remotely close to a massage? You were giving me a handjob,_ Levi mentally raged inside. The brat knew exactly what he was doing and had purposely played with his body to a point where he was desperate to cum, but couldn’t since it was the wrong stimulation. Outwardly he was glared daggers at the omega who was eyeing him with a mischievous light in his eyes.

“There's something I _could_ try, but I'm not sure it would work.”

“What is it?” His voice came out lower than usual and stained with the effort to seem natural. Eren would not be the one to win and make him beg.

“Well in the old days they used to use leeches to suck out the bad humors. I was thinking that perhaps I could do something similar and try sucking out whatever’s inside your penis.”

“Do it.” His voice came out in a strangled growl as Eren shimmied southwards to kneel on the ground. Levi could feel the warm breaths against his length as Eren slowly kissed his way down his cock to his suck greedily on his balls, before that hot, warm mouth moved up again.

“So big… how’s my patient feeling?”

“Good…” He rubbed Eren’s soft thighs idly, hating how he was lying there and not doing anything. “Why don’t you move so I can look at you too?”

“B-but I’m your nurse, Mr. Ackerman. I’m supposed to be the one looking you over.”

“But it might give me the necessary _distraction_ to have the swelling go down. And it looks like you have something to hide as well, _nurse_.” Levi stretched his arm out to cup his mate’s erection.

After a moment of indecision and despite his initial protest, Eren climbed onto the bed, his behind facing Levi.

“See that wasn’t hard, was it?” There was a hum of acknowledgement as Eren lowered his head to swallow his cock once more. Gripping those luscious globes of Eren’s ass in his hands, Levi slowly palmed them, enjoying the view of his omega’s ass from behind, trussed up in panties and a skirt. Lacy black panties that were soaked with slick.

“Looks like you were hiding something. I didn’t know I had such a slutty _male_ nurse who likes wearing silk panties and gets wet while treating a patient.”

“I-I’m sorry… but most people think nurses are females so… Is that a problem?” Levi loved how there was even a tinge of feigned desperation in Eren’s voice.

“No. It’s fucking hot actually.” Wedging the satiny smooth fabric to one side, he ran his finger against Eren’s back entrance. Panting breaths erupted and he felt the omega’s cock jump in his other hand. Skirting the twitching ring of muscle, he rubbed the slick juices around the outside and at the mouth of the orifice. Gently, he pressed his finger inside, feeling the wetness swallow it whole without hesitation. “Your _pussy’s_ fucking soaked.”

“Mmmm…” Levi could feel the sudden tugs around his cock as Eren moaned, sucking him in deeper.

They continued like that for a little longer. Eren sucking and massaging his dick with his hands and mouth, but not fully deepthroating him. There was a frustrating gentleness to the omega’s movements, and so Levi did the same. Slowly fingering and palming Eren’s dick, to a point where neither of them could stand the exquisite torture.

“Da-damn, it’s still so hard.” Eren’s voice was breathless as he stroked Levi’s cock with both hands.

“I know what will help.”

“Mmnghhh… What would that be?” His eager omega continued to lick and suck on his cock. Levi had to suppress a groan as Eren’s pink tongue came out and swiped the slit at the head where a pearl of precum had formed.

“Having this stuffed into that wet little hole of yours, and injecting my sperm inside your tight hot _pussy_.” A flush crept up that golden skin and Levi smirked.

“I-I can’t…I’m still on duty. And it-it’s not my pussy, Mr. Ackerman.”

“But you’re a male nurse pretending to be a female. Wouldn’t it be right to call it your pussy then?” Levi knew how turned on Eren was with dirty talk. Adding a second finger, he slowly scissored them, feeling the slight contractions as Eren twitched. “Not only is it wet like a pussy, I bet my cock would fit perfectly inside too.”

“Mr–”

“Think about it – my cock in your pussy. Think about how good it would feel.” Deliberately, he blew air on Eren’s cock, seeing the organ twitch in response. “For both of us.”

“B-but, Mr. Ackerman…”

“Levi. Call me Levi.”

“Le-Levi… sir, please…”

“And your panties are already soaked.” He another finger passed that tight ring of muscle, immediately shoving it in completely, lightly thrusting. Levi knew the tight bundle of nerves was a bit further up, but Eren had begun writhing, his small mewls filling the room. “Isn’t it a nurse’s duty to help their patients?”

“Pl-please sir... hah… I’m still working.”

“Working on my cock you mean? “ Levi used his free hand to grip Eren’s hair, while simultaneously thrusting another finger in. “Don’t be such a downer. No one’s going to know if you misbehave a _little_.”

“But that’s breaking the rules. I'm not supposed to sleep with my patients!”

“Trust me, you won't be doing any sleeping.” As Eren raised head to protest, Levi snapped his hips, effectively silencing the omega. He simultaneously pulled back and rammed his fingers in, smirking as another tremor wracked through his lover's body. “Aren’t you supposed to listen to your patient’s needs? What I'm suggesting – sex – is a proven method. Besides, you’re already breaking the rules by dressing up as a girl and no one’s going to know if you misbehave a _little_. It’s just you and me here, _nurse_.”

“Mghhh…” Eren mumbled around his cock.

“What was that?” Levi twirled his fingers in a circular motion just shy of Eren's prostate and felt dick being swallowed deeper as the omega moaned. “Did you say yes?”

There was a furious bobbing of Eren's head and he lifted his hand up. A trail of saliva ran from Levi's member to the omega's cherry red lips. Eren hurriedly lapped it up, darting his tongue out to give his cock a once over. When he was done, Levi was rock hard and aching to plunge himself into that wet heat. Both of them were ready to fuck. He could smell the arousal coming from his mate, as Eren straddled him, sliding that wet heat against his throbbing cock.

“Hah… how is that Mr. Acker– Levi?”

“So good. Your wet pussy rubbing against my cock.” Levi massaged his hands on those silken thighs, relishing how soft they were. Eren’s skin was soft, supple, and perfect for caressing. He could feel the wet heat rubbing against his cock. Rolling his hips against his omega’s sensitive hole, he smirked as Eren gasped in surprise. “But we both know what would make it _so_ much better.”

 “F-fine.” He watched as Eren lifted his hips up and positioned himself, before impaling himself on his cock.

“Hnghhh… Oh my god, you’re so fucking big.” Eren moaned loudly, before he began to move.

Desperate cries rang out from both of them as they fucked. His mate was fucking sexy dressed like a nurse, riding himself on his cock. The feel of Eren’s ass sucking him as the omega bounced up and down his length was amazing. Maybe it was due to the position or roleplaying, but it felt tighter than usual. The nurse’s cap had long fallen off, but and although neither nurse play nor the color pink had been his thing, Levi had been really aroused from it.

“Shit… you feel so good.”

“Uhnnn… I-I really hopes this helps.”

“Oh it will, when I pump my sexy nurse full of cum.”

They quickly lost themselves in a fog of pleasure. Levi felt the pressure build up quickly. He had already been so close from all the teasing and Eren had done. The miniskirt was crinkled up, partially revealing his mate’s dick, bouncing up and down in tune with the omega’s movements. Eren’s self-lubrication made it so easy to slide in and out that heat as he thrust up in synchronization with his mate. Slick glistened on those golden thighs. He knew from the contractions running along his length that Eren was close. His stomach clenched futilely as he exploded inside that convulsing tightness, releasing his seed inside the omega who came around the same time he did.

Eren collapsed onto him, his member sliding out as the brat moved to lie face forward on his body.

“Umm… wow. That was …”

“…fucking amazing.”

 

“Mmm…” Levi wrapped his arms around Eren from behind after they had showered and collapsed back onto the bed. “I never knew you were so into roleplay.”

“Well, I figured you would like it after what happened at our first Christmas…” The brunette looked up from those damp brown locks obscuring his vision, a playful grin on his face. “Maybe I should become a nurse for real?”

That earned him a sharp glare and a small pinch on his bottom.

“Hell no. You’re _my_ personal nurse.”

Giggling internally, Eren left it at that. If his mate didn't want to admit wanting a monopoly on him, he wouldn't fight it. One needy patient was more than enough. It was fun pretending and he knew Levi loved it as much as he did. They always went at it for multiple rounds and ended up spooning or in some form of embrace. Their clothes were haphazardly thrown about the room and Eren knew that Levi would insist on doing the laundry the next day, but for now all he could focus on was being in the alpha’s arms.


	19. Jealousy [University 9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 9]**
> 
> Levi gets caught up in some negative thoughts of how Eren and him are drifting apart. And for once, the brat is actually the more mature one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is double what I had originally intended. This arc is focused on Eren growing up and them resolving many of the unresolved issues with each other's perception of the relationship being one of the largest unsaid things. Further, this _is_ Levi I'm talking about. Hope I didn't suddenly change everyone's impression of what the characters were before this, but baby steps need to be taken before the full on fluff parts later on.
> 
> Happy reading! Kudos, suggestions, and comments are always welcome!  
> P.S. I've started a tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paradoxicallysimplistic) mainly as another method people can contact me about ideas and other things, since AO3 has not implemented a private messaging method yet.

Eren’s joyous chuckle filled his ears from outside and he sighed at being interrupted by the sound. Some part of Levi disliked how cheerful the omega always seemed conversing about his friends and work colleagues, frequently texting and talking to them on the phone. He was glad the brat had adjusted so well to having a part-time job and handling his classes, but some part of him didn’t enjoy how much time Eren devoted to those things.

It had grown worse over the last few months. Due to the brat’s schedule, they had dropped the training sessions altogether while retaining the occasional morning jog, which weren’t even that intense. It didn’t seem like it would improve this summer either with the internship Eren would be starting at a local company. They never had much time to begin with, Levi with his full-time job and Eren with classes, leaving open the evenings and weekends, but with the part-time job Eren had as a cashier at the nearby chocolate shop, since the brat had a giant-ass sweet tooth, they didn’t even have dinner together regularly except on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Weekends were a coin toss, which had a higher possibility of landing on tails. The end of the term was a fortnight away, and Levi could count on one hand the number of days he actually had a decent conversation, not that they had many to begin with, with Eren.

Once he had actually calculated it, he had been that annoyed with the whole thing, and realized that of the twenty-four waking hours in the day, he spent less than ten of them with Eren on any given day. Most of those ten were technically when they were asleep, or Eren was asleep and Levi was his usual insomniac self, meaning that their interactions which were limited, only took up one or two hours, in other words no more than ten percent of any given day, with Eren. Sometimes even less than that. The remainder of Eren’s free time was spent studying, out with friends, or at his part-time job. At least the brat didn’t do drugs or spend hours locked up in his room on the computer like some former university students he had heard about.

Levi knew the importance of the friends you made during these formative years in college, but he hated how little of the brat he saw. It only amplified the hesitation in his gut. Eren had once told him that this was the only relationship he had ever been in, not that Levi had any right to judge, but there was always a nagging doubt that Eren didn’t really care for him as intensely or in the same way he did.

Thinking back to when he was younger, love and romance played no role in his life. Nor was having a lover ten years his junior something he ever dreamed of. All Levi could remember was one of those who were goal-driven, his time focused on the future and steps to reach said future. There was no need to socialize, party, or drink oneself into a stupor. Parties were gross things with people’s sweaty bodies pressed up against each other and who knew what kind of spit and nasty shit went into those weird-ass drinks. Romance was out of the picture as well. Because of his height, most people, men and women alike, didn’t consider him as viable relationship material. Levi did, however, have more than his offer of one-night stands, mainly from inebriated omegas who wanted him physically, not that he indulged in them very often.

Now, being a grown man, he had everything most people wanted. A well-paying job, luxury apartment, vehicle, and a devoted (although not completely mentally mature) mate. Many would have assumed that it would automatically equate to happiness, but it didn’t.

He couldn’t spoil and pamper Eren the way he wanted. The brat had told him in explicit terms before that he didn’t want to be dependent on Levi, but he couldn’t help the urge to support to the point of Eren never having to leave his side. Perhaps it derived from a biological imperative imprinted inside all alphas to protect and make sure their omegas were well off, or maybe it was a reactionary attitude from his less than stellar childhood, or it could be because Levi himself was insecure given all the losses in his life and his piss-poor social and communication skills, but it was difficult for him to refrain from being overprotective towards Eren. He knew with clear-cut clarity that the brat didn’t want to be restricted, but it was so difficult not to.

He almost let out a growl as another of those happy laughs filtered through the door.

A dark part of him, which Levi associated with his primal alpha instincts, wanted to lock his mate up in the apartment with no computers or phones, away from all others, where he was the only one Eren talked to, saw, or even heard. A place where he was the only think the brat could ever think of. Where he could ravish his mate, defile him, claim Eren until his omega only knew his name. There would be no disruptions from the outside world, from all those prying eyes or people who kept Eren from him. It would just be him and Eren. The thought partially terrified him, but Levi also relished in it.

Despite his primal desire to lock the omega away, the rationale side of him knew that the brat would never forgive him if he did so. Nor would it be legal. That overprotective sister of his would have his ass, but the alpha was not afraid of her. However, Levi knew how much his mate loved to communicate and meet with his friends. It was part of his Eren’s charm.

Eren was even in contact with Hange and Petra. If they weren’t his colleagues, Levi doubted he would even have their numbers, though the lunatic definitely would find some way to annoy him still. His life would be simpler no doubt. Having Hange on his contact list was more of a curse than a blessing, as the four-eyed freak never ceased to stop bothering him. Although, Levi wouldn’t be shocked if Erwin’s number was also in the brat’s phone, given how Eyebrows seemed to have his fingers in too many pies. Thinking about how easily his mate seemed to charm those around him, he grimaced. It reminded him of how easily Eren grew close to others, like the same way those bright eyes had wormed their way into his heart. Levi could just lie in bed and stare at Eren for ages on end, just soaking in his presence. Never in a hundred years would he ever imagine being in any mildly healthy relationship, let alone one that he wanted more from.

The way Eren smiled at him, those sea-green eyes twinkling and sparkling, never failed to warm him inside. Or those lips parted in surprise, followed by that light-hearted laughter as the brat called out his name and embraced him. Although Levi hated physical contact with anyone – people were far too filthy – he didn’t mind it with the brat. Sadly, the harsh reality was that Eren was like that with all those close to him. On more than one occasion he had seen Eren beaming with joy at his friends, grinning ear to ear at something they said or texted and even hugging them. Like what he was doing now. The omega even had a blog with a few hundred followers, mainly from around campus, filled with random posts about his life. Levi wasn’t very interested in social media, but fortunately he had managed to persuade Eren not to post his name and picture on the blog, though the brat did mention him multiple times implicitly the few times he had scrolled through it.

The few times they had tea in the evening or hung around aimlessly on weekends had grown rarer yet now that the school year had begun and his mate began the second semester of his second year. It was a good thing Eren was thinking about the future, but Levi didn’t like how little time they spent now. If they weren’t already mated, it would have been fairly easy for the omega to meet someone who shared the same interests, closer in age, and just as attractive at school. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t trust Eren, he did, but the alpha just wasn’t sure whether or not they were on the same page in terms of life trajectory.

He had a stable career while Eren was still in the middle of finding himself and what he wanted to do. Trost was a decent sized city, not huge like New York or LA, but large enough that there were job opportunities across most different sectors. That did not mean there were other more attractive places to go to, such as the coastal cities with a view of the ocean that Eren so frequently expressed a desire to visit. Although he had spent most of his life here, Levi was happy moving someplace else if it came down to it.

No, the larger looming issue was whether or not Eren would be happy with him in the longer run. They were so different, like different sides of a coin. The brat was vivacious, warm-hearted, and loved to smile. People were naturally drawn to the bright optimism that the omega had. Within a week Eren was fitting in and making friends at his workplace. That had never happened to the alpha. Levi was the exact opposite of Eren. Most perceived, and he would agree with their perceptions, that he was cynical, anti-social, and didn’t give a damn about others. Eren was among the few persons on the earth he genuinely cared about, and his mate’s open, caring nature, only heightened the negative feelings he had.

Not only was it their personality that differed, but there was also limited overlap in their interests. Levi kept to himself for the most part, enjoying the solitude and quiet. There weren’t many things he would call hobbies aside from drinking black tea, cleaning, and the odd book. Staying in shape didn’t make the list, but it was something he did out of routine. The only reason he preferred to make his own food was because he had worked in the back of a restaurant once and their level of clean did not meet his expectations; it was also a cheaper alternative back in university. Eren, on the other hand, loved to socialize and party, had a sense of humor, loved junk food and sugar, drank coffee, and was fairly in touch with pop culture. There weren’t many hobbies they shared and what few ‘dates,’ if they could even be called that, they had gone on were typically when one of them needed to buy something, to dine out at a nicer venue, and the odd movie or celebration. Levi wasn’t much of a festival person, there were too many people and they were noisy as fuck, meaning that most of the times Eren went to see the local jazz festival or other events with his friends. More importantly, Eren went to those things and _enjoyed_ them.

He didn't want others to make his mate happy. Levi wanted to hoard all of the brat's affection towards himself. To live in a world where he was the only one able to elicit those charming smiles and tinkling laughs. A place where Eren's thoughts were solely focused on him.

Struggling to concentrate on his work, Levi tried to force all those depressing and dangerously spiraling thoughts out of his mind. The best thing would be to go outside where he wouldn’t be exposed to any reminders of the omega, but Levi didn’t want to go outside. Besides this was his home and he liked it here, but it also meant he had to hole up in his office, else be subject to the draw of a certain omega with green eyes and brown hair.

Running a hand through his hair, the alpha internally debated the value of attempting to drink himself into a stupor. But that line of thought died quickly. It wasn’t like he could get drunk _or_ forget. There was a much higher probability that it would only cause all those irritations to surface or make him do something he’d later regret… like spilling his guts out to Erwin or Hange. He would never live that down.

The next day wasn’t any better.

Levi had woken up to find Eren gone. There had been a note saying that he was meeting up some friends for brunch. Usually he was the early riser, but Erwin had given the team a day off, meaning he was at home with nothing to do. His original plan had been to spend a lazy morning with his mate in a bed that now felt too large with Eren absent.

Sipping his tea, Levi had to refrain from marching out the door in search of the brat. He knew that the brat normally had no Wednesday morning classes until noon, so it had been the perfect chance to monopolize his lover for a while, but apparently the brat’s fucking friends had stolen him away. Just like how those irritations interfered with his concentration last night. Even those evenings when Eren sat next to him, quietly doing nothing but text his giant social web or chat with him about them, annoyed him now. Levi wasn't sure which irked him more, the brat being with him but talking with his friends or the brat not being there at all. He missed those times when it was just him and Eren, and _he_ was the one filling up his mate’s every thought.

Hearing a message tone from the bedroom, he walked over and grabbed his phone, smiling internally at the sentimental dribble Eren sent. There was no one else around, so it showed a little on his face as well.

_[8:19] Eren: morning sleepyhead, u awake yet?_

_[8:21] Levi: Yes. Any requests for dinner?_

Typing a reply, he felt a modicum less pissed off at the world, but his expression quickly turned sour after reading Eren’s next message.

_[8:22] Eren: sry going to be at work_

_[8:22] Eren: someone sprained their ankle so im subbing in_

_[8:23] Eren: forgot to tell u yesterday_

Sucking in a deep breath, he tried not to let too much of his frustration leech through and alarm Eren.

_[8:23] Levi: Fine. Let me know if you need a ride back._

_[8:24] Eren: K. ttyl, friend’s here_

Dropping the phone on the bed, he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, hating all those people who were stealing Eren away from him. It wasn’t their fault, well actually it _was_ their fault, but Eren would be upset if he went on a mass murdering spree. It’d also land his ass in some filthy cell somewhere, so there was no point, but he really wanted to. Knowing the brat, they’d also definitely argue if he wanted Eren to cut back on his work hours just to remain at home for no apparent reason. It wasn’t like they spent all the evenings cuddled up like some romantic saps.

Walking back to the kitchen, Levi mentally ran through a list of things he could do, trying to wipe out his irritation by being busy. There wasn’t much that needed being done and he certainly was not going to meet with a bunch of incompetent idiots or the lunatic. Cleaning was always a possibility, but it wouldn’t take the whole day and was easier to do at the end of the day if there was a chance he was going out. Finishing off his breakfast, Levi figured he could go work his anger out in the gym. It was next close enough to the grocery store and a trivial matter to finish up the day with some cleaning.

As fate would have it, on his drive to the gym, he chanced seeing Eren laughing with his friends as they exited a coffee shop. He would have been less pissed if he had seen Kenny fucking Ackerman on the street, but of course Levi just _had_ to drive past and see the one thing that reminded him why he was in the car in the first place.

Fucking great.

The entire universe was conspiring against him. The anger in his gut uncoiled like a serpent scenting its prey.  If he was a lesser man, Levi would have parked the car right then and there, ran out and would have dragged Eren back with him, locking him up in his apartment until the possessive side of him dialed back. But he wasn’t that. Forcing himself breath and calm down, he pressed harder on the gas. Levi hoped he wouldn’t completely obliterate his opponents or the equipment at the gym like what he used to do as a child. That poor fucker was going to be a proxy for all of those fuckers stealing the brat's time, but Levi didn’t give a damn.

 

“So, you know Annie? The girl on Mikasa’s fencing team? Well it seems like–” Looking up from his plate, he frowned at the disinterested, almost shut-off look the alpha was giving him as the latter got up from his seat. “Levi?”

Instead of replying, the dark-haired man simply grabbed his dirtied plate and utensils and stood up. Not a word was said, no acknowledgement made, as Levi walked over to the sink and started up the water.

“Levi, is everything okay?”

Eren got up, worriedly, and tapped the man on his shoulders. An annoyed huff sounded as the man in question shut off the water and turned to face him. The usually expressionless face was wrinkled in mild irritation.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Stop worrying and finish your dinner, brat.”

His response was terse and blunt as usual, but Eren could detect a chord of discord in it. Shooting one last glance at the man, he walked back to the table, knowing how much of a stickler Levi was for not wasting food. The man had that look in his eyes from before, the same look which told him to piss off. It was the closed off one that brooked no argument.

Glumly picking at his food, he was aware of Levi finishing off the dishes and walking off to his office, shutting the door firmly behind. It had been happening more as of late, the behavior reminding him of the previous non-relationship they had. It was always possible that someone was wrong at work, but Levi usually gave him a head’s up when it happened. Even then, the dark-haired male would typically mention and sometimes complain about problems at work, being disturbed by Hange, or other insignificant irritations that day.

But it hadn’t happened for a while.

On a normal day, Eren knew the male was brusque and surly, but this was taking it to another level. The sullen lack of interest in everything made him worry. Normally Levi would tell him off whenever he made a stupid comment, but it was hard to recall when that had happened last.

It was always possible he had done something wrong. God knows how many times that had happened in the past, but nothing came to mind. None of his friends had mentioned anything to him, so it definitely wasn’t due to an accidental meeting or something. Most of them still hadn’t met Levi, aside from the brief instances at school or when they bumped into one another on the street. But those kinds of things weren’t things that Eren characteristically associated with making Levi like this.

Washing and drying the dishes, Eren hated feeling locked out and useless. It wasn't like he could support Levi in most ways. Financially and experientially, the man topped him. And as an omega, Levi was the one helping him when it came to his heats. If anything, the only domain he could be vaguely useful was emotionally, but Levi was shutting him out now.

Casting a depressed glance at the closed office door and lay down on his bed. Normally in situations like these he’d contact Armin or Mikasa, but they didn't know Levi in the same way. Armin and Levi were about as close as strangers, making the blonde mushroom a poor choice to ask what could be wrong. Worse, Mikasa would eventually catch wind of it and revert to griping and worrying about him and their unsuitability. Both Ackermans still weren’t on the best of terms, but at least they weren’t openly hostile anymore.

Looking through his numbers, he focused on the ones who he had met through Levi and knew the man better than any of his acquaintances. Hovering his finger over Hange's contact for a second, Eren figured that they would be the best bet and pressed down on it. He didn't know Erwin well and despite Levi's reassurances, Petra still sometimes grated on his nerves.

If he had to pick his poison, Hange might be crazy, but he’d take crazy over annoying any day; especially there was a high chance that crazy would help him make sense of everything. Hange always knew more than they let on, especially when it came to their relationship. It was only afterwards that he found out that Levi’s coworker had been the one to help him through the crisis of confidence he had over the summer. Eren would eternally be grateful for their intervention, even if Levi fumed about it.

Hastily typing a message, he pressed send.

_[7:43] Eren: is Levi ok?_

_[7:43] Eren: he seems off these days and wont tell me if anythings wrong_

He glanced at the screen for a few moments, hoping that Levi’s friend could help shed some light on the dark-haired man's foul mood, when his phone buzzed.

_[7:44] Hange: Aww… don’t be down Eren. grumpy’s just being his surly self!_

_[7:45] Eren: but it’s worse than normal_

_[7:45] Eren: he always glares whenever I talk about my friend or work or things like that…_

_[7:46] Hange: hmmm._

_[7:47] Hange: LOL Poor grumpy… ;)_

_[7:47] Eren: ???_

_[7:48] Hange: you don’t know?_

Eren read the message several times, wracking his brain, trying to think of a possible explanation. But he came up empty each and every time. He doubted he did anything to upset the man, but Levi _was_ upset at something.

_[7:50] Eren: what is it?_

_[7:50] Hange: you REALLY have no idea?_

_[7:51] Eren: no idk_

There was a slight pause after he sent the message and Eren wondered if texting Hange had been the best choice. But the brunette, despite all their craziness, was very insightful when it came to their relationship. And texting Petra about Levi still made him a bit peeved.

_[7:52] Hange: he’s sulking_

_[7:53] Hange: poor grumpy misses his cinnamon roll ;)_

_[7:53] Eren: ?_

After sending the message, it suddenly hit him how little time he had spent with Levi lately. And what time they did spend, he mainly talked his head off about things like his friends or work. He couldn’t remember the last time they had just sat around one another in the evening. Most of his weekday nights were busy with his job, and the rest were spent dealing with course work and readings.

It reminded him somewhat of what he had felt last summer whenever Levi was paying attention to someone else or his work and not enough to Eren. It had taken him sometime to get over those feelings and although Eren still felt a twinge from time to time, but he didn’t let it bother him as much as it used to. After his mate had grudgingly admitted his attraction for Eren, though not in any straightforward manner and had taken a lot of coaxing, he began to see things in a slightly different light. Whenever they were together in public, despite all the attention that was paid to the dark-haired man Levi never really reciprocated. If anything, the alpha was mostly peeved at those who thought they could get on his good side and either scowled or swore under their breath.

The man was jealous.

_[7:54] Eren: OH!_

_[7:54] Eren: thx Hange_

_[7:54] Hange: np :)_

_[7:55] Hange: remember to tell the Grinch he owes me!_

A smile cracked on Eren’s face when he realized what to do. Levi needed to realize that not talking was going to get them nowhere. It was what happened back during the summer. Even though he was not a pro with relationships, he knew that communication was a two-way street and one of the things missing between the two of them. Both of them tended to box things in until it was too late.

As much as his pride wanted him to wait until Levi exploded, Eren knew the man was denser than a rock when it came to things like this and he’d have to make the first move. But it wouldn’t come easy for the alpha. Now that he knew why the older man was acting the way he was, Eren wasn’t above squeezing a little enjoyment out of teasing Levi.

It took him about half an hour to iron out the kinks in his plan. Pouring the hot water into the pot, he placed the pot of tea on the tray and knocked on Levi’s office door. Despite being busy most of the times, Eren was glad that Levi almost always made time for him. The only times when that was not the case were typically when there was a large team project which needed all hands on deck. As usual the response was quick and curt.

“What?”

Walking over, he placed the cup on the table and poured the seeped beverage inside. A faint undertone of sweetness wafted out as the cup filled with a reddish-orange from the Assam tea. Satisfied with it, Eren slid it towards Levi who immediately went to take a sip without looking up.

Now all he needed to do was enact his plan.

“After classes are done on Friday, do you think I could stop by your office to talk to Hange?”

“Why Hange?” Those piercing silver eyes immediately looked up and glared at him. The irritated scowl on Levi’s face made him want to burst out in giggles now that he knew the reason behind the man’s frustration, but Eren kept his face neutral.

“I have this project that they said they could help me with.” The omega scratched his head as if thinking. “I could always ask Mike or Petra,” even though he didn’t really want to and mentioned them just because. “It’s for the society and law course Armin recommended me to take. They want us to write an essay about how social policy changed due to globalization with specific emphasis on the legal ramifications, so I figured it was right up their alley.”

He carelessly shrugged at the end of the statement, wanting to seem casual. It was true Eren had taken the class on his friend’s recommendation and had an upcoming essay due in two weeks, but he did not need Hange or anyone’s help. The alpha didn’t know the last bit, however. It was simply a way to annoy Levi.

Judging from the way those eyes had narrowed and how his gaze had darkened, it had worked. The alpha’s attention was now solely focused on him and what he was saying. Eren could almost see the waves of jealousy as the man tried to reign in his emotions.

“Why them?”

The ‘why not me’ portion of the sentence was unsaid, but Eren heard it anyways. It was the perfect segue for what he really wanted to talk about.

“Well I was going to ask you, but you weren’t speaking to me at dinner.”

“You know I don’t speak much.”

“I know, but what’s the big deal about whether I can visit your friends at work? It’s not like I haven’t been there or talked to any of them before. You were the one that brought me over in the first place.” Seeing the fully-formed scowl erupt on Levi’s face, Eren jabbed his words even deeper. “I can get there myself if you’re busy or something. There’s no need for us to meet up; I know how much work you have. You won’t even know I’m there. Just need to ask a few questions, that’s all.”

“Eren…”

“What Levi? Besides, if I asked you, you’d probably just swear at everything and say some things that would be inappropriate to report.”

“It’s not that bad…”

“What’s the problem with me asking your friends a few questions, Levi? It’s not like I’m visiting for fun.” He should get an Oscar for all this impromptu acting. Seeing the frustration grow as the alpha sighed deeply, Eren finally changed tactics onto the actual reason why he was here. “Or is there something you’re not telling me?”

When the dark-haired male continued to stay mum, he pressed further with a teasing tone. “Are you jelly, Levi?”

“The fuck, Yeager? Jelly?”

“Jealous. Are you jealous, Levi?” He cocked his head innocently to one side.

The denial was instantaneous. “No.”

“Really…? Then you won’t mind if I go and visit your workplace then?”

“No.”

“No to what? You’re confusing me.” Eren let out a sigh. This was going nowhere and if Levi didn’t want to cooperate, it wasn’t his fault. He’d given the alpha the chance to come clean. “If you want to tell me whatever is bugging you, let me know. I’ll be outside watching TV or something.”

He didn’t look back as he walked out the office. It had been fun at first goading Levi on, but he hadn’t wanted to push too far. Eren knew how much white lies could hurt any relationship, like the ones his mom used to say about his dad working so much. If not for those tiny nuggets of half-truths, he might not have been as disappointed with Grisha Yeager as he was.

Slumping down on the sofa, he grabbed the remote and began flipping through the random channels. Settling on a random one that seemed interesting, Eren wasn’t paying much focus to the changing words and images flashing on the screen. The omega was wondering whether his words actually had any impact.

The seconds seemed to crawl by at an indeterminably slow rate. As the length of time increased, Eren grew increasingly antsy. He hated standing by and waiting for someone else to decide. It left him feeling powerless. After what seemed like forever, there was a dip on the sofa.

As he sat down next to his mate who immediately turned to look at him, he felt a bit of unease at bringing up the topic once more. Levi had internally debated the virtues of unloading his thoughts to Eren, but for once the brat was more mature than him. Hange and Erwin had warned him before about how communication was important in life, but he had declined to listen. Or rather he didn’t care to. His life was no one’s business and if those that gave a shit didn’t need to belong. The playing field was a bit different when it came to Eren. The alpha did not want to commit a mistake and cause his mate any more discomfort that necessary. He hated admitting the truth, but he had overreacted towards this particular issue. Eren was right, he _was_ jealous.

Eren glanced over at the other male who just sat there, stone-faced. He was a little surprised that Levi had come out of his office, but it was overwhelmed by how glad he was that Levi was willing to talk to him. Even though Levi had come out of his room, he didn’t seem like opening his mouth any time soon. Guess he needed another prompt.

“Since you came out here, I’m guessing you want to talk?”

After a long silence, Levi finally spoke.

“I don’t mind you visiting _Survey Corps_ if that’s what you need.” Levi paused, trying to collect his thoughts. Talking about himself and the many things kept buried wasn’t simple. He was used to hiding everything, but constantly beating himself up about this was going nowhere. There’d be a time when he would eventually have to tell Eren everything else about himself, so this was simply a trial run in a sense. The alpha was glad the younger male stayed silent, giving him room to think through what he was going to say. Eventually, Levi figured the truth was better than some half-baked lies that sounded hollow even to him. “You were right.”

“About…?” There was a shine of curiosity in Eren’s in those blue-green eyes.

“About me.” The words seemed forced from his mouth and they likely were given how he was unused to exposing himself to such vulnerability. Levi buried his hands in his head worried that seeing Eren next to him would make him chicken out as he stared at the ground. “I… frankly I hate how much time you spend with others and at your job. So yeah, I guess I am jealous.”

“I know.” An arm wrapped around him and pulled him against Eren’s taller frame.

"You knew?" He hated being played like a fool, but in this particular instance, Eren was probably more mature than him.

"Well it took some thinking, but Levi we’re in this together. I know you’re terrible when it comes to showing your feelings, but you can’t keep everything bottled up. I hate feeling left out. I had to go Hange to figure out what was wrong.” The omega stressed the last part of the statement, hoping that something would resonate and change in his mate.

“Are you saying I should send a ‘Thank You’ card to the lunatic?”

It seemed like only the last part about Levi’s coworker took, but that didn’t mean the alpha hadn’t heard everything else. Eren knew not to wish for a sudden miracle. For now Eren was satisfied with the baby steps both of them took heading towards the right direction, provided they continued in the same manner.

"Levi… Hange’s not that bad. They’re the one who led me onto the right idea."

“Tch.” Levi could not believe that Eren was defending the weirdo who was a constant pain in his ass. Four-eyes would lord it over his head if they knew. And if Hange was the one who Eren texted, they definitely knew. “You don't know them at all. They’re fucking insane.”

“But you should be nicer to your fri–”

Interrupting, he flicked Eren between the eyes, letting his jealousy bleed through a little. “ _You_ should be nicer to _me_. I’m your mate after all.”

“Ow! Stop being such a baby, Levi…”

“A baby?” He raised a questioning eye at Eren, who shot him a droll look. Levi knew he was acting less than his age, but it had been so long since he had his mate’s full attention that he let it bleed through more than usual.

“What? Aren’t you?”

In a flash, he spun around and pinned the brat below him, watching as he saw those green eyes widened in surprise. A small whimper escaped as he captured those lips in an openmouthed kiss, grinding his clothed erection against his mate. When they finally pulled apart, his grin had turned mildly sadistic.

“I _dare_ you to say that again, Yeager.” As much as Eren loved to challenge dares, especially when people pissed him off, he wasn’t that crazy to get ravaged just yet, so he kept quiet. Silence reigned supreme as neither of them said a word, simply gazing at each other.

Levi eventually broke the ice.

“Eren move in with me.”

“Huh? You okay Levi? I'm already living here.”

“I meant here, as in my bed, as in sleeping together every night.”

“Is this some weird sex thing?” Eren asked, slightly confused at the sudden change in topic. He was still pinned on the sofa underneath Levi.

“Tch, no. I can’t fucking tell what goes on in your head at times, brat.” Levi pulled him up so that both of them were upright and he was the one leaning against the alpha this time. “I meant _sleeping_ together. As in, we’d wake up in the same bed.”

“Oh. I mean, sure?”

“Eren, I don’t want you to say yes because you want to please me. If you want your own bed, that’s fine. Even if we don’t fuck, I want to go to sleep and wake up next to you. You can still keep things in your own room or move things into mine if you do.”

“Is it because you miss me too much and can’t fall asleep without me here? Or is it because the sheets are too cold without me to warm you up?” He grinned at the dual spots of pink on Levi’s cheeks, knowing full well how Levi loved cuddling next to him. The few rare times he woke up before the alpha, Eren woke to see Levi tangling around him like a koala, refusing to let go of his heater while asleep. It was adorable. “I never pegged you as such a softie, Levi.”

If anything, that caused the color to go up again for a moment, before Levi flattened his face and scowled. “Shut up, Yeager. Yes or no.”

“If I say yes, will you agree to being a softie?” Eren teased relentlessly. He knew the alpha would get him back for it at another day – Levi had a good memory, and he supposed one needed it to be in law – but it was so utterly worth it seeing the conflicted scowl. “C’mon Levi…”

“Shut up, brat.”


	20. Birthday Mayhem [University 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 10]**
> 
> Eren's 21st birthday. Things get a 'little' crazy...

“Shit, man. I still can’t believe how big this place is.”

“Yeah, it looks even bigger than last time.”

Eren saw Levi’s eye twitch at the statement. He had somehow covered up the party back in his first year by saying it was a studying session with Mikasa and Armin, but the cat was so out of the bag now.

“Last time?” It was gentle, deceptively so, but Eren could make out the steel in Levi’s tone. The voice was one the alpha used whenever he was angry, but reining it in for a later time. The same one that made Eren squirm and feel as though he were ten again and about to be scolded by his mom for breaking someone’s window with a baseball.

He was so fucked.

The previous time his friends had come over the cleanup job wasn’t perfect, but it was simple enough to lie and write it off as a study session with friends. Levi had been pissed, but Eren had come away with a simple slap on the wrist. He had to swear never to do that again without asking and to clean up everything as if nothing happened. Needless to say, he had been relieved and also panicked about what would really happen if Levi found out. When they mentioned having a birthday party at his place, he knew it would be impossible to keep the secret under wraps. Least the man couldn't do anything right now without causing a scene.

Unfortunately, Connie caught the question and began shooting his mouth off by what happened, including asking about things such as the cost, whether he could take Levi’s car out for a spin, and what was behind those locked doors. Although Levi’s attention seemed focused on his friend, the birthday boy knew it was just a ruse. The older man was simply being polite since Eren had asked him to be. From the way those eyes were looking at him, the omega knew he was not forgotten. It was too late now. All he could do was wait and hope Levi forgot, but the chance was minimal at best.

It was his twenty-first birthday and everyone wanted to congratulate him, which was how it had ended up at Levi and his apartment. The older man was still highly reluctant about the whole affair, but it was the only way Eren was able to convince everyone to come together for it. Last year it had been on a Thursday and he spent the day with Mikasa and Armin along with the rest of his friend and the evening with Levi. It wasn’t like there was much choice. This time around everyone wanted to join in since it was a Friday.

Levi wanted to bring him somewhere for the weekend, but Mikasa wouldn’t let it slide. Eren had suggested going out to a club or something, but his mate refused. That would not have turned out so well anyways since some of his friends weren’t legal until later in the year. They had snuck in on multiple occasions, but if they were going to get sloshed – since they always had the brilliant idea of doing birthday shots – Eren didn’t want to be somewhere where he could end up _too_ wasted.

As much as he liked the idea of having it at Levi’s place, he was blown overboard by the amount of food they had bought. Levi had suggested catering since it was easier, but Eren had shot the idea down. This wasn’t a wedding party or something; it was an informal birthday party. He would have been fine with a few pizzas and beers, but the older male had gone ahead and ordered sushi and Indian curry as well. Levi had asked about German cuisine, so they had spent the afternoon prepping a variety of sausages and cheese plates.

Eren wasn’t sure if it was a good thing Sasha was coming. On one hand she’d likely help finish off the massive amount of food that was coming in half an hour or so, but on the other hand there probably wouldn’t be any leftover cake for him to have in the morning. Levi had to practically drag him away from devouring it when he saw it sitting in the fridge earlier in the afternoon.

In terms of alcohol, they had a few bottles of wine on hand, but nothing more. Eren didn’t really understand the appeal of wine that well, but it was slowly growing on him from the small sips Levi let him have at dinnertime. The hard liquor was stashed away once more, since “kids didn’t know how to appreciate it” according to the alpha. It was probably a true statement. Eren wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between average and high quality scotch. All he knew was that if given the chance to try, he’d be able to pick out which single-malt he liked more, but that was as close as it got. They didn’t have beer either since Levi hated it because it tasted like piss, but his friends had promised to bring a couple of six-packs.

Now that the party was officially under way, Eren was a bit skeptical about what was going to happen. A few of his friends had met Levi before, but most had not meaning there was a high chance that things would going terribly wrong. He could tell from the small vein popping up on the side of Levi’s head that the alpha was also starting to regret his decision.

Oh well, it was his birthday. He could do whatever he wanted to. That was his deal with Levi.

“Eren! Happy birthday, you adorable cinnamon bun!”

Eren felt the life suddenly being squeezed out of his as Hange wrapped their arms around him. There was a low growl as they were pulled off by an irate dark-haired male. The omega was glad the brunette had come. Aside from his friends and work colleagues who were all in their twenties, Hange was the only person from Levi’s life that he actually considered a friend. In his mind, the rest of them were grouped as acquaintances or Levi’s work colleagues. This way he could actually enjoy his party; it wasn’t like Eren could babysit or control Levi from getting too upset the entire evening. Besides, he considered Hange to be great fun to be around.

Turning at his friends who were completely confused by the stranger and what was happening with Levi trying to disentangle himself from Hange, Eren opened his mouth to introduce them.

 

“Neigh neigh, are you looking for hay, horsie?” Eren leaned his elbows on the counter, trying to find his phone to take a picture of Jean’s fat ass sticking out to commemorate the moment. The horse-faced bastard was in the middle of rummaging through his fridge and all he wanted was a beer. “Pass me a beer while you’re at it.”

“Fuck you, dipshit.”

Eren shot the middle finger back at. He had the urge to take the opportunity and kick the horse’s ass, but that would just create a mess and piss Levi off. But it was oh, so tempting.

Despite the name calling, a bottle was flung out at him. Even disoriented, he was still able to catch it. Fumbling around the counter for an opener, he finally got the bottle open with a slight pop. Taking a swig of the faint bitterness, he let the cold liquid slide down his throat.

“I still call bullshit. He…” Jean finished looking through the fridge and slammed it shut, making a pointed look at Levi. The man was currently standing up with a scowl on his face, surveying the room and looking disgusted before walking out; probably to get his cleaning supplies and clean up whatever mess had been made. In the horse’s hand was a sausage, or section thereof, Eren couldn’t tell and didn’t care. “…can’t be this large. No one’s this big.”

It took a moment for Eren’s buzzed mind to catch up to what the horse was implying. He wasn’t sure why he was even standing around with Jean in the kitchen. When Jean’s voice penetrated his drunken mind the only thing he could focus on was that he was talking to the horse face, causing him to retaliate negatively towards the claim, especially since it was true.

“Dude… Stop whining just because you’re half that size, horse dick.” Eren teetered, trying to snatch it out of Jean’s hand. He lurched sideways and banged his knee on a stool instead.

“Fuck!”

Sadly, his small protest of pain was drowned out by the ruckus in the living room. Nursing his injury, he grabbed his bottle of beer on the counter – it was why he entered the kitchen in the first place – and took a long drag to literally drown his sorrow. He wasn’t sure how much he had drank; there had been a few celebratory shots earlier as the birthday boy. Eren could hear some buzzing coming from his left as he raised his head up to see the horse face.

“…how the fuck does something like this even fit? Either you’re lying or maybe you’re just a suicidal bastard who likes pain.”

Before he could respond someone else’s voice cut in.

“Ooooh, pain! What’s painful?” Hange’s drunken coo interrupted them, as the familiar bespectacled face popped into view. They had integrated themselves seamlessly into the fray of things. Surprisingly, Hange as also somewhat able to keep Levi under wraps, perhaps by threatening to tell stories from university whenever shorter male began complaining and threatening to walk away. “Is somebody dying?”

“Yeager’s saying that his boyfriend’s dick is eight–”

“More than eight!” Eren couldn’t help yelling out over Jean’s voice. He was slightly ticked off that Jean and Hange had completely ignored him. "It's closer to nine!"

“Whatever. Eight inches long. Fucking shrimp can’t be that big.” The horse apparently remembered what he held and showed it to Hange. “This big. It-it’s impossible to fit.”

The brunette blinked for a few moments, swaying from side to side. Despite his inebriated state, Eren was worried Hange was going to topple over and hit their head against the edge of the granite countertop. He had seen them drink before, but couldn’t remember if it was usual to be that tipsy. Not that he was in any condition to judge. They had been doing shots earlier and everyone was intent on getting him wasted for his birthday.

Suddenly, Hange seemed to come to a complete stop in front of them, clapping their hands together as if having pieced together what they were implying.

“Oooh! Are you talking about grumpy?”

Eren nodded and the horse smirked. He wanted to punch that nasty ass smile, but this was more important. The horse face was at fault for everything. It wasn’t about Levi’s dick size anymore or any humiliation he might feel about Levi’s dick up his ass. It was more that the horse-faced bastard pissed him off and he wanted to lord one over Jean. The liquid courage in his veins made him behave more rash than usual, otherwise Eren might have known what a bad idea it was to bait Hange. All he could think about, however, was wiping that ugly smirk off Jean’s face.

“Hmm… that looks larger than I remember…” Jean shot him a triumphant look, complete with tongue sticking out, which quickly disappeared when the brunette continued. “…but he was pretty large back in school.”

Eren's eyes bugged at the statement, exchanging looks with the horse. How the fuck did Hange know? Levi’s friend joined them, suddenly seeming to be in a state of mental clarity as if they had never imbibed all that alcohol and was teetering a moment ago. Leaning their elbows on the island, the brunette began hunting through the snacks that had somehow wound up next to them.

“It’s definitely possible. Alphas are known to be bigger around receptive omegas, and especially their mates.” Somehow Hange’s voice came out surprisingly cogent. Compared to a minute earlier, they seemed in full control of their faculties, but Eren couldn’t really tell if they were.

“You’re shitting me.”

“Nope.” There was a satisfying crunch as Hange grabbed a Pringle, examining the chip’s curve with one eye against their heads like the commercial, before biting down. “It was already around eight back then, but you never know.”

Eren was about to tell Jean ‘I told you so,’ the horse face was sitting there with a matching expression of shocked disbelief face still not quite believing it, when he opened his big mouth. “How the fuck does something like that even fit?”

“I could give you a biological explanation… but you could just ask Eren here!” Hange beat him to the punch. He groaned as the brunette threw him under the bus and their inquisitive eyes turned towards him. “So… does it fit? How large is grumpy? Tell me Eren! I want details!”

“Umm… ye-yeah?” The response came out as a drunken slur. “It uh…”

His brain only caught up to what he had said a moment after he said it. Refusing to meet those brown eyes, Eren’s face flushed with embarrassment. He should have known not to engage in a conversation with Jean. Sober, he could somewhat handle the horse face. Drunk, was when things veered into crazy land. It had been better last time when Jean had shot himself in the foot. Now, he was the one doing that.

Between his Sex Ed and biology classes, he knew the technical details of how it worked and why male omegas could conceive. Hange undoubtedly knew more than that with all the weird things they had stored in their brain, but that wasn’t what the brunette wanted. Even in his state of intoxication, Eren could feel the questioning stare. It almost made him feel sober.

Thankfully, Hange seemed to get the message. They winked at him and Eren was momentarily confused at the gesture. Before anyone could stop them, they popped another chip into their mouth, grabbed the bratwürste or whatever variety it was, and ran out with a large grin.

“LEVI!”

“Don’t yell four-eyes!” Levi hissed from the living room, glaring at the drunk. “What is it, you lunatic?”

“How big is your dick? Eren says its nine inches long!” The brunette waved the food up like a prize. The fleshy coloring only made the action seem that much more obscene. “Is it this long? I want to see!”

There was a stunned silence as everyone immediately swiveled their heads to stare at the shorter male, whose eyes had become dark narrow slits. Apparently, an inebriated Hange wasn’t much better than normal; they’d probably still ask the question, albeit maybe with more finesse and less publicly. Eren giggled drunkenly as the irritation flared into rage as Levi lunged at the maniacally cackling brunette who had gotten up to flee.

The party descended into utter chaos after that.

 

“Levi… why does Hange know how big you were?”

“Because Hange’s a fucking lunatic.”

The answer didn’t satisfy his mate.

“But Levi…” Eren whined, pawing at Levi as the dark-haired man began to tackle the mess. In fact, his fuzzed mind did not even register the mess around them. All he could think about was his mate. The omega was jealous that others had seen his alpha’s cock. It was supposed to be all his. “Tell me…”

“The fuck! Eren stop groping me.”

Levi tried wrestling free of Eren's grip, causing the brat to mewl in frustration. It probably was the alcohol, but those blue-green eyes were strangely glassy.

“But, but… did you sleep with them?”

“What the fuck?”

Did Eren seriously think he would ever willingly _touch_ the four-eyed freak? God knows how many chemicals and germs were on Hange’s hands from all those weird-ass experiments they performed and human bodies they operated on. He shivered in disgust at the thought.

“Leviii…tell meee… or I’ll ask Hange…”

He stood there stymied as the brat nuzzled him from behind, small whiny noises emerging. Eren was stubborn enough on a normal day, but who knew what he would do while drunk. Those lips started to open once more and he relented. The only thing worse was a crying drunk talking to a crazy scientist and the brat seemed pretty close to it. He would never hear the end of that. Things were bad enough as they stood.

“Fine you damn drunk.” Levi ran his hand through his hair. This was why liquor, brats, and a lunatic didn’t mix.

He was still fucking pissed off that Eren had held a party here before. Without asking him. And had lied about it. Least the brat had cleaned it up fairly decently, but he was going to bleach the whole damn apartment tomorrow. It was filthy and god knows how much dirt, germs, and other nasty shit had been left behind.

“Back at university, Hange was taking a class on alpha and omega physiology and needed to write a paper on sexual reproduction. For some asinine reason they wanted to write a paper on the penile lengths of alphas, betas, and omegas.” At Eren’s widened eyes, Levi sighed. If the couch wasn’t filthy, he would have sunk down on it. Now he was stuck with a touchy-feely drunk omega that was intent on molesting him. “That batshit crazy freak probably asked everyone they met, and would have snuck into my room or something if I didn’t tell them, so I took a picture next to a ruler. End of story.”

“So, how big was my alpha compared to the rest of them?” There was a bright gleam in those eyes as Eren purred. He could smell the alcohol from a mile away. And the smile on those red lips was a bit too playful, as his omega leaned against him a hand rubbing against Levi’s crotch.

“Ask Hange. Why the fuck should I care.”

Levi tried to shove the clingy brat away, so he could get some of this shit cleaned and actually have a _livable_ place, instead of this dump, again. Instead, the brat wouldn’t relent, continuing to harangue him. Apparently, his omega was a horny drunk or perhaps it was just all the talk about his dick. He did not want to know why it had come up in conversation. The party had never been his idea, but between Mikasa’s threats, Hange’s badgering, and wanting to celebrate Eren’s twenty-first birthday, it had ended up at his place.

Given the presence of a certain shitty four-eyes, he should have known the combination of Hange and alcohol would turn it into a motherfucking circus act. The music was shitty, people were loud, and he had a headache from all of it. Unfortunately, experience had taught him that it was nigh inevitable, given how close Hange and Eren were and he had wanted to make the brat happy. The only good that had come from it was that the brat definitely was happy, in a drunken sort of way.

The rest of it sucked. His apartment was a giant fucking disaster and the fucking lunatic would be bugging him for months. It was a surprise to him that they had actually managed to kick everyone else out before one a.m. in the morning given how much alcohol was being consumed and how clingy Hange was getting. Eren’s birthday was technically over now, but he wasn’t going to argue that with a drunk.

“Levviii, why are you cleaning?” The brat pouted. He actually fucking pouted. And fuck him sideways, but Levi thought it was adorable.

Just mildly.

The whine in Eren’s voice was much more annoying though.

“It’s my birthday today… you’re supposed to be celebrating with me!”

Damn whiny brat.

“Why should I celebrate with a lying brat who didn’t tell me you had a party here before?” He turned to glare at the brat who pouted trying to look cutesy. But those hands didn’t change their target; still intent on groping him. The ends of his shirt was pulled of his pants and Eren was now trying to unbutton his shirt.

“But Levvviiiii…”

When he didn’t relent, the brat decided to change tactics. There was a soft ‘oomph’ as Eren sat himself on the sofa reaching for a piece of cake.

“What the hell are you doing, Eren?”

“Celebrating by myself, since you’re having fun cleaning.”

Noticing a ribbon from the table, an idea sprung to mind. “Oi brat, if you really want my attention, I’ll give it to you on a few conditions.”

“Like what?” There was an excited smile as Eren bounded over happily on the sofa. The cake was long forgotten on the coffee table.

“Go take a shower first and sober yourself up.” He leaned into his mate, staring straight into those eyes with a slight smirk. “And I want you clean yourself.”

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Eren stood up, but made no move to leave when he realized Levi wasn’t following him.

“No, but make sure you’re clean.” He slid his hand between those well-rounded buttocks giving them a small squeeze. His mate let out a small whimper when he pressed a finger against Eren’s ass. “ _Everywhere_. Make sure you’re completely clean. Else, I’m not doing anything.”

“Levi…” Eren turned back with a small needy mewl.

Giving a heavy swat on his mate’s ass, he smirked at how wanton his mate was. “Now hurry up. I’m not doing anything until you take a shower, brat.”

It was a solid fifteen minutes before Eren came back with his hair dripping wet smelling more like shampoo than alcohol. It was still there, but less noticeable. There was a towel around the brat’s waist, but he was naked otherwise. There was a small tenting from underneath the towel and he could smell the arousal emanating from his mate. The omega was ready and eager for sex.

“I’m clean now…”

He leaned away when the brat tried to kiss him. There was no telling how many germs had stuck onto the handkerchiefs around his mouth and holding back his hair and the gloves he was wearing. Most of the dirty mess was stuffed in trash bags, but all the counters still needed to be wiped down and bleached. There was no way he was going to sleep with the brat until it was sufficiently clean.

“Put some clothes on and help me clean this shit up.”

“B-but Levi…”

“Do you want the cucumber again?” There was a tearful shake of that brown head. He knew how much Eren regretted _that_ incident. “Thought so.” Patting his mate lightly on the head, Levi’s lips twitched as the brat happily rubbed against his hand as if he were a cat. “I’ll come and _play_ with you when this mess is gone.”

“But when will you be done?”

“Impatient brat.” Levi pulled down the handkerchief around his mouth and kissed deeply before pulling back. “The quicker we’re done the quicker you can get what you want.” He breathed.

The incentive of having things hurried up got to Eren as the brat ran off to throw on whatever he could find. Less than a minute later, he was back and to help. It wasn’t completely smooth sailing, given how the omega seemed to stumble around and place himself in suggestive postures. More than once, Levi had to prod him to continue. Still they cleaned off the rest of the mess faster than he had anticipated. More things would need to be done the next day, but after a few more minutes it was sufficient for his purposes.

“That wasn’t so hard was it?” Throwing the cleaning accoutrements into the laundry, he dragged Eren to their bedroom. Realizing what was happening, the brunette immediately begun the task of stripping. Pulling out the ribbon in his pocket, he leaned over when Eren was naked and tied it around the omega’s erection.

“Levi… what?” Seeing those hands immediately start trying to untie the knot, he reprimanded the drunk. Eren pouted and he smirked. “No touching. It’s part of the surprise.”

“B-but–”

“Don’t worry, Eren. I’m going to make you feel really good tonight.” When the younger male refused to move, his voice turned harsher. “Now get on all fours, brat.”

Eren didn’t know what to expect when he positioned himself on the bed. The hands caressing his butt were familiar. The omega might have expected Levi to give him some fingering, they certainly brushed up against his hole, but he did not expect the warm wetness that brushed against his ass. Was that tongue?

Levi continued to lap at his entrance, sucking and nibbling at times. The alpha took his time to thoroughly tongue him. The harsh sounds of Eren’s panting filled the room. He so desperately wanted to find his release, but the man was taking his time eating him out.

“Mo-more, deep-deeper…” His body was so hot. Instead of taking him the way he wanted, Eren was on his hands and knees with a ribbon tied around his throbbing erection. His mate had never done this before, so it was a novel experience. Shivers ran through him each time his mate’s hot flesh pressed up intimately inside him. It was agonizing how slow Levi was doing it.

“Don’t you like this Eren? When I’m done with you, you’re going to cum so hard, baby.”

“I can’t cum if all you do is tease me. Levi…” he whined. One hand was palming his erection, milking his leaking cock. It was stiff and painful. Eren’s dick felt like he was going to burst. “Nghhh… take it off…”

“But isn’t this what you wanted?” Levi could feel the twitches each time he swiped his tongue to lap up his mate’s nectar. Although he didn’t enjoy giving people oral sex since it was dirty, there was no trace of that. Instead it tasted like Eren’s sweat with a hint of musk, salty, but also sweet like sugar. Worming two fingers into his omega’s channel, he could feel the convulsions along his finger. “You’re so wet and sweet Eren, it’s dripping out like honey.”

“N-no… haaa… I wanna cum…pl-please, Levi…”

Eren couldn’t think. Besides the booze, which clearly left him uninhibited, his senses were overwhelmed with adrenaline, hormones, and Levi’s tongue making him a moaning, begging mess. All he could do as his arms collapsed onto the bed was feel, trying desperately to stave the agonizing pressure off. The omega had no idea how long they were like this; only that he _needed_ to cum. He would die if this torture continued.

“Le-Levi please…” He writhed at the dual sensations teasing his front and back. The building pleasure was too much to take in, yet it wasn’t enough at the same time. He wasn’t sure what he needed, stringing words together incoherently in a desperate bid to find his release.

“Or is this what you’d prefer?” He almost sighed in relief as the teasing stopped. The alpha finally pulled back, taking his throbbing cock and rubbing the tip against Eren’s dilated entrance. “My cock fucking you into the mattress?”

“Y-yes…” There was a vigorous nodding and Eren’s hands moved back to pull open his entrance like an offering. “…need it so bad.”

There was barely any finesse as Levi shoved himself inside the softened channel. There was no resistance as Eren’s body accepted him immediately; the omega let out a loud cry when he was fully sheathed inside. Tremors wracked the brunette as Eren furiously rutted against the bed, moaning and whimpering.

“Leviii!”

“Did you like that, Eren? Cumming as soon as my dick was inside you?” Levi’s voice against his ear made him ache. It was a weird feeling. Similar to relieving himself, but more pleasurable and also less at the same time. It had done nothing to relieve the burst pressure rubbing against the sheets.

“Take it off…” He could only chant small phrases as the alpha began to move. The damnable ribbon around him had prevented him from finding his release. His legs were weak as Levi continued to thrust into him forcefully, causing the remaining convulsions to continue. Eren could feel himself on the cusp of another one as he cried out. “Pl-please… take it off, Levi…”

He had no clue how long they were at it, only that it was a painful pleasure as the alpha continued to bring him to the pinnacle without ever finding the release he needed. It was like being drugged with pleasure to the point of it being excruciating. His vision was filled with a blur of unrecognizable colors and flashes of lights. When Levi finally pulled it off and they came together, Eren collapsed on the bed after screaming and shooting his release everywhere.

Eren was barely awake when the older male came back with a cloth to clean up the mess they had made on the sheets and themselves. His muscles were completely limp with pleasure and he could barely move. The last thing he could remember was Levi whispering wishing him happy birthday as he fell asleep.

 

The next morning, he woke up with a pounding headache and aching limbs. His body protesting everything that had happened the previous evening. Eren didn’t know whether he hated or loved what happened last night as he crawled to the bathroom.

Hate.

He definitely hated what happened given the smirk Levi shot his was as he dragged himself to the kitchen. Levi’s smirk only widened when he swore and shot a dark glare at the older man. Fucking dirty old man.

Yet despite everything, it had felt good… really good.


	21. Bar Fight [University 11]

“Let me buy that drink for you.”

A large masculine hand came into view pushing a ten dollar bill towards the bartender as his beer was placed on the countertop. Pocketing his wallet, Eren looked up and saw a blonde that towered over him by a good half a foot give or take.

“Umm… thanks?”

He grabbed the beer and took a small sip, glancing up at the stranger uncertainly. Even if he could easily afford it, a free drink was a free drink. This one had come straight from the tap, so it couldn’t be laced with anything.

“No biggie. I’m Reiner. Reiner Braun.”

“I’m E–”

“He’s taken.” A familiar pale hand cut in and he heard his favorite voice in the world growled out, interrupting him as Eren reached out to shake the man’s hand.

Reiner was taken aback at the short, dark-haired man who suddenly interrupted them. But the blonde recovered quickly, not seeming or perhaps ignoring the death vibes Levi was emanating. Clearly the stranger thought the shorter male wasn’t a threat.

Eren couldn’t help as a small giggle escaped him, seeing his mate who was almost a foot shorter than the other male stand up head-to-head. The alpha barely came up to the other man’s shoulders, and Reiner was clearly packing some serious muscle. But so was his alpha, though it wasn’t that noticeable given his height.

“Le–” He wanted to intervene – it was only one drink, it wasn’t like he was going to run off into the sunset with the man – before this got out of hand, but the venomous glare Levi shot at him shut him up instantly.

Still he couldn’t help the upturn of his lips and the small bubble of mirth that remained as he watched the two of them. Eren knew better than to provoke his mate now that he was aware of Levi's jealous streak, lest his antics get him into trouble again. Sometimes watching Levi when he was jealous was like a child and his favorite toy, except the man was no child and Eren wasn’t a toy. It did annoy him when the dark-haired male went overboard, but this time it was just so amusing. Normally his alpha’s height wasn’t that apparent when they were at home, but here Levi had to turn to face upwards at the other man, which made him seem so much smaller. Size did not mean, however, the man was any less dangerous.

The blonde must have thought the same thing, with the incredulous look on his face. Not that Levi backed down in the slightest, and Eren knew why. Behind that miniscule stature was a very dangerous and well-trained fighting machine. Well not machine, but sometimes Eren definitely believed Levi could give the Terminator a run for his money.

The dark-haired male rarely exhibited his skills, but on the odd occasions he had, it had ended up in his opponent having the crap kicked out of him. And within a few minutes or less. Eren wasn’t sure how Levi retained those skills without regular practice, but somehow he did. It must have been one of those muscle memory or talent things, similar to Mikasa. It went without saying that Levi’s strength and speed came along with an impressive physical package (height excluded).

“Hey shorty, mind your own business.”

“I am minding my own business.” The shorter male turned to him, and grabbed his hand. “Let’s go, Eren. I’m bringing you home.”

“But Levi, we just got here!” Tugging against the alpha’s grip, Eren couldn’t help the whine that escaped his voice. They really had just arrived less than a few minutes ago.

Levi has been insistent on accompanying him ever since Eren had returned home drunk last week. He had no recollection of that evening, but apparently after staggering in with his shoes on no less, the omega had puked all over the floor. After he woke up with a killer hangover the next morning, there was no further sign of it, since the alpha couldn’t stand the apartment being filthy. That didn’t mean he was off the hook. Levi had been seriously pissed and he had spent the entire weekend cleaning the apartment. The alpha couldn’t technically restrict him from doing what he wanted, nor could he force Eren to clean, but there was something about a pissed off dark-haired midget that was terrifying.

After that had blown over, Eren had been reticent to go out drinking, not wanting to inflame the man further. Hangovers were never fun either. But being cooped up indoors with a fuming alpha while his friends partied was even worse. That was the reason for them coming here as a couple.

Just the two of them.

Eren hadn't wanted Levi to deal with his friends, given how the man would gripe about his drinking habits and go full on alpha caveman when he went on the dance floor, not like he wasn’t already. There was no question that Eren loved the excitement and thrill of the dance floor, with the music moving through one’s body like no tomorrow. The main purpose of this trip was to show the man that he _could_ drink and behave in an adult-like manner. It had taken him forever to persuade Levi to go to a club with him; the latter preferring quieter and cleaner places, where members of the public didn’t press their sweaty bodies against each other. After all that coaxing, now that they were finally here, Eren didn’t want to leave.

“Yeah, _Eren_ doesn’t want to leave, so why don’t you just let him go and crawl back to whatever hobbit hole you crawled out of, mate.” The Australian drawl leaked out. Barring him or the man in question, no one particularly not the stranger – Reiner – seemed to get the pissed off vibe emanating from Levi. Making fun of Levi’s height indiscriminatingly was a one-way ticket to getting one’s ass kicked. The blonde stood there, seeming more amused than anything. There was a grin on his face, one that made the shorter man scowl.

“Fucking shitty brat…”

He caught the muttered expletive from Levi’s mouth before the man dropped his hand and turned to face the smirking blonde. Eren knew that regardless if they went home immediately or later, he was in a world of trouble. Well not him specifically, but his body and ass. Levi was probably thinking of ways to claim him as his own. The alpha was especially possessive of him after a bout of jealousy. Although he was a tad worried about what his mate was going to do, Eren felt a slight fluttering in his belly at how protective Levi was.

“Filth like you doesn’t deserve to say his name.”

Despite his height, Eren thought the alpha looked pretty badass with his arms crossed, facing the other man. Levi was dressed in all black. A fitted silk shirt and matching slacks covered that toned body, contrasting with the paleness of Levi’s skin. If he were any taller, he could be mistaken as a GQ model or something. Alternatively, if the man radiated any more violence, Levi could be a gangster. It was so easy to imagine the man in sunglasses and a leather jacket standing in the same pose. Eren wasn’t sure if his mate had such a jacket, but the alpha would look fucking hot in one. Maybe that would be what he would get him for Christmas.

“What the fuck is your problem dude? I was just chatting and buying the guy a drink.”

“This ‘guy’ here,” Levi made a show of pointing at Eren, “is _mine_ , so it is my fucking problem. So fuck off and go molest, grope, whatever it is you do, to someone else.”

“A shorty like you?”

The blonde, Reiner, doubled back in laughter at Levi’s statement. The bar was packed for a Thursday night, but most of the people were dancing to the beat or talking to their friends, minding their own business. The loud guffaw, however, had drawn some eyes to stare at the two of them. Eren could see the dangerous narrowing of Levi’s eyes that could only spell trouble.

His lover hated crowds and had only agreed to go out tonight due to his incessant pleading. Even drinking wasn’t high on the alpha’s list of things to do. Levi had been in a dark mood ever since coming here. And this only made things worse. As much as he liked the possessive side of his mate at times, this was _not_ one of those instances. He knew better than to interfere, however, Levi was likely beyond hearing him by now.

“Wh-why don’t you piss off and find someone your own size, short stack? If you can find one.” The blonde said through wheezing breaths as the last few chuckles ran through his system. “Bet you can’t even satisfy him with that tiny dick of yours.”

“My dick satisfies him just fine.” Eren turned scarlet at the statement. He bowed his head a little to hide his burning face, but Levi ignored his embarrassment and barreled on. “What is it with shitstains like you and dick size? You have troubles getting it up with your nonexistent dick, you pussy?” The man was on a roll with his cursing now, goading his opponent.

“What was that, you fucking midget?”

He held his breath as the larger blonde lunge at Levi. After their intense training sessions, more like ‘kick Eren's ass sessions,’ and having seen his lover in action before, Eren knew that most people seriously underestimated the man. He had as well, but not anymore. The dark-haired male was toned and knew how to move his body and limbs with lethal precision. Hell, Levi was even heavier than he was, given all the muscle the man was packing under that small frame.

It was almost dance-like and graceful, even in the middle of the dingy part of the bar. The way Levi ducked around the blow. His movements were fluid and effortless as he grabbed the blonde’s jacket, using his attacker’s momentum to catapult him towards the bar.

Eren winced at the loud crash as Reiner slammed his back against the counter, knocking over a few of the chairs in the process. Having firsthand experience with Levi’s strength from all their sparring matches, that _had_ to have hurt. But the blonde seemed to shrug it off like it was nothing. Eren watched as Reiner slowly grabbed the closest thing, which was the chair Eren had been sitting, with both hands and swung it in the vicinity of his opponent. The omega watched almost in slow motion as the chair legs moved through the air, fearful that it would hit his mate. Thankfully that did not happen.

Eren let out an anxious sigh when Levi simply sidestepped like it was child’s play; again taking advantage of the blonde’s momentum to sneak through and karate chop the man’s hands, causing him to drop the weapon with a dull clatter. Of course, Levi would be fine with what happened in a typical bar fight. In fact the man should have been able to take down Reiner right then and there, but instead it looked like he was toying with his opponent. A dark smile graced those thin lips as Levi danced back a few steps, taunting, as if asking ‘is that all?’

That only enraged his assailant more, as he rushed back towards the shorter alpha. By now, a sizable crowd had formed and although he was confident his boyfriend would win, Eren was starting to get nervous. He didn’t want a crowd or for this to become too well-known. Plus, Levi hated messes and this could easily become one. Unfortunately, judging by vicious smirk on Levi’s face, the dark-haired male wasn’t going to be done any time soon: he was going to enjoy pummeling the blonde. Call him bloodthirsty, but the fluttering in his belly increase as the alpha threw an aggressive punch which sent Reiner staggering back into the crowd.

However, before either of them could continue their fight, arms wrapped around the struggling blonde.

“Reiner, stop it! You’re causing a scene!”

“Let go of me Bert! I’m going to fucking kill that midget for this!” Blood was dripping down Reiner’s nose and Eren exchanged glances with the smirk Levi leveled his way. Even when enjoying his opponent’s pain, the alpha still had his guard up from the way his eyes never left the blonde.

“Bertolt, what’s taking so long?” A female voice cut in and the owner’s voice soon emerged from the crowd. It was the blonde from Mikasa’s fencing team that Armin had the hots for. Those piercing blue eyes noticed the larger blonde who was still being restrained by his friend. “Reiner, what are you doing?”

“Annie?” The name came out of his mouth, unbidden. Both Levi and the blonde female turned to look at him in surprise, although he ignored the scowl on his mate’s face.

“Eren?”

“Yeah.”

Before either of them could figure out what was going on, a commanding voice cut in.

“Okay, break it up you guys. Everything okay here? Heard there was a fight going on.” Members of the crowd slowly dispersed as a heavyset man in his forties or fifties lumbered in with two bouncers behind him. Beady eyes surveyed the scene in front of him, glancing from the blonde with the bloodied nose to the dark-haired alpha. When no one spoke up, he prompted them once more. “Well boys? Someone better tell me what the fuck is going on before I kick all your sorry asses out of my club.”

“Nothing’s going on. It was just a friendly tussle that got a little out of hand. We’re all friends here, right Annie?” Grabbing onto Levi’s hand, Eren gave his mate a reassuring squeeze. The alpha grunted and across from them, there was a small tightlipped nod from the blonde female. Levi’s opponent still looked mutinous, but a sharp glance from those frosty blue orbs silenced him.

The owner seemed to doubt his words for a moment, but after a short pause, he wheezed out. “See that it’s kept under wraps. I’m keeping an eye out on you guys. If this happens again my boys will kick you out, friends or no friends.”

Eren let out the breath he was holding out as the man walked away and the rest of the onlookers faded off. An arm wound itself around his waist and he down and realized it was only Levi. The gesture reminded him of what he wanted to say as he ignored Annie and her friends and immediately rounded on his mate angrily.

“Levi! What was that all about?”

“What?”

“Picking a fight in the middle of the bar? What if we were kicked out?”

“I was protecting what’s mine and we weren’t kicked out.”

“Levi…” he breathed heavily, staring into the alpha’s eyes. Eren could easily see himself doing something similar if someone tried to flirt with _his_ mate in front of him, albeit not as extreme, but that wasn’t the issue here. “I don’t need to be _protected_. I can take care of myself. You know I can.”

“Eren…”

“Levi, you trained me yourself. You know what I’m capable of. Just because I’m still in school and younger than you doesn’t mean you need to keep hovering over me. You need to trust me sometimes.”

“Eren,” Levi breathed. “It’s not that I don’t trust you, but that doesn’t mean I can just stand by and watch you flirt with another guy.”

“I wasn’t doing that though.”

“Tch, why else would he buy your drink for you? He’s obviously trying to hit on you. Fucking bastard…”

“Oh.” The thought had never occurred to him. Perhaps it was because most of the times his friends always bought rounds for each other, or perhaps he was used to people coming up to him at bars. Although Eren didn’t have the ‘fuck off’ sign on his face that Levi seemed to have, he thought he had made it pretty clear to all those others that he wasn’t interested. “I didn’t think of that.”

“Shitty brat.”

“I’m sorry if it came across like that Levi. I… I never thought of it that way.” He said apologetically, vowing to try and avoid such situations in the future. As much as he hated to admit it, the thrill of going out had faded slightly after what Levi had said. Nothing had happened to date, likely because Mikasa hovered over him whenever they went out, but Eren _really_ wasn’t interested in anyone else except his alpha. “I’ll be more careful in the future, but you should know I’m not interested in anyone else. So… let’s stay a bit longer?”

After another minute of staring at each other, the dark-haired man relented.

“Fine.” There was still a faint scowl on Levi’s face that wouldn’t go away, but that was typical for the dark-haired man.

Pecking his mate on the mouth briefly, Eren smiled at the concession Levi made. Navigating the intricacies of their relationship was still a work in progress. Since the man’s bout with jealousy last year, the alpha’s possessiveness seemed to have emerged in full force. It took some getting used to, and they were working on finding an equilibrium that satisfied both of them. For the most part, this meant Eren calling Levi out on his actions and the man gradually dialing back in public. In private, however, the man was more vocal with his grumblings. It was almost like a game with the childish complaints Levi seemed to lobby at him. Hange had warned him before of how possessive an alpha could get when it came to their mates, but he hadn’t truly understood until he experienced it.

Sometimes when they were at a standstill, Eren would boycott their shared bed and sleep on his own. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy curling up next to Levi in that giant king-sized bed, he did, but the alpha knew he was seriously pissed off when it happened. The man was dead set in many of his ways, but Eren was more stubborn. The first time lasted for almost a week and neither of them slept very well during the stressful period, but they eventually worked it out. Most of the times, it worked and the older male would end up relenting, but there were a few times when both of them compromised. Now it was an infrequent occurrence and they typically talked it out before things got that worse.

Satisfied now that Levi was no longer as pissed off and looking for someone to beat down, Eren turned back to Annie and her friends.

As it turned out, Reiner and Bertolt were childhood friends of Annie’s back from Australia where she was originally from. They had come to Trost for the summer and would be around in the last year as part of an exchange program. Since they had only been around for a week, she had brought them along with some friends to the club to hang out.

Following the trio to their table while Levi stared daggers at the back of the blonde’s head, Eren’s stomach did a cartwheel when he saw that the rest of the gang was there. Armin, undoubtedly there for Annie, Mikasa, Jean who just liked to party and still had a crush on his best female friend, Marco, and a few other familiar faces. Mikasa shot a surprised glance at him and although her welcome towards Levi was cool, it was at not hostile at the very least. Grabbing a seat before any further carnage began, Eren called for a few drinks, aware that the arm around his waist was still there.

 

“Oi sea biscuit, where’s Eren?”

Levi glanced around after not seeing Eren at the table they were congregating at. It had barely been a minute since he left to go relieve himself and the omega had vanished. Most of the rest of them had been intoxicated when they arrived and some of them like the tall dark-skinned brunette and the blonde had gone off to the dance floor. The night had begun on the wrong foot and having to hang out with a bunch of obnoxious students didn’t help his irritation. Some had tried to include him into the conversation at times, but their attempts quickly fell flat. Levi was aware that Eren was not exactly pleased with his behavior, but the alpha couldn’t care. The only reason he was still there was because the brat was there.

In the last couple of months, he had slowly become accustomed to Eren hanging out with his friends. Sometimes when their schedules were both overwhelmed by work and study, they made an effort to spend some time together. Whenever possible, they tried to make arrangements to either make and/or eat dinner together at the very least. It kept him abreast of everything going on in his mate’s life, but more importantly helped keep his jealousy at bay.

“That’s not my name, shrimp.” Levi shot a deadly glare at the youth causing the dirty blonde to flinch backwards. “Err…He’s over there somewhere.”

Tracking the direction Eren’s friend pointed at, he scowled when he spotted a familiar mop of brown hair on the dance floor next to a bunch of strangers. Without a word, he marched over there, intent on getting to his mate. Gritting his teeth in distaste at the loud music blaring out of the speakers and the scent of sweat, he wound his way through the throng of people, somehow managing to find Eren without too much difficulty.

“Hey Levi, glad you could join me.” Eren walked towards him, away from the other dancers, winding his arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He was glad that Eren didn’t just touch anyone. Levi didn’t want to break any more arms or legs than he had to.

When they finally broke apart, the alpha blinked at the sensual creature undulating before him. Honestly, Levi was shocked at his mate’s moves. Although he rarely went to clubs or saw action on the dance floor, even he knew that his mate was good. Eren’s hands barely skimmed over his skin, hips rolling against his pelvis, goading him on. It was almost like foreplay. Maybe it was, but if his mate seduced others in the same way, there would be some bones breaking by the end of the night.

If Eren used those moves all the times he was out, Levi would have something to say about it. No one, except him, was allowed to see the omega like this.

Gripping those hips that were driving him insane, he pulled his mate closer. Sliding his hands over that perfectly shaped ass, Levi massaged those cheeks, loving the way they felt in his hands. Supple, firm, as though made for his hands. Eren took the initiative to place his hands around Levi’s shoulders, continuing to move against the music. He could feel the growing stiffness between their bodies.

“Why don’t we continue this back at home, Eren?”

Giving those perfect globes a firm squeeze, he hid a smirk at the small jump Eren made, before pulling away and grabbing Eren’s hand. There wasn’t any argument his mate this time as he dragged Eren back to the car.


	22. Workplace Stress [University 12]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 12]**
> 
> A little of what goes on in Levi's life while at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter until this arc finishes! This chapter could technically go in the later arc, but I felt it was better put here, since there are things going on in Levi's life too.
> 
> I know some people raised issue last chapter with possible differences in Levi's & Eren's feelings for one another. You can't really compare them. It'll evolve over time, but Levi's feelings are more possessive and dominating in part because he's an alpha, whereas Eren's would be softer in nature, protective and supportive. It's like comparing a sword to a shield. Or comparing temperature to height; you can't just say one is stronger than the other. An example would be take one of the more soft romantic songs and compare it to an angsty romantic one - the latter might seem more evocative, but they can be equally deep.
> 
> Cheers and happy reading!

Watching the new intern, David or something similar sounding, he couldn’t be bothered to remember the name, struggle with the photocopier made Levi want to strangle someone. Instead of taking a few minutes, it took the idiot at least a minute per copy and the retard wasn’t even done yet. From what he could see, the idiot kept pressing random buttons, taking at least fifty _separate_ jobs to make fifty fucking photocopies and jamming the device multiple times in the process. He’d bet the incompetent fool had messed up and made them single-sided or some other weird bullshit.

Tapping his pen impatiently on the desk for those copies, Levi was annoyed. No, that was too tame a word. He was fucking pissed off. Why in the world Erwin thought it would be a good idea to have him mentor the new guy made no sense. Everyone knew Levi didn’t get along with incompetent assholes; it only irritated the alpha.

He needed those documents for a meeting they would be having in less than ten minutes and at the rate the guy was going at, there would be no time to brief his team or look over them before the meeting started. The dark-haired male didn’t even know how the fucktard survived the interview. Either everyone else was a moron – in which they should have just avoided hiring any of them at all – or the piece of shit got in due to some fucked up loophole like sucking Shitwin’s dick or something.

Honestly, Levi didn’t care. At first he had thought about making the guy sweat until he either complained and was given to someone else or, better yet, quit. Unfortunately, none of that seemed to be happening.

Since last Monday, nothing seemed to be going the alpha’s way. It was now ten days later and Levi would officially say that the world had decided to take a massive shit on him.

Even after two months, Hange was still bugging him for his damned size, not that he would ever tell the lunatic. The crazy piece of shit was driving him mad, coming into his office at every chance, and even texting and calling him in the middle of the day and night. Levi would have killed them had it not been illegal and difficult to do; they would probably enjoy the experience.

The notion of privacy didn’t seem to faze Hange. Every time they went out to eat or passed a hotdog stand, which was very infrequently since he tended to avoid them as much as possible, four-eyes would somehow steer the conversation towards his dick. They would even purposely buy it and eat it in front of him just to get a rise out of him. Not that Levi was particularly fond of processed meats, but the actions were off-putting and turned him off from the food entirely. At least he didn’t get drunk easily. The four-eyed freak had also tried to loosen his tongue with alcohol, but ended up drunk under the table instead. Hange whined about having a massive hangover the next day, but in Levi’s humble opinion, that was deserved.

Levi didn’t even remember the last time he got drunk. He could still remember Eren’s twenty-first birthday with crystal clarity. His mate had already gotten the message, but still had an axe to grind with Kirstein for the whole fiasco. The dirty blonde was carefully avoiding him these days, although he’d never really hung around the idiot in the first place. Levi wasn’t sure why Eren continued to consider the guy a friend given how frequently the omega complained about the bastard, but then sometimes the brat’s head wasn’t screwed on right. Whatever, Kirstein would get his comeuppance one day.

Naturally word of Hange’s new phallic obsession ended up in Erwin’s ears. Although Captain American didn’t really make fun of him the way the freak did, Levi would still see the mirth each time Hange dropped by with their loud voice, disturbing the peace. He’d bet the rest of his team also heard, although they made less a fuss about it than Hange.

Then Erwin had to go and dump some newbie hire or intern or whatever the fuck the shithead’s role was on his lap. That piece of shit was more incompetent than Oluo, which was saying something. The first time that idiot boiled water he almost exploded the kettle, which might have been impressive in and of itself since they were pretty hard to explode, if Levi weren’t so pissed off and needed hot water for his tea. The fucktard should have just burnt his face off and saved them all the effort of dealing with the living disaster.

The bottom of the kettle was burnt and the walls of the thing were warped. There was no way in hell Levi was going to make tea with that until they got a replacement. Instead, he had to make do with buying tea from a shop near them. The prepackaged tea they used was nowhere as fresh as the leaves he had and the water was already slightly cooled by the time it was on his desk. He would have asked the intern to go buy a kettle, but there was a risk of him buying something shitty like a stovetop kettle. Maybe the fool would get lost on the way and never returned; that would be a blessing. Unfortunately, ‘shopping for kettles’ wasn’t part of the job description.

He was going to kill the fucking newbie _after_ throttling Erwin for sticking such an idiot on him.

It wasn’t like Levi could just pawn the idiot onto someone else. He dearly wanted to, but Erwin had said him specifically. Once, he left the guy with his team and they had ended up spending the time goofing off. When he came back, he had caught them telling stories and making plans to go for drinks later that evening. Suffice it to say, everyone had a harsh tongue lashing. None of them was getting paid to sit and fool around.

With all the added stress and an important deadline coming soon, his sleeping habits also regressed back to nearly full-blown insomnia in the last couple of days. Although he should have been used to it, sleep deprivation made him crankier than usual. Levi would be running on fumes if this continued for much longer.

It definitely wasn’t Eren’s fault. In the past two years, he had grown accustomed to sleeping next to his mate. Although he didn’t sleep as much as the college student, there was something relaxing about being next to him. Levi would die before admitting this to anyone, but since the omega’s core temperature was higher than his, Eren doubled as his bed warmer in more ways than one, especially in the winter.

The fault lay in all the other things going on in his life making it difficult to relax. It was impossible to go one minute without exploding his head off at something.

By the time his lunch break rolled around, Levi was ready to go out and murder the new intern along with everyone else on the floor when Hange burst in.

“Grumpy!”

“Shut up and go away, four-eyes.” His head hurt from the sound of Hange’s voice. If he was in hell, seeing the brunette’s face and hearing their screech made him sink further down a level.

“What’s wrong, Levi? Unhappy since a certain cutie pie is getting to know everyone at his work?”

Levi didn’t begrudge Eren’s ability to befriend most people he came across. Eren had begun his internship earlier in the month and was fitting in fairly well. However, the reminder that his mate was meeting new people, which ordinarily would not have mattered, made his blood pressure rise a couple of points.

“Fuck off, Hange.” The cussing and swearing didn’t seem to deter Hange. At least four-eyes hadn’t started stuffing their fat ass with another hotdog. Levi would rather throw himself out the window if that happened. Instead, they pulled out some cookie and took a big bite before looking up at him.

He scowled and they caught the scowl, mid-bite. Levi could see the gross brownish mix inside their oral cavity when they answered.

“I’m sorry, munchkin! Did you want a bite of my cookie?”

“No.” He wanted to puke at the thought of sharing food with Hange. “I don’t want a fucking bite out of your fucking cookie. What did you put in it anyways? Weed?”

“Mmm…” It wasn’t possible to hear their response with all the fucking chewing and munching going on. He didn’t want to know what their response would be. If there were drugs inside, it might explain why Hange was always bouncing off the walls. Better yet, maybe they’d choke and relieve him of having to deal with them. Problem is that there was a much higher probability of them pretending to choke in an attempt to get him to do CPR.

Sometimes Levi didn’t know and didn’t want to know why Hange was still in his life.

“You’d better clean the crumbs off the carpet, fucking four-eyes.” Even in the few seconds that had passed, the alpha could see the fucking trail of crumbs left every-fucking-where.

“You know what you need grumpy?” They exclaimed, wiping their mouth and spreading more crumbs everywhere. He wanted to gouge his eyes out; not that it would solve anything. “A rumba! I saw this great one on TV the other day and immediately thought of you.”

“You mean a fucking Roomba. A rumba is a dance, dumb ass. And no, I don’t fucking need one. Those fucking pieces of shit wouldn’t be able to clean dust or any spills.” He looked pointed at the small pile of crumbs that had deposited on the ground. “And you’d better pick up every fucking crumb from the ground before you leave.”

“Sorry munchkin, but I can’t.” He should have known they would skirt their responsibility. Hange stuffed the rest of the cookie in their mouth, leaving larger chunks on the ground. They waved at him, fingers wide as they skipped to the open door. “Have a new experiment to run in the lab after lunch.”

“Hange…” He stood up warningly, but they only smiled back.

“What? Why don’t you get your intern do to it?”

 

“What the fuck!”

The shout rang out through the entire floor. Swearing for the alpha wasn’t unusual. What was surprised everyone was how loud his voice was. Moments later the door swung open and the very irate dark-haired owner of said voice stomped out.

Uncaring what others thought or heard, Levi stormed his way towards Erwin’s office. People might think he was rude for barging in without conscience, but he had already been fairly patient when it came to the stupid new hire. The fucking idiot had spilled shit over some important documents, the carpet, and his table. Thankfully none on him, else he would have throttled the asshole then and there. He did come close to it, however.

Marching straight through, he didn’t care what Shitwin was doing as he slammed open the office door.

“I don’t give a shit what you’re doing or thinking, but if I have to see or deal with the asshole’s face again, you won’t be seeing me in the office anytime soon.” The end of his tirade was punctuated with hands slamming on the table. It the desk had not been made of stout oak and weighed a ton, Levi might have splintered it in half. As it was, it shook slightly.

For once there was no amusement in Erwin’s eyes. Levi couldn’t give a shit what Erwin or the rest of the floor thought of him. If he got sacked for it, it was there fault for sic’ing someone like that on him. He might as well file a formal complaint and sue their asses. Who knows, he might even win since those kinds of things were right up his alley.

“Calm down and tell me what he did.” Erwin’s fingers massaged the furrow forming between his brows. In the last few months, Levi had toned down considerably, so he thought it was a good test to see if it was true. Based on what he had been seeing, it had been a poor choice. If he had been assigned to supervise such an individual, Erwin probably would have a similar, albeit not as outwardly intense, reaction.

“He fucking messed up one week’s worth of work by spilling his fucking coffee all over the fucking table! And you know how important it is to get the contract figured out!” The dark-haired male ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t care what you’re saying about all this supervision bullshit, but if something’s not done, expect to get a formal complaint on your desk by early next week at the very least.”

After finishing his tirade, he stood up and walked out. Levi didn’t see, nor did he care to look back at Erwin’s reaction. By the time he got to the elevator, Erwin had picked up the phone to call HR and see what could be done about the situation.

When he got home, the first thing Levi did was to take a shower. Given how the fucker had fucked up, the alpha had arrived home much earlier than he expected. Part of him wanted to work off the angry, but unfortunately due to his lack of vehicle, he couldn’t even go to the gym without dealing with another shit-infested vehicle.

Some fucker had collided with his car, squashing the right side of the rear and trunk over the weekend while he was at the gym and he had wasted a solid half day on the phone with insurance companies and the police trying to sort shit out. Least he didn’t get whiplash or anything, since he wasn’t in the car when it happened. Admittedly it was parked in somewhat of a blind spot, but the guy would have had to have driven much faster than the parking lot limit for that much damage to be made. It had been sent in for repairs, but Levi didn’t have much hope of those working out. A replacement would be preferred and much faster. Still, he had to wait for them to jump through all the hoops and whistles before anything was decided.

They had loaned him a rental until things were figured out. It wasn’t like he had to drive a luxury vehicle, but the vehicle reeked of stale sweat and copious amounts of air freshener. Fuck knows what or who was in it. He had driven it for a day before deciding it was impossible to deal with, so he instead got Eld to pick him up to and from his apartment. It wasn’t much better, but at least the man’s car didn’t smell like shit. Eren had offered, but the internship was on the opposite side of the city and Levi didn’t want the younger man being late on his first few days. As much as Levi trusted Eld, the man’s car was definitely not as clean as his. The taxi back home was even worse. Both were improvements over the rental, however.

Hopefully the shit with the car would be figured out otherwise he would be working from home until shit sorted itself out. Most of the files he needed were electronic right now, so there was little need for him to go in unless there was a meeting or something.

 

Eren was surprised when he got home to see Levi going OCD over cleaning. That only happened when there was a giant mess to clean up, and there wasn’t, or the man was stressed and needed some way of venting it. As the last time there had been a mess was two months ago, or in other words, his birthday party, he knew the older man was stressed. Putting his things away, Eren grabbed a snack and waited until Levi stopped. The alpha hated being interrupted during such periods of fierce concentration.

After another thirty minutes or so, Levi finally turned to put away his supplies. Taking the opportunity to interrupt, he followed the shorter male to the supply closet.

“You alright, Levi? You look stressed.”

“Yeah, just some shit to deal with at work.”

“You want to tell me about it?” Concerned green orbs bored back at the alpha. Eren knew his mate hadn’t been sleeping right in the last few days. The circles around his eyes were more pronounced and several times he had been accidentally woken up by the tossing and turning. More often than not, however, he would wake up and find Levi doing work in his office.

“The fucking idiot fucked up.”

“Huh. What – nevermind.” From the looks of things, Levi had just finishing calming himself marginally. Bringing up whatever had happened would only serve as a poor reminder of what the alpha wanted to forget. From experience, Eren knew that the next thing on Levi’s agenda was to get clean after his exertions, before grabbing something to eat. They had originally planned to go out for dinner, since their schedules were up in the air these days, but Levi was emanating angry vibes. He doubted the alpha wanted to get into another car and feign politeness with the serving staff. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll order take-out? Maybe that Italian place you like?”

“Fine.”

After dialing the restaurant and placing their order, Eren sat down on the sofa. He knew the gist of what Levi was going through with the car breaking down and everything. Given the circumstances, however, his frustration was understandable. The stories he heard about the intern’s incompetence made him want to cringe. Hange had mentioned the kettle exploding incident and it made him frightened to even go near the man.

The omega puzzled over what he could do as he listened to the sounds of the shower. He hated seeing the alpha looking so distressed and worn out. Maybe it was because there was a perception of Levi being very competent and able to deal with various things that this hammered home the fact that the alpha was simply a man that could react negatively to things just as much as anyone else. Eren was already well-aware of this fact and he hated sitting on the sidelines worrying.

He wracked his brain, trying to think back to examples of what his mom did for his dad when he was stressed, or what Levi had done for him. The obvious solution was to remove the problem, but the omega had limited to no power over those things. It wasn’t like he could buy a replacement car with his bank account, nor could he help Levi at his workplace. In fact, there wasn’t much _he_ could do.

The dark-haired man in question was fairly private and didn’t like talking, more so when he was in a bad mood. Simply telling the alpha that things would be alright and showing him with words were useless. Eren hated lying to his mate, not that he did so much, but making empty promises to a man that meant a lot to him was akin to hurting himself.

Physical affection always seemed to work, but that was a bit tricky. If he was a four-legged mammal, he might lick his mate, but Eren was neither four-legged, furred, nor would Levi appreciate random licks for the sake of comfort. The omega doubted his mate would appreciate being cuddled like a child either. Most of the times they cuddled, Eren was the one being cuddled. It was either that or happened naturally when they were just lazing around on the sofa and one of them, which was, again, typically him, got tired. The times they spooned in bed, Levi almost always insisted on being the big spoon, even though size dictated the reverse was easier; Eren didn’t mind, it was adorable. He did know that cuddling was something he could try, but it was difficult to predetermine whether it would succeed. It was not time for bed and Levi seemed especially prickly this time.

Cracking his neck, the omega stretched his arms out. As he realized how tiring sitting and doing deskwork all day could be, an idea struck him.

When Levi returned with his hair mildly damp, Eren had a pot of chamomile tea ready on the table. As much as Levi enjoyed black tea more, the herbal alternative seemed to be a much better choice. The food would arrive in the next ten or so minutes, so it was the perfect amount of time for what he wanted to do.

“Was the shower nice?” Eren made aimless conversation as the alpha meandered over. “There’s tea ready for you and food will be here shortly.”

“What kind?”

“Of tea? Chamomile. With everything going on, I figured it would help relax you.” Levi sent him an unreadable glance as the shorter male took his seat on the chair. Smiling softly as his mate, he crossed his fingers in hopes that the alpha would be okay with it. In a sense he was stealing an idea that might have originated from the alpha, but Eren didn’t care. “While we wait, I’m going to give you a shoulder rub. I figured you might be tired from everything that’s going on. That okay, Levi?”

“Fine.” Eren let out the breath he was holding as Levi acquiesced.

The dining area was filled with soft grunts as Eren dug his fingers into the knots and tight muscle that had formed along his alpha’s back. His guess was right on the dot. Although he wasn’t an expert, and had only just hurriedly read up on it, he could tell that the muscles needed some loosening up. The gentle chamomile scent wafted through as Levi drank from his cup in those short intervals when Eren focused on one side at a time. There were a few words exchanged to better direct the massage, but that was all.

By the time the buzzer finally rung, Eren had gained a whole new appreciation for those people who gave these things on a daily basis. His hands and fingers were red from all the pressure he used, but it was utterly worth it. He wished he could have thought of more than just a shoulder and neck massage - it felt so minimalistic compared to what Levi had done for him - but judging from the peaceful closed eyes Levi had, he was doing something right.

“Sorry, I’ll get the door.” He let his hands go. After tipping the delivery boy and placing the pastas on the table, he found Levi looking at him with something like appreciation.

“That was nice. Thanks.”

“No problem. If you ever need me to do it for you, just let me know.”

“I’m good for now.” After the plates and cutlery was set, Levi looked back up at him. Eren was a forkful into his meal when the alpha opened his mouth. “Where’d you learn how to do that?”

“From the internet mostly. And a little from you. I figured that with all the sitting down you do and everything that’s happening, it’d help you relax and feel better.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s fine.” Eren hummed his response. The omega figured that it was as good a time as any to bring up Levi’s current situation. “Is everything okay at _Survey Corps_? You were home early today.”

“Tch, stupid idiot wasted a shit ton of my time by spilling coffee over some files and I kind of took it out on Erwin.” Eren’s eyes widened at the statement. Depending on the nature of those documents, it might have been enough to warrant someone getting fired. At least Levi’s tone wasn’t openly hostile anymore; if anything, it was back to the neutral quality the older male seemed to have no difficulty expressing.

“You’re not going to get fired or anything, right?”

“As if they have the balls to do that.” There was a derisive snort from the dark-haired man.

“What are you going to do in the meantime then? If you need, I could come in and help on the weekends or something.”

His friends had suggested hanging out this weekend, but right know they weren’t the ones that needed him; Levi did. The omega wanted to help out in any form he could, whether it was at home or at work. He wasn’t that high school brat anymore, even if Levi still called him a brat. Even if the cases would be different and he still wasn’t allowed to view confidential information, Eren knew he could help out with simple tasks he had done before. He’d probably even do a better job than whoever they hired.

“Tch, it’s fine, brat. You have your own shit to deal with. I might work from home tomorrow and if Eyebrows wants me back, he’d better do something about that retard they hired.”

“Okay. Just saying, maybe if the guy is still around, he’ll pour coffee over Dok when the guy comes over next time.” Eren could see a faint upturn on Levi’s lips at the joke. Thank god, his mate was feeling better.

 

Putting down the phone, Levi sighed in relief at first piece of good news he had gotten so far this week. A replacement Aventador for the other shithead had drunkenly crashed into. The guy or his insurance company would be bleeding money, but the dark-haired male didn’t feel any sympathy for them. They weren’t the ones who had to deal with a damaged vehicle and shitty replacement. His current one had been purchased right before Eren moved in with him, so it was time to get a new one soon anyways. Least this way he wouldn’t have to pay for it. He had no remorse telling them that the fucker who hit him had to pay for the current version of exact same model as a replacement.

The shoulder and neck rub Eren gave him was nowhere near professional, but the alpha greatly appreciated his mate doing it. He could feel it working already as he leaned comfortably against the horde of pillows against the headrest. Between all the deskwork and reading he did, it was no wonder there were knots in his neck. As Eren came back out of the shower and filled his nostrils with the scent of freshly clean omega, for the first time in quite a while, the dark-haired man felt like he would finally be able to get some much needed rest.


	23. Vegas [University 13]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[University Arc 13]**
> 
> Eren and Levi in Vegas! Or rather... Eren, Levi, and an intense heat while in Vegas...

Fingering the documents impatiently, Levi sat back and feigned interest in the whole thing. He couldn’t wait until it was over. Zackly, the Director and CEO, liked having these weird ass monthly meetings and Erwin always dragged him along. The company itself was still fairly small. The legal division – which was what they were known for – comprised maybe a hundred people under Erwin’s command. The rest of _Survey Corps_ was in human resources and the administrative bullshit Levi didn’t give a flying fuck about. These meetings were designed to help make sure everything was in place to support the legal team.

He had no clue why the fuck he was here. Being in litigation meant his specialties were things like corporate disputes and other tough to crack cases, not some ‘let’s restructure the fucking company’ bullshit. As long as he was paid and things worked out, he was satisfied.

A flash of blue light on his phone caught his attention. Seeing the screen light up wasn’t all that unusual given it was synced to his email, but Levi was surprised to see it was Eren’s best friend. It had been barely two days since they left on their graduation trip to Vegas. His mate had phoned him last night, extremely horny and drunk, so there was a sinking sensation in his gut.

The brat had left earlier in the week with the rest of his friends to celebrate the end of exams in Vegas, now that they were all legal and some were graduating. The alpha wasn't as worried about Eren doing anything that inappropriate while he was gone; Mikasa and Armin had gone as well, and they would keep him in line for the most part.

No, the thing that had his stomach tied up in knots was knowing that Eren would be going into his heat any day soon. The brat had insisted on going and that everything was fine. It was the only time that all his friends were free and the tickets were already booked. Levi sincerely hoped that was the case, since there had not been any need to get suppressants; they used the _natural_ way to assuage Eren’s heats instead. Those had been some intense romps between the sheets. Levi could count the odd number times that he would come home find his mate in pain, naked and masturbating, unable to find relief. But that was in the recesses of their apartment, where he could easily get to.

However, that was not the case right now. The brat was at least a few hours away by plane and the scent emitted by a receptive omega could easily make even the most well-intentioned alpha want to rut him. Levi would kill any and every one before that happened. No one but him was going to get a piece of Eren’s ass; they would have to get passed him first.

Levi knew from firsthand experience that an omega’s mate was best at detecting the early onset of their mate’s heat, but when the heat itself began, both unmated and mated alphas would respond. An unmated alpha being exposed to a heat was similar to being intoxicated with physical lust to the point of irrationality. One didn’t become an animal per say, but it was hard to keep one’s own mind from devolving into something primal and animalistic, driven by a fervent burning need to mate and rut.

Things were slightly different after being mated. Yes, Levi was still affected and could smell who went into heat, but it was much easier to tear his thought away from it. Moreover, he preferred his brat’s clean floral and orange scent tinged with spice and was disgusted by the scents of others. He couldn’t wait until Eren was back in the apartment with him.

Knowing that Arlert would never phone him unless it was urgent and involved Eren, he bowed his apologies and exited the room. Knitting his dark brows in irritation, Levi hit the respond button hoping it wasn’t what he feared.

“What? This better be important.”

 

“Levi!”

He almost had the wind knocked out of him as Eren hurtled towards him at full speed. If Levi wasn’t used to Hange’s attempted hugs or had slower reflexes, he would have found himself tackled to the ground. The omega had charged at him like a bloodhound on the scent.

Eren’s behavior was just as aggressive. Hands and lips wandered at him, trying to grasp at naked skin. At least his mate wasn’t attempting to tug his clothing off… yet. Below, the omega had begun humping his leg like a dog in heat, which was pretty close the situation right now – Eren being in heat. As much as he liked how keen the brat was for his body, this was neither the time nor place.

“Stop that Eren.”

Knowing that his mate wasn’t in full control of his faculties due to the onset of his heat and the alcohol smell wafting from him, Levi struggled to pry Eren off of him. Grabbing the brat’s hands and forcing them behind his back, he tried to restrain the eager omega without hurting him.

It didn’t work at all.

Instead of attempting to grope him, the brat took advantage of the fact the front of his body was next to his, breathing heavily as he rubbed the entire length of his torso against Levi’s. If they weren’t in public, he would have loved to watch and feel his mate’s erotic dance. Eren could make a professional stripper a run for his money with the way the omega was grinding against him and the sultry eyes cast his way. However, Levi could easily make out the alcohol on the omega’s breath and glazed expression in those orbs. Judging by the scent, the brat was going to go into heat at any moment now. If it hadn’t already started.

Dragging his mate behind him and ignoring the curious glances their way, Levi exited the bar, hurrying towards the reception counter. It didn’t matter how much he had to pay, they simply needed a room – preferably clean of course – before Eren’s scent started attracting other alphas. Or before he wasn’t able to think straight and started fucking the brat in the middle of nowhere.

“One room. Two nights. Cleanest one you have.” His voice came out as a rough growl.

Levi was frustrated at how he had gotten a call in the middle of his morning meeting, saying that Eren might be going to heat. Shitty brat should have listened to his warning. So instead, he had to drop all his work and fly down here to deal with his horny and drunk omega. Thank god he had managed to get a last minute ticket. Any later and it might have been too late. The brat’s heat hadn’t fully begun, but Levi could already detect the scent of his mate’s arousal which would cloud all his senses very soon.

“One moment please.”

“Mmm, hurry up Levi…” Eren nibbled at his ear, breathing needy gasps next to him. Hands palmed the front of his pants and Levi had to use everything ounce of control to refrain from attacking his mate. He wasn’t sure how or when, but the brat had grabbed his hand and was currently grinding his clothed erection against it. “It feels so hot… I need you now.”

“Hang on, Eren.” He muttered more to himself than anything, resisting the temptation to pump the omega’s cock.

“I’m afraid, sir, that all we have available are the Penthouse or Presidential suites.” There were probably better offerings nearby, but price wasn’t a concern. Levi’s one and only one thought was getting his mate somewhere where they could be in private and bury his aching cock into his needy omega.

“Fuck. I don’t care about the price. Either will do.” He snatched his hand away, causing the brat to whine, and pulled out his credit card and identification.

The receptionist cast him a skeptical glance and raised an eyebrow at Eren, who had changed tactics to rutting against his hips, hands running over his body. It was only through mere force of will that he hadn’t jumped on Eren yet, but Levi's control was rapidly slipping due to his omega’s needy pants and mewls as Eren continued to hump his leg. The delicious scent of his mate's arousal wafted through the air, permeating every breath of air Levi took. He wouldn't wait until they were alone to fill the omega with his cum.

“Umm, sir, is something wrong with your companion?”

“He’s fine. Just get me the room.”

Eren took the moment to reclaim his hand and suck on it, before slipping it into his pants.

Fuck.

Levi could feel the slick coating his fingers as the brat whimpered. Breathy pants of need escaping those bright kissable lips as his omega rolled his hips, recklessly grinding his length against Levi’s hand. His mate was so close to creaming his pants. Aroused blue-green eyes stared back him, goading him on.

“Uhnnn…Levi, Levi, Levi…”

The sound of his name being repeatedly called out in those low, sultry whimpers sent blood pooling down to his groin. The alpha couldn’t wait until his mate was pinned below him, hammering into that tight ass.

“But, I’m afraid Mr.–” the receptionist looked down at his card for a moment, “Mr. Ackerman, that we have a company policy of ensuring our guests safety and that includes your companion. If there’s a chance he’s been given any illegal – “

“God damn it.” Levi growled. This was Vegas for crying out loud. It wasn’t strange for things like this to happen. Scenarios like his were a dime a dozen on the strip. But of all the people he had to deal with, Levi somehow managed to get the stupid, dumb one. Great, just his fucking luck.

“He’s my mate and he’s going into his heat. Now will you get me that room or not?” He barely refrained from grabbing her just to hurry the shit up. It was torture standing as though nothing was wrong with Eren so ready and needy for him.

“B-but sir…”

“If you don’t get me that fucking room right now, I will sue your ass and your company’s ass for causing physical distress and pain to my mate.”

He really would sue them.

There was a reason strict laws were in place concerning omegas and their heat cycles. Aside from the obvious weaknesses which made them easier to prey upon during their heats, it was painful for any omega, especially a mated one when their mates were nearby, to remain unrelieved.

Hange once mentioned a case in which the defendant was clearly guilty, but the defense was that he wasn’t mentally stable and was affected the pheromones of an omega in heat. Some psychotic madman, believing an unmated omega as his, had captured and raped the omega during their heat. The omega, who wasn’t able to control their actions in the moment and desperately needed the physical relief, had committed suicide soon afterwards. There were also rumors that in the case of mated POWs, omegas and alphas alike, that their mates were used as an effective form of blackmail and torture.

“I-I’m sorry, sir. Just one moment.” She nodded fearfully, casting one more dubious glance at Eren before returning her eyes on the screen.

“Hnnn… Levi, it hurts so badly…need you…” He heard Eren groan loudly and looked around to see that it wasn’t just him who heard it. A few others in the foyer were eyeing the brat hungrily, like a prime steak. Things were spinning out of control. Fast.

“Hang on Eren.”

His mate was dripping with unfulfilled need. Levi could feel the scorching heat emanating from Eren as he palmed his omega’s hard dick. Sliding back a little, he could feel the slight twitches from Eren’s leaking hole against his fingertips. It was hell that he couldn’t relieve his mate right now.

Levi wanted to drive himself into that slick wet heat over and over again, while Eren keened with pleasure as he was filled with seed.

 _His_ seed.

 _His_ mate.

“ _Mine_.” A deep feral growl rumbled out, as Levi glared at all those fuckers staring at _his_ omega.

Eren let out an aroused, eager mewl at the display of dominance he exhibited, curving his whole body wantonly against Levi’s. His neck was bowed to the side, offering him a perfect chance to bite and mark that smooth column of tanned flesh. And Levi did just that, eliciting a lusty moan from his mate the moment he sunk his teeth into Eren’s neck, his eyes fixed on all those shitheads, burning with mixed arousal and rage. If they even came near _his_ omega, he would fucking rip off their balls for merely entertaining the idea of touching Eren.

Lifting up his mouth, Levi briefly admired the ring of bright red on that tanned neck, before he captured those puffy red lips with his own, roughly forcing his tongue inside to capture any remaining moans. Eren responded just as savagely, running his hands through his hair, sucking on his tongue, pulling him closer. It was a sloppy wet kiss; neither of them bothered with finesse or keeping quiet. Levi could feel his raging boner pressed up against the feel of his omega’s cock grinding wildly against him.

“Sorry, Mr. Ackerman...?” A voice interrupted hesitantly.

“Levi…” Eren whined, breathing heavily, when he pulled away.

“Patience, brat.” Pecking at those swollen lips, he turned around to face the female who was blushing and trying her best not to look.

“Yes?”

“Here you go. The Presidential Suite is on the top floor. Just hit the button labeled ‘37’ when you go up the elevators. The floor and suite are accessed through this electronic keycard.” Nodding his thanks, Levi grabbed the cards and stuffed them in his pocket. Before he could walk away, the receptionist called out again. “I’m sorry about before… if there’s anything you need, please let us know, and we’ll be more than happy to help.”

Grunting his acknowledgement, all Levi could think about were the ways he would be claiming his mate and the punishments he would deliver when Eren was sober as he dragged his drunk, horny mate towards the elevators. They didn’t have to wait long for the elevator doors to ping open.

 

Eren woke up with his whole body aching dully. His head was throbbing and felt like splitting open. He wasn’t sure where he was, only that his hips, back, and ass were sore. The room reeked of sex, sweat, and cum. In his hazy memories, he recalled moaning as someone – Levi – pounded into him from behind as he climaxed over and over again. Not that he was complaining, but why was the alpha even here?

Thinking back to last night, he went to see some shows with the gang. They had returned to the club afterwards for drinks and a few card games. Between the remnants of alcohol and the arousal building inside, his mind was hazy on the details. Eren remembered drinking with Jean, trying to ignore the itchy feeling of his oncoming heat and the void from the lack of his mate. Somewhere along the line, he fuzzily recalled Levi’s scent and moaning, begging for the shorter male to relieve him. They were standing somewhere bright and vaguely familiar, and Eren had been horny and frustrated that his mate wasn’t paying attention to him.

Then it hit him.

Fuck. He had gone into heat and dry humped Levi in the middle of the lobby.

Some omegas had regular heats that were evenly spaced and were predictable, but his weren’t. His heats normally came every three to four months, or in other words once every season, and lasted anywhere from a day to almost three. Along with an increase in sensitivity and sexual urges, the headiness and additional arousal towards smelling his mate’s scent were the usual suspects that his heat was starting. Levi had told him that his scent also became stronger, but that wasn’t as helpful to Eren.

He had thought he still had a day or two before it started, and by then he would have been back at home with Levi. But Eren realized he had severely miscalculated without the shorter male’s scent to tell him how far along he was. Guessing from the growing, burning sensations in his gut, the tingling along his skin, and the way the scents – mainly Levi’s – in the room were starting to affect him, his heat wasn’t over yet. It had only been temporarily quenched, and he would probably need his alpha soon.

Seeing a mirror, he quickly tried to stand up to extent of the damage, but almost collapsed from the lack of energy in his body and the dull ache in his lower back. Grimacing, Eren stood up and hobbled his away in front of the silvery surface. His eyes grew wide at the sight.

It looked like just been rather passionately and thoroughly pleasured. He didn’t deny having just woken up from a crazy bout of sex, but it was still shocking to see.

His brown hair was a mess, his cheeks tinted pink, his lips were ravished, red and puffy, and his eyes were half-lidded, the bright green-blue hue appearing almost sleepy and inviting. There were numerous bruises and hickeys dotting his neck. A particularly bright red mark on the right side stood out; it was going to be near impossible to cover up. His body was the same way. Eren could count at least a hundred marks scattered across his body and there were definitely more on his back.

Feeling something warm and wet leak out from his behind, Eren hurriedly ran towards the bathroom, not realizing that the shower was currently being used.

Opening the door, a warm rush of steam blinded him. Once the fog cleared, his eyes immediately latched onto one thing. His alpha. Levi.

“Levi…” Eren let out a breathless sigh at the sight of those pale well-formed limbs and toned form.

The omega licked his lips enviously, eyes trailing down to follow the water droplets sliding down those sculpted pectorals and abdominals. There were a few faded scars on that pale skin, but those minor flaws only made the alpha even more desirable. Levi’s body looked like it was chiseled out of marble. Full of hard, lean muscles. Perfect for pinning him down and all sorts of dirty things. And that hardening dick, so long and thick, just the way he liked it. One that Eren loved having inside him, _needed_ inside him. The omega in him wanted to be violated by his alpha until he couldn't walk anymore.

He didn’t care that his alpha was shorter than him. All he could think about was being trapped under that rippling strength and power, completely at his mate’s mercy as he was filled over and over again.

“Like what you see?”

Eren hadn’t realized he was staring, until that sinful, low voice sounded, resounding and echoing in his ears, sending tremors through his already weakened limbs. He would have blushed or stammered and turned away if he were any less aroused at the sight of his alpha. Levi must have heard him enter or something, as he saw the dark smirk gracing those thin, kissable lips when he looked back up. Sinful and tempting, causing more heat to pool in his stomach.

“Come here, brat.”

Dark silvery eyes burned into his and Eren felt himself trembling as walked over to his mate. The low growl made his insides grow wet with desire. The omega could feel the semen from earlier combining with his slick and dripping down his thighs. Normally Levi would have cleaned him off, but it made no sense for him to be clean. They’d both be covered in a nasty mix of bodily fluids by the end of his heat.

He needed his alpha _now_.

“Hah, Levi…” A wave of undulating need crashed into him, and he stumbled against Levi. A shudder ran through him as Eren felt the hard, defined muscles, slick with water, against him. The next onslaught of his heat burning him as he ground himself against that impressive length with his equally hard, but shorter, erection. “Need you…”

“Hands on the wall.”

Trembling with need, he had barely touched the tiled surface when hands gripped his hips, forcing his bottom out a little. The hot, hard member pressed against his entrance. The omega was more than ready; his ass twitching with need. The water beat down on their heads, and he moaned as Levi’s turgid shaft suddenly sheathed itself in him. There was no need to prep or wait. Eren was already stretched out from everything earlier and more heat immediately ran through him as the alpha began to move.

“Unghhhh…y-yes! So good… ahhh…”

Eren felt the hard, thick cock fuck him relentlessly, slamming into him. They rutted like animals. There wasn’t any gentleness in those movements. It was rough, raw, and animalistic, driven by pure simple lust as Levi pounding into him over and over again. Just the way his body needed. His ass was completely stretched out by his mate’s thick girth driving deep inside him. The older man knew exactly how to stimulate all his sensitive spots.

“Hahhh! D-deeper! Ahhh!” He couldn’t help the cries that escaped each time Levi slammed back into him, tightening around the large member.

"So fucking tight Eren…”

The growl from the man behind him sent a thrill down his spine, and he felt the hardness inside swell even larger. Eren’s legs weakened a bit more each time as his release neared.

“Ahhh! Le-Levi…! T-there!”

His hands were slipping against the wet tiles, the thrusts hitting his prostate harder from the change in angle. Ecstasy burned through his veins each time Levi’s cock filled him. Rainbow flashes of light filled his sight. The fire in him intensified to a hot blaze coursing through his entire body. Eren moaned loudly as his climax drew closer.

“Ahh… L-Levi… ahhh… G-gonna cum…”

“That's right, Eren. Cum for me.”

He felt a sharp pain as Levi bit into his nape, thrusting hard, and he came.

“Ahhhh!” Arching his back, Eren screamed as the wave of his release flooded over him. But it wasn’t nearly enough.

His body throbbed with unfulfilled need for his mate. He needed Levi’s seed. He needed Levi’s alpha knot jammed inside him to relieve the ache inside.

Eren wasn’t the only one; Levi wasn’t done yet and knew exactly what to do. After the last tremors of his climax faded, the dark-haired male pulled out quickly, harshly turning him around over and pinning him against the wall, before thrusting back in and continuing to pound into him relentlessly. Electricity continued to race through his veins.

Grasping those broad shoulders tightly, Eren found himself clawing his nails into his mate’s back. One of his legs wrapped around Levi’s hip, trying to draw his mate closer, deeper inside.

A hot tongue forced itself between his lips, savagely prying them open and claiming him. It circled around his, demanding, forceful, as Levi fucked both his orifices. Hands grasped at his hips, forcing his legs to wrap around his mate’s hips, causing the thickness to surge even deeper into him.

The sensation of his ass being ravaged further by Levi’s dick was incredible. It was hot, burning, flooding his insides with heat. Eren loved being stretched out and fucked by that fat cock. His muscles contracted around that long, thick member, filling him with heated bliss. The slapping of skin echoed louder than the sound of the water pounding down on them.

Levi’s movements grew frenzied, bruising almost, fucking him with furious abandon. Hips met one another, energized by impending pleasure. Clutching onto those pale shoulders, Eren swore his nails break skin. His nerves were in overdrive; the rough pounding which teased his sweet spot made him writhe with pleasure. Even in the deluge of water, Eren was addicted to the musk from Levi’s scent. The omega wanted it all over his body, marking him. Moaning into his alpha’s mouth, Eren could feel the wave of his second release coming.

The thrusts grew more frantic, and he felt a warm wetness fill him inside. The sudden flood of semen in his channel catapulted Eren off the edge. He came screaming against Levi’s mouth, trembles wracking his body, ass convulsing around the familiar swelling of Levi’s knot trapping the alpha’s seed inside.

Coming down from his high, he clutched desperately at his mate, limbs shaky and weak from the multiple orgasms. The heat was temporarily sated, allowing Eren to regain a sense of rationality. Blushing at what he just did, he indulged in the sensations of being so intimately connected to his mate. Plastered against his alpha’s muscled physique, he reveled in the feel of hard flesh pressed up against him.

Levi’s mouth switched to slowly nipping and devouring his. He moaned into that kiss. Limbs wound tightly around that water-slicked body, Eren was too engrossed in his mate’s mouth and dick to notice they had moved locations as he was suddenly pushed onto the bed.

 

Wincing slightly as he collapsed onto one of those airport lounge chairs, Eren wondered how Levi still had the stamina to move around after such an intense three-day long heat. It was one of his longest episodes yet and his body ached, in a good way one could argue, from all the sex they had. His whole body throbbed dully with pain, especially his hips and ass, and his nipples had been played with to the point they were painfully sensitive just from wearing a simple polo. Sucking on the Ricola cough drop, Eren’s throat was raw from all the screaming he had done and he could almost still feel his mate’s thrusts ravishing him until he was a boneless mess. In fact, that was what Eren felt like right now as he leaned back.

He had relied exclusively on Levi in booking their return flights, getting things packed, taxiing, and all those other fun airport procedures. It was unreal how normal the dark-haired male seemed. Levi had been a beast in bed, though Eren admitted his behavior was just as wanton, but it seemed like the alpha had reserves for even more; reserves and energy that he currently lacked. Eren bet that the man probably could have done him even more, but that would have been too much. The omega wasn’t sure _how_ he had somehow managed to force himself on his feet to the airport. After each his heat, all he wanted to do and had done in the past was to take the next day sleeping it off. Preferably curled up with Levi in their bed and his mate’s scent wrapped around him. Breakfast in bed sometimes if it was a weekend and the alpha was lenient enough for it, which happened once in blue moon.

Eren _was_ , however, grateful that Levi had flown down to see him through his heat. It was his fault for not listening to the man’s worries about his heat and he would try and be more careful in the future. The omega couldn’t remember whether Levi had anything important on his agenda. He would hate to mess up the dark-haired man’s job.

They had never spent one apart and Eren had heard stories of how painful it was to be unsatisfied during that period. There were resources and pills to help alleviate some of it, but there were also horror stories of bad choices made and unwanted pregnancies as a result of it. Especially in Vegas where most people were drunk off their rockers and things could easily have fallen apart. His first heat could have easily been one such tale, but it hadn’t and Eren was heavily relieved things had worked out.

Mates were bonded when an unmated omega in heat was knotted by a similarly unmated alpha. Something to do with the biological changes or markers, which he didn’t quite understand, caused the monogamous bond to form. Similar to imprinting, the omega’s body would only recognize their alpha’s body and vice versa. However, as it was the twenty-first century and humanity was not ruled by mere biology anymore, not all alphas or omegas stayed with their mates. This was particularly true when it was unwanted mating bond. Consequently, a good number of omegas strayed – not that thought had ever crossed Eren’s mind – and relied on drugs to get through the hard parts. Mate bonds, heats, and knotting were merely physiological reactions that had evolved over time.

Mikasa had once pulled up statistics estimating that, although still very low, the risk of sexual abuse was actually higher in bonded couples, simply because the omega was physically dependent and weaker than their counterpart. Sure his alpha was a dirty old man, but Eren knew Levi would never do that to him.

Moreover, with the advent of suppressants, many omegas were not in a rush to find a mate; having a mate at Eren’s age was rare. Suppressants weren’t always completely effective, but it was better than the alternatives of either being mated for life to someone the omega didn’t want to or to subject to violent wracking pain that often left one dehydrated and exhausted. Alphas and betas did not have this limitation, of course, and the latter was unaffected by an omega’s heat.

Still, the majority of bonded pairs remained monogamous and Eren was happy that he and Levi were part of this group. Although he had just finished college and wasn’t completely sure what was going to happen in the future, he loved spending time with his mate.

One of the things he liked doing most was snuggling next to Levi while they watched a B-rated movie or some TV series and the alpha made dry sarcastic remarks about how unrealistic or fucked up it was. Eren didn’t need anything extravagant to keep him happy. Going out once in a while and physical affection was nice, but what really mattered to Eren was having his mate by his side. His heart melted a little each time he saw Levi smile or look embarrassed.

Levi was the most important person in his life, trumping Armin and Mikasa who had been with him since childhood. Eren reckoned that if his mother was still alive, the alpha would also be more important to him. Despite the hard exterior, there was an emotional fragility he sometimes detected in Levi, which made him want to protect the alpha. Although he did not know all the details, Eren knew that the man had a tough childhood and he knew that keeping others out was one way of preventing oneself from getting hurt. One day, he sincerely hoped that there would be no walls between them. They were slowly coming down and even if he was normally impatient, Eren would wait until Levi felt like sharing.

On more than one occasion, people had joked about male pregnancy with him after finding out his mated status. Eren had never seriously entertained the idea – he was far too young to think about such things – but it sometimes made him wonder what it would be like. Moreover, he was curious if Levi wanted kids in the future. They had never talked about it, and it wasn’t like he had asked. He had switched to one of those once every three month contraceptive shots since it was easier than remembering the pills, especially during the heats, so the thought itself didn’t pop up often.

Eren had learned that omegas could conceive outside of their heats, but it was rare and statistically improbable. Most, if not all, known male omega pregnancies occurred during an omega’s heat or the period around it, in which the individual had a slightly higher susceptibility to conceive. It was more common for female omegas to become pregnant outside of their heat cycles, whereas male cases were few and far in between.

Heats were, after all, a biologically driven and almost seasonally fluctuating mating cycle. Going through a heat consumed tons of energy and led to a severe deficit that needed to be made up in the interval between heats. Although there were no noticeable losses in either of their muscle masses, probably since they were able to keep hydrated and have some food delivered up during those brief periods in between, both his and Levi’s appetite would nearly triple the day immediately after a heat to make up for all the energy lost and calories spent.

That still didn’t explain how Levi was able to rebound back so quickly. As much as he loved his alpha, Eren was envious of the man’s ability to stay on his feet as he watched his mate walk towards hims. When they got back home, he definitely needed to sleep. Maybe he’d drag Levi to bed and curl up around that muscled frame. The man sometimes joked he was an octopus, but Levi was partially at fault for his state of exhaustion.

Secretly, though, even if Levi tried to hide it, Eren knew the alpha enjoyed snuggling almost as much as he did.


	24. Growing Up [Work/Life 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 1]**
> 
> Eren has to deal with the reality of job hunting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter officially begins the third arc: **Work/Life Arc**. The long form was going to be Work/Life Balance, but I figured Work/Life pretty much describes the major happenings here as the two navigate the changing dynamic now that Eren isn't a student anymore and Levi has to deal with a certain surprise in his life.
> 
> In terms of the overall arc, this'll probably be the most realistic one, if not most realistic chapter. It's a bit on the short side and Eren-centric, but deals with something all of us have faced or will have to face in the future. And maybe for some it's what, you're doing currently.
> 
> Happy reading! Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> * * *

Eren sighed, putting down the phone after another heart-to-heart with Mikasa. She had called him about his plans and it only made him worried about what he was doing with his life. In the last couple of weeks, he had gone filled out dozens of job applications and been interviewed by at least half, but he had yet to hear back from them. Some of them had informed him that they would contact him sometime this or next week, but it was already Wednesday and his hopes were gradually slipping away.

Levi had assured him that in the worst-case scenario, an opening could be found at his workplace. Eren was thankful for knowing that, but the idea of leeching off his boyfriend, given how much he already relied on the man, sat ill with him. It reminded him of Jean’s joke that Levi was his sugar daddy.

He probably should have been more vigilant about job hunting before graduation, since he was competing against others who were just like him: recent grads looking for a job.

In the end, he got a Bachelor of Arts in Sociology, simply because the requirements and courses were easy and somewhat interesting, with a minor in Media and Communication. It wasn’t until the summer after his third year at the internship that he realized what he was interested in. The odd tasks here and there weren’t much fun, but Eren found himself enjoying the hustle and bustle. It wasn’t so much the department itself or the deskwork that he enjoyed, but he had been tasked with grunt work in helping organize a company fundraiser and it was all hands on deck. From website management, social media promotions, planning, scoping out the venue, onsite tweeting and post-event evaluations, no stone was left unturned.

What he enjoyed most about the experience was seeing the successful final product, the fundraiser, and having been a part of the process in its creation from start to finish. Although he had joined midway through the process – some of the administrative things and invites having been sent before he was hired – the things he had done were still worthwhile to experience. The fundraiser itself wasn’t very interesting, but he could potentially envision himself doing something similar, except for different events. Eren still wasn’t sure which role or tasks he preferred, but at least instead of floundering around aimlessly, he had a goal in mind.

Unfortunately, the best suited degrees for that were in business, human resources (which was affiliated with the business school), or something related to communications, and he was already too far along his program to switch. This left several options. First, he could stay an additional two to three years, possibly transferring degrees, which he was vehemently opposed to. Second, Armin had brought up the option of doing a Master’s degree, which would also take a few more years, and studying for an MBA and MA program, which he might not get accepted into, wasn’t very appealing. Third, he could take as many related courses as possible while finishing his Bachelor’s and chance the job market. Eren chose the third option. Everyone else he talked to supported him taking longer in school, but he couldn’t envision himself doing that.

Thankfully, because of some of the random courses, like computer science and upper level economics, he had about half the requirements for the Media and Communication minor. It wasn’t the best option, but he hoped his work experience and references – he had one from Hange for all the grunt work he had done at Levi’s workplace before – would overshadow the fact he didn’t really have the appropriate degree. His part-time job cashiering at the candy place hadn’t amounted to much, but a little pocket money and another line on his résumé, but at least he could say he had worked in the service industry and knew what it was like.

The advising people at the University had helped him write up his résumé and sent him emails about career fairs and such, but he was a little behind schedule. Most employers hiring for summer or fall positions weren’t seeking anyone this late in the game. Levi had helped polish up his interview skills – it was slightly unnerving being mock interviewed by the man, but definitely helped prep him for the real deal – but the whole process was disheartening.

Thinking about his childhood friends’ successes only made things worse. Armin had accepted a summer internship at _Survey Corps_ before actually starting law school in September. Given how brilliant his friend was, such as how he was accepted into law school before completing his pre-law degree, Eren knew there was no preferential treatment there. Mikasa was now a professional athlete and trainer, and she would be entering her first competition on the Olympic fencing team this year. Despite her insane schedule and being halfway across the country, she somehow found time to text him daily and call almost just as frequently. Eren loved talking to her, but sometimes it also gave him a headache the way she fretted over him.

The rest of them had gone separate ways. Some of them found jobs immediately, one or two took time off to travel, and others pursued their dreams. Marco had been accepted into nursing school last semester. No one was surprised; it had always been his goal and suited him. Annie had returned to Australia for some family reasons, but she said she’d be returning once it was all sorted out. Armin had been pretty down about it. They weren’t dating yet, since his childhood friend still had not wrangled up the courage to ask her out, so Eren hoped this trip would be the catalyst for something happening.

Krista had finally, albeit reluctantly, begun working at her family’s company after her father had collapsed and been diagnosed with cardiac arrhythmia. The doctors said it was stress-related and that he needed to stop working so hard. She still went by Krista though, and insisted on everyone calling her that. Ymir, predictably, went and accepted a position as her girlfriend’s bodyguard slash assistant; those two had become inseparable. It was strange thinking that his friend might one day inherited the multimillion dollar enterprise.

However, it relieved him to know that not all his university friends were as successful. It was late in the game to decide, but like him, there were a few of them who were yet-undecided on their career path. Connie had ended up being promoted to manager at the small café, but he still didn’t know what he really wanted in life. Sasha had gone off the year before and started her training as a chef in Europe. Given the way she was around food though, Eren was secretly worried she would just end up eating everything. He wasn’t too sure how the two of them handled being in a long-distance relationship, but since they were both betas, neither of them had to worry about heats and other omega-alpha related worries.

And Jean… well he currently, stupidly enough, had a bet with the horse face about who could get hired first. The dirty blonde had the brilliant idea of wanting to go into real estate, mainly because the market was booming around the city and was convinced that it was his way to earn big bucks. The process was a long and arduous one, where entry level positions were generally for administrative and marketing positions at small companies, such that one could get a solid grounding in the housing market before actually working on the client end. It wasn’t like showing houses automatically meant one was successful and only the top few realtors in a company had the six-figure paychecks. Personally, Eren thought the guy would fail given how often Jean pissed him off, but he also sympathized with how difficult it was to find a job in such a competitive environment.

Technically speaking, it wasn’t that he couldn’t – Eren still worked part-time with his former employer – it was that he wasn’t sure. The older man had even offered him a month to decide whether he wanted to work full-time. Hannes was an interesting boss. He was driven and expected all his employees to do the same. At times it was almost militaristic, but other times the man loved to joke and tell stories.

When he was hired, he hadn’t known that Hannes had at one point worked with Levi and Erwin. He remembered Levi suggesting him apply to work there back in February of his junior year, but Eren hadn’t realized he already had a foot in the door. There had been a mild confrontation between them about it, but the alpha had reassured him that he had nothing to do with Eren getting hired; they hadn’t spoken in over a year and there was no discernable connection between him and Levi except for having worked at _Survey Corps_ before. Weirder yet, Hannes knew both his parents very well back when they were all in college. It was both fun and slightly depressing to hear stories about them, but that wasn’t the main reason for not automatically agreeing to the offer.

Eren he wasn’t sure whether that type of work he did there was really what he wanted to do, but the work he was doing under Hannes wasn’t really the type he wanted to do in the long run. Consequently, he had applied for a few consulting firms and some other corporations, hoping to end up in the planning and marketing division. The one good thing about what he wanted to do was almost every company and organization had people devoted to human resources and event planning, which meant there were more places he could apply to.

His preference, however, was to work at an event planning consulting-type firm, because the projects they did generally were wider in scope. Some of them worked exclusively with the private sector and helped with product launches, fundraisers, corporate parties, galas, and the like, while others were smaller and scale and did things like weddings, anniversaries, and more low key celebrations. Although he wasn’t as interested in organizing fundraisers and high-end corporate gigs, he would accept an offer if it came down to it.

Beggars couldn’t be choosers, and although he wasn’t begging for a job, they operated on a similar principle. Like his econ class had taught him, jobs operated on a supply and demand system and right now there was much more demand than supply, meaning he was fighting an uphill battle.

Clicking on his mouse and scrolling through the numerous job listing on the University of Trost’s alumni resources page, he began to look through the newest offerings, bookmarking and making a note to apply before the deadline.

 

He was beginning to get disheartened at the end of the week. Of the seven companies he had interviewed with, five of them had called him back and told him apologetically that he didn’t get the position. Between the two remaining places he had yet to hear back from – the City of Trost’s event planning division and _Sina Event Planning and Consulting_ – he wasn’t sure how much hope there was. He felt like he had bombed the interview for the latter, since it had been his first interview; whereas he had applied directly to the event planning division with the City when there hadn’t been a job posting. The fact he had actually gotten an interview surprised him, but the chance of actually getting an offer was probably slim to none.

At one point, Eren had considered applying for jobs outside of the city, since that would mean more opportunities and a likelier chance to get hired, but Trost and the greater area had always been his home. He had been born and raised in Shinganshina which was thirty minutes away and after his parents’ died, he had come to live in Trost with Levi. His whole life was here and the omega wasn’t sure if he could simply uproot everything for work.

He had two interviews next week and had sent out half a dozen more applications yesterday, but Eren was beginning to feel slightly pessimistic about the situation. It was too late to regret having procrastinated on searching for a job, but that was what he was feeling. People were moving forward, and he felt like he was the only person stuck at the same spot. Hannes had informed him that he had until the end of the month, which was one and a half weeks away, to decide whether to remain full-time, otherwise they would hire someone new. Even the horse face had been offered a casual employee position at a real estate firm earlier that day.

Jean had bragged about it to him, but he had argued that it wasn’t full-time and didn’t count. They had argued about it for some time, eventually coming to the resolution that if he didn’t get a full-time offer by the end of the day, it would be the horse face’s victory. The standing offer with Hannes should have counted, but didn’t, since the bet was based on offers for a new job. Eren still wasn’t sure how he had gotten roped into the bet, but it had motivated him to put more effort into searching for a while.

In the interim, he was glad he didn’t need to stress about finding a new apartment or living expenses during this job hunt. If he had, he might have accepted Hannes' offer, but since he didn’t need to, he was dedicating his time to finding something worthwhile. Sometimes he felt it was slightly unfair to not have to worry about these sorts of things – it was a stroke of luck how things had turned out between Levi and him – and Eren definitely tried not to take it for granted. At one point, he had offered to pay rent to the alpha, but that idea had been shot down. The older male had encouraged him to starting up an emergency fund and pocketing the rest in savings or investing. If the job thing turned out well, he promised to bring it up again.

Craning his neck to stretch after having sat in front of his computer for another hour, he looked the block on his laptop which read quarter to five. Figuring there wasn’t much he could except wait and wallow in his lack of success, Eren grabbed his phone which was still charging and sent a quick text telling Levi that he was going out to get groceries. Although they didn’t have a set schedule of who was making dinner, going on a day to day basis instead, doing something productive and unrelated to his current jobless situation was better than nothing.

When he got home, food in tow, he found there was a voice message on his phone. He didn’t recognize the number, so he half-heartedly set it on speakers while he went to put the groceries away. By the time the two-and-a-half-minute recording finished, there was an excited smile on his face. Eren had to replay it just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

Rapidly punching out a text to the horse face, he couldn’t wait until Levi got home to tell him the news. Thank god for the alpha’s advice about applying to places regardless if they were hiring or not.

_[5:24] Eren: Nay, nay horsie. Guess who just won the bet! =P_


	25. Finding Balance [Work/Life 2]

It turned out that Eren’s position wasn’t permanent either. It was a full-time contract based position for a year to replace someone else who had gone into preterm labor and was currently on maternity leave. Depending on his performance, it was possible to renew the contract for another year or to be employed full-time, but the omega wasn’t complaining. Although he didn’t understand all the legalities in his contract, some of which Levi had explained to him, the position he had with the event planning team came with almost all the benefits, except for unemployment insurance and a few others, that most full-time employees had. The pay wasn’t amazing, but for someone who wasn’t necessarily the most qualified, this could very well be his ticket into the industry.

He quickly realized that part of the reason they had been in a rush to hire him was because it was the summer and there were a plethora of events happening. From the July 4th celebration and parade to the Jazz Festival to the Multicultural Food Festival, the number of projects the entire division was running were innumerable. He had gone to some of them as a child, and knowing he was going to be working on some really fun projects only heightened his enthusiasm. It was a mere stroke of luck he ended up landing something he was really excited about, and potentially something he could foresee himself doing in the future. Even then, Eren was amazed at how others were able to keep track of everything and all the details. No wonder higher-ups had assistants to help them.

It was already the end of May and only a month before the first of many festivities he would be involved in. There hadn’t been much training for Eren since he was hired out of season, but more so because everyone else was running all over the place trying to get the details of their tasks sorted. He was learning on the fly, so to speak, shadowing people and seeing what they were doing. The person who had left was one of the event coordinators, and since he wasn’t qualified enough to do it, others had to pick up the slack. Instead, because he wasn’t familiar with the ins and outs, he was therefore assigned to help fill in the blanks and assist wherever possible. It wasn’t too bad, and being part of it meant he was able to pick up on multiple things going on.

One of the benefits he loved about event planning was visiting all the venues. Between the Food Festival and small-time band performances, Eren was able to experience a sample of everything before it even happened. It was surprising how much fine-tuning needed to be done to make sure things went smoothly. He realized that early on as he and some others went to visit all the restaurants and small-time cafés that wanted to have a booth at the Food Festival. Some of the places were an automatic no-go, whereas others were almost too good to be true. Sasha would have envied him, and Eren took the opportunity to text and send photos to his friend whenever. The same happened with the performances. There were definitely some big names, but most of them were local bands, which were surprisingly good.

That said, a good number of days were also pretty drab in comparison. His hours were filled with simply assisting others with menial tasks and the like, but it was the few times in which the event itself actually began to come together that muted any dissatisfaction he might have had. A good number of the roles and jobs were already delegated, but because there were so many moving parts, Eren found himself being involved in a little bit of everything. For the most part, due to the size of the event and because it was the first bit event of the summer, it was all hands on deck for the July 4th celebration. He still occasionally helped with the other projects, but more and more of his time was getting sucked up by it.

It wasn’t going to much different from previous years. They had fireworks planned in the evening, some local bands during the afternoon, a kid’s corner, food fair, and other games and activities sprawled throughout the city. It was surprising how much coordination needed to be done, especially since the City already owned the properties, so they didn’t need to do things like figuring out prices for renting the venue and such, but there were many other logistical issues that needed to be figured out.

The parade was the worst of it. They needed to coordinate with local businesses and the police to set up a perimeter and to ensure any ongoing road construction wasn’t going to be in the way. All the people participating in the parade, from school marching bands to diversity groups, also needed to be figured out and placed within the parade. Given the sheer mass of people and number of floats, they had to divide it into at least ten chunks to allow for throughway traffic at main intersections. Moreover since it couldn’t be rehearsed, the timing needed to be approximated such that it was slow enough for performers to do what they wanted, while not lasting anymore than two hours. The roads couldn’t be blocked forever and only after realizing how long people would be marching in the blistering heat, did Eren gain a better understanding of how taxing it was for the performers. Especially those in marching bands, blowing into their trumpets or hitting their drums for two hours straight seemed exhausting.

It was amazing how many small details were shifted last minute, but that could also be because they hadn’t confirmed the volunteers yet. Based on the turnout in previous years, they had a ballpark estimate, but they wouldn’t know for sure until the week before. The team still needed to coordinate the paid and volunteer staff, such that there would be enough hands manning each station, the first aid locations needed to be evenly spaced, private parking for those helping out needed to be figured out, the website and social media feeds needed to be updated, which meant they needed an on-hand Wi-Fi or data service, and so on and so forth.

Then there was the paperwork. Honestly, it was surprising how much of it there was for an annual event. Unfortunately, because of its popularity, each year additional changes needed to be made. Fire safety regulations needed to be met if they were to hold an onsite barbeque for volunteers and staff. There were also space regulations for the number of people allowed in the park. That was going to be impossible to track, but they still had to do so. They also had to make sure they weren’t impinging on the protected areas of the park and a clean-up plan needed to be created, so it wouldn’t have any long-lasting consequences.

The fireworks were a whole other beast. Although it wasn’t as wacky as the special ones Hange made for parties, the whole affair was going to be pretty sweet. But that also meant a lot of work on his end – work Eren had never considered until now. The pyrotechnics always had to be tested for glitches and that testing was never easy. There were also location limitations. It had to be far enough such that there wasn’t going to be an accidental fire, but close enough such that people would get a good view of the fireworks. In the last few years, they had also begun launching them to music, meaning that they also had to coordinate with local radio stations to sync up the music.

Police, first-aid, and the fire department needed to be involved from the start to at least an hour after the finish of the whole even to ensure nothing happened. During these types of things, children always got lost, things were easily lost or misplaced, and there were always idiots that would end up doing something stupid like walking around on their barefoot and stepping on glass. Finally, a contingency plan – namely, possible cancellation or whether there were certain things that could be salvaged – needed to be figured out in case of bad weather.

All in all, it was a lot of work.

It was a pity that being part of planning meant he wasn’t going to be able to enjoy them fully as a spectator. Everyone had breaks in-between and he was being paid to work, but the entire team needed to be on standby in case there was any emergency. They were already low on manpower as it was, and being the lowest member on the totem pole meant he didn’t have room to complain. Eren had originally wanted to go see the fireworks with his friends as they had done in the past. Levi had joined them before, but the alpha tended to avoid large crowds, so it was toss-up whether he was going to partake this year.

Eren should have realized it sooner, but his days became increasingly stressed as the day of the actual event drew nearer. Although his work hours hadn’t gone too far into overtime yet, only an hour here and there, but he had to sacrifice at least two of his weekends. One of them was to partake in the volunteer training and the other was to go through a dry run of the event. He was also ‘strongly recommended,’ in other words, required to get basic first aid training done. Consequently, the amount of time he had to spend with his friends and with Levi was cut down drastically.

 

Levi understood that those at entry level positions didn’t have much say in what was going on and it was a critical period for Eren, both as a new hire and because of the upcoming projects, but that didn’t mean he had to be very happy about it. The alpha was fully onboard and supportive of his mate’s work, but supporting and being happy about it were two different things. He was happy that Eren had found a full-time position he enjoyed, but at the same time, annoyed at how much of his mate’s holidays were now gone.

Even with a junior position somewhere, it was generally possible to get to get the fourth of July off at the very least, but that wasn’t possible since the younger male had to work that day. The changes in their schedule weren’t too different compared to when the brat was at interning under Hannes, except for the occasional weekend Eren had to beg off. In fact, with all the city-run festivities lasting into September and because it was Eren’s first year working, the earliest the brat could get off was probably Thanksgiving or Christmas. That made a giant dent in Levi’s plans.

At least once during the summer, they would rent a cabin – always the same one, which he had considered buying, but forfeited since they didn’t go that often – in the woods over a long weekend. The sweltering Trost summers were almost suffocating and it was a quick and easy way to escape the heat and spent some quality with his mate. Levi had hoped to do something similar this year, but that was unfortunately out of the cards now. There was no point in him going by himself, and inviting anyone else was meaningless.

Hange had tried to cajole him into coming or at least going to their July 4th barbeque, but he refused. Levi didn’t want to see their shitty face any more than he had to. Chances were that he was going to end up going to their birthday party anyways.

In the past and even now, the younger male was the one who enjoyed those events. Levi much rather preferred to stay at home and read a book while sipping some twenty-one-year-old Macallan instead of attending those festivals. He hadn’t liked them as a child, and as an adult, there was even less fun in going. Eren had dragged him out to some of the events in the past few years and it confirmed his distaste for them. They typically involved a lot of sweat from the heat, grass stains from sitting on the ground, children crying, loud music, and overpriced greasy food. The only enjoyment Levi had was being by his mate’s side and seeing Eren so childishly enthusiastic about everything.

Even though most years Eren went out to celebrate either with him or his friends, there wasn’t going to be a repeat this time. Instead, the brat was going to be working.

By the time the occasion rolled around, he didn’t have many choices. Between Hange, a massive throng of people, and an apartment without a certain brunette, Levi ended up choosing the last option. As supportive as he was about his mate’s job, he wasn’t masochistic enough to go to the celebration and it wasn’t like Eren had planned the whole thing either. The dark-haired male would much rather visit Eren’s workplace or even be a plus one to any workplace gathering, but going by himself to a July 4th celebration was almost as bad as walking barefoot over hot coals.

In the end, it ended up turning into a massive cleaning day for him, so it wasn’t necessarily the worst thing that could have happened. Eren sent him a bunch of photos and texted random things, which was nice, but it was difficult to talk on the phone with all the noise. He didn’t get the crowd’s enthusiasm for watching fireworks matching the national anthem either, but Levi wasn’t known for his patriotism. By the time, Eren came back home it was late in the evening. After a few words and a shower, the exhausted omega collapsed on the bed, almost falling asleep immediately. Levi didn’t blame him; anyone would be tired from working more than twelve hours a day, even with liberally sprinkled breaks.

Still, he’d much rather have preferred if the brat was around to keep him company.

 

* * *

 

“Going home, Eren?”

Eren looked down to see his coworker waving at him. The July 4th celebration had ended less than a week ago, so his schedule was finally beginning to clear up a little. The rest of the upcoming events weren’t as grand, but every day was still busy.

“Yeah. What about you, Marlowe? Didn’t you have dinner plans with your girlfriend?”

“They got cancelled. Hitch has to pull some overtime shift at work.”

“Damn. That sucks. When was the last time you saw her? A week?”

“Something like that. You know how it was with work and everything.” Like him, Marlowe Sand had only started working there recently. The only difference was Marlowe had gone through the normal hiring process, whereas Eren hadn’t. It also meant that unlike him, the other guy was an actual employee and not a temp hire like him.

“Yeah.”

“Plus, things aren’t going that well between us, so you know…” From what he had heard previously about Marlowe’s girlfriend, who was in the police force and eventually wanted to become a detective, Eren’s impression was that things were going well for the two of them. Their second anniversary of dating had been around the same time he had joined and his coworker had been all smiles back then.

The brunette didn’t know what to say. Eren wasn’t close friends with Marlowe. They were merely coworkers that started around the same time and were around the same age, which made the guy easier to talk to than some others in the group. Something must have shown on in his eyes, since the other male just sighed.

“Things with her… well don’t sweat it, man.” There was a flicker of uncertainty in those eyes before Marlowe steered the conversion in another direction. “I’m planning on staying late to finish inputting all that opinion survey data. Just go home. Isn’t your boyfriend waiting for you back home?”

“Yeah, Levi’s at home.” Eren glanced at the clock. “Or will be in a little bit. But I don’t like leaving when you’re still working.”

“Dude, least they pay me overtime.” Due to differences in their positions, even if the work they did was pretty much the same, the stipulations for what counted as overtime for Eren was a little different. He wasn’t in any position to complain, however. “Go flirt or whatever it is with your boyfriend. You’re lucky a lucky bastard to be living with him.”

Waving a last goodbye to his coworkers, he headed to the parking garage to grab his head. During the short jaunt, Marlowe’s last words about him being lucky resonated. Taking the perspective of someone else, he tried imagining what it would be like if he and Levi lived separately; meeting for a day or two whenever there was an opening in their schedules, instead of daily as they were now. The thought reminded him of Sasha and Connie who were separated by an entire ocean, and Eren wondered how they maintained their relationship. He was the exact opposite and in that regard, Eren could see why Marlowe said he was lucky.

Aside from the obvious perks like the prime location, amazing view, and spacious apartment, living with his significant other meant he could see Levi all the time. Eren had been living with Levi for such a long time that it just felt like the norm now. Going home and making dinner or doing the laundry was routine to the omega. He didn’t commiserate over all the annoying things, chief among them being the alpha’s cleaning habits, anymore. It also meant Eren didn’t really think about the flip side either.

Having spent almost every moment of their relationship in the same apartment as Levi, thinking about how rare it was gave him a vastly greater appreciation of his situation. Living together didn’t necessarily mean things with Levi were all well and dandy, such as how busy he had been with work lately, but the first thing Eren intended to do when he got home was make up some of that lost time. Even if it was more than what other couples had, eating their meals together seemed too routine. The omega didn’t want it to be a one-shot deal either. Maybe they could restart their morning workouts or something. With all the chaos going on with his work, he hadn’t realized how much he missed spending quality time with Levi in the past few weeks.

 

When Levi got back home, he expected things to be the same as the previous day; in other words, falling back into their routine he and Eren typically engaged in, which was more or less having dinner together, idle conversation, and reading or working while Eren did whatever he did on the computer or watched on the television. What he didn’t expect was his mate to drag him out after dinner was over for an impromptu walk around the nearby park.

It had rained the previous day, meaning it wasn’t as deathly hot as it had been yesterday. At seven in the evening, the sun had just only just begun to set, casting a golden glow to the world around them. They walked in silence for the most part, enjoying the lakeside breeze. Sounds of dogs barking and laughter from children in the playground echoed in the background, but neither of them minded it.

After about half an hour, they eventually reached his favorite bench which overlooked almost the entire lake. It was a coin flip whether someone would have gotten to the spot, but they were lucky this time. As disgusting as it was to sit on, it had one of the best views. A person could also make out some of the skyscrapers and other tall buildings from Trost’s skyline from this angle. A few ducks swam broke the placid blue surface of the lake and if one was looking carefully, they might have been able to spot a turtle or two. In the fall, the whole park was covered in red and orange foliage which was just as beautiful as the vibrant green everywhere.

Figuring that Eren wanted to tell him something or it was another random idea the brat got, Levi kept mum. He had never been talkative to begin with, so it wasn’t difficult. Neither of them said much as they watched the passersby strolling around. Occasionally, Eren would make a random observation and commentary about the most random things such as how one of his coworkers didn’t know how to roll his tongue or how Hange had gotten two tarantulas as pets.

“Anything you want to tell me, Levi?”

“What are you talking about?” He shot a bewildered glance at the younger male. Why would Eren think he had anything important to talk about right now?

“I thought… well, I thought you might be lonely or something since I have to work on the weekends and even the holidays.”

“It’s your job. I can survive for a few hours without you around.” He flicked the omega on the forehead. Levi did welcome the thought that Eren was looking to spent more time with him though. It was unlikely he would ever grow tired of the time spent with the younger male. “I appreciate what you’re thinking, but I’ve lived alone for several years before meeting you.” Pausing, he looked at Eren who was staring into the distance. “Is this why you dragged us out? To spend time together?”

“Yeah, if you don’t like it…” The omega must have thought he was a burden or something from the way he was acting. Or perhaps Eren was just too deep in thought. Sometimes it was impossible for him to figure what the brat was thinking about.

“Eren, look at me.” Levi beckoned to his mate who had taken to nibbling his lip. It was fucking adorable. If they weren’t in a public place, he’d love to replace the teeth with his own. “If I didn’t want to come, I wouldn’t have come. And this is nice. We should do this more often.”

“Okay. I liked this too. We should do this every day!”

“Fine.” He grunted, noncommittally as a wide smile lit up the brunette’s whole face.

“Yay! I love you so much Levi!” Arms threw themselves around his neck for a hug and Levi stiffened for a moment, before giving in. It was awkward since he had been sitting down and his mate was half-standing, half-kneeling on the bench as they embraced. The alpha was embarrassed and felt out of his depth as he returned the gesture, gently patting Eren on the back. A giggle jerked them out of their embrace and even though he shot a dirty glare at the teenage girl who had interrupted, his face still felt slightly warm.

Even though the stroll back was cooler and much more tranquil, it didn’t feel like that. When they stood back up, Eren had boldly twined their hands together. Levi had never felt so self-conscious in his life, as they walked back to the hotel. If it was winter, he would have hidden their hands in the jacket pocket, but that was impossible. If he wanted to, he could have let go, but this way he could feel his mate’s warmth through their joined hands.

His face had flattened back to his natural nonchalance, but mentally, he was simply enjoying the pleasure of holding hands with Eren. The younger male was humming some tune and had a contented smile on. Even if they were to bump into Hange, Levi had to agree with Eren’s thoughts. He liked this. If the experience could be summed in a word, it would be: precious.

Still, Levi was glad they didn’t run into anyone he knew on the way back.


	26. Deus Ex Machina [Work/Life 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 3]**
> 
> Levi gets a rude awakening from an early morning phone call and the mated pair have to deal with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this was the chapter I hinted a while back and I remember telling someone about one named "Turning Point," which would refer to this. It's gone through A LOT of title changes, but then I figured Kenny's death is basically _deus ex machina_ , in other words a plot device used to resolve a hopeless problem. Well Levi/Eren weren't really in a rut, but it's the push Levi needed to come clean with his past. There are some negative emotions, but it gets better! This and the next chapter come in a set more or less, so don't despair!
> 
> Thanks a lot to all those readers (someonesotherhalf, Aargle_Baargle, NightWriter292, amypiddles) who've helped make these two chapters even better!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and any suggestions are always welcome! Happy reading!

The call roused him from his sleep. Levi originally wanted to ignore it, but after hearing Eren murmuring and asking him to pick it up, he reluctantly slid out of the covers. After making sure his mate was safely asleep, he rolled out of the bed and made his way to the living room where the phone was still ringing.

“What?” There was a violent edge as he picked it up. Levi didn’t recognize the number and whatever it was better be important. All he wanted to do was curl up under the covers with his mate and get back to sleep. He certainly did not want to deal with whatever fucker decided to wake him up at three in the morning on a fucking Wednesday.

“Levi Ackerman?”

“Yes?”

“This is Doctor Wesson from the United States penitentiary in Quinta. I would like to express my condolences for your uncle, Kenny Ackerman’s, passing. He passed away an hour ago from heart failure and it said on file that you were–”

Click.

Hanging up the phone, Levi didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t even aware that he had hung up. It might have been better if it was a prank call, but it wasn’t. The moment he realized what the voice on the line was saying, his mind reflexively shut down to kill the call. The phone rang a few more times, but he ignored it. Whatever needed to be said would end up going to voicemail anyways. His ears were relieved when it finally stopped ringing.

Slumping onto the cold floor, Levi let the torrent of emotions run through him. It had been automatic and done without any thought. If it weren’t for the call being in the dead of night, he probably would be fine. Key word: _probably_.

He hadn’t heard from the man or anyone linked to him for years now. In a way, Levi almost expected it to have happened sooner with Kenny’s alcohol problems and violent tendencies. The alpha didn’t fear his uncle as he had in his childhood, but that didn’t mean the name didn’t fill his head with dread. Or shock. Mainly the latter. His life under Kenny was far from great and any ties with his past had been lost after the man was incarcerated, but the news about his uncle still stunned him. That wasn’t the entirety of what was running through his head though.

“Levi?”

Eren’s groggy voice sounded, and Levi wearily lifted his head up to see his mate standing behind him, wrapped up in sheets, with the ends dragging behind like some ghost. He had hoped that the brat wouldn’t figure him out, but the omega could probably smell the distress emanating from him. Not saying anything would only make things worse. Eren, being the caring, loving brat he was, would just worry about him. It was the younger male’s birthday in just over a week and Levi didn’t want to stress his omega with the bad news.

“What’s wrong?” He could feel the sleepy puffs of air as Eren breathed. The smell the muddled scent of sex and Eren, which were the alpha’s favorite two scents, washed over him as the omega bent down and huddled against him. It was comforting. Eren nuzzled the top of his head and Levi felt his body warm a little. A hand reached out pulling him up and he stood up. “You’re cold. C’mon, let’s go back to bed.”

Letting his mate drag him back to their bedroom like a piece of deadwood, Levi’s mind couldn’t process much. His brain was still hazy from being woken up from his sleep and the shock of hearing about Kenny’s death. Mulling over the facts, on some deep level, the news itself wasn’t a huge surprise, but hearing it was one thing, whereas dealing with it was an entirely different matter.

Sliding back under the warm covers with Eren, Levi was at a standstill with how to deal with it. For once, he was the one curling into the younger male’s embrace. Even only half-awake, the omega was offering the greatest comfort just by being there. Since dragging him back to bed, Eren hadn’t said anything else, but he knew the omega was still awake with the gentle stroking against his back.

The alpha didn’t dare look into those blue-green eyes, which were always so expressive and full of emotion. He didn’t want pity or to seem weak and vulnerable in front of his mate. But that was exactly what he was at the moment. In light of the revelation of his uncle’s death, and the details of a past he had hidden away from Eren, Levi didn’t feel strong like he normally did. His emotions were going haywire. One moment he was breaking out in cold sweat at what might happen if he told Eren, and the next he was calm like the surface of a placid lake.

He knew that he would have to tell the brat everything eventually. Secrets never lasted. When they first grew close, the younger male would ask him questions about his early life, but those eventually faded. Instead of verbalizing them, Eren now sent him quizzical glances with those bright eyes of his. There would be small hesitant pauses with his lips open then shut. Sometimes Levi would catch the slight looks of hurt behind his back after he refused to respond to those surreptitious hints. In the last five, six years he had spared a few details, such being orphaned, but there were far more things that he had kept buried.

“Eren… I – my…” Opening his mouth, Levi didn’t know what to say, or where to begin. The thought of seeing pity in those blue-green eyes made his will crumble.

“It’s okay, Levi. Take your time.” Levi felt a soothing hand run through his hair. “You don’t need to tell me now. We can talk in the morning if that’s better for you. Whenever you feel like it.”

The alpha kept silent, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts. Being next to Eren anchored him. It helped him disregard the unnecessary thoughts flying through his mind and focus on the key parts. There was something calming about being ensconced in the sheets with his mate.

Perhaps he should just start at the beginning when he was taken in by Kenny, but that wouldn’t do justice to everything. Levi didn’t feel grief over the man’s death, distress and anxiety yes, but the heart-wrenching loss of one’s family was missing. Was he relieved the asshole was finally dead? Yes. Would most people find him a sick bastard for wishing that? Perhaps. However, those people didn’t know Kenny as well as he did.

Now that Eren was in his life, his omega had a right to know what kind of person Levi had been and how he had become that way. Some part of him was grateful towards his now-deceased uncle for taking him in and teaching him those hard life lessons firsthand, but living with an abusive alcoholic and full-fledged enforcer from the criminal underbelly who let some dubious sorts in his place would make anyone think twice before accepting him.

“Eren, my uncle Kenny is dead and…” Levi trailed off, still not knowing how to piece it all together. Eren might find him just as much a soulless bastard as his uncle if he told the younger man what he felt, or rather did not feel. Levi didn’t want that. The thought of being like Kenny was acid in his gut.

“Your uncle? Oh god, Levi, I’m sorry to hear that… Is – is there anything I can do?” It was a generic statement a person heard as consolation, but the raw emotion behind it was real. It made Levi feel all the more exposed.

“I – you…” he hesitated once more.

Eren didn’t know what truth of the matter. How could he? Levi never shared it with anyone. Hange and Erwin knew tidbits, but never the whole story. It wasn’t Kenny’s actual death that rocked the ground beneath him, but the sudden reminder of his past and the strange sense of relief he felt over it. Even though his uncle was incarcerated with a life sentence, Levi had always felt a tiny sliver that he would wake up one day with Eren insisting on knowing the truth, because his bastard uncle had somehow gotten a hold of his whereabouts and contact information.

“You don’t need to say anything right now. Okay, Levi?” The omega’s voice was calm and steady, but laced with tenderness, all the same. “Just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help. Like taking the day off and staying home with you tomorrow. I can call in sick first thing in the morning. Or if you want to be alone…” a trace of apprehension seeped into the omega’s speech. “…as much as I hate the idea, I’ll go back to the other room. No matter what, I’m here for you, Levi.”

Hearing the unconditional support when his mate did not know the things he had done in the past made Levi’s heart ache. On one hand he didn’t want Eren to leave, but on the other hand he couldn’t bear seeing the younger male right now. How could he reveal his dirty past to Eren? All the things he had seen and done, and how he didn’t feel an ounce of guilt over the death of the person who had basically been his father figure? How could he spill everything to the bright-eyed brunette staring back at him with innocence shining through?

Levi didn’t want to be the one to extinguish the bright flame in those blue-green orbs. In some ways, the omega was so pure and honest when it came to loving him; it was painful to think about how knowing his past would taint him.

Ironically, however, spilling his guts was likely the _only_ thing that would help Eren fully understand him. He knew that his mate wanted to know, but the thought of opening up like this was unnerving.

Before he could decide what do to, Eren beat him to the punch.

“Levi, I know it’s hard when someone you know dies. You know what happened with my parents, after all. It’s not your fault that it happened. You don’t need to tell me right now if you don’t want to.” The soothing voice calmed him, but also made him more feel more conscious that he had _not_ told Eren.

 

Eren knew that Levi had demons in the closet. Once or twice, extremely rarely, he would find the man writhing on the bed in his sleep in the throes of the nightmare. The first time it had happened, he had been frightened and worried for the older male. But Levi said it was just a nightmare and shut him out before taking a shower. He had no idea what could have been so terrible and there were hundreds of horrific situations Eren could imagine.

What little he knew about the older man’s past – not knowing his father, being orphaned, and living with his uncle – left many gaps that were yet to be filled in. As much as he wanted to have the key to those locked up secrets, it wasn’t the crucial thing he should be worrying about right now.

For once his slight height advantage came in handy, as he cradled the alpha in his arms. All he wanted to do was remain like this for as long as necessary. Levi seemed almost fragile at the moment, and Eren hoped the older man wouldn’t push him away. From his own experience, he had needed some time alone to heal and get over his parents’ deaths, and would give Levi the same if the alpha asked for it, but he sincerely wished that it wouldn’t happen. Instinct told him that nothing good would come from leaving Levi alone with whatever demons might exist in his own mind, even if the male wanted it, but Eren also knew everyone coped differently.

An important person in his mate’s life, judging from Levi’s reaction and from what he knew, had just died. His heart was bleeding for the man. He wanted to cry, but doing so might only exacerbate the situation. Each and every single cell in his body wanted to comfort his wounded mate. Levi had been his rock to lean on in difficult times and it was now his turn to be the alpha’s lodestone.

Eren couldn’t remember everything from when his parents’ passed away, but he knew what it felt like to lose someone. Levi definitely did as well, given how the dark-haired man sometimes talked about events and people in passing without going into any detail, but he had never seen the alpha so devastated. He knew he was part of the reason why Levi hadn’t gone straight to the liquor cabinet drink himself into a stupor, but Eren knew that his uncle’s death affected the alpha more than he cared to admit.

The omega wanted to be more help than just offering generic sympathetic phrases, but the right words escaped him. He had been too young to remember much about his father’s passing and too shocked to remember his mother’s passing with any clarity. And since he wasn’t privy to the details of Levi’s past, although he knew there had been some tension from the way the man behaved, it would be so wrong to assume things without knowing everything. Maybe Levi was just as shocked to hear of his uncle’s death as Eren had been hear of his mother’s. Or perhaps, the man was struggling with the implications of what said death meant. Either way, it was wrong to assume anything without knowing the entire story.

Maybe one day he would know the truth, but the only thing Eren could do for now was provide as much support as he could. Even if Levi wanted to tell him at some point, he couldn’t force the alpha to do anything now. All he could do was help Levi through the tangled web of emotions.

Not wanting silence to permeate and make everything worse, Eren began talking about his own experiences, namely what happened when his own parents passed away.

“You know after my dad died, things were really hard for my mom and me. I loved him – he was my dad – but at the same time, it was weird… I hated him for abandoning us and making mom cry like that. I was too young to remember much about him, and he wasn’t at home much. I always felt he loved his work more than us. He was always stuck at work seeing patients or doing his medical experiments.”

‘My mom… well that was harder to get through. After dad died, it was just the two of us. We had the insurance policy, but when mom found out she had cancer, all of it went to getting chemo. We sold our house and everything for the best treatments. She got better, but then it came back. The doctors kept saying she was likely to get through it and she said so herself, but it was hard watching her get weaker each time. Yet she still put on that smile like everything was okay. Mikasa and Armin were around, but it just wasn’t the same I guess.”

‘I should have been there for her. That’s probably the thing I regret the most. Even on my sixteenth birthday, she pretended like everything was alright, taking the time out of her work to bake me a cake and throw a small party. I didn’t really believe it when they told me she was dead. They had to sedate me since I was yelling and screaming in the hospital. The next thing I know I’m brought to people, family, I don’t know and who hate my guts because my dad eloped with my mom.”

His arms tightened ever so slightly around the alpha.

“I was suffocating until you came along. Everyone was smothering me by asking if I would be alright and treating me as if I was broken. You were different. I was just this random kid that you got stuck with and that’s how you treated me. I didn’t need to pretend and force myself to be something I wasn’t. You don’t need to pretend to be okay either, Levi. I don’t know what happened between you and your uncle, but if you want a shoulder to cry on or something – not that you’re the type, but you never know – I’m right here. I won’t judge you either way.”

Levi didn’t respond and Eren didn’t want to push the older man. Dealing with the death of one’s own loved ones was part of life; people grew older and they passed away. But it was the _unexpected_ deaths that were hardest to get used to. The ones of people closest to an individual. Eren knew from firsthand experience it changed things, changed people. When his mother died, the entire dynamic of his life shifted irrevocably. The thin thread of hope that she might one day recover was cut. When someone’s life was snuffed out, the flame would never be rekindled, but while they were still alive, one could hope.

Eren wasn’t sure what to expect from his mate at this point. He had seen Levi happy, angry, surprised, annoyed, and embarrassed even. Stressed as well, but never distraught like this. It was like the alpha had become a baby chick out of its nest, struggling to do the simplest things and having difficulties coping. The omega knew he couldn’t forcefully make Levi not be upset anymore, it was in human nature to grieve and worry, and diverting the alpha’s attention would only be a stopgap measure. It wouldn’t deal with the root of the issue.

In his mind, neither of them saying anything was worse, especially at a time like this. If time was what the male wanted, he would happily give Levi the time to mull it over. Continuing on a previous train of thought, about who the alpha was as a person, Eren began to talk about some of the things he had always felt, but never expressed, hoping it would give Levi the courage to do the same.

“You know when we first met I was pretty scared of you?” There was a small grunt from the dark-haired male. “I mean you’re hot and everything, but it was pretty hard to know what you’re thinking most of the times; still is in some ways. I was scared you were going to kick me out or something, but that didn’t happen. Then, when we’re finally getting along, you tell me that some other family was interested in taking me. That was a shock. Of course, there was that whole disaster with my first heat and the fallout from that, but Levi, I’ve never regretted any of it happening. And I certainly don’t regret having you in my life.”

‘Whatever it is related to your uncle’s death you don’t want me knowing, I’m fine with not knowing. We all have skeletons in our closets, some more than others, and I’m not going to push you to tell me everything, so relax. You can tell me or you don’t need to. I’m not going anywhere. All I ask is that you don’t push me away and let me help you through this. Okay, Levi?”

 

There was a warm press on the top of his head, and Levi assumed Eren had kissed him or something, but Eren’s rambling had rendered him speechless. Levi struggled to keep his emotions in check. The alpha wanted to tell his mate everything, but the fear that Eren would judge him and look at him with pity or scorn kept his mouth shut.

His mother, Kuchel, had never been a caring woman while she was alive. He was the result of some heat or mating gone wrong; she never told him and he was too young at the time to ask. From what little he could remember, she would bring various men to their rat-infested hole and whore herself out. He doubted she was ever fully sober at any point. Whenever something went wrong, such as the few times a client tried to beat her up or didn’t pay, he’d end up receiving the brunt of her anger. There was a faint scar on his shoulder from the time she had pushed him into a table. His clothing was threadbare and poor-fitting, and he was severely malnourished and thus small for his size. At school, he was frequently bullied for being so poor, lashing out and getting beaten easily due to his small size. Home was hell and school was hell, and he quickly became numb to it all. There was a good chance he should have died or an ended up drug baby, but somehow he survived. Life with Kenny, despite being a shitty bastard, was at least better than what he remembered of his first few years.

Before most kids learned about sex or were exposed to porn, Levi knew more about the disgusting side of said acts than anyone his age. His mother – if she could even be called that – never tried to shield him from it. At first Levi had no idea what it was all about, but he was a quick learner and realized too soon what was going on. Finding dirty condoms lying around in the apartment and being exposed to other filthy shit definitely facilitated his cleaning obsession. It also turned him off sex for the larger part of his life. It wasn’t until Eren stumbled onto his doorstep that he really enjoyed it. Before Eren, it had been more like scratching an itch, fulfilling a physical need, but making him feel disgusted afterwards since it reminded him too much of his mother. Filthy, dirty, and unhygienic. A woman who did not love him, yet kept him around because she couldn’t afford an abortion and would get money for being a single mother living below the poverty line. The money did not go to raising him; instead it was spent on more drugs and alcohol. He was relieved when she finally died of a drug overdose.

When he first moved in with Kenny, they were on fairly good terms with one another. The shitty bastard fed and treated him better than his mom at the very least. The man had enrolled him in a bunch of classes after he returned home with a bloody nose, telling him that no Ackerman was ever going down without their opponent going down first. They sparred occasionally and in those days, he had foolishly idolized his uncle due to the man’s physical skills, but his hero-worship didn’t last much longer than a year. That was the same year he was introduced to Mikasa as a baby during some celebration for her birth. Levi wasn’t even sure why they had gone, but it was the only other time he had met anyone else in his family. They hadn’t sought him out and Levi didn’t try looking either. There were many things better to do with his time, and he had forgotten about them until Eren had (re)introduced her to him.

He met Farlan and Isabel when he was ten, and Kenny despised both of them. It was around the same time things began growing strained between him and his uncle. The time Levi spent had with Farlan and Isabel was the closest he had ever come to having a normal, happy childhood. He was thick as thieves with the stepbrother and sister pair, running around and pulling pranks on each other and others. Isabel usually got in trouble, and it always came down to him and Farlan to pull her back out of it. But unlike the rapport he had with the siblings, the welcome he felt at the Magnolia-Church household was less than cordial.

At first they were welcoming with him, until they realized who his mother was and what had happened to her. Levi could remember the darkening in their eyes and condescending tone as they warned him to keep his distance from Isabel and Farlan. They didn’t want someone with a dead drug-addicted whore for a mother and no father around ‘tainting’ their children, but let him stick around because of Isabel’s tantrums. Although they let him play with their children, Levi hated being in that house whenever Isabel and Farlan’s parents were around. They disliked the negative influence they thought he had on their children, and Levi constantly reminded of the fact. Still, despite the cold welcome had at that house, hanging around Farlan and Isabel was his only saving grace those days. It kept him from thinking about all the bad things in life.

Over time, Levi came to realize that his uncle wasn’t a good caretaker at all. Kenny wasn’t around most days and when he was, he was rarely sober. Sometimes Levi would wake up and find him passed out in the middle of the hallway. His uncle’s actions also grew increasingly violent, physically beating him in places that wouldn’t be seen. The man even tried to lock him in his room after he came home late from playing with Isabel and Farlan, accusing him about how he was becoming just like his mother. Levi simply escaped out the window and scaled the walls. He had not known it at the time, but Kenny was in league with people on the other side of the law and Levi was the scapegoat for his uncle’s frustrations whenever he felt as though he wasn’t getting a fair cut.

Unfortunately, Kenny found out that he had been slipping away at night and threatened to make him and his friends regret it. Levi hadn’t presented as an alpha yet, but by that time he was at least able to defend himself somewhat well against Kenny’s attacks, and even got in a hit or two of his own. It wasn’t hard when the man was a bumbling, uncoordinated drunk. As a result, his uncle began redirecting most of those violent outbursts towards items in the apartment instead.

Levi never knew whether Kenny’s threat against Isabel and Farlan was true, but a year or so later, they were caught up in a mugging gone wrong. They had been on their way to meet him in a park when the muggers attacked. He had run around looking for them after they hadn’t appeared at the meeting spot, finding them about five minutes away. It was a scene he would never forget. Their frail bodies unmoving and lying in a pool of blood.

By the time Levi had found them, it was too late for Isabel. She was barely hanging on and passed away by the time the ambulance arrived. Farlan, on the other hand, was still alive and bleeding profusely.  He remembered blood gushing from the wound and from Farlan’s mouth, hearing the sirens and seeing his friend on a stretcher with a respirator to help him breathe. Farlan had not been able to talk and Levi could clearly see the pain in those eyes. That was the last time he saw his friends alive. Their parents blamed him for the incident and forbade him from visiting Farlan in the hospital. Unfortunately, nothing could be done and Farlan died soon after. He wasn’t even invited to the funeral.

He had been distraught, locking himself up and even contemplating suicide at one point. Isabel and Farlan had been the closest thing he had to a family and now they were gone. He had gone as far as to slide the razor gently against his pulse, but the bead of crimson that formed reminded him of the sight of their deaths, and instead of hopelessness, a deep anger welled up. Kenny, having always disapproved of his friends, had celebrated at the news of the attack and actually had the gall to toast to their deaths. And as Levi stared at the small droplet delicately balanced on the inside of his wrist, gut churning with anger, he vowed to get the best of that bastard one day.

That had been the breaking point. He and Kenny never got along after that.

Levi strongly suspected his uncle had played a role in the mugging, but the police investigation caught the perpetrators and it was deemed as manslaughter and the case closed. No association between Kenny and the muggers was ever found, but then there was no need to investigate that deep since there was no reasonable motive for his uncle to kill them. Around the same time, Kenny’s drinking also began increasing. It wasn’t until after his uncle’s arrest that Levi became fully aware of the man’s illegal activities, the assigned hits that earned the bastard the nickname ‘Kenny the Butcher,’ and the piss-poor business decisions that got him involved with some even worse gang-related activities.

Levi was barely able to stomach seeing the bastard’s face after his friends’ deaths, but there was nowhere else to go. He didn’t want to go into the foster system again. He had lived at a few halfway homes before Kenny came along and they were horrible. The people there pretended to care and doled out false promises of a happy family who would adopt him, yet he knew that once they had accomplished whatever hidden agenda they had, be it money or having a kid since they couldn’t have their own, he’d be tossed aside. They didn’t want someone like him with a sordid past either. The kids at halfway houses were nasty and often dirty. At least Kenny’s behavior was fairly predictable and Levi had his own room, which he kept meticulously clean. He could have run away, but living on the streets didn’t appeal to him. At the very least, he had food and shelter under his uncle’s roof.

In retrospect, from the way the bastard had first treated him, such as being nice and having him do small things like message couriering, Levi supposed the man had been trying to groom him in his image. Thankfully for him, meeting Isabel and Farlan meant he had skipped out once too frequently, which was the reason his uncle had become angry with him, and likely also why the man had discarded the notion of Levi being his successor. In the final three or so years between their deaths and Kenny’s arrest, he avoided his uncle as much as possible. Levi wasn’t always successful, but the bastard was out most days, probably drinking which made things infinitely easier.

Isabel and Farlan’s deaths drove him to become stronger, such that no one could oppose him, not even Kenny. Levi easily fell into the role of an angry delinquent, skipping out on classes and getting into fights. He found himself in the Underground, a neighborhood on the outskirts of the city, where there were no rules and lawlessness ruled. The district was now gone, but when it was still around it had been the playground for all sorts of unsavory types. Age, gender, and status didn’t matter. All that mattered was skill. There were drugs, alcohol, and sex being bartered around, and once in a while, a bunch of them would band together to do stupid shit like paint graffiti, lighting things on fire, and stealing. Levi participated once or twice, but most of it smelled like shit and left him feeling empty.

Instead, it was the aggression that drew him to the Underground. That fierce adrenaline rush he got from beating the shit out of someone. It was so damn easy to channel his grief into anger, and being high on the testosterone surge of puberty as well as presenting as an alpha around the same time, resulted in him seeking violence whenever possible. The smallest word or comment could set him off. It was every man for himself; there were no rules or need to hold back and no one to protect. There were many who challenged him and Levi always made sure to give them a beat down they didn’t forget. He almost killed someone on more than one occasion. It was cathartic and helped relieve his hate for the world.

People began flocking to him because he was an alpha and for his physical prowess in fights. Omegas and betas alike tried to seduce him into a quick lay, and he indulged once or twice, but his misanthropic personality and cynicism towards the world overpowered those urges the vast majority of the times. Even though those martial arts lessons had stopped long ago, he retained his skills and street fighting came easily to him. It lasted for two to three months until getting into a violent and bloody fistfight with a drunk over money and almost killed the man. That was the turning point.

Seeing the blood on his hands, smelling the booze, and realizing he was in some rat-infested hole reminded him too much of Kenny’s aggressive tendencies and the similarity sickened Levi. Granted, he had not sunk into depravity with drugs, sex, and alcohol yet, but he had been acting in the exact same way that the muggers who killed his best friends behaved, reckless unfettered violence over money. In that moment, Levi loathed himself for what he had become. That was when he decided to never be beholden to anyone or anything ever again. He swore never to be like his mother or uncle, wasting their lives on drugs and alcohol, and he vowed to show the world – mainly Isabel and Farlan’s parents even if they didn’t talk to him at all after the incident – that he wasn’t just some ‘whore’s son.’

After gaining a new purpose for life, his life made a one-eighty. Any time he had was spent trying to improve himself, so that he could become independent sooner. At his age since there weren’t many options available, he turned his energy towards books instead, hoping to eventually find his ticket out with a scholarship or something. Levi hadn’t been gone long enough for his grades to suffer, and with a little effort it was trivially easy to catch up. He also began working part-time to begin saving up so he could eventually move out. Academics were a breeze and he managed to skip grades and enter university where his life had changed for mostly the better. With his part-time jobs and everything, Kenny’s imprisonment barely affected him. That was around the same time he met Erwin and Hange, and despite how nosy or crazy things were with them around, nothing was as bad as how his life with Kenny had been.

And now he had Eren.

Thinking about the pair of trusting blue-green eyes, Levi’s blood ran cold at the thought of telling his story to the omega. He hated the idea of adding the painful shadows of his past to what they had together in the present, and for Eren to look at him in disgust or pity. Levi had never revealed the deepest and darkest parts of his past to anyone, but Eren was worth baring his soul to. Eren deserved to know what kind of person he had been, and the events and people that had shaped the alpha’s life. Even if the younger male didn’t seem like the type to judge him for it, and Levi was misguided in thinking so, such that Eren lost faith in him for it, well then it was only his own fault for shooting himself in the foot. He’d cross that bridge if it happened.

Taking a deep breath, his eyes unfocused, Levi finally opened his heart to his omega and began to speak.


	27. Key to my heart [Work/Life 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 4]**
> 
> What happens after Levi reveals his past...

“…so yeah, that’s my shitty life.” There was a bark of something that seemed self-ruinous as Levi finished his story.

Not knowing the appropriate response, Eren simply nestled closer to his mate. They had changed positions as the morning wore on, and now the omega was resting his head against Levi’s shoulder. He hoped his actions had lent a modicum of comfort to his alpha as he slowly drew circles over his mate’s chest. Levi hadn’t said anything about it yet, so he continued the gesture even if it was only making him think he was comforting his mate. Eren just wanted to hold on and cry for his alpha. There had been multiple times during the story that he felt like weeping, but held it in, not wanting to distract or distress Levi further.

The younger man knew that the older man had had a troubled past, there were times when Levi would mention names, but never explain what he meant. Eren had not, however, known the extent of what his mate had buried.

He still had some difficulties getting over his surprise that Levi and Mikasa were related to one another, but he could see the similarities in their appearance and protectiveness. Eren wasn’t sure how his childhood friend would react to knowing Levi was her cousin. Maybe it would lessen the lingering animosity she still held for his mate, but Mikasa was sometimes as stubborn as he was.

The thing that had stunned him the most, however, was Levi telling him all of it without sparing any details, while holding onto him for comfort. Eren had never known the alpha to be good at exposing himself, particularly things that Levi had avoided talking about for such a long time. Nor was Levi normally a physically affectionate person. Yet right now, it seemed like Levi sought out the warmth of his touch. Eren had never seen his mate seem so broken down and vulnerable. It was unusual, but also made him feel much closer to and sympathetic towards the man he loved.

It also amazed him how Levi had made something out of his life after being dealt such a terrible hand of cards. Not everyone would have been able to pull themselves out of such a deep mire, but Levi had succeeded. Even if he hadn’t been mated to or in love with the older man, Eren would have respected Levi for what he had achieved. As he was mated to the man, however, knowing the truth made him swell with pride.

Eren could tell that Levi’s façade was still up from the way he hadn’t said a word. He knew that Levi was used to and afraid of people judging him. Isabel’s and Farlan’s parents were a prime example. The alpha didn’t want to hurt anymore and every fiber of Eren’s being burned with a fierce desire to take away that pain. It was difficult to tell what the alpha was thinking or feeling, but he could feel the trepidation from how stiff Levi’s posture was. It had taken great courage to reveal such things; Eren didn’t know if he would have had the same type of strength if their roles were reversed. Right now there wasn’t much he _could_ do now but listen.

The man was like a vase, fractured and leaking water, but fixable. The cracks would stay and be a reminder of the past – both good and bad – and Eren could be the glue to make it all better. He could imagine the spidery veins running across the marred pale porcelain surface, but those minor imperfections were what made it so much more beautiful. They were what made his mate so achingly human.

Running his fingers soothingly over his mate’s heart, Eren opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry that all that happened to you. I… I can’t imagine what it must have felt like…” He felt the sting of tears forming in his eyes yet again at the reminder of all the things that had happened. Just the thought of what Levi had gone through made him wish there was a time machine that could erase all the bad from the alpha’s life. But the past could not be changed.

Gathering his thoughts once more, Eren switched tack. He had to be the strong one this time.

This was not the time to commiserate ‘what ifs’ or ‘maybes.’ The regrets one had in life were innumerable and the past was immutable. What Levi needed right now wasn’t someone to ply him with false pity – though Eren’s feelings were genuine – but rather someone to talk about all the good that had happened.

His mate needed to know that revealing the past wasn’t a fatal mistake.

That being vulnerable didn’t mean the end of the world and there would be someone, namely his mate, to pick him up when it happened.

That it was okay for the alpha to be an imperfect human being and still be loved.

That he was loved and would continue to be in the future.

“Levi, I know it’s sad that Isabel and Farlan are gone, but it’s not your fault. No matter what you think, even if they were on their way to meet up with you, it was completely unexpected and could have happened to anyone. But…it wasn’t all bad. You had some great times with your friends, right?”

Eren took a deep breath. The arm around him tightened almost imperceptibly as he continued on.

“Plus even though they’re gone, I’m betting Farlan and Isabel are still with you. Here…” Eren pressed a hand over Levi’s heart, and then gently tapped the alpha’s head, “…and here.”

The brunette spoke from experience as he remembered the people he had lost in his own life. Even though Carla Yeager was no longer in the world of the living, Eren could still remember his mother’s words from things as simple as telling him not to run in the house or to reminders to say please and thank you. Each and every instance was a precious memory he kept tucked away. Even though thinking of them came with the bittersweet pang of loss, there was a lot of warmth and comfort in them as well.

Surely, Levi had the same when it came to his friends. Eren could hear it from the way the alpha described Isabel and Farlan.

“You didn’t need to, and I know there were things that you didn’t want to say, but I’m glad you told me. I promise I won’t tell anyone. But just know this – no matter what happens, I’m here for you, Levi. If there’s anything you want me to do, something you want me to change, just let me know.” Cupping Levi’s face tenderly, Eren looked straight back into those emotion-laden metallic eyes. He wanted Levi to see how much he cared and loved the older male. “Whatever you think, knowing what happened back then only makes me feel that much closer and love you that much more. The past is in the past. It doesn’t change how I feel about you. How much you mean to me. How much I love you. You’re my only alpha and my mate.”

He could see the shadows lighten as Levi shifted to look away from him. There was a small twinge of hurt at Levi’s gesture, but Eren knew that his mate was feeling weak from being so raw and exposed. They, particularly Levi, both needed time to digest everything that had been said. All he could do was hold onto his mate and do the best he could, trying to send comforting vibes.

Eren couldn’t really sleep – he doubted Levi could either – his mind was churning with the gravity of what Levi had told him as resumed their embrace, staring off into space. They could deal with it later. For now, all he wanted was to make sure Levi was okay. The alpha would probably pretend that everything was fine, but Eren knew better than that.

Despite that stoic exterior, he knew Levi was probably hurting regardless of whatever strong words might have come out. Somewhere deep down inside, below all his bluster and cursing, was a man with feelings that still cared enough to feel _something_ for an uncle he had not gotten along with. It was never easy to lose a family member. Eren had not been the closest with his father, but even he had mourned when Grisha Yeager passed away.

The memory of his parents led him to remember something else they had left him. It had been his mother’s previously and she always said that it was something his father had given her, the key to Grisha’s heart so to speak. She used to tell Eren that whenever he found the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, to give it to him. Kind of like a promise ring, except in the shape of a key.

“I’m going to grab something, okay? Be right back.” He hesitated for a moment when Levi didn’t respond, but when the man didn’t argue, he hurried out of the bed to his room. Eren didn’t want to leave the warmth of his mate’s arms for a number of reasons, but this felt more important.

It was a simple matter of rummaging through the back of one the drawers to find the bronze key. It wasn’t anything ornate, since his parents didn’t have money back in college. As a keepsake, it felt right giving it to Levi. Although Eren had debated doing so on multiple occasions, he had never found the courage to follow through. Now, when everything was out in the open and no secrets remained, the time finally felt right as he walked back into _their_ bedroom.

“This is for you Levi.” The man shot him a perplexed glance as he looped the twine around Levi’s neck. The gilt ornament glimmered dully in the low light as the alpha stared at the key. “My mom received it from dad when they were still students. Said it was his way of saying she had the key to his heart. I’m giving it to you – you don’t need to wear it – as a symbol. It means that you’re the only one for me.”

‘As long as you’re not going to jail or somewhere far away for things in the past, I don’t care who or what you were before. I mean I care, but not in the way you think. If I could go back in a time machine and erase the past to prevent those things from happening, I would. But there isn’t any. I hate what happened to you and I’m sad that your best friends died, but at the same time, those things are what made you who you are today.”

It was difficult for him to imagine Levi with a different temperament and yet still the same person he knew. If the older male had succumbed to temptation, it was possible the alpha might have become a playboy or some unsavory character. But he hadn’t. The Levi Eren knew was a myriad of contradictions. Sometimes the dark-haired male seemed to be too controlling, strict, or rigid in his mannerisms, but Eren knew that underneath all that bluster was a very caring individual. Levi just didn’t express it well.

“Levi, it’s the you right in front of me, the one that’s a dirty old midget with a cleaning OCD and habit of saying shit, yet somehow one of the most caring people I know, who I love and want to be with. Not some other you that might have been if the past were different. I hope you know that.”

Eren wished he could know what Levi was thinking, but the alpha’s face was turned away from him, making it impossible to tell. It was probably for the best; he might have lost his courage otherwise. Cupping his mate’s face, he turned so that their faces met, even if it seemed like Levi couldn’t really _see_ him.

“I, Eren Yeager, love you, just the way you are, Levi Ackerman.” He was a bit embarrassed at saying the cheesy line with their full names, since it sounded so much like a wedding vow, but Eren felt like it needed to be said. Muttering under his breath, in part so the man in question wouldn’t snap at him, he tacked a little bit onto the end of the statement, simply because it was true. “Even if you are a dirty old pervert most of the time.”

Although Levi hadn’t responded, he knew the alpha had heard every single word. If they had a mechanical clock, the ticking would have been audible in the small silence that ensued.

“This might sound weird, but no matter how much time has passed or will pass, I want to be with you. If twenty, thirty years down the line, you turn into an old cranky midget who yells at kids, I’ll be the one who gives them candy and secretly tell them stories about how you’re just pretending to be a miser, but deep down inside you actually care. You’ll pretend to be angry and ask me to clean the house, but will join me in doing so most of the times. I couldn’t be happier being by your side.”

‘I’m warning you now, Levi, you’re stuck with me for life. Don’t blame me if you piss me off and make me tell everyone how much of a softie you are inside.”

There was a small huff of acknowledgement as he lay his head back down into the crook of Levi’s shoulder. Eren figured the alpha was okay with the idea or at least did not sound as upset as he could be.

“Besides…” the omega spoke up once more, not quite sure how much time had passed or where he was going with it, “…if things hadn’t happened the way they did, we might never have met.”

“What’s that supposed to mean, brat?” Levi finally spoke up, his voice still slightly haggard and tired sounding.

“I know it sounds bad, but if none of that happened, you might not have befriended Hange and Erwin or worked at _Survey Corps_ , which also means you wouldn’t have met me.” It _was_ because of the past and the events that transpired, both good and bad, that they were here together now. If his aunt hadn’t tried to find another way to circumvent the legal system and his parents’ will, he would have never been brought to Hange, let alone met Levi. “And you know how much you adore me.”

Eren grinned cheekily, hoping that he had lifted his mate’s mood. He knew it was difficult enough for Levi to reveal such things to him. More than once, he had wanted to interrupt and stop the alpha from talking, but it was neither the time nor place. Levi had supported him in some of the toughest times of his life and it was his turn to be Levi’s pillar of support.

“Tch, brat.”

“Hey, I’m not a brat! Jerk!” He wacked the alpha’s chest lightly, earning another click of the tongue. Resting his hand on the key, Eren felt a slight pang of loss over giving it away, but it was originally meant for his mom, not him. And now, it was meant for Levi. “And I love you just as much.”

At least the change in topic seemed to have lightened Levi’s mood a fraction. There was a hum of agreement as they settled down in silence. The man seemed to resemble normal a little more. Eren hated seeing the look of helplessness on his mate’s face. He had not wanted to force the alpha to divulge his life’s story, but nevertheless was glad Levi had confided.

More important than anything he had said, he didn’t want the alpha to be bound to his past because of all the darkness it contained; Eren wanted Levi to be able to look toward building a future. With him. But it would take time for those open wounds to scab over. In the faint glimmers of sunlight, the omega saw the hope for such a future, as it chased the lingering shadows of the night away.

Idly tracing the lines of definition on Levi’s chest, Eren wondered what to do now that he knew the gruesome details of Levi’s past. Obviously he would never retell it to anyone; that would be a violation of trust and destroy the sacred bond shared between them. He felt sorry for what happened to Isabel and Farlan, and angry for his alpha having to go through such a shitty childhood. No one deserved a life like that. Parents were supposed to nurture and raise their children. Although his father wasn’t around all the time, at least Grisha Yeager had tried. If Eren had grown up in such a horrible situation, he might have run away from home, got hooked on drugs, or something even worse. Levi was much stronger than him in that regard.

Knowing what happened in his mate’s past also shed light on why certain facets of Levi’s personality – like his cleaning obsession – were the way they were. Such openness would never have happened when they first met. Levi would have hidden the reality of Kenny’s death and all that it represented, but that was then. By now, Eren had gotten used to those oddities and didn’t mind them as much. They were simply part and parcel of the alpha he called his mate. Despite this, the man had come a long way from when they first met. So had he.

Eren could only imagine what the future would bring. The older man might have lived more years than he had, going through hell alone, but that didn’t mean Levi would to be alone in the future. Eren would be with him.

The silence reigned, neither of them wanting to break it up, until Levi spoke up again.

“You know… you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, brat?”

Craning his head to look at his mate who was staring blankly at the ceiling, Eren’s heart grew warm at the confession. A gentle fluttering started inside him as he cuddled closer to Levi, straining to hear each and every word. He doubted his mate would ever repeat any of it and it would feel less meaningful if he did.

The alpha didn’t seem to notice any change in their position, too lost in thought as he continued on.

“Sure you’re just a stubborn little shit and there are times when I want to kick your ass for being a brat.” Eren scowled at the statement, but stayed quiet since he wanted to hear the rest of what Levi was going to say. “I’m not going to spew some sappy shit about you being ‘the sun, the moon, and the stars’, but you _are_ everything to me Eren. I never thought I’d find someone like you.”

‘Don’t ever change, for me or anyone else. I know you sometimes don’t think so with the age shit and everything, and I’m probably at fault as well, but just stay the way you are, brat. Screw what the rest of them say. Fuck them. You’re already the perfect mate. I’m not even sure what I did to deserve you; if its luck, coincidence, or whatever, but you’re the first and last person for me, Eren. I’ve pissed you off in the past and it’ll definitely happen down the road, it’s just how I am, but… I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

The last fragment was said in a small dying whisper, barely discernable over their breathing. Had he not be listening carefully, Eren would not have caught it at all. He felt his eyes tear up at the admission. The thought of seriously leaving Levi had never occurred to him before. The age and experience gap rarely got to the omega now, especially now that he had also begun working. They definitely had their sore spots and fought on occasion, but it was nothing out of the ordinary Eren was about to open his mouth to tell Levi that, but his mate wasn’t done.

The alpha let out a large frustrated sigh, pausing as though seriously contemplating what he would do in such an extreme, but also genuinely realistic, situation and finally gave up hiding the likely actions he would take if it came to be.

“Fuck, I’d probably hunt you down and commit murder suicide or something. So don’t ever leave me, brat.”

As ghastly as the image seemed, Eren understood why Levi was reacting like that. He hadn’t planned to leave, nor did he think the possibility could exist in the near future, but if something similar happened and Levi left, he’d be scarred for life.

The dark-haired male’s hand clutched his where it lay on top of his chest. Over the key he had just given to the alpha. Shifting his body, Levi turned to face him. In those silvery eyes was a rare emotion he had never seen before: love. Pure, unadulterated love for him.

“Eren, I know I’m not the best mate out there. I’m just the old cranky bastard that slaps you on the ass and tells you to clean up. Hell, you might think I’m the worst alpha ever, given how much I swear and shit. I know my words and actions don’t really reflect it, but I love you Eren. Or I’m in love with you, whatever the fucking difference is. Point being, you’re it for me.”

The omega blinked, not sure what to say, floored by the heartfelt soliloquy.

“Oi, shitty brat, did you even hear a word I said?” There was a small prod on his forehead, but no real force behind the gesture.

Eren hadn’t realized he had frozen due to Levi’s shocking admission. It had taken some time to process. Levi rarely said anything so deep. In fact, this was the first time Eren could ever recall his mate saying anything to this degree. Levi wasn’t a man who played mental games, but the older male was also just plain bad at dealing with the softer side of human emotions. This kind of confession was completely out of character. Eren had already grown to recognize that the alpha treasured him in his own unique way, Levi’s possessiveness being a large part of that, which made this even more meaningful. It was nice having the unique privilege to see the rare, loving side of the man.

Snuffling at the interruption, Eren smiled back, tucking closer into his alpha’s side. Even while baring the most vulnerable parts of his soul, Levi was still Levi; slightly rough around the edges, but warm and fuzzy on the inside. He’d probably get smacked for saying that out loud, but it was the truth and part of why Eren loved him so much.

“You’re it for me as well. I love or am in love, whatever the difference is,” Eren hid a small grin at Levi’s cocked eye brow, as he parroted back the phrasing back, “with you too, old man.”

 

* * *

 

Footsteps crunching the gravel underfoot sounded in the quiet Saturday morning as Eren made his way to his parents’ tombstones. Levi had offered to go with him to pay his respects, but he felt like this was something he should do by himself.

Laying the white lilies that his mom always loved in front of her gravestone, he crouched down to skim his fingertips over the engraving. Even after all the years that had passed and having come to terms with it, the reminder etched in the marble made it difficult to refrain from tearing up.

“Hey mom, I really miss you. I know I haven’t come to visit that often, but I still love you and dad. Now that you’re gone, I wish I could have appreciated you better when we were still together. But that’s not what I’m here to say. I found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with. He’s come here before with me, and I’ve mentioned Levi before, but I don’t think I really talked that much about him. He’s an alpha and my mate and I wish you could have met him at least once before you had to go. Mikasa doesn’t really get along with him, and you probably wouldn’t approve of him with all his swearing and frowning, and because he’s the first one I’ve been with, but I really love him, mom.”

‘You remember the key you left me? The one you said never to give to anyone unless I was serious? I gave it to Levi. That’s what he means to me.” Although his mate didn’t wear it on a daily basis, finding it too precious to do so, he kept it in his home office – so that Eren would be with him even during his work. Eren knew that Levi cherished it; he had caught sight of the man polishing it lovingly until it shone, and then bringing it to his mouth as if in prayer. The moment had been too intimate to interrupt, and the omega had left his mate to his own devices, but the scene would be forever ingrained in his mind.

“I don’t know how I’d convince you to like him if you were still around – you’d probably scold me for being too stubborn and lecture me about the age difference, yada yada – but you’ve always taught me to see the good in people, so I’d ask you to do the same towards Levi. Yeah I know he’s not perfect…”

Eren chuckled a little at the thought. Carla Yeager would have found Levi _far_ from perfect in quite a few aspects, especially when it came to his fondness for swearing and misanthropic tendencies. A perfect Levi was something that would never exist. The thought was almost terrifying.

“…but who in the world is actually perfect? It’s weird, but part of why I love him so much is because of all those little imperfections you’d hate, like how blunt he is at times, saying exactly what he wants when he wants.” It was different dealing with Levi. If he hated something, he’d make that clear. If he liked something, it was a bit more difficult to tell, but Eren had become better at picking up on such subtle nuances, especially now that they had become more open and frank with one another.

One of the things that came up from time to time that Eren thought was adorable was when his alpha would sulk if he spent too much time at work. Sulk and then find some excuse to trap Eren in the apartment for the weekend or something to mark him. It wasn’t always sex, sometimes they merely cuddled. Whatever it was, the dark-haired male would make sure that Eren knew who he was mated to. Objectively speaking, Eren understood why Levi became annoyed if he spent a little _too_ much time with other people in his life; he’d probably think the same if the alpha was like that. But Levi was rarely like that except to him and the few other close friends, and he had warm flutters in his heart when he thought of how caring his mate was.

Thinking to himself about _all_ the imperfections Levi had, Eren amended his description a little.

“Actually, there are a few things that I don’t really like about him. He’s like OCD when it comes to cleaning – you’d actually like that, mom. It’s almost like a second job. His standards are even higher than yours. But isn’t that what you always said about dad? Every time I asked you about him, you’d say that what’s important isn’t how perfect someone is, but how much you appreciate them in spite of how perfect they are? That’s what he is to me.”

‘His past isn’t simple and we still argue at times, but each time I wake up and see his face, I get this feeling inside me. I don’t know how to describe it, but I guess I could call it this mix of warmth, happiness, contentment, peace, and… well, love.”

What he felt for the man way back during their first year together was pale in comparison to what he felt now. There were no real words to describe it. Before, it _might_ have been infatuation, but what he felt now was definitely love. Or more specifically being in love.

It was addicting, like being on Cloud Nine, drugged up and euphoric. With his outgoing personality, one might have thought he’d be into the excitement of being love drunk, but that wasn’t all. There were also the peaceful, quiet moments that he enjoyed, many times more than the unending high. Like that one instance a few weeks ago when they had stayed at home and listened to the gentle rain fall in a rhythmic pitter-patter. Eren could remember the clean, fresh scent of spring on his nose from that day.

“Every moment with him just feels so perfect I almost sometimes think I’m still dreaming. But it’s not. And it’s not a simple high school crush either. He makes me happy, mom. It’s like there’s never enough time to spend with Levi and I just want more of it to spend with him. I mean I go to work and have fun hanging out with my friends, but whenever I’m with Levi, it’s like I want the clock to just stop.”

Eren could count on multiple occasions how he wanted their sofa cuddle to be extended, how he wanted to just lie a bit longer in bed watching his alpha, or how their farewell kiss could last even a fraction longer before leaving for work. The passion between them was as strong as ever, but trust, understanding, and affection had grown. Those feelings had evolved, magnifying over the course of the last few years into a solid foundation for their relationship. His mother would probably have said what they had before was like a flower bulb planted deep underground. Nothing noticeable immediately, but given the right attention and care, would blossom into something beautiful. And the bond between them still had a long way to go; it was just beginning.

“I’ve imagined simply being by his side and growing old together multiple times already. Weird isn’t it? I’m going to be twenty-three in less than a week, and already I’m thinking about what happens when I’m seventy or eighty. But that’s how I feel when it comes to Levi. So wherever you are, mom, I hope you and dad will be happy for me and support my choice.”

Finishing the rest of his thoughts and updating his mom on everything else in his life, Eren stood up and walked towards a certain waiting dark-haired short, grumpy older man. There was nothing much else to be heard aside from the same crunch of rocks as Eren made his way towards the exit. When he got into the car and they drove off to grab lunch, the somber mood persisted. They had visited Farlan and Isabel’s graves earlier in the day and the cloud had lingered overhead from then.

“So, Levi…” Hating the silence, the reminder of Levi’s friends made Eren open his mouth before he realized what he was doing. “If Isabel and Farlan were still around, would you have considered dating them? Or being with them like this?”

The question came out before he could restrain himself. Maybe it was because they were both tired and it had been in the dead of night, but Eren had never seen the alpha talk about anyone with such great fondness and sorrow at the same time.

“What sort of fucked up question is that, Yeager?”

“I dunno.” Eren shrugged. “Just wondering, I guess.”

He had never met Isabel and Farlan and there were only a few pictures of them, so he really only had Levi’s word to go on. From what the alpha had described, Levi was the one who ended up getting dragged into their messes. Isabel was a mischief-maker with all the times she ran into trouble and needed him and Farlan to pull them out, while Farlan was a bit more serious, but loved to pick fights with others to see who was stronger. Eren had been slightly like that as a child, always running into trouble because he had too much energy. The difference would have been that Mikasa was the one to take Levi’s role and rescue them from bullies and such, while Armin was the one that was picked on for looking too much like a girl.

“Eren.”

“Yeah?”

“Did you hear a word I said last time?”

The sternness in the alpha’s voice made Eren pause. “Umm… about your past?”  At Levi’s curt nod, he answered in a smaller voice, “…yeah.”

“Then you should know that I’m with you because I care about you.”

“But what about all the other people you’ve slept with?” The question came unbidden. The issue didn’t really affect Eren anymore, but since they were recently on the topic of Levi’s past, it had slipped out. Levi was his first everything. First kiss, the man he lost his V-card to, first boyfriend, and his first love. On the other hand, he didn’t know any of those details for the alpha, except for the last bits which were all that really mattered.

“This again?” Levi shot him an incredulous look. Thankfully they were waiting at the intersection for a red light, so there was no traffic to be worried about. The alpha's gunmetal eyes looked at him for a moment longer, before he turned away as the light turned green. There was a small sigh as Levi pressed on the gas to continue driving.

“You don’t need to answer; it was my bad. I’m sorry for asking…”

“Tch, why’d you ask it then, brat?” Even though the alpha sounded annoyed, he continued to answer Eren’s question. “I was pretty messed up back then, but even so I didn’t really have sex much until you steamrolled into my apartment. Maybe once every few weeks back then, but they were all one night stands. They thought it’d be fun to have an alpha in bed and I was horny or drunk. Sometimes both. It wasn’t even that good and quite a few times my dick didn’t even fit in fully. After college, it just pretty much died off. There was always the risk of disease, pregnancy, and other weird shit. It also reminded me of my fucked up past.”

The omega was secretly glad they were physically compatible. He’d never be able to live it down if they weren’t, given how it had first happened between them. Their bodies were almost a bit _too_ compatible at times. Unless it was after one of his heats or a long hiatus, Eren didn’t experience many aches or much pain anymore from their normal sex life; his body had gotten accustomed to doing it with Levi for the most part.

“Sex was gross until you came around. With you it’s different. I’ve been around unmated omegas in heat and didn’t even bat an eye. Sure I got hard and wanted to screw, but you’re the first to affect me so strongly. I _want_ you to make you feel good, Eren. To have you come apart in my arms at night and wake up and find you tangled around me in the morning. Your smile ma–” Levi shook his head midsentence and clammed up. “…What the fuck are you making me say, Yeager…? I already told you – stop worrying about shit in the past.”

“Okay.” He had already moved on, but the confession – if it could be construed as one – blew any remnants away. All he could focus on was the latter portion of the response.

Eren’s heart had let out a small flutter at those romantic sentiments and the picture of blissful domesticity that Levi painted. It was adorable seeing the alpha slightly flustered and backtracking. Visibility was poor in the shadowed interior of the car, but he thought there was a slight softening on Levi’s face.

Admittedly, Levi wasn’t the only one who thought the same things. The older male was a light sleeper most of the times, so any sudden movements would wake him. But on more than one occasion, primarily the rare ones in which he woke up before the alpha, Eren enjoyed the sensation of merely being ensconced in Levi’s arms. The omega didn’t just feel that way in bed – there were endearing instances he caught something akin to a partial pout or half-smile on Levi’s face before it was replaced with a scowl – but all the same, there was something oddly magical about lazing around on the giant mattress. Perhaps it was because his brain wasn’t fully functional and Levi wasn’t as guarded when asleep, but the act of sleeping so deeply next to someone seemed much more intimate and trusting than sex.  

One of the things Eren enjoyed the most was delicately tracing the lines on his mate’s peaceful face as Levi breathed even rhythmic breaths. And if possible, watching the sunrise while his mate continued to laze about in bed. And the even fewer times the alpha had grumbled because he deemed it too early to wake up and burrowed himself deeper in the covers were just adorable.

“So…What were you saying about my smile?” If they were on the couch, he would have teasingly nudged Levi or straddled him for being so sweet, but he didn't have the luxury since they were in a car. Instead, Eren smiled brightly at the man in question, who shot him a dark glare. “Don’t be like that, Levi. I like your glare just as much as I like your smile.”


	28. Wants and Desires [Work/Life 5]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning on replacing the original Chapter 28 (which will be edited and posted as a separate one-shot) and mentions of the original, as it didn't fit the flow as well. So after more than a year... here it is!  
> P.S. Sorry for any errors, it's unbeta-ed - I wanted to get this out before the holidays and _I_ get swamped with holiday stuff.
> 
> * * *

Eren sighed as he looked up from his laptop and noticed no change in his surroundings. For once, he didn’t have to spend his weekend making last minute preparations or preparing an event budget for work. The omega had originally planned to spend his time from the moment he returned home till the moment he had to go back in on Monday with Levi. It didn’t have to be anything big, but Eren had envisioned lying in bed and cuddling naked with Levi or snuggling together and watching a movie with his mate. There hadn’t been much of that, or anything more, lately, and he felt a little deprived.

But as luck would have it, Levi was the one busy with some legal case or another this time. They still ate most of their meals together, but there hadn’t been much opportunity for the idle chitchat and lounging around he had enjoyed frequently back in during his college days.

Eren knew things were busy at work for the older alpha – even Hange’s replies had been a little slower as of late – but he still wished Levi would pay a little more attention to him. It was frustrating waiting around hoping his alpha would be finished, but not knowing when exactly. Earlier, Levi had given him a ballpark estimate of early afternoon, but it was nearing four and his mate still showed no signs of stopping.

There was no clear end in sight and at the rate Levi was going – the alpha had barely stopped to take lunch – cooking together wouldn’t be a possibility. Weekend dinners were something they performed together. It was the only time they could spend time preparing something fancier, and it was always a delight sneaking kisses and sharing tastes in between the prep. Most days the food wasn’t necessarily anything special, but the act of working together and sharing food with his alpha, made it that much more enjoyable. Eren couldn’t fault his mate, however, as he had committed the same crime of unloading all cooking responsibility and other a few other household duties onto Levi’s shoulders in previous weeks.

Directing his gaze to his computer clock, Eren watched as all three numbers changed. The three grew larger, while the five and nine reverted back to zeros. It certainly could no longer be considered early afternoon.

Raising his arms over and above his head, Eren arched his back and let out a loud yawn. He had spent the entire lazing around and catching up on episodes of Sina Night Live. As humorous as the skits and performances were, it was a little much to watch four or five episodes in one sitting. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, the omega stood up and walked over to the kitchen. After downing a glass of water, Eren realized that he hadn’t seen detected Levi’s presence at all that afternoon. At the very least, Levi would have come out and made tea or asked him to if he was unable to do so himself.

Glancing at the microwave clock, which read quarter past four, he figured the least he could do was help bring tea to his mate; the alpha had to be swamped to _not_ seek out his favored beverage. Levi had done the same when his nose had been buried in books or work, and it would also allow him to spent a couple of precious seconds with the older male. Levi never turned down tea. Naturally, there was the possibility that the short reprieve would help clear Levi’s mind and speed things up.

Humming as he waited for the water to boil, Eren went through the motions of grabbing Levi’s favorite teapot and spooning a small heap of leaves. He let the water cool slightly before pouring it in, placing the pot, a cup, and small caddy on a small tray, which he carried with practice ease.

Keeping the tray steady with one hand, he gently turned the handle and pushed the door open – there was no point in waiting for his mate’s response unless Levi was on the phone and silence signaled that wasn’t the case – rapping on the door gently as he entered. “Levi?”

“Eren?” Levi looked at him, blinking at the sudden interruption. His mate looked tired, a small furrow between his sculpted brows. “Is some – shit, what time is it?” Clarity bloomed as the alpha quickly turned to his computer, presumably to check the time. “Shit, I’m sorry.” Levi apologized, running a hand through his hair. “I was supposed to be done, but Shitty Eyebrows called an hour ago and dumped more shit on me.”

“It’s okay. I get that you’re busy.” Eren could commiserate with Levi’s frustration. The same thing had happened to him at work several times. And knowing his alpha hadn’t forgot about their broken agreement to spent time in the afternoon was enough. “I brought you some tea.” He raised the tray up a little, before placing it down on the work table. Removing the tea leaves before the tea became too bitter, Eren poured a cup out and handed it to his mate.  “Figured you might want some.”

“Mmm… thanks.” Even after so many seeing Levi drink tea so many times, the omega was awed by the dark-haired male’s ability to pick up a steaming cup of tea by the rim and drink it without scalding his mouth. “I really needed that.”

“I know.” Eren grinned. “You and your tea addiction. What would you do without me, Levi?” He placed his hands over his heart in mock sorrow.

“Tch, cheeky brat.” There was a delicate clink sounded as Levi put the cup down and stood up. “I’ll be done soon, I swear.” There was a warmth against his cheek and he looked up to see the fond expression on his mate’s face. There was an imperceptible softening on his mate’s habitually serious demeanor as Levi stroked his cheek.

“That’s what you said last time…” The mumble slipped out before Eren could help it. The omega hated people who were petty and whined over trivial matters, but it was difficult to keep it in given the warmth shining in those silver grey orbs.

“I’ll tell Erwin to shove it if he gives me any more casework.” The frustrated growl came from his alpha, who took his hand back to rub at his temples. “Fucking Eyebrows…”

“Why don’t you take a break? We could go for a walk or something.” It was a suggestion that had worked on several previous occasions and the gresh air would benefit them both.

“Nah, I want to get this done today.”

“Oh, okay.” Dejection leaked in. “Did you want me start dinner?”

“No. Doubt it’ll it take me _that_ much longer.”

“Okay. Haaaa…” A yawn came, unbidden, as Eren imagined the hours of work Levi had already put into the case.

“Sleepy?”

“Maybe a little.” Scratching his head sheepishly, he covered his mouth as another yawn beckoned.

“Why don’t you take a nap?”

“Mmm… okay. How long do you think you still have?”

“Thirty minutes? Depends on how long it takes me to sort through the rest of the shit.” Levi gestured backwards at the papers strewn across his desk. Even when it messy compared to the neat and tidy piles Eren had seen before, it was much more organized than his desk. Colored sticky notes were tactfully placed along the edge of documents and there were several staggered piles, placed strategically throughout.  He would have merely tossed the papers somewhere and sorted through them whenever he needed, but Levi’s desk looked almost _clean_ , even when it wasn’t.

“Wake me up when you’re done?”

“Of course.”

“Good luck finishing it all.” Leaning forward, Eren pressed his lips against Levi’s cheek, happiness blooming in his chest at the thought of his alpha finishing up soon and spending time with him.

Exiting Levi’s office, Eren headed straight for their bedroom. He rarely used his room for anything more than working or when he needed to take a call; it functioned more as an office with a bed than anything. Pulling off his socks and jeans, he debated whether to take off his shirt or not. He had become so used to sleeping naked, but this was for a nap, not actual sleeping. Deciding it would be more comfortable shirtless, he threw off his remaining clothes, messily stacking them on a chair before sliding under the covers.

Shutting his eyes, instead of the expected drowsiness taking over, he found himself in a wakeful, drowsy state – if that was even possible. Frustrated, Eren turned around, hoping the change in position would be better. But it wasn’t. Instead, the adjustment had made the scent of their amorous activities from the previous night flood into his nose. They hadn’t done the laundry yet – he had been lazy and Levi had been busy – and the omega could make out the spicy, clean scent he associated with his mate.

“Levi…” Eren nuzzled against the linens, feeling the flush of arousal slowly course through. The sheets glided over him as he moved, brushing his skin lightly, tantalizing and teasingly, fanning the flames of his arousal further.

He wanted his alpha. He wanted Levi. A part of Eren was tempted to walk the short distance and seek his mate out, but that would only delay Levi’s work further. He didn’t want to waste their planned Sunday outing because he had distracted Levi. Which only left trying to fall asleep or relieve himself.

Eren shuffled around, trying to make himself comfortable, but sleep continued to elude the omega. He was definitely tired; but his brain just wouldn’t turn off. It was intent on operating and staying awake.

The movements also heightened his unfulfilled libido.

Giving into physical desire, he slide his hands down. Reliving Levi’s touches, Eren imagined it was his mate feeling him up. The alpha’s heated touches, winding his body more and more. His mate’s alluring scent, enveloping him in an ardent desire. The piercing grey eyes darkened with lust. Those filthy words that dripped out of Levi’s mouth, coaxing his body to completion. Tossing off the sheets, Eren spread his legs, arching his back, as he slid his hands downwards to play with himself.  

Time was an illusory concept as he touched himself, pushing himself closer to the apex to satiate his bodily wants. The only thing in his awareness was coming closer to reaching the summit.

Even the sudden influx of his alpha’s scent didn’t register.

“Hoh, what have we here?”

“Shut up, alpha.” Opening his eyes, Eren barely spared a glance at Levi’s amused tone.

“Having fun by yourself, Eren?” Levi raised a brow at the sight of his omega toying with his own hole, humming thoughtfully. “When’d you become so cocky?”

“I thought you liked me like this, _alpha_.” Eren purred, knowing exactly what the comment did to Levi’s self-control. The dark-haired man was fairly strong willed, but there were things the older male had difficulty suppressing as well. Satisfaction bloomed in the omega’s chest at the growing desire emanating from his alpha. “Don’t you?”

“Don’t tease me like that, brat.”

“Aww, why not? My alpha can’t get hard?” Wiggling his bottom, Eren watched as his mate’s Adam’s apple move up and down, those silvery eyes darkening with lust. Eren was simply asking to be taken.

“Don’t test me, Eren.”

The threatening rumble sent a spike of lust through his body. All he desired was to be taken by his alpha. But Eren wasn’t about to let Levi know that. He was still a little upset at his mate for spending so much time in the office and neglecting him.

“You’re the one… hah… who left me alone all day.” He panted, adding another finger inside himself. “Maybe I should use… hah… the gift Hange got us last Christmas…”

“Fuck no.” The alpha’s refusal was quick and harsh. Neither of them had showed much interest in using the dildo the beta had given them, but Eren knew it was lying around the condo somewhere. “Why the hell would you even consider using the shitty thing?”

“Maybe ‘cause you were busy…?” Curling his fingers, he whimpered at the streak of pleasure that suddenly shot up his spine. “Hnnn…!”

“Fuck that.” The omega trembled at the dip in the bed as Levi crawled between his legs, shirtless but still wearing his pants. “I’m not busy now.” Lips clashed against his, the alpha’s tongue immediately finding its way into his mouth. A stray hand found its way towards his entrance, but Eren refused to allow pull away.

“Take your hand out.” His alpha growled. “I wanna feel how wet you are.”

“Make me.” Eren goaded.

“Tch, brat.” Fingers tightened around his wrist and one mighty tug later, his fingers were displaced and exchanged with Levi’s. “Fuck, you’re dripping.”  The alpha rasped, shoving his inside.

“Hgnn!”

“I could enter you so easily right now.”

“Ahnn! Then why – ngh! – don’t you?” Eren shuddered, curling his fists on the silk sheets as Levi stroked his insides. “Come on – ahn! – fuck me already, Levi…!” He mewled, rutting harder against his mate’s digits. It was good, but it wasn’t what he really wanted.

“Tch, impatient brat.”

“I’ve been patient! Hnn! Waited all day for you… ah!”

“So my omega wants to be rewarded? Is that it?”

“Hgnnn… maybe my alpha can’t get it up?” Eren licked his lips coyly. There was no way that was possible – the alpha’s half-lidded amorous gaze told it all – but the omega didn’t want to be teased. Right now, he just wanted to be fucked. “Work too much maybe?” Blindly searching, he rubbed his alpha’s erection from over the fabric. Even restricted in its confines, Eren could tell how ready his mate was as he gently squeezed.

“Fuck!”

Taking the opportunity, Eren shoved at his mate’s muscled chest, spinning them around. Straddling the alpha, he ground his genitals against his alpha’s telltale bulge. “Maybe I should be the one on top?”

Leaning his head down, he resumed kissing his mate, tongues moving synchronously, tangling around each other. Hands tightened around his shoulders. “Ah!” Eren yelped as Levi grabbed him and turned them over again.

“Later.” His alpha growled.

“Hnnn…” Eren mewled as teeth grazed his nipple. “Then come on, alpha… gimme your knot already!” Their foreplay, or rather mutual masturbation, could last much longer but the omega didn’t want to wait. Fast or slow was both pleasurable, but Eren had already been simmering on the edge of desire for some time.

“Tch, brat.” Eren automatically raised his hips as Levi slid a pillow underneath. Too busy celebrating at the alpha’s concession, barely heard the short zipper sound before the digits were replaced and something thicker, hotter, pressed into him.

“Ahnnn!”

Wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, Eren found himself moaning loudly at the force of Levi’s forceful, deliberate thrusts. Each once shook him to the core as he clutched the sheets, pushing back with his hips to match his mate’s movements. Climax came quickly, filling Eren with europhia as he cried out, body shaking and wracked with pleasure.

 

“We should really get out soon.” Levi frowned, turning his head to see if he could spot the time on his or Eren’s watch, but it was impossible to from his vantage point. The alpha had no idea what time it was, but someone needed to get dinner started soon.

“Just a little longer…” The head resting on his shoulders replied.

“Tch, spoiled brat. Don’t you feel cramped in here?” Levi moved his hands and wrapped them around Eren’s waist, gently stroking his omega’s taut belly. The edge of the tub barely reached his chest and his arms had little room to maneuver. Plus, there was the added concern of moving too much and causing the bathwater to spill over.

“Maybe a little. But I like being so close to you.” There was a contented hum as Eren squeezed himself closer to his mate, resting one of his hands over Levi’s.

“Tch, it’s not like we could get much closer…” The alpha muttered under his breath. “My dick _is_ inside you right now.” Eren had been unrelenting in his desire to remain physically joined after sex. Levi didn’t really mind, but it made sitting in the tub a little difficult.

‘Mmm, I know.” Turning his head sideways, Eren pressed his lips against the tiny bit of stubble beginning to form on his mate’s chin. “Your knot faded though.”

“Horny brat.”

“Perverted old man.” The omega playfully teased, contracting around his mate and eliciting low groan.

“Nhhhh, don’t squeeze my dick like that.” He gripped Eren’s hips, stilling the brat from doing anything more. Levi got that Eren had missed him and been lonely while he was working, which had fueled some of the urgency, but the continued teasing was unnecessary. “Are you trying to get pregnant or something, brat?”

“Would you give me one if I asked?”

“What the fuck, Yeager?” Levi blinked, turning immediately to face the younger male. He was nowhere near ready for such a commitment yet.

“What? I was just asking for future reference.” Eren hadn’t asked in earnest. It was more as a jest. They had discussed the topic of kids once or twice, but it wasn’t the right time. Eren was still learning to navigate his job and balance it with his private life. And while marriage wasn’t as important as it had been several generations ago, the omega wanted to be married before having any children.

That didn’t mean it wasn’t something he didn’t want in the future though.

“Fuck, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Levi sighed, laying his head back down against the cool porcelain edge of the tub, relieved that Eren wasn’t really looking to get pregnant at the moment.

“Stop exaggerating, Levi.” Eren chastised his mate. “You’re acting like an old man again.”

“Tch. And you’re a spoiled brat.”

“So?” The omega took the comment in stride, having been long accustomed to such name-calling from his mate. “You love me.” A soft grunt emerged as Eren lay against his mate’s broad chest, head tilted up towards the stucco ceiling, thinking about the enlightening conversation they just shared.


	29. Unwanted Attention [Work/Life 6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main point of this chapter was to provide contrast for the Jealousy chapter (Ch 19) and to, again, show the development of how far they've come. And a head's up for anyone who ships Franz/Hannah, likes Hannah Diamat as a character from SnK, or is named Hannah, this is no way personal or some massive hate-on. One of my goals was to incorporate all the major characters from the original work in here, so I just picked a random female that Eren gets in contact with. There's also some Levi/Eren fluff that I had to put in there, since I felt like it was appropriate and just fun.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * * *

“Leviiiii… where are you? Why aren’t you here?” Eren’s drunken coo came through the phone.

“Are you drunk, Eren?” Levi knew his mate was currently at a work function to commemorate the end of the year. Aside from Christmas, most of the year’s festivities were over meaning that Eren’s schedule was also finally becoming manageable. The omega had worked there for about half a year; Levi had yet to meet Eren’s colleagues, but he’d heard plenty about them from the younger male’s daily ramblings.

“Leevviiii…”

Normally, the brat never drank so much that he would start drunk-dialing people. And for Eren to be that drunk involved a lot of booze. Levi wasn’t usually worried about Eren drinking, since the omega didn’t imbibe as much as he had during college and it was typically only when he was with friends. This was a rare occasion where none of the above was true and Eren had consequently drunkenly called him.

If Levi was around, his mate was a clingy, cheerful, and sometimes horny drunk who insisted on being next to him, hogging his attention and sometimes sitting on his lap. Whenever someone tried to talk to him, Eren would pout and try to hug the alpha to himself. It was endearing and adorable for the most part until the omega began to whine. However, the flipside was that if Levi wasn’t around, Eren would either complain about him or be depressed that he wasn’t there with him. There were a few times Armin had called him to come pick up Eren. And whenever Levi appeared, the brat would tackle him aggressively, scenting him all over.

“I’ll be there soon, Eren. Where are you again?”

After a few more placating statements and promising the whiny brat that he would be there soon, Levi finally put down the phone. He should have expected it. Rubbing his eyes, the dark-haired man stood up to fetch his car keys and a certain drunken brat.

The moment he entered the private bowling lounge the dark-haired alpha was assaulted by bright lights, loud music, and the smell of too much perfume and sweat. But one scent, or rather one person, stood out as he strolled towards the throng of laughing figures. Within seconds, said person came barreling at him.

“Levi! You came!” The moment Eren reached him the brat immediately leapt onto him, reeking of alcohol, namely beer.

“Love you, love you, loooovvvee you… Do you love me, Leviiii?”

There were some hoots of laughter as the omega began blathering nonsense, but Levi actually liked how passionate his mate was in expressing himself. However, the sort of things that Eren was likely to do and say were things he wouldn’t want to show others if he were sober. The younger male would undoubtedly regret it the next morning.

“Okay, it’s time to go now, Eren.” The alpha tried to get his mate to move, but the brat refused to budge, still clinging onto him childishly.

“Leviiii… you haven’t answered!” Even though Levi was slightly shorter than his mate, the pleading expression made it seem like Eren was looking up at him expectantly with a wide, goofy grin. One hand came up to roam over his chest, and Levi only hoped the brat wouldn’t do anything inappropriate. “Do you looove me? I love you…”

“Hey Eren, who’s the shorty?” Another voice butted in before Levi could open his mouth. He scowled at the comment about his height, but withheld from responding, since he wasn’t yet familiar with Eren’s coworkers.

“He’s not short! Levi’s my alpha! Mine!” His drunk mate glared in the direction of the question asker. The dark-haired male was a little stunned at the bold declaration, but then again, the younger male was wasted. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s shoulders tightly, happily smiling at and nuzzling him. “My alpha… so handsome… missed you so much…”

“Okay, let’s go home, you drunk brat.” He patted the omega on the arm, but all Eren did was continue his somewhat suggestive, but completely drunk actions.

“Not drunk! Just missed my alpha…” The alpha bet that if he was sitting down, Eren would have straddled him given how the younger male was behaving right now. “Soooo Levviiii, do you love me?”

Levi let out a small sigh at the inevitable question. He still wasn’t comfortable expressing his feelings in public, but denying them or refusing to answer would only cause Eren to whine even more. The alpha had done so once and lived to regret the headache of dealing with a moping, whining brat.

“Yes, I love you. Now let’s go.” This time the omega happily nodded, hugging his arm tightly and kissing Levi’s temple. “Do you have your things?”

Too busy trying to escort his happily drunk mate out, Levi didn’t see the thoughtful look that followed them out of the door.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Eren, looking good today.” One of his co-workers, Hannah, smiled as he entered the office. She had worked there a few years longer than he had, and the omega had been her assistant once or twice over the summer. “Something special going on?”

“Not really.” The brunette looked down at his shirt and shrugged. It wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but Eren supposed it was the first time he had worn a sweater to work. Sweaters over a button-down were more Armin’s thing, but once in a while he did wear something similar.  

He had just started pulling out his winter gear which consisted of comfy sweaters and the odd suit jacket for more formal occasions, since the temperature had begun to drop. Levi had already done so a month ago, but then again the older male was more sensitive to the cold.

Glancing at his conversation partner, he looked briefly at her business attire. Honestly, the omega really didn’t pay much attention to what people wore on a daily basis; it was mere small talk between co-workers. Sometimes he wondered how his alpha survived in the legal industry without making small talk. The dark-haired male had the social skills of a rock and his face could easily scare the wits out of people. But that was what made his mate fun to tease.

“You’re not looking too bad yourself. Hot date with Franz later?”

Eren wasn’t exactly sure what the relationship was between the ginger-haired woman and Franz, but he had met the guy and he seemed fairly decent. From what Eren knew, they were close childhood friends who hung out a lot of the time, closer than him and Armin. But at the same time, it didn’t seem like they were a couple in the same way he and Levi were. Maybe they were going through a rough patch, but either way, the relationship with Franz or lack thereof was her business, not his.

“Well kind of. We were supposed to meet for drinks last week, but he flaked on me. He owes me now and we’re going out for dinner to make up for it.”

“Ouch, hope everything goes well later.” Eren could sympathize with that. If Levi missed a dinner appointment, he wouldn’t be much of a happy camper. That had never happened, though, and his mate always made sure to inform him if something untold came up, so the omega supposed he was lucky in how considerate the alpha was.

“Yeah, me too.”

Eren waved at the ginger, hoping that all would go well between her and Franz, before heading off to his cubicle.

 

A week later, the omega found out that he was assigned to help Hannah with the Valentine’s parade float organization. The celebration itself mainly consisted of a parade, a small performance at the local park, a children’s play area, and local vendors. They still had two months before the actual thing, so it wasn’t that chaotic, but it involved a lot of running from place to place and phone calls to finalize participants and the order of the floats. Part of their job also included talking to schools and the dance clubs to see whether they wanted to do a small performance at the end. Due to the popularity of Valentine’s itself, the parade was always the weekend before the actual holiday, otherwise there wouldn’t be as much of a draw. Most people already tended to avoid going outside during Trost’s rainy season.

Working with Hannah was a pleasant change from what Eren was used to. It didn’t differ too much from working on previous projects, but having the chance for one-on-one professional training from someone who’d been there longer and knew the ropes was nice. It meant that someone could actually break down the process and explain it in detail. Eren had worked with so many different people during his time there, it was impossible to understand the entire workflow as a whole. Although that was still partially the case this time, at least Hannah knew enough to help him make sense of it all.

Sometimes as part of their rounds to visit vendors, they would grab lunch or coffee at some neat little restaurant or café. Even having lived in Trost, or rather the greater Trost area, his whole life, Eren didn’t know of half the places she had brought them to. They once passed a neat little organic tea shop that the omega knew his mate would really like; he’d have to bring Levi one day.

Christmas and Levi’s birthday, then New Years, all flew by fairly quickly and mid-February was soon upon them. The Valentine’s parade was by no means as grand as the Festival of Lights in December or the New Years fireworks, but it was a popular event, especially amongst the younger female population. There were, as expected, a couple of last minute cancellations and other mishaps, but all in all, the whole affair was turning out to be less stressful than what happened when he first joined the company.

As the day neared, others were pulled in to help with coordination, rehearsal, and the actual event. Since he was one of the point persons, Eren wasn’t able to see much of the parade. His time was spent at the starting point, making sure each display took off at the appropriate time and dealing with issues such as late arrivals.

Now that it was over and they had submitted the post-event report, Eren was glad to be done. It had been more enjoyable than previous jobs, but at the same time, he hadn’t felt right being surrounded by so much red, pink, and white without Levi present. Valentine’s itself had been last Sunday and the parade the day before, but his mate had been called into to work on something at the last minute and they couldn’t spend the holiday together. It wasn’t Levi’s fault, but it still irked him. They had a late celebration yesterday, but it wasn’t the same thing.

“Want to grab drinks after we’re done?” Hannah’s voice interrupted him from his thoughts. Checking his calendar, he nodded. There was only about ten minutes before the day was over and the omega felt like he needed a beer after everything.

“Sure.”

Levi was working a little later tonight, so they had agreed to go for Italian when the alpha was finally off work. Neither of them was really in the mood to cook, and there weren’t many groceries left at home. Grabbing drinks until then was the perfect way to pass the next hour or so.

Dashing a text off to his mate to pick him up from the bar, Eren tidied up his workspace ready to head out.

_Eren [4:53]: hey Levi. Getting drinks with someone from work. Meet you for dinner later?_

_Levi [4:55]: K. I’ll pick you up around 6:30. Where?_

_Eren [4:56]: Rose Tavern on 6th. See you soon! <3_

They didn’t talk much on the way there. It was a windy day and there skies were overcast. Rose Tavern was only a few blocks from where he worked, so it was a short walk. Even in the worst case scenario and it rained, Levi would pick him up, so Eren wasn’t really worried. He’d simply have to ask the alpha for a ride to work tomorrow, since he had left his car behind. The omega would much rather not drink and drive; that was how his father had died. Even if it had been years and Eren was much younger back then, he had seen a photo of the wreckage when a drunk driver had crashed into Grisha Yeager’s vehicle from the driver side.

Grabbing stools at the bar, it wasn’t long before someone came and took their order. Things were slow on a Tuesday late afternoon and their drinks came soon afterwards.

“Here’s to a job well done.”

“Cheers.” Clinking glasses, he took a drag of the beer, feeling the fizziness go down his throat.

“You know for someone who’s only been here for less than a year, you did a pretty good job, Eren.” The ginger smiled at him.

“Thanks. I don’t think I helped that much though. You did most of the heavy lifting.” Hannah had been a good teacher in showing him the ropes and he had learned quite a bit more from her than others in the last few weeks.

“There’s no need to be so humble, Eren. I’ve been at this a bit longer than you have, so it’s only natural.” She let out a sigh. “It’s been a lot of fun and I’m going to be a bit lonely now that the project’s over.”

Eren raised an eyebrow at the statement. Sure, he had liked the working camaraderie between them, but that was work. He would never have described himself as feeling lonely. Aside from getting drinks right now, they hadn’t interacted outside of work, and all the other instances of getting food were either work-related or during working hours.

“Lonely? We work at the same place. It’s not like I’m quitting my job.”

“I guess that’s true.” There was a strange gleam in her eyes as she looked at him. “I like you, Eren.”

“I liked working with you too.” The omega responded diplomatically. There wasn’t any other way he could have interpreted her statement, and they _were_ talking about work. Everyone in his department was well aware of his mated status. After that little drunken fiasco he had a couple of weeks back, most had teased him for acting so forward. But it was Levi they were talking about; he had ever right to be forward when it came to his alpha. As for his co-workers that were not at the end of the year celebration, it was clear he was mated either because he had talked about Levi, which he did with some regularity, or through his scent as a bonded omega.

Hannah didn’t respond to his statement, only shooting him another weird glance. Eren shrugged it off, figuring it wasn’t anything important and she was just moping about the end of the project. It happened all the time in their division. People got put into teams for a specific project and when it was completed, the team broke up and they would be put into new ones.

A lull appeared in the conversation as they sipped at their respective drinks.

“Hey Eren, have you ever slept with a woman before?” Eren almost spat out his drink at the sudden question. The curveball was completely unexpected.

“What are you talking about, Hannah?” He stared bug-eyed at his co-worker and project leader.

“I was thinking that maybe we could grab dinner later tonight and when we’re alone we could try doing something _fun_.” Setting her drink on the little square napkin, she hopped lightly from her barstool and stepped boldly into his personal space. “You are pretty well-built after all.”

Well-manicured nails scratched lightly against the front of his shirt. The sensation felt strange and was nowhere near as pleasant as Levi’s touches. The alpha, _his_ alpha, smelled much better as well.

She was his co-worker and former project lead, which in other words amounted to her being an acquaintance, nothing more. Eren didn’t know Hannah well enough to form much of an opinion of the ginger, and this was their first time meeting outside of work, aside from all those lunch and coffee detours. Before whatever _this_ was, it was something the younger male had never imagined. He had never viewed her in such a light, and never would.

“Sorry, but don’t you already have Franz?” He gently but firmly tugged her hands away from where they rested against his chest. When she had asked him if he wanted to go out for drinks, Eren wasn’t envisioning this. He had only done so to celebrate the completion of the project. Even if he hadn’t been able to watch the whole thing, from all accounts it had been a rousing success.

“Franz? He’s just a friend.” She waved her elegantly lacquered hand dismissively.

“I thought you guys were…” Eren definitely knew she had spent time at the man’s place, since he had seen him drop her off once. He was pretty sure he had seen them kissing as well.

“Dating?” There was a humorless chuckle. “We tried that once, broke up pretty fast. We’re _just_ friends now.”

From her tone, it didn’t seem like they were just friends. Friends didn’t just sleep with one another, and if they were friends with benefits, well… that was Hannah’s thing, not his. No one in the omega’s circle was like that, and on a moral level the idea of sleeping with a friend didn’t sit well with him. Friendships could easily get destroyed from things like that.

“Which brings me to you, Eren.” She continued, interrupting his train of thought. Vibrant green eyes pinned him in place. “Why else do you think I asked for you to be my assistant?”

”Wait, what?” The confusion must’ve been evident on his face.

“I’ve done the Valentine’s parade for the last two years, Eren. This is the only time I’ve asked for someone to help me on it.” There was a bored expression on her face. It was like the ginger had suddenly become someone unrecognizable.

“Umm… okay?” The direction of the conversation was definitely creeping him out.

“Why do you think that is?” She spoke as if she was talking to a simple-minded child.

“I don’t know, but whatever it is I already have a partner.”

“You mean your ‘ _mate_? _’_ That shorty who picked you up back when you were drunk? Can he even satisfy you? I bet I can.” She pressed into him and he flinched at the sensation of hot breath against his ear. “This can be between me and you. He doesn’t need to know.”

Disregarding the whole issue of what would happen if Levi found out he had slept with someone else – and chances were that the alpha would definitely find out about such indiscretions – the thought of cheating on his mate had never occurred to Eren. There were certainly times when got annoyed at the older male for being a pervert or sadist or just a jerk in general, but that didn’t qualify as a reason for betraying Levi’s trust in him and the relationship they had built together. Rather, the idea of sleeping with someone that _wasn’t_ his dark-haired grump of an alpha disgusted him. The question of whether he was satisfied with his mate didn’t even factor in.

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested. My body, heart, and soul already belong to someone else.”

Eren would have been more forceful in his rejection, but they worked together and the omega didn’t want hard feelings between them. It was possible that they would have to work together in the future, and so he tried to not be too harsh. That said, he definitely would try to avoid potentially sticky situations or one-on-one meetings with her in the future. Although the company didn’t ban workplace romances, he did not want to encourage the ginger-haired woman. Eren pushed her away gently, but she was persistent.

“C’mon. Think of all the fun we could have…”

“He already said no, so back the fuck away from my mate.” Levi’s growl sounded behind him. If the situation hadn’t been so tense, Eren would have broken out in a grin at the presence of his alpha.

Strong hands tugged him off his seat to stand next to his mate.

“The next time either of us sees you around Eren, I will personally file a restraining order against your sorry ass.”

“I wasn’t stalking him and we work together, so that’s impossible.” The cunning smile on her face didn’t seem to falter at the threat.

“Really? Current labor laws prohibit unwelcome sexual advances. I’m sure there’s also a legal statute that says causing psychological distress to a co-worker can be grounds for dismissal from your workplace. We could even claim harassment or coercion under certain circumstances, given the nature of your working relationship. A restraining order, let alone criminal conviction, isn’t out of the question.” Her eyes widened in surprise as Eren’s mate enunciated each and every word. The quiet calm in Levi’s voice made the accusation more serious. The omega wasn’t sure whether his co-worker was aware of her precarious position, but he fully understood that the alpha knew what he was talking about. Part of Levi’s job and training meant he was exposed to and had dealt with similar cases. “So you’d better stay the fuck away from my mate.”

Hannah opened and closed her mouth as if wanting to say something, but the frigid glare Levi directed at her shut her up. The dark cloud emanating from the alpha remained until she finally got the message and picked up her purse to leave. Watching the ginger-haired woman depart, Levi rounded on him.

“Why didn’t you say anything, Eren? I could have picked you up earlier.”

“I didn’t know what was going to happen until like fifteen minutes ago! It was a complete surprise.” He placed a placating hand on his mate’s arm. “Even then, I didn’t want you to freak out. Like you’re doing now.”

“Freak out? She was practically in your lap asking you have sex with her!” The alpha really _was_ freaking out in Eren’s opinion. The younger male had never seen Levi react so vehemently.

“I know that!” Taking a deep steadying breath, he cupped his hands against his mate’s face, staring straight into those worried grey eyes. “You heard me refuse, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I know.” A pale hand came up to clutch the one he had pressed up against Levi’s cheek.

“Don’t worry… you’re the _only_ one for me, Levi.” The sound of someone clearing their throat ruined the moment. Smiling at his mate, he grabbed Levi’s hand and began pulling him towards the entrance. “I’m not in the mood for eating out anymore. Why don’t we go home and order some takeout instead?”

 

There was a thoughtful expression on Levi’s face as they drove back to the apartment. The alpha no longer seemed overly upset about what had happened earlier, which Eren decided was a good thing. He didn’t know why his co-worker had suddenly felt like hitting on him, and he hoped the whole thing wouldn’t strain their working relationship. Worst case, if nothing could be done, the omega would probably have to file a report to HR and ask to transfer. Thankfully, though, they were already in different divisions, he was still in the general section, meaning that he could be tasked assist with a variety of things, and she was in logistics, so it wasn’t likely for them to be paired together again. But if they were, Eren would definitely try to avoid meeting up with her in private.

“What are you thinking about, Levi?”

“Your body, heart, and soul belong to me, huh?” He could almost hear the bemused smirk from his mate’s tone.

“What, it’s true.” Eren scowled, crossing his arms.

As embarrassing as it was hearing his own words parroted back to him, there was no lie in the statement. It was truly how the omega felt about his alpha deep down inside. The dark-haired male would probably use it to tease him, but there was nothing he could do about that.

“Does that mean you’ll do everything I tell you to?” If the alpha could waggle his eyebrows, Eren would bet that Levi would have done so.

“Shut up, Levi.”


	30. Away from You [Work/Life 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 6]**
> 
> Levi has to be away for a bit due to work. Eren gets a pleasant surprise at the airport.

Dropping his briefcase onto the nearest chair, Levi quickly stripped all his clothes off and folded them with robotic precision before entering the shower. After all the previous changes with their client _Garrison Ltd._ , the damn CEO had just decided to move their headquarters to Texas. There was still a division in Trost, but for some reason they wanted his expertise and help at the new location. He was used to dealing with Brzenska and Dietrich, not whoever the fuck Rheinberger was. Fucking Pixis and his decision to uproot and move their headquarters elsewhere.

Honestly, Levi just wanted to go back home. It had been a long day after several equally grueling days of dealing with those stubborn fools with their face stuck in their asses. More than once, the alpha had been tempted to tell them to go fuck themselves and just fly back to Trost. Having to sleep in some random hotel for forty-eight hours longer than he had originally intended, sucked balls.

The extended stay also meant that the alpha didn’t have enough clean shirts packed for the trip. But dry cleaning left a nasty starchy feel on his clothes, and there wasn’t a laundry machine in the hotel, so he couldn’t get his own things cleaned either. It was only a five-minute walk to _Garrison Ltd_., but the heat meant it was a sweaty five minutes. Thank god the shower was adequately clean for him to get all that shit off his skin. That was the only good thing about the room; Levi couldn’t care less about the view or giant-ass television.

Worse, he had run out of tea leaves. On trips like these, whenever possible he brought his own leaves because the complimentary bags sucked. Unfortunately, the alpha had not prepared to be away for so long and he had run out of his favorite beverage. The hotel restaurant had an okay substitute, but it was nowhere as good as the stuff Eren made. It meant he couldn’t even unwind with his usual black tea at the end of a fucking terrible day, resulting in the alpha being in an even worse mood the next morning.

Exiting the shower, he heard his phone vibrating. Picking it up and making sure it wasn’t work calling, Levi saw there were two missed calls besides the current incoming one from home. Pressing reply, he turned on the speaker phone and began drying off his hair.

“Eren?”

“Levi!”

“Everything good? I just saw your missed calls.”

Although he had been gone for almost a week already, they were only able to chat every other day or so. Between his busy schedule, Eren’s work, and the one hour time difference, the alpha hadn’t had that much time to talk. They would speak on the phone for important things, but they usually texted when it came to trivial matters. Most days the omega would text him good morning and such, and Levi would do the same. The missed calls worried him a little, but there was a chance it was just because he hadn’t responded. Normally if he couldn’t pick up the phone, he’d text and let his mate know.

“Yeah… umm… how is work?”

“Same old. Dealing with annoying pieces of shit who think they’re on top of the world. What about you?”

“Why don’t you find a new job then? Somewhere closer to home?” There was a plaintive whine in Eren’s voice. “And I’m okay. Just miss you, Levi. The apartment feels too empty without you.”

“Tch, I would if there was anything better. I’m not always on trips. Only every few months, and it’s usually just for a few days. Maybe you can come with me on the next one if you have a few extra vacation days and we can spend some time touring the city.” That wouldn’t be too difficult to wrangle with how hard Erwin worked him on these damn business trips. The least the blonde could do was to give him an extra day or two to relax. Of course, the other option would be to just work more slowly and take time off while whoever the hell he was consulting for figured their shit out.

“Depends on where you’re going, but I’d like that! Still… I miss you, Levi. The bed’s too big without you…”

Since Eren had moved into the same bed with him, the alpha had felt those exact same sentiments on more than one occasion. When he originally got the king-sized mattress, he hadn’t realized that one of the downsides, among its many upsides, was that the vast amount of space made sleeping by oneself very noticeable. Especially when he was used to the warm body of his mate by his side.

“I’ll be home soon, Eren.” _And we can cuddle all you want_ , Levi thought to himself.

Truth be told, he had never really slept well on these trips to begin with. Although the hotels were cleaned, he didn’t trust them to be _clean_. And there was no time, nor did have the supplies to do so. It was amazing he was able to get any work done, but it might have had something to do with his insomnia than actual efficiency. Now that he was used to Eren being by his side while he slept, the absence was even more noticeable. The dark-haired male yearned to be back by his mate’s side as much as Eren wanted him back home.

“Okay…”

“Cheer up, brat. I’ll be back tomorrow.” He was supposed to have been back two days ago, but due to some incompetence on the client’s end, things had gotten delayed. The problems were finally worked out, and there were only a few signatures he needed before he could be at the airport and on his way home.

“Really?” The alpha could almost hear the excited bounce on the other side of the line. “When’s your flight?”

“Yeah, the shitheads finally got their act together. And let me check.” Levi rummaged through the pile of papers on the desk. The flight manifest was fairly easy to find, since it was sitting on top of everything. “It arrives at quarter past four. Should be out in fifteen minutes or so.” The short amount of time it took to exit the plane from business class was one of the only things that made those business flights bearable.

“Hmm. Want me to come meet you at the airport?”

“Aren’t you still at work?” As much as he appreciated the thought, he didn’t want to impose on the younger male while Eren was still on the clock. Dealing with unsanitary vehicles was one of the drawbacks of travelling, and the alpha always made sure to take a shower once he reached his destination. “I can catch a cab or call someone to pick me up.”

“No, it’s okay. There’s nothing major going on, so I’ll take a half day off. I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“It’s only been a week, Eren.”

Even if it had only been a week, he wholeheartedly agreed with the younger man’s statement. Sleeping in the hotel bed – if what he did could be considered sleeping – left him feeling tired and cold. Levi missed his mate’s warmth and waking up to the gentle breathing of the brunette. At least they fed him well on these trips. It couldn’t be compared to home cooking, but all meals were reimbursed and he typically ate at fairly upscale, business restaurants while meeting with clients.

“But it’s a week without you, Levi…”

“Stupid brat, I’ll be back soon.”

“I’m not a stupid brat!”

“Tch,” Levi clicked his tongue. Checking the clock, he realized it was past eleven back in Trost. Dinner had run late and when he got back, the alpha had spent a good fifteen plus minutes in the shower. “It’s getting late, but if you have time do want to video chat?”

“Okay.”

It took a few moments to change into his boxer shorts for sleeping and set up his tablet, so he could Skype while lying back on the bed. When the video call finally rang and he was greeted with the smiling face of his mate, Levi couldn’t help the small smile that escaped.

“Levi, I see you!”

“No shit. It’s called a video chat, shitty brat.” He would have flicked the younger male’s forehead if possible for making such an inane statement.

“I know.” Eren pouted on the other side of the screen. “I was just saying I can actually _see_ you, jerk.”

“Well I see you too.” His mate beamed back at him.

“What’d you do after work today?”

“Nothing much. Grabbed dinner with Mikasa and Armin and we went for some drinks afterwards. Got home about an hour ago and was missing you, so I gave you a call. And here we are.”

“Did you shower and change after getting home?” His mate was currently in the bedroom, lying face down propped up by the elbows on the bed. If was difficult to see what the younger male was wearing, but if Eren was still wearing his work and drinking clothes, the sheets probably needed to be washed and the comforter would need to be sunned.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I made sure to shower before sitting on the bed. Clean freak…”

After a small pause, it was difficult to tell with the smaller screen, but Levi thought he saw Eren’s eyes wander a little studying him. From the way the camera was angled, the top half of his chest and head was visible.

“Levi… did you just get out of the shower?”

“Yeah, it’s the reason why I missed your calls.” It wasn’t anything strange. He always took a shower after getting off work and another one before bed whenever possible. The omega knew of his preference to stay clean and it should have been obvious from the dampness of his hair. “Why?”

“No-Nothing…” His mate’s attention seemed to be focused on his exposed chest and there was a little heavy breathing at the other end of the line. The only reasons his omega would make those noises would be because he was either out of breath, which Levi doubted since Eren hadn’t been out of breath earlier in the call, or his mate was aroused.

“Eren? Did you get turned on from my saying I was in the shower?” Levi supposed that since Eren was back home on the bed, the bedding, despite the frequent washes, was permeated with his scent. And it had been a while since they had last done it.

“N-no…”

“Don’t lie to me, brat. I know that look in your eyes.” There was no reply as his mate hid his face from Levi’s sight. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

“Levi…”

“It’s okay, brat.” Levi panned the screen slowly downwards over his stomach and groin, hearing the breathing sound growing louder a little. The idea of webcam sex had never crossed the alpha’s mind before, but it was a better idea than Eren browsing the web for porn or masturbating to his photos. He had watched the omega touch himself before, but most of that was while they were in the middle of sex. Finally, Levi shifted his screen so the horny brat could see the growing bulge between his legs from the thought of watching Eren touching himself back at home. Normally, the alpha had better control over his faculties, but in this instance, he wanted the younger male to know how he was, or rather, could be feeling. “See?”

“I don’t know…”

Despite the reservations Eren held, Levi could tell his mate was intrigued by the idea. They had jerked each other off before, but most of the time if they had the luxury of jerking each other off, it wouldn’t just end there.

“Why don’t you move the laptop and show me how you want it. On your hands and knees? On your back? Or maybe against the wall?” He took charge, knowing how teasing always seemed to turn Eren on. There was a muted groan through the speakers. “Maybe in the position you’re already in?”

“Levi…” the brunette whined. “Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to watch as you touch yourself.” Freeing himself from the boxers he had thrown on, Levi felt more blood pool towards his groin at the thought of Eren masturbating on the other end of the screen. “I doubt you’ve gotten any since I left. And you’re not the only one, brat.”

Eren’s eyes glanced downwards on the screen, likely to confirm that he was just as aroused, and after a moment of brief hesitation, pushed the laptop back.

Levi watched hungrily as his horny mate crawled onto the bed, stripped down, and then positioned himself. Slick ran down those silken thighs he loved wrapped around his waist. That pretty, tanned ass faced him and he wanted to shove his cock into that twitching hole, before Eren rolled onto his back to face him. Those green eyes were unfocused, half-lidded as his mate panted, lying down facing him onscreen.

“Levi…” The voice was one of uncertainty tinged with arousal. They had never done this before, but Levi figured it wouldn’t be too different from what they usually did. Only that it would be the brat’s hands jerking himself off, and vice versa.

“Focus on my voice, Eren. Think about all those places I touch you with my hands. How good it makes you feel. Try pinching your nipples. Stroking your cute little dick."

It was a bit difficult to see with the angle and small screen, but the dark-haired alpha palmed his own erection, watching as his mate complied with his words. One of those tanned hands immediately began to play with his nipples, rolling and pinching them with his fingers. Eren’s other hand went down to his penis, rubbing his leaking hard-on.

“That’s right.”

Levi watched as the younger male stroked himself, wishing he was back at home with Eren and could actually see close-up what his mate was doing. Even with the poor sound quality, he could make out those soft mewls of his name whenever Eren touched a particularly sensitive spot.

“Uhnnn… Levi, I need you.” He could almost imagine the scent of Eren’s arousal as the omega moved one hand down to pump his cock, while continuing to grind against his other hand, seeking stimulation. The alpha knew exactly what it was his mate sought.

“Raise your hips for me.” There was no hesitation as his mate complied, arching himself on the bed. It was an erotic sight, seeing his mate masturbate to his voice.

“Finger yourself baby. Pretend those digits are mine. You know how much you like it when I play with your ass until you’re a quivering wet mess.”

Eren stuck two fingers against his entrance, grinding against it. It was a lewd sight, watching his mate rut back on his fingers, moaning his name. Levi wished he was there to relieve his omega. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum.

“Hnghhh…Le…vi…”

“I can feel how ready you are, soaking wet and twitching.” Onscreen, the omega had begun thrusting his cock against their bed, rolling his hips backwards as he shoved his fingers deeper inside. The alpha could easily imagine being bent over the younger male, thrusting inside the tight passage of his gorgeous mate. Feeling that tightness wrap around him. “That’s it. So good for me, baby. Try adding another finger.”

“Uhnn… Levi m-more…”

“That’s right, Eren. Keep doing that.”

“Haah, Levi… Levi…” He groaned at the sound of his sexy omega moaning his name as Eren continued to finger fuck and jerk himself off. Desperate whimpers escaping that luscious mouth. “It’s not enough…”

“Shhh… just focus on my voice Eren. Think about how good it will be when your alpha gets home and pounds into your tight hot ass until you can’t walk. When _I_ get home.”

“Pl-please Levi…”

“Look at me Eren, see this?” He gestured downwards to his hard cock that was ready to burst. There was a glazed look as his mate licked his lips hungrily, continuing to play with himself. “See what you’re doing to me, baby?”

“Y-yes…Ah!”

“I see you found your sweet spot.”

“Nghh… ah! Levi!”

“Just a little bit more. You’re almost there, Eren.”

Levi’s eyes were fixated at the sight in front of him. Even if the brat was merely masturbating and not trying to put on a show, though that was debatable, the alpha found it infinitely more arousing than any porn video he had been exposed to in the past. Eren’s face was contorted with pleasure as he screamed, frantically pumping one hand and fucking himself with the other. The cries as he climaxed echoed loudly in the hotel room. Streams of pearly white shot out, painting Eren’s chest and the bed sheets with his ejaculate.

The dark-haired male followed suit soon after. Harshly jerking himself off to the image of his mate, he imagined Eren was there with him. Pretended his mate’s clean scent of orange and spring flowers was present, engulfing him. The fantasy was nowhere near as satisfying as the reality of Eren’s touch, as he bucked into his own hand, silently crying out his omega’s name as he came.

“How are you feeling now, Eren?” Breathing heavily, Levi grabbed a napkin to wipe his hand off. On the other end, Eren had done the same and was now facing the camera close-up once more.

“Okay… still nowhere as good as having the real thing, Levi.”

“I know. I’ll be back tomorrow and when I get home, I promise to fuck you into the mattress till you can’t move. Sound good, brat?”

“Levi! I can’t believe you’re saying such things! You dirty pervert…” The omega flushed on the other side of the screen, but he could see still the sparkle of interest that Eren had in his suggestion.

“Really now…?” After seeing his mate masturbate and cum over the webcam it would be difficult to stop himself when he finally got home. There were so many dirty things Levi wanted to do to his wanton little mate, and it was a pity that it was impossible right now. The dark-haired male wanted the rest of the world to know just whose dick was inside that pretty omega every single day.

“So my horny omega doesn’t want his alpha’s cock in him?”

“Oh my god, Levi, stop it!” If he was there in person, the alpha would have likely gotten a pillow in the face. Instead, Eren just blushed further, hiding his face in his hands. Fuck, even the embarrassed look his mate wore made Levi’s dick jump with anticipation. When those eyes rose up to meet his once more, the omega looked much more normal, except for the pinkening on his cheeks and the glazed look in those blue-green orbs. “I’m going to bed.”

“Sounds good. You’ll need it for tomorrow, since you won’t be getting much sleep after I get back.” He smirked, watching the blush on Eren intensify.

“Good night Levi.” Eren’s words were forceful and firm, but the flush on his face undermined the severity of the statement. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night Eren. Love you.”

“Love you too, Levi. I’m going to shut off the webcam now.”

“K. Oh, before you do, remember to soak the sheets or put them in the laundry.”

“Yeah yeah, sure thing _dad_ …” Even through the low resolution of the webcam, he could see the eye roll the younger man directed at him. A hand reached out and the connection was severed.

Muttering to no one but himself, Levi stood up to clean his junk off and to take another shower.

“You’re just asking for it aren’t you, brat…”

 

The moment the plane landed, Levi was glad to be off that deathtrap and en route to see his omega. After being away from his mate for so long, he had half a mind to keep good on his word and drag Eren straight back home to devour him. But the moment he saw that familiar mop of brown hair and those green eyes, all thought of that vanished; sex could wait until they were home. A surge of warm affection filled him at the sight the welcoming smile on Eren’s face and Levi couldn’t help a small upturn on his lips as he picked up his pace. There was something to be said about having the person he was in love with beaming at him at the airport.

“Welcome back, Levi. What’s with the bear?”

“It’s for you.”

Levi handed the giant stuffed animal to his mate, receiving a bewildered glance in exchange. It was a snow-white teddy bear wearing a green cravat. Eren had caught sight of something similar on one of their weekend dates once, and jokingly said it reminded him of Levi because of its grumpy face. To the alpha it was just an inanimate bear-shaped toy that made him the butt end of a joke. After spotting the cursed thing again and remembering how Eren had whined about him not being home, Levi had decided to buy it on a whim. Holding something fluffy and white which was almost the size of his torso was _not_ something he did for fun.

“Okay, thanks?” Those blue-green eyes he loved so much cast another look at the stuffed animal, before a light of recognition lit up. “Is this the same one we saw before?”

Levi shrugged. He really didn’t care to remember the details of the obnoxious toy from before, but it seemed similar.

“That’s so sweet, thank you!” Eren’s arms opened and Levi moved into the embrace. Perhaps it had been because they had been apart for a few days, but he didn’t mind the embarrassment of being publicly affectionate with his other half as much as he normally would.

“Tch, you’re welcome.”

Pulling his mate’s head down, Levi gently nipped at Eren’s lips. Eren curved against him sensuously, returning the liplock. The lust in his omega’s eyes was clear as day when they parted. The dark-haired male couldn’t wait to go home and make love to his mate. He had a promise to keep _and_ a punishment to deliver, after all.

“Mmm… that was nice, Levi.” The images of what he had planned to do with his mate took a backseat as Eren smiled at him when their lips broke apart. Levi loved the soft, dreamy upturn on his omega’s mouth meant for him as they pressed their foreheads together, graced with small dimples and blue-green eyes laden with tenderness.

He had never been gladder to come back home. Home was wherever his omega was. There was something right about it, something that Levi wanted to experience every day for the rest of his life.


	31. Barbeque and Fireworks [Work/Life 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 7]**
> 
> Hange poses some very interesting questions to both Levi and Eren separately... How do the alpha and omega couple fare by the end of their four-eyed friend's birthday celebration?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Hange... gotta love them. There is some science/biology terminology used here, so if you don't understand it that's okay. It might take away from some of the fun though. Other than that, using their descriptions to kind of humorously explain some more of what happens in the Levi/Eren relationship (world-building in other words). This is probably my favorite Hange chapter (thus far, if in the whole work), even if I'd undoubtedly have a similar reaction as Eren has if asked those questions...
> 
> P.S. Try spotting the SnK references I snuck in. One in particular, I really like (though used in the wrong context) ;)

The moment he saw the giant spread and all the people the lunatic had invited, Levi felt it was a bad decision to come here. It was only mildly better than the alternative of not showing up. Once he had purposely stayed at home, only to have Hange call him and whine until he went. They had threatened to move the party to his apartment if he didn’t comply. The alpha would have cut off all communications with the outside world, but the last time that happened, they had showed up on his doorstep with Erwin, Moblit, and Mike in tow to drag him out.

He should have expected the scene in front of him, though, having attended a few of Hange’s previous BBQ birthday parties, complete with a giant cake and fireworks. After all this time, he was amazed the crazy maniac hadn’t blown their house up, gotten arrested for destruction of property, or induced severe food poisoning among the guests. Every time he came and saw the crate jammed full of explosives, a frisson of anxiety ran through him at the thought of what Hange planned. More surprisingly was how the brunette got away with all of it. Each time he came to one of these shindigs, there seemed to be more people attending and an even larger box of fireworks. In particular, there were now two boxes which should have been more to satisfy any pyromaniac.

“Any news yet, Levi?”

“News of what?”

“Oh come on, you know what!” Hange nudged him, and Levi scowled.

“I can’t read your mind, shitty-glasses.” Nor did the alpha ever want to. There was no telling how much insanity there was crammed in such a small space; the alternative was that Hange’s mind had rotted away and it was a giant black hole of chaos.

“Marriage! When are you going to ask your cutie-pie to marry you! I can see the way you look at him!”

If he had been drinking anything, Levi would have spit it out. Since coming back from his last trip and seeing Eren at the airport the alpha had been entertaining the idea, but never really came around to asking or figuring anything out. He certainly had not mentioned anything to the beta staring back at him excitedly. His mate hadn’t brought up the subject either, and he figured Eren hadn’t really had to time to think about it with all that went on with his work in the summer. The omega’s contract had been renewed for another year, on a project-by-project basis. In other words, more or what had happened last year.

Although being with Eren like this was satisfying, a part of Levi also wanted more. They had never really talked about it seriously, so he had no idea where the younger male mate stood on the issue. Levi was not the product of a marriage nor had he grown up in such an environment. The closest one had been Farlan and Isabel’s parents, but they were betas and hated him. That meant there was nothing he could go on in terms of experience building a successful one, which made it more difficult for him to determine what difference being married would make. The institution of marriage was a complete black box to him, and the stereotypical vision of a white picket fence and ring of squealing brats running around was definitely not Levi’s cup of tea, making it even harder to broach the subject.

Before either of them could continue on the topic, the other person of primary importance in this issue, namely Eren, came back.

“Hey, Moblit said the food’s going to be ready. Do you want me to grab something for you?”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll get it.” Everyone who came to these events loved the food. Even Levi admitted it was good. Hange always had Mike help season the food. The giant man’s nose was useful in selecting the perfect seasonings for barbeque. It was always really popular, and the best things always went fast.

But more importantly, as much as he loathed leaving Eren at the mercy of his crazy coworker, Levi was desperate for the opportunity to escape Hange. He needed to clear his head. Levi didn’t want the beta to continue pestering him about the issue in front of Eren, particularly when he had only just come to terms with his feelings in his own mind. Sure he was in love with the brat, but marriage and the whole ten yards had never really appealed to him until now. Although this was one drop in the giant-ass bucket of surprising things Hange said, there was some merit to be said of their question this time.

“Ribs, right?” he questioned over his shoulder. Eren nodded.

“K. Be back soon.” Making his way to the grill, Levi could feel the pair of brown eyes bore into him from behind.

 

“So Eren… I’ve been wondering, has there been any change in your sex life?”

“Wha-What are you asking, Hange?” Eren flushed red at being asked such a private question out of the blue and in the middle of where anyone could hear them.

“Well, there’s this paper that came out recently about adaptive changes that occur after a mating bond is formed between partners. Some of the things they talked about are obvious, but this one was focused on the longer-term effects, namely how physical changes might help facilitate the monogamous relationship in a mated couple. And you and Levi are the only long-term alpha-omega mated couple I know! Since the mating bond is for life, it’s a problem if either partner finds sex beginning to grow stale from too much of the same. There are a few characteristics they thought were mechanisms towards ensuring monogamy, so I now I need to know if it’s true!” The brunette’s eyes were blown wide open as they talked animatedly at him. “I mean they listed sexual and physical compatibility as one of those factors, but I know that’s already true for you and Grumpy… so what about everything else?”

“Okay…?” Eren really did not like where the conversation was going. The beta had been correct in assuming that there wasn’t much of a compatibility issue between him and his mate, and the issue of sex growing stale with Levi was nigh unimaginable. The omega was well aware, however, no thanks for the same beta standing in front of him, that the sex drive of males began to fall after their mid- to late-twenties. But that didn’t seem to be happening with him and Levi. Of course, those numbers were derived from betas, who didn’t have to deal with heats or any of the other characteristics Hange was interested in.

“Come on, keep up Eren! I’m talking about things like an increase in sensitivity or things like that! All mated omegas should become more receptive to their mates over time!”

“Huh?”

Whenever Hange’s scientific curiosity took over, it was impossible to stop them without force. Worse, Levi had just left and wouldn’t be back for at least a few more minutes, so the beta would definitely take the opportunity to interrogate him in the name of scientific curiosity.

“Y’know how the prostate is an erogenous zone…” Eren groaned internally. Any conversation containing the terms ‘prostate’ and ‘erogenous zone’ was already shady enough, but hearing Hange say it was like handling an unstable Molotov cocktail. “…for guys. For male omegas it’s not only the prostate, but the anal cavity, itself, becomes an erogenous zone. But how it happens is unclear. And it only happens for male omegas mated to a male alpha, which makes it difficult to test. But what we do know is that it’s graded such that the tissue deeper inside is more sensitive than tissue closer to the anal sphincter! It’s the only type of tissue we know that does that! Which makes sense evolutionarily since having a mate that can penetrate that deep would increase the rate of sperm reaching an egg. I mean that’s why more powerful alphas have bigger and longer penises – to increase the chance of reproduction.”

Fuck.

His.

Life.

Eren didn’t know what to do, but stand there as the beta continued to talk about sexual reproduction of all things. Levi’s co-worker had no qualms using terminology which would make most speakers think twice, but that wasn’t all. Stopping Hange would just mean questions, which he absolutely did want to field, being directed at him, whereas letting the brunette talk was like having his ears lit on fire. The omega did not want to know whatever the brunette wanted to tell him – they’d probably ask him about his sex life, heaven forbid – but it was impossible to zone them out with how loud and animated they were.

“But it’s not only that. There’s two ways this might have developed! The older theory is that the organs, themselves, change over time based on what happens with one’s mate. For alphas, their penises might actually get larger while they they’re having sex, whereas for omegas the delay before their anal sphincter and the associated muscles contract should get shorter over time. Both serve the same purpose, but there’s no hard evidence. Some case studies have also suggested the vasculature in alphas and omegas is more plastic than in betas which could explain the sensitivity as well, and there are more vessels in the region, but there’s no actual long-term data which can verify this.”

‘The alternative possibility, which these guys brought up, is that somehow repeated sexual intercourse with one’s mate might trigger the growth of new nerve receptors or cells. This can increase can happen anywhere, but it’s thought to be particularly focused in erogenous zones, since it means that the omega would never get bored of having sex with your partner. Something similar should happen to the alpha, but it’s harder to test since the majority of alphas like sex from the get-go, and it’s the omegas who sometimes experience discomfort.  Which brings me to you! How’s Levi in bed? Any changes? I want deets! Better yet, can I measure it?”

“Uhhh…” Eren would have asked the beta to slow down, but it was probably a good thing they were talking so quickly. His brain didn’t need to process so many words, and from what he had processed, it was not a conversation he wanted to be sucked into.

Aside from the deathly embarrassment of talking about such a thing, whether the theory was true or not was difficult to test. The omega barely understood much of the science Hange was ranting, but whatever it was, he had understood the portion about his body becoming more sensitive over time. It was true that sex felt better than before, but it could have simply been facilitated by the bond of trust and open communication between them. Levi also knew his body better than before, which made it a simpler task to arouse him more than Eren liked to admit; frontal stimulation wasn’t even necessary for him to climax most times anymore, not that it had taken much to begin with. Of course, the case was the same when it came to him knowing the alpha’s body. There also had been times when it felt like Levi’s member _had_ gotten larger while inside him, but the size of Levi’s dick during those times was the least of Eren’s worries.

“Tell me, Eren! Levi won’t tell me anything. Pleeaasseee… Or maybe there are no changes? They might have been wrong or it might take longer for said changes to occur. I need to know! If it’s true, the ability to generate new receptors would be a medical miracle and needs to be researched! Imagine if this could be turned on and off at will and directed to help those with nerve damage! Think how exciting it would be! You’re my last hope, Eren. I don’t know who else to ask… You are humanity’s last hope!”

“I don’t know…” The beta was getting melodramatic with all the science and hope thing, and Eren wished he knew how to stop them from going on. Even if he stopped them from talking here and now, there was a chance Hange would just bug him over the phone.

Eren caught Armin from the corner of his eye, but the blonde was too busy talking to Annie to notice him. It might have been better that way; he’d never live it down if his best friend overheard the conversation he was currently engaged in. There were things that he had told Armin, mainly when he was stressed or pissed off at Levi, that when combined with Hange’s inquiry, would be a fatal combination for him.

“Pooey… maybe it hasn’t been long enough. But it’s been like five years! It should have been enough time… and you guys certainly _are_ doing it. Hmm, could be something genetic like a mutation or recessive phenotype…” Hange pouted, muttering even more scientific jargon rhetorically.

Eren did his best to not feel bad for not answering the question. It was too much to ask, even if there was the potential for a medical breakthrough. The beta’s face turned pensive once more, those brown eyes rounding on him.

“What about his fluids then?”

“What about _what_?”

Eren had been lost in thought, still wondering how to escape the interrogation, and barely heard Hange’s question. The whole conversation, as one-sided as it was, was frightening. And as sorry as he had felt for Armin who had related a few similar experiences with the beta, none of what the blonde had ever said was as bad as what Hange was doing to him right now. It might have been better if he hadn’t responded.

“Semen, blood, saliva, sweat! You know…bodily fluids! Do they have any effect? Does tasting them turn you on? I don’t know about blood, but Levi’s smell, which is secreted by sweat glands, should turn you on! You’re supposed to be more receptive to it now that you guys have mated! I’m thinking it’s in the receptors again or something! Maybe like a dopamine cascade that gets set off each time you come in contact with it! It could also be the case that there are more neurotransmitters released or that it simply takes less for your receptors to detect it, but we don’t know! Is your reaction to his smell different? And what about his other fluids? Do they taste or smell different? How do you react to them?”

“Huh?” Did Hange just ask him how sweat affected his libido? It was difficult to tell with how fast they talked. It was like a machine gun firing off a hundred rounds a minute; all Eren had heard was a small fraction of what had been said.

“Oh, Eren… my poor woefully naïve baby… for example, an omega’s secretions work as a lubricant, but there are also other compounds which sterilize the environment to help facilitate survival of the alpha’s sperm! It’s like how an alpha’s knot prevents their sperm from running out. Those things were easy to learn, but since there were so few male alpha and male omega couples, we didn’t realize that you guys develop specialized cells, after you’re bonded. They don’t exist in female omegas and only occurs in gay alpha-omega couples like you and Levi. It’s a medical anomaly that needs to be studied! All we know is that they form after the initial knotting via some kid of chemical signaling. They’re way more elastic than normal muscle and prelim data suggests the receptors are selective to the alpha’s semen! They actually absorb the sugary, watery base, triggering an inflammatory-like swelling, but releasing acetylcholine and other ions instead! There’s also an unknown ion pump that gets opened! Since it was tested in a culture no one knows what’s supposed to happen, but wouldn’t it be cool if there’s a feedback loop or something? I’m thinking the acetylcholine is kinda like collagen and helps with tissue elasticity and muscle contraction, but what about the ions or the ion pump? Are they agonistic or antagonistic? What about the cells, where do they come from? What triggers their growth? What other functions do they have? Is there an effect on the alpha and only for bonded couples like you and Levi? Can’t you see how exciting it is? We’re breaking new ground here, and I need to know for the sake of science!”

For once he was relieved that his lack of scientific knowledge meant he had no idea what the hell Hange had said. The first part made a little sense, but the rest went way over his head. From the tiny bit he retained from high school biology, the topic sounded like something Eren did not and could not talk about. It seemed like something that might be found in a college discussion group or something, not a birthday party.

The beta, unfortunately, caught the lost expression on his face and reworded their question. “So Eren… what happens when you come in contact with Levi’s semen? Does it feel good? Does it taste good? Do you react differently to it nowadays?”

Eren blinked, dumbfounded. He was doubly fucked… Hange did _not_ just ask him what he thought they had. It must have been a distortion from the background music. If he thought the previous questions were bad, this was worse. At least they hadn’t asked what it felt like when Levi’s dick was inside him. There was no way in hell the omega had just heard Levi’s coworker ask him how his alpha’s seed felt inside him or tasted.

“C’mon… I might not know exactly what you guys do, but with all the frickle frackle you guys do every day, there’s no fluid exchange? Don’t lie to me; I’ve seen the hickeys you left on Grumpy! Of course, semen is probably the most evolved among all the bodily fluids aside from sweat, since it’s actually involved in reproduction, but it’s surprising how little we know of what it does in cases like yours. So Eren…has your reaction his fluids changed? And I know that you’re not on heat suppressants, so is there any difference during your heats or maybe when you’re knotted? What about taste… how does Levi’s semen taste? Has it changed? Does it arouse you more these days?”

Apparently he had heard right. The beta had just asked him about his reaction to Levi’s bodily fluids. That topic was definitely more taboo than the previous one. It implied he actually came in contact, and he did, with them regularly enough to tell the difference, which he again was.

“Ooh… maybe I can observe you guys while you go at it!”

 _Oh, god_ … The young male stared at his feet, stymied and wishing the ground would swallow him whole. There was no amount of alcohol or anything that would ever make him talk about something so explicit. He was dying mentally inside from hearing such things. Worse, there might have actually been a point in some of what Hange said. Eren didn’t know about blood, but the rest of his thoughts were definitely not appropriate for polite company. Even telling those thoughts to Levi seemed inappropriate; the alpha would take great pleasure in teasing him and seeing those reactions.

“Eren… don’t leave me hanging… Has _anything_ changed recently? Pretty pleaseeee…”

The pleading tone in Hange’s voice made him falter. The omega couldn’t hold up under the beta’s persistent questioning about his sex life any longer. He was a hair away from going insane. Wracking his brain, Eren tried to think of some innocuous answer that might satisfy Hange, but nothing came to mind. The first and only _change_ that came to mind which Eren did not have a problem disclosing was not at all similar to the original line of inquiry.

“Uhhhhh…it’s not related, but he got me this teddy bear since I said it looked like him?”

The stuffed animal always seemed out of place in the apartment. There was nothing else remotely as cutesy anywhere. But still, it was one of the most romantic gestures the alpha had ever made. Lately, the bear had found a semi-permanent spot on the black leather sofa Levi owned. The snowy white fur and green cravat – Eren wondered who had decided to give it the old-fashioned neckpiece, it was so Levi-esque – only made it stand out. Even if he wasn’t a stuffed animal type of person, the omega found himself hugging it frequently on the sofa. It was soft and fluffy, perfect for wrapping his arms around. Eren only wished it smelled a little more like his alpha.

“Oooh… tell me! How big? What does it look like?” Despite the change in topics, Hange latched onto the new one with just as much vigor as previously. In times like this, sometimes their child-like excitability was a blessing. There was a high chance he was already scarred for life from the previous questioning.

“It’s a white bear with a cravat? About this size?” Eren gestured with his hands, tracing a large blob in the air.

“I need a picture of that! Do you have any? Maybe of Levi and the bear side by side!”

“Does Eren have any what?”

“Photos of Levi the teddy bear!”

“What the fuck, four-eyes? And what are you telling her now, brat?” Levi made his irritation clear by shooting both Eren and Hange a dirty scowl.

“C’mon Levi… you must have pictures! I want to see. Please Grumpy… It’s my birthday…”

“No. Fuck off, Hange.” It was amusing watching Hange hang onto Levi and the dark-haired male struggle to break free, but struggle with doing so as both his hands were occupied. Eren would have already tilted the plates and wasted food the moment the beta latched on.

Eventually, Levi gave up, scowling at Hange with a glare that could have frightened all but a select few. When he refused to agree to sharing photos, the beta took the opportunity to turn back to Eren.

“Eren, show me! Please, please, please…”

“I don’t think I have any, but when I do, I will.”

Eren definitely had a picture or two, one of which he had taken when Levi was asleep, but saying so in front of the alpha was suicide. It was endearing how Levi was vehemently opposed to others finding out about how sweet he was at times.

“Yay! I love you so much, Eren!” Hange ran forward and gave him a big hug. Squeezing back lightly, Eren was just glad the dark-haired alpha hadn’t caught wind of their previous conversation topic. As embarrassing as it might have been for Levi to buy the teddy bear or for Hange to know of it, that was nowhere as bad as what the beta had been asking him.

When they broke apart, Eren suddenly felt a bruising kick against his shin and Levi glaring at him and shooting daggers at Hange.

“Ow! What was that for, Levi?” Eren massaged his shin, hoping there wouldn’t be a mark. It wasn’t as hard as it could have been, but the attack had not been expected. The alpha might not have liked him talking about the teddy bear or perhaps the hug he and Hange shared, but that didn’t mean Levi needed to kick him. The older man didn’t even know what hell Eren had to go through while he was busy getting food.

“You know what it was for, shitty brat.” Standing up, he tried to stomp on Levi’s foot as retaliation, but it was difficult since the shorter male kept dancing away.

“You didn’t need to kick me, asshole!” Eren kicked out with his foot, but somehow the dark-haired male was able to use his _foot_ to block the blow. The man was a damn ninja, balancing all that food and continuing to dodge his attacks.

“Aw, you guys are adorable! Playing footsies with Eren.” They pulled out their iPhone and immediately began directing the lens towards the couple. “I need to take a picture of this.”

“Fuck off four-eyes. And what else am I supposed to do, brat? I _am_ holding your food for you.” A plate of food was placed in front of him, and Eren’s stomach growled in hunger. Salivating at the smells of barbequed goodness in front of him, he quickly tossed further thoughts of revenge aside.

“Oh yeah. Thanks.” Eren took the platter off Levi’s hands, breathing in the smells of barbequed goodness. Readjusting his own plate, the shorter male scowled darkly at Hange who had a giant grin on their face, likely due to the insane number of pictures and/or videos they had just taken.

“You better delete those pictures, shitty four-eyes.”

“Never!”

“Fucking shitty glasses…”

Eren chuckled at the epithet Levi spat out as the beta ran off into the crowd. From the death glare the alpha sent in the direction of Hange’s escape followed by a disgusted click of the tongue as Levi turned around, he knew his mate wanted to chase after the brunette, but had given it up to spend time with him. Eren would have hugged his alpha for being sweet and caring, but neither of them would appreciate the food getting everywhere, so instead he took a giant forkful of his barbecue, humming to himself.

 

“Start with the spider!” Someone, namely Hange, yelled out.

Levi briefly wondered why Moblit was the one lighting them, while the lunatic just pranced around, eagerly awaiting the explosion. Typically four-eyes was the one who lacked restraint and would go nuts with setting off the fireworks. It was a surprise they hadn’t blown themselves up after all these years or even come close to singeing their eyebrows. Maybe they could get Erwin to do that to himself.

 After a few seconds, he could make out the “wee” sound of the firework rocketing out. It seemed to twirl in a compact circle upwards before immediately exploding in an uneven array of white and red.

“For Sawney and Bean! May they rest in peace!” Off to the side, he could make out four-eyes toasting to the explosion of light. Sawney and Bean were the names of Hange’s spiders that had died a few months ago. The brunette ‘loved’ all the creatures they experimented on. Levi would never consider it love, given the weird things they did such as tear off a leg to see the impact on mobility or feed them spider meat and see whether they’d eat it. The lunatic had a cannibal budgie at one point.

Another loud bang went up as a blue-green light shot and blossomed in the sky. Streams of blue and green arced out, falling gracefully like flower petals. Someone else had lit one off to the side which went up at approximately the same speed, but instead of forming a bulbous circle, it seemed to just flare out and arc downwards in a cone shape. Eren joked that it looked like a horse’s tail, but Levi didn’t really care. He was content simply holding hands and standing there while his mate made ongoing commentary about the fireworks. The omega’s childish enthusiasm was infectious and he found himself smiling at how excited Eren was, even if this was not the first or the second time they had experienced Hange’s fireworks display.

A few more fireworks were set off in rapid sequence. Others had now joined in and a barrage of brightly colored explosions filled the night skies. The crackling sounds and smells of powder drowned out exclamations of surprise and awe. Some of the explosives must have been custom made. There was a birthday cake, pair of glasses, and even the _Survey Corps_ ’ Wings of Freedom logo in its proud white and blue glory.

Levi wasn’t too sure how much time had passed, but he felt Eren grow restless and then tug on his hand to pull him towards the still half-full box of fireworks.

“C’mon lets go light one or two of them!” Eren had to yell to be heard over the deafening crackling and bangs, but he could make out the gist of what his mate was asking.

“You go ahead, Eren.”

“You sure?” Levi nodded. He had done so in the past twice before. The first time was the first party he had attended with Hange and fireworks present; they had more or less forced him to light one off, saying that he was no fun otherwise. The second time was when Eren had begged him to light one the first time they had attended Hange’s party together. Both times his clothing had ended up smelling like gunpowder and the experience had soured him from wanting to light them off in the future. Watching the lightshow was good enough for him.

After another glance backwards to verify he hadn’t suddenly changed his mind, the omega took off.

When he turned to follow Eren’s progress across the lawn, another pair of eyes caught his. Although he could deny seeing them and the question in their eyes, he saw with crystal clarity _what_ they were implying and _who_ they were referring to.


	32. (Un)solicited Advice [Work/Life 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Work/Life Arc 8]**
> 
> Levi goes to talk to the people closest to him and Eren to see what they think about a certain important issue. Do they approve? Disapprove?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter primarily focuses on Erwin, Armin, and Mikasa's POV. There's some Hange as well, but it's tiny compared to the other three. Again, this chapter is to explore what the figures most important to our main couple think about them.
> 
> And... *cough* foreshadowing. *cough* Doubly so, in fact.

Levi flipped through his phone nervously. Even before he had revealed his sordid past to Eren, he had already come to terms that the brat meant everything to him. The calm, gentle affection and sympathy his mate showed him that morning made him want to cry – not that he did. He knew that Eren was The One… but did the brat feel the same way?

The alpha had been toying with the idea for a while now, ever since he returned from his last trip and met Eren at the airport. He had never been interested in a long-term romantic relationship, let alone one which was supposed to be for life. Now, however, although he was happy with what they had, a part of Levi wanted more. Eren was already bound to him, biologically speaking, with their mating and there were _some_ legal rights one had in such a situation, but this was completely different. Practically speaking, there were concerns over taxes, insurance, property, and all sorts of other things that would be so much easier in a sense if they were married.

But those reasons didn’t count.

The more Levi thought of the idea, the more appealing it sounded. He wasn’t getting any younger – not that there was a limit on these things – and there was a bone-deep sense of _rightness_ in calling Eren more than just his mate. Eren was not only his best friend and lover, but also his confidant and pillar of support. Yes, in many ways the omega was still a shitty brat, but instead of being annoying, Levi found the younger male’s antics endearing most of the time. A ring might only be a symbol of the relationship, but to Levi it was much more than that. It meant that he was Eren’s and Eren was his. And there was almost nothing he wouldn’t do for _his_ omega.

He wanted to do this right, but it was difficult without parents to ask for a blessing or any guidance in how to go about it. There were online forums and classic examples floating around on the internet, movies, and so forth, but he didn’t want something at that level. Before all of that, however, Levi wanted to make sure what he was planning wasn’t just some fanciful notion he’d dreamed up and that Eren would actually agree. He’d never live it down if his mate didn’t.

And it wasn’t just Eren that he needed to win over. The people around them, Eyebrows and the lunatic for him, and Mikasa and Arlert for Eren, were just as important.

Hange and Erwin would be on his side, probably. With the lunatic it was always hard to say, but Hange had been very supportive of their relationship, albeit a bit too creepily, and Erwin was as well. Heck, they were the ones trying to push him into it, not that it was the reason the idea had been in his mind recently.

Any real issues would come from Eren’s side. Since his cousin and that blonde were the people closest to Eren, Levi figured it would be better to check with them before popping the question rather than having a knife aimed at his heart for not talking to them first. The blonde he wasn’t concerned about, it was dealing with his cousin that worried him. There was still some bad blood between Mikasa and him, or rather lingering animosity she held towards him, so he didn’t want to risk popping the question without confirming whether she was okay with it. Levi was still looking forward to spending his life with the brat, not lying in a ditch somewhere bleeding out.

 

* * *

 

“Cat got your tongue, Levi?”

He had never seen his dark-haired friend so distracted before. It wouldn’t be noticeable to a casual observer, but Erwin was probably the only person aside from Hange and Eren who knew Levi best. Although whatever it was wasn’t detracting from Levi’s work ethic and performance, there was only one thing able to make the alpha act like that: Eren. Erwin wouldn’t pride himself on being an expert about the relationship Levi had with the younger omega, but he knew his friend, and Levi was deeply in love with Eren.

“The fuck, no.” The brush-off was brusque as always, but the blonde knew how to distinguish when his friend was okay and when he wasn’t. The shorter male had been debating and agonizing over something for some time, and Erwin intended to find out. Levi had a bad habit of running away from emotional issues. Furthermore, Hange had been seemed to hinting at something whenever the blonde noticed the two of them together, meaning that something _was_ up.

“Stop deflecting, Levi. You know you can’t fool me. I know you too well.” The other male shot him a dirty glare, but he ignored it.

Eventually, Levi seemed to deflate and let out a deep sigh.

“I’m thinking of asking Eren to marry me.” Erwin smiled widely at the statement. His former roommate had come a long way, and from what he knew of them, it was the perfect next step.

Whenever Levi’s mate was around, he was like a different person. But that was true only when it came to Eren. Erwin wouldn’t say that his best friend was whipped, since the crass side of his personality hadn’t completely vanished and he had seen Levi occasionally smack Eren for something the brunette said or did, but the dark-haired man tended to dance attention on the younger male.

“So what’s wrong with that?”

“What if he’s too young to think about something like marriage…”

“Levi,” he enunciated each word firmly, “even a blind man could see how much Eren adores you. You guys are so in love I’m surprised you’re not married already.”

Just then Hange burst into the room. They must have known what was going on, since they immediately jumped seamlessly into the conversation.

“It’ll be fine, Levi,” Hange reassured. Anyone could see the intense sexual attraction between them when Levi got possessive, or how much Eren clung to his alpha. But what wasn’t as obvious was the softer, more emotional side whenever Levi talked or thought about his mate. It was like the shorter male was in grade school having his first crush.

“But he’s a decade younger than I am, and… well you know…” Levi trailed off. Erwin exchanged a covert smile with Hange, as the dark-haired male ran his hands through his hair anxiously. Despite lacking tact most times, the beta’s straightforward optimism would be best at a time like this.

“Aww, grumpy… Eren loves you, doesn’t he? Why wouldn’t he want to marry you?”

“Hange, he’s barely out of school… I wasn’t even thinking of marriage at his age.”

“Well there’s clearly something between you and your sweet precious munchkin, so if he’s really worried about the age thing you guys could always opt for a long engagement.”

“I guess…” It wasn’t like Levi to be so anxious, but marriage was a big step in any relationship. It might be less meaningful nowadays than it was a hundred years ago given the rate of divorce, but even in Erwin’s eyes – and he was more used to interacting with people than his friend was – dating and marrying someone were two separate things. That was true, regardless of whether one was mated or not.

“It’s not like you to be so worried, grumpy! We should celebrate! Grumpy’s finally going to get engaged!” Hange leapt up excitedly.

“Shhh! Not so loud, shitty four-eyes! And I haven’t even asked yet! He might not even agree.”

“Don’t worry about that, my grumpy midget.” Erwin chuckled as they ignored the venomous glare Levi leveled their way. “You don’t even see the looks you guys share.”

“What looks?”

“Exactly!” Hange clapped their hands together excitedly.

Erwin listened intently as the beta began a tirade on the looks they had caught the couple exchanging on multiple occasions. Their short friend might not think it was a sure thing, but from the dreamy looks Eren had when talking about Levi and the equally affectionate softening on Levi’s expression, both Erwin and Hange knew they were just meant for each other.

“So…how are you going to propose?” The brunette suddenly changed topics.

“I haven’t even gotten a ring yet, four-eyes.”

“I know the names of a few jewelers around town. We could visit if that’s what you want.” One of his former girlfriends had really been into jewelry, but Erwin had broken up with her after she had tried once too often to subtly ask him to buy her a ring.

That was one of the problems with donning a smile to navigate social situations – women thought he was easy prey. It was merely a façade he used that made clients lower their guards and people likelier to disclose sensitive information he could use. Unlike Levi’s harsh words and swearing which frightened people away, people were naturally drawn to him. Even though Erwin was good at sorting out the hay from chaff, it made finding someone he wanted to spend his life with difficult. He definitely wanted children, a wife, and the whole works, but he had never the right person yet.

Even if many people might have thought he’d have gotten mated and married before Levi, the opposite was happening. Erwin knew how difficult it was for anyone to find the perfect match, and his dark-haired friend had found just that. Eren Yeager had the right blend of childish enthusiasm and maturity to complement Levi’s nature. It was clear as day to him, even if a stranger might have had some difficulty seeing it, how head over heels his friend was for the younger omega.

“Ring–” Hange opened their mouth and Erwin cut them off.

“I’ll write down the names and locations sometime later today and forward them to you.” Although the beta played a role in getting Levi and Eren together, he doubted Levi would appreciate it if Hange began going crazy and planned an outing to find the best engagement ring. When it came to particular things like this, unless Levi asked for it, it was better and would be more heartfelt if his dark-haired friend made the choice without external interference. The beta had a tendency to go overboard sometimes.

“Fine –”

“My babies are getting married!” Before Levi finished speaking the beta jumped up and suddenly began hugging the shorter male. “I’m so happy!”

“Fuck! Get off me Hange!”

The exchange was something Erwin had witnessed on numerable occasions, yet watching the signature interaction of Levi struggling to break free never seemed to get old. Even if it didn’t show on his face, the blonde alpha was very happy for his best friend.

 

* * *

 

When he received the email about wanting to meet, Armin knew something was up.

He had seen Levi meeting secretly with Erwin and Hange, whispering and discussing something anxiously. Given Hange’s giddiness and Erwin's bemused expression, but most notably the dark-haired male’s lack of anger, it wasn't hard to deduce that it was related to his best friend. He had caught Levi’s glance from across the hall once, and he almost expected to hear from the man immediately.

The blonde was surprised when it took a week before Levi called him.

Although he was ninety-nine percent sure it was related to Eren, there was still a slim chance that he was simply being called to meet with his best friend’s alpha for some work-related reason. Having only just started at _Survey Corps_ , Armin was still fairly low on the totem pole and he was in a completely different division than Levi.

Casting a surreptitious glance around the office, he caught sight of Hange sending him a thumbs-up from the other side of the floor before he made his way to Levi’s closed office door. Checking his watch, he was glad he had arrived on time as he knocked. The alpha was a stickler for promptness, and it made Armin wonder how Levi dealt with Eren, who wasn’t the best at being on time.

“Come in.” The dark-haired male waved him in and glanced up as he entered. “Close the door and take a seat.”

Taking the seat on the other side of the desk, Armin found it mildly amusing that when they first met, he was basically the same height as Levi Ackerman, but now he dwarfed the man by a good half foot. Despite being taller, however, the blonde knew the alpha sitting opposite of him was still a force to be reckoned with as those grey eyes bored into him.

“Do you know why I’ve called you in, Arlert?”

“No sir.” Armin shook his head. Even with the suspicions he had, it could have been anything. Chin resting on folded hands which were propped up by his elbows, the look in the alpha’s eyes was inscrutable as Levi watched him. If he had to deal with the older man sitting opposite of him daily, Armin wasn’t sure how he would have survived. He was adept at reading people’s faces, but the alpha’s face was completely blank.

“I’m going to ask Eren to marry me. And I’d like your honest opinion on it, and blessing if possible.”

It seemed his hunch was right on the mark.

“Permission to speak freely, sir?”

“Go ahead. I will, of course, request that everything we talk about be kept private.” The blonde nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. Eren told him in no uncertain terms about his affections towards the alpha, even disclosing things that he didn’t want to know at times. Conversely, although Armin was fairly certain of how Levi felt towards his best friend, he had never talked to the older male about it. This was his opportunity to do so.

“How do you feel about Eren? Do you love him?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t be asking him to marry me if I didn’t.” There was no hesitation or uncertainty in the reply or in the man’s steady grey gaze. Maybe it was because he was unlike Eren and inept at spotting chances in the man’s expression, but even after confessing such a thing, the dark-haired man’s face remained neutral.

It sometimes difficult for Armin to reconcile the Levi Ackerman Eren described and the one who was his superior at work. The one sitting in front of him with an unreadable look in his eyes. Armin could understand why it was so useful in their line of work; he almost felt like he was being evaluated or cross-examined, even though that wasn’t the case here. Knowing Mikasa made getting used to the alpha a little easier, however.

Armin mulled over his words briefly, wanting to make sure everything he wanted to say was said.

“I may not know you all that well, but I highly respect you as both my superior and as a person given how successful you are, sir. I’m also thankful for how you’ve treated and helped Eren throughout the years. Eren is my best friend and I want what’s best for him. I know he loves you and as long as you treat him right, I fully support your relationship and would gladly give my blessing for your marriage. All I ask is that you make him happy.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t think I need to say this, but we grew up together and he’s been through quite a bit with his parents – he’s like my brother – so if anything goes wrong and he comes to me asking for help, I will always be on his side. If something were to happen like what happened back when you guys first met…” Armin leveled a fierce stare back at the other male. As expected, Eren’s mate didn’t even flinch, merely continuing to watch with that bored expression.

“I won’t make any empty promises, Arlert, but Eren’s happiness is important to me too. I would never hurt him on purpose.”

“I’m glad we agree.”

“So am I. Thank you for your honesty, Arlert. I can see why Eren values you as a friend.”

Shutting the door behind him, Armin wanted to immediately tell Eren the news, but that would ruin everything. Despite the age difference and Eren having just completed his degree, the blonde knew his best friend would be ecstatic.

He knew Levi Ackerman wasn’t necessarily a bad person. They had just started on the wrong foot, and were out of their depth with dealing with a man like him, so to speak. Especially in Mikasa’s case. Sure, the alpha wasn’t too likeable and caused a lot of grief for them when dealing with their best friend’s griping about the man, but after observing his work ethic and dedication, Armin knew why Eren sometimes said the things he did about Levi. Physically, he could admit that the alpha had a nice body, but he didn’t get what was so attractive about someone who was shorter than him. Although the blonde might not be able to discern why his friend had fallen for such a man, but having been roped into Eren’s paparazzi-like photography project more than once, he knew the feelings were reciprocated.

Those in the office that had barely met his friend’s mate respected his abilities and were somewhat frightened by them. Even those who hated or were envious of Levi’s skills and position in the company would grudgingly admit that they would never be able to do what the dark-haired man did. His superior would never be considered a saint and nor would they ever be the best of buddies, but as long as the man treated his best friend right, Armin would be satisfied with Levi Ackerman.

 

* * *

 

Eyeing the shorter male with distaste, she crossed her arms haughtily. The only reason Levi Ackerman would be here would be because it was somehow related to Eren. Mikasa still had some difficulties accepting that Levi was her cousin, but she could admit there were some similarities between them, such as their protectiveness of Eren.

She had always been protective of the omega. Grisha hadn’t been a good father, but Carla was a fantastic mother. Eren had not only inherited her features but the mother and son were very close. Unfortunately, after Mr. Yeager’s passing she became overworked and stressed, leaving Eren to his own devices most of the times. Although he tried not to show it, Mikasa knew that he was constantly worried and anxious about his mom.

Eren’s kind heart was another reason she tried taking care of him all the time; she always worried that he would be taken advantage of at some point. Plus, with his short temper and Armin’s love of pranks, the three of them together had gotten into some pretty bad scuffles with other children in the neighborhood when they were younger. Fights usually ended after she beat up their opponents, but that did not mean they escaped unscathed. Eren and Armin always ended up with bruises and scrapes…especially Eren since he was hot blooded and just as protective of Armin as she was of them both.

“What do you want, Levi?” She eyed the man cautiously. Although they had come to an agreement regarding Eren, Mikasa didn't like how he could easily overpower her. It was rare for her to know someone she could not beat, but he was probably the only one she knew who fell into that category. It unsettled her.

“I need to talk to you.”

“So talk.”

“I want to marry Eren.” Luckily she wasn’t eating or drinking anything at the moment, else she would have choked in surprise.

 _This_ definitely was out of the blue.

At one point years ago, she had fancied marrying Eren herself. Mikasa always found him cute, especially when those green eyes sparkled as he smiled. Most of all, he had always been there for her, when her pet cat got sick or when her parents died in that plane crash. But after realizing that he only saw her as a sister and friend, Mikasa’s hope faded a little. It made a brief resurgence for a few days when she suspected him of presenting as an omega. But that door slammed shut the moment she had scented another alpha’s mating bond on him.

Perhaps that was why it was difficult for her to accept that someone else had won Eren over. She had come to respect Levi after he had beaten her twice. She would admit that he was skilled. Very skilled. And it did ease her mind that Eren would be well-looked after both physically and financially. Mikasa was glad that Levi had been there for her best friend, such as the time he had flown down to Vegas during Eren’s heat. But it had taken her much longer to see him as more than just an enemy.

At first it was very difficult to come to terms with the fact that her friend had mated a man much older and richer, and she worried it might have been due to physical lust and opportunity. But after Eren’s outburst, and her subsequent confrontation and talk with Levi, Mikasa had forced herself to relax and be less protective of her best friend. It had and still took some getting used to, but she wanted what was best for Eren. Trying to be more open and supportive towards her friend’s relationship, she could begrudgingly admit that the brunette seemed happier and smiled more frequently when talking about Levi. There were still times when she was angry at how upset the alpha had made Eren, but the omega always seemed very satisfied after they reconciled, gushing on about his mate at times.

“Have you asked him yet?”

“No, but as his parents are gone and since you’re one of his best friends, I figured it better to ask for your blessing first.”

She raised her brow at the remark. Mikasa never expected him to ask for her blessing.

During the last few conversations and texts she had exchanged with Eren, she knew that her friend was very happy and even more in love with the man. Happier than he had ever been with Armin or herself. Eren used to call her or Armin up and relate his worry about not being perfect or suitable enough for Levi, and it had always ticked her off how the man made Eren feel. Those remarks had, however, become less frequent and almost nonexistent as of late. Once in a while, the brunette would instead joke that if he and Levi ever had kids, that they would end up taller than the alpha. That Eren could even come up with such a joke about starting a family with the midget meant that there were some serious feelings involved.

She eyed him for another moment, taking note of his slightly defensive posture. Her gut instinct was to say no, but that would upset Eren more than anything if he found out. His relationship with the alpha had been a sore spot for their relationship back in university, and she knew not to push him. That said, as much as she had struggled with accepting his relationship with an older man, Miksasa was secretly relieved that Eren’s feelings were reciprocated and that Levi was just as serious about the relationship as her friend was.

 _Maybe,_ just maybe, they could get along after all.

“Well as long as Eren accepts, I see no problem with it.” Standing a little straighter, she pointed a warning finger in his direction. “But if you hurt or mess around with him, I will _hunt_ you down.”

 

* * *

 

 _Well_ , Levi thought to himself, _at least the hard part was over._ A suspicious-looking small gift bag sat on the seat next to him as he drove back home **.**

At least that’s what he thought.


	33. The Question [Marriage 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 1]**
> 
> Levi finally asks _the question_ , or rather he tries to and and kinda asks it... in the most unorthodox fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we begin the 4th arc! With all the chapters I have planned, this is currently the half-way chapter, so only around 33 or so more to go before the journey is at an end. Anyways... hope you enjoy this one. And poor Levi...
> 
> Kudos, comments, suggestions... even laughter are all appreciated!
> 
> * * *

More than once he had second guessed himself on whether it would be better to do it in a restaurant instead of someplace else, but the prospect of doing so just freaked him out. There was always a chance that someone they knew, likely Hange since it was impossible to tell when or where they would pop up, would see and ruin everything. Plus, this was a private thing. If it went well, the rest of the world could hear about it _after_ the fact. Not before or during. They weren’t important.

Mentally, Levi went through dozens of plans trying to figure how best to approach the question. He didn’t want any of the classic moves such as hiding it in a dessert after a nice meal somewhere upscale. And celebrating with strangers didn’t suit his tastes. But the notion of asking too casually did not appeal to him either. Eren appreciated cutesy or romantic gestures, but buying another teddy bear and having it hold the ring was also cliché and too extreme. Plus, the damn bear wasn’t the one asking, he was. His plan was a middle ground between all of that: something private, romantic, yet simple.

Levi had asked for a half-day off just to prepare for this occasion.

Making the final touches on the table, he checked, double-checked, then triple-checked to make sure nothing was forgotten. The dessert was ready in the fridge. The main course, which was one of Eren’s favorites, rosemary roasted lamb, was in the oven, almost cooked and would be done by the time they got to it. On the table sat the fig and feta salad with balsamic vinaigrette and a bottle of Zinfandel. As much as he didn’t really like it due to the tobacco-like finish and high acidity, it was one of the varieties Eren loved and paired well with red meat, so they always tried to keep a bottle on hand. Everything had to be perfect. And it was, thankfully.

The moment the dark-haired male heard keys in the doorway he almost banged his elbow in the table. Shit, he had never been so nervous in his entire life.

“Levi, I’m home!”

The sound of Eren’s bright voice in the apartment filled Levi with warmth. He was almost surprised at how much he loved the idea of the life they could build together. But the prospect of what he was going to ask also frightened him. Calming himself down as much as possible, Levi tugged slightly at the edge of his sleeves, making sure he was presentable before carefully schooling his features into his usual bland expression. Grabbing one of the glasses of wine he knew Eren loved, Levi waited for his mate to walk into view.

“Thank you.” Levi found his lips curling into a small smile at the image of those aquamarine eyes sparkling with surprise and joy at the sight as Eren accepted the glass. “Wow… what’s with the candles and wine?”

“Nothing. I just thought it’d be nice to spend some quality time with my mate.” Levi wrapped an arm around Eren, gently guiding his hopefully soon-to-be fiancé to the table.

“Oh. This looks amazing, Levi.”

Sitting himself on the other side, he swirled his glass before taking a long sip. Despite just having come from a long day at work, Eren looked incredible. The candlelight flickering across the contours of his face, bringing out the dazzling dimples on the omega’s smiling face. The untamable mop of messy brown hair and stunning eyes that made his mate so beautiful and precious. It all reminded Levi how much the brat had grown to become so essential to him. How much he loved Eren, as a person, his mate, and his other half.

“Well there’s no need to wait, Eren. Dig in.”

The gentle clinking of cutlery filled his ears as Eren cut into the salad with an excited smile. Seeing the smile grow brighter on his mate’s lips, Levi indulged in the image before starting on his food himself.

By the end of dinner, Levi had been too focused on and drowning in Eren’s presence that it didn’t even occur to him that he still hadn’t done what he’d initially set out to. All he could focus on was the smiles his lover constantly aimed at him, the enjoyment on his mate’s face as Eren indulged and complimented the food and everything. He wanted to take a picture of the omega, but the moment was too valuable and a photo would not be able to capture everything.

The meal had turned out perfectly and he was glad Eren loved the food, the younger man’s profuse compliments filling the alpha with pride. Levi got lost in the lovely sight of his mate beaming at him, those beautiful green orbs alit with joy, causing him to forget about the velvet box until it was too late. By the time dinner finished, the omega was happily in a food coma. He had started on the dishes, because he wanted to prevent the younger male from getting up and doing them. Generally, the rule was one would cook and the other would clean, but Levi wanted to spoil his mate today.

The flip side of being alone in the kitchen with just his thoughts and soapy water was that his nerves were even more frazzled at the prospect of what he was about to do.

“Mmm… that was lovely.” Washing off the last few dishes, he heard Eren walk up behind him. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt Eren embrace him. There was a small peck at his temple, Eren knowing how much he disliked the smell of food on one’s breath. “Thank you Levi.”

“Any time, brat.” He might have popped the question right there, but it was impossible with soap suds halfway to his elbows and the timing didn’t feel quite right.

“I’m going to go take a bath and wash off for the day. Why don’t you come join me when clean up’s done?” There was a sensual lilt in the omega’s voice that sent Levi’s thoughts skittering in another direction entirely.

All he could do was nod dumbly at the thought of the things Eren hinted at.

“Great! I’ll see you in a bit, _darling_.”

There was a mischievous grin on those cherry red lips as his omega craned his neck sideways, pressing a light peck on his lips, before prancing off to the bathroom.

Levi stood there for a moment, blinking, stunned at what just happened. It took a moment before his thoughts caught up to him.

 

“Coming in?” A soft-smelling tanned hand reached out to splash water on himself and Levi almost lost his will right then and there. The memory of taking his omega here before made him hard on the spot. When he didn’t move a small furrow formed on Eren’s brow. “What’s wrong, Levi?”

The older man forcefully brushed aside any thoughts of sex. Right now, there was something more important he had to do.

Looking around them, he realized it wasn’t the best location, but he had only himself to blame for that due to his procrastination earlier. The romantic atmosphere from dinner was already dead. And the longer Levi delayed, the more his nerve dissolved. At least here, Eren couldn’t run off anywhere without getting out of the tub butt-naked; not quickly anyways.

His heartbeat felt like it had to be 200 beats per minute as got down on one knee. Reaching into his slacks, Levi fumbled around for the small velvet box that had been burning a hole in his pocket for the last few hours, if not days. Grasping at the velvet box, he took a deep breath, steadying his thoughts. Shaking as he flipped the lid open, he extended his hand out, the silver band gleaming.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, no words coming out. He probably looked like a fucking gaping fish. Shit, someone kill him right now. How the fuck did normal people do this without having a panic attack? Levi had never been this nervous before. Not when he had to move in with Kenny. Not when taking the LSAT. Not when he started his job. Or that time he was promoted and had to deal with a bunch of shitty underlings who didn’t seem to get the point and he was tempted to commit homicide, not that he did. No, this was the first time he had ever felt such gut-wrenching anxiety consume his entire being.

“Levi…?”

He thought he detected a bit of confusion in Eren’s voice. Shit, maybe the brat wasn’t ready. Or perhaps he didn’t want to marry him. Cold fear seized him at the thought. Levi knew he was overreacting, but it was impossible to prevent the ugly thoughts from surfacing. What if the brat didn’t want him? Had he done something wrong? It was probably the location. Who the hell would want to receive a proposal in the fucking shitter? Fuck, fuck, fuck. If the brat said no, Levi didn’t know what he would do.

Dozens of thoughts, each one worse than the previous, flew through his mind, until he noticed Eren motioning towards him and the ring with his head.

Oh, right. Levi realized he still hadn’t said anything. Shit. The dark-haired man had been so wound up he didn’t realize he hadn’t actually asked _the_ question. Or said anything for that matter. _Great going, shithead. Eren’s clearly not going to say yes now_ , Levi chided himself.

Swallowing a lump the size of a tennis ball, he cleared his throat and tried again. The sight of Eren staring at him worsened his concentration. Unfortunately, the first thing that came into his mind was not the speech he had prepared. Feeling intense frustration at being so unnaturally anxious and not being able to communicate properly, Levi just wanted to get it over with, causing his foul mouth to take over.

“Umm… I know you’re a shitty brat and all, but I, uhh… love you, so… shit, Eren Yeager, will you… uhhh…marry me, brat?”

Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.

Levi couldn’t believe how fucking terrible he sounded. Someone kill him now. If the situation were any less dire, he would have facepalmed right then and there. He stuttered like someone with terrible stage fright. Who in their right mind cursed, swore, and sounded like a fucking broken record when proposing? Evidently him. Levi Ackerman, lawyer who was supposed to be skilled with the English language; it was part of his job to twist words around.

Fuck. He probably should have rehearsed this with Erwin or someone. Hell, even the brat’s overprotective sister would have been better. Eren would never want him after such a royal screw up. If someone had proposed to Levi in the same manner he had just used with his omega, he’d say no to that chicken shit. He figured he should just go get some rope to hang himself now, before the brat rejected him. Maybe bury himself in the Antarctic so he wouldn't need to face anyone he knew after the story of his failed engagement leaked. Get someone to burn his corpse after he died so they couldn’t laugh at his pathetic failure. At least Hange would be happy to experiment on whatever was left of him.

When there wasn’t any reply, Levi felt a bead of cold sweat slide down his back. He had no idea how long he had been kneeling. Shit. He really had fucked up now, hadn’t he? What the hell was he going to do if Eren wanted to break things off given how he had messed everything up? Levi simply couldn’t imagine himself without the brat. Eren was everything to him and after all they’d been through, it was like someone had just cut out his heart and dunked it in ice cold water.

There was a small burst of sound from the brat and he looked up, confused at the sight of Eren trying to suppress his smiles or whatever it was the omega was doing.

“Eren…?”

“Oh my god, Levi…” The brunette finally burst out laughing. “That was hilarious! You should have seen yourself!”

The brat thought he was funny… He couldn’t wrap mind around it. Eren had to be either drunk or high. Normally he’d bet on the first, since he knew the omega didn’t do drugs, but his mate had come home completely sober that evening. So that only left a third possibility of some weird shit, which he couldn’t understand, going on in Eren’s mind. But it did make him feel marginally better, kind of. Still, the brat hadn’t really given him an answer…

Gathering his courage, Levi tried again. “So, umm…will you ma–?”

“Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you, Levi!”

Levi breathed a huge sigh of relief at the statement; the giant, crushing load vanished off his back. The sudden wave of dizziness he felt might have been due to kneeling on the floor for too long and then standing too quickly, or maybe part of him was still just reeling that the love of his life had agreed.

“But why are you asking me now? I’m kind of in the middle of the bathtub, and can’t get out right now.” Eren smiled adorably at him before raising a brow and looking at him as if he had sprouted another head. Then again, Levi thought, if he truly had sprouted a second head, it might have done a better job of proposing than the one he had. Unaware of the older man’s inner ramblings, the omega continued, “I’d prefer not to get the ring wet without looking at it first.”

“I… erm… nevermind.” Levi mumbled, before turning and putting the open box on the countertop. “So…” he began awkwardly.

“Sooo… What are you still waiting for, Levi?” Eren cast him a teasing glance, but the coyness in the gesture didn’t register much in the alpha’s shocked cranium.

“Huh?”

His mind was completely frazzled from everything and it was hard to focus on any one thing. There were so many things Levi wanted to do right now, like get married immediately before the brat could change his mind. He contemplated dousing himself with ice water just to make sure that Eren had actually agreed and this wasn’t a dream. It was all too simple and seemed too unreal to be true.

A light tinkling laugh grabbed his attention. Levi’s eyes immediately latched onto the sea-green ones glittering at him, as that kissable mouth cracked into a full on smile. He loved the sexy upturn of those lips as they turned playful.

“Weren’t you coming to join me in here?” Eren hooked a finger, beckoning, and the alpha automatically took one step forward.

Join his mate in the bathtub…

That was something he could do. A slight modicum of normality flitted through Levi’s brain as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

“What took you so long?”

Eren nuzzled his alpha as they had dried off, placing open-mouthed kisses whenever possible. There hadn’t been anything overtly sexual while they bathed, just a lot of tender caresses and kissing, with the obvious act of cleaning each other off as well. The omega finally had the opportunity to admire the ring on his finger. Watching it glitter in the light, Eren suspected it had to be custom made. Levi was overly possessive and disliked sharing, and the omega imagined that would extend to the ring he chose as well.

It was beautiful, not _too_ ostentatious or extreme. The front seemed to be made of two interwoven bands. A vibrant blue stone rested in the center with smaller white gems – diamonds probably – connected in a thin strip. On the top and bottom of the centerpiece, a thin band of silver arced up, separating the blue and white, and then sloped gently down before twisting back into the band. The rest of the ring was wrought in what appeared to be pure silver, but it could easily have been white gold or even platinum; Eren wasn’t sure. Given the receipt he had accidentally seen, and Levi’s tendency to overdo things when it came to him, it was probably one of the latter two, almost certainly a genuine blue diamond in the middle. On the inside, there was one word inscribed in cursive: _Forever_.

“What are you talking about, brat?”

“Well Mikasa and Armin were asking me some strange questions. ‘Kas actually asked if I was pregnant. Hange also called once immediately asking you whether you had already popped _the_ question.” Eren beamed at his frowning fiancé. He liked the sound of calling Levi more than just his boyfriend or mate. “It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

“You knew?” Eren couldn’t help grinning at the slightly flabbergasted look the older man gave him.

Even if Hange and his friends hadn’t mentioned anything earlier, he had inadvertently seen the receipt and box in Levi’s office a week ago when he had gone looking for a stapler. Seeing the number of zeroes on that slip of paper had surprised the omega so much that when he heard Levi returning, he had fled from the office before getting a good look at the ring. Later that night, when he had calmed down enough to think about it, all the other clues clicked. Eren had been a nervous and excited wreck thinking about it, unable to get any sleep. He wouldn’t have refused if Levi had asked right then and there, but this at least gave him the time to mull it over and become accustomed to the idea of being engaged and eventually married to the male.

Levi hadn’t exactly been his usual self either in the last few days. Everything was fine when talking about their day or during sex, but whenever things were quiet, Eren would see Levi staring at him with an odd light in his eyes.

When he came back home today and Levi was trying to be all courteous and romantic with the candlelight dinner, Eren _knew_ something was up. There had been a constant nervous twitch or hesitancy in his alpha whenever he said or did something. He almost expected it at dinner, but when nothing happened, he just let it go, figuring that eventually his mate would do something. But Eren never expected it would be when he was sitting naked in the bathtub! Nor did he expect to see the multitude of expressions and emotions flitting across Levi’s face as he asked. It was endearing and hopelessly awkward, just the way his mate was at odd intervals. There had even been a slight tremble when he placed the ring on Eren’s finger. Maybe in a few dozen years when they had children and Levi wouldn’t get angry at him for doing so, it’d make for a fun story to retell.

Still, even though he had known about it for some time, the anticipation was bland compared to how happy Eren was when Levi finally proposed.

The alpha continued to stare at him, unblinkingly. Unfortunately, Eren knew his mate’s shell-shocked look and disoriented way of thinking would be over by the end of the night. Grinning to himself, he figured it wouldn’t hurt to tease his _fiancé_ – god, he loved the term – just a little longer.

“I’ve never seen you so _cute_ before, Levi. It’s _adorable_.” He pressed a quick peck to the older man’s cheek. “You should do it more often.”

Levi stared into the empty space as Eren giggled and scampered off, wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. And the ring.

 _His_ ring.

That gorgeous omega had actually said yes.

It took him a few moments to process the rest of what the brat had said, his mind still spinning from the thought that he was engaged now.

Although he had wanted to surprise Eren with the question, the warmth he felt at seeing the face of his beloved filled with happiness had been greater, so Levi couldn’t be less concerned at the moment that Eren had figured it out or had been informed ahead of time. Hange inadvertently letting it slip, if not purposely, given that they were batshit crazy and didn’t know left from right most of the time, could be expected, but Mikasa and Armin too? Shit, was there no one in their circle that knew how to keep a secret? The only reason his omega probably hadn’t heard from Erwin was because they didn’t cross paths that often.

Thinking of his mate, it dawned on him what Eren had just called him. A growl erupted when Levi realized why the omega had run off with that mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oi, Yeager! Get your ass back here, you little shit!”

“Not unless you catch me!”

“You shitty little brat…” Hurriedly toweling the remaining droplets from his body, Levi was definitely going to let Eren know what happened when he was called ‘cute.’ His naughty mate definitely wasn’t getting off the hook tonight.


	34. Office Trysts [Marriage 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 2]**  
>  Levi gets the most unexpected visitor in his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... when I first wrote the previous chapter, I had planned to write a scene with it. However, it felt too close to the actual wedding night, so I changed it up a bit.

“Hey Levi, congratulations again on your engagement! Doing anything special over the weekend with your _honey_?”

As ecstatic as he was that Eren had said ‘yes,’ Levi was getting annoyed at all the well-wishers. Almost a week had passed since he had proposed and most of his colleagues had found out from Hange either last weekend or on Monday. It was now Friday and they were still teasing him about it.

This was a workplace, not a social gathering. Saying congratulations once on his impending nuptials was enough. It was more than plenty. There was no need to drag it out or parade it around like he was doing something completely unheard of. The dark-haired male had made the announcement to his team at the beginning of the week simply as a heads-up, since they would eventually need to cover his workload while he and his brat were away on honeymoon. Everyone else could find out from Eyebrows or shitty-glasses if they wanted to. Besides, knowing Hange as well as he did, the lunatic would annoy him for days anyway.

Levi was still irritated that Hange had told Eren, but the brunette only cackled madly when confronted about it. It was so tempting to slip a little poison into Hange’s drinks or perhaps add something to one of their experiments, but that would just be stooping to the lunatic’s level of immaturity. Perhaps torture. He could tie Hange over a roasting pit and cook them alive. Coyotes or bears would probably be happy for the meal. Hiding the body wasn’t an issue, but Erwin would find out and be pissed, which meant Eren and that overprotective cousin of his would also find out. Besides, chances were that the crazy ass four-eyes would either enjoy it or find some way to escape. God knows what they hid up their sleeves.

 Slamming his office door loudly, Levi slumped back in his chair. His morning had just started, but it was undoubtedly going to be a long day.

…If only he knew.

 

Striding angrily back to his office, he had to suppress his urge to pummel the next thing or person that attempted to interact with him. The meeting with their newest private client, _Dok Enterprise_ , had been a disaster. It was a small company, which should have meant fewer hoops to jump through, but _Dok’s_ team had been insistent on their strategy. Levi knew their suggestion was bound to fail, but they persisted in their claims that this time it would be different. The representatives they sent, Elbringer and Sannes, were unfamiliar with the intricacies of corporate law, thinking that brute force could solve everything. Nile Dok had dropped in as well, but thankfully he didn’t have to work with a guy whose facial hair looked a failed imitation of Don Juan.

Normally he’d refuse the case, but Erwin had called in a favor and the dark-haired alpha _was_ the best at dealing with these types of complications – just not with the people. Maybe Hange could be persuaded to shave off the Dok’s goatee and give the rest of them a bad case of scabies, just for shits and giggles. The shithead would probably look better without it too.

He barely registered the smirks and giggles directed his way as exited the elevator. They were probably all still tittering over his engaged status. Just because he hadn’t shown any interest in a relationship before Eren came around didn’t mean he was some sort of troglodyte. They had way too much time on their hands if they could spend it gossiping about his personal life. Heck, he'd give them the _Dok_ case if they were that bored. Rolling his eyes in disgust, the alpha barreled through the door to his office and slammed it shut behind him, not noticing that the blinds were pulled down.

In hindsight, that might have been a bad idea, since he wasn’t prepared for what happened next. As soon as he crossed the threshold, a familiar scent – the only one able to simultaneously calm his mind yet arouse his body – assaulted his senses.

Eren.

His mate was here… and horny.

“Why the fuck are you here, Eren?” Levi came to a full stop a few steps passed his doorway. The brat was sitting on his desk, right in front of him.

He watched as the brunette unfolded his legs from where they’d been crossed. Those long legs were covered in tight black denim, and Levi couldn't help but look up and down at the rest of Eren’s outfit. A loosened red tie hung around his neck and complemented a fitted white polo shirt which hugged that lean figure perfectly, showing off the omega's physique as his mate popped down from Levi’s desk and faced him.

“What, can't I come visit my fiancé?”

Levi could detect the light teasing tone as his omega sauntered around the desk toward him, hips swaying. The arousal in those dark and dilated pupils was evident as his mate reached out around him to lock the door. The alpha wasn’t too sure what his mate wanted as Eren wrapped arms around him, sliding his hips around as though they were dancing. Soft lips pressed against Levi’s and the lithe arms already wrapped around him began slowly stroking his back.

The older man went stock still. Didn’t Eren know how dangerous it was to tease him like this? He could get fired for it, but that wasn’t the main problem. They were in the middle of his office, which was not soundproofed at all, and there were at least fifty people outside who would be able to hear them if things got heated. Fifty damn spectators who he worked with and had to face on a regular basis. And a good number of them were well-versed in hazing him and enjoyed doing so when given the damn chance. Especially when it came to his relationship with Eren.

As if sensing his reluctance, the hands stroking him moved lower to fiddle with his belt and zipper. Those cherry-red lips followed southward as his mate began to nuzzle at and kiss his clothed groin.

“What are you doing, brat?” Levi barely managed to choke out the question as Eren began to lave his growing erection through his clothes. The alpha’s back was ramrod straight, fists clenched as he tried to restrain himself from doing something he would regret. Like fucking his mate in the office where anyone could hear them.

“I got so lonely thinking about you, Levi.” Nimble fingers freed his burgeoning hard-on, and he felt his naughty omega begin to lick and suck on his shaft.

“Er-Eren, stop that. I’m in the middle of work.”

“But we both know how much you want this.” He felt the omega nuzzle his erection, before standing again to slowly run his hands against his chest and press open lips against Levi’s strained countenance. Those bright eyes glittered naughtily back at him as Eren had the audacity to grind his hips against his. “Look how big _little_ Levi has gotten.”

“You’re the one that caused this in the first place, brat.”

“So? It'd better be me.” Eren chose to ignore the angry glances directed towards him, resuming his playing with that hot member between his hands. He breathed in awe at how big his alpha had gotten in a matter of seconds. “It’s so hard… So long… So delicious looking.”

“Eren…”

Stroking the entire length of his alpha’s shaft a few more times, he watched with anticipation as Levi’s hardness rose to full mast. And even though he had seen it before, seeing it again was very impressive. The ruddy tip and peachy length bulging with veins, tip leaking with precum.

“Or should I try something a little different?” Eren squeezed the base of Levi’s cock, making it clear what he meant. As payback for excessive teasing once, he had dealt his own version of punishment on the dark-haired male one afternoon. Namely, Levi had been prevented from orgasming until the absolute end of their session when Eren couldn’t stand the pent-up arousal he had created in himself either. Between blowing his mate, masturbating in front of him, and touching Levi all over, sometimes with the vibe, it was no surprise that after all was over, they were both wiped out from marathon sex.

“Fuck no.” Levi’s voice held just the slightest twinge of nervousness.

When the omega’s hand didn’t move, the alpha had a small moment of real panic. Eren had told him that he had gotten over the incident from back then, but what he was doing right now and where he was doing it, reminded Levi painfully clearly that in a twisted sense, this retribution had been somewhat deserved. It had been fun to tease Eren that day, but comparatively speaking, the alpha preferred it when the sexy side of his mate was for his eyes only.

“You sure? You came a lot last time.”

“Fuck no, brat. Especially not here.”

“If you say so.” Lips pressed against his, before Eren moved away.

Standing was all Levi could manage as his mate shimmied back down his body to refocus attention on his shaft. Long licks moved from his base to the tip as his mate greedily wet his entire length. Dimples graced the omega’s cheeks as Eren winked at him, before bobbing his head down. The brat was sucking on his dick as if that part of him were the most delicious Popsicle he had ever eaten. Mischievous green eyes stared back at him as those cherry red lips wrapped around his length, taking more of him with each movement.

Of course, Eren knew just how to suck his cock and how he liked it. Running the flat of his tongue against the underside, pressing against the ridges and veins. Levi could feel the pleased hums along his length. Dirty wet slurping sounds filled the room as his mate began sucking him in deeper and harder each time. Those bright green-eyes flickered between his cock and his face, but the way his mate was kneeling submissively on the ground with a mouth full of dick was too much.

Giving into his instinct, Levi grabbed his mate’s head and thrust into that warm hot cavern. The fragile strands of his rationality snapped as he growled, “Is this what you want, brat? To drink my cum like the lewd bitch you are? Be covered and filled with it?”

Of course the only response was the sounds of breathing and more eager humming as Eren deepthroated him. Fucking brat with no fucking gag reflex.

It might have been the frustration of dealing with a bunch of shitheads, or wanting to punish Eren for surprising and not listening to him, or maybe the fact that Hange and a bunch of nosy assholes were outside wanting to know what was going on, but Levi felt his orgasm approach much faster than usual. It was impossible to slow down inside the wet heat of his mate’s mouth, seeing those blue-green eyes twinkling as the omega took him in easily. The pressure built up and he found his stomach clenching, trying to stave off the inevitable.

But Eren’s mouth was so hot and absolutely perfect. He began to lose all sense of rational thought. Stifling the openmouthed groans as best as possible, the sensations running down to the head of his cock were overwhelming. Wildly bucking his hips, Levi emptied himself into his mate’s orifice. As expected, Eren had no problem swallowing all his cum. There was a satisfied smile as his omega finished up by licking clean every droplet and seeming massively satisfied while doing so. Those swollen red lips took their time to capture every last bit of seed that had spilled.

Levi wasn't done yet and judging by the brat's coy smile, neither was Eren.

“Hands on the desk, Eren.” He growled, stalking the brunette's movements as the omega happily ran over and placed his hands on the desk he had been sitting on moments ago. The tight black jeans did nothing to hide that pert ass sticking out, legs spread comfortably apart, perfect for banging. Levi could smell the arousal coming out of Eren from a mile away.

 

“Hurry up Levi… I’ve been fantasizing about this for _days_.” Levi had teased him about it in bed once before and the idea had been sitting in his head, fermenting. Since they worked in different places, it wasn’t easy, but it could be done. The larger issue had been how to convince the alpha to do something in his office when the older man was such a stickler for rules at times. But bent over with his hands on the desk and his back arched invitingly to his mate, Eren considered his strategy a success.

And yes, it was partially to get back at his mate for what had happened before at the mall. Eren knew no one would barge into the older male’s office without knocking, so there was no chance of someone coming in. And with Hange and Armin’s help, he knew that their engagement was a hot topic around the office these days. His fiancé had been coming home slightly irritated by how much attention was being paid to the whole affair, but conversely, it also made it the best time if he wanted everyone to help get his vengeance against Levi.

Eren found his pants being roughly pulled down, and he trembled in anticipation when he finally felt something hot rub against his ass. The thought of Levi taking him here made him twitch as the blunt tip was positioned against his entrance.

“Fuck.”

“Maybe I should, ahnnn… be your – ah! – secretary.”

Eren panted as he was suddenly breached by his alpha, the cussing of his fiancé muted by his own words. Levi immediately began thrusting into him at a bruising pace. Aside from the night they had gotten engaged, the last few days since then had been fulfilling, but their sex lives had taken a softer edge. Their lovemaking was more tender and gentle, with Levi treating him almost like something fragile. His heart was warm at the sweet kisses the older man showered on him. His mate took the time to slowly explore every nook and cranny of his body, driving him to the precipice with the utmost care. It wasn’t bad; it was amazing actually and he loved it, but Eren also liked the rough and dirty tumbles they had.

The alpha’s speed now was ruthless, demanding, and just what Eren had been craving. Fast and forceful thrusts bordering on bruising, driving deep inside him. Each time Levi penetrated him a surge of electricity ran through his body making him cry out. His vision was going blank from all the pleasure he was feeling. The omega had long since given up suppressing his breathing and it was getting more difficult to stop the loud moans that escaped each time Levi hit a particularly sensitive spot.

“Hange said – ah! – they could f -ah! – find me a spot here…”

“Doing what? Getting your brains fucked out?” The sinful growl made him tremble. “Cause that’s what I’d be doing if you worked here.”

“But – ah, Levi! – isn't one of your mghh...” he whimpered at the sudden change in angle, “jobs, to fuck me? Uhnnn… I could be – ah! – your exclusive – ah! – secretary…”

“With cum dripping out of your ass all the time?” Levi growled at the idea of filling his mate with cum. Pumping his lewd mate full of his seed until Eren couldn’t live without the feel of it inside him. The alpha already knew Eren loved giving him head almost as much as the omega loved feeling it enter his ass. “How many loads should I shoot in you? One? Two? All of it?”

The idea of the alpha emptying himself completely was a bit much. From all their times together, Eren knew that even once was a lot. Like the previous blowjob, it took multiple mouthfuls to swallow the sticky mess, but feeling it slide down his throat, or better yet, inside him made him so fucking horny for more.

“That’s too much… Le…VI!”

The omega had already been heavily aroused before Levi even appeared, imagining the exact situation happening right now, but it became too much when a hand palmed his erection and began stroking him in rhythm with the thrusts. He tried to suppress the scream that was building as he came, but it erupted as a loud yell of Levi’s name. The dark-haired male wasn’t far behind; hips slamming into him before feeling the familiar sensation of cum flooding his channel.

The combined sounds of their breathing filled the room as Levi rested against his mate. He couldn’t believe he had just done that. Thankfully there hadn’t been any important documents on his desk and Eren had locked the door earlier. As much as he regretted giving into his impulses, it had been a good fuck.

Pulling out to clean up the mess that had been made, he realized that they hadn’t used a condom.

“Shit. What are we going to do about cleaning this up?” Fingers wiped against his mate’s dilated entrance, smearing the pearly white that had started dripping out.

Eren stifled a giggle seeing the frustrated look on Levi’s face. It was so like the dark-haired man to think about cleaning up after a round of deliciously satisfying sex.

“You shouldn’t have pulled out then. But don’t worry.” He reached into his pocket, surprising Levi with the foreign object he pulled out. Levi’s attention had been too focused elsewhere to even realize that Eren had hidden something like that in his pants. “I’ve got that covered.”

It was only two to three inches long, made of hard black silicone with a wide base. A small part of Levi growled at the thought of something filling his mate that wasn’t him, but it quieted down after seeing how much shorter and thinner it was. Eren better not be getting off on the plug, otherwise he’d burn the damned thing right here and now. The purpose of the toy was something different after all.

Eren could almost imagine the darkening in Levi’s eyes as he quickly shoved the toy into his dilated entrance. Squirming slightly as his body adjusted to the base of the triangular object, he tried pulling on it, satisfied when it refused to budge. Levi’s cock always left him feeling empty, so the omega had made sure to buy a large one just so it wouldn’t slip out. It definitely did not compare to the real thing though.

“Where the fuck did you buy that?” Levi prodded at the embedded plug, growling at the small whimpers Eren made when he tugged on it. If the alpha really wanted to pull it out, he could have, but the toy held secure against those light teasing pulls. All thoughts of work had been banished from his mind the moment he entered his mate; all he wanted to do now was pull that damned contraception out and claim his mate a few more times.

“Online. Now stop playing with it, Levi.” Swatting his mate’s hand away, even though he was getting horny at the prospect of another round, Eren knew they needed to clean up before their private time was over. The small interruption had been fun and unlike the previous time at the mall, those in the office knew not to bother Levi while they were together behind closed doors. They would, however, rib fun at the older male, which was part of what the omega had intended. The omega was happy to let Hange get the rest of his revenge for him.

“Shit. And you’re going to be keeping that in you the whole day?”

“Who knows? You’ll just have to come back home to find out.” There was a wink as the brunette proceeded to kneel down to clean off the remaining traces of seed from his cock. Levi’s erection had softened quite a bit, but feeling the roughness of Eren’s tongue made him remember what happened a little earlier. The omega wore a satisfied smile like a cat with its face in the cream, as Eren licked the last of the white fluid off and sat back to admire his handiwork. “There you’re all cleaned.”

That seemed to pull Levi out of his daze, as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Fuck Yeager. I can’t believe you just fucking slid a plug into your ass after we fucked in my office.” Wiping his hand with a disinfectant wipe, Levi automatically tidied up his pants, still staring at the omega. “You better not be going to work after this.”

“Who knows? But part of you will be coming with me.” There was a waggle of Eren’s ass as his mate cleaned himself and the small mess he had made by climaxing.

The dark-haired man groaned. Eren did not just say what he did. When they finished cleaning up, he breathed in anticipation as the younger male leaned down to breathe against his ear.

“I’ll tell you this though. It doesn’t feel as good as having you inside, but it’s just as hot and I can feel your cum sloshing inside me. Maybe I’ll get pregnant. You never know.”

“Fuck…Eren…” Levi couldn’t believe his omega had become such a tease. Although he wasn’t sure what to think about his mate being pregnant – they were barely engaged – the alpha had half a mind to keep the omega here for the rest of the day. It would be so easy to pull out that anal plug and thrust back into the loosened channel meant for his exclusive use. It was a good thing he had more self-restraint and although a small part of him wanted to drag his omega down onto the chair and watch Eren bounce on his dick, Levi knew it was neither the time nor place.

Before he could say or do anything, he felt a small peck against his cheek.

“I need to go now. See you at home, Levi!”

Then just as quickly as the brat had attacked him, Eren was gone. Dumbly slumping back into his chair, he could hear the farewells as Eren walked into the hall. Levi was aware that more than a few papers had fallen off his desk and needed to be picked up, but he couldn’t expend the energy to move just yet.

What the fuck had just happened?

The alpha really had no clue what to think about the interaction. Levi felt a tad used, slightly pleased, but mainly confused. Eren would have never done that if he didn’t want to, since the brat could be really stubborn when it came to certain things. If anything, the omega had _planned_ for everything that happened and was happy with the outcome. That fucking brat had actually thought it through from tight pants to butt plug. His mate had to have balls of steel to do such a thing.

The rest of the damn department probably heard what had happened, and he wouldn’t put it beyond Hange to actually bug his office. Although the walls and glass were designed to help suppress _some_ noise, since they often dealt with sensitive matters, the sounds which escaped Eren had not been that subtle. Though it was lunchtime, the dark-haired male had a gut feeling that many of the employees had not gone out for lunch, but rather hung around the office. Eren was treated like a celebrity around _Survey Corps_ at times, since he had ‘tamed’ Levi who was infamous for being taciturn and unfriendly, when the brat was just a brat.

Glancing down at his scattered papers filled with nonsensical letters and numbers, the only thing the alpha knew for certain was that a certain plug-wearing brat was going to be the fucking death of him.


	35. House Shopping [Marriage 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 3]**
> 
> Levi and Eren go house shopping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last major appearance by Jean. And the revenge Levi said he would be getting (way back when Eren was in university for the whole dick incident), he finally does... kind of anyways.

Jean sighed as he looked back at the bickering couple behind him. Normally he would have told them to shut up or refused to help them altogether, but dealing with Eren and Levi was tricky. Jean knew his chances at winning against the latter were nonexistent, and arguing with the former would only result in him being painfully killed by the latter. After seeing the sound beating that the shorter alpha had given to Reiner back in the day, and knowing the older male had one-upped Mikasa, Jean knew better than to press his luck. The man was dangerous, lethal even.

He didn’t know what to think about the couple, especially Levi.

At first glance, Eren’s mate wasn’t much of a threat being short and all, but after knowing the man for even just a little while, Jean was intimated by Levi Ackerman. It was freaky how the guy’s expression never changed, like in the Terminator movies or something, except when he got angry. Even then, there wasn’t that much of a shift from his neutral expression. Jean had no clue how the suicidal bastard was able to stand to be around such an enigma, let alone be able to read his expressions and flirt with him, which was what Eren had been doing until Jean had walked out of the room. Maybe it was because the man didn’t like him, but if Jean had not seen Eren’s mate smiling at his friend the way he did, he would have never have guessed them to be so enamored with one another.

Eren defended the man vigorously whenever anything bad was said about his mate. And Jean knew better than to make fun of Eren or their relationship within earshot of the older male, lest he receive another death glare and everything else that was promised once in private. He did not want to get on the bad side of Eren’s mate. If looks could literally kill, that grey gaze would. Worse, Levi Ackerman _would_ deliver on his promise if he got on the man’s bad side.

Then there were the weird-ass smirks Levi kept sending his way. Or the secretive whispers he’d give to Eren after pointing at Jean, especially if he caught Jean staring at them. It seemed like they were always in some sort of improper embrace, as though the dark-haired midget was showing off and purposely enjoying making him feel uncomfortable. Eren, being the suicidal bastard he was, Jean could understand. But not Eren's mate.

He really didn’t know Eren’s fiancé all that well. Eren’s twenty-first birthday had been the first time he had met Levi Ackerman, but the man was antisocial and hardly talkative, so it wasn’t like they had any real conversation. He knew that the older man worked at _Survey Corps_ and was fairly well off, but other than that, he’d only heard occasional tidbits from Armin or Eren about the alpha. All Jean was really certain of was that it was a better idea to stay on the man’s good side.

He had been bringing the engaged couple to look at houses over the last two weeks, but it was exasperating to say the least. If the two of them weren’t making out in one of the rooms somewhere, then they were arguing over the place. Everything was up for debate; from the lack of soundproofing, which Jean secretly thought was a legitimate concern after these past two weeks, to the cost, which was Eren’s concern since Levi could easily afford any of the homes they looked at, to the lack of hardwood floors, which Levi believed would be infinitely easier to clean than carpeting.

Even the smallest reason could end up disqualifying a place with one or the other of them. Such was the case with one house, which both of them had agreed was pretty close to perfect but had an island that was just slightly too tall. Jean supposed that counter height did matter when it came to prepping food, but the reason it didn’t work for Levi and Eren was because it made kitchen sex, yes _kitchen sex_ difficult. The suicidal bastard and the midget had actually positioned themselves to test the height. Jean internally vowed he was not going anywhere near that island, or any kitchen counter in any of the houses they were viewing for that matter. Honestly, he wished they would just choose and get it over with already; it was driving him insane.

He really didn’t want to know what sort of kinky things Yeager did in private. Jean had no idea, and honestly did not want to learn, how the fuck one took something so fucking big up the ass. Eren was a suicidal bastard for doing so. Something that big – if what the brunette had told him before was valid – would hurt like a motherfucking bitch. He also couldn’t fathom the overwhelming sexual attraction they had for one another; they could barely keep their hands to themselves. And at this point, Jean didn’t care whether it was because they were teasing him or they were truly just that horny, but it was driving him nuts. He was still traumatized from overhearing Eren having phone sex with the man back during their college graduation trip to Vegas.

That night, Jean had the misfortune of being pulled from his slumber by the sound of Eren jacking himself off on speakerphone with his mate and begging to be fucked. Jean had certainly watched porn before, though not of the gay variety since he wasn’t attracted to men. But holy shit, the sounds Yeager was making should’ve been illegal. Jean had just laid there silently pretending to be asleep; it wasn’t like he could’ve done anything else. Levi would’ve kicked his ass for having heard the omega in the first place, if Eren hadn’t gotten into a scuffle with him first. And Mikasa would do the same if she ever found out that someone had upset or embarrassed her best childhood friend.

Before that night, a part of him still hadn’t really believed that Yeager was getting screwed in the ass. Or maybe it was more like Jean didn’t really think that gay sex even felt good. Fitting something that large into something that tight just seemed painfully wrong somehow. But evidently Eren, fucking insane maniac that he was, not only liked but needed something stuck up there even when masturbating. And made it sound like the most wonderful thing in the entire world. To each their own, he figured. He just wished that his friend would have done it somewhere private. Jean didn’t want to know about the bastard’s gay sex life.

A loud cry grabbed his attention and he turned around.

In retrospect, it was a fucking terrible idea.

Flushing and muttering to himself about the couple who were currently making out behind him yet again, he turned away. Levi’s hands were under Eren’s shirt and in his pants and the suicidal bastard didn’t seem to care, frantically humping the shorter man. Jean rolled his eyes. Any more than that and they _would_ be having sex.

For fuck’s sake, didn’t they have a fucking sense of decency? It was like they really _were_ doing it on purpose. Of course, those other times he had seem them together had all been in a much larger crowd, and now it was only a crowd of one – himself. Maybe they had some sort of exhibitionist kink. Jean was just thankful that at least they had not fucked in front of him. Yet.

If it weren’t for the ludicrous commission he’d get from this sale, and if Eren was not his friend, Jean would have walked out a long time ago. But this was probably his best chance of breaking into the real-estate market, especially with a potential sale a million dollars or more.

Hurriedly punching out a message to Marco about grabbing drinks later that night, he tried to recall scenes from the Game of Thrones episode he watched last night in an attempt to erase all those other _things_ from his mind. Banging his head lightly against the wall as another moan broke out behind him, Jean wondered how much longer he would be subject to this torture.

 

“How about this one, Levi?”

The alpha didn’t say a word, quietly assessing and measuring the usefulness of the walk-in closet and bathtub connected to the master bedroom suite. They had spent the past two weekends and a couple of weekday afternoons looking at houses. When they had first decided to purchase a new home, Eren hadn’t expected it to take so long.

The house they were currently viewing was in one of the quieter neighborhoods of Trost, almost at the outskirts of the city. The area had been rezoned and developed just over a decade ago. It was a two-story Victorian-style with a very spacious backyard and porch. The property was the last one at the end of the street and backed out into a ravine which was inaccessible given the hundred-foot drop. The trees in the backyard and surrounding area gave the house a modicum of privacy from the neighbors. The basement was already finished and better yet, all the rooms were soundproofed. It was around four thousand square feet with a three car garage. Along with the usual kitchen, dining room, office, laundry room and so on, it came with five bedrooms, one of which was on the first floor and could be easily remodeled into another office space. Moreover, the basement would be perfect as an entertainment room, especially with how soundproofed the rest of the house was.

The exterior was a combination of stone and cedar shake siding, painted in a rich earthy brown with white trim, while inside it was full of neutral tones and mostly cream colored walls. With the giant trees as the backdrop, it almost seemed like a cabin. Aside from the office and guest bedroom, the entire first floor was hardwood – which would be easier for cleaning – while the upstairs was carpeted. A few of the bedrooms were more decorated with pinks and greens, likely because the current seller had two younger children. The master bedroom painted in a very light, neutral gray was on the other end of the house and came with a small private balcony overlooking the yard.

Although Eren didn’t really see the need for a large house, aside from any future eventuality of children, he could understand snapping up the opportunity when the housing market was weak and prices were the cheapest they had been in almost two decades. And some of the properties, such as the one they were currently viewing, were just incredible.

For the omega, though, financial savings had not been the impetus to purchase new accommodations.

Eren didn’t like the idea of continuing to live as a freeloader in Levi’s condo. His mate never called him one, but he certainly felt like it since he didn’t help with rent or the original cost of buying the place. After their engagement, the perception had only increased. Purchasing a house wouldn’t really solve this, since the older male would still end up covering a larger portion of the cost, but their current place was under Levi’s name only. Although Eren liked the location, décor, and furniture, the younger male felt that a new place, one that would be new for both of them, would actually feel more like ‘theirs.’ When he had brought up the idea to his mate, Levi had said it wasn’t a bad idea, since it was a fairly good time to enter the housing market, which was why they were currently house shopping rather than just getting another condo together.

They had probably looked through a dozen properties in the last few days. Some of them were obvious no-goes because of the price, location, or layout. One of them had an incomplete basement, and Levi vehemently opposed its purchase because of all the dust that would result from renovating and finishing it. At one point they had discussed purchasing a plot of land and hiring architects to build the house for them, but neither of them wanted to wait that long and Levi hated dealing with anything dirty, such as construction sites.

Finding the right place was difficult. This was Eren’s first time looking at houses, and he really wasn’t familiar with the market or the many options out there. That was why they had ended up asking Jean to assist them. The horse face had assisted with a few sales, but had never been in charge of one. Originally, the omega had thought of going without a realtor, but it was really difficult without the expertise of someone who knew what they were talking about… not that horse face’s ramblings made sense to Eren most of the time.

They could have gone with someone else, but considering that realtors made ludicrous commissions of two or three percent of the sales price, and the uncertainty of how a stranger might react to Levi’s abrasive personality, the couple felt it would be better to go with someone they were familiar with. Apparently, the dark-haired alpha had scared off previous realtors when purchasing his condo, and wasn’t looking forward to a repeat. Eren wasn’t too surprised when he found out.

Surprisingly, Jean was fairly serious about showing them various properties on the market. And the horse face was surprisingly knowledgeable about each of the properties being sold and some hidden gems that would have been difficult to locate otherwise.

The only problem was that his fiancé, who was normally known for being taciturn and serious, was acting suspiciously out of character. When his mate’s arms first came around him, the omega had been pleasantly surprised. The alpha was not known for public displays of affection, so having the older male coming up from behind to embrace him was a nice change. However, it escalated rather quickly from there. Levi didn’t even try to be subtle with his actions the first time he kissed Eren in full view of Jean. It wasn’t just a light peck, but one of those hot and heavy kisses that involved tongue.

Later, when Eren confronted Levi about it, it turned out that the alpha was still in a snit over the whole ‘dick size’ affair back on his twenty-first birthday and blamed his friend for instigating it. So in a sense, this was a form of twisted vengeance Levi was extracting from both Jean and Eren. The brunette couldn’t really complain much, however, since it was his mate who was getting really hands-on with him. Although he was embarrassed, Eren did enjoy the make-out sessions and he could easily see the effect they had on horse face, which just made it more tempting to tease his friend.

Levi’s other reason for constantly groping and grinding on Eren was that the alpha wanted to know whether the heights and spatial layouts of the rooms would be conducive when they were having sex later. That made him a little uncomfortable, so he tried to not have his mate’s actions escalate _too_ much.

“Hmm… I like the tub.”

“Levi…” Eren groaned, knowing what the dark-haired male was implying. The tub his mate was looking at was a Jacuzzi tub – there was also a second shower stall in the bathroom – about three times the size of a standard bathtub and twice as deep. It had a rounded triangular shape with grooves and a wide granite ledge.

It seemed that despite the older architectural style of the home’s exterior, the current owner had completely modernized the interior. The dichotomy of old and new actually made it quite nice. From the outside, he had expected something much darker and somber inside, but the interior exuded a warm, neutral impression.

“What? It’s the perfect height, much deeper and larger than all the other ones.” Then, as the omega had predicted, Levi’s voice dropped into that deep, bedroom tone. From the corner of his eye, Eren could see Jean make a beeline out of the bathroom. “Imagine all the _fun_ we could have.”

As much he agreed that having a more spacious tub was better for certain nighttime activities and it would be fun to have the hot water spouts, it was neither the time nor the place.

“You should really stop teasing Jean, Levi.”

“Kirstein?” The male snorted derisively. “It’s his fault I have to deal with shitty four-eyes and their dick jokes.”

“It’s been almost three years…”

“Tch, you mean the bastard’s been lucky for three years. Hange still bugs me about it.”

“Levi…” Eren sighed, lacking the will to continue arguing with his mate about that particular issue. Admittedly, it was amusing to watch horse face get all red-faced and stammering, but the omega felt bad about being part of the reason his friend was so discomfited.

“Admit it, brat. You like it when I do this.” Before Eren could help it, he found a familiar pair of lips crash onto his.

 

* * *

 

“Home sweet home.” Levi heard his omega sigh as they unloaded the last of their boxes into the foyer of their new home; they had ended up purchasing the five bedroom house next to the ravine.  He was exhausted, but Eren looked even worse for wear. A moving company had helped them bring everything over, but even with how physically fit he was, all that heavy lifting would make anyone tired. “I’m glad we’re finally done.”

“Fuck, yes.”

They both were relieved. Even though Levi wasn’t overly extravagant when it came to creature comforts, there more things than either of them had expected in the many cabinets and drawers of the old place. All their combined books alone filled several boxes and weighed a shit ton.

But they had gotten a really good deal on the property. Levi had debated with Eren whether to rent, Airbnb, or sublet the condo, but after much discussion, they decided it was just easier to sell the thing. Kirstein would be happy with the commission and they could use the revenue to help pay down the bulk of the mortgage. A good portion of their savings had gone to pay the mortgage, and even with the sale of the condo, which had almost tripled in value in the last decade, it would still take another two to three years before it was fully paid off.

They had officially moved in last week and cleaned the entirety of the new house. There was no way the alpha was going to begin life in a new place before it was _clean_. The previous owners had been fairly good with it, so it had only taken one entire day to clean the entire place. By the time they were done, some of the larger furniture, such as a new bed and sofa set, were delivered, which made moving in infinitely easier.

But after all the packing, and the soon-to-happen unpacking, Levi needed a break. They would probably order in for dinner, but most of the essentials for living were already unpacked. It was the other things like books, miscellaneous ornaments, kitchenware and gadgetry, and the extra clothes, which still needed to be sorted. Normally, the alpha would have insisted on unpacking everything right away, but he figured that an additional day wouldn’t hurt. There were also a few more pieces of furniture arriving later in the week, so they would probably have to move things around anyways.

“Come on, brat. Let’s try out that new tub.” Reaching out, he grabbed Eren by the hand and tugged his exhausted mate up the stairs to the giant Jacuzzi tub awaiting them.


	36. Roses and Chocolate Fondue [Marriage 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 4]**
> 
> Roses are red, violets are blue,  
> Here's how Levi & Eren celebrated Valentine's,  
> ... just for you.
> 
> Okay... but seriously... this is the Valentine's Day chapter for our lovebirds!

“I’m back.” Eren muttered to no one in particular as he shut the garage door behind him and took off his shoes.

He knew Levi had gotten caught up in some ‘bureaucratic bullshit’ and would be coming home at least an hour later than usual. Chances were that it was going take longer than that. Sighing, he made his way to the kitchen. The prospect of eating dinner by himself on Valentine’s Day was depressing; after all the crap he had to deal with at work that day, he had just wanted to spend the rest of the day with his fiancé.

It was their first Valentine’s since moving into the new house in early December of last year, and Eren was miffed about Levi not being around. The house felt much too large for two people most of the time, and being by himself with an absentee fiancé only exacerbated his loneliness. They used only a few of the rooms on a regular basis, and more rooms simply meant more cleaning. Not that he minded cleaning, remembering some the wicked things they had enjoyed while doing so. They had literally christened each and every room after settling in. It had been followed by a thorough round of cleaning the house, which again devolved into sex since Levi ‘loved seeing his ass’ when the omega was cleaning. However, as fun as being in the spacious house was when they were together, it was that much lonelier without Levi.

Flicking the light switch as he wandered into the kitchen, he was surprised to see a bouquet of red roses and a large elegant box of chocolates setting on the marble countertop. Levi must have gotten them and returned home sometime during his lunch break, since he had left the house before Eren as usual and they weren’t there when the younger man had left for work. Humming in appreciation, as he examined his favorite brand of chocolate, he found a small note tucked beneath the ribbon. Flipping it open, the omega’s heart let out a small skip at Levi’s thoughtfulness.

_Eren,_

_Happy Valentine’s Day, brat. I know we promised to spend this year’s together after what happened last time, so forgive me for breaking our promise. In the meantime, these are for you. I know how much you like them, so try not to eat all of them before I get back._

_-Levi_

It was curt, and not too fluffy, just the way Levi was when he was trying to show affection. Last year, Valentine’s had been on a Sunday, but they had to postpone their date after Erwin had some last-minute business crisis that he needed Levi to deal with. They had been able to celebrate with dinner the following evening, but it just wasn’t the same thing.

Eyeing the box of artisan chocolates, Eren had half a mind to devour them just to spite the alpha for missing out again. Although the man hated sweets, the omega knew how much his mate enjoyed sharing them mouth-to-mouth with him. Giving into temptation, he popped one into his mouth, feeling the creamy dark truffle melt on his palate. Moaning lightly at the bittersweet confection, Eren was about to consume another one when the faint smear of chocolate on his finger caught his attention.

 

Levi was undone by the sight of that naked gorgeous sun-kissed skin lazing in the scented water covered with rose petals. The faint sound of the Jacuzzi dulled down as he switched off the jet streams to get a better look at Eren. Steam swirled, slowly rising and ghosting gently over his mate’s skin like a lover would. The same way he wanted to caress that sun-kissed skin with his hands and lips.

Those bright aquamarine eyes looking at him, half-lidded, were filled with wicked promises. A sultry, inviting smile was on those crimson lips stained dark with chocolate. Eren’s pink tongue peeked out licking a corner before a finger came up to leisurely wipe the sticky sweetness away. The omega’s sinful mouth opened, making a slow scene of sucking and licking on his own digit. Small breathless sighs escaped as those eyes batted back at him, teasingly.

“Mmmm…”

“Fuck, Eren.” He breathed heavily, trying to control his frazzled senses. But it only succeeded in him smelling more of the roses, chocolate, _and_ his mate’s scent.

The scene was something right out of a porno. Something meant to tempt men to fall into depravity. Like the song sirens sang to lure sailors into jumping into the ocean to be with them. Levi would have murdered anyone else who saw his mate like this. Eren was already so attractive, such that it was complete sensory overload when combined with everything else.

It was so fucking erotic and sensual at the same time, Levi was popping a raging boner so hard it was painful.

The alpha had wondered where the box of chocolates and bouquet of roses he had left for his mate had gone. He knew Eren was home and they weren’t on the table when he returned. And here he thought he was being romantic. The moment he had gotten a message from Erwin telling him the meeting was delayed, he had left the office to head to the flower and chocolate shop before sneaking home to leave the items and the note for Eren, and then head back to work. They normally celebrated Valentine’s with a nice dinner out, maybe some chocolates or champagne, and ending by making love… but shit, Levi had not expected this when he came home. The fucking brat would even make an angel fall from heaven with that come-hither look.

“Welcome home, _Levi_ …”

Eren practically purred his name. Those eyes never left his while his mate used his other hand to fondle his chest. Fingers rolled over those dusky buds, pinching and caressing those delicious-looking hardened nubs. The omega’s tongue lazily traced his own lips, his body seeming to undulate under the water. It was hard to tell with the tall walls of the Jacuzzi tub. Regardless, Levi would bet his fiancé was already ready for his cock from the way Eren looked.

“Shit. Are you trying to kill me, Eren?”

“Maybe…” Attempting to shrug off his shirt, the alpha could barely keep his eyes off his mate. Distracted by the alluring sight, it took him several tries and much longer than usual to shuck all the buttons off, silently cursing whoever the fuck designed buttonholes to begin with. The brat ran his hands over his body and beneath the water before bringing them back up to suck on his fingers. There was a sly wink as Eren reached for a small bowl next to the tub. “…is it working? How is my alpha feeling right now?”

Levi swallowed hard as his mate dipped a strawberry into the small bowl of chocolate, bringing it up to his mouth again and making a show of sucking and nibbling on the red fruit, bit by agonizing bit. A seductive smile was on those lips as Eren unhurriedly licked his arm from elbow to fingertip, chasing after the thin trail of chocolate that had trickled there, eyes half-lidded and glazed with desire.

The alpha was sure he was going to spontaneously combust on the spot.

They normally avoided mixing food and sex, since it got messy so fucking easily. Plus, he didn’t really like sugary sweet things. But none of it mattered now. Hell, he would devour those chocolate-coated lips and then some.

Levi wasn’t sure how he managed to undress himself, let alone make it across the room to the tub, without falling and breaking his neck. His eyes were glued to the mesmerizing sight in front of him, as Eren continued to tease him with those slow, unhurried movements.

 

“Isn’t there something else you want to lick, Eren?” The velvety smoothness in Levi’s tone sent shivers down his spine.

His mate sat at the edge of the tub, legs outstretched and immersed in the water, while palming that long and thick cock. A bead of precum had formed on the tip and Eren’s mouth watered at thought of tasting of his alpha’s member.

The first time he’d sucked Levi off, back when they had started out, had been weird and it ached to hold his jaw wide open for so long. Eren had been certain that it wouldn’t fit, but somehow it did. After a few more times, he learned that the trick was to loosen his jaw. He had also almost choked the first time. The taste wasn’t gross, just weird with tones of salt like Levi’s skin, musk, a bitter tang, but also a faint smattering of sweetness. But now, it turned him on knowing that he was the one who could make Levi groan, when it was typically the other way around.

It wasn’t just any dick he loved. The thought of sucking off another man had never occurred to Eren before meeting Levi; he wasn’t even sure what his sexuality was. But when it came to his mate, all the rules changed. Hange might have been onto something when they jokingly asked if bodily fluid exchange had any effect in a mated couple. Perhaps he was plain horny or it was a conditioned reflex, but there always seemed to be an aphrodisiac-like quality whenever the omega gave head to his mate. Tasting that heavy sac and sucking on that velvety length. The scent of his alpha was also stronger there. Sex between them was always good, but there was just something about watching the normally fiercely in control male lose his cool that gave Eren a complete head rush. Plus the taste and smell of Levi’s seed, with that hint of sweet aftertaste like the tea he drank, and the feel of it like warm cream sliding down his throat, was intoxicating.

Swallowing the rest of the strawberry he had been chewing on, he dipped his fingers in the melted chocolate, deliberately swirling it around. Licking some of the dripping liquid off, he ran his fingers around that ruddy length, coating all nine or so inches with the warm, sugary confection. Wetting his lips, Eren bent forward and began to lick the sugary hardness, humming in appreciation as he did. The delicious combination of two of his favorite things – chocolate and Levi’s cock – made a heady blend of sweet and salty. All it needed was the addition of his alpha’s seed and Eren felt like he could suck on it for days.

Moving his mouth down, he took his time licking and sucking on the velvet soft skin. From base to tip, no part was left spared. He gently popped one of Levi’s balls into his mouth, sucking and cleaning off the sensitive skin, before doing the same with the other. Judging from their size, it was no wonder that the alpha’s seed was always thick and sticky, despite how many times they did it. Slowly pumping the turgid shaft with his hands, the omega smeared what was left of the melted chocolate over the length as he made his way back up to the tip. Low groans came from above him as Eren took his time cleaning off the mess he made.

He could feel Levi throb as he slowly took him into his mouth. Thank god for his lack of a gag reflex. The omega loved being able to feel Levi fuck and ejaculate in his mouth. Bending his head forward, he slowly lowered his mouth to take in more of his alpha’s member. His tongue was flat as Eren slowly sucked and swallowed that sticky warm sweetness off. Hands fisted in his hair as Levi groaned. The omega would have grinned at the sounds escaping his mate if he weren’t busy cleaning off said alpha’s member with his mouth.

Giving one final lick, making sure that there was no more trace of chocolate on his mate or his hands. The sweet creamy taste of chocolate had been gradually replaced with a familiar saltiness of Levi’s skin as he swiped over the velvety soft head. Eren could tell from the low groans Levi was making that his mate was close.

Eyeing the flutes of chilled champagne in the corner that he had set aside earlier, Eren grinned and reached a hand out. After taking a small sip and filling his mouth with bubbly, he moved back and carefully opened his mouth and swallowed Levi’s girth.

“Fuck! Eren…”

Humming around that thick length, he sucked the head slowly, enjoying the tart cool fizziness on his tongue mixed with the heat of his alpha’s cock. Eren knew his mate was most sensitive at the head, as he swallowed the champagne, before proceeding to slowly flick his tongue over the slit. The hard member in his hands stuttered slightly, and he repeated the motion, pumping Levi’s dick while doing so.

“Shit!”

Although he had taunted his mate with the prospect of a blowjob, Levi had not expected – though, in retrospect he should have – Eren coating his dick with chocolate and sucking him off. It was amazing how keen the omega was to give him head. Two hands wrapped around his cock, as the younger male eagerly sucked him, tongue running along and gliding over him. And if that wasn’t enough, the coolness of champagne bubbles popping against his sensitive skin was certainly a novel experience. The sudden drop in temperature wasn’t all that exciting, but the gradual warm up and feeling the roughness of Eren’s hot tongue lick him while doing so was wonderful.

It didn’t take much for him to cum. Pressure had been building in his balls the moment he laid eyes on his mate in the water. The alpha had already been fairly close to the cusp, but when Eren sucked hard on the crown of his dick and tonguing the head while he was at it, climaxing was inevitable. Levi couldn’t help it when he bucked his hips and came, feeling the surge of heat as his seed shot into the omega’s awaiting mouth.

“Fuuuuck… that was amazing…”

Smiling as he felt the first shot hit the back of his throat, Eren swallowed the sticky substance and sucked a few more times, just to make sure his mate was truly done. A few seconds later, after the remainder was released, the brunette could feel some dribble out his mouth as he wiped it with his fingers and cleaned himself and his mate off.

Even after ejaculating, his mate was still hard. If he really wanted to, the omega could have repeated the blowjob, but there was something he wanted to do more.

He could see the arousal in Levi’s dilated pupils as they followed his movements. Smiling boldly, Eren raised himself to his knees and leaned forward, taking the opportunity to rub chocolate onto his nipples like they were an offering. A small splash sounded as his mate entered the water There was a low growl before the alpha latched on with his mouth, immediately devouring them. Licking, sucking, and nibbling with a fervent, forceful fervor. Moans and whimpers escaped as Levi attacked his chest like a man starved for water.

When Levi finally finished cleaning off his chest, he was panting hard. If Eren hadn’t already been in the water, those hungry passionate movements would have made him wet. As it was, they only aroused him more as he ground against his mate’s leg. Hands fondled his ass, massaging him and pressing lightly against his entrance.

“Turn around, hands on the edge.” Levi growled when he was done licking his mate off. He was definitely going to pay his sexy omega back for the blowjob earlier. Watching hungrily as Eren positioned himself without question, he grabbed one of the few red berries remaining, and dipped it in the chocolate.

“Hmm…” Water lapped against his thighs as Levi neared, and a moment later, Eren felt something warm slide against him. “Should I put this in?”

“Put what in?”

“Your favorite food, of course.” Levi pressed the chocolate-coated strawberry against Eren’s pucker, watching as the tip slid in slightly. It was so tempting to put it in and count how many would fit inside, but it’d be a pain in the ass to clean up and neither of them would enjoy the mess it created. “I wonder how many strawberries would fit inside.”

“Hnnn… n-no, Levi don’t." the omega protested.

“But don’t you like eating them? You were making such a pleasurable face doing so earlier.” There was a sharp bite against his bottom, before the object pressing against him was removed. A second later, he felt a finger enter and something warm and wet press inside him. Was that chocolate…? Moments later, the digit was removed he felt a familiar lightly rough surface swipe against him. Eren was lost in a haze of pleasure as Levi continued to lick and suck on his entrance. The thrusting movement of the alpha’s tongue was unhurried as his insides were devoured.

Levi could taste Eren’s honey on his tongue; it was stained with the bitter-sweetness of chocolate, but underneath, Levi could still make out his omega’s unique musk. Sliding his tongue against the rosy pucker, he could feel the telltale twitches as his mate was brought closer to his apex. The chocolate he had pushed in earlier added a definite sweetness to the omega’s already sweet honey. Eren was always weak to oral sex, and although the alpha loved making his mate feel good, he hated not being able see the expression on his mate’s face when pleasuring him like this. Judging from the amount of slick leaking out, however, the younger male was really aroused.

Palming Eren’s dick, Levi slowly thrust his tongue past the ring of muscle, curling it and feeling the wetness increase. Needy whimpers escaped the brunette, as he slowly lapped the salty sweet honey trailing down those muscled thighs, moving back up to tongue his mate’s entrance.

“Le…vi…ughhnnn…more…”

Pumping the swollen shaft with his hand, the alpha could hear the aroused moans grow louder as he continued to tease his fiancé. Eren began rutting against his hand as he continued to clean up any remains of the sugary liquid he had spread on earlier. The omega’s actions became hurried and soon after, he could feel a stickiness expelled against his hand as his mate bucked and screamed.

Eren's breathing was hard as he came down from his release. Spinning the tanned male lightly around, Levi pulled the omega into his lap. His mate gratefully relaxed his legs and straddled him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just give me a minute.”

“No need to rush, brat.”

Resting his forehead on the pale shoulder, Eren slowly caught his breath. He knew the alpha was raring to go, given the persistent hardness nudging against him, but there was no rush as Levi’s arms came up to draw lazy circles on his tired limbs. The omega did the same, slowly tracing a finger along his mate’s chest and abs.

He always felt like this after being thoroughly pleasured by his mate, warm, sated, and weak-limbed, but the younger male knew at the same time the night was barely over. Even though he had just come, there was a void inside him that had not been filled yet. Levi’s rimjob had merely heightened the need for something longer and thicker inside him. Feeling his energy restored slightly after a short break, Eren moved his head back and looked at his mate. Tacit agreement was exchanged in their gaze, as he slowly raised his hips.

“Hnnn…”

Eren hissed as he pressed himself down on his mate’s length. Levi’s hands wrapped around his waist, guiding him as he slowly lowered himself fully around that impressive girth. Although he had just climaxed, the omega wanted to move, to bounce himself on that cock until he was a writhing mess. Ever since he had dipped into the hot water with jets – which he had turned off sometime before Levi returned – pulsing against his skin, Eren was more than ready to be penetrated by his alpha. Maybe it was because he was infected with the romanticism of Valentine’s, but he longed to be intimately connected with his mate.

“Er-Eren…” Levi let out a stuttered groan as that perfect tight heat wrapped around his cock. There were telltale twitches from his mate’s previous orgasm. He could feel Eren pulsating around his length as they sat there unmoving. Foreheads pressed up against one another, their breaths mingled while hands and mouth roaming over each other.

“Finally… I’ve been waiting for you all day.” He rolled his hips, loving the feel of Levi’s cock inside him.

“Tch, blame Eye–”

“Don’t say his name, Levi. If you’re _really_ sorry, you can make it up to me now.” Eren dipped his fingers into the chocolate once more, smearing it onto Levi’s lips and letting the rest of it drip down his elbow. The older male immediately took his fingers inside, tongue swirling around them and cleaning the digits off. When his mate was satisfied, Levi began to lick down his arm and onto his chest.

The omega arched his back, offering his nipples to the alpha once more. After the treatment they received earlier, they had been feeling neglected in the cooler air and the sensation of Levi sucking on his nipples had always aroused him. Hands tangled in those silky locks as Levi latched onto one dusky bud, immediately sucking and nipping on it. The other nipple did not get neglected, as the alpha’s fingers rubbed slow circles.

“Mmmm… Levi…”

“This was a nice surprise, Eren.” Levi lifted his head to meet his mate’s eyes, before switching to attack the other perky nub. Each lick made his omega mewl, each bite made him cry aloud, and each suck made Eren moan his name. All while that sweet wetness wrapped around him, tightening and milking his cock eagerly.

“Ughnn… Happy Valentine’s Day, Levi.”

Levi kissed his way back up the younger male’s skin, eventually tilting his head upwards to capture Eren’s bottom lip with his own. There was the faintest whiff of sugar as tongue met tongue, softly brushing over one another. Breaking away to regain his breath, Levi whispered hotly back. “Happy Valentine’s Day and love you, brat.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

Their lips met once more, and the alpha could feel his mate’s actions grow bolder as the omega began using his teeth to slowly nip and bite his mouth. Below the water’s surface, Levi could feel the smooth rolls of Eren’s hip as his fiancé began to get even more turned on. After a while, the younger male finally pulled away, grasping at his shoulders and beginning to slowly move up and down with increasing vigor.

Feeling so intimately connected with his mate while they kissed had been too much for the omega. It was like an ongoing slow burn that went nowhere, and drove him crazy with anticipation. Shallowly moving up and down his mate’s length, Eren let out a small whimper when it hit prostate.

“Nghh…”

After a while, the alpha caught on and they began to move in tandem, slowly, wanting to savor each movement. Water lapped against their bodies, rose petals sloshing everywhere as Eren forced himself harder down on his mate’s length. Levi reciprocated by thrusting in and out of him ever so slowly, making every nerve in him feel the glide in and out. Each movement was deliberate pressing a little deeper against his sweet spots.

No matter how frequently they had sex, Eren could never get used to the feeling of Levi’s cock inside him. It was always so large and thick, stretching him out utterly. No words could describe how amazing it felt to be penetrated by his alpha. He could feel the ridge of his mate’s glans rub him whenever Levi moved. The throbbing hardness pressed into him slightly deeper each time, heat shooting up his spine. His body was feverish, burning from the inside out.

There was no way to describe how exquisite it felt being buried inside his mate and hearing those wanton cries as Levi began to thrust harder and deeper. From base to tip, his entire dick was surrounded by the heat that was his omega. Hands clutching at the soft globes of Eren’s ass, he could feel the telltale twitching as the younger male began to grow desperate. Tingles ran from the base of his skull to his core, as he continued to slam into the welcoming heat.

Their movements slowly grew heated. Levi gave up nibbling at his mate’s nipples, focusing instead on his upward thrusts, in order to bring them both to the pinnacle. Eren was just as desperate as he wrapped his arms around the alpha, frantically riding the older male’s length, feeling the heat inside him grow.

“Leviii!” Eren screamed his mate’s name, trembling as spasms racked through his body. He could feel the heat of Levi’s seed flood his insides in spurts as he came. The brunette gasped for breath, resting his forehead against the alpha’s shoulder. He could still feel the dark-haired male riding out the remainder of his orgasm, each jittered thrust filling him with more cum.

“Levi…nghh…” Although he had just found release, the alpha’s staggered thrusts were keeping him on the edge, prolonging the wave of pleasure thrumming through his system. Eren could feel the tremors sucking in his mate (and his seed) in further.

“Nnn…” Emptying himself into the omega, Levi groaned as the felt the last of his seed squirt out and into his mate. Resting his head against the edge of the bathtub, he felt a warm glow in the aftermath of having just found release.

As the alpha’s movements died down, Eren could begin to feel the familiar knot form. Never before had he ever felt so crammed full of Levi. If he wasn’t on contraceptives, Eren would bet that he would have gotten pregnant from everything… even if it wasn’t his heat.

“Love you, Levi…” Panting, he squirmed around the thick knot tying them together as they kissed; the omega was completely filled up. Eren was replete and enormously satisfied with what had just happened, but even then, he still couldn’t help tease his mate a little. “…but could you not cum so much?”

“Don’t blame me, brat. You were the one trying to tempt me.” Levi bit his seductive little mate’s chin lightly.

“Mmm…” Admittedly, the omega had intended to excite his alpha, but yet again, the older male surpassed his expectations. “You liked it though.” There was a small furrow between his mate’s eyebrows. The older male was so tempting to tease. “Admit it… you loved seeing me like this.”

“Shitty brat.”

“It’s okay, Levi. I know you’re a dirty pervert.” Eren smirked back at his mate.

“Tch, I’ll show you a dirty pervert.” There was a familiar scowl on the alpha’s face.

A split second later, he found himself hoisted up, still connected down below, and out of the tub. Eren chuckled slightly at the eagerness of the dark-haired alpha, wrapping his arms and legs tightly around his mate. The knot jostled his insides slightly as Levi pulled out a towel to dry them both off as best as possible, before continuing the rest of their celebration in the bedroom.


	37. Quiet Time [Marriage 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 5]**
> 
> Eren and Levi commiserate over wedding plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wedding planning chapter some of you guys were asking about... And blanket cocoons, forts, or whatever you call them are awesome!
> 
> P.S. Anyone notice the SnK throwback to Levi's leg being injured? :D

Eren groaned and flopped back against the sofa, grabbing a soft fleece next to him and snuggling it. The wedding preparations were driving him crazy and this wasn’t even that large of a celebration. Maybe only a hundred guests or less, but everything needed to be checked and double-checked. All food and drink they were catering needed to be tasted and decided upon. Menus for vegetarian and gluten-free alternatives needed to finalized as a precaution for any of their friends or their plus-ones. And he needed to make sure there was extra food, given that Sasha was coming. He was tempted to order a dish of mashed potatoes specifically to fill her up.

“Trying to make a cocoon, Yeager?”

“No.” The omega groaned once more, trying to bury himself in the mound of bedding that had found its way onto the sofa. They owned multiple sets of blankets and comforters, all of which had been used at some point, given his fiancé’s clean-freak tendencies. Eren had carried the set over last night for movie night when they had ensconced themselves in each another and the pile of bedding. “Stop being so mean, Levi…”

“Tch, why are you buried under all that shit?”

“It’s comfy.” Even if there was no effect except for the dampening the sounds around him, Eren felt like the mass of linens could somehow keep the stress of having to organize their wedding at bay.

He could tell from the silence that Levi hadn’t bought his excuse. The brunette knew his mate could stay silent for a long time for various reasons, but this time it was like an unasked question. Giving up, the omega spilled what was really bothering him.

“Why do people even care about all the stupid seating arrangements in a wedding anyways? It’s not like they’re the ones getting married. Sasha and Connie I get, but I mean, who really cares that Jean wants to sit next to Mikasa and Marco? Is he still trying to hit on her? It’s been years already… And Ymir refuses to let Krista sit next to any man or woman she doesn’t know.”

The inane requests of his friends were driving him mad. Some of the requests were impossible to fulfill, such as Mikasa next to Jean, since Eren refused to be at the same table as the horse face and each of the tables would only hold six people. Mikasa would never let the omega live it down if she was not sitting with him, and Armin was a childhood friend. However, the way things were going, Eren had half a mind to just do a random drawing of names for all the tables except the one for him and Levi.

A similar case could be made for Levi’s side. Eren had positioned Erwin and Hange on the other side to represent his alpha. Talking to Erwin was always interesting, given how much the man knew. It was very similar to dealing with an older version of Armin. In Hange’s case, his fiancé had actually _requested_ that the lunatic either not be invited to the wedding at all, or positioned at the table farthest from Levi. Unfortunately, the former was impossible since the invitations had already been sent out and they both knew that the beta would have come even _if_ they didn’t have an invitation. And as for the latter, Eren really did not want to have to deal with all the whining that would ensue. Plus, it would be fun to hear some of those comedic stories about his mate that the beta had promised him.

Because both he and Levi were males, they had agreed to each pick one person as their best man or maid/matron of honor, gender roles be damned. The choices were pretty obvious; it was between Armin and Mikasa for him, and Hange and Erwin for Levi. Eren was fairly certain his mate had already asked Erwin, and he had ended up picking both of his childhood friends, since there wasn’t any way he could choose between them. Knowing the glasses-wearing beta, however, Hange would most likely still get their hands on a microphone, despite how much Levi loathed them doing so.

“Well, I suggested eloping…”

“I know. What was I thinking?” Eren muttered into the comforter, wishing it was all a dream and that he would wake up to find the wedding magically planned out. The brunette had never been assigned to plan a wedding as part of his job before. And while he wouldn’t slack off for a work project, his own wedding was much more important to him personally than a stranger’s. He wanted to devote the effort to make everything perfect, but it required more planning and there were more details than he had ever expected to consider. Each of them was small enough by itself, but they added up, and it took a lot of time. The important things had been decided upon, but the omega knew that there undoubtedly going to be some last minute things that needed his attention. At least the dates and venues for the dress rehearsal and wedding itself were already booked and everyone had already RSVP-ed.

“Want to fly to Vegas? I could get tickets for this weekend.”

As tempting as the offer sounded, the younger male also wanted to marry Levi in a ceremony that everyone could see. It would have been what his mother wanted, and Eren knew that his mate was also secretly happy to be able to show him off. It was just everything else – the reception, the almost-certain ribbing, and all the damn planning – that Levi was unable to help with, which was stressing the omega out.

“No. It’s fine. Mikasa would kill me if we ran off and I want to be married to you properly in front of everyone, but it’s just all this planning… It’s driving me insane.”

Eren popped his head out from under that massive mountain of bedding, resting it against his shoulder. Those vibrant eyes burned with less fire, but they weren’t any less Eren. Times like this Levi remembered how beautiful his omega was, and how much he loved the brat.

“Do you need any help with anything?” As much as Levi wanted to help his mate with planning and the preparations, he knew he was woefully inadequate at shit like this.

Weddings were not Levi’s thing. He had gone to a few of them, such as Gunther’s wedding with Mina last year as a courtesy, but there was nothing interesting about them. Food, drink, dancing, and talking to people, all of those were things he’d either be able to get elsewhere or didn’t care much about. The alpha knew they were important symbolically, but he didn’t understand why people needed to pour ridiculous amounts of money into planning a one-time event with dresses, flowers, and a special venue for it. Neither he nor Eren were female, so they didn’t need to waste money on dresses and all those accessories, but the amount spent for catering, alcohol, and booking a venue was still a hefty sum. A small part of Levi would have liked to have seen his mate in a wedding gown simply for posterity and because Eren would make a fetching sight sprawled out in one on the bed, but that was not going to happen.

The difference between this wedding and all the others Levi had attended was that it was theirs, which made all the difference in the world. The dark-haired male still had half a mind to cancel the whole damn thing and insist that they elope, but Levi knew he would never live it down if he did that. Eren had actually whined at one point that they would have no pictures to show their grandchildren someday if they eloped; the alpha had been surprised that his mate had actually mentioned and considered having children already. They had never talked about it much before. Levi didn’t really think that kids would be his thing, and he had always assumed that Eren was too young to think about them. The omega was only twenty-four.

The part of Eren that loved event planning had come out in full-force, and Levi watched from the sidelines as the younger male tried to take over all aspects of the planning. The omega was the one running around doing all the hard work, while he just gave his stamp of approval to most things. The most Levi had done in the way of planning was to give Eren free rein with his credit card to pay for expenses, provide the omega with a list of the people he wanted to invite, which was mainly those at his work place, and help pick out things like the venue with simple yes and no answers.

In exchange, however, he had been charged with sorting out the honeymoon. There were quite a few places around the Pacific Ocean that Eren wanted to visit, which meant that Levi busied himself working out the details of the flights and bookings. His mate had a say in everything, though, so the younger male didn’t escape scot-free from work in that respect either.

The total predicted cost for the celebration wasn’t too extreme, but even Levi felt the slight dent everything was making in his account. Both of them agreed not to offer an open bar, and they definitely weren’t allowing guests to bring their own alcohol. God only knew what would happen if Hange showed up with a case of tequila and another one of absinthe. But the couple did plan to subsidize alcohol costs by up to thirty percent. The two of them had more than enough combined savings remaining, and thankfully Eren hadn’t gone all out with arrangements. Unlike other couples, the dark-haired male did not see the need for something overly extravagant, and thankfully, his mate agreed. Levi had heard of some people going to debtor’s prison or filing for bankruptcy for extravagant spending, and a wedding was the type of occasion that could lead to it.

Thankfully, due to their familial situations, or rather lack thereof, they didn’t have to invite any second cousins once removed and their families or bullshit like that. Aside from Mikasa being his cousin, the element of family politics didn’t come into play at all. It drastically reduced the number of guests. In Eren’s case, the brat knew of his family, but they hadn’t communicated ever since his parents passed away, so it would just be awkward and strange sending an invite to people they didn’t know well and who didn’t know their situation. Levi had watched his mate ponder that subject for a while, but in the end, it was really just their friends and plus-ones who were invited, some of whom were close enough to be like family anyway. Those were the people that knew them, and those were the people that mattered. The couple had sent out fifty to sixty invites, but they prepared for up to a hundred people due to plus-ones.

Most of the money spent had gone into paying for the reception and venue. Originally, Eren had suggested a beach wedding, but that would have meant flying to another city and not everyone could afford to take time or the cost of doing so. In addition, they were going to the beach for the honeymoon, which placated his mate’s desire to see the ocean. The next idea for a venue had been to have it at their place, but neither Eren nor Levi was too keen on cleaning up the mess that would ensue, plus they had a plane to catch the next day. Hange had offered their house for the reception, but it was going to be a pain in the ass to ferry people around and also for him and Eren to have a proper wedding night. There was no way in hell he was going to do _it_ at the beta’s home. They might very well have bugged the room with cameras and shit just for scientific interest or blackmailing materials. In the end, it was a bit cliché, but they decided to hold the ceremony at the botanical garden and the reception at Hotel Karanese, which was next to the garden.

The only thing that had excited Levi, aside from the prospect of his wedding night and having Eren to himself for the honeymoon, was picking out the wedding rings. If the sight of his mate wearing the engagement ring wasn’t enough, his heart did a weird flip when he saw Eren wearing a wedding band to match his. The rings they picked out needed to be resized, but the alpha couldn’t wait until they were a permanent fixture on their fingers.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll live.”

“We don’t need to get married in May. We could delay it for another few months or even a year.” Getting married sooner rather than later had become a permanent mental fixture for the alpha, but his fiancé’s health took precedence. It wasn’t like either of them was going anywhere in the near future.

“But we already put in the deposit and sent out the invites and everything… I think it was just settling down into our new place that took up a lot of time.”

Packing up the condo and selling it had been mainly Levi’s task, since the property was under his name and most of the furniture they were bringing over were owned by him, and he tended to get slightly paranoid in making sure they weren't damaged, but Eren had joined in unpacking and getting their new house ready. There were still a few rooms that needed to be furnished, but those were areas that they didn’t frequent – aside from routine cleaning – and were meant for possible future occupants. Even if most of the process had finished relatively quickly, it still took a large chunk of time out of their nine-month engagement. After living together for so long, neither of them saw the need for a protracted engagement, which was why the wedding was much earlier than it could have been.

“Sorry about my leg.” Not giving Eren a chance to protest, Levi suddenly reached in and pulled his mate out of the pile of bedding, wrapping an arm around his omega.

Toward the end of all the unpacking and furniture moving, Levi had started noticing pain in his calf muscle. A visit to the doctor revealed it was only a minor strain, but the injury had still taken a good three weeks to heal. It was a pain in the ass given all the other things going on with the wedding preparations. It also meant an impaired ability to kick Hange who had obviously asked – no, begged – for a house warming party. He had obviously refused; though somehow the beta had found his address and crashed his place one weekend morning with Erwin in tow. Eren was not completely surprised at their appearance, so the brat must have told them. That was one weekend he’d much rather not go through again.

The injury was understandable given how he had moved most of large heavy objects, but it was utterly his fault for overdoing it. Levi hadn’t wanted Eren to get swamped; his mate was getting busier with the wedding preparations. And since he was the stronger one between the two of them, he thought he could handle it all.

Not only were alphas primarily composed of more muscle than betas, they had more strength per gram of muscle, which meant they could lift and carry heavier items for a longer duration of time. It was part of where Levi’s speed and strength came from. The amount of muscle also differed among alphas, and his body was developed more for speed and stamina since that was the focus in martial arts, rather than strength, although he wasn’t lacking in that department either. Eren, as an omega, was definitely weaker, but with all the training they’d done together, he was more or less on par with the average male beta.

The only other major physical difference, aside from the size and receptivity of sexual organs, was that alphas were generally larger in stature than omegas. Again, this was in part because size generally correlated with power, speed, and strength, which made sense since alphas were thought to be the leaders in a pack. Being stared down by someone half a head taller was not pleasant. Of course, in his case, although Levi had the strength, stamina, and speed of an alpha, he was smaller than most alphas. Maybe that was a contributing factor in why his efforts to help Eren ended up backfiring with a muscle pull. Nothing could be done about it; it was probably due to his shitty upbringing back as a kid. At least Eren didn’t seem to mind his height. If anything, the omega was happy with him being the way he was, and took advantage of his lack of height to hug or cuddle with him.

Just like the brat was doing now.

“It’s okay, Levi. I was the one that suggested moving.” Running the back of his fingers against his lover’s cheek, Levi smiled internally as the omega leaned into his touch. His mate was adorable, cuddling against him like a cat seeking affection. “And I really like our new place. I’m glad we bought it.”

The alpha agreed. They had ended up purchasing the place beside the ravine. The neutral coloring of the walls made it fairly easy to pick furniture. Most of his old stuff like the giant office desk he used which was hewn from real wood and weighed a shit ton was also brought over and matched easily with the house. There was a grated fireplace in the living room, which had been nice to use in the winter.

The major benefit from living on the outskirts of the city was that there was much less noise around them. Aside from the occasional car pulling in, the neighborhood was almost dead silent after the sun went down. On the first morning after they had moved in, Levi had woken up and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was fresher and the only sounds to greet him were birds in the trees, making it seem like they were in the wild, when they were still within city limits. Although his old condo was fairly quiet by city standards, there was still the persistent buzz of traffic nearby. He did have to leave fifteen minutes earlier to get to work nowadays, but that was a small sacrifice in comparison to finding the ideal property.

“You know… I love you, Levi.”

“I know. Me too.” Absentmindedly humming his agreement, Levi smoothed his fingers over his mate’s hair. It was a bird’s nest as usual.

Eren shot him a look of feigned surprise. “You love yourself?”

“Brat.” He flicked the shitty brat on the forehead and the omega winced, frowning angrily at him.

“I was just joking, jeez. You don’t need to have a hissy fit, Levi.”

“Tch, shitty brat.” The growl of Eren’s stomach rumbled and Levi snorted at the interruption. Standing up, he arranged some of the bedding so it lay back on top of his mate. “I’ll make lunch and you can continue making your… cocoon-thing.”

Eren’s only response was a muffled denial from the blanket pile that had begun moving once more.

 

Later that evening, after discussing with Levi what to do about the seating arrangements – his mate just told him to do whatever the fuck he wanted and if their guests complained, then they should just go fuck themselves – Eren felt a little better that things were finally coming together for their wedding. It was barely two months away, and even if that seemed like a lot of time, it really wasn’t. He and Levi still needed to do certain things together such as pick a wedding song or confirm the menu, but it seemed like the winds were finally blowing their way.


	38. Springtime Vows [Marriage 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 6]**
> 
> This chapter is alternatively be called "The Wedding."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already pretty clear how how much Levi & Eren are both looking forward to this, so this chapter is instead generally in the POV of the 4 people who have had the largest influence on their lives (Erwin, Hange, Mikasa, Armin) and also acts as a counterpart to the chapter when Levi asks Mikasa/Armin for their blessing.
> 
> I'd also really like to thank my beta, aargle_baargle, for helping me vet this chapter (& the upcoming one) multiple times!
> 
> Happy reading! Hope you guys like it! Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> * * *

“Levi, stop fidgeting with your cravat.” Erwin rolled his eyes at how anxious his friend was becoming. Any groom would be equally hard pressed to remain calm on their wedding day, and Levi was no exception. The dark-haired friend had checked his appearance, finding imaginary wrinkles and correcting them so many times, the blonde was getting a headache just watching him. There was nothing wrong with how it looked; it was a matter of nerves. “It’s fine.”

“Shut up, Eyebrows. It needs to be perfect.” Nimble hands were untying and retying the crisp folds. “Maybe I should have just gotten a bow…”

“It’s not your first time wearing one, Levi. I’m sure Eren has seen you wear one before.”

Erwin knew it definitely was the case that the brunette omega had seen Levi wear a cravat before. The blonde wasn’t sure where his friend had picked up the habit from, but it suited the shorter alpha’s eccentricities. The neckpiece lent an air of added authority during meetings with new clients, especially under circumstances in which a client underestimated Levi. The other added bonus, Erwin smirked to himself, was that it had a higher collar than normal ties and was useful for hiding any marks on Levi’s lower neck.

“And we don’t have much time before –” The door swung open and Hange returned before Erwin could finish his statement.

“Come on, grumpy! We have a wedding to get to!”

 

No one could have asked for a better time or day for the quaint little ceremony being held outside that Saturday. The sun wasn’t too high overhead, so it wasn’t yet scorching hot, and instead, it was warm and sunny outside. The wisteria blooms on the arch overhead swayed gently in the midmorning breeze.

Mikasa had never seen Eren so nervously happy before. The omega cut a dashing figure in his light grey, almost silvery, tux and waistcoat with a white shirt underneath. No doubt the brunette’s choice was inspired by his mate’s eye color. Strangely enough, the colors seemed to resonate with the warm tones of Eren’s skin more than one would have originally thought.

Beside him, her cousin wore the more traditional white and black. Even though Mikasa was still not on the best of terms with Levi, she could admit that the shorter male alpha was objectively handsome with his black jacket on crisp white shirt paired with an equally white cravat. The neckpiece was a little strange, but she had seen him wear it before and knew that Eren had been looking forward to seeing the older male dressed up.

The mated couple both had a single red rose adorning their outfits which was different from the white ones she, Armin, Hange, and Erwin wore. In the whole time that she had known Eren, she had never seen him so happy. And for what was probably the first time since she had met him, Mikasa could see an equal softening in her cousin’s expression as they exchanged their vows. It was the same look of love and adoration she had seen in her own parents’ faces when they were still alive.

“Eren, I promise to love you unconditionally and without question. You are my omega, my one and only mate, my better half, and now my husband. No matter where life takes us, through the good times and the bad, I’ll trust, cherish, protect, and respect you. In times of hardship, I vow to encourage and support you; in times of sorrow, I vow to comfort you and be by your side; and in times of joy, I vow to smile with you. With this ring, I gladly give you my hand, my heart, and my soul from this moment on, and until forever.”

Standing to the side, Mikasa could see the happy smile beginning to spread across Eren’s face as Levi slipped the ring onto his finger. Strangely enough, her cousin seemed uncharacteristically nervous reaching into his pocket and taking the omega’s hand.

When it came to Eren’s turn to speak his vows, Armin could see how excited and nervous his friend was to repeat a similar mantra back to Levi. The alpha-omega couple had written a good portion of their vows together, vetoing all mention of the traditional ‘death do us part’ phrase or any mention of such a morbid event, which made sense. If something were to happen, it was unlikely either of them would find anyone else; as Levi had eloquently phrased it, they were each other’s ‘better halves.’ Armin had to agree with the sentiment. His friend had matured significantly over the years, changing from a rash, stubborn teenager, to a slightly more mature and responsible adult. Still, English had never been the omega’s best subject, and Eren had agonized over what to write for the rest of his vows. He had wanted to write something specific for his mate, which was part of the reason it had taken so long. In the end, the vows seemed pretty similar to other examples they found online, and Armin had simply helped his friend with the wording.

“Levi, I love you unconditionally and without question as my alpha, my lover, my best friend, and now my husband. No matter where life takes us, through the good times and the bad, I’ll trust, cherish, protect, and respect you. Although I can’t promise to keep everything clean all the time,” there were a few muted chuckles from the crowd when they caught the statement referencing Levi’s cleaning obsession, “I do promise to laugh with you in times of happiness and lend a shoulder for comfort when times are tough. I will be faithful to you for as long as I live. With this ring, I gladly give you my hand, my heart, and my soul from this moment on, and until forever.”

All eyes were fixed on the affianced couple as Eren slid the shiny white gold band onto Levi’s finger. It was likely the first time the man had any jewelry on his hands. When the simple, yet significant, act was complete, they turned back to face Zackley. Levi’s hand was still clasped firmly in Eren’s.

To keep matters simple, they had asked the head of _Survey Corps_ to officiate the ceremony. The man was also attending as a guest, but since he had worked as a judge back in the day before stepping in and taking the helm at the company, he made the perfect person to ask.

“By the authority and powers vested in me, I now pronounce you partners in love and in life. It is my pleasure to introduce this married couple for the first time. Please raise your hands in support as they seal their vows with a ki–”

The first syllable of the word had barely escaped Zackley’s mouth before the newlyweds were already kissing. There were a few cheers and well-humored laughs scattered amongst the crowd at how enthusiastic the newly married couple was. Mikasa scowled at how overly eager Levi had been to lay hands on Eren, but joined the crowd in clapping.

 

“Well, of the people in this room, I’m proud to say that I’m one of the few who has known Levi the longest. As some of you might know, we met back in university. Our first encounter was interesting to say the least. Due to a case of mistaken identity, he thought I was someone else and tried to beat me up. But in the end, we both walked out relatively unharmed, although Levi never apologized. Then through a strange fateful twist of irony, we were paired together for a class project along with Hange. Levi was reluctant to work with us, of course, but the project made up a large portion of our final grade and so he was forced to. It took more time than a simple group project for us to actually get along, but I suspect that might have been because Hange kept trying to invite us to drinking parties. To this day, I’m still not sure who Levi thought I looked like, but somehow the three of us ended up living together.”

‘Those days were really fun. More than once I remember returning home to Levi chasing Hange around the apartment yelling and hurling things at them. And I can’t even count the number of times I found Hange wailing because Levi had thrown their experiments in the trash, and Levi was completely unrepentant about tossing them out. The small apartment we shared was probably never as clean as those months we lived with Levi. Of course, he always tried to wrangle me into his cleaning routine, and I’m pretty sure that more than once I’ve found myself face to face with a shaver if I didn’t comply, but thankfully—err, unfortunately those habits never really stuck around after we went our separate ways. But I’m not here to talk about all the weird stories of our times back in college, many of which I’m sure some of you have heard from Hange–”

A small ripple of laughter went through the crowd and Hange let out a small cheer, raising their glass in their hands. From the corner of the table, Erwin looked over to see Levi shoot a dark scowl at his longtime friends.

“Calm down Levi. Anyway, it was also during those years at university that I came to know the person Levi was, _is_. When I first met him, he was such a person of contradictions. It was surprising how someone who could be rude and uncaring would also have a meticulous obsession for the strangest things like cleaning or black tea. Or how despite being the shortest male alpha I’ve ever met, he is still probably the most physically able and agile person I know; we had an ongoing arm wrestling competition and he ended up one-upping me at the end. However, over time I began to see the person he was underneath all that.”

‘Despite his crass mannerisms, Levi is perhaps one of the most loyal and caring individuals I have ever known. I’m thankful to have him in my life. When Hange and I were sick, he was the one who nursed us back to health, all the while mumbling death threats and complaining about how many germs had entered the apartment as a result. Levi might not openly acknowledge it, but I consider him my best and one of my closest friends. He’s seen me at my worst–” Erwin swallowed a little, thinking about how things ended with Marie “–and helped me pick up the pieces afterwards without a word. Even if it doesn’t always show, never once have I doubted his sincerity.”

He turned his blue eyes to the man in question, who currently had his arm wrapped around his husband.

“Levi, I’m so happy for you. I know life dealt you a bad set of cards, but I’m glad you found someone who makes you happy. If there’s anyone who deserves to find their mate, it’s you. You deserve someone like Eren by your side.”

‘And Eren, I know that Levi is not the most forthcoming of people, but I know he values you more than anyone else. You’re like the sun to him; I’ve never seen him smile so much until you came into his life. I still remember my first time meeting you, and Levi scowling at me to get out of his condo. You guys weren’t even mated yet, but it was the first time I had ever seen him react so aggressively. I’m sure Levi being Levi, will undoubtedly say things that get taken the wrong way, but I know he’ll put you first in everything. He’s one of the shortest, grumpiest men in the world,” there were a few more chuckles, and a halfhearted glare from said short grumpy man, “but he’s one of the best people I know. I’m thrilled that you two have found each other.”

“And with that, I would like to propose a toast to the newly married couple.” Erwin raised his champagne glass, waiting until everyone else had done so, before continuing. “To Levi and Eren.”

“To Levi and Eren!”

After the round of cheers was doled out, Mikasa and Armin took their turns congratulating the new couple. Even though the cousins weren’t the closest of friends, and would likely never be, it was impossible to detect any hostility in Mikasa’s words, aside from her typical warning to Levi. The short alpha took it in stride, resting his hand atop his mate’s. Armin took a different tack and his speech was more like Erwin’s, retelling some stories from Eren’s childhood and warning his friend not to get too stubborn. Near the end of the blonde’s speech, a telltale gurgle of hunger echoed through the hall and Sasha blushed a furious red. A minute or two later, Armin wrapped up his speech, and the food was finally served.

“Levi, open your mouth.” The table watched as Eren brought a piece of meat up to the dark-haired man’s lips which were currently pursed in a scowl.

“What are you doing brat?” Even when showing his displeasure, the tone Levi took with his mate was vastly different from the tone he used at work. Armin was used to seeing the shorter alpha in his element back at _Survey Corps_. Looking on now with great amusement, the blonde couldn’t say he hadn’t expected something like to happen.

Eren had dragged his new husband around for photographs after they had spoken their vows. Armin knew just how futile it was to resist; there was no stopping the brunette when there was something he wanted. The first few shots had taken the most time, since it was almost impossible to get the dark-haired male to sit or stand still with a forced smile. It either looked like a death glare – which it might have been – or no different from his usual nonchalance. Several photos of Levi looking at Eren and vice versa taken in secret, however, turned out much better.

From the corner of his eye, the blonde could make out the photographer moving into position to snap up a shot of Eren feeding his husband. Given that his friend had been the one to hire the photographers, there was no doubt in Armin’s mind that the omega knew what was going on.

“Sharing food with my husband.” There was an eager smile as brunette waved his fork once more. “Now open your mouth.”

“Hell no. We have the same thing, Yeager.” The newly married couple had both selected the filet mignon, rare, as the main course. Any extra food would be brought out later for a second or third round, in case anyone was still hungry, so there really wasn’t any need for Levi to comply aside from doing it to indulge the stubborn omega.

“Leviii…”

“Eren, if Levi doesn’t want to share food with you, I’ll gladly take it!” Hange leaned forward eagerly; they were sitting on the opposite side of the table from Eren. The omega had told Armin that when making the seating arrangements, Levi had refused to sit beside the beta, resulting in Eren being flanked by the Ackerman cousins, The blonde was opposite of Levi, giving him a perfect view of what was going on between the couple.

“Shut up, four-eyes.” There was an exasperated roll of eyes as the alpha grabbed the outstretched hand and fed himself. After swallowing the bite, Levi glared at his mate. “Happy now?”

“Yes. How does it taste?”

“The fucking same.”

“Levi, stop swearing. It’s your wedding day!” Hange interrupted the playful banter to chide their friend.

“It’s _my_ wedding day, not yours, so shut up.” Levi scowled at the expectant look on his mate’s face. “The hell are you looking at me like that, brat?”

“It’s your turn to feed me!”

“Shitty brat… why did I marry you again?”

“Because you love me, Levi!” This time, Armin did chuckle at the smile Eren beamed at Levi.

 

When the song for the first dance came on – Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden – no one had any doubt in their minds that the lyrics suited the mismatched couple slow dancing on the floor. Perhaps taken in a different context, the sight of the two males leaning with foreheads against one another, with the lead being shorter than the follower, could have been construed as humorous. But in this instance, it was obvious to everyone how much they adored one another and the sight of them dancing was heartwarmingly touching. Both of Levi’s hands were around Eren’s waist, pulling the omega tighter, while the omega’s hands had found purchase on his mate’s shoulders.

Anyone who knew the dark-haired alpha knew that Levi didn’t dance. Even for Erwin and Hange who had known Levi back during their crazy college days, this was the first time anyone – aside from Eren – had seen the shorter male dancing. With the alpha’s physical abilities, footwork was certainly not a problem; however, it was arguable whether what the newlyweds were doing could be appropriately called dancing. The two of them stood in the center of the floor, swaying in a gentle circle to the music. It was clear that neither of them had eyes for anyone else. In fact, aside from the speeches, if anyone had paid attention to either Levi or Eren’s gazes, they would have noticed that neither of them could keep their eyes off the other.

Even after the song ended and they came to a standstill, the couple didn’t immediately part. All they did was stare at each other before leaning in for a long kiss. Claps echoed around the room but the pair didn’t seem to pay any heed to the noise. Before they broke apart, one could see the dark-haired male’s lips move, but it was difficult to hear what Levi had said as the next song began. The guests could only see the smile gracing Eren’s lips turn into a chuckle as he patted his scowling husband on the arm slightly, before dragging Levi off the dance floor.

It came as no surprise to anyone when Eren asked Mikasa for the next dance. She could feel the silvery gaze lock on from the sidelines as they began to move. It was indisputable who was staring at her. From the corner of her eyes, she watched as Hange tried to wrangle a dance from Levi, but failed. She was almost tempted to stick out her tongue at the older male, since she was the one currently on the floor with Eren.

“Are you smiling, ‘Kas?” Mikasa turned her focus back onto her best friend.

“It’s your wedding day and I’m dancing with the cuter of the two grooms. Why not?”

“So I’m the cute one and Levi’s the hot one?” Eren laughed softly, and she could feel the glare on her back intensify. “Thanks, ‘Kas.”

“I never said he’s hot. And my cousin is still a midget.”

“Well _I_ think he’s hot. And he’s not that short.”

“Even you admit he’s short. And you married him; of course you’d say he’s hot.”

Eventually the song came to a close and soon other couples began trickling onto the dance floor. The newlyweds began making rounds, thanking everyone for coming. Occasionally one of them, namely Eren, was asked to go dance, while Levi stayed behind to watch.

About an hour or two later, the three-tiered monstrosity of a cake was wheeled out. It wasn’t the largest cake Levi had ever seen, but the brat had insisted on having a fancy triple cake. Levi hadn’t had the heart to argue over something so trivial. He wasn’t going to be eating much of it anyways. Thank god for that loudmouthed friend his mate had who seemed to inhale food like it was oxygen.

“C’mon Levi! Let’s cut the cake!”

Armin watched as Eren happily dragged his mate over to the table. The irritated scowl had faded from the alpha’s face as the newlyweds held the knife to cut the cake together. His friend had told Armin multiple times how adorable he found Levi when the older male was grouchy and kvetching about everything, yet ceding to his wishes. Or how he couldn’t believe how attractive the alpha was all cleaned up with his hair styled back a little. When the blade finally slid through the giant cake, there were clapping and cheers for them to share a piece. For once, Sasha hadn’t gone and dived into the cake.

Armin stood close enough to the arguing couple, who was currently shoving a plate of cake back and forth between them, such that he could make out the humorous conversation accompanying their actions. The blonde just found their antics vastly entertaining.

“I’m not feeding you cake, shitty brat.”

“It’s tradition, Levi. Everyone’s watching.”

“Fuck tradition.”

“It’s just a mouthful. C’mon Levi…” Sighing, there was a none-too-gentle jab of a fork as Levi pierced a piece of the cake and brandished it in front of Eren’s mouth. The younger male took the bite without question, happily smiling and picking up his fork to reciprocate when he was done.

“Now open up. And no grabbing my hand this time!” Seeing Levi’s hand reach out to grab his, Eren pulled his hand away. He would be the one delivering the morsel this time.

“Tch, it’s just some shitty cake.”

“No it’s not! It’s a double fudge chocolate cake! Now open up, everyone’s watching!”

After another deep sigh, Levi opened his mouth to snatch up the offered piece of cake. Whether it was Eren’s lack of hand-eye coordination or failure to communicate, somehow a glob of the icing had unknowingly gotten onto the alpha’s cheek. The man in question didn’t seem to notice, but everyone else had, so they watched as Eren leaned forward to lick it off with a smirk.

“The fuck?” It was clear when the alpha realized what was on his face, as he hurriedly pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the remainder off. “Did you just get cake on my face, brat?”

“Yep, but I also cleaned it off!”

“You _licked_ it off! You know how fucking unsanitary that is?”

“It’s just a bit of cake, Levi.” There was a small pout on Eren’s face as he wrapped his arms around his alpha. “I thought you liked it when I lick you.”

“Ahem.” Audibly clearing his throat, Armin interrupted before his best friend’s flirtations went overboard. They were all adults and had some inkling of what went on behind closed doors. There was no need for a demonstration. “Maybe we should let everyone else have a piece?”

The crowd slowly dispersed as the rest cake was cut and divvied up by the catering staff. More dancing was soon underway and those not wanting to dance began to mingle with a drink in hand. Several times Hange had asked Levi to dance, and each time they had been shut down. That did not deter the beta. The trick for getting the grump on the dance floor was the presence of a particular omega. Levi didn’t seem to have much resistance whenever Eren was concerned.

Hange snorted at how ridiculous Levi was moving as the newlywed couple danced to an upbeat Cascada song. Eren looked much more natural grooving to the music with a body and skills meant for dancing. Thus far, the alpha had not danced with anyone except for his mate. The dark-haired male grumbled and griped each time Eren asked for another dance, but gave in without much of a fight.

Recognizing the opening strains of the chorus from the popular pop tune Love Song, the beta took the opportunity to storm towards Levi. They reached out and grabbed their friend by the shoulders.

“Conga line!”

“Get your shitty hands off, Hange!” Levi tried to shake them off, but Hange held strong. “Come on, grumpy! It’ll be fun. You can even hold onto your cinnamon roll! Your hands are already on him, in fact.”

“If you won’t do it for Hange, do it for me, Levi.” The beta could almost see the scowl melt as Eren faced his mate. The younger male had no qualms about forming the dance. In fact, once the alpha acquiesced with a reluctant sigh, the omega immediately swung around and begun bouncing to the beat.

Armin let out a small chuckle, pointing out the sight to Mikasa. They looked ridiculous. Levi was moving, but he was uncharacteristically mechanical, clutching his mate tighter than necessary. Hange was the exact opposite, jumping around and hollering. Eren seemed to have no problem with the embrace, continuing to sway to the music. The rest of the line was much more normal looking, if such a term could be used to describe the dance.

 

“How long do these fucking things last, Eyebrows?”

“Well I’ve been to a few that have lasted until midnight. And I know Hange mentioned something about an after party.” Levi either stayed away from weddings or left as soon as it was deemed polite to do so.

“I’m not going to some shitty bar.” It was currently eight in the evening; the whole affair had been going on for over nine hours now. After the speeches, lunch had been served. But with so much talking and multiple courses, it had run until three. Then with the second servings, which had happened a little after people had started dancing, and cake, there had been no need for dinner.

“Now, Levi, no need to be hasty. You only get married once in your life. And after tonight we won’t be seeing you guys for nearly a month.”

“Tch, it looks like you guys are having more fun than I am.” The dark-haired male sipped his tumbler of scotch. Levi had been by the bar nursing his drink for the last hour or so, while Eren wandered around dancing and laughing with others.

Although Levi had been the one to say those words, Erwin fully understood his sentiment. Someone with an abrasive personality like Levi would consider these kinds of events taxing, even if it were their own wedding. Technically, the wedding itself – saying the vows – was already over; the reception was for congratulating and celebrating the new couple.

“Is Levi complaining? On _our_ wedding?” Arms wrapped around the alpha from behind and the blonde looked up to see Eren hugging his unhappy mate. If it had been anyone else, Erwin would have expected a nice shiner in the person’s eye and a death threat within moments. But when it came to Eren, Levi’s behavior was completely different. The dark-haired alpha didn’t seem to mind; treating it as though it were the natural flow of things.

“Shut up, Yeager.”

“Levi, it’s your wedding day. I know you’re anxious for what comes after, but you should be nicer to Eren. You’re fortunate to have him.” Erwin chuckled at the scowl marring Levi’s face.

“Yeah, you’re lucky to have me, so you better treat me nicely.” Eren nudged his grumbling now-husband. No matter how exhausting the planning was or how nervous he had been when reciting his vows, it had been utterly worth it. He couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier than the moment they had been pronounced as married.

“Tch, shitty brat. We’re leaving now. If you have anyone else you want to say goodbye to, you’d better make it quick.”

“Levi!” Eren yelped as he was suddenly hoisted in Levi’s arms.

Shaking his head at the antics of his now-married best friend, Erwin watched with great amusement as the shorter male whisked his mate away.


	39. Wedding Night [Marriage 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 7]**
> 
> Levi & Eren's wedding night!

Staring out the window at the faraway glittering lights, Levi still wasn’t sure it was real, but somehow he’d married the brat. A part of him was still surprised that Eren had agreed to it, given how shitty the alpha knew his personality was. There was also still the age difference between them – he was already thirty-three and the brat had barely finished college two years ago.

Levi’s mind was still in a whirl about all the events that had transpired in the last twelve hours. Saying their vows in front of an altar, in front of all their friends and what little family either of them had. The embarrassing speeches and congratulations that were given out. The fact he had actually slow danced with Eren on the ballroom floor in front of so many pairs of eyes. Hange and the rest of them gave him shit about it of course, but he still couldn’t believe it had happened.

Glancing at the simple band, he anxiously twisted it around his finger to make sure it wasn’t just all make-believe. Eren wore a matching one, and both were inscribed with the date inside. Their wedding date.

Today’s date.

He had eventually dragged Eren away from the reception at quarter to nine – the brat had way too many goodbyes to say – and now it was their wedding night. Strangely, Levi was feeling, quite simply: nervous. His heart beat rapidly in a staccato rhythm; the sound of blood in his ears seemed to blot out all conscious thought. Neither of them were virgins and they had had sex more times than the alpha could count, but somehow the gravity of the occasion made him sweat a little.

His mate had said that he needed to use the bathroom and had been locked inside for at least twenty minutes, if not longer. The shower had been running for the first few minutes, but it had been at least ten minutes since the water turned off and in the interim, questions and doubts began to assault the alpha.

Levi had never expected to marry or to have such a caring young omega as his mate. To _love_.

What if it was all a dream? What if after their marriage, things fell apart? What if something went wrong? Marriage was a foreign concept to the alpha that it was difficult imagining how things would change. Even if they would have to take it step by step, all Levi knew was that he wanted to rest of his life with Eren by his side. His mate had become such an integral part of his life, that the thought of being without the omega felt like a void.

The slow click of the lock turning caused his head to dart up. Less than a fraction later, Levi’s brain short circuited.

All the anxiety drained away as his mate shyly stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in all white. A thin sheer night robe, shimmering with lace and small ribbons covered those gorgeous tanned limbs. His arms were similarly attired, long gloves running up to his elbows, giving the brunette’s arms a softer, more feminine appearance. Underneath, Levi could see a matching, snowy white negligee trimmed with ivory lace and dotted with small rosettes. Held up by two thin straps, the silky fabric draped sensually over Eren’s body, flaring slightly at the ends, falling slightly below his hips and just covering the curve of that perfect ass. The alpha’s darkening silver gaze continued down past the dressing gown, where the he could see garters trailing up and under the white silk, likely attached to a garter belt. At the other end of the white straps were lacy stockings, tightly encasing those long legs.

Before his mate was even half way to him, Levi was already rock-hard. Filthy, erotic images of what he would do filled his mind. He wanted to possess Eren, to ravage the omega until he couldn’t tell which way was up and which way was down. Fuck the younger male so hard that all Eren could do would be to scream his name over and over again as he came.

There was a sexy little sway in Eren’s gait as the omega walked closer. Each step caused the thin silky material to shift a little, drawing Levi’s attention to the lines of his omega’s lithe body. It was like Eren was dressed in a lingerie version of a female wedding dress, so pure yet so wanton at the same time.

He was conflicted. Levi wanted to rip away the silk and see his mate’s beautiful caramel skin on display writhing beneath him, yet the white fabric draped over that smooth skin and hinting at what it hid made his already appealing mate that much more erotic.

When he didn’t say a word, a small seed of doubt crept into Eren’s voice as his mate glanced at him hesitantly, “L-Levi, y-you like…?”

“God, hell yes.” Snapping out of his reverie, his breathing was irregular as he replied. Levi reached out to drag his mate down against him, making sure Eren knew just how turned on he was. The anxiety in those cerulean eyes evaporated and was replaced with a knowing sparkle as Eren’s placed his gloved hands on his shoulders and slid his thighs down on either side of him, bracketing him against the window. “I fucking love it.”

Levi could feel the slide of silk fabric as hands ran through his hair, lips pressing against his. Eren’s mouth opened immediately, allowing his tongue entry. Breath mingled as their hot flesh dueled one another, twisting, sucking, tasting each another. Their erections rubbed each other through their clothes, a small wet patch forming on the silky fabric. When they finally broke apart, those sea-green eyes burned with desire, inciting Levi further. He wasn’t sure how long he could last with Eren being so bold and daring, just for him.

His omega better have bought and tried on that outfit himself. Levi didn’t want anyone seeing, or even remotely imagining Eren in it. A low growl rumbled in the alpha’s chest at the thought of someone else choosing Eren’s trousseau and thinking what would fit his mate.

“You better have picked that out yourself.” Cupping those firm globes of Eren’s ass, he pulled his mate closer. Giving each handful an appreciative squeeze, Levi heard his mate whimper.

“Duh. Who else would I go with? Mikasa? She’d skin you alive and prevent the marriage if she had seen this.” Those loving green eyes turned sly as Eren teased him. The omega’s fingers had little difficulty with unwinding Levi’s cravat given his experience with untying them before. “Besides, I remember catching you eying one of these and then looking at me.”

“You saw me?” That had been a rare occurrence. From the get go Eren had vetoed wearing a wedding dress, not that he would look bad in one, but the alpha agreed with the decision; something like that was meant for his eyes only. Levi still remembered when he had surreptitiously glanced at the wedding lingerie, imagining the sexy sight of his mate in silk and lace.

“Mhm, you dirty old pervert.”

“Well you married this dirty old pervert, brat.” Levi ran his teeth along the omega’s jugular, tasting the sweet skin of his mate. The rapid beating of Eren’s heart beat faintly against his mouth. “You look so fucking hot in that, Eren. I had been planning to go slow and thoroughly make love to you. Lavishing each and every bit of your skin until you were a moaning, writhing mess and then taking my time to make love to you. But now I don’t know if I should to that or fuck you into oblivion and defile you until you’re filthy and screaming my name.”

Eren shot him a coy glance before lowering his head to his ear. The small, shallow breaths were clearly audible up close. The omega’s teasing tongue slowly licked his earlobe before biting down lightly.

“Shit!”

“Why not both, _husband_? It’s our wedding night after all.” His mate moaned throatily against his ear and Levi shuddered at the sound.

Doing both? That was definitely possible. He could feel their insistent erections pressed against each other, seeking attention, as Eren began to pepper small kisses down his neck. Given how aroused he was already imagining what he would do to his mate, Levi knew he wouldn’t last long with the way the omega was grinding against him.

“You asked for it.” He murmured, grinning hungrily.

 

“Wha–”

Eren yipped as the night robe was yanked off and their positions were reversed as the older male forced him back against the cold glass window with Levi’s arms bracketing him on both sides. He could feel the alpha’s control snap as a rough palm ran against his cock and moved quickly back to his hole, fondling him roughly through the thin lacy material. The other hand ran up the silky dressing gown, fingers flicking his hardened nubs that peeked through the shimmery material.

“Fuck. You’re wearing panties.” Levi breathed against him and he whimpered at the feel of his mate’s hand groping his derriere. “Look at you, baby. They’re completely drenched, Eren.”

“Ahh… n-no, Levi! I’ll be seen…”

Eren squirmed half-heartedly, extremely aroused and partially embarrassed at the prospect of being pushed up and seen through the open window. Granted, it was his backside, but anyone looking would be able to see what was going on.

“Shit, you’re so fucking tight. It’s as if I’ll be taking your first time again, Eren.” Levi cursed fiercely, and the brunette felt the scrap of material being wedged aside as fingers quickly made their way inside him. Eren had already been so wet at the prospect of their wedding night that they slipped in easily without any resistance. The alpha’s digits began to twist and rub him, eliciting a faint squelching sound as they probed further into his ass.

“Hah… Levi not here…”

“It’s fine, Eren. We’re so far up and even _if_ they see you, all they’ll see is a pretty little bride writhing in pleasure while being fucked by his _husband’s_ cock.”

Needy whines escaped his throat as Levi began scissoring his fingers inside, the tips barely brushing against his sweet spot. Eren widened his legs a little, tilting his head back against the windowpane, to give his mate better access. The cool glass pressed against his spine, providing a strange dichotomy of hot and cold that only aroused him further. The other hand against his nipple gave it a hard squeeze before reaching down and gripping his hip.

“Besides, it’s our wedding night and aren’t you supposed to be doing your _wifely_ duties, love?”

“Hah…”

The words sent his nerves into overdrive. Eren could practically feel his precum dribbling and smearing the negligee. The thought of Levi taking him in front of a window where strangers could watch didn’t matter anymore. All he could think about having his alpha’s amazingly large and hard cock in him, fucking him wide open until he blacked out from the pleasure.

He had been so horny the last few days, being forced to deal with last-minute wedding preparations and not being able to be close to Levi. The number of instances the omega had spent any decent length of time with his then-fiancé could be counted on one hand. Mikasa had also taken it upon herself to chaperone him whenever possible, and Hange had happily joined in, citing it as bad luck if the ‘bride’ and groom saw each other the day before the ceremony. Personally, Eren thought the two of them just liked hazing his husband. Mikasa and Levi still weren’t on the most amicable terms, but it was cordial at least – he figured that it was actually because she was just annoyed at having lost to her cousin again when sparring – and Hange because it was Hange. Eren’s heat was also due soon, making the short abstinence period even more unbearable.

And then he had seen Levi, dressed in that tux, which only emphasized those lean, strong muscles and shoulders he loved to grasp on to whenever they did it face-to-face. And those eyes, shining bright with love and lust, promising an assortment of delectable things that would be done to him when they were finally alone. He had been uncomfortably aroused the entire day. Levi’s constant groping during the reception and being plastered against his sexy mate on the dance floor didn’t help. It was a surprise Eren hadn’t just creamed his pants or spontaneously combusted on the spot.

“Fuck, you’re so soft and wet, have you been playing with yourself?” From the fingers curled inside, Levi could feel the hot, wet flesh sucking him in. It was amazing how tight his omega was wrapped around his fingers, yet pliant and accepting.

“No… hnn…” The touch barely skimmed against his prostate, leaving the omega desperate for more. His body thrummed with desire and Eren needed his alpha like never before. “Levi… stop teasing me…”

“If I don’t loosen you up, it’ll hurt.” Levi inserted another finger, feeling it slide in easily. “It’s been a week since we’ve done it, brat.”

“Hgnnnn…”

Eren let out another whimper, grinding down against his mate’s hand. He knew the alpha was as eager as he was. Both of them had suffered during Mikasa and Hange’s ‘intervention.’ Between that and the bachelors’ parties they were forced to attend separately, they hadn’t spent much time together at all. On a normal day, they could go for three consecutive rounds easily, but with all the pent-up desire, Eren knew Levi was going to make him cum so hard, his throat would be hoarse from screaming and his hips were likely to give out by the end. But Eren couldn’t wait. It would be so fucking worth it.

“Want to cum with your cock inside…” Eren rolled his hips harder down on those fingers. They weren’t nearly enough to satisfy the emptiness inside. His veins were thrumming with anxious anticipation for when he would finally be lovingly filled by something larger. “Levi… gimme your cock…”

“Tch, we’ve been married less than half a day and you’re already so demanding.” The alpha nudged his fingers deeper, continuing with his slow movements.

“Levi… I need it inside me… I _need_ you.” Eren cried out. He was practically sobbing by now. The scent of their combined arousal was so palpable, he could taste it. The omega knew his mate wanted to shove his cock into him just as badly as he needed it, but what he didn’t understand was why Levi hadn’t already done so. Levi could have just fucked him without any prep and the omega would have happily died from the pleasure of being ravaged by his husband’s cock. “ _Please_ … fuck me please, Levi…”

That plea must have done something. Levi was just as frantic as him as the fingers quickly were removed and Eren found his leg was wedged up such that his knee was raised almost up to his shoulder. The familiar hot blunt tip of his alpha slid against him and he shuddered at the sensation. He wasn’t sure when Levi had undone his pants, but Eren didn’t care. The only train of thought the omega could focus on was being penetrated by his alpha’s cock, feeling it stretch his insides.

“Shit, I can’t believe you’re this fucking wet already …”

The turgid length rubbed against him, the head just slipping in before dipping back out.

“Hah…y-yes, Levi…h-hurry…put it in…”

He couldn’t wait any longer, breathy pants spilling faster out as Eren ground his behind against that hard member. It was difficult standing on one leg, but he needed it soon. His dick was painfully hard pressed up against his mate’s stomach and his ass was far too empty for what his body craved. The expectation of sex had been hanging in the front of his mind like an oasis in the desert since they said their vows and he would die of unsatisfied arousal if the alpha didn’t hurry up.

“L-Levi, hurry up…” Eren begged his husband. Remembering that word only aroused him further, as it reminded him that they were married now. He was Levi’s now. And the man was his. “Is-isn’t giving me your dick your husbandly du–”

That did the trick.

“Fuck Eren.” Levi pushed entirely in with one swift thrust.

“Hnnng!” Eren cried in pleasure, feeling his alpha’s thick member thrust into and stretch him so fully.

It had been so long since he had felt Levi length sheathed inside him. Eren’s insides trembled under the assault. There was a slight dull throbbing from being suddenly stretched painfully full of thick, hard cock. But it felt damn near amazing. Not even a second passed before Levi began to move.

“Ahh, Levi! Y-yes…! Hah… So good… Ahh!”

“You’re so hot and tight around me, Eren. Just like the first time.”

“Hnghhh… right there! Ah!”

Hands gripped tightly over his skin as his husband began to drive into him relentlessly. There were going to be red hand marks before the night was over, maybe even a few bruises but it would be so worth it. Each thrust hit deeper and harder, cramming his ass full of cock. A steady slap of skin and sound of slick echoed in the room as Levi pounded relentlessly into him. Eren’s gloved fingers curled into Levi’s shoulders, trying to find some purchase against the clothed surface as he moaned in pleasure. Lost in the haze of pleasure, he was panting, moaning, as his husband pounded into him.

“Like that, Eren? The feel of my cock fucking you?”

“Y-yes! Ahh! Feels – Ah! – so good. Ah! M-more – Ah! – deeper, Levi…”

He clenched his muscles around Levi’s dick, wanting to feel more.

“Shit!”

Eren gasped as the hot member in him grew impossibly thicker. Heat lanced through his spine at the feel. Levi continued to pound into him at a monstrous pace, electricity arching throughout his body. The rounded edge of the glans rubbed against his stretched walls. Each thrust brushed against his prostate teasingly, driving him delirious with pleasure. It was a challenge to hold himself upright and Eren felt his gloved hands slipping with each additional thrust, causing him to lurch forward slightly in an attempt to scrabble for purchase on Levi’s shirt.

He had already been at the cusp of his orgasm and the change in angle caused Levi’s cock to suddenly assault his prostate dead center. Eren came, climaxing instantaneously.

“Ahhhhh! Leviii!!!”

Throwing his head and neck back Eren screamed. Bright lights filled his vision as he arched his back, pressing his head against the window. White streams of his release spurted between them, as he began to convulse around that still-pistoning cock. His legs were wobbly from having cum, but the bruising grip on his hips kept him standing.

“Fuck, that was amazing, Eren. Spasming around me like that.”

“Nghh… Levi…”

Levi’s brutal rhythm continued, each time rubbing against that overly sensitive bundle of nerves. Tremors ran through the omega’s body as he felt the familiar almost-ticklish burn of another orgasm beginning to grow, following on the footsteps of the last.

“I can’t… it’s too soon…”

“You can and you will, Eren.”

There was a dark growl as Levi leaned closer, wedging him mercilessly between his hard body and the smooth window. Eren could barely feel the cold of the glass seeping into his skin, given the scorching heat crushing against him. His alpha’s rigid member buried up to his balls inside him.

“N-No… It’s too much…”

He rolled his hips trying to buck Levi off, but only succeeded in impaling himself further on Levi’s cock. Fire rushed through his veins as Eren cried out. “Hnnn…!”

“Fuck.” Levi groaned close to his ear, thrusting into him again. Eren was delirious from the half-painful pleasure state he was trapped in. His body was so hot like he was going to burn in the most delightful ways known to man.

“L-Levi, please…”

“It’s okay, love. We both know how you like cumming dry.”

“Nnghhh…B-but…”

Levi grunted as a muscled arm lifted his other leg up, and the omega wrapped his legs around his mate’s hips. The shift made the edge of the nightgown slide up his leg, gliding softly against his semi-hard dick. The omega’s backside was flush against the window as his mate continued to move. Every thrust scraped against his prostate to hit deep inside him as Levi’s cock assaulted him.

“Ahhh! Levi… N – Ah! – No…”

“So fucking tight, Eren. I’m going to cum soon.”

“Ah! Levi! It – ah! – it’s too much!”

Writhing as Levi continued to slam into him, Eren was sobbing from the pleasure. All he could do was cling onto his husband, wrapping his legs tightly around Levi’s hips. His ass was overly sensitized and the convulsions from his previous orgasm hadn’t completely ended. The cool glass pressed against his spine was both relaxing and turning him on at the same time. Having just come down from his climax, the added sensations were so strong it practically hurt. It couldn’t be considered truly painful, but it was almost unbearable. It was like clenching a muscle further than it could go, Eren’s body burned with the need to have more, to feel his alpha cum inside, but at the same time it ached so much he just wanted it to stop.

“Trust me, love. You’re going to feel so fucking good.”

“Le-Levi…” His breathing grew labored, overwhelmed by the jolts running up his spine. The movements had become jerkier, making Levi’s cock ram harder and unpredictably against his prostate.

“Shit, Eren, I’m cumming!”

Feeling the sudden increase in speed of his mate’s thrusting, Eren cried out as the wave of his second orgasm crashed over him. White stars danced in his vision as he came. Trembles wracked through his entire body, his muscles contracting eagerly around his mate as a hot burst of Levi’s seed flooded him.

 

The next thing Eren felt was a gentle rocking. Blinking, he found himself in a bridal carry, Levi’s arms under his back and knees. It was a good thing too, since he felt too much of a boneless mess to walk by himself. “Mmm… what happened?”

“You passed out for a moment there, Eren.”

“I wha…?”

“Blacked out.”

His vision shifted as he was gently placed on the massive four-poster bed. Eren sluggishly raised his head as Levi adjusted his jelly-like limbs until his head rested on top of a mound of soft pillows in the middle of the giant canopy bed. The omega felt like a puddle surrounded by all the softness and scent of roses, but he knew that Levi had other ideas in mind.

The blankets and sheets had already been shoved aside as Levi stepped back to admire his handiwork. His vision was entirely captured by the beautiful sight of his precious mate looking up at him with a sleepy, sated gaze. The white garments added an air of innocence, but Eren was most definitely not a blushing bride given how loudly he had screamed less than an hour ago. Maybe a virgin sacrifice on the altar, but even that wasn’t completely accurate.

The alpha would have to be a saint to resist such a sight. And Levi was no saint. If he were a poet, he could have easily composed endless odes and devoted sonnets to how tempting his omega was to him.

Eren had no clue how enchanting he looked dressed in those flimsy silky garments that screamed ‘make love to me.’ Lying boneless and relaxed in the middle of that fancy bed, the word beautiful was insufficient for Levi to describe his mate. Erotic, definitely, but it was more than that. The crimson sheets strewn with rose petals were slightly mussed, adding to his imagination of what would happen when things _really_ got started. Eren’s hair was disheveled from everything earlier, but combined with his half-lidded gaze, soft and inviting, it made him look mesmerizing. Levi had a hard time thinking how lucky he was to have been mated to and married such a precious gem. Words couldn’t begin to describe what he saw. The brunette was gorgeous, stunning, looking more like a fantasy than anything.

The brat knew he was already aroused. It wasn’t difficult to see with the boner Levi was sporting. A languid smile graced those ravished lips as Eren stretched with feline grace, like a siren enticing unsuspecting males. Lips parted just a smidgeon, breathless, the perfect distance to draw him in. Eren’s chest moving up and down silently as his omega looked at him. Smooth unblemished limbs moved slowly, sensually, drawing his attention. It might have been intentional or unintentional, but Levi was beyond caring. He watched as one silk-clad foot slid along the mattress, bending the omega’s knee slightly. It was just enough to cause the delicate white folds of the negligee to glide softly down and reveal more of that perfectly bronzed skin, offering a tantalizing hint at that secret spot between Eren’s thighs, before resting back down to the side.

Those half-lidded sea-green eyes, tousled brown locks, and cherry red lips beckoned to Levi. Called to his primal instinct. To mate. To knot. The number of things Levi wanted to do to the seductive sight on the bed was innumerable. His mouth watered to bite those luscious thighs. Run his hands over his mate and pinch those perky nipples hiding beneath silk. Rub his scent all over Eren so that everyone knew exactly _who_ the omega belonged to. Levi wanted to thoroughly debauch his omega. Fill Eren with so much cum, it’d never wash out. To fuck Eren until he forgot his own name. To impregnate the brat with his seed.

However, the soft glow in those sparkling eyes, full of love and affection was the clincher. It reminded him of how much he loved the brat. All the dreams and fantasies he had. The life he was ready to start with his new husband.

Even if it was difficult to resist, Levi was going to show Eren just how much he cherished him.

The man.

His omega.

His beloved other half.

“See something you like?”

Eren’s teasing _sotto_ _voce_ did things to him. The omega was well aware of the power he held over Levi, and the tightness in his pants, which was evident to the both of them, was clear proof.

“Hmm…” Taking the time to slowly drag his gaze up and down his mate’s lovely figure, he smirked back at Eren. “…maybe.”

Slowly pulling off his jacket, Levi smiled back as the pair of bright orbs followed him, eyeing him with growing need. He made sure to take his time stripping off his clothes, popping shirt buttons one at a time as if he had all the time in the world. Eren’s eyes stared straight at his abs and Levi made a show of moving his hands down, watching the omega lick his lips and knowing exactly what his lewd mate was thinking about.

“What about you?” Flicking the button of his slacks off, Levi slowly pulled out his cock, watching Eren’s chest rise and fall faster with each breath.

“Hmm… maybe.” Eren imitated his earlier gesture, taking the time to look him up and down once more. The omega’s pink tongue snuck out to wet his lips while doing so. Levi noticed his mate’s gaze linger a little longer on a certain hard part of his anatomy. “You’re pretty hot yourself, old man.”

“Like this don’t you?” Palming his aching length, the dark-haired male pumped himself suggestively, watching as his mate’s legs parted to reveal his most intimate parts.

Eren watched as his alpha pulled off his clothes, revealing that toned physique. Shivers ran down his back, his ass trembling in anticipation at the sight of that pale skin and the ruddy member between those muscled thighs. Levi’s cock jutted out against the dark thatch of hair around his crotch, glistening with their earlier exertions, hard and ready to mate. If he hadn’t already cum twice earlier that night, the omega would have creamed himself at the sight. As it so happened, there was a ‘cream’ of a different sort sitting in him at the moment.

“Ready for round two, love?”

“Hmm…” Eren pretended to think about it, smiling at his husband. “…depends on what you’re thinking.”

“Oh you know exactly what I’m thinking.”

A dark grin replaced the adoration on his mate’s face as Levi got on all fours, the heavy gaze anchoring him in place. Eren shivered in anticipation as the alpha began crawling towards him from the base of the bed, slowly, like a beast on the prowl. Those silvery dark eyes stared hungrily at him, intent on devouring him. It was a heady, intoxicating sensation that he could make his alpha look like that. Heart thrumming with excitement, Eren’s limbs grew weak at the thought of what the man planned.

His muscles unconsciously contracted around the wetness still inside him and Eren whimpered at the loss of his alpha’s precious seed. Hearing the small sound, those orbs darkened further, darting down to spot the whiteness drip out. Hands cupped his flesh where thigh met bottom, squeezing appreciatively, before moving aside. Levi stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a deep breath and shimmying up and over Eren until they were face to face.

“Shit. You have no clue how much I love you, brat.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

Arms braced above him as their eyes bored into each other’s. Eren could see the adoration in those metallic orbs and knew his own mirrored the same love he had for Levi. Most people might think that Levi was a master of hiding his emotions, but it was obvious all in the small things. Like the faint twinkle at the corner of those eyes, or the light uptick of those lips, or the way his alpha called his name. Even the defensive tone or small swats on the ass whenever Levi felt embarrassed made him smile. Each and every one of those gestures seemed ever so familiar, yet the next one was always the slightest bit distinct from the next. While they had lived together for approximately six years and mated for almost that long, Eren knew he would never grow tired of his mate.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous like a piece of art.” A pale hand traced reverently over his body, eyes trailing down and looking him over in awe. “I’m almost afraid to touch you.”

“Since when were you afraid to touch me?” Eren teased back, weaving his gloved fingers through those silky locks to pull his mate’s head down until their noses were touching. He stared back daringly into Levi’s eyes, egging him on. “I’m not going to break just because you’re a little _rough_ , Levi.”

“I didn’t say I actually _was_ afraid, just that you look fucking amazing and I can’t believe it’s our wedding night.”

There was a light thud as Levi’s forehead pressed against his, their eyes never parting. Eren’s stomach grew warm at those words. Wanting to milk the situation and tease his mate some more, he pressed his mouth to the corner of his alpha’s lips.

“Hmm… really? It looks like you’re just stalling for time, Levi. You sure you’re going to be able to keep _it_ up, old man?” Eren pulled back, knowing exactly what the innuendo would do.

Lo and behold, there was a small scowl on Levi’s face.

“Tch. As if, brat. Don’t blame me if you can’t walk tomorrow.” Levi hoped that his mate wouldn’t be too tired out from consummating their wedding night, since they still had a plane to catch the next day. From past experience, if this turned out anything like one of Eren’s heats, the omega would be sore for at least a day. It was hard to tell, however, since it had been quite a long time and sometimes it seemed the younger male was more insatiable than he was.

“I’d to see you try.” Eren breathed back at the older man whose lips curled up just a fraction.

As if by tacit agreement, their lips met each other halfway. It started off gentle, like feathers brushing against one another. Like a teenage reliving their first kiss with the girl or guy they liked. Neither of them was in a particular rush. A delicate but constant flutter as one pair of lips skated across the other, slowly tasting one another. The intensity slowly deepened. It wasn’t clear whose mouth opened first to tease the other, but the movements were just as slow and loving. Instead of a frantic, needy desperation, they took their time. Nipping, sucking, and thoroughly devouring one another’s orifices.

“Mmm… love you, Eren.”

“Love you too.”

Sucking on Levi’s tongue, Eren ran his silk-encased hands through those fine dark strands, pulling their mouths closer together. Their breaths mingled and he could smell the alluring dark musk of his alpha envelope his being. Hands roamed against each other’s bodies, gently caressing and exploring. A familiar hardness pressed up against his belly. Although he had seen and explored his mate’s body in detail so many times, the newness of their wedding night made it different… s _pecial_.

“So beautiful…” Hands came up and ran across Levi’s back and he gently tugged them away so they were back on the mattress. “Not yet, Eren. I want you to lie down and enjoy.”

“But Levi… I want to touch you too…” He could almost hear the pout in the omega’s voice as his mate shifted. Levi knew that if Eren started touching him, neither of them would last as long as he wanted.

“Not yet. Let me do this.” The alpha breathed, softly capturing that downturned lip. Levi wanted to make love to every inch of his exquisite mate. “You can take charge later.”

Eren exhaled out a small breath when their mouths parted, humming in satisfaction as Levi’s mouth moved lower, skating across his collarbones… but the destination was not where he had expected.

“Stop it, that tickles.”

He squirmed as light, soft kisses rained down on his arm, as Levi slowly rolled his glove off, inch by inch. Once they were off, he couldn’t help the small giggle when his husband sucked on each digit, making an effort to lave each bit of skin. The hot swipe of his alpha’s tongue glided against his inner arm at the junction where forearm met upper arm sent a faint shiver through him. Then Levi reversed his direction, lips gliding softly back upwards to repeat the motions to his other arm. The omega knew the older male could easily have marked him, but was refusing to do so, choosing instead to pepper light kisses everywhere.

The delicate flutter of lips soon began to head southward over his chest and tummy. Hands joined in, gently caressing his entire upper body through the silk. His alpha seemed to deliberately avoid most of his sensitive regions, only brushing past his nipples and neck briefly. There was a small appreciative lick on his nipples as Levi’s mouth moved southward and he let out a small gasp at the sudden wet heat causing them to pebble under the fabric. Nor did the thin silk block the cool breath Levi blew over them afterwards, making them harden further and sending heat to groin.

But instead of sucking on them as usual, Levi ignored them and continued moving down his body. Eren couldn’t help the small squirm when similar tender, soft kisses rained down against his belly. Hands caressed against his thighs leisurely, and he sighed as at the motion. Warmth flowed through his veins like molten chocolate.

“Mmm, feels good…”

The alpha’s eyes shown with reverence as Levi looked back him with a small smile, before bending his head back down again.

Levi repeated the same unhurried motions in stripping down his legs, as he untied the garters and rolled the stockings off. Eren’s breaths grew faster as the sensations neared his groin. The alpha was taking great precaution to not overstimulate him, but the younger male was having a difficult time keeping calm. Small gasps of pleasure escaped each time his husband touched some particularly sensitive location.

“Your skin is so soft…”

Although he had not explicitly focused on any of Eren’s sensitive spots, merely enjoying the sensations of stripping his omega and feeling the smooth tanned skin against his palms instead, Levi could tell from the quickened breaths and breathy sighs that his mate was enjoying it just as much as he was. Sliding up the hem of the dress, he eyed the small scrap of fabric dotted with more rosettes straining to conceal Eren’s hardening dick. He growled at the sight. It was completely soaked.

“Levi…” Eren let out a whine when teeth bit on that small piece of silk covering his groin, warm air lightly tickling the sensitive organ, as the fabric was dragged downward. “Hurry up…”

“Patience, brat.”

Hands moved back up and those lips followed course, skimming up his bare legs. Eren couldn’t help his aroused tremor as those pale hands neared his groin. Whining in disappointment as Levi completely skirted his erection, sliding slowly underneath his dress and back up to fondle his nipples instead. The slow burn washed over him, growing even more intense as fingers gently flicked and tweaked his pebbled flesh. Suddenly they stopped and Eren mewled in surprise when a hot mouth descended on one hard nub, licking and sucking.

“Mghhh!”

“So sensitive, love.”

There was another lazy swipe as Levi switched to suck on the other one. Crying out and arching his spine, Eren’s body had never been more sensitive. Levi alternated between licking, sucking, and blowing cool air over his hard tips. Fingers carefully rubbed at the other nipple, light and teasing, rolling it between his fingers. Sparks of electricity zipped through the omega’s body to fan the heat building up inside him.

“Haah… ahhh… Levi…”

“So perfect…”

The alpha’s free hands moved down to rub lazy circles against Eren’s smooth skin. Those perky nipples peeking behind the thin silk were just asking to be sucked on. As embarrassing as his mate sometimes found having them played with, Levi knew the younger male loved it when he did.

Levi took his time tasting them. He swirled his tongue around one bud, flicking it with his tongue, earning a small whimper from his mate. Eren was so sensitive, his nipples reminding the dark-haired male of raspberries. Dusky, ripe, small raspberries begging for his attention. Delicious. Sucking and nibbling on his mate’s flesh, he loved the taste of those hard nubs between his lips. Eren’s taste. Levi knew that male omegas could get pregnant and nurse children, their babies. The thought of his mate’s engorged nipples swollen and leaking with milk made him suck even harder. The omega was utter perfection, mewling and sighing eagerly from his ministrations.

“Uhnnn…”

“Feel good?”

Eren let out a plaintive whine, gasping for breath as Levi carefully laved each of his nipples until he was a hot writhing mess. If he hadn’t already been wet, this would have done the trick. He ran his hands from the fuzzy short hairs of Levi’s undercut to that broad muscled back, enjoying the firm flesh under his palms. Sparks flew through him each time there was a particularly hard suck on his nipples, bringing him even closer to the edge. Unconsciously, Eren rolled his hips seeking for something more than air to fill him. He couldn’t wait to be breached by that hard pulsating member pressing against his stomach as he wrapped his legs around Levi’s naked waist. Sensitive flesh pressed up against each other and Eren whimpered at the feel.

“Nghhh… Levi… hurry…”

Levi moved back up to press kisses against Eren’s collarbones and neck. Due to the shower his mate had taken earlier, there wasn’t much sweat and only the pure light scent of his omega. He indulged in the soft tender flesh pressed up against his mouth. His omega’s soft mewls of pleasure were music to his ears as he nipped at a delicate spot right at the junction between Eren’s shoulder and neck. Levi loved how his mate called out his name, gasping for breath and letting him know exactly where all his sensitive spots were.

It wasn’t easy for the alpha to continue teasing his mate like this. His cock throbbed with need, demanding him to stop ignoring it. Eren’s erection pressed up against his, and he could feel the wetness leaking out as his mate ground against his thigh.

Scraping his teeth against the omega’s throat, he rose back up to look at his husband. The agreement in Eren’s eyes brooked no doubt as to what his mate wanted. Grasping his length, it barely took Levi any time to position himself. Even without pressing forward, he could feel his mate’s entrance immediately stretching out, ready to take him in. After all the times they had done it, he didn’t need his sight to know how the omega’s body fit against his.

Even then, Levi wanted to make sure his omega was prepared.

“Ready?” It was a less of an issue of consent, and more of a question of mutual understanding. Even if he already knew Eren would say yes and desired it, the alpha wanted his newly-wed husband to be completely on-board with what was happening.

“Mmnnn…” There was a fervent nod from his mate. Blue-green eyes stared back at him full of love, anxiously waiting. “Love you, Levi.”

“Love you too, Eren.” Levi whispered and slowly pressed in, watching his omega’s face contort with pleasure. The omega had widened his legs, making it easier to penetrate deep past that ring of muscle. The small mewls grew louder until he was fully embedded inside.

“Hghnnn… Leviiii… so good…”

“Fuck, it feels so good inside you, Eren.” Levi rolled his hips experimentally, feeling the younger male contract around him. Legs wrapped around his waist once more, pulling him deeper inside. Despite how tight his omega was, clamping immediately around him, the warm wetness inside made it easy for his cock to move in and out. “It’s like I’m taking you for the first time.”

“Le…vi…m-more…”

His fingers found their way back up to Eren’s nipples, nails gently raking over those turgid nubs as he moved slowly. Plucking at them, each action caused the omega to convulse around him down below. As much as the alpha wanted to simply slam back in and make his mate cry out, Levi desired to make Eren melt from the pleasure. Pulling out such that only the tip remained, he slid back into his omega at a snail’s pace, hearing his mate whimper with need.

“Fuck you feel amazing.”

“Uhnn… Le…vi… go f-faster…”

When Levi finally pressed into him, Eren cried at the incredible sensation of Levi’s cock sheathing itself. It wasn’t fast and hard like the previous time. Instead it proceeded leisurely, making it that much more difficult for Eren to find fulfillment in the blissful sensations running through his body. It was rare for Levi to be so gentle and careful with him, kissing and caressing his skin.

His body was in overdrive from all the soft kisses and touches, slowly burning up from inside out. Eren could feel the short crinkle of hairs when Levi was fully embedded in him, tingly and slightly itching. He could feel the wet glide of Levi’s tongue against his; hot flesh entwining, twisting against one another. Slowly, thoroughly, taking their time to explore, to taste, savoring each other down to the last drop.

But it didn’t end there. When Levi said he was going to take his time. He did.

It was exquisite torture the way his husband was taking his time, slowly moving in and out. The friction was amazing. Eren whimpered each time the male withdrew himself completely, before surging back in. The slowness was grueling, but it made him feel everything. His channel was completely stretched out at the mercy of his alpha, loving how Levi’s member pressed deep against all his sensitive spots. The thickness rubbed against the deepest parts of him, and he clenched around Levi’s length automatically, desiring more. The omega was melting from the sensation of being repeatedly impaled by his mate’s cock.

“Yes… right there…Levi… so good…”

Grasping at those defined shoulders, Eren raked his nails against Levi’s muscled back as the waves of pleasure grew. He likely drew blood from how tightly his fingers dug in, but neither of them cared. Already having been on the cusp of climaxing, Levi’s slow rhythmic movements were taking him apart in the best way. As much as Eren wanted it faster, harder, and deeper, his pleas were denied. Legs wrapped tightly around that toned waist, his muscles clenched around his alpha’s hard, impressive member each time he was filled to the brim with Levi, urging his mate on. His own erection was leaking and hard, rubbing between their bodies.

His heart throbbed each time that heat thrust into him. It was so good, starting as a slow sizzle, a warmth spreading through his limbs. Eren could literally feel the loving ardor Levi made with each movement, as their hands and mouth explored each other. The fervent adoration as his alpha worshipped him with those butterfly light touches, taking his time to taste every inch of his body. The lust was still there, but it took a backseat to the tenderness and care Levi took in making love to him. Each slow, methodical thrust, allowed the younger male to be intimately connected with his mate, winding him up further. Pleasure coiled in his gut, building up to a level he had never experienced ever before.

Eren’s entire body was sensitized from all the soft touches, electrified by the warm breaths against him. He was a man dying of thirst and Levi was the water to quench that need.

It was hell for Levi to keep the slow agonizing pace. Even after all the times they had had sex, Eren’s channel was as tight as ever. His cock was pulsing, aching, in that tight heat. He was more than ready to knot and impregnate his mate, but Levi knew the wait would be well worth it. This night was special. Although they were mated, they were now bound not only as mates, but also as husbands. He wanted this to be something they both remembered. He wanted to show Eren how much the brat meant to him. It was more than just raw lust; Levi wanted his mate to know how much he loved him with every fiber of his being.

The sensation of his omega’s channel melting around him, warm and soft, accepting his cock and squeezing him tightly was heavenly. Each time Levi thrust in, Eren contracted tighter around him. From base to tip, the alpha could feel the pulsing walls sucking him in. Legs tightened harder around him forcing his dick further into his omega’s heat. His balls tightened with the need to release his seed inside his mate.

Eren’s quiet whimpering each time he moved made his cock throb harder. It told him exactly how his husband was feeling. All the same, he wanted to devour those sounds and taste those lovely lips. Leaning down, Levi traced the seam of Eren’s mouth, biting the bottom lip and taking it in. His mate did the same thing, tasting him as he moved.

There was passion and lust in the kiss, but that took a backseat to the overtones of love and adoration. Instead of a frantic clashing of tongues, it was a rough, sensual glide against one another. Their tongues were entwined, circling slowly around one another.

There was something about the slow, sinuous dance of their bodies that was completely different from earlier. That mating had been primal, animalistic, driven by pure lust and physical need. A desire to claim, to mark. The need was so palpable, strangers would feel it. Thirsting and craving for each other’s bodies with a desperation that burned. Two beings whose minds were consumed with desire.

But this… this was about love, intimacy, and connection.

Under the canopied bed, they were in their own world. Their hearts beat quickly, synchronized to one another as the alpha moved inside his omega. Hands caressing one another, as if they were discovering each others’ bodies for the first time. Naked skin pressed together, soft tanned legs, lean with muscle, wrapped around pale moving hips. Dark silvery eyes bored back to bright green ones, their tongues working together, trying furiously to be as connected as much possible to each other. Sometimes one could slip down to suck briefly on the other’s lips, but never breaking for long. Their fingers interlaced with one another, bliss filling their veins as they reached the pinnacle of their euphoric high together.

There was a small sigh of contentment as Eren rested his arms across Levi’s scratched up back. The sound captured exactly what his omega was feeling, satisfied, happy, and slightly tired.

“You’re mine now, Eren.”

Tilting his head, he gently captured Eren’s lips with his own. Sucking and nibbling on his mate’s mouth, the omega reciprocated just as softly. Small mewls and gasps escaped as those adoring sea-green eyes shone back at him.

“Mmm… You’re mine too, Levi. I love you.”

“Love you too, Eren.” Levi whispered against those kiss swollen lips before pressing his head forward once more.

Feeling his knot begin to die down, he rolled them so that Eren was on top and straddling him. Levi wanted to watch his mate in the scrappy piece of silk for the third round as he smoothed it down the omega’s back. There was an amused chuckle when Eren realized what was going on.

“You really love having me wear this, don’t you?”

 

There was a light itching sensation on his face that caused him to wake up.

“Fuck off, let me sleep.”

When it didn’t stop, Levi tried swatting it away only to have his hand press against something warm. Opening his eyes blearily, he groaned as light pierced his eyes. Mischievous blue-green eyes sparkled back at him as Eren continued to pepper butterfly light kisses all over his forehead and nose.

“Finally you’re awake, Levi. Sleep well, sleeping beauty?”

“Shut up brat. Ugh… what time is it?”

Neither of them were too sure what time they had fallen asleep. Most of the night had been spent making love and there were an impressive number of love bites and other marks covering the married couple to show for their efforts, like the ones peeking out from around Levi’s collarbones. The alpha’s normally neat hair was in a state of disarray, or as close as it could come to being an utter mess.

“Mm… A little after nine. Good morning, _hubby_.” Levi felt the omega shift to check at the clock. There was an adorably shy smile when Eren turned back around and greeted him, hands clutching the sheets between them. It should’ve been illegal for the brat to be that attractive this early in the morning, addressing him so innocently.

“So fucking adorable…” The blush intensified and Levi smirked. He pecked his lips against the omega’s nose. “Good morning to you too, love. How’re you feeling, Eren?”

“A little sore.” Eren’s cheeks pinked slightly under the intense scrutiny, and he snuggled closer to Levi in response. Even in the midst of an innocent action, though, the brat turned the tables on him as a hand cupped suggestively against his morning wood. “But in _all_ the right places.”

“Are you sure? We went at it pretty intensely last night and your heat is coming soon. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.” Levi raised a skeptical eyebrow, ignoring the sensation below. He wanted to make sure his mate wasn’t just saying so since it had been their wedding night. It was a surprise that Eren had woken up before him. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep beside his favorite person where it was nice, cozy, and warm.

“Married one day and you’re already out of stamina?” Eren threw a leg over his hips, straddling him. The brat knew exactly what he was doing as he ground against Levi’s erection. His mate was such a fucking cocktease. “I didn’t think I married such an old fart.”

“Tch, didn’t you already get enough last night, horny brat?”

“Didn’t you? What’s this hard thing I feel pressing against my ass, Levi? I’m pretty sure it’s trying to tell you something.” The omega whispered back, while grabbing his erection and rubbing the head against that softened ring of muscle. Levi made a low breathless growl as the head caught the warm, wet sensation of his mate’s entrance beginning to accept him. All it would take is one snap of his hips and he’d be embedded deep inside Eren’s tight heat.

“Shit. Stop teasing me, Eren. Not right now. We have a plane to catch, remember?” The alpha gritted his teeth, trying hard not to plunge into his mate. It was so tempting.

“C’mon, _darling_ , stop being so stuck up.” Eren demanded and Levi found himself pushed down by his husband. Levi groaned as the head of his cock slipped further in, making it more difficult to resist. A light teasing grin danced on the younger male’s lips as Eren rolled his hips. “It’s been so long since we did it and last night wasn’t nearly enough. Or are you saying _little_ Levi’s not up for the job?”

“Tch, I’ll show you _little_.” Flipping their positions once more, there was a squeal of excitement from his mate, as Levi gave into temptation, thrusting forward, and proceeded to prove his point.

 

It turned out that they did have enough time for a morning quickie or two since it was really hard to stop once they got started, but at least they made it to the airport with enough time to catch the plane. For once Levi didn’t complain about morning breath, but the grumbling started up the moment they queued up to board. Too focused on getting some desperately needed sleep, Eren barely heard a word about how being stuck in a metal cylinder with wings breathing recycled air was a disgusting germ-infested cavity as he dosed off leaning on his husband’s frame.


	40. Overseas Onsen [Marriage 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 8]**
> 
> The first of the honeymoon chapters with Levi & Eren in Japan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another dual update, and was originally meant as a one-part until I realized I wanted to do some extra world-building. I've talked about how alpha/omega relations are in North America, but not elsewhere in the world. Did some research on LGBT rights, which is how some of the things for Japan (& Singapore, next chapter,) were decided.
> 
> Also, the lack of appropriate Japanese terms - e.g., onsen, ryokan, yukata - was deliberate. It's from Levi & Eren's perspective, so they wouldn't have used many since they don't know the culture. I also know that "glomped" is not a real word in the English language, but I felt it was more expressive than hugged in this context.
> 
> Anyhow... hope you guys enjoy!

Sinking into the hot water, Levi let the heat from the natural spring soak into his tired muscles. Despite his stamina, the hike up Mount Fuji earlier in the day had been tiring, but utterly worth it; the view had been amazing. Japan was the first stop on their honeymoon. The alpha looked forward to the next few weeks, when it would be just Eren and him by themselves with no one to distract them. They had spent the last few days in Tokyo, visiting the Imperial Palace, trying the local delicacies, and sightseeing. The brat, of course, had his fortune told at the temple, but because it was in Japanese, they had to go home and painstakingly use Google Translate to make sense of it. Even then, the poetic style of writing made it difficult to understand.

The next stop after Japan would be Australia, and then Hawaii, before finally flying back home. They had travelled to Europe for Eren’s graduation trip and the brat wanted to see the ocean, so this time their destinations were around the Ring of Fire.

As much as he liked the local delicacies, Levi had savored the expressions of awe and enjoyment coming from his mate much more. Admittedly, everywhere they went was amazing. The Japanese culture took great care in making sure things were arranged artistically and only the best service was given. A greater eye was also generally used to ensure things were cleaned, although still not quite up to the alpha’s standards. It was just one of the drawbacks of travel, he supposed. So far, Eren had researched and made sure that they had the most exotic cuisine possible without being too far out there. From eel that was grilled right in front of their eyes, to the freshest sashimi cut in front of them, the omega never stopped raving about what they had seen and where they had gone. They had debated trying the puffer fish, but decided to forego it in the end, given the toxicity and possibility of being poisoned.

Aside from food, they had also visited the parks and temples. They were definitely different from ones he had seen before, but the alpha didn’t really get what was so amazing about seeing them repeatedly. There wasn’t any particular destination Levi had in mind; he really just wanted to be by his husband’s side.

Eren, on the other hand, loved the sand and salt water, which was why it came as no surprise that they would be spending a majority of their honeymoon on the beach. There was at least one scuba diving excursion with the fishes in the coral reefs coming up. But they had decided to make their first stop in the Land of the Rising Sun, since Eren had always wanted to visit there after hearing Mikasa’s stories.

The people, however, were not as welcoming as the sights were. Travelling as a gay couple would be trivial in Hawaii and Australia; LGBT rights and gay marriage were sanctioned and supported. It was like Europe, where they could easily hold hands – not that he did so frequently, although the brat enjoyed it – and embrace one another without fear of censure. There were some radicals that rallied against them, but all in all, homosexuals were a common sight in Europe, Australia, and North America. More than once, someone had commented on them being a cute couple. Levi thought at least one of those compliments was disingenuous, but unfortunately, nothing could be done about it.

It wasn’t like the Japanese were homophobic. It was more that the culture was very traditional in segregating male and female roles. They weren’t outwardly supportive, but the government didn’t condemn them either. Homosexual rights and protections did exist to some extent, and again it wasn’t so much any sort of homophobia, but rather differences in expression. Public displays of affection clashed with the collectivistic culture. The natives generally kept to themselves and were not outspoken, making it hard to tell what their thoughts were at times. For example, at the hot spring, or _onsen_ as it was called in Japanese, resort where they were staying, one or two members of the staff had most likely seen something between them from the time he had carried Eren back from the hot springs, yet they were as courteous as always and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary.

The language barrier was another problem. Neither Levi nor Eren knew Japanese. Mikasa had tried teaching the brunette a few phrases, but Eren had forgotten anything. Thankfully, it wasn’t that difficult with Google Translate and other language apps. A good portion of the population also spoke broken English and many of the places they went to were for tourists. For example, their hosts at the hot spring inn could speak fairly decent English, which vastly simplified matters. There was also the ‘Boys’ Love’ subculture Hange had teased him about once the beta had known they were visiting Japan. Levi sure has hell didn’t want to know what the fuck that was, but he had seen some teenage girls giggle and point to them at least once while they were here. Of course, the alpha didn’t let any of it bother him.

Eren had asked him once how he had developed such tolerance and thick skin to the opinions of others. Honestly, Levi wasn’t too sure. He had never overtly attempted to act any particular way, or perhaps he just blatantly disregarded what others thought. It wasn’t like he hated people, even though he did, but he just didn’t give two shits about what some random stranger across the street thought about him and his mate. Whatever went on in his life between the two of them was his and Eren’s business. Jokes about his height aside, Levi was generally blasé when it came to gossip about him. His mate might not like it, but he tended to shrug it off much easier than Eren was able to.

 

There was something to be said about the design of a traditional Japanese robe that made it so tempting. When they were worn properly and closed, it wasn’t so. But neither of them was Japanese, and Eren especially was sloppy in tying the sash on his robe. More than once, it was loose and gaped a little too wide at the neck to reveal those delicious collarbones. Levi ached to mark the omega’s tanned flesh. His cock appreciated the image just as much, twitching at the sight. He had seen Eren return the ogling, staring with his mouth wide open and salivating at the sight of the alpha’s exposed neck.

Sitting next to his mate while they soaked in the hot water had been utter bliss and sheer torture at the same time. The steam rising from the natural spring waters did nothing to hide any of Eren’s nakedness giving him the perfect view and feel (when he chose to) of his husband’s perfectly-formed body. Slick, hard, and making his mouth water.

They hadn’t tried sex in the spring itself after their first attempt, which hadn’t gone so well. Eren had ended up light headed and almost passed out from the heat. Levi blamed the omega for not drinking enough water beforehand and then indulging in cool sake with him. The heat and alcohol made a dangerous combination, particularly so when they had been in the hot water for over thirty minutes. He had even warned Eren, but the omega had disregarded his warning. Regardless of whose fault it was or wasn’t, as tempting as hot springs sex was, Levi didn’t want to risk a repeat of that night. That did not, however, prevent the alpha’s hands from straying and turning his mate on, or his erection prodding insistently against the omega at times. Or from languidly making out with the younger male while in the water. It couldn’t be helped some of the times, given how Eren had caressed him or looked at him with those sparkling eyes.

Privacy was among the best perks of paying a premium for a private outdoor hot spring directly connected to their room. There was no way Levi was going to let anyone else see his husband’s naked skin, let alone sit in water – even if people were required to rinse off first before entering and the heat was enough to kill some germs – that was filled with other naked bodies. The water would never be completely free from impurities since it was outdoors, but this way they could be minimized at least. Best of all, the alpha could look, touch, and kiss his omega whenever he wanted… which was almost always. Especially given how Eren had been eyeing him.

Stepping out of the water, the dark-haired male heard his mate chuckle. There was a small splash as Eren came out as well, eyes filled with mirth as they looked him over.

“Levi! Look at you, your skin is all pink!”

“Shitty brat.” Silently, Levi cursed the fact he had pale skin. Even without looking, he knew that everything from the neck down was pink, even his face was slightly flushed from the heat. Pale skin did make a nice contrast with his hair color and clothing, but it also made his body subject to the whims of nature. Even if he felt fine and wasn’t remotely faint, his skin pinkened too easily under the hot water. It wasn’t like he was drunk or anything – that was the brat’s problem – it was just a natural physiological reaction. The other problem with pale skin was that he burned easily. Levi had packed at least two bottles of sunscreen, preparing for the worst when they went to the beaches in a few days. At least there was none of that in Japan. It was sunny, but not unbearable.

Striding towards the towels, he dried himself off and put on the Japanese robe, before Eren could poke more fun at his complexion. It wasn’t the first time the brat had pointed it out, but the water temperature of the hot springs was hotter than they usually made the Jacuzzi back at home. It was really relaxing and felt amazing, but at the same time, resulted in him looking like a boiled lobster.

“Argh… hate this stupid thing!” Behind him, the omega let out a frustrated growl at how complicated it was to get the folds all neat and tidy. Eren had complained to him more than one about how easy it seemed, and then failed to actually get it correct. Levi didn’t think it was that difficult. It was fairly similar to those used in martial arts; one just needed to learn the correct angles and lengths, to tie it.

“That’s because you’re too impatient, Eren.” Tying the ends of the sash, technically the _obi_ , of his own robe closed much better than his husband has done his, Levi approached the younger male from behind. There was nothing remotely sexual about the article of clothing, but the way his mate wore it made it strangely seem all that much more enticing. And if Eren could tease him for his skin tone, then it was certainly fair game for him to get the omega back for it. All’s fair in love and war, after all.

“But it makes so easy for me to do this.”

The loosely arranged garment made it easy for Levi to slip his hands underneath the sloppily done folds of Eren’s dressing robe. One hand was up top, finding its way to gently begin rubbing circles against his omega’s nipple, while the other was much lower down, teasing his erection.

“Levi what are you doing?” There was a small hitch in the omega’s breath as he lightly pinched the pebbling flesh.

“What do you think I’m doing, Eren?” Fingers gently rolled the hard nub, tugging slightly as the omega whimpered in response. Eren bowed his head backwards, giving him access to his mate’s neck. Licking and sucking tenderly, Levi could feel the omega harden further in his hands.

“Levi…” Eren let out a small whimper as he felt a familiar hardness press against him. After walking up a mountain and soaking in the water for an extended duration, there wasn’t much strength in his limbs. Of course, all the honeymooning they had been doing didn’t help either. A small part of his brain told him to slow down, but with his heat due soon, it was trivially easy for Levi to turn him on. “Stop it, you horny bastard…”

The alpha raised his eyebrow at the hypocritical statement. This was the same brat who almost made them late for their flights since Eren couldn’t seem to get enough sex after their wedding night. The same younger male who had been eyeing him unabashedly all evening long. And now said omega was accusing him from being horny?

“ _I’m_ horny?” The alpha chided the younger male. Despite the cry of resistance, Eren hadn’t pulled away. If anything, the smell of his omega’s arousal was growing stronger. “Don’t think I didn’t see you looking at me with those bedroom eyes.”

“But Levi…”

“You know how much you like it when we do it from behind.” He licked the shell of Eren’s ear and the omega shuddered in response.

“Not yet… wanna face you…”

“Such a demanding brat.” Twirling his mate around, Levi groped those firm globes of Eren’s ass from under the bath robe and hoisted him up. The brat’s legs immediately entwined around his hips, pressing their growing bulges against one another. “Better?”

“Mhm.”

Eren began peppering hot kisses all over his face and mouth, while grinding against him. It was sheer torture from how the omega was moving. Levi could smell the arousal coming from his mate as the brat continued to move.

“Levi…” A petulant whine erupted from the younger male as Levi pulled away from the assault.

“Hang on, brat.”

Given all the jostling and movements the omega was making, it was difficult to get traction on what they both wanted. Sometimes being too eager was a problem. Freeing his aching cock from its prison, the alpha decided it was a good thing his mate had such a tight grip around his hips as he positioned it against Eren’s entrance.

But before either of them could make good on the opportunity, a splash nearby sounded.

“Levi! Someone else is outside! We’re going to be heard!” Eren admonished his overly enthusiastic mate. His mind had already been fuzzy from all the day’s previous activities, which made it difficult to put any heat into the reprimand. The feel of the alpha’s shaft pulsing against him wasn’t helping.

“Tch.”

Eren wanted to free himself from Levi’s grasp and run back inside, but Levi’s hold was too strong. The sound of a door sliding shut sounded none too quietly as he found himself being forcefully carried back to their room. The inn was built in the traditional Japanese style, and as such, the walls were fairly thin. Sound travelled easily and the first of three nights here, they had heard another English-speaking couple going at it. They didn’t sleep much that night, merely cuddled and waited for the couple to finish; it would have been strange to make love with the all the noise. Levi had been tempted to go up there and talk some sense into them, but eventually gave in to Eren’s pleas not to. The alpha did, however, glare at the noisemakers the following morning. There hadn’t been much of a problem in terms of noise since then.

“Do you want me to put you down, Eren?” Levi’s whisper was a breath of hot air against his ear.

The omega shook his head. Since they had elected to go with the traditional style of room and futons, it made the type of sex they sometimes indulged in difficult. Or rather hard on the joints and back. And Eren didn’t have the energy to be on top of his husband at the moment.

“Then should I just put it in like this?”

This time, the omega merely shuddered in response. The rational portion of his mind, told him to refuse, but the flood of arousal from having his alpha so close to him, washed away all thought of resisting his mate. So instead, he merely gripped onto his mate tighter with his legs, awaiting the inevitable.

Positioning himself once more, Levi thrust in and a moment later, both males let out a loud groan. There was no need for prep; after all the times they had done it since their wedding night, which had only been about four nights ago, Eren’s body accepted him readily. Even so, he could feel the sensation of his mate’s tight heat melting around him.

“Stop making so much noise, brat.”

“It’s your fault, Levi.” Eren breathlessly chided his husband. It was difficult to stay calm with the feel of Levi’s thick cock inside him. After all this time and with his oncoming heat, his body had become hypersensitive to the feel and smell of the alpha. “And I wasn’t the only one this time.”

“Shut up, Yeager.”

“Make me, old man.”

Rocking his hips lightly, Levi smirked at the needy mewl that escaped his husband. Hearing Eren try to suppress all his noises only made him want to tease the omega even more. The younger male shot him an irritated glance before crashing their lips together.

The positioning wasn’t the best – Levi couldn’t fully pull out and thrust deep inside like he wanted, given how tightly Eren’s legs were wrapped around him – so he made do with slow, shallow thrusts, which instead elicited a round of quiet whimpers, all of which he captured with his mouth. It was nowhere as intense as some of their other times, but the alpha could still feel the small contractions around his dick grow increasingly frequent as he moved.

After all the times they had done it, the movements Levi was making kept him on edge. Instead of ramming deep inside him, the shallow movements built Eren up to a plateau without allowing him to tumble into his climax. There was no prostate stimulation either. Normally, the omega would have moved in concert with his mate, trying to egg him on, but Eren was already tired from all the walking and his limbs were weak after soaking in the hot water. He could feel his mate’s girth occasionally nudge deeper inside, but other times it felt too shallow, and the slowness was ratcheting up his arousal more than he had expected.

Judging from the strength of the tremors and small squirming motions Eren was making, the omega was getting close to his climax. Levi wanted to force his mate’s back against the wall or against something solid, so he could actually move the way he wanted, but he didn’t want to hurt Eren’s back or make that much noise. Bucking his hips, he could feel the convulsions grow in strength until the younger male came apart in his arms.

Instead of Eren loosening his hold, the brat actually clutched him tighter. Heavy breaths feathered against his ear and he heard an unexpected small yawn escape the omega. Craning his neck sideways to get a look at his husband, Levi saw that Eren’s eyes were closed and the younger male had glomped onto him like a koala.

“Feeling sleepy, brat?” Sighing he readjusted his arms to better carry Eren’s weight. It wasn't like he could do much else with Eren hugging him so tightly.

“Yeah… I want to go to bed soon.” Eren nuzzled him tiredly. “Put me down?”

Glancing at the laid out futons and his mate, Levi sighed. The alpha couldn’t believe his own husband had just cockblocked him. His dick was still hard, but it was difficult to move with the omega hugging onto him. And some of his arousal had died down after hearing the yawn. This was probably one of the first times Eren had actually fallen asleep on him in the middle of sex, but for the omega to do so meant that he definitely was tired. He’d let the brat off the hook for now, but come tomorrow, he’d be getting his revenge.

But first, there was no way Levi was going to let his mate sleep without cleaning up.

“Tch, we need to clean up first. And you need to brush your teeth.”

“Levi…” The younger male whined. When he didn’t relent, slowly carrying his mate in the direction of the showers, Eren yawned once more. “It’s all your fault… I could have been asleep already.”

“Yeah sure, whatever.” It was awkward walking with his dick in his mate and barely being able to see over Eren’s shoulder, but somehow Levi managed.

A few more sleepy complaints came from the omega as they were pelted with warm water, but he didn’t pay much more attention to the ramblings of his tired husband as he slowly detached Eren from his body (and cock) and began cleaning his mate off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... poor cockblocked Levi. XD  
> But, I doubt I have to say what's going to happen to Eren after they wake up the next morning... I'm sure you guys can imagine it. Someone's going to get wrecked...


	41. Hawaiian Sunset [Marriage 9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Marriage Arc 9]**
> 
> The second half of Levi's and Eren's honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the honeymoon fluff! And some possessive Levi. Also, for those that know about the SnK Live Action, or at least the characters, there's another reference in here to that. See if you can spot it!
> 
> Happy reading! Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome! You guys have no clue how motivating it is to hear people are enjoying this!
> 
> * * *

Eren still didn’t know how he did it, but somehow he managed to convince Levi that it would be a good idea to spend two weeks basking in the sun as part of their whirlwind around the globe honeymoon. Well partially around the globe, but they had still visited three continents.

Maybe it was the fact that the alpha just wanted to escape from his nosy coworkers. Or perhaps it was the fact that Hange had teased him for not catering to Eren’s needs.

But somehow, here they were. At a beachside resort in Manele Bay, Hawaii.

Stretching his toes in the white sand, he was slightly annoyed at his husband’s lack of enthusiasm. Although it wasn’t as busy as some of the other vacations spots, in part due to how expensive it was compared to other places, there were still too many people here by Levi’s standards.

After their time in Japan, they had gone to Australia after a short weekend stopover in Singapore. The omega had heard fun things about Singapore from some university friends, but it hadn’t been much fun at all for him and Levi. They weren’t really able to sightsee much, since their only reason for stopping over was because his heat had started. However, given the number of disapproving glances they received, maybe it was better that way. The island nation wasn’t on their original itinerary, but when they realized Eren was just hours from going into heat and would’ve done so on the plane, they made a last-minute decision to disembark at their layover between Japan and Australia.

In Singapore, unfortunately, homosexual relations were illegal, or at least as illegal as they could be without violating human rights. Prohibiting the mating of an alpha and an omega on the basis of gender, and discrimination against said individuals was outlawed under international law, but that had not prevented people from judging them or saying uncomfortable things. Levi had mentioned that there were rumors that the government banned citizens from indulging in homosexual activities, and anyone found would be punished under the penal code. The alpha had further cited articles he read back when he had taken a course on international law and human rights, but those were few and far between. Because they were American citizens it was impossible for the police to charge them with any crime on grounds of their mated and married status, but that did not mean they escaped scot-free either.

Any public displays of affection immediately drew negative attention. The alpha hadn’t really cared what others thought, donning his typical nonchalant expression, but it had hit Eren harder than he originally imagined. Maybe it was the fact that he was newly married and there were suddenly people disapproving of it. The environment had been a lot more uncomfortable than one would have thought. When they first went through customs with their passports and wedding rings, the customs agent had looked at them with disgust. And even if the alpha wasn’t big on hugging or holding hands – Eren knew that Levi wasn’t ignoring him on purpose, but trying to avoid drawing more attention – it still stung. His husband had made up for the deficit by pampering him back in their hotel room. Levi had even mentioned the possibility of taking legal action on the international stage if it came to a worst-case scenario, but thankfully it hadn’t come to that in the short time they were there.

Australia was a welcoming relief in comparison to their unpleasant detour in Singapore. They took it easy the first half-day, but it was impossible to just lie around in the land of koalas and kangaroos. That afternoon they had gone scuba diving among the fishes and coral reefs. Seeing the magnificent colors underwater had been amazing and Eren had even gotten the chance to pet a dolphin! The next day was filled with parasailing and water skiing. Levi had been uncharacteristically excited about the opportunity, and the omega could see why. There was an intense adrenaline rush a person got from feeling the wind rush by. His mate had, however, complained about salt water smelling awful afterwards.

In contrast, they hadn’t planned much for Hawaii, wanting to take time to relax before returning to the real world. Tours and activities were fun, but there was something to be said for just lounging lazily in the sun. But the downside to not having anything planned was that it seemed like his alpha had retreated into his typical apathetic shell.

Glancing out at the cerulean waters, Eren could make out numerous bodies frolicking in the water. Levi wasn’t even wearing swimming trunks, instead choosing to wear his typical long-sleeved black shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. The alpha’s shirt _was_ unbuttoned at the top, revealing those delicious-looking collarbones. Even after a day or two on the sunlit shores, the man’s pale skin stood out in sharp contrast against his darker clothing. And despite his surliness and disdain for the beach, Levi looked devastatingly attractive lounging on the chair, eyes covered by a pair of dark shades and hair in its signature perfectly trimmed undercut.

On the other hand, Eren couldn’t even go out in just swimming trunks without showing off the obscene number of love bites covering his tanned skin. His nipples were swollen, puffy, and red from all the sucking Levi had done in the last few days. Going into heat last week had not helped. They had become so sensitive now, jutting out for attention at the merest touch. He had almost climaxed once because of it. Despite all the showers and baths they had taken, Eren could almost feel the remnants of the most recent round of love making inside him.

The most beach-like activity he had done since they arrived in Hawaii was to rub sunscreen all over Levi’s body. The alpha of course reciprocated, and it had led to a steamy session in their hotel suite. After cleaning up and reapplying sunscreen, they finally made it out to the beach, but once they arrived, Levi’s enthusiasm had waned tremendously as he caught sight of all the _other_ people in the vicinity. They managed to find a slightly less crowded spot on the beach and the alpha immediately took to lying on the chair in the shade, those dark sunglasses hiding his eyes and thoughts.

Sighing, Eren looked back towards the glittering ocean and the fun everyone else was having. He should have expected it. Beaches were notorious for being busy. Especially popular ones. Plus, it was practically a given that a person would get grains of sand in their clothes and hair, under their nails, and many other unexpected places. And it was hell to wash out completely. And the water, though cleaner than other places, was still filled with the bodies of many other people, making it less than desirable for Levi.

A volleyball landed next to the omega with a small thud. Picking it up, Eren absently dusted the fine white granules off as he looked it over. A yell rang out to his left and he swiveled at the sound, eyes coming to rest on a dark-haired figure apologizing and running his way.

Turning the ball in his hands slightly, sand getting stuck on his fingers – having left his rings in their room to avoid the sand – he smiled at the idea of a good game of beach volleyball. Eren couldn’t remember the last time he had played any team sports, though he had seen this sport before. It seemed really fun. With one final backwards glance at the grump who hadn’t reacted at all, ball in hand, Eren waved at the incoming figure. Who was to say he couldn’t have a little fun on his honeymoon? Wasn’t that the entire point of it?

 

Hands on his knees, crouched low and gasping for breath, Eren gave a reassuring thumbs-up to his teammate, John, before the latter served the ball. Watching the colorful ball arc in the sky, he had to squint in the face of the bright sunlight as it was shot back to them.

The tropical sun was beaming down on him in harsh rays and he was exhausted from all the running around. It was completely different than normal volleyball. The bright light made it difficult to look up at the ball at times, the sun burning directly into his retina. And he had already sweated buckets due to the heat. But the hardest thing to get used to was the lack of footing when playing with bare feet in the sand. It was constantly shifting, the fine grains giving way to his weight, forcing him to lose speed and traction as he tried to hit the descending sphere.

Instead, the omega missed and it fell less than an arm’s length away. “Game! Shiki’s team wins again.”

Words were exchanged, sweaty high-fives and sandy hugs as they congratulated the opposing team on their victory, which had been primarily due to one single man – Shiki – dominating the previous few games. The man’s agility and control reminded him of a taller version of Levi, although in Eren’s humble opinion, his mate was _way_ more attractive.

As he walked back to the umbrella with the rest of the group, Eren grabbed a bottle of desperately needed water and chugged it, accepting pats on the back and words of encouragement. He grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and wiped the beads of sweat dotting his face. His new buddies reminded him of the dynamic he shared with his friends. Adequately refreshed for the moment, he peered back at the impromptu court they had up, a hand raised to block the sun out.

The group had been practicing for a casual beach volleyball tournament the following day and had invited Eren to join them, but the omega honestly didn’t think he was up for it. After two games in a row, although he wasn’t out of shape, he was exhausted. Aside from the glaring sun, running on the sand was the largest challenge and strained his muscles in a different way from his usual workout routine.

“Cheating on me already, Yeager?”

Levi’s questioning growl out of the blue next to his ear made Eren startle, dropping his shirt. Before he could respond, a familiar arm wrapped around his back, hand against his head, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss. Levi devoured him like a thirsty man dying for water, licking sucking, biting even. There were a few catcalls, but he ignored them, running his sandy hands into those silky black locks.

“Mmm, Levi…”

When they finally broke apart, Eren was disoriented from the consuming kiss they had shared. Breathing irregularly, he leaned somewhat awkwardly against his husband with a shocked expression in his eyes. It stunned him that they had just French kissed in front of an audience.

Levi rarely indulged in public displays of affection, preferring to keep his private life private. Although, in Eren’s opinion, those small gestures had been more common in the last few weeks immediately preceding and following their wedding. Despite some moments of embarrassment, he really liked how demonstrative husband was becoming and would be more than happy if it continued even after the honeymoon period.

The younger male almost forgot about his new companions until one of them coughed awkwardly. Turning to them, he saw one or two with curious smiles, and a few still had a surprised expression with their eyes blown wide and mouth agape.

“Umm… this is Levi… my husband.”

“Why’d you run off? It's supposed to be our honeymoon, love.”

Eren blinked at the question. Although a stranger might find the nickname playful, he knew from the arm wrapped securely around his waist that Levi was anything but. The man was serious about staking his claim in any and every way possible. But given all the anguish Levi had caused him earlier when the alpha had ignored him on the beach, Eren wanted to tease the man a little more.

“I was just playing beach ball with some new friends, _sweetheart_. You should join us.”

“Fine.” He hadn’t really expected Levi to agree so easily, but there was an almost indiscernible calculating smirk on the alpha’s face. One that Eren had seen a few times in the past when his mate was plotting something.

Carefully monitoring their audience’s reactions, a dark smile graced those thin lips. Levi's eyes never changed as he gauged the reactions of Eren's new ‘friends.’ Based on the dismay that at least one of them showed, they hadn’t realized the omega was taken. His husband wasn’t wearing his ring due to all the sand at the beach, but the pest should have known from the marks and scenting he purposely left on Eren that the omega was mated. Served the fucker right. Eren was _his_.

He had been watching his mate earlier against the sandy white backdrop. Levi could have watched Eren for hours, just sitting or reclining in his beach chair like a picture straight out of a magazine or something. The omega looked like he belonged here under the sun, with those gorgeous sun-kissed limbs lounging against the pristine sand and clear waters. Vibrant turquoise eyes sparkling as they smiled back at him, accentuating his mate’s attractiveness. Or that large grin while sipping coconut water harvested just moments ago from the tree and nibbling grilled crocodile skewers seasoned with freshly ground spices.

Levi hadn’t realized he had been daydreaming, and by the time he noticed, Eren was gone. Thinking the brat had gone to grab drinks or something from their room, it had taken him a quarter hour to start searching, and then another hour before he located Eren. The alpha was not the least bit pleased to see eyes following his husband’s lithe tanned body as he moved, a thin sheen of sweat coating that caramel skin and making the brat even more attractive. Worse, there was another alpha in the crowd. One that was unmated, and just because the man didn’t show any overt sign of attraction to Eren didn’t mean Levi was happy about the situation.

There were a few sandy and sweaty handshakes that he barely managed live through. If anyone else had tried to shake his hand like that, Levi would have punched them in the face right then and there. But if Eren wanted him to play nice with his friends, he would make the effort.

But only for now.

He would show no mercy on the court, and there would be no room to question who Eren belonged to.

“Mind helping me with the sunscreen, Eren?”

“Huh?” Stripping off his shirt, Levi watched as Eren blushed. “Oh… sure.”

Some of the brat’s new friends stared at his torso, and he had half a mind to flex them or something. Levi might have been shorter than almost all of them, but that didn’t mean jack shit. He sported a few hickeys from all their nighttime activities, but the alpha had left many more on his husband. Yeah, there really was no question of whom _his_ omega belonged to.

Lying down on the blanket, Levi knew he had a number of scratch marks on his back, no thanks to his overly enthusiastic mate. He didn’t really have a problem with showing off his body; it was different from shyness or embarrassment, the alpha just didn’t care what others thought of him. They could beg and ask him how he got so built, but he didn’t care. The only thing Levi wanted to do was make it clear, if it weren’t already, that Eren was his… body and soul.

Hands tentatively rubbed over his back, before growing bolder and he closed his eyes. Things could easily go in another direction with his brat caressing him, but now wasn’t the time and so the dark-haired male contented himself by thinking of other things to do for the remainder of their honeymoon. The background noise faded to nothingness as his mate coated his skin with the infernal product that would prevent him from getting burnt, but would need to be washed off later. That was one of the problems with being pale – he burned too easily.

If not for the copious amounts of sunscreen he slathered on every two hours like clockwork, he would have fried. After his mate had disappeared, Levi hadn’t bothered to put any more on, so the application now was also a necessary precaution. Sunscreen made his skin feel sticky and gross, but it was either that or have his skin blister and peel off, which was definitely worse.

“I’m done now.” Flipping around, he smirked at the sight of how flushed Eren’s face had become. Sometimes, the brat was just too innocent, which made Levi want to tease him even more. Despite the embarrassment, the omega’s eyes were still fixated on his abs. Levi knew Eren loved feeling him up there, so he grabbed his mate’s sunscreen-coated hands and placed them onto his stomach, waiting for the younger male to begin.

“Cat got your tongue, Yeager? Weren’t you helping me with the sunscreen?”

“Uh… yeah…”

Levi didn’t need his mate to help with his front, but it had been too tempting to resist. The brat’s face was bright red as he worked, moving slower than before. His mate’s hands lingered bit longer than was appropriate multiple times. Thankfully, the presence of the crowd chatting nearby and Levi’s own control prevented things from getting too heated.

 

“Fuck its hot outside. Hand me a bottle will you?”

Eren watched, starry-eyed, as Levi downed a good portion of the cold water and then proceeded to douse himself on the head with the rest of it. Even though he knew the man was blatantly showing off and they were in public, the omega couldn’t help imagining licking off those salty droplets running down Levi’s body. A pale hand reached out to slick his hair back in a fashion that reminded him of Levi’s hairstyle for their wedding. If he was aroused and he wasn’t, not really anyways, the omega would have creamed his pants from watching Levi, but that was not possible right now since they were outside, so he elected to continue simply staring at his dark-haired mate.

Of course, the man caught him staring and smirked back.

“Thought of what prize to give me when I win?”

Sometimes Eren couldn’t believe the audacity of his mate, such as asking him to help with sunscreen. The alpha did not normally ask or need help with spreading it on his front side, and the times that Eren did ‘help,’ it had morphed into an unveiled attempt at foreplay. This time wasn’t much better; his perverted husband was clearly enjoying taunting him. He knew Levi could be very bold in bed, but Eren had never expected it to extend to this kind of situations. In retrospect, he should have predicted it from the possessive greeting kiss earlier.

“Who says you’re going to win, _darling_? Shiki’s pretty good at beach volleyball.” He taunted back. The other dark-haired Japanese man in question was slightly taller than Levi and had a skin tone closer to Eren’s, but his physical abilities seemed similar to both Levi’s and Mikasa’s. Personally, despite the similarities in their physique, the omega found his own husband much more attractive and sexier than the other guy.

“Tch, deny it all you will, love, but you’d better be prepared when I do win.” The smirk widened on Levi’s face. The older male’s faith in his own abilities was a little overbearing at times, in part because even after all this time, Eren was barely able to win against his mate. As much as he loved his husband, sometimes Eren wished he could knock down the alpha by a peg or two.

“Aw, don’t worry, _sweetheart_. I’ll be here for you when you come back crying.”

There was a scowl on the shorter male’s face as he walked off onto the court, being called in by his opponent and the rest of them who were eager to see the champion dethroned. Despite his words, the omega wanted his husband to win. Shiki was a formidable opponent and he knew that Levi had never played beach volleyball before. Eren wasn’t sure how much experience Levi had with the beach or with volleyball, since the alpha didn’t really like beaches and the sand, but like his cousin, Mikasa, the dark-haired male had caught onto the basics very quickly. Levi did not seem to have as much of a problem running in the sand, despite weighing more than Eren. The omega might not be a good judge of skill when it came to the sport, but given the commentary around them and Levi’s continued success, his mate had a decent shot against the other alpha.

Eren excused himself to go to the bathroom after Levi got pulled away by some of the people amazed at his abilities. Walking in the sand, he wasn’t quite sure where that idea of giving Levi a prize had come from, or what would make the alpha happy except himself. Eren was pretty embarrassed already from the _long_ kiss they had shared earlier and he wasn’t ready for a repeat. Eyeing something colorful at the nearby tiki hut, he smiled as he saw what it was.

When he returned with the ‘prize’ in tow, even to his untrained eyes it was clear that Levi was skilled. Sitting back down, he pulled out a bottle of water and watched his alpha score another point by jumping high and spiking the ball straight into the sand. Eren had no clue where his dark-haired mate had the energy or strength to do such things. He had tried jumping on the sand, and more than once he had barely been able to get a solid grip on the grainy surface.

A few other rallies happened, both males scoring a relatively equal spread of points, and he found himself cheering out loud each time _his_ alpha scored. The brunette had lost track of the score, but it was a close game.

“Wow your man is hot and skilled.”

“Mhm.” Eren couldn’t deny it. Levi _was_ hot. Well… if one could overlook the small thing about his height, but the omega definitely wasn’t going to complain. As for being skilled, he doubted he needed to confirm that at all.

“I want a piece of that. Wonder if those abs are as hard as they look.”

 _Yes they are_ , Eren answered mentally, _and so is the rest of him_. But he was the only one laying hands on Levi, so there was no point in her – or anyone else for that matter – asking. “Go find your own, Sandra. He’s mine.”

“I know, I know. Sheesh, I’m just saying. You are one lucky guy. You guys must have some really hot nights judging from the scratches on his back.”

Eren flushed at the reminder of what they had been doing the last few nights. Levi said he actually liked the scratches, since they were a badge of his wanton nature. The pervert had the audacity to tease him about it on occasion ever since he had caught sight of the marks Eren left. The omega was thankful he didn’t need to respond to her statement as a loud cheer pulled their attention back to the courts. Hands were being shaken and a few swarmed a certain scowling dark-haired male trying to make his way back to the benches.

The omega wasn’t sure if he was more surprised that Levi had won or that Levi had played in the first place, given that the alpha wasn’t the type to engage in team sports or anything that would get sand anywhere. The former, given the man’s general athleticism, could have been predicted, whereas Eren suspected the latter had happened only because he was the one who asked the alpha to join. It was doubtful that Levi would have participated otherwise. His mate wasn’t a team sport kind of guy. It was a difficult enough challenge to lasso the dark-haired male into any group activities, but the omega did have a trick or two up his sleeve, learning from all the times he had had to _persuade_ the alpha to do something.

Once the victory was announced and he was freed from the handshakes there was no pause as Levi made a beeline straight towards his mate, not even wasting a second to accept the additional congratulations lauded at him. No one attempted to stop the alpha as they knew what was happening. It was easy to see the attraction between the two of them from all the blatant flirting earlier. Eren could imagine those slate-grey eyes glowing at him as his dark-haired husband neared.

“So where’s my prize, love?”

Grinning at the endearment that Eren never expected to come out of Levi’s mouth in public, he grabbed the brightly-colored lei and hung it around it around his husband’s neck. Seeing the assortment of rainbow flowers around Levi’s pale skin was so rare and the frustrated expression on his face made Eren burst out in chuckles.

That only made the alpha’s face turn thunderous as Eren held onto his stomach, in full-blown laughter, at how childish his husband was acting. No one else was able to understand why he was laughing so hard, and he received a bunch of strange looks from everyone. Wiping the last of his laughter away, he smiled at Levi.

“Oi brat, what was that for?”

“Nothing.” He teasingly played with the flowers around Levi’s neck. “Why are you so mad, _dear_? Don’t you like your prize?”

“I meant this…” Eren suddenly found himself pulled into Levi’s arms and scooped up into the air. He struggled for a moment before his mate’s mouth descended on his. Just as hungrily, the omega reciprocated the kiss, arms flung around those strong shoulders, running his sandy hands through those jet black locks. This time there definitely were catcalls and whistles in the background. When they broke apart, his eyes were glazed. “…when I asked for a prize.”

“Oh.” Eren turned red, hoping no one would see how embarrassed he was.

“Now where are our things? I need to wash off all the sand and you’re coming with me.”

Knowing what his husband meant, the omega immediately hid his head in the crook of his mate’s shoulders. As much as he knew the alpha enjoyed being clean, Eren knew that wasn’t all the dark-haired male was saying. There was no point in hiding what the man’s intentions were. Levi had practically told them to the crowd. More whistles and catcalls followed them as he was carried away by his husband.

 

“Hey you guys busy or something?”

“Not really, but–” Eren started to respond for the both of them at first, but then paused, still a little shy about his current status as a new husband.

“Oh, c'mon it'll be fun. Hey, weren’t you,” one of them directed a nauseating smile at Levi, “at the beach ball game earlier? Your friend’s not too bad looking either.”

“Fu–” Eren stepped in immediately knowing that Levi was probably about to say something uncouth and rude.

“Sorry,” he replied, holding up their rings, “he’s taken.”

Turning back to his lover, who had reluctantly agreed to wear a Hawaiian shirt Eren had bought earlier in the day and the lei from earlier, he was glad they couldn’t see the murderous glare in those silvery eyes which were hidden behind the shades. But Eren could tell that Levi wasn’t happy at being hit on during their honeymoon.

“Aren’t you, _honey_?” Tipping his head, Eren pressed his mouth against Levi’s. The alpha relaxed marginally as their tongues clashed, entwining around one another once more. The omega had forgiven his husband for ignoring him earlier in the day after the alpha had explained what had happened. It was so unlike Levi to daydream.

When they broke he gave a sickly-sweet smile at the pair of interlopers. They took a step back, red-faced and apologizing, then hurriedly walked off.

“Say Levi.”

“Hmm?”

“Are you always going to be this affectionate in the future?” Eren laid his head gently against his husband’s as they continued to walk. There was a curious teasing in his voice, the same one he knew Levi was weak to. They had spent the late afternoon strolling around some nearby shops, hand in hand, which was where the omega had purchased the colorful shirt his mate was now wearing. “I like it.”

“Who knows.”

The reply was monotone and came out more like a grunt, but Eren smiled at the small concession. Although Levi hadn’t said it straight out, he knew that his mate felt it would be too out of character to concede such a thing. It only made his alpha seem more adorable, in the way that Levi was nice only to him.

The rest of their stroll on the fine white sands went relatively unimpeded. Hand in hand, Eren leaned against Levi’s body as they walked, watching the red-orange glow cast upon the sparkling waters. They walked in silence, enjoying the sounds of nature and the company of one another. There was the gentle sound of the evening tide breaking against their feet and above them, gulls crying as they flew off to the distance.

From a distance, one could easily make out the pair as they walked along the beach. But it was difficult to see where one outline ended and the other began. Their figures were silhouetted by the setting orange ball of fire, and it was clear that they were in love by how closely they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. For those that weren't aware, Shikishima (or shortened to Shiki here) is generally considered the live-action counterpart to Levi in the manga/anime. Levi doesn't appear at all, so the Levi vs. Shiki thing was more a throwback to live-action vs. anime/manga (original media).  
> 2\. I'd like to point out that although I based many of my facts mentioning LGBT rights, etc., on the real world, they are not completely accurate. Thanks fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au) for pointing out that Australia hasn't completely legalized same-sex marriage even if it is one of the more LGBT-friendly countries. However, the legal system is complicated, so certain types of relationships (e.g., de facto unions) are legal, whereas others are not. And again, it depends on where in a country you are...
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	42. Married Life [Domesticity 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 1]**
> 
> A look at the daily lives of Levi & Eren after they return from their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're now heading into the second last arc of this fic, which will explore the portion of their relationship as it evolves after marriage. As implied by it's name, domesticity, the focus is going to be on things that go on in and between Levi and Eren and much less what happens with their friends and co-workers.
> 
> * * *

Blinking at the shaft of light piercing through the blinds which woke him, Eren shifted slightly hearing a faint grunt. Reluctantly peeling his eyes open, he looked up to see that it was almost time to get up.

“Ugh, it’s too early.” The omega groaned as he looked at the blinking red LED lights. Normally, the omega would never wake up at six in the morning, but unfortunately fate had other plans for him. They had a site visit for a client all the way on the other side of the city, meaning that he had to be up an extra hour earlier to get there on time during rush hour.

“I wanna sleep longer…” Rolling around, he covered his eyes with his arm. Eren wanted to continue sleeping and doze off, but it wasn’t possible.

“Didn’t you need to go to the east side today?” Levi had woken up a few minutes before the alarm sounded, lying in bed and watching Eren take even breaths. His mate’s sleeping face was so peaceful that he hated disturbing the omega. Normally he would have loved to caress the younger male’s smooth skin and kiss Eren awake, but the brunette was going to need every minute of sleep he could get. So instead, he watched as the brat squirmed slowly to wakefulness.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” As much as he hated it, the man had a point. Reluctantly, Eren flung the covers away and sat up to change into work clothes and ready himself for the day.

After dealing with all the teasing about how eager Levi had been to hoist him off for their wedding night and their long honeymoon, Eren realized that life after marriage wasn’t that different from how things were before the wedding. Things were gradually calming down now as they adjusted back into the normal flow of working on the weekdays. Their weekly schedule had morphed into a routine. Most weekday mornings unless Levi needed to go in earlier than usual, the alpha would take care of breakfast. Dinner would be made by whoever came home earlier, and in the evenings they would just take it easy.

In comparison, the weekends were pretty hectic for both of them. Between catching up on work and meeting up with Armin and Mikasa, Eren had barely a moment to himself. It had been some time since he last met up with his childhood friends, and they had a lot of catching up to do after his wedding. There were a few embarrassing moments and some good-natured teasing as they sat together pouring over the wedding photos taken.

Even though he spent plenty of time with Levi, it was less than what the omega had gotten used to those few weeks during their honeymoon. Returning to normal was definitely nice – he had been starting to miss his friends and their house – but Eren also missed the careless sunny days when they could sleep in as long as they wanted. The sex had been a little much, but those fourteen plus days spent on their honeymoon had been amazing. He was almost certain he had probably gained a pound or two from all the food he consumed, although that was difficult to say since he had probably worked it off with all the love making. Still, the omega wished those times never ended.

The moment he got back and met up with Armin and Mikasa to give them their souvenirs, his cousin-in-law had flooded him with questions. She had been worried that Levi had somehow mistreated him since he wasn’t replying much to their messages. Eren knew he hadn’t responded every day while he was abroad, but it wasn’t like he had gone completely off the map. Aside from those days when he had been in heat, he had posted at least a handful of photos every day or two on the social media and tweeted his experiences. Among the many selfies and food pictures, Eren had also taken a few of Levi and some with both of them together as well. Levi definitely would not appreciate the pictures of him in sunglasses and a Hawaiian shirt. Hange had retweeted it, so Eren knew they had seen it, and it was only a manner of time before the beta teased his mate about it.

Aside from the shiny band on his and Levi’s fingers and marriage binding them together, neither of them had changed how they behaved towards one another. At least Eren didn’t think they had. During the honeymoon, he had gotten into the habit of joking and addressing his husband with numerous nicknames, but other than small gestures like that things hadn’t really changed much between them.

 

“Well then I’m off.”

“Eren wait.” Eren turned back as his husband came into view.

“What’s wrong, Levi?”

“Your tie.”

“What about it?” He looked down at it, but there didn’t seem to be anything wrong from his angle.

“It’s crooked.” Rolling his eyes at how incompetent the brat was despite having tied ties for work before, Levi pulled his messy husband towards him. Standing on the stair above the younger man, he pulled out Eren’s tie. Loosening the neckpiece, he made quick work of it, straightening it out and tying it on once more. He could feel the omega squirm while he adjusted it, but that impatience was the same reason Eren’s tie was crooked to begin with.

He had long since learned that Eren was the impatient sort with a massive stubborn streak. There were ways to get around it, but Levi had learned that reason typically didn’t work. Most times a hands-on approach was necessary when it came to dealing with the brat, and Levi certainly did not mind getting his hands on his mate.

“There. It’s fixed now.” Eren’s hand came up to tug on all his hard work and would have messed it up once again, if he hadn’t raised his hand and swatted it away. It was no wonder the brat’s hair was always untidy. “Stop touching it, brat.”

“Thanks, Levi. It’s kind of like we’re newlyweds.” The omega’s hand reluctantly lowered and he smiled gratefully back at him. It must have been because he was standing on the main floor which was a step above Eren, but it made the brat seem so much more adorable. Having his omega look up to him wasn’t bad at all. It was a novel experience and one that he rarely had the opportunity to enjoy.

Ever since they had come back from their honeymoon, it seemed like he couldn’t get used to that adorable smile on Eren’s face. Even before their wedding, Levi had always been weak to those blue-green eyes looking at him. But especially when it came to the omega looking at him with a faint blush on his cheeks, like all those time he woke up with his mate by his side looking at him so lovingly. Or the times after making love, Eren became embarrassed because of what they had done, and how erotic he was.

“We are, idiot.” The thought of it made his face warm. Before Eren could notice he was embarrassed, Levi pulled the omega’s head upwards for a kiss.

His omega’s lips were naturally sweet to him. But today it tasted like what the brat had for breakfast. Even after Eren had brushed his teeth – it was a habit he had successfully ingrained in his mate – Levi could taste the sugar from Eren’s coffee and the fruitiness of strawberry jam from the omega’s mouth.

“Mmm… you taste sweet, Eren.”

“And you taste like tea, Levi.” Eren sucked on his husband’s tongue, enjoying the slight roughness scraping against his own. He didn’t want to move and walk to the garage door to get his car. Levi seemed to have the same thought in mind, as the alpha continued his languid exploration of his mouth.

Hands ran through his hair, and Levi didn’t mind the gesture. He could always comb it again later. Returning the gesture, he slowly ran his hands downwards, pulling Eren so their upper bodies were next to one another. He had to resist the urge to tug Eren’s shirt from his pants and run his palms over those smooth skin.

So, instead, Levi reached out and gave that delectable ass a gentle squeeze. There was a small suspicious-sounding whimper from his mate and he smiled into the kiss. Caressing those globes once more, he loved the way Eren undulated against him, tugging harder on his hair. Capturing those plump lips once more, he sucked gently before pulling away.

“Like that don’t you, horny brat?” Levi smirked as Eren made a small noise of dismay from their kiss ending. Those blue-green eyes looked at him with a glazed expression.

“Levi… it’s your fault.”

“Too bad you can’t stay longer, huh?” There was a faint sheen of saliva on Eren’s rosy lips. Licking it off, Levi eyed the flushed expression on his brat. It was a pity his mate had to leave so early, otherwise he would have loved to make out some more with Eren.

“Shut up, old man.” Despite the rejection, the look in Eren’s eyes belied his disagreement with Levi’s statement. Gently smoothing the bird’s nest on the brat’s head, he took a quick peek at his watch.

“Don’t you need to leave soon? It’s almost seven.”

As if reaffirming the time, Eren anxiously glanced at his outstretched wrist.

“Shit! I have to go now. Love you, Levi! Bye!” Pecking his husband on the lips, the omega grabbed his bag and prepared to leave.

 

Unlocking the door to their house, Levi was relieved that work was finally over and he was now home. Somehow Hange had gotten their hands on pictures of him and Eren while on their honeymoon and had taken great joy in redistributing them to everyone else at work. Naturally, the four-eyed freak had taken it one step further and magnified the images under a microscope and tried counting the number of lovebites and other things to get a metric of how frequently they had sex. That was actually the first question Hange had asked him when he returned. No congratulations or anything, but a straightforward question about his sex life. Levi had crushed those pictures and the thumb drive with his fist. If the beta hadn’t ran away, he would have crushed them underfoot as well.

But it wasn’t just Hange. On his first day back from work, he had found the whole office transformed into a mock tropical paradise with palm trees, pictures of beaches, and everyone wearing summer clothes. He thought it was just going to be one day, but they had been at it for the entire week. They had even brought things like colorful ties and shirts for him to wear. Of course he had refused, but that didn’t stop them from trying. Eventually the cleaning staff complained about the extra work, so that bullshit had been thankfully packed away. Between that and the work that had piled up, things had never felt so stressful.

Levi should have predicted the ridiculous amount of paperwork and documents they would have to get signed since Eren was legally adopting part of his name. For tax reasons, they had opened a joint bank account and transferred the mortgage under that account. That process alone had taken up an entire weekend, and hadn’t included the time they had to spend for Eren to change his name on all of his own personal accounts. Then they had to make a trip downtown to the Register of Deeds office in order to change Eren’s name on the deed to the house itself. But even before that, they had to deal with bureaucratic bullshit regarding name changes for Eren’s license, Social Security card, and passport. Not only had the brat forgotten to book an appointment to the DMV office, the place stank of body odor and was staffed with incompetent retards. There had been two fuckers just sitting on their asses in the back of the staff area, chatting when they were supposed to be working. If his mate hadn’t restrained him, the alpha would have walked back there and voiced his dissatisfaction. It was a good thing Eren had been able to travel under his original name for their honeymoon, otherwise things might have ended up as a disaster.

Ever since coming back from their honeymoon where he had spent each and every waking moment with his husband, the lack of Eren by his side was a little unsettling. Levi hated to admit it, but he missed his brat’s presence. Although their married life wasn’t all that different from their life before marriage, Levi now found himself counting down the hours until he could return home. It wasn’t about the sex, as enjoyable as that was, the alpha simply wanted to be by his mate’s side.

Stripping off his jacket and shoes, Levi headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After cleaning himself off, he headed to the kitchen to prepare the necessary ingredients. Eren was going to be late coming home, so it was his turn to cook dinner. It was a good thing his husband wasn’t picky when it came to food, as the alpha wasn’t really in the mood to make something too complicated.

The clatter of shoes and keys being hung up sounded, signaling his mate’s return. It was almost eight and dinner had been ready for the past fifteen minutes or so. It wasn’t anything extravagant, just some simple steamed vegetables with roasted salmon over rice pilaf. On weekdays, aside from Fridays, they usually ate pretty simple meals. Hearing the brat approach the kitchen, he called out.

“Welcome back, Eren.”

“Thanks. I’m sorry I’m back so late.” The alpha could see the exhaustion on Eren’s face as he sat down on the chair with a small sigh of relief. As expected, the hair that had been neatly combed in the morning was now a messy rat’s nest. “Work was a bitch.”

“It’s fine. Dinner’s ready, but you’d better wash your hands first.”

“Yeah, yeah…” The plodding of footsteps sounded and it was soon followed by the sounds of water. “You’re such a slave master, Levi…”

Shaking his head at the brat’s exaggeration, Levi grabbed the food out of the oven where it was keeping warm. By the time he reached the table, the brat was sitting back down, eyeing their dinner with great relief. The omega didn’t need any prompt as he dug in once it was served and Levi had sat down. Watching as his mate ate with gusto, the dark-haired male dug into his own dinner, enjoying the simplicity of his husband’s closeness at the end of a long hard week.


	43. Date night [Domesticity 2]

“Stop playing with my hair.”

“But I want to.”

Grunting in irritation at his husband’s small whiny tone, Levi gave way to Eren’s demands. He had gotten accustomed to the strange habits that the omega had, like playing with his hair and other random physical displays of affection that were repetitive in nature. Some were in bed and others happened out in the open. If he refused, his mate would either move on to the next thing or whine. And it wasn’t worth the effort.

Once, Eren had tried poking him for fun; that had been more of a mild irritation. Another time when he was reading, the brat had tried to tickle him. He really wasn’t ticklish, which unfortunately meant that his husband’s attempts persisted for much longer. In the end, the alpha had ended up putting aside his reading and retaliating in kind. To this day, sometimes Levi would wake up to the sensation of Eren attempting, and failing, to see if there had been a tickle spot he missed. Playing with his hair was innocuous by comparison.

They were at home and lounging on the sofa and Levi couldn’t tell if Eren was petting his hair and combing it or trying to build a bird’s nest similar to the one on the brunette’s own head. As much as this habit bothered him, the alpha minded it less than some of the other things that his husband sometimes tried, such as adding bright colors to his wardrobe. There was no way in hell the alpha was going to wear yellow or some other shitty bright hue to work. It’d make him the laughingstock of the company and he’d never live it down. The pictures of their honeymoon and him wearing a Hawaiian shirt being spread around the office was bad enough, Levi didn’t need to deal with even more teasing. But, to placate the brat, he sometimes wore it at home.

“Levi.” There was a small hum of acknowledgement, but other than that the man just kept on reading.

“Levi…” This time it was a grunt, but still the dark-haired alpha in question didn’t look up.

“Leviiii… I’m bored.” Eren let a bit more of his petulant mood slip through while idly playing with those jet-black strands of hair. Even when they used the same products, his ended up completely differently. He envied his husband’s silky locks. Mikasa had the same kind of hair and it was so much easier to take care of than his own, which required countless hours and yet always seemed to spring back into a mess by the end of the day no matter what. At least his workplace didn’t really care that much about it.

The younger male had turned off the television a few minutes ago since there was nothing good on, but couldn’t find the urge to get up off the sofa. It would be trivially simple to grab his phone or start up the computer, but he wanted to be next to his mate. The only problem was that Eren was bored. For the last few weeks, most of their evenings were spent just like this: sitting around the living room watching television or something. It was nice, but also too monotonous.

“Then go do something.”

Turning the page, Levi continued reading, ignoring the feel of fingers threading through his hair. The alpha had long since given up on stopping Eren when it came to small things. It wasn’t like anyone was watching. Anyone else and he would have immediately punched them in the face for even touching his hair.

“I mean this is boring. Just sitting around and doing nothing.”

“What are you suggesting, brat?” Levi folded his book shut, keeping a finger on the page, as he turned to look at his sulking husband. Eren had begun to fiddle with the ends of his shirt, wrinkling it more in the process. It was no wonder the brat’s head was always a mess given what the omega was doing to his shirt.

“I don’t know. Let’s go somewhere.”

“Such as…?”

Eren thought for a while. After returning from their honeymoon, they had settled into a calm and domestic routine. It wasn’t that different from how life had been before they were married. Perhaps it was because things had gotten so hectic with the wedding planning, his heats, the wedding itself, and their honeymoon, that the last few weeks of domesticity felt much too tame in comparison. The omega loved the quiet time with Levi; it was a nice reprieve after a long day at work, but it was simultaneously driving him a tad stir crazy.

“Maybe karaoke with my friends?”

That earned him a pointed glare as the idea was immediately shot down. He would have suggested bowling or paintball, but Eren wasn’t in the mood to be utterly demolished by his husband without some practice. When it came to most things physical, Levi was like a god with his quick reflexes and strength. The first time they went paintballing, he had stupidly challenged the alpha and had his ass solidly handed to him. Even with his faster than average healing, those welts had lasted for a week at least.

But just because the omega wasn’t in the mood for physical activity outings didn’t mean there weren’t other things they could do together. It didn’t necessarily have to involve his friends; Eren just wanted out of the apartment and away – just temporarily – from their idyllic routine.

“Umm… what about a date?”

Metallic eyes bored back into him before returning to the text. There was a small sigh as Levi picked up the book to resume reading where he had left off.

“Fine, but you’re planning it.”

“Okay. I love you Levi.” Sitting up excitedly, Eren pressed a kiss to Levi’s cheek before dashing off.

 

Scrambling to make last minute revisions to the proposal, Eren cringed when he saw the time. It was already quarter past the hour and Levi had mentioned picking him up at five on the dot. They had reservations for this newly opened fancy place downtown at five thirty, but that was at least another fifteen, twenty minutes away depending on traffic. A buzz from his phone interrupted his train of thought and he automatically grabbed it, checking the new text from Levi.

_Levi [5:16]: Is everything ok?_

_Eren [5:16]: ya just running late_

_Eren [5:16]: be down in < 5 min_

Refocusing his attention on the computer screen, he muttered to himself at the absurdity of those small changes. The deadline wasn’t for a week, but his boss wanted the proposal on his desk before Eren left for the day. Work had ended fifteen minutes ago, so the man wasn’t even here anymore. Normally staying a little longer wouldn’t have been a problem and he had done so on numerous occasions, but he had a date with Levi that he had been looking forward for the entire week.

Finally getting to the last line of the document, he pressed ‘Save.’ Opening up his email, Eren rapidly typed up a note to his boss, attached the file, and sent it off. Making sure that nothing else was missing, he turned off his computer, grabbed his things, and ran out of the office. A quick peek at his watch as he waited for the elevator told him it was nearly five thirty. There had been no additional texts from Levi, but his husband was used to his tardiness. He just hoped they could get to the restaurant in time.

It wasn’t difficult to spot Levi’s signature sleek black vehicle when he exited the building. Rushing over, Eren let out a sigh of relief as he got in and they drove off.

“Sorry about that. My boss wanted the proposal by the end of the day and there were some last minute changes I had to make.” Eren found it slightly ridiculous how the man wanted a document that he wouldn’t even look at until tomorrow morning, but unfortunately he was in no position to complain.

“It’s fine. What time’s the reservation?”

“Five thirty.” Eren grimaced at the dashboard clock. There wasn’t much time left.

“Do they know we’re late?”

“No. I’ll do it right now.”

Pulling out his phone, the omega rapidly scanned the list of recently dialed numbers and pressed call. Fingers crossed, he waited several rings before someone finally picked up. The sounds of dinner service could be heard in the background.

“Dauper’s downtown. Gustav speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hi, I have a reservation for two at five thirty under the name Yeager. Would it be possible to push it back to five forty-five instead? We’re on our way, but running a bit late.”

“I’m sorry Mr. Yeager, but we are fully booked this evening. If you and your party do not arrive within fifteen minutes of your reservation, unfortunately we will have to cancel it and the table will go to the next available customer. If you won’t think you can make it, would you like to cancel and reschedule your reservation for another day?”

Casting a look at the dashboard clock once more, Eren tried to calculate how much time it would take them to reach their destination. It was hard to say since they were still ten minutes away by car, but that was right about the same amount of time before their spot was taken. They would just have to risk the traffic.

“Thanks. We’re on our way and we’ll try to get there in time.” After the confirmation and response from the other end, he ended the phone call, hoping they’d be able to make it in time.

The omega had read really good reviews about the restaurant online. It was touted as an up and coming new success and would likely receive at least one Michelin star, if not two. It was a new European-inspired restaurant from the family of the already successful Dauper group. Eren had eaten at one of their restaurants before and it had been phenomenal. Compared to other places he had looked at when planning their date, the downtown location was surprisingly reasonable when it came to price. However, all those things also meant the restaurant was crazy popular. But given that it was their first date night in quite a while, he wanted the whole shebang with wine and a nice meal. Levi would definitely appreciate the selection of wines they boasted as well as the clean décor.

When they finally arrived, Levi dropped him off first to confirm whether or not their table was still available while he went to park the car. The clock barely read two minutes after the time window they gave him, but Eren knew that different clocks could be slower or faster than the watch on his wrist.

“Hi, I have a reservation under the name Yeager for two at five thirty.” The omega felt slightly winded from the slurry of words that rushed out. Holding his breath, he waited for their response, heart plummeting when the receptionist opened her mouth.

“I’m sorry, but because your party arrived outside the fifteen minute grace period, the table has been given to someone else. If you’d like, however, I might be able to squeeze your party of two in at eight this evening. Someone just cancelled a few minutes ago.”

There were at least two hours between now and the new time. But they were slated to go for a 3D IMAX screening of the new Star Trek movie at around seven. It was why they were having dinner so early, instead of their normal time an hour or two later. He had gotten premium seating at the theatre with actual leather-backed seats which could recline. Levi would grit his teeth through the normal theatre if Eren asked, but the lounge would be much more preferable for the alpha.

“No that’s fine. Thanks.”

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Yeager.” Nodding his head, he let out a deep breath and turned around to head towards the exit.

“No luck?”

Levi’s voice jolted him from his reverie and he looked up to see his mate about to walk up the steps to the entrance.

“No, I’m sorry. They seated somebody else already. There was a space at eight, but the movie starts at seven and wouldn’t be finished by then.” There was a hum of acknowledgement from the older male. “So…what now?”

“You’re the one in charge of planning this date, brat.”

“I know… but I didn’t think we’d miss the reservation. This place had really good reviews…”

“Meh. We can always come here another day.”

They ended up going to an Italian place a couple of blocks away. The food wasn’t too bad, just pretty average, but at least the place was clean and the prices were good. Levi didn’t comment further on how he had messed up their date night, and Eren only hoped everything else would go well with the movie. It wasn’t like something could go disastrously wrong, could it?

 

“Eren.”

Eren groaned wearily, trying to get his cushion to stabilize. Why was it moving? Pillows weren't supposed to move.

“Oi brat.” The shaking intensified and he found his head and upper body lurching forward.

“Wah–?”

Blinking wearily, he looked up to see Levi's stare. Then Eren remembered where he was. The lights had come on in the theatre and he could see the credits rolling onscreen. Had he really fallen asleep in the middle of their date? Judging from the irritated scowl on the alpha’s face, his guess was right on the money.

Eren cringed at the thought.

“Come on brat, time to go home.”

Shuffling his feet as they made their way out of the theatre, Eren hung his head in shame. Going over the whole evening, everything had gone terribly wrong. He had originally thought all his woes were over after that disaster with the reservation – it seemed to be going fine when they got to the movie theatre – but the omega hadn’t expected to fall asleep. He probably should have picked something else. Dinner and a movie wasn’t that romantic a date, and it hadn’t even been a romance movie – Levi would have bailed if it was – but the weather was becoming slightly chilly and not many other ideas came to mind.

Levi hadn’t uttered one word of complaint, but he knew the alpha wasn’t the most lenient when it came to grievances like this. This had been his idea after all.

“I’m sorry the date sucked…”

“It’s fine.”

“But Levi… I wasn’t only late for it, but I fell asleep during the movie!”

“Eren…”

“I’m sor–” Levi’s lips pressed gently against his near the entrance of the busy cinema lobby. Bug-eyed the omega leaned back, wondering if the world had just gone mad. His husband hadn’t done anything like that since their honeymoon, and even then Eren had partially ascribed it to the mood and being away from everyone they knew. This kiss wasn’t close to those in terms of intensity; it was just a gentle touch before they pulled apart, but it still shocked the younger male. “Wha– Levi what was that?”

“You wouldn’t stop talking, so I had to resort to desperate measures, brat.” Looking back at his mate, there was no trace of a smirk.

“Bu–” A hand on his lips interrupted.

“I don’t care if you fell asleep during the movie; it was shitty. Being late and losing our dinner reservation wasn’t fun, but I’m not complaining as long as you’re with me. It better not happen in the future though; I hate the cold.”

He felt Levi tuck his hand into the warm pocket of their winter coats, growing warm at the sentimental dribble, as they walked out into the cool October weather.

“And Eren…”

“Yeah?”

“Pick something you won’t fall asleep on in the future.”

Humming in agreement as they walked to the car, he silently resolved to definitely do just _that_. Maybe bowling with his friends. Eren wouldn’t need to worry about sucking as much if he was on Levi’s team. He just wouldn’t invite Jean, since the horse face would only cause him to bet or be dragged into things better left unspoken. As they drove home in comfortable silence, Eren was just glad that Levi’s comments had implicitly left the door open for doing something like this in the future.


	44. Kitchen Mayhem [Domesticity 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 3]**
> 
> Levi decides to have some fun when he sees Eren in a apron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitchen-apron chapter you guys have been waiting for!
> 
> Happy reading! Kudos, comments, and suggestions are always welcome!

“Shit!”

Eren looked down to see the massive splotches of red wine that covered him when the bottle burst. Wringing his hands at the mess that covered him, he shucked his shirt and pants off and threw them to the side. They would need to be soaked and go into the wash immediately afterwards. This wasn’t the time for it, though. Levi would be getting back soon and he was already running behind on cooking dinner. Figuring it would be too much of a hassle to change, he simply threw on an apron and began to reduce the liquid in the pan.

A few minutes later, Eren could hear the quiet hum of the garage door opening, a car door being slammed, and the garage closing again.

“Eren?”

“In the kitchen!”

“K. I’m going to go change first.”

Grabbing a spoon, Eren hastily tested the reduction, making sure not to burn himself in the process. Despite the small setback, it was coming along quite nicely now. He’d never made it with sparkling wine before, but it was the only bottle of red they had in the entire house unfortunately. A sigh of relief escaped at the thought that things were back on track.

He had gotten home early enough that he should have had sufficient time to complete everything, but things just didn’t turn out that way. They had forgotten to sharpen the knives for a while, and there was no time now to soak the stone or sharpen the knives, which meant trimming the lamb took an extra few minutes. Then, after the lamb leg was all trussed up and seasoned and ready to go into the oven, he realized that he had completely forgotten to preheat it. Then he had almost cut himself when prepping the asparagus. There hadn’t been a problem with the salad or vinaigrette, but of course his tear ducts had begun leaking when slicing the shallots, the dull blade tearing them instead of slicing cleanly.

The lack of red wine and the bottle explosion had been the cherry on top of the day’s disastrous dinner prep. In a sense, Eren was thankful that most of it had ended up on his clothing or the countertop, otherwise he would have had to wipe down the floor to avoid slipping or stains.

Stirring the shallots and reduction around, he put on the oven gloves and went to cut a small piece of the rosemary seasoned lamb leg sitting on the stove. Perfect.

Things had gotten pretty hectic lately. In the last few weeks, they rarely had time to eat dinner together. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to, but between their jobs, his increasing projects and Levi’s additional overtime hours, they barely saw each other lately. It was finally the end of yet another busy week and the omega was getting sick of not having Levi around. Today was a rare opportunity, given how they hadn’t eaten together since Sunday. He missed his dark-haired alpha, and hearing the simple domesticity of their idle banter warmed Eren’s heart.

“Mmm… something smells good.”

Soft padded footsteps came closer. He squirmed as arms wrapped around him, and Levi pressed in for a kiss. Eren gasped as his husband grew more aggressive, hands roaming over his body, mouth eagerly attacking his. When they finally pulled apart, he was breathing heavily, staring back into those dark swirling eyes. Levi licked his tongue, trailing up to his ear, whispering. “And something looks even more _delicious._ ”

“Hah…” Trembling, his hand knocked against the handle of the saucepan, reminding Eren of the open flame and food still simmering behind him. He whirled around, partially freeing himself from his husband’s arms. “Damn it, Levi! I’m making dinner right now!”

“What, no welcome home for your husband? Especially since you’re dressed like this.” A hand cupped his bottom through the thin fabric, squeezing and kneading both cheeks.

“It’s just an apron, and stop touching me.”

“Just an apron? You look like a wife waiting for her husband to come home and fuck her.”

Looking down at himself, he realized that he had somehow put on Jean’s accursed gag gift. A fucking white frilly apron with an equally large frilly bow he had unwittingly tied at the base of his spine, emphasizing the swell of his ass. Fuck.

Levi’s hands came up to rub him underneath the apron and he squirmed, knocking against the pan handle again in the process. Eren had spent too much time on dinner to see it go to waste. Lifting the wooden spoon from the sauce, he tried using it to hit the alpha, but Levi just dodged it the way he always did. Damn agile bastard.

“No touching until I’m done.” He waved it in the air towards Levi, trying to be menacing. Normally the omega wouldn’t have minded a little manhandling, but he was in the middle of making dinner. “It’ll only be a minute or two longer.”

“That’s just cruel.” Levi let out an annoyed huff, before pouring himself a glass of the red liquid, turning and gazing at it in confusion. “Why are you using sparkling wine?”

“We ran out of the normal stuff and I didn’t have time to buy a bottle.”

“You should have called me. I would have picked up one on my way back.” There was a small clatter as he set the glass down on the marble tabletop. “What are you making anyways?”

“Roast lamb with rosemary and a red wine sauce. There’s pie in the fridge for dessert.”

“Tch, you and your sweet tooth.”

“Hey! Pie is amazing! It’s whipped cream and chocolate.”

“Huh.” Eren could just imagine Levi leaning against the counter with a raised brow and dubious look. His breath hitched when a puff of warm air breathed unexpectedly close to his ear. “You sure you didn’t pick the flavor for a repeat of what happened before?”

They both knew exactly what Levi was referring to. It had been about a month ago and Eren had gotten fed up with Levi not helping him finish dessert. In an attempt to try and tempt the alpha, he had tried feeding it to him through a kiss, which soon devolved into a brown and white mess smeared over his body. Naturally they ended up in the bathroom, where his husband both cleaned and dirtied him some more. But the pie had been ruined and Eren had sulked, complaining about the death of said dessert for quite a while.

Returning to stir at the wine reduction, something cool suddenly trickled down his back. Was that wine Levi was pouring _on_ him?

“Levi! What are you doing?!”

“I’m not technically touching you Eren.” His mate had been standing there, that perfect spinal column bare and tempting. Although Levi wasn’t one to play with his food, watching the omega sway back and forth while cooking in nothing but an apron and boxers had been too much for him to resist. He couldn’t wait to press his lips against taste that smooth caramelized skin.

“Stop it, Levi! It’s getting into my clothes damn it!” Eren arched his back, trying to escape the thin trail of cold sliding down. He couldn’t believe his clean-freak of a husband was doing this. It was the complete opposite of what the alpha would normally do.

“You only said I couldn’t touch you.” Levi continued to dribble a thin stream of wine down, watching the crimson liquid slide down that perfect spinal column and soak Eren’s boxers. “You’re not wearing many _clothes_ anyways.”

“Levi! Everything’s going to get dirty!”

“Dirty, huh.” His head was full of dirty thoughts of taking his mate just like that. “Well we can’t have that, so why don’t we just take it off, hmm? Here I’ll even help.”

“Wha –” Grasping the waistband of the now stained boxers, the alpha gave it a quick tug and the wet fabric pooled at Eren’s feet. “What are you doing, Levi?”

“Helping you clean up.”

Placing his lips at the base of the Eren’s spine, Levi began to slowly lick and suck on each individual ridge and dip in between. There was the faintest taste of sweat mixed with the mild fizzy sweetness of wine. Faint trembles came from the omega as he made his return journey back down to gently bite the base of his omega’s spine.

The smell of his mate’s musk invaded his nostrils from such a close distance. Moving further down, he lapped up the excess wetness seeping from Eren’s entrance and pressed his fingers against the rosy pucker.

“Now that your back’s clean, what about down here?”

“It didn’t go there, you pervert!” One of his mate’s hands reached out trying to swat him away, so Levi grabbed onto it, holding it behind Eren’s back. A groan of mixed frustration and arousal erupted above him.

“Really? Then what’s this wetness I feel?” His digits slipped passed the ring of muscle easily, feeling the soft flesh tighten around him as Eren squirmed.

“Levi… stop it…”

“Hmm. I just realized I can’t reach all the way inside where the wine might have seeped. So I’ll need something else to help me clean you. We can’t have any of that in you, can we?”

Grabbing a cube of ice from the bottle-less ice bucket nearby, he popped it into his mouth so it could melt a little and round off any of the sharp edges. Kneeling down, Levi held it out with his teeth, pressing the ice against Eren’s entrance.

“Gaaah! Fuck that’s cold! What are you doing, Levi?” Eren’s other hand came around to try dislodging him again, but he grabbed it and held them both in one of his hands against the small of Eren’s back. Nudging the melting ice forward with his mouth, Levi forced it into the softened channel easily. His mate was used to having something even thicker up there on a regular basis anyways. “Levi, stop that! Take it out!”

Hearing an edge of desperation in his mate’s voice only fueled his rampant desire to tease Eren even further. They could deal with the clean up afterwards.

“Don’t worry, it’s just ice.” He popped another cube in his mouth, rounding off the edges and then pushing it with his tongue into his mate. “I have to make sure you’re all _clean_.”

“Fuck! Take it out, Levi! It’s cold!”

“But see how much you’re squirming around my fingers?”

Levi nudged the slowly shrinking spheres deeper into his omega, feeling the ice melt as his mate’s channel twitched. They had played with ice before, so he knew the hot-cold sensation was arousing to Eren. Swirling them around with his fingers, he could feel the involuntary contractions his mate made suck them deeper. Between the melting water and Eren’s natural juices, the omega had never felt this wet before. He couldn’t wait until he was inside and fucking the life out of his husband.

Eventually the ice melted into much smaller pieces and he stood back up. Freeing his aching cock, he slowly slid it between those firm globes. The sensitive skin around Eren’s pucker had been chilled by the ice, and as it slid along the underside of his shaft he shuddered at the feel. Given how Eren had tried swatting him away earlier, Levi was going to make the omega _beg_ for him to fuck him. It would be torture for him to keep teasing his mate like this, but he had done so before and would gladly do so again in the future.

“I haven’t even touched you and you’re already this wet, Eren.”

Eren felt the hot length of Levi’s cock rub against his ass, teasing his slick entrance. His knees were slightly bent, butt pushed backwards like an offering as the alpha moved against him. The hard length slid along the crevice between the globes of his ass. The omega let out an involuntary whine when it didn’t penetrate him.

“L-Levi… st-stop teasing and fuck me already.”

“But the fun’s just begun, love.”

Levi was merciless. Instead he rubbed his length slowly between Eren’s thighs. Each swipe slid against that leaking pucker and his omega’s sensitive shaft. Fingers gently rolled and pulled at his nipples from beneath the apron caging him in Levi’s arms. The omega was literally trapped between a rock and a hard place, or more accurately the counter and his mate’s body.

“Unngh… Levi… hurry up…”

The head of his cock rubbed against the fabric of the apron smearing precum everywhere. His dick was so sensitive that the material chafed despite being soft. The friction of his mate’s large hot member rubbing against his made him desperate. He wanted it in him.

Eren’s hands clutched onto the granite countertop, trying his best to endure Levi’s teasing.

“So… do you want me to continue, love? Or should I keep doing this?”

“P-please, Levi… hah, put it in… I want you-your cock…”

“Well, how can I complain when my omega asked so nicely?”

Asking? Eren felt like he was begging more than asking. But he didn’t have any complaint as he finally felt the hot blunt head slowly press into him. There was a harsh groan as Levi bottomed out, searing him with heat. The ice had cooled his insides, making his muscles contract unconsciously, such that his husband’s dick felt even larger and hotter than usual.

“Nghh…” When the alpha didn’t begin to move, merely rolling his hips shallowly, he whimpered.

“Like that, don’t you?” Hands gripped on his mate’s hips, Levi relished in the feel of having his cock so lovingly squeezed by his mate. Due to the ice it was even easier to slip inside, but it also made Eren’s channel so exquisitely tight. And from here he had the perfect view of the omega’s glorious backside adorned with a giant white bow. “Love how tight and hot you are inside, Eren.”

Sliding his hands along those smooth tanned sides, he pulled on Eren’s puffy nipples, rolling them in his fingers. Each time he plucked at them, his beloved mate let out a desperate whimper that made his cock throb with need.

“M-more Levi… f-faster, d-deeper…”

The alpha continued to tease him. Pulling back until only the very tip was still inside, before sliding back in a slow, sweet motion that was pure agony. Despite how many times he had been penetrated by his husband, each smooth repetition allowed Eren to feel the stretch anew. The growing need in his body increased with each second as Levi continued to move in such a slow and thorough manner. He squeezed his muscles, desperate to feel more.

“Leviii… p-please…”

“Fuck!” Levi groaned as he felt his omega clench around him. In return, he pinched both of those perky nubs, smirking as another needy mewl escaped Eren’s lips.

“Uhnnn…”

”And here you said I couldn’t touch you…” Scraping his teeth lightly against Eren’s shoulder, Levi bit down, leaving a bright red ring of teeth against the muscled flesh. At the same time, he sharply thrust deeper in, feeling faint twitches run along his cock. Eren couldn’t respond, unable to do much more than cry out. “Now you’re begging me for more.”

The alpha slid his entire length out, then slammed It back in without warning. The cry Eren made was music to his ears.

“Hah… ahh! Le...vi!”

“Look how lewd you are, clamping down greedily on my cock.” Levi palmed his mate’s chest, pulling Eren slightly closer. Wanting to tease his husband longer, he switched to shallowly rocking his hips, nudging his length further inside his omega.

“Uhnn… fa-faster…”

“You love this don’t you? The feel of my cock fucking your tight ass.”

“Uhnn… Le…vi…”

Hands groped his ass, palming each globe and massaging it around the alpha’s cock. Each time Levi brought them tighter together, Eren let out a small whimper from the increased pleasure he felt inside him. His husband’s cock already stretched him out so much, but the added pressure made Levi’s girth seem even wider against his entrance.

Gradually, the older male’s speed began to pick up. From the angle, each forceful thrust hit his prostate first, sending a jolt of pleasure through Eren’s body, before Levi’s cock rammed the rest of its way inside him. One of Levi’s hands had begun to pump his cock, the other one gripping his hips tightly, as his mate continued to pound into him. Even though the omega had been reluctant to abandon dinner in favor of his mate in the beginning, Eren’s mind was now focused solely on the pleasure of being impaled repeated on his alpha’s cock.

“Nghhh… ye-yes… r-right the – ah! – there…”

The alpha reveled in the lusty moans escaping his mate’s mouth. Beneath Eren’s cries of pleasure and the sounds of the skin slapping skin, Levi could make out a faint squelch each time he penetrated that tight wet cavern. It wouldn’t be long before he came. Originally he had simply wanted to tease his mate, but feeling his cock lovingly sucked into the tight wet heat of his mate’s ass was fucking amazing.

“Le-Levi… ah! I-I’m gonna… cum soon….”

“Fuck, me too.” It was impossible for him to hold back with the way his omega’s body tightened around him with each thrust.

“Y-yes! Ah! Levi! I’m cumming!”

The telltale spasms soon began to grow more intense as Eren’s cries grew in volume. Levi felt his balls tighten up as he slammed harder back into that welcoming heat. The pressure built each time he rammed into that hot, wet cavern. Finally, the dam burst and he shuddered, erratically thrusting, and releasing his seed inside his climaxing mate.

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it, since we both know you did.”

“That’s not the point! I was trying to do something nice and make a fancy meal for you and you messed it up, Levi. The food’s all cold now.”

“Stop exaggerating, brat.”

“Hmph!”

Levi wrapped his arms tighter around his irate mate, nuzzling his mate from behind. Eren’s back was stiff, face turned away from him. Normally when Eren was sitting on his lap, the omega was always turning around to look at him, but this time Eren stoutly refused to do so. The omega had put on a simple t-shirt and shorts after showering. Levi had cleaned up the mess they made on the kitchen floor in the interim. The entire process had taken fifteen or so minutes.

Cutting into the lamb, he put offered a piece to the younger male who refused, before feeding himself, chewing thoughtfully.

“It’s still good.” Aside from the slightly cooler than preferred serving temperature, Eren had done a good job. The food was amazing as usual.

“It was supposed to be perfect. And you ruined it Levi.” An accusatory glare was leveled his way and the dark-haired male had to suppress his urge to smirk at his mate’s antics. The way Eren was sulking, while continuing to sit stiffly on his lap made Levi want to goad the brat even more. His mate was simply being a stubborn little shit.

“You know I love you, Eren.”

“So? It’s still your fault.” The omega refused to look his way, with his head turned defiantly and arms crossed.

Despite Eren’s anger, if Levi had the opportunity to redo his actions, he would have done the same thing. The memory of seeing Eren leaning forward with cum dripping out of his ass dressed in only an apron was fucking arousing. His husband had gotten off on it as well, so it wasn’t like he was the only one benefiting. Eren would probably forgive him in a day or so, and this wasn’t considered anything too high on the totem pole when it came to the various sexual escapades they had.

“Cheer up, brat.” Forcefully turning Eren’s face towards him, Levi sucked down on the protruding bottom lip. The brat didn’t respond and continued to pout like the stubborn adorable creature he was. “What can I do to make it up to you then?”

Perched sideways on his lap, the omega seemed to think about it for a little bit while he observed the pout fade away. Excited eyes gradually turned to the older male with a tinge of malice in them. Levi vowed that whatever the brat was thinking, Eren wasn’t going to let him get away with it scot-free. It must have showed on his face, since his mate’s grin only widened.

“We’re having dessert for the rest of the month and you have to help me make it! And you’re helping me finish the pie as well!”

“Fine.” Levi muttered under his breath. Damn brat and his obsession for sweets. He didn’t mind having dessert once in a while, but every day was a bit much. And although the alpha knew how to cook, dealing with sugar and melted chocolate involved another set of skills entirely. Worse yet, it always caused a fucking mess in the kitchen. “Why is it always the fucking pie…?”


	45. Hospitalized [Interlude]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short interlude, important to a few later chapters, focusing on what happens to some other characters. We'll return to more Levi/Eren in the next chapter!

“Levi, have you heard from Erwin yet?”

He looked up from his desk and frowned. Wasn’t Eyebrows supposed to be on a ski trip in the Swiss Alps right now? It was the reason he was sitting here up to his eyeballs in work that the stupid-ass Captain America had thought to dump on him before leaving. Fucking Eyebrows.

“No. Isn’t he supposed to get back tomorrow?”

“Yes, but he was supposed to call me today after I sent him some documents he was going to review on his flight back.” There was a furrow on Petra’s brow and she chewed her lip worriedly. Leave it to that damned blonde to do work even on a plane.

“Maybe he hasn’t looked them over yet?”

“Let’s hope so… he’s normally pretty punctual. Let me know if you hear from him, okay?” Hiding the roll of his eyes, he nodded curtly, waving his hand and telling her to get out. The damned Eyebrows was probably fine; maybe enjoying his time with some women over there. He was built like a damned tank and attracted attention like honeybees to a flower. Casting thoughts of Captain America aside, Levi went back to scanning the new case files.

The redhead shot him one more worried glance before she shut the door behind her.

 

It turned out that Erwin wasn’t okay. There had been a message left on Levi’s office phone from some hospital in Europe the next morning when he went in to work. He wondered by why Eyebrows had made him his emergency contact – as much as he cared for the blonde, it was a giant pain in the ass. Scowling, he pressed speaker and dialed the number back.

“Yes?” A European accent replied on the other end.

“This is Levi Ackerman. A Dr. Reeves left me a message asking me to call back regarding Erwin Smith?”

“I’ll page Dr. Reeves right now. Please wait a minute, Mr. Ackerman.”

There was a small pause and he could hear the background bustle of a hospital over the phone line. Why the hell would Eyebrows be in the hospital? Levi forced himself to push down the sense of dread that wanted to pool in his gut at the thought of an accident or some other disaster. As annoying as Captain America was on a typical day, Erwin was one of his best friends and the dark-haired man couldn’t stomach losing anyone else again. It would be too much.

“Mr. Ackerman?”

“Yes?”

“This is Dr. Reeves. I’m sorry to say but your friend Mr. Smith was in a skiing accident and is currently in the ICU. He should make a full recovery, but it will be at least a week until we can release him to travel overseas for follow-up medical care back in the United States.”

“I see.” Levi breathed a small sigh of relief at the news that it wasn’t fatal. But the fact that the blonde was under intensive care didn’t sound too good. “May I ask what he is hospitalized for?”

“Yes. Let me just check.” There was the sound of papers flipping on the other end. “Looks like he suffered a couple of lacerations and some bleeding, but the main problem was that Mr. Smith broke his right wrist, has a fracture along his ulna, and dislocated his shoulder. There’s been a fair amount of swelling, which could be due to inflammation or could be a sign of something worse, but we won’t know for sure until we can get a better look at the area in question. We have set the bones and given him a cast in the meantime, but to ensure there are no complications, we would like to keep him under observation until we know for certain there are no infections or other problems.”

“Would it be possible to talk to Erwin?” Captain America better be back soon. The office could only function without him for so long. There were several meetings soon that required Erwin’s physical presence and some documents which needed signing, but it was going to be nigh impossible to get them done at this rate.

“I’m sorry, but Mr. Smith is currently sleeping; his pain medication has a rather sedative effect. I can get one of the nurses to pass him a message if you’d like.”

“Fine. What about visitors?” Massaging his temples, the alpha pondered over what to do. Levi really didn’t want to fly over to Europe, but if he had to, he would. Maybe he could get someone else to fly over instead. But it was better to ask ahead of time before wasting time only to find out non-familial visitors weren’t allowed.

“I believe he should be fine to receive visitors during our visiting hours, but you will need to bring photo identification to ensure your identity and relation to our patient.”

“Okay, thanks for letting me know. Can you tell Erwin to give me a call or something when he’s awake?”

“Yes, most certainly. I have no guarantees whether he will be lucid enough to talk, but I will get someone to pass on the message.” Eyebrows must have been dosed up on some pretty strong pain meds if he wasn’t lucid. If the situation weren’t so serious, it might be funny to get a recording of what talking to a drugged-up Erwin would be like. The man was too serious most of the time. “I’m sorry, but if you have no further questions, I have a few more patients waiting for me, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Rubbing his temples, Levi sighed. Erwin’s vacation was turning into a giant pain-in-the-ass disaster. _He_ didn’t necessarily have anything that required Erwin’s signature or opinion, but Petra did. She better have a passport. Dialing her number on his phone, it took a second before she picked up.

“Oi Petra, I have something to tell you.”

In the end, after talking it over with Petra and Hange, they decided the best route of action would be to have someone on the ground over in Europe with Erwin. Petra immediately offered to go and be the liaison with the staff in the hospital and send Levi and Hange updates whenever necessary. She needed to meet with Erwin anyway, and most of the work she was currently doing could be done from abroad.

 

* * *

 

After settling down at the hotel with her things, Petra managed to catch a taxi before the visiting hours at the hospital were over. They desperately needed Erwin to be back for the team to be fully functional. Getting through customs during the busy season had eaten up an hour and then there was the time it took to get to the hotel. The afternoon was passing by much faster than she had anticipated.

She didn’t really know Erwin in any real capacity beyond him being her boss. As a member of Levi’s team, the redhead spent more time with her fellow teammates than anyone else. She also spent time discussing work with Levi himself, since they were on the same team. The man had become mildly more approachable since he had mated and married, but the dark-haired male still kept the same attitude at work for the most part.

Talking to Eren, on the other hand, was a pleasure. Levi’s mate came by rarely these days with his work and other things, but whenever he did, the brunette made sure to say hi to her. At first she had her doubts about the young omega’s relationship with Levi; they were very different as individuals. Her team leader was successful, cursed a lot, but was also someone she respected and looked up to. Eren, on the other hand, was full of life, outgoing, and someone who hadn’t even known his direction in life when they met. Petra was surprised at their relationship. The dark-haired alpha had always given the impression that if he ever _did_ mate, let alone marry, anyone, it would be someone just as capable. Instead, it was someone much younger and almost his complete opposite. Either way, their relationship was something she had no control over.

In some respects, the redhead found herself envious of Eren for being so many years younger than her but already well on his way to having everything she had always wanted out of life. He was happily married and mated to someone who was smoking hot and on his way to having a successful career as well. Petra was somewhat glad she hadn’t pursued her team leader more seriously; it was difficult to understand Levi and even more difficult to get along with someone with that kind of prickly personality. Plus it would have ruined the work dynamic they had.

However, despite the envy she felt for both Eren and her team leader, she was genuinely happy for them. It was rare that anyone found someone so perfect for them. The strawberry blonde omega wished that someday she would find someone like that for herself.

Her father was very supportive of her work and everything, but Petra had always wanted to have a family. Her mother had died when she was a child, leaving her to grow up with her dad. They were the closest a father-daughter pair could be, but as a young girl she had always wanted a mother and siblings. Her dad had been busy at work and as a child, she was always the smallest in the class and lacked in the way of friends. After presenting as an omega, the redhead found herself constantly on guard for others that wanted to take advantage of her status as an omega; there was no telling what someone affected by her pheromones would do. That might have been part of the reason Petra had taken Eren under her wing. He felt like the younger brother she never had.

After Eren had appeared, her team leader spent increasing amounts of time with his younger mate and husband. But even then, the dark-haired male continued to attend quite a few of the social events with Eren in tow. Many of those occasions, her team leader tended to spend his time either chatting with his husband or with Hange and Erwin.

Back when she started working at _Survey Corps_ , the trio – Erwin, Hange, and Levi – had been inseparable. Although they never seemed to get along, there was always an undercurrent of inside jokes and a shared history that she was never privy to. It was clear that the three of them were in a league of their own with how capable each of them was. Petra knew she would never be that successful. It was a combination of talent and motivation to reach the levels that Erwin, Hange, and Levi had.

As terrible as Petra felt about Erwin’s unfortunate accident, she really didn’t know the blonde alpha well. He was way above her in terms of rank and pay grade. The redhead found him attractive and knew he was single and an alpha, and more capable than her immediate boss, but she had never interacted with Erwin Smith much. Many of the times she saw him, the blonde was sporting his signature smile, which made it difficult to read what he was thinking. Moreover, aside from the times when she had casually chatted with Erwin during those company parties or the gatherings Hange hosted, Petra had only interacted with him a handful of times as his subordinate. She had never done anything like this. Now that she was going to be in charge of keeping the office up to date with Erwin’s condition, Petra would be in contact with him a lot more than she ever had with the blonde.

After paying the driver, the redhead looked around before walking into the hospital lobby. She wasn’t too sure how to best liaise with the doctors, Erwin, and everyone at _Survey Corps_ , but there was no turning back now. Petra figured the best course of action would be to get acquainted with Erwin’s situation before trying to discuss work or anything else with the man.

 

* * *

 

“What?” Levi sighed, slumping back in his seat. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. It got infected. They were using medicines to combat it, but they weren’t effective and the infection started to spread. Amputation is usually a last resort, but they don’t want to risk the infection getting into his blood stream. The tissue is already starting to go black and it could be life threatening if it continues any longer.”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. It had already been a week since that fateful phone call from Europe and shitty Eyebrows had been gone for a week before that. Erwin’s hospital situation sucked, and Levi felt bad for his friend, but he also didn’t know how much longer they could hold down the fort at work before some serious intervention would be needed. He and Hange had picked up most of the slack, but the stopgap measure couldn’t last forever.

“How long until he’s able to come back?”

“Not sure. Depends on how fast Erwin’s able to heal.”

The alpha could hear how tired the redhead was on the other end. Over the last few days, Petra had been helping out by delivering the necessary documents and working alongside Erwin. The good thing was that most of the documents could be scanned and sent through email, so he was getting her to read up on some contracts and finish other backend jobs. Petra seemed to get along with Erwin, but Levi didn’t really care whether anything touchy-feely was going on between them as long shitty Eyebrows was able to safely return and deal with the shitload of work he had caused the rest of them to suffer through.

He was thankful, though, that someone was over there making sure things were okay. Erwin didn’t have any family outside of _Survey Corps_ , so having someone next to the blonde was reassuring. And Petra was among one of the people Levi trusted most at the company when it came to these kinds of situations. She had a quick mind and was quite hard working, but best of all also spoke French and German, which were undoubtedly useful in Europe. Cellphones weren’t allowed inside the hospital due to the sensitive medical equipment, so Petra and the doctors were the only ones able to keep him informed.

Even though Erwin was hospitalized, he insisted on working. Levi would have persuaded his friend to stop taxing himself, but the whole floor was suffering from the blonde’s absence. Captain America was a workaholic, even insisting that someone fly over there to get him to sign documents. It hadn’t happened. Since Petra was already over there, things that required his signature were either mailed or emailed over, while they had a proxy sign the remaining documents. The dark-haired male was surprised that even with his writing hand damaged Erwin’s signature came out pretty much the same as before, just messier.

If amputation was what the doctors were recommending, there was probably no other recourse. Levi wasn’t a medical expert like Hange and the beta had warned that the tissue might have started dying, given how much time Erwin had taken to heal thus far. They were both worried for their friend. He huffed a sigh and shook his head resignedly even though the redhead couldn’t see him. A ski accident. A fucking ski accident. It was unlike the blonde to be so clumsy, but unfortunately there was nothing any of them could do anymore.

“Fine. Tell Eyebrows to hurry up and get the hell back here.”

“Sure thing, boss.”


	46. Weekend Mornings [Domesticity 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 4]**
> 
> Some weekend morning time between the lovebirds. :)

Hearing a vibration on the counter, Eren eagerly picked up his phone to check the new message.

_Levi [5:04]: Sorry, brat. Shitty Eyebrows is still in the hospital, so I need to attend some shitty party with a shitty client tonight. Not sure when I’ll get back home._

_Eren [5:05]: :(_

_Eren [5:05]: Have fun. Miss you!_

_Levi [5:06]: Miss you too, Eren._

It was well past midnight and almost two in the morning when Levi finally pulled into the driveway. The last few hours were a fucking waste of time. Even though he had gone there to meet Hannes and the other shitface from _Dok Enterprise,_ everyone was so focused on mingling and all that socializing bullshit that no actual work had been accomplished. The alpha would much rather have spent his time with his mate than sit around and deal with drunks at a party. He wasn’t even paid for it.

Hange had been there and drank themselves under the table. Unfortunately, Levi had been the only other person from _Survey Corps_ at the party and had tasked himself or rather, ended up being informally tasked with taking care of them. Last time there was no one watching the beta, Hange had almost gone and raided the owner’s wine cellar, but providence had stepped in and they had knocked themselves out by tripping and falling down the stairs. Levi had tried to drag the intoxicated beta out earlier, but they refused to leave and he didn’t want to cause a scene, which was why he returned home so late.

These last few weeks had been insane. Although Eyebrows had gotten back from his trip, the blonde was still recovering from having lost an arm. Everyone in their division was stressed as a result. Petra was in charge of ferrying messages and documents to and from the hospital to the invalid, and Levi found himself being asked to go to meetings and social gatherings, such as the one tonight, that Erwin would normally have attended.

After parking the car, Levi slipped inside the darkened house. From the outside it seemed like all the lights had been turned off, so Eren was probably asleep. Padding up the staircase softly, all the dark-haired man wanted was to take a hot shower and wash off the stench of booze before slipping under the covers with his husband.

The corner of his mouth curled into an unconscious smile at the adorable sight of Eren hugging a teddy bear, the same one he had gifted Eren to be exact, on his side of the bed under the sheets. The omega’s nose was buried into its fur, as though trying to surround himself with as many reminders of Levi as possible. The rest of the pillows were haphazardly flung around the bed and the blanket was pulled down to Eren’s stomach.

Stripping off his clothes and folding them into the laundry basket, he stepped into the bathroom to take a quick shower and complete his bedtime routine. There were a few things Levi wanted to check into, but the alpha would much rather lie in bed with his mate than deal with work.

Lying down, he wrapped his arms around Eren from behind who quickly molded against his body. As always, the omega had a higher body temperature, which was perfect for Levi. One would think that it might make things uncomfortable, but he enjoyed the heat emanating from his mate soaking into his skin. Feeling the chill of the night air on his back, Levi pulled up the blankets over both of them, ensconcing them in a warm cocoon, before wrapping his arms around his mate once more and closing his eyes.

 

Eren woke to the feeling of being caged in by a set of familiar arms wrapped around his middle, spooning him so that his back was flush with Levi’s chest. A firm muscled leg was tossed over his. The bear he had hugged to sleep was on the other side of the bed and the omega basked in the warmth of the covers and his mate. Warm quiet breaths feathered against his neck in an even rhythm letting him know that Levi was asleep. It was slightly ticklish, but he didn’t mind. Eren tried to wriggle out of those sturdy arms so he could turn around and watch as Levi slept, but they tightened, holding him more securely against his husband.

Torn between waiting till his captor awoke or enjoying the embrace, the omega settled down into his prison and let out a frustrated sigh. It was a rare opportunity for him to gaze at his alpha’s sleeping face, but even when asleep, Levi’s arms held fast.

He didn’t have to wait long. His movements must have done something as he could feel Levi stir. Or rather, Eren could feel his mate’s morning wood press against him intimately. They almost always slept naked. The feel of skin on skin always felt right, and this way the omega could be cocooned in his alpha’s dark musky scent.

“Levi, are you awake?”

“Mmm…” the only response was an incoherent murmur against his skin. Levi’s hard-on nudged against his entrance and Eren let out a small whimper at the feeling.

In the haze of having just woken up on a slow sleepy weekend morning, the continued feel of Levi’s erection rubbing against him gradually aroused him. Eventually it wasn’t enough for Eren to have his mate’s hot flesh against him; he needed more. From his current position, the omega couldn’t do much more than lie there.

Yes, he was horny and it certainly didn’t help matters that his mate’s erection was so close to him, yet so far from what he wanted. They had sex at least several times a week, if not every day. It would have been daily, except then he would not be able to walk or do anything except stay at home. Friday nights and weekends were times when they especially indulged. They did it in all positions, gentle and rough, in and out of the bedroom, quick and slow.

With his arms trapped like this, it was difficult to gain any traction as he tried to grind himself back against his mate. Or better yet, insert Levi’s dick into him. With his free hand, Eren managed to worm a hand down to finger himself, but it was at an odd angle and worse, left him unsatisfied. Palming his dick with his other hand, the combined motions were completely insufficient compared to the heat of Levi’s cock thrusting into him.

“Nnghhh… Levi…”

A few more minutes passed of Eren squirming, trying to make himself more comfortable and obtain relief, and being so frustrated at being trapped, before Levi spoke up.

“Eager for this, Eren?”

“Hnghhh…” Eren moaned as something hard slid against the ring of muscle. He was too aroused to be surprised at Levi suddenly waking up. “When did you wake up, Levi?”

“When you started playing with your ass. Imagine my surprise waking up to my mate so eager for cock.” Levi continued his rutting motions down below, causing the head of the hot shaft to catch against the omega’s anus. Eren mewled at the feel. “…such a horny little shit.”

“Levi…"

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re already dripping.” A hand wrapped around the omega’s erection, thumb sliding against his tip and rubbing precum everywhere. “What were you imagining, brat?”

“Nghh… isn’t it your fault?” Eren squirmed, trying to get more of that delicious friction that evaded his senses. “H-hurry…”

“How is it my fault? I had nothing to do with you playing with yourself.” Teeth scraped against the base of his neck and Eren shuddered at the sensation. It annoyed him that Levi seemed completely unaffected and in control of the situation. He was sure that his neck and shoulders were going to be covered in red marks given how many bites and sucks his mate had delivered. Levi’s hot breath feathered against his back as he felt a hand reach down to cup him while another finger entered him from behind. “And you seemed to enjoy fingering yourself so much.”

“L-Levi… no…”

“N-no? But look how wet you are.”

“Uhnn… Levi…” Breathing heavily, Eren could hear the faint squelches as his mate fingered him. The omega shuddered from the sensations as another digit slid in easily, joining the three already inside him. The alpha knew exactly where and how to move them. Even then, nothing could compare to the moment when that long, hard cock would finally be inside him.

“Was my omega lonely? What did you imagine that got you so wet, Eren? Did you imagine the feel of my cock driving into your ass?”

“Nhnn…” Just the thought of his alpha replacing those fingers and thrusting into him with his cock made him even wetter. “L-Levi… h-hurry…”

“Tell me what you want then.”

“M-more…d-deeper…” Eren panted, desperate to have something thicker filling him inside. Levi’s and his combined fingers pressed up, curling inside him, but it just wasn’t enough. Waves of lust and love filled his senses and he desperately needed relief. The omega was drowning in his alpha’s intoxicating scent, needing something more from his husband. The dark spice invaded his senses and he wanted it soaking it into his skin until he couldn't think straight. “Y-you weren’t home last night when I needed you. Take responsibility and fuck me already alpha…”

“Tch, such a demanding omega.” The fingers were swiftly removed and he felt his alpha’s cock press against him.

“Ah! Nghh…” Eren let out a low gasp as he felt Levi bottom out inside him in one go. The feeling of Levi’s cock had been what was missing since last night. Words couldn’t describe how amazing it was to feel his mate’s hard length embedded deep within him, like two interlocking pieces of a puzzle.

“You’re so soft and wet, baby. Feels so good to be inside you.” Levi’s breath was hot against his neck and all Eren could do was whimper when a hand came up to play with his nipples. The movements of his alpha pulling out before pushing back in slowly made him feverish. Down below, his husband’s finger rubbing against the crown of his dick was driving him crazy. “Look at how hard you are just from being filled with my cock.”

Merely having the alpha’s penis inside him wasn’t enough. Eren wanted more. His body reacted immediately and all he could do was squirm and rut himself backwards to feel more of that thrilling pleasure of Levi’s cock inside him as the alpha slowly slid himself in and out. His legs were still trapped under Levi’s making it difficult for him to move.

“Ahnn… more… do it harder Levi…”

Levi could smell the arousal emanating from his beloved mate as the younger male mewled against his actions. If he was more awake, he would have loved to go faster and see how many times he could bring his mate to completion, but hearing the needy begging whimpers from the omega wasn’t bad either. In his half-awake state, all the alpha could think about was the indescribable feel of Eren around him. The omega’s channel felt so good, sucking him in and melting around his cock. It was heady, knowing how much his mate wanted his dick. He wanted to stay forever like this, making love to his husband, cumming inside, and repeating it continually. Levi would happily fuck his husband as many times as Eren wanted it.

When he had woken up to the sensation of his mate squirming against him, the dark-haired male had not expected to move so swiftly into sex. The alpha would have been fine continuing to sleep side by side with his mate, but hearing the omega moaning his name and masturbating was too much. Even if Levi didn’t want to move, the combination of his morning wood, being next to his warm and enthusiastic mate, and having all the time in the world on the weekend, made him lose all semblance of rational thought.

“Love you, baby.” The alpha slowly plunged into the welcoming heat, loving how his omega was completely at his mercy and trapped next to him. Needless to say, the breathless sighs and gasping moans told him exactly what Eren was feeling.

“Ahnn… m-me too… l-love you, Levi…” Eren wanted to kiss his alpha, but it was too difficult to crane his head backwards. The omega did try, but the only result of his slight change in angle was that Levi’s cock penetrated even deeper. “Uhnnn… Levi… there…”

“Here?”

“Uhnn…. ye-yeah… right there…” Angling his movements fractionally, the volume of his mate’s cries grew exponentially. “M-more… Levi…”

Levi could tell that Eren wanted him to move faster, given the litany of demands and ‘pleases’ that from those sweet little lips, but the slow pace allowed him to feel every contraction around his dick and hear the demands that were so lovely in his ear. Making love to his husband was something that would never grow old. Eren was always so responsive and sensitive to his touch, which made him love caressing that supple skin more often than necessary.

Continuing the slow glide of his cock in and out of his mate, the dark-haired male could tell by Eren’s wanton cries that his beautiful omega was close. Aside from not being able to see his mate’s orgasming face, this position was perfect for the slow thorough lovemaking they enjoyed in the morning. From behind, it was easy to find the perfect angle to stimulate his mate’s prostate. Multiple times he had woken up to find Eren cheekily giving him head under the covers. The highly erotic act was heady in its own way, but those times tended to speed up rather quickly with Eren taking control when riding him. Watching his husband bounce up and down his length was always a pleasure, but during times like this when he found himself only half-awake, Levi much rather preferred their positioning now.

“Ahnn… Levi… Ah!”

The alpha could feel the pressure building in his balls as his speed gradually picked up. After having to deal with shitheads the whole week, Levi wanted to indulge and make love to his husband until lunch time, but he knew that wasn’t going to be possible with how tired he was. Plus, as pleasurable as love-making was, the dark-haired male could think of other things he’d like to do with his mate besides having sex.

“Le…Levi! Y-yeah… ah! D-deeper… Ah!”

“Fuck! I’m close!” Grasping Eren’s hips, Levi thrust harder and more forceful, loving the delicious squeeze around his length. There was no way for him to resist with those twitches running along his length, intent on milking his dick dry.

“Ahhh! Levi!!!”

The moment he felt those contractions tightly clamping down on him as Eren came, Levi slammed back in harshly. The alpha’s climax was imminent. Pleasure surged through him as he emptied himself inside his mate’s cavern. More blood pooled in his cock as his knot formed, securing him snugly to his mate. Drowning in the afterglow, Levi’s grip around his mate loosened slightly as caressed Eren’s skin.

After the knot finally softened and they could be disconnected, Eren turned around to face his husband. Despite being comfortable and liking to spoon, particularly when cuddling on the couch, when they were on the bed, Eren preferred the intimacy of facing his partner. There was going to be a mess of bodily fluids on the sheets and comforter, but doing laundry was a regular thing when Levi was around.

Leaning forward, Levi slowly nibbled on his mate’s lips, feeling the soft pliant flesh open up for him. Tasting the stale essence of morning breath, he pulled away and frowned.

“Ugh, your breath stinks.”

“Hey to you too, old man.” The twinge of sarcasm was evident as Eren rolled his eyes back at him.

“Tch.” Reaching up to brush a stray lock away from the brunette’s forehead, Levi felt his lips twitch upwards as his husband looked at him with adoration. The omega always has a sensual glow about him after their love making. There was a faint tinge of pink to his skin from having just climaxed as those vibrant green orbs looked back at him.

They lay there just basking in each another for a little while before Levi let out a small yawn. Eren stifled a giggle at the uncharacteristic sound emitted by the older male. His husband responded with a snort before squinting at the clock. There was a faint gurgle of hunger and Eren groaned. “Why don’t you stay in bed and sleep for a little longer? I’ll go get breakfast started.”

The clock barely read eight in the morning and the alpha hadn’t gone to sleep until after three. If not for Eren’s squirming, the male would have remained asleep. As it was, Levi would much rather sleep for an hour or two before waking up and dealing with the aftermath of last night. He had a report to write and a phone call to make to update Erwin about last night, but that could wait until the afternoon. Although lazy early morning sex was invigorating, it also wore him out. Unlike the past where he could easily go on two or three hours of sleep, Levi had slowly gotten used to his husband’s schedule and slept at least six to seven hours a night. If it wasn’t sleeping, it was typically lying in bed cuddling with Eren, which was definitely _not_ work.

“Mnnn… stay with me, Eren.” Levi tugged harder at his mate’s wrist as the omega started to extricate himself from his grasp. There was a look of concern in Eren’s eyes as the omega looked back at him.

“When did you become such a big baby, Levi? I’m just going to the bathroom to clean up and then make food. It’s not like I’m going out.”

“Shut up… not a big baby…” Another yawn escaped his mouth as the omega freed himself. If Levi had tried harder, he could have stopped Eren from leaving, but he was half in and half out of sleep at the moment. Work had been more tiring lately with his latest promotion to partner and Erwin’s frequent absences. And he was feeling replete from the sex they just had.

“Whatever you say, Levi.” There was a gentle peck on his forehead, followed by a small chuckle as Eren freed himself and rolled out of bed. Levi could hear the sounds of the shower running and splashes of water as his mate cleaned himself off. He had half a mind to leave the warm shelter, but it was heaven being trapped under all those blankets. “I’ll wait until you wake up to do the sheets.”

“Mmm…” Mumbling to no one in particular, Levi curled up again despite the fact the sheets needed to be cleaned and Eren wasn’t present. Sweat on his skin would have bothered the alpha normally, but he was too tired to bother. The soft fabric had soaked up his omega’s lovely scent from last night and it was much warmer than walking around the house.

Lying there with his eyes closed was a simple matter. Falling asleep without Eren by his side was a different concern, altogether. Levi could have stayed abed, pretending and hoping to fall back asleep, but the more he stayed there, the more awake he became. Eventually, after what seemed like half an hour, he forced himself to leave the comfort of the bed and clean up.

After taking a quick shower and finishing his morning routine, he haphazardly threw on a pair of briefs and a clean shirt and pants. Something quick and comfortable. He had no plans to leave the house for the day and chances were that they’d end up in some form of undress before the day was over.

Gathering the sheets and chucking them into the laundry basket, Levi headed down to the kitchen to see his husband humming and dancing to music while making pancakes in nothing but an oversized t-shirt, boxers, and an apron.

“Finally out of bed, sleepyhead?” There was an amused glint as Eren noticed him invade the kitchen for his black tea. Rummaging through the cupboard, Levi grabbed the container of tea leaves and measured out some into his cup, before replacing the container. At least he didn’t need to boil the water; the kettle was already piping hot as he entered. They had a routine that whoever woke up first and made breakfast would at least ensure the other’s favorite drink – coffee for Eren, black tea for Levi – was prepped.

“Shut up, Yeager.”

“So how was the party last night?”

“Horrible. I don’t want to talk about it. I would have come home a lot sooner if it weren’t for Hange being a fucking drunk.” Glaring in the younger male’s direction as he remembered the events from last night, Levi waited for the leaves to steep as the aroma of Assam filled his senses. There was a small chuckle as Eren went back to work, continuing to hum. After a minute or two, Levi took a tentative sip. The haze in his mind lifted, and he felt a lot more normal as the hot, mildly sweet liquid entered his system.

“You know Levi, even though you always complain about how much you hate Hange, you always end up taking care of them whenever things like this happen.” There was a faint sizzle of batter being placed on the griddle.

“Tch, they’d get us all into some deep shit if no one looked out for them.”

The last time he had left Hange to their own devices, they had almost burned down a bar by showing how flammable certain alcohols were. Luckily they didn’t need to pay, since technically the bartender had been making flaming shots incorrectly and the beta was showing them the best way to do so. That was back in their university years. However, after that incident, he and Erwin had always made sure that there was someone around to keep the four-eyed freak in line. Especially when alcohol was involved. It would be catastrophic if something were to happen around their business partners or clients. The term ‘restraint’ did not exist in the beta’s dictionary, even if they knew what the word meant.

“If you say so.” Another faint sizzle sounded. The smells of breakfast food wafted through the air and Levi’s stomach let out a small rumble.

“Tch.” Placing the cup onto the counter, he wrapped his arms around Eren from behind, nuzzling his mate. “What’re you making, Eren?”

“Pancakes. Figured we haven’t had them in a while. While you’re here, make yourself useful and grab the bacon, so I can fry some while we’re at it.”

“Can’t believe I married such a bossy brat.” Despite his initial protest, Levi lumbered over to the fridge.

“This brat is making you breakfast, so you better not be complaining, old man.” The brunette raised the spatula warningly.

“Whatever.” Rolling his eyes at the gesture, he pulled out the aforementioned protein and a few eggs. Eren was the one who liked bacon more than he did. Levi was fine with just having pancakes – it was less work too – but a little more protein in his diet, which he preferred in the form of eggs rather than bacon, didn’t hurt.

The smell of greasy bacon goodness soon filled the kitchen as Levi finished off the remainder of his tea, watching as Eren finished making breakfast. He would have liked to cling to his mate during the process, but the last time they did, breakfast had ended up burnt and both of them were unhappy campers from the mess and for still being hungry. It wasn’t soon after that Eren brought out plates loaded with food for both of them.

“Fuck, this is amazing.” If he was a lesser man, and he wasn’t, Levi would have moaned as he bit into the soft fluffy pancake. It was mildly time consuming, which was why they didn’t do this daily, but whenever his mate cooked, they always came out so soft and fluffy. “Marry me, Eren.”

“Sure, but I’m already married…” There was a small chuckle from the younger male who waved his left hand up, waggling his fingers and showing off the ring. “…to a certain dark-haired alpha who wouldn’t be happy if I married someone else.”

Grunting his noncommittal response, Levi took a sip of his tea, letting the hot liquid wash away the tinge of sugar in his mouth. His grey eyes were fixed onto the sight of his mate raining Armageddon down on his plate with loads of maple syrup. They were perfect to begin with, and a little bit of sweetness in the form of berries and a tad of butter didn’t hurt, but the shitload of sugar Eren used made him cringe.

Despite that, Levi loved this type of simple early morning domesticity with Eren as they dug into their breakfasts.


	47. Rainy Day [Domesticity 5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 5]**
> 
> It's a rainy day and Levi picks Eren up with some reminiscing along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from the whole rain and umbrellas to rainbows thing - which I've tried to use metaphorically for Levi & Eren's relationship - this chapter, namely the flashback, was meant to be a reminder of how long and far they've come. Especially since we'll be moving onto the last arc in a chapter or 2!
> 
> And who doesn't like Eren cuddling Levi under an umbrella?
> 
> * * *

“Hey Levi, thanks for coming to pick me up. I had no clue it was going to rain today.”

The freak rainstorm had come out of nowhere. Eren had been craving ice cream and there wasn’t a need for him to drive given that the nearest convenience store was just a fifteen minute walk away. When he left, ice cream in hand, it was still bright and sunny out and the rain had started up one or two blocks later. The skies were suddenly gray and thundering, rain heavily pouring down on the streets. He had been lucky enough to find shelter at a Starbucks within seconds of the first rain droplet, but there were many others who weren’t so lucky. The ice cream had been finished by the time his husband arrived to pick him up.

Eren could have run or walked back home, but Levi would have gotten angry at him for dripping water and making a mess. The first, and last, time he did so, the dark-haired male had chewed him out a new one. Thankfully the apartment floors had been hardwood, so he hadn’t had to deal with the whole drying carpet deal. Still, the alpha was a hard taskmaster when it came to cleaning, but Eren understood the concern when it came to leaving water on hardwood surfaces. As a kid he had once left an ice cube on the coffee table where it had melted and caused the oaken surface to warp and form bumpy ridges. Then again, it wasn’t just wiping the floors down that Levi required. Before he had met Levi, dumping wet clothes in a hamper and mopping up the drips would have been perfectly fine, but if he did that now, the alpha would have made him to redo all the floors and laundry from dripping water on the ground.

“Meh. Ready to go?” The older male asked nonchalantly, unfolding the dripping umbrella once more. The alpha had folded it up to enter the shop and find his mate, even though there really wasn’t any need to.

“Yeah,” Ducking his head, Eren immediately sought refuge under the giant black covering once it was up. The weather had calmed down a little, but the rain wasn’t anything Eren particularly wanted to brave, especially with nothing to protect his phone, and so he had called his mate.

Levi could have easily driven over, but that would have required cleaning up and wiping down the car when they were home, so this was likely the lesser of two evils. Thankfully, the streets they were on were designed such that rainwater wouldn’t collect, otherwise the alpha’s shoes would have been soaked.

Hiding under the umbrella with his husband, Eren realized how spacious it was. Typically two people under a normal one would mean that one or both of them would get a shoulder soaked if they were standing side by side. But under this umbrella, he could walk comfortably next to his mate and neither of them was getting soaked. Levi must have made an interesting sight walking over with one of those giant umbrellas that was almost as wide as he was tall. Eren caught his husband shoot him a perplexed glance, clicking his tongue in exasperation, as the omega chuckled softly at the thought.

Walking back from the store was nowhere near as fast or convenient as the walk there had been and his feet were getting wet, but Eren quickly came to realize once more that the biggest benefit of being under an umbrella with Levi was that they were in their own world. With the rain falling all around them, they were in their own little bubble of relative dryness, lending an almost calming air to the situation. The constant pitter-patter of fat rain drops echoed above them as they slowly walked home and muted any other sounds around them. There weren’t many cars around, so they didn’t have to worry about getting splashed.

“I love you, Levi. Thank you for picking me up again.” Eren took the opportunity to kiss his mate on the temple when they paused at a red light. Normally he would have jaywalked, but the omega was in no desperate hurry. In fact, he liked how Levi couldn’t avoid him as he looped his arm around his husband’s. The alpha could try to remove his arm, but it was the same arm that was currently holding the umbrella and doing so might dislodge the covering on their heads. So, instead, the dark-haired male let out a noncommittal grunt, clicking his tongue.

“Tch, wait until we’re home to do all that mushy shit, brat.”

“Stop being such a hypocrite, Levi.” He curled his arm tighter around his mate, purposely standing closer than necessary to Levi and then leaning against him as they began to walk again. “You love all that mushy shit. I mean how many times have you pulled me in for cuddling when watching a movie?”

“That’s because you can’t stand horror movies, shitty brat.” Those grey eyes flashed in irritation.

“Riiiight…” Eren grinned happily to himself for one-upping his mate. It was a bit awkward to walk, holding onto Levi so closely, so he loosened his grip, but still continued to hold on. “Didn’t you say it was ‘too cold’ before? And what about all the blankets?”

“Shut up, Yeager.” He could almost imagine the tips of Levi’s ears turning red. But that was a mere fantasy. Even if the alpha felt embarrassed, to the best of Eren’s knowledge it almost never showed. Although his husband’s stoic mask seemed to have dropped around him, the man was still a master at disguising his emotions and expressions. And those that Levi did express, he did so much more subtly than the vast majority of people.

“Just because you swear doesn’t mean you don’t care.”

“Why did I marry such a brat anyways…?” The alpha let out an exasperated sigh, mumbling under his breath.

“Because you love me, Levi. And think I’m adorable.” Eren teased once more, recalling the most disgustingly sweet term Levi had called him. His husband had used a few, but ‘adorable’ was probably at or near the top of the list.

“Tch, just because you’re adorable doesn’t mean you can get away with whatever you want. You’re still a shitty brat. I should have refused. Then we’d see how adorable you’d be walking through the rain like a drowned rat.”

Nuzzling Levi's hair, the omega loved how his disgruntled mate hadn’t disagreed or refuted the fact that he thought Eren was adorable.

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?” Eren knew his husband would never allow him to walk through the rain and get sick. And if he did, Levi would definitely get on his case for that. “You wouldn’t do that, Levi. I still remember how angry you were when I came back soaking wet and tracking water everywhere back in college.”

 

* * *

 

**_A few years ago…_ **

Levi heard the sound of a door opening and slamming shut. The brat was ten fucking minutes late for dinner. Sighing, he made his way to the hallway to tell Eren that dinner was ready. However, the moment he set eyes on the omega, his mood instantly worsened. The tardy brat was fucking drenched. And making a fucking river on the floor as the younger male made a beeline to his room.

“Yeager, what the fuck is this?”

“Huh? What?” Eren popped his head out, confused, and still dripping wet. Bright eyes dropped to the floor in the entry hall where the alpha indicated. “Oh that. Sorry Levi, it suddenly started raining on my way home and I didn’t have an umbrella.”

“Tch, do you have any idea how long it takes to clean this shit up?” The alpha scowled, about to go and grab a towel, before he turned back around to the dripping brat. “And don’t move, you shitty brat.”

“Huh?”

“You’d better not make more of a fucking mess.”

Fuming, Levi walked off to the hallway cupboard and grabbed a few fluffy towels. When he heard the rain pelting down, he should have expected the brat to have been unprepared. Although Trost wasn’t known for its rainy season – rain was expected during the late fall and early winter months before the snow set in – he kept an umbrella in the office at all times. The least the brat could have done was to phone him and ask for a ride or buy some shitty umbrella if it was raining. Fucking brat should have known better before walking around soaking wet. He had just cleaned the damn floor yesterday. Now they'd have to redo it. Levi had half a mind to kick the shitty brat out, but even he wasn't that cruel.

Naturally the fucking brat didn’t listen and had moved by the time he had gotten back. And now, instead of a puddle, there was a mound of soaked clothing leaving a giant ass lake on his floor. He would fucking strangle someone if it soaked and messed up the hardwood paneling. And there a butt-naked Eren walking to the closet. The brat didn’t even bother to close the door. Angrily, Levi chucked the towels at Eren’s head, going to grab the mop.

“Wha – Levi!” The scream Eren let out at the towel hitting his head was almost inhuman. “Get out! I’m changing.”

“Tch, stop screaming like a girl, brat.” Calming himself down fractionally, Levi let out a deep breath, rolling his eyes at the ridiculous act of Eren trying to cover himself up. It was not like he had not seen any of that before. Besides, the brat was the one who had kept the door open. “I’m going to get the mop. You’d better fucking dry off and clean up that mess before coming for dinner. And you’d better take a fucking shower too. There’s a shit ton of dirt and bacteria and god-knows-what else in rain water.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey look,” Eren’s voice jolted Levi out of his reverie. He had been recalling the incident that Eren had mentioned. That had been the first and last time he had seen Eren so drenched. The brat had been soaked to the bone. There had been a few other instances – no one could predict the weather after all – but at least the younger male had let him know, or tried to find some way to dry off, before tracking puddles in the house. “The rain is lightening up.”

The steady fat droplets had changed into a light drizzle. Overhead, the bright rays of the afternoon sun had begun peeking through the clouds. Peering out from the black canopy over their heads, Eren reached his hand out. It fell in light sprinkles, almost misty, on his skin. Eyeing the puddles on the ground the omega had an idea.

“C’mon Levi, let’s play in the rain!”

“Why the fuck would I do something so retarded?”

“It’ll be fun, come on!” Grabbing the umbrella handle, Eren jerked it out of Levi’s grasp before his mate could respond.

“What the hell, Yeager! Give that back to me!”

“We’re almost home, Levi. It’s just a little sprinkle.”

He had to give the younger male a gold medal for his guts. By the time Levi had gotten hold of the umbrella again – which was fairly quickly – the drizzle had already covered him in a film of water. Even if their house was right around the corner, that didn’t mean everything was going to be okay. Fucking brat and his shitty ideas.

“Levi…” He glared as Eren pouted, protruding his bottom lip and directed a whiny face at him. Typically that was the face that the brat used when Eren wanted something from him and he refused. Under other circumstances and for other things, Levi might have reconsidered, but playing around in the rain was a fucking no. When it became clear that he wouldn’t relent, his husband finally gave up and came back under the umbrella with him. Naturally, Eren was covered in more rain and for once the omega’s hair wasn’t sticking up in all directions.

“You’re no fun, Levi…”

“Tch, if you were going to be a shithead and play in the rain, why’d you call me in the first place?” The dark-haired male scowled, trying to wipe the raindrops off his clothing to no avail. He wasn’t wearing anything remotely waterproof, so the thin layer of rain had easily soaked in.

“It was raining heavily back then. It’s not that bad now.”

In fact, the rain had almost all but vanished. It was simply misty now and the sun had come back, streaming brightly through the clouds. The air smelled crisper, cleaner after the massive rain shower. But simply because it was misting didn’t mean he was ready to shuck the umbrella and get covered in that weird misty rainfall. Neither was Eren, given how the brat had gone back to hiding under the wide covering with him.

By the time they had made their way back, the rain had completely stopped. And thankfully the brat hadn’t tried anything else. Shaking the loose water drops off, he collapsed the umbrella and leaned it against the wall. Rummaging in his pockets, he fished out the house key and was about to turn the door to go inside when a small jerk on his sleeve grabbed his attention. Turning around, Levi saw his husband pointing excitedly towards the sky.

“What is it, brat?”

“Look a rainbow!” He could see the multicolored beautiful arc cutting across the sky. One end of it melted back into the blue sky, while the other end reached to the trees towering in the ravine. Even in the urban environment, the majestic curve and the greenery made it seem like they weren’t in the city anymore. “It’s one of the coolest rainbows I’ve ever seen.”

Although he had to agree, Levi shook his head at his mate’s over-the-top enthusiasm. Eren had pulled out his phone and was taking pictures of the natural phenomenon, busy texting or doing whatever it was. His mate had tried to lure him into using all that social media bullshit multiple times, but he refused. It was better for his mental health; Levi already received too many retarded emails and texts he received from idiots like Hange.

Eventually, the alpha finally managed to drag Eren inside. The both needed to dry off and take a hot shower from the drizzle the brat had stupidly dragged him into.

“Achoo!” There was a loud sneeze as they crossed the threshold to the house. Levi turned back and scowled at the younger male who was sniffling and rubbing his nose with his hand. Fucking disgusting habit.

Eren should have known better than to run out into the cool rain when he was only dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. The weather might be unusually warm for this time of year, but that didn’t mean one could just run around wearing inappropriate clothing. Particularly wet clothing. Sometimes Levi wondered how his mate had managed to get into and graduate from the University of Trost given how childish and lacking in common sense Eren was at times.

“That’s what you get for playing in the rain, brat.” Pressing a hand to Eren’s face, the omega’s skin was cooler than usual to the touch. “Go take a shower before you actually get sick.”

“Stop bossing me around, old man.”

“Don’t make me drag your ass there, Eren. I don’t have time to babysit a shitty brat.”

“What are you going to do? Drag me into the bathtub and force me to take a bath?” Eren’s voice was almost taunting and the alpha scowled when his mate didn’t budge. Dragging the omega’s ass into the bathroom would be a giant pain in the ass. By now, however, Levi could tell by the gleam in those blue-green eyes that Eren was beginning to think of something else they could do in that bathtub.

“Tch, you asked for it.” Hauling the omega up into his arms, he walked the two of them, carrying Eren, into their house and up the stairs.


	48. Into the woods [Domesticity 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 6]**
> 
> Some cabin and campfire fluff...

Casting a look at his sleeping mate, Levi carefully extricated himself from Eren’s limbs. The brat was like a koala sometimes with his limbs all wrapped up around him, not that the dark-haired man minded the extra heat and affection. Pulling the covers back up over his husband, he padded softly to the bathroom. Finishing his morning ablutions with military precision, Levi walked to the small kitchenette and turned on the kettle for tea. A few more steps took him out onto the front porch to admire the tranquil beauty around them before Eren woke. Unlike the city, there was no hustle or bustle in the woods and he was grateful for that.

When Eren had first brought up camping all those years back, Levi hadn’t thought much about it. It boggled his mind why anyone want to go to those dirty woods and trudge around the forest to walk around more filth. But somehow here they were, in the middle of the woods at some private rental cabin – which of course needed to be cleaned from floor to ceiling – again. He thought differently now. There was something to be said about spending time alone in a small cabin with his mate with no distractions around them.

Initially, the only saving grace of having escaped the city was being alone with Eren and away from all that insanity back at home. However, when they first arrived late afternoon after work yesterday, the alpha had conceded it was a good choice to avoid the current heat wave sweeping Trost and most of eastern USA. Even though it wasn’t unbearably hot like it sometimes got in the summers, it wasn’t that far off. The streets didn’t reek of sweat yet, but Levi was sure they soon would. There was a shit ton of people visiting from out of state for Black Friday and the alpha wanted to avoid that shitfest as much as possible. There wasn’t much he or Eren needed, and if necessary, they could always buy it online.

Not only was it the long weekend, but now that Eyebrows was given the green light with his new prosthesis, Petra had planned a giant-ass Thanksgiving-slash-congratulatory party this weekend; they had already celebrated his return and discharge from the hospital, and Levi vastly preferred finally being able to spend time with his mate. The blonde had been out of commission for a decent stretch, which meant that everyone had had to stay behind longer in the office. Even after Eyebrows had returned to work, it was somewhat difficult with only one arm. It had taken nearly half a year for them to fit and customize a prosthetic arm that was up to snuff. Frankly, Levi wasn’t at all surprised to hear that Erwin and Petra had hooked up. Relationships weren’t his thing, but he knew that if anyone could get Eyebrows to do things, the redhead was certainly one such person. Over the course of Erwin’s hospitalization and rehabilitation, she had constantly visited him. At first she had been concerned due to work, and then as a friend, and it had evolved from there. Levi hoped it would work out between the pair. Workplace relationships gone wrong were a hassle to deal with.

Up here in the cabin with his mate he didn’t need to bother thinking about things like that. It was just him, Eren, and the outdoors for four days. They wouldn’t be celebrating a traditional Thanksgiving – it would be too much food and he had never celebrated it as a kid – but then again, there was really only one thing he was thankful for… and that was Eren being in his life. Everything else be damned.

Levi peered into the woods, watching as shafts of light streamed through the dense canopy and glistened off the morning dew dotting the tiny mountain flowers and grasses. Water, fresh from an underground reservoir gurgled up into the small brook running next to the cabin. In the gaps between the trees he could make out the blueness of the sky, clear of any clouds. This time of year, much of the foliage was a mixture of majestic yellow, orange, and red, but a couple of trees had somehow retained their summery green hue. A small breeze blew through, rustling the leaves. In the distance, Levi could make out the gentle call of birdsong heralding a new day. This was the life.

Hearing the whistle of the kettle, he walked back indoors to begin making breakfast. If Eren wasn’t awake by then, he would be happy just lounging around and reading until his mate woke up.

 

“See? That’s not so bad.”

Levi grunted as Eren pulled the blanket over them, snuggling up to his side and wrapping an arm around him. If it were not for the brat’s suggestion, the alpha would not have agreed to sit out at night without a campfire. Being in the woods at night in November was fairly chilly, even if it was comparatively warm at the moment. But even more than that, the scent of pine and charcoal was going to stick onto their clothes. Everything was going into the laundry the moment they got home.

They had taken a long walk up the mountain earlier that day and had a picnic lunch after reaching the summit. Going down was a bit easier than hiking up, but one needed to be careful about putting too much pressure on their joints, especially the knees and ankles. It would be all too easy for someone to roll their ankle if they didn’t step right when hiking down a mountain and Levi was extra cautious after seeing what happened to Eyebrows. Granted, hiking was different than skiing, but he wasn’t taking any chances with either himself or his husband. Still, the day had been perfect for the ten mile hike. They hadn’t bumped into many hikers, and the only sounds were the sounds of Eren humming and birds singing in the distance. Instead of the shitty looking trees in the city, all around them were giant ass trees some of which had to be at least a hundred years old. Eren had caught sight of a deer, happily grabbing his camera to take a picture of ‘bambi.’ Levi on the other hand, was more concerned about the possibility of tics. The moment they returned to the cabin, they had done a rigorous tic check to make sure neither of them had picked up any of those nasty bugs. The distance wasn’t too strenuous and they could have climbed another peak, which would’ve been an additional five miles and few hundred feet of elevation, but neither of them were crazy about exhausting themselves. They had come out to relax, not tire themselves out.

As it was, they had returned to the cabin mid-afternoon, leaving plenty of room to freshen up and prepare dinner. One of the best things Levi had found about the cabin they rented was that it was connected to the water reservoirs from higher up in the mountains and the owners had installed a filtering system, meaning that it was safe to drink directly from the tap. Amenities like that were rare, but that was the same reason that it cost slightly more to rent it. They had contemplated purchasing the entire lot, which came with its own parking, but after buying a new house a few years back, it would take another year or two before they could amass the funds to place a bid on it. It wasn’t perfect of course – it had taken an hour’s hike for them to reach it from the parking lot – but it was far enough from other cabins that they couldn’t hear or see the presence of other hikers.

They had decided to take it easy after returning to the cabin. After cleaning up the dinner dishes, his husband had insisted on going back out to roast marshmallows. He should have known Eren would bring marshmallows on the trip, with the sweet tooth the brat had. But the alpha was surprised that his mate had thought to also bring along a chicken, which they had roasted over the fire pit in some semblance of Thanksgiving dinner. Levi would have been fine with catching some river trout or something like that, even if it meant more work. There weren’t many things they could forage for out in the woods, since it was November, and neither of them had a hunting license. Their chicken dinner was complete with some vegetables – carrots, yams, and other basic things – brought over from the city.

“Ah! My marshmallow is on fire!”

Levi raised one eyebrow at the sight of the flaming blob. It had been obvious to him that it was going to catch on fire, with how eager the omega had been to make s’mores, sticking the entire thing into the flame. Grabbing Eren’s hand, he tried swinging it off the roasting stick, hearing the sounds of sparks followed by a quiet hiss when the blackened mess fell into the flames.

“Levi! Why did you do that?” Eren’s face turned to look at him, frowning and annoyed.

“It was burnt.”

“But I could have rescued it!”

“Relax, brat. You still have a giant ass bag of that shit.” His husband had brought one of those bags that weighed nearly two pounds. There was no way they were going to be able to finish them, but Eren had insisted. The last time they came up here, the brat had forgotten to buy them, so Levi had thankfully been spared from the cavity-inducing activity. The twenty-eight-ounce bag must have been the omega’s way of compensating for a lack of marshmallows last time.

“But Levi… you killed it.” The omega stared mournfully at the carbonized blob in the fire pit. The brat had a strange tendency to overreact at times. The smell of burnt sugar invaded his nose and Levi grimaced at the scent.

“Tch, it wasn’t even alive to begin with.” Instead of responding, Eren just grabbed a long stick and prodded the burning marshmallow. It was more or less completely carbonized by this point. Casting an exasperated glance at his husband, Levi sighed. “Stop whining, brat. I’ll help you roast some.”

“Yay! Thank you, hubby.” Eren cast him an excited glance and snuggled closer.

Sighing at the immature antics of the younger male, he grabbed one of the roasting sticks Eren had brought along and skewered two of the pillowy soft candies on the prongs. Levi did the same with the omega’s roasting stick, and brought them both to the edges of the flame. Although Levi didn’t do this often, he had at least enough experience to know that sticking something directly into the open flame would result in a blackened mess, especially when that something was like marshmallows and filled with sugar. A couple of seconds later, he could make out the golden tinge beginning to spread on the surface of the marshmallows. Rotating the sticks, he toasted the other side until they became uniformly golden and puffed up.

“Here you go brat.” Levi pulled back his arm and held the roasted confection in front of his mate.

“Aww… thank you!” The omega took his roasting stick, ready to devour the hot gooey mess. But after a moment of consideration, Eren looked back at him, holding the stick out. “But you should have them Levi, you roasted them after all.”

As endearing as the offer seemed, the thought of eating that sticky confection straight up made him gag. The omega was undoubtedly going to try and stuff a s’more down his throat and that was close to as much sugar as Levi could handle in a day. Plus, there was no telling how many bits of charcoal and ash had stuck on during the roasting process. It might not give him cancer, but he would undoubtedly need a giant glass of water after consuming the infernal thing.

“Tch, it’s for you, brat.”

“But Levi… you made four of them. That’s too many for me to finish!”

“Why the hell did you bring such a fucking huge bag of them then?” Levi scowled at his mate.

“Because it’s fun to roast them. Don’t you think so?”

“Tch, brat.” He nudged the stick back to his mate. Eren sent him a questioning look before opening his mouth and practically inhaling the roasted chunk of sugar. Watching the brat create his s’mores, Levi contented himself by prodding the flames with a tree branch. Eren, predictably, gave one to him, even if all he did was take a small bite from the hideously sweet treat. At least the omega had used dark chocolate instead of the shitty milk stuff that would have given him diabetes.

When Eren was done devouring the remaining marshmallows – roasting a few more and burning some in the process – the alpha watched in disgust as his mate began to lick his fingers clean.

“Fucking gross.” Grabbing a wet wipe that he had prepared just for these kinds of things, he tugged the omega’s hands away from his mouth.

“Levi, let go of me!”

“Tch, you know better than to lick that shit off your hands.” Tugging once more, the younger male gave in. Wiping down each finger, he made sure there was no trace of the sickly sweet mess left. All throughout the process, Eren grumbled about how he was a neat freak. Tying the bags of food closed to avoid attracting animals and critters, Levi wiped his own hands clean of the mess before wrapping an arm around his mate once more.

“Look Levi, the stars are out!” Following the brat’s finger, he could see the twinkling pinpricks of light around them. With all the light pollution in the city, it was difficult to tell whether what hung in the sky were stars or satellites, but out here, there was no doubt. “Do you think that’s the big dipper over there?”

“No clue.”

“You’re no fun, Levi. C’mon use your imagination! Maybe that’s the northern cross over there.”

Rolling his eyes at the younger male’s antics, Levi had no clue what his husband was blathering about. Gazing at the dark skies, he squinted trying to make out whatever the hell Eren was describing. Levi didn’t give a fuck about astronomy and all that starry bullshit. Sure, he could name the planets and some random facts about them, but knowing the constellations was a different story. He had heard many of the names in passing, but the alpha had never really cared to learn them.

Just then, a gust of wind blew through, and Levi instinctively shivered as the cooler air invaded the blanket. Frowning at the brat who didn’t seem to be affected, he pulled the thin covering more snugly around them, trying to get warm. There was a happy chuckle as the omega shifted. Eren’s arm came around him, tugging him closer and he resisted for a moment, before finally getting pulled into his husband’s embrace. Grumbling, he felt the brat rest his head on his shoulder, arms tightly hugging him.

Levi thought he caught Eren mumbling something that suspiciously sounded like ‘so cute’ but it was difficult to tell with the crackle of the flames close to them. Snorting at the ridiculous thought, he breathed in the cool forest air deeply. Indulging in the warmth of Eren’s body heat, the alpha turned his head back up to look at the stars twinkling above them.

 

“Hey Levi, have you ever thought of doing it out here?”

Levi had to blink at the audacity of the question. They were simply taking a post-lunch stroll around the lake. It was completely out of the blue, but he had come to learn that Eren was like that. The alpha sometimes wondered what his mate’s brain was filled with aside from sex. The brat was worse than him at times.

“I'm beginning to think you’re in this simply for my dick.”

“Maaaybe I am.” Running a hand down Levi’s chest and cupping his alpha’s crotch, Eren winked playfully at his disgruntled husband. They were driving back tomorrow morning, so he intended to spend the rest of his time as best as possible. It was a good thing they had managed to sneak some time together during the long weekend. Work was definitely going to heat up during the upcoming holiday season, meaning many more dinners without his mate and overtime hours for him as an event planner. “It _is_ rather impressive… along with all the _other_ firm things under your clothes.”

“Yeager…”

The warning in Levi's tone sent tremors down his spine, causing his insides to grow warm and his nipples to harden. Fuck, his husband was hot. Dimly, he wondered if one day Levi's voice alone would make him climax. It was definitely possible. Eren couldn't help goad the alpha a bit more, donning an innocent face as he looked back.

“What? I did just marry your grumpy ass after all.”

“Oh, _someone’s_ ass is going to be sorry all right.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It's a promise.”

“You’d better catch me then, old man.” Eren teased, wiggling his hips, as he danced lightly away.

“We’ll see about that, you horny shit.”

The alpha lunged at him and Levi’s iron grip grasped around his waist. Eren yelped as he felt a heavy swat on his behind, before his mate dragged and pinned him against a nearby tree.


	49. Nausea [Domesticity 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Domesticity Arc 7]**
> 
> Eren hasn't been feeling well for some time and makes a trip to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in this arc! It wasn't intentional to end the arc at #7, but lucky #7 I guess you could say!  
> I'm sure you guys know what's coming up now! ;D

Eren burrowed deeper into the blankets. He had been feeling unwell for a while now. The nausea came at random times throughout the day, mainly going away around lunchtime. Sometimes he actually threw up, but it was hard to tell when that would happen until the sensations became too strong. In the meantime, the omega had discovered that certain scents seemed to exacerbate the symptoms. Unfortunately, that meant he had to actively avoid certain scents and foods like coffee. The pungent smell of roasted beans only made him want to hurl now. But there were other scents, like Levi’s, which became sharper, stronger, and more provocative.

He hated how it felt. At least his company had given him the okay to work from home. It would have been horrible to be in the office, not knowing when he would throw up next. Biting his hand to distract his thoughts from the latest wave of nausea, the omega wondered if he was dying. Before he could break the skin, a gentle, but forceful hand pulled it away from him. Thumbs rubbed soothing circles on his hand which was mutilated by a half-circle of red teeth marks.

“Stop biting yourself.” The omega wanted to disagree, but it was difficult for him to do so with how his alpha was acting. He didn’t want Levi to worry more than necessary. There was a dip against the mattress and he blearily opened his eyes to see his concerned mate sitting next to him. “You okay, Eren?”

Eren knew that Levi had been worried sick for the last few days. They had gone to the ER after he had hurled the entire contents of his breakfast and then some the day before yesterday. The car ride there had only made things worse and he had to be put on an IV drip for an hour or so due to the lack of fluids. They said it was either food poisoning, gastritis, or some bacterial infection, but weren’t sure. A few vials of blood were drawn to isolate the cause, but the results wouldn’t be available until later this afternoon.

“I feel like shit.”

He had regurgitated his insides about an hour ago, but that didn’t help much. His stomach was still doing cartwheels and the hunger pangs only made things worse. It didn’t feel like acid in his gut or pain from an ulcer based on what he had read on the web; it was mere nausea. A very horrible bout of it, but nausea, all the same. Despite his need for breakfast, Eren was afraid he’d end up throwing up anything else he ate. He didn’t even dare kiss his husband when he was feeling like this. He didn’t need Levi catching whatever he had and then both of them throwing up all over the house.

“Is there anything I can do?”

A comforting cool hand fell on his forehead and he leaned into it. All Eren wanted to do was snuggle naked against Levi’s hard body, enfolded inside that dark musk, those muscled limbs wrapped around him, ensconced underneath blankets. It was one of the few things that could make him feel better by taking his mind off the nausea rolling in his stomach.

“No… I’ll be fine.” Still, he couldn’t help the small whine that escaped his mouth.

Things had gotten really busy after Erwin’s accident. With all the additional work and responsibility his husband had taken on, Levi had been promoted and accepted the new post grudgingly. As a result, his alpha was stuck in more meetings than ever and had already missed yesterday and the day before from taking time off due to Eren’s illness. There was an important client coming in today and it had taken them two months of planning to free up the time to meet, meaning that shy of death, dismemberment, or something just as crucial, Levi had to be there. Eren knew the importance of the meeting and that his husband had to go in, but he really wished the alpha could stay.

Erwin and Petra had gotten engaged, mated, and married in rapid sequence a fortnight ago, and had just returned yesterday. It meant not only was Levi’s team missing one person, but the workload was doubled in the last few days, resulting in his mate having even less time at home. Sometimes Eren was surprised at how fast their relationship had developed. The excuse they had given was that Erwin was over thirty-five and Petra was approaching that age, and both wanted kids sooner rather than later. It was the opposite of Levi and him, but they were also older and knew what they wanted. The omega didn’t begrudge them their happiness, but it was just a pain in the ass because it was _his_ husband that had to stay behind and work longer hours. Shitty Eyebrows indeed…

“I’m sorry I can’t stay.” Levi ran a hand through his raven-colored hair. The dark rings and stress lines on his face made him look ten years older, and the shorter male was normally one of those people whose face always looked immutable. “You’ll be okay going to the doctor’s right?”

He nodded, cuddling closer to Levi’s scent. The dark, spicy musk coming off his mate was better than the leftover scent on the sheets. There were no sexual undertones, only the smell of his alpha, creating an illusion that he was shielded from all harm.

“I need to go.” Eren saw Levi check his watch, before standing up. “Call me if anything is up. And stop biting your hand.”

“But…” Pain was one of the things he knew could keep his mind off how crappy he felt. Eren wasn’t masochistic, and had no fetish for biting things unless it came to leaving marks on Levi’s skin during the heat of sex, but the sharp sensation helped dull his awareness of everything else.

“I don’t like this anymore than you, Eren. But I also don’t like watching you hurt yourself. Okay?”

“Okay…love you, Levi.” The brunette nodded glumly, not wanting to add onto Levi’s anxiety. The worried light in Levi’s gunmetal eyes lightened slightly as the alpha squeezed his hand.

Eren wanted to tug his husband back down and curl into a ball with Levi holding him, rubbing a hand along his back. Since the nausea had flared up, that was what he had spent most of his time doing. Cuddling against his alpha in some form or another, sometimes with blankets wrapped around the both of them. Although Levi had complained multiple times that he was being too clingy or didn’t seem like the type to cuddle, the dark-haired male had never tried to dislodge him.

“Love you too brat.” There was a quick peck on his forehead and Eren hid the small whine of disappointment, knowing that Levi wanted to be there with him. He wasn’t a baby and hopefully he would have answers soon. “Feel better soon.”

 

Waiting at the hospital with its white washed halls and all the medical equipment and the beeping noises made him uncomfortable. The last time he was here with Levi, Eren hadn’t paid much attention to any of it, too focused on the nausea in his system. But now that he was, he remembered Levi complaining before on how dirty hospitals were, despite all the effort that went into creating a sterile environment. Then again, it was hard for anyone to meet his husband’s standards.

“Eren Yeager-Ackerman?”

“Yes?”

“I’m Dr. Langnar. You can call me Ilse or Dr. Langnar, whichever you prefer. Is this your first time here, Mr. Yeager-Ackerman?” Eren gave a quick nod as he followed the doctor into the medical office. “Eren Yeager-Ackerman. That’s quite a long name isn’t it?”

At one point Eren had considered taking Levi’s last name entirely, but he also wanted to keep the one he had grown up with, which was why they abbreviated it. Levi still kept his own name, but had agreed with the sentiment. After all the legal documentation was submitted and people began addressing him as ‘Yeager-Ackerman,’ the younger male had realized it was horribly long and decided that any children they had would be taking Levi’s name only. It was also the same as Mikasa’s.

“Eren is fine.” Sitting down on a chair, he waited until the door was shut before opening his mouth. “Just tell me – what’s wrong with me?”

“First of all, I must apologize on my colleague’s behalf as male omegas such as yourself are so uncommon. It’s only their second month here, and I suspect the diagnosis of food poisoning or gastritis was done because they were misinformed and looking at the wrong thing. If my suspicions are correct, none of those blood tests were necessary, and hopefully I won’t need to draw any more blood from you.” Eren looked up confused as the doctor glanced at his paperwork. Getting a needle in the arm wasn’t as frightening as some thought; it was unsettling, but the omega was more confused by what she had said. What did the woman mean by that?

“What do you mean?” There was another reason for all the nausea and shit he had been going through? If there was, Eren really wanted to know and get it over with. It sucked, feeling like crap every day.

“One second while I pull up your paperwork.”

The omega sat there holding his breath, as keystrokes were punched into the computer. The click-clack of the keyboard and ticking of the analog clock seemed much louder over the hum of electricity reverberating in his ears.

He didn’t eat breakfast most days anymore since he’d end up throwing it up anyways. Any and all sources of caffeine only made it worse, leaving him tired and nauseous. Eren would find himself waking up at three or four in the morning sometimes with a roiling sensation in his gut, making it impossible to get a good night’s sleep. At least he had been able to keep down lunch and dinner, otherwise he would have starved. However, nothing really soothed him in the morning aside from chamomile or mint tea, and even those sometimes didn’t work.

Levi had tried to help and the back and shoulder rubs were nice, even an occasional tummy rub helped distract him. But it wasn’t like there was much the alpha could do. His mate couldn’t be there at all times with his job and it was Eren’s body that was acting up in a way the omega didn’t understand or like. The rare days he wasn’t nauseous or sluggish from lack of sleep weren’t much better as he was constantly worrying when the next bout of it would come around.

Fortunately, his work hours were flexible and the company had been happy to accommodate him taking a week of sick leave without much notice. Better yet, he didn’t fully use up his sick days since he was still working from home in the afternoon, doing as much of it as possible on the computer. Although the worst of the nausea was over by the time lunch came, it would have been hell to go into the office and impossible to focus with a queasy stomach.

After what seemed to be half an hour, but was probably closer to two or three minutes, she turned to face him.

“So, just to confirm. You are Eren Yeager-Ackerman, correct? Twenty-five years of age and born on March thirtieth? Male and an omega? Married and mated to Levi Ackerman.”

Eren nodded to all the statements. They were all true.

“Now, if I might ask you when was the last time you were in heat?”

He squirmed at the embarrassing question. No one had asked him that before, aside from once when he had first gone into the doctor to get a prescription for oral contraceptives, which were later switched to the injections. Pills were easier to obtain, but they weren’t titrated to any particular individuals. Eren had initially experienced bloating and a little weight gain when he started the pills, and they weren’t very pleasant, which was part of the reason he changed options.

The shots were much better. The hormone injections, as they were actually called, were individualized, which made them much more effective. Eren hadn’t experienced any noticeable side effects with them. Since the biochemical and hormone balance in male and female omegas was different, the cocktail had to be specially prescribed because each case was different. It was all about balancing the hormones and other chemicals in the body, which was a particularly delicate matter for male omegas since there were fewer of them around and the numerable differences in their hormones and physiology, making it vital to get the correct dosage and compounds. Aside from a difference in cost, however, the shots involved two visits to the doctor, one to draw blood so they could formulate it based on current hormone levels, and the second to receive the shot. That was why he had missed the previous visit. There had not been any time to get blood drawn.

“I know this is difficult, Eren, but I’m just trying to get a better picture of what’s going on. I can’t give a clear diagnosis unless you tell me.” Calm, studious eyes bored back at him. “If it’s too much, I can always ask one of the male nurses to come talk to you.”

“No it’s okay. Umm… almost two months ago?”

There was a wry smile as the doctor nodded and turned back to the screen.

“Now Eren, the tests we ran show that although you were a bit dehydrated and should be getting more fluids, there’s nothing wrong with you. Your corticosterone levels are slightly elevated, most likely due to stress, and your iron count is a little on the low side. I’d recommend you seeing a specialist about your condition, and there are a few names I can give you. I have a few suggestions of things that might help combat nausea, but a few days’ rest, plenty of fluids, and a proper diet should fix things. I’d also like to prescribe some supplements, or at least iron, since there’ll be a lot of other changes and it’s best if you’re in good health over the next few months.”

“My condition?” Eren blinked. The details had flown over his head, but from what he could tell the doctor didn’t act as if it were a particularly bad thing. Why had he felt like shit the last few days if nothing was wrong with him?

“You didn’t know?” He shook his head, wondering what she could possibly mean. There was a sparkle behind those spectacled lenses as Dr. Langnar smiled happily at him. “We’ll have to run a few more tests to make sure, very simple ones, but I believe congratulations are in order.”

 

* * *

 

Levi let out a relieved sigh hearing Eren return. He had been worried sick about his mate’s nausea and lack of appetite. He had his suspicions given how the omega had mentioned not getting his last injection because of how busy their schedules had been a while back and how Eren had forgotten to get it done. But that last incident of vomiting, which might or might not have been food poisoning, terrified him. He couldn’t lose Eren too.

The brat was his other half. They were two halves of the same whole. Eren completed him, filled in the missing, damaged parts, the light to his darkness. Since the brat had barged unexpectedly into his life, Levi felt like he could actually foresee building a future with the omega. He knew Eren had initially tried hiding how poorly he was feeling, and Levi hoped it was no worse than just simple food poisoning.

He had been a mess at work that day, anxiously checking his phone for any news from his mate. It had been like this since the nausea started. Each time there was a protracted delay in responding, he panicked. Eren had teased him about overreacting, especially the one time at the end of last week he had practically gotten all his things and was ready to drive back home, until his mate had informed him that he had been napping. With all the shit that had piled up, Levi couldn’t afford the additional distraction. It was difficult for him to focus and several times precious time had been wasted rereading documents. All he could think about was how Eren was doing and what the doctor had told him. His mate’s appointment was in the late afternoon, so neither of them would find out until after Levi’s work was over, which made the waiting even more unbearable.

Erwin had finally returned to working full-time with his new prosthesis and wife in tow. Petra and Eyebrows were so head over heels and loving to the point where watching them flirt was almost enough to make Levi nauseous. More than once, Levi had caught sounds emerging out of Captain America’s office that were nowhere near appropriate. There was a disgusting glow around the newlyweds that made him want to puke. Unfortunately, Erwin was more senior than him and there was no ban prohibiting workplace romance. He wished there was one, but being in an industry that dealt with things like that meant it was an uphill battle. There were quite a few other romances that had come about around their office, like Gunther and his wife in HR.

People had been stopping by the office to offer their congratulations and ask useless shit about the honeymoon. Worst among them was Hange, predictably. The beta had dropped by several times to congratulate and tease Erwin and Petra. Hange wouldn’t leave voluntarily, so each time Levi had had to forcefully drag them away. They were already behind with things and the interruption only slowed work further.

Despite the constant disruptions, he was glad that Erwin had found someone other than Nile Dok’s wife to moon over. It had come as a surprise to him why Erwin had insisted he take the case several years ago. Although Levi wasn’t completely shocked that the blonde had pursued someone before, he hadn’t known Eyebrows had actually considered mating with a beta. But the timing hadn’t worked out – Marie had to transfer and Erwin had only just gotten promoted – so physiology was simply an excuse. Either way, the blonde seemed happy now, so it had worked out in the end. That said, Levi did not appreciate the displays of affection Erwin and Petra shared, especially given how it slowed work down.

Multiple times during the day, the dark-haired alpha wanted to escape and drive back home just to see how his mate was doing, but between work and everything else, it hadn’t been possible. Levi only hoped things weren’t as bad as they seemed.

“How did it go at the hospital?”

There was a little silence as Eren walked over and sat on the sofa, immediately cuddling next to him. Levi could feel the weariness in his mate as he threw an arm over his mate, tugging him closer. At least the brat looked healthier and a little less pale than he had earlier this morning.

“Hey Levi…” Eren gave him a shy glance, and he nuzzled the tip of the omega’s nose with his, resting foreheads together. There was a strange anxiety in those green eyes as his mate stared back at him. Judging from the nervous smile that kept threatening to break out, Levi knew it couldn’t be that bad.

“What?”

“What do you say to us having another Ackerman running around, hubby?”

“Are you suggesting what I’m thinking?” Eyes downcast, there was a small blush as Eren nodded, playing with the buttons on Levi’s shirt.


	50. Just Perfect [Parenthood 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 1]**
> 
> Eren has some insecurities about his status and appearance as a pregnant _male_ omega. Levi shows him that he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the next arc! It's officially titled "Pregnancy and Parenthood," but to prevent it from being too long in the chapter, I've just shrunk it to 1 word.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Tying the sash of his robe, Eren grimaced at the sight of his protruding belly. It would only get bigger from now until the nine months were up and the omega let out a heavy sigh.

All throughout the day he’d felt the eyes of strangers staring at him, wondering why such a young man was carrying a child. Either that or they thought he had a beer belly. Neither option was particularly pleasant to think about. Even though he was already twenty-five, the omega still retained that youthful appearance the horse face constantly teased him about. It sometimes made things kinkier with the roleplaying and other naughty things he and Levi did. But at times like this, Eren wished he looked more suitably mature for his mate.

Hearing the soft padding footsteps of his husband of almost two years and mate for much longer, Eren turned around and grimaced. Hand placed on his belly, Eren massaged the noticeable bump.

“I’m so fat now. None of my clothes fit.”

It was true. Even the baggiest outfits he owned, like the casual Japanese robe he was currently wearing, couldn’t hide his rounded belly even though they were designed to hide most lines, not enhance them. They had gotten the robe on their trip to the Orient and had, of course, celebrated with sex in said garment in the hotel room. When Levi had first bought it, it was well fitting and a bit loose around his legs, and the style made it easy to adjust for a little weight gain around his middle. But now, the silky black fabric etched with green and blue waves was barely able to wrap around his stomach.

Prior to the food poisoning scare and his first visit to the doctor, Eren had already suspected he was gaining a little pudge around his core, but he hadn’t known it was due to his pregnancy. Now, a few weeks later the bump had grown to the size of a small beer belly. At least the nausea had faded for the most part. That had been horrible.

But the other changes the doctor had warned him about, like the changes in mood and fat deposits, had begun. They had told him it was natural and that he was an ideal age and in the best physical shape possible for a male pregnancy, so they weren’t very worried about his health. The ongoing changes in his body were needed ensure a healthy birth, but it didn’t mean Eren was very happy about everything. Even Levi had mentioned his ass was becoming fat. More specifically, the alpha had said it felt softer, but to the omega that still implied he was getting fat.

“Stop worrying, brat.” Levi said wrapping his arms around his mate’s waist, pressing a chaste kiss to Eren’s cheek. “You're just pregnant.”

“But I’m not supposed to be _this_ big two months into my second trimester. Everyone was giving me these weird looks earlier.”

The way Eren pouted with that little moue could only be described as… well… _cute_. Levi wanted to bite that protruding lip, but contented himself with nuzzling his lover’s neck instead.

“They’re just jealous that they weren't the one to make you like this. You have no fucking clue how gorgeous you are, glowing happily with our baby inside you.”

Even after all these years, he wasn’t used to Levi using such sappy terms on him. Heck, if Eren hadn’t heard it from the man himself, he might not have believed the alpha could be so affectionate. The man still swore with a vengeance and had his crazy high cleaning standards, but when they were out in public, he would find his husband holding the doors open and rubbing his back occasionally. Worrying about the nutritional balance of his every meal and dancing attendance to him in a way Eren had never seen Levi do to anyone. His husband even _offered_ to go shopping for things to baby-proof the nursery and other odds and ends for their child; that was saying something since Levi _hated_ crowds.

Any text or call Eren made was answered within moments, and if not, his husband would always call back with a tinge of urgency, almost bordering on panic at times. It was sweet, and he would admit in the recesses of his mind, it caused him to contact his mate more than necessary for even the most nonsensical things. Or sometimes just to hear Levi’s voice in his ear.

Of course as expected, it came hand in hand with overprotectiveness and possessiveness. If he thought it was bad before the pregnancy, it only worsened after they had found out. Many times, although Eren understood the cause for concern, his mate’s protective nature grated on his nerves. If his husband wasn’t available, Levi would grumble and fret about him going out. Eren barely went out without someone by his side to begin with, just in case anything happened, but even that didn’t prevent the older male from worrying. His husband was almost becoming like Erwin; the man practically had contingency plans for his contingency plans when it came to their unborn child.

“…I still think I look fat. None of my clothes fit properly anymore, and Jean joked that I'm getting obese. Even Armin laughed.”

“Fuck that piece of horse shit and Arlert. You’re perfect the way you are.”

He heard the deepening of Levi’s voice and felt his insides tremble in anticipation. The hands slowly rubbing against his waist began to creep upward, palming his sensitive buds and he ground his ass against the familiar hardness of his mate’s arousal.

In the last few weeks, it was like his libido had shot through the roof. It was different from being in heat. That was a biological drive, one driven by the need to be knotted and impregnated, in which he was just plain horny. These days, on the other hand, Eren found his body resembling an unlit fuse, reacting to the smallest provocation from Levi. His dark-haired husband easily took advantage of that fact. It was like they were hormone-driven teenagers going at it. The overall sensitivity in his body had also skyrocketed, and even a remote suggestion of anything sexual made him receptive for his mate almost immediately. Like now.

“Nghhh… Levi, st-stop that…”

Levi’s hands had begun to undo the sash around his waist and he tried to tug them away. The omega desperately clutched the dark folds of material against his body as the obi fell off, trying to hold onto the last barrier of protection hiding his overly large stomach. His mate had never said anything bad about it, but being unclothed in the middle of the day with his pregnancy showing made Eren insecure.

“What are you doing?” There was a growl as gentle lips tugged at his ear lobe.

“Noth – ah!” But it was no use. He was forcefully spun around without warning. Disoriented, cool air suddenly rushed over his skin and he squeaked – yes, squeaked – as Levi pulled his hands aside roughly, exposing his nakedness.

“No! Levi… don’t look…”

Eren shivered at the rush of cooler air, but his trembles quickly turned in another direction. Although Levi had been nothing but supportive, he still had his doubts. Squirming at the dark gaze roaming his body, Eren didn’t want to be seen like this. Male omegas were rare, and pregnant male omegas were even rarer. Current estimates were about one in every ten omegas were male. Not all of them were mated or bonded, but of those that were, most of them were bonded with female alphas. And even if they were mated to a male alpha, like he was to Levi, that didn’t automatically mean they would end up pregnant. Cases like his were one in every few hundred. They were a statistical anomaly, and Eren certainly felt like one as he flushed under Levi’s gaze. He knew the pregnancy was a natural byproduct of their mating, but he still felt like he resembled a freak of nature at times.

“Why not? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before.” Hands ran reverently over his stomach, followed by a flutter of soft, sweet kisses over his rounded belly. “You’re beautiful, Eren, and knowing what’s in here,” another slow kiss was planted on his stomach, “only makes me love you more.”

“B-but…”

“Stop thinking about it, brat.” Levi rolled his eyes. Sometimes the problem with the shitty brat was that Eren tended to overthink things. Like the way the younger male was doing right now.

“Wha–!”

Eren yelped in surprise as Levi stood up and he found himself being carried bridal-style to the corner of their king-sized bed. Any worry about his weight was soothed as the alpha carefully deposited him onto their bed. Even though he was heavier, Levi was still strong enough to carry him with ease. He could probably weigh a ton, and the alpha would still find it easy. Damn his husband for being so fit.

“What’re you doing Levi?”

“Since a certain shitty brat isn’t thinking straight, I’m going to have to show you what I mean.”

Dropping onto a sitting position on their bed, Eren watched as his husband began unbuttoning his own shirt, gulping down air as Levi shrugged off the shirt to reveal that delicious toned body. It was obvious what the alpha was implying as pale hands began to work on freeing the tent in his pants.

 

“Le-Levi… hah… stop it, it’s dirty down there!”

“No it’s not. We both know how _thoroughly_ you were cleaned this morning.”

Eren flushed at the memory of how Levi had methodologically laved every inch of his skin, even his insides, with soap (plus a little more) and washed it down just a few hours ago. The dark head turned back down and he moaned at the feel of his alpha’s tongue lapping his juices and rimming his puckered hole.

“Nghhh…Ah!”

He was so close; it was just cruel the way his alpha’s tongue toyed with him. The omega needed relief, but his mate wasn’t giving him any. Levi knew exactly how to tease him and bring him to the brink, but not over it. Grabbing his cock, Eren started to jerk himself off, but a hard fist around his stopped him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” His mate clicked his tongue, teeth lightly grazing his knuckles, before moving his hand aside. “What’d I say about touching yourself Eren?”

“But Levi… it’s not enough!” He squirmed, trying to get the older male to remove his hand or actually let him cum, but it wasn’t enough.

“Fine you greedy brat.”

“Haahhh…” Eren let out a low moan when he felt his alpha’s mouth descend on his aching erection. Fingers replaced the tongue to penetrate his ass, thrusting lightly inside him. Although they fucked and made love in all sorts of ways, it was rare for Levi to give him head. Normally he was the giver, not that he minded, but Eren was unused to it and thus overly sensitive to the warm sucking engulfing his length. The combined sensations at his front and back were too much and he found himself climaxing within seconds.

Breathing heavily, heart pounding quickly in his ribcage, the euphoria left him lethargic as he looked up to see his husband staring back at him. Open lips mashed demandingly against his. Eren could taste the strange bitter and salty concoction that was his own semen as Levi’s tongue explored his mouth. Hands massaged over his swollen sensitive peaks and he whimpered, breaking the kiss when a familiar hardness pressed against his stomach.

“Le-Levi…?”

“I’m not done with you, brat.”

He found himself lifted from his position against the pillows and headboard onto his mate’s lap.

“Look in the mirror, Eren.”

“Wha–”

Glancing forward, he saw himself staring back. Everything was exposed. His legs were pulled wide apart, knees bent. Levi’s hard-on jutted proudly between them, rubbing against his own partially softened penis. Face flushed with arousal, his eyes were glazed with lust and having just found release, bright and unfocused. It wasn’t the first time they had had sex in front of a mirror, but this was one of the first times he had ever felt so exposed and on display. He could barely see Levi’s body behind his own like this.

“It’s embarrassing!” Eren tried covering his eyes with his hands, but Levi’s just pulled them down, forcing him to watch.

“Eren you’re so pretty like this. I want my gorgeous _pregnant_ omega to watch as he’s filled by his alpha.”

“L-Levi… Ah!”

He jerked at the sudden ticklish sensation on his inner thighs. It was so faint, barely noticeable as it sent light tremors through him. Eren’s breathing grew faster from the small tingles it sent to his groin and backside.

“Now brat…” Levi’s grey eyes bored into his, as the alpha raised his head to graze his teeth against Eren’s ear. Hands splayed, pulling his legs gently apart. Pale fingertips and the rough palms lightly skated on the insides of his thighs, as they slowly raised his so his legs were bent, clearly revealing his backside and the swollen hardness nudging him. Fingers pressed lightly against his entrance, making him whimper with need.

“I want to watch as you put it in Eren,” A puff of warm air breathed against his ear. In the mirror he watched as the dark head moved down, pressing hard kisses along his neck. The red marks left behind were clearly visible along his column of flesh. “Show me how much you want your alpha’s cock.”

“Haah…”

As embarrassed as he was to be on display like this, the thought of Levi’s cock inside him made Eren tremble with need. His ass was empty, aching to be filled by his mate. He could see the hard, ruddy length rub against him. Despite having ejaculated in his alpha’s mouth earlier, it wasn’t nearly as satisfying as having that thick, hard length impaling him.

Hands braced behind his knees, he eagerly raised his hips up. Levi’s strong palms were on his hips helping balance and stabilize him. Eren whimpered feeling the swollen tip press against his entrance, desperate to be filled. But a low growl and those firm palms against him made him pause.

“Slowly, love. Look in the mirror. Such a gorgeous omega, about to be penetrated by his alpha’s cock.” His legs were bent and wide open, bracketed by Levi’s bent ones, which meant this all his intimate parts were on display and both of them could see what was happening to him.

“Hngghh…”

Eren moaned as he slowly slid down onto Levi’s ruddy cock. In the mirror the glistening tip looked much too big to fit, scary almost, but he knew full well how good it would feel when it was finally deep inside. It took effort for the omega to keep his eyes open. He wanted to close them, but the silver pair boring back into him from the mirror, dark and watchful, kept his gaze riveted on their reflection as he impaled himself slowly on that fat length, inch by inch.

“Hnnnn…Le-Levi…” The omega shivered at the sensation of being slowly stretched out and filled by his mate. There was no pain, only pleasure as he gradually lowered himself, feeling and seeing Levi’s shaft enter his body.

“Mmm…so fucking beautiful Eren.” Levi’s growl in his ears caused him to shudder. “Sucking in my cock like that.”

Unable to keep himself up, Eren eagerly forced the rest of his alpha’s shaft inside, watching the reflection as it slid inside his ass. He let out a loud whimper when Levi was fully embedded. Despite being naked and fully on display, being able to watch and feel as his mate’s penis entered him didn’t feel dirty. Instead it was exhilarating, erotic yes, making his body ignite with need.

“Hah… so good…”

“Fuck. Your ass is so hot and tight, love. See how well it fits?”

A pale hand reached down to prod his stretched out entrance, showing just how snug Levi was inside him. Maybe it was because he was pregnant or maybe it was because his insides were so sensitive, but Eren felt like his mate was thicker than before. The intense pleasure of being impaled was incredible.

“Nghh, Levi…”

Breathy gasps spilled out and Eren rolled his hips, loving the way Levi filled him. Those insecurities about all those fat jokes faded away as Levi’s caresses helped him to feel desirable again. Tightening his ass around that impressive girth, he whimpered in pleasure. He wanted to move, but the need to just remain like this with his alpha’s cock seated deep inside him, warred with that desire.

“Such hard beautiful nipples… I wonder if milk will come out one day.” Hands reached up to massage his tender breasts and the omega whined.

“Hnghhh, Levi st-stop it…”

His previously muscled chest had softened, swelling up slightly and becoming tender and sensitive, breasts readying themselves for nursing. His nipples had grown darker and larger, over the course of his pregnancy. Levi loved to suck and play with them, as he was doing now, lightly rubbing them with his fingers. But the alpha was careful not to be too forceful like he had been earlier; they were still sore from last night.

“L-Levi move…” Eren mewled, gyrating his hips around that hot member. More wanton cries erupted as Levi’s cock rubbed up against that blessed spot, back arched as he tried to get his husband to move.

“Ride me, baby.” Hands shifted, regaining their grasp on his waist. There was a light upwards thrust and Eren moaned as it hit deeper inside him. “Ah!”

Even though he should have been sated from how wildly they had gone at it yesterday and in all the past few days, the omega couldn’t help as he raised and lowered his hips, loving the sensation of Levi filling him. It was sublime, as that wide girth penetrated and stretched him out. The omega was drowning in the utter bliss of their love making.

“Look at you, so beautiful…”

“Uhnn…” Breathy moans escaped as he bounced himself up and down that thick length, feeling the building pressure as Levi began to move.

Levi’s thrusts were timed to match his movements, causing the alpha’s member to surge deeper inside him. Just like how he liked it. Eyes watering from the additional pleasure, sweat coated his body as Eren frantically rode that length. His insides felt like they were melting from all the hot sensations. Sparks of pleasure blinded his eyes, and Eren felt a familiar white hot bliss flood his veins.

“Ah! Y-yeah! Le…ah! Leviiii!” Shuddering around that thick member, Eren was a quivering mess as the thrusts continued.

“That’s right, Eren. Just like that. Cum for me. Cum for your alpha.” The harsh command sent a thrill down his spine, causing his insides to release a fresh wave of wetness.

“Le-Levi…nghhh…” Moaning loudly, he could no longer keep his gaze on the mirror and his eyes fell closed as his husband’s demanding movements slammed against that bundle of nerves. The omega felt waves of his release overcome him as Levi continued to hit his most sensitive places. His mind was fuzzy in the wake of his orgasm, but the embers of pleasure hadn’t faded yet. The aftermath from his previous release had not completely left him, and the omega could already feel the onslaught of another one begin. Eren’s body thrummed with need, knowing how good it was to be filled again. “Hnnn… ah, m-more…”

All Eren could do was hang on as his insides were ravaged over and over again. He could feel evidence of his climax coating his stomach, but he didn’t care. Raising his eyes to the mirror again, he zeroed in on the sight of Levi’s cock going in and out of him. Slick dribbled down the alpha’s shaft to coat the areas they were connected and the omega felt slightly upset at the thought of his mate’s precious seed being forced out when the time came. It would be such a waste.

“Uhn... Kn-knot me… Pl-please, Levi…”

He tried squeezing his muscles around his alpha’s member, but it was difficult. Levi’s girth was just so wide and Eren’s muscles were weak from having just found his release. Trembles from the remnants of his previous orgasm continued to run through his body and all Eren could think about was the burning need growing bigger with each passing moment.

But his husband must have felt him tightening as Levi swore loudly, hips stuttering slightly.

“Fuck!” There was another harsh groan near his ear as Eren repeated what he did. Hands gripped onto his hips as the alpha’s movements became even more demanding. All Eren could do was hold on as Levi slammed into him again and again. “Going to cum…!”

“Nghh… ah! C-cum inside me Levi… ah!” Maybe it was his pregnant state, but Eren wanted more of Levi inside him. Flooding his system until the alpha’s scent was wrapped all around him. Breathing heavily, the omega’s vision was blurred. It didn’t matter that he was completely on display in the mirror; Levi and the feel of his mate’s cock was all he could think about; he was oblivious to all else. “P-please Le-Levi… more…”

“Shit, Eren!”

Levi’s movements became jerky and uncontrolled as the alpha thrust harder inside. A few more stuttering movements followed, harder each time, until Eren felt the hot rush of his alpha’s seed spill into him as he screamed, shuddering while lights danced in his vision as he climaxed yet again.

“LEVIIII!”

Trembling from the back-to-back orgasms, Eren was dimly aware as Levi’s thick knot began to form. The loud echoes of their breathing resonated in the room as he leaned back against an equally sweaty, muscled chest. Hands rubbed lazy circles on his stomach while the remainder of the shakes washed through his tired body.

When they finally regained their breaths, Levi turned his head and kissed him softly. The knot was still inside, causing him to mewl slightly at the sensation.

“See brat? You’re not fat, you’re just perfect.”


	51. Hormones & Massages [Parenthood 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Parenthood & Pregnancy Arc 2]**
> 
> The not so fun life of being a pregnant omega. At least his mate is there to help!

He awoke to the familiar feel of needing to run to the bathroom. The nausea had completely faded and these days he had mild constipation, bloating, and an increased need to run to the bathroom. After finishing his business in the washroom, he lumbered back to the mattress and lay down with a deep sigh. Thankfully, Levi was with him, rubbing his lower back soothingly as he tried to get comfortable so he could get some sleep. God, Eren really hated all the symptoms of being pregnant. This wasn’t as bad as it was before when he actually threw up, but he wished it could be over with.

“I don’t know how anyone can do this…”

It was a little more than nine weeks before the expected delivery date and most days Eren found himself waddling around the house. His stomach was huge, but that was expected for someone carrying twins. Once they had found out that both babies were girls, it wasn’t difficult to decide on names. All that was fine and dandy, but Eren didn’t know how most women or other male omegas dealt with these final weeks.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I don’t feel fine.” He huffed, lying back down and trying to find some comfortable position to try and fall back asleep. “I feel like a fucking boat.”

“Shhh, just close your eyes and rest.” Levi’s hand ran down his arms in a soothing manner coming to rest on his hip. Snuggling deeper into the bed, Eren tried to let his irritation melt away.

“I’m not a baby. I know how to fall asleep Levi!”

“I know, Eren.” The tone was calm, placating, and the omega soon found himself drifting off to sleep once more.

 

Despite his early reservations about Levi and anxiety of their unexpected pregnancy, his husband hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, he had almost been too good to be true, bringing Eren whatever he craved, massaging any aching limbs, and even allowing him to eat in bed. And Levi hated food in the bed, because of the mess it made. It made Eren a little angry at himself for being so sulky and at the alpha for being too perfect.

The fucking man was probably like that to everyone one, including his coworkers and all those people wanting to get into Levi’s pants. Eren didn’t like the thought of that. He had caught the scent of perfume on his mate’s hand once and although it was probably just from shaking hands with a client or someone, it still miffed him. Levi was his alpha and was supposed to take care of him, not someone else.

The rational part of his brain said otherwise, arguing that Levi _was_ considerate only because it was him.

And there was fear as well. Although everything about the man seemed fine and dandy, what if Levi didn’t actually want his kids? It wasn’t just one, but two. They had never really talked about it before finding out he was already two to three months along, but what if his mate was only nice to keep him happy?

Eren knew it was his hormones that were acting up and making him feel like this, but he couldn’t help the thoughts and emotions that seemed to change as rapidly as the minute hand on a clock. One second he was excited about something on the television or the prospect of seeing his mate, and the next he was like a demanding, petulant child. Sometimes it was a back massage, other times it was a nice hot soak in the tub. Then after his terrible mood was over, he’d feel horribly guilty and be overly apologetic about it. Yet somehow, his husband seemed unfazed and only mildly put-off by his moods, which only made the omega feel even worse for the older male. Levi had never been the type to put up with someone’s bullshit and if Eren was asked to put up with someone as needy as he was being, the omega would probably want to hit something. As it was, the only thing that his mate really showed was concern. If something didn’t feel right or the baby began kicking, Levi would be right next to him without hesitation.

Rationally, it made sense why the alpha was so concerned. Before surgical deliveries like the C-section were invented, there was a higher rate of mortality and complications for babies delivered naturally from male omegas. Nowadays with modern medicine and a better understanding of anatomy, the risk level for natural deliveries was only slightly higher than for surgical ones, but the recovery time was much faster for natural births. This difference in mortality and complications was also one of the top reasons Hange believed there was a disproportionate gender split among omegas and alphas. In the case of the latter, namely female alphas, the much lower rate of conception made them much rarer in the population. In both cases – male omegas and female alphas – the rate of successful species propagation was much lower.

They couple had talked extensively to their specialist that dealt with male omega pregnancies. After much deliberation, they had decided to opt for the natural route first, and if any complications arose, immediately go for a C-section. With the advent of modern drugs and techniques, the probability of having something go wrong was one in a thousand, but that was for the overall omega population and not necessarily just male omegas.

Most of the times these days, Eren felt more like a turtle than an upright person. His feet ached from standing up or walking too much and there were so many strange things he could and couldn’t eat or even stand the smell of. It was impossible to go to work, and he had begun his paternity leave last month. As much as Eren hated feeling useless and staying at home all the time, he couldn’t help feeling relieved at not having to wake up at seven in the morning. It did, however, pose a larger question of what he was going to do after the kids were born.

His mother had been a full-time housewife after his birth, while his dad had worked at the hospital. As beneficial as that might have been for rearing kids, Eren didn’t want that kind of arrangement. They also didn’t have much family, aside from Mikasa and other estranged relatives, to rely on. One possibility was relying on an affiliated third-party, but neither of them wanted to neglect their children to that extent. Levi had suggested applying for a transfer or something that would get his hours cut down, but as much as Eren liked the idea, he lamented being a burden on his husband’s professional career _._ _Survey Corps_ had been the man’s life for the last decade, give or take a few years. Levi was highly successful, and there was no excuse for him to quit all of a sudden.

They had discussed other alternatives on multiple occasions, but in the end, they decided that they would just wait and see. Eren’s leave lasted until about eight months after the twins’ birth and Levi could take another six months of leave on top of that. It would have been enough time to adjust, but lately the omega had been toying with the idea of flying solo to do more consulting project.

Connie and Sasha, who were now engaged and owners of their own small restaurant, had suggested that he open his own private consultation business. Eren still liked his job, but the freedom to choose his own clients and projects sounded appealing. Most of what he had been doing had been large scale projects, but the idea of being in charge was both daunting and exciting at the same time. It kind of reminded him of all the planning he had done for his wedding, although that was even more involved. At the moment, though, it was merely an idea, and more of his attention was on the giant bump on his stomach these days.

“Feeling okay?”

“Yeah… you’re just being nice to me since I’m carrying this aren’t you.” Eren groaned as he sat down, rubbing his hands protectively over his belly. His lower back had been killing him lately. The twins were both growing healthily and it was clear as day now that he was pregnant. He couldn’t even walk properly anymore. Whenever he did, the omega felt like a lopsided boat and looked like a penguin waddling around. If someone dropped him into a swimming pool, he’d probably sink. “I’m just a babymaker to you.”

Looking up at his husband, Levi figured that Eren was probably just in one of his moods. They had been warned that with the stress of carrying a child, mood swings were a definitely possibility given how the body was adjusting and changing hormonally. If it were anyone else acting so uncharacteristically or whining, the alpha would not have given a shit. But this was his pregnant husband they were talking about. As annoyed as he was at the brat’s mercurial temperament these days, the alpha was also mature enough to know that half of what Eren was saying was just due to the circumstances. The omega really didn’t mean it, and his mate would always apologize after regaining his senses.

“You know that’s a lie, brat. I’d still be with you even if you weren’t carrying our children.”

“Levi, how could you! Are you saying you don’t want them anymore?”

Rolling his eyes at his husband’s unjustified outrage, he figured it was only a matter of time before Eren began spouting more nonsense. He had gotten used to it over the past few weeks. Most of the time, the omega was fairly normal, but there were the odd times like right now in which his mate could easily shift from being angry or annoyed with him to being super clingy to even being upset over the most trivial of things. It wasn’t always easy to keep his irritation under control when Eren was having a fit and whining, however. The doctors had warned them about the craving and mood swings his pregnant mate might experience, but the alpha hadn’t expected to be rudely awakened by his husband’s complaining or cravings. It was difficult to talk Eren out of his cravings, so Levi had often been forced to grab his keys and drive out to buy ice cream or other things they didn’t have in the house. For the most part, in his mind, the brat was simply being a shittier brat during his pregnancy.

“You know that’s not true.” Winding an arm around his mate’s shoulders, he tugged Eren closer. There was some initial resistance, but the younger male eventually conceded, resting his body against Levi’s. “You mean everything to me, brat.”

“I’m not a brat, Levi.” Despite the contrariness in Eren’s voice, the omega didn’t struggle one bit. Pulling his mate closer, Levi nuzzled his nose into the omega’s neck, inhaling the citrusy scent tinged with cinnamon. Over the course of the pregnancy, Eren’s floral smell had evolved into a spicier musk.

That wasn’t the only change which had occurred. Levi had noticed that there was a healthy glow around his mate whenever Eren was happy. Multiple times he had watched as his husband gently hummed to their unborn children with a fond smile. For the alpha, seeing the joy in his mate was well worth every second of stress and all those sleepless nights.

“How are they doing today?” Eren had begun feeling kicking a few weeks back. He had described it to Levi like having butterflies in the stomach sometimes, and other times it felt like a strange tickle. The sensation was difficult to imagine, but the dark-haired male had felt the fetuses moving more than once.

“I haven’t felt any movements yet, but that doesn’t mean it’ll stay like that.”

“Is that so?” Placing his hand on his mate’s belly, Levi slowly massaged the tight skin. “So they’re being good to ‘mommy Eren’ right now?”

“Don’t call me that, Levi.”

“But they think so too, don’t you, brats?” Under his hand, he felt a little kick and smirked. “See?”

“Hmph! That was just a coincidence.” Eren crossed his arms. The furrowed look soon morphed into an annoyed groan. “Ugh…”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just my back.”

“Want a back rub?”

“Ughh… sure, that would be great.”

Placing an arm under Eren’s legs and back, Levi gently cradled his mate in his arms. Eren wrapped an arm around his neck, sighing from the embrace. Before they could get anywhere, however, a faint rumble echoed in the room. Eren blushed slightly and Levi raised one thin eyebrow at his pregnant husband. It figured that the brat wasn’t that good at reading his own body signals.

“Food first, then a massage?”

 

“Ugh, that hurts a little.” Eren grunted as his mate hit a sore spot. The pressure immediately gentled and he hummed at the feel.

“Better?”

“Yeah, that’s perfect. Right there.” The omega groaned appreciatively as Levi slowly rubbed his hands at the base of Eren’s spine. He couldn’t really lie face down for a proper massage, but somehow they made do. Levi had gotten extremely skillful at giving him back rubs given how many times the alpha had delivered them. Those fingers pressed exactly on the stiff knots in his back before rubbing slow circles in his aching flesh. The massage didn’t ameliorate the stress and anxiety he had felt from the pregnancy, though. “I refuse to go through this again, Levi.”

“If you say so, Eren.” The alpha’s reply was equanimous, making it difficult for him to read beneath the lines. And not being able to see his husband’s face made it impossible to figure out what the older man was thinking. Levi’s unfazed attitude only irked the pregnant omega.

“You’re having the baby next time.”

Humming noncommittally at the impossibility, Levi merely continued the gentle massage. They both knew that was never going to happen.

Sooner or later after things had calmed down and the twins were finally born, the alpha knew that they would likely be going through this cycle at least once more. Early on, after they found out Eren was pregnant, his mate had been really excited, talking to his stomach and telling him what he thought the kids would look like. Eren wanted at least a little girl or boy that looked like him, since it would be so adorable, the brat had stated. Levi didn’t really care about gender or appearance as long as they were healthy and born safely.

All he knew was that after their kids were born, things around the house would change. Some part of him was questioning his sanity in having kids – the house would never be as clean or as quiet again – while another part of him was curious to see how they would turn out. He didn’t have any parental role models when was growing up, so Levi wasn’t really sure how to be the best father. Moreover, given the way he tended to rub people in the wrong way, the alpha really didn’t want his future progeny to hate him. However, with Eren around to help raise them, things couldn’t be that bad, could they?


	52. Levi vs. Baby [Parenthood 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 3]**
> 
> Levi ends up taking care of the kids for the first time while Eren is sleeping.

“Wahhh!”

The small cry of a baby jolted him from his reading, and Levi immediately got up to check on the twins. They had only been asleep for the last two to three hours, after being fed and burped by Eren. In the last month or so, no one had gotten a good night’s sleep. Not him, not his husband, and probably not the babies either. They would be awakened every two to three hours at odd intervals by Isabel’s and Carla’s cries. And although Levi was generally fine with insomnia once in a while and opted to stay awake while his mate nursed them, Eren was the one that typically dealt with their babies.

The alpha knew his mate was exhausted. This was the first weekend since they had been born that he had finally convinced Eren to get some rest; his mate was normally up worrying during the day. The omega had fallen asleep within moments of lying down, his bronzed skin slightly pale in comparison to usual. After the younger male had dozed off – he didn’t have to wait long – Levi had secretly turned off the baby monitor, leaving Eren to rest in their soundproofed room. The alpha had often heard stories of how stressful being a new parent was, but until Isabel and Carla were born, he hadn’t quite realized just how bad it could get.

Walking into the nursery, Levi could see the two bundles – one bawling and the other with her face scrunched up in the way that he thought was just ugly but Eren thought was adorable. They resembled misshapen pudges wearing clothes. He stood there for a moment trying to figure out what was so cute about them, but the scrunched up face could only be seen as ugly in his mind. Picking up his crying daughter – Isabel, figures she would be like her namesake – he tried to rock her the same way his husband did.

It was a miracle that both daughters had been delivered safely, being born a solid two weeks before they were expected. Eren’s water broke during the middle of a meeting Levi had been having with a client. Petra had taken the call and rushed in to tell him. He did not care at all that an important client would be left hanging, and immediately left the building to go to his mate’s side. Screw Erwin and the rest of them. They could go fuck themselves if they had a problem with him leaving. Eren was his first priority. Thankfully, his mate wasn’t alone. Eren was supposed to meet Mikasa and Armin earlier that day to go over more baby things. They had called him within minutes of when the half day of terror, as he liked to think of it, began.

Levi had never liked hospitals; there was something so freakily cold and sterile about the environment. Plus, they weren’t as clean as people thought they were. There were plenty of dead men walking in those halls, disease, and other nasty unseen things. And there were all those super bugs from excessive use of antibacterial sanitizing gel. But it was where Eren’s obstetrician worked and the safest place for giving birth. Given the rarity of male omegas, it was less likely for them to give birth – many of them mating female alphas instead – let alone to twins and the risk of complications were slightly higher due to less experience with them.

Water breaking wasn’t out of the ordinary, but after Levi arrived at the hospital – Eren was already there – they mentioned that there might be some complications with the delivery. The omega’s labor had started sooner than expected, and after Isabel was delivered there had, indeed, been some complications. In the end, an emergency Cesarean section had to be done for Carla.

Those had been the most frightening moments of his life. Seeing all those beeping machines and all those doctors around, feeling Eren’s bone-crushing squeeze on his hands as his mate screamed obscenities at him. It was something that Levi never wanted to relive. Nothing he experienced before, even proposing or the actual wedding, compared to his fear of losing Eren. As much as Levi knew he would care for their kids, it was different than the bond he had with his mate.

Eren was his other half, an irreplaceable part of his being. They fit together like lock and key in more ways than just physically. There was practically nothing Levi wouldn’t do for his husband.

The bond he felt for their children was similar. He loved them, since they were a manifestation of his and Eren’s love, but at the same time he wasn’t completely sure how to interact with them. Levi had always avoided children, especially babies, not that he had much opportunity to deal with them in the first place.

But having seen Isabel and Carla, despite their irregular sleeping habits and the dent in their personal lives, he already adored them. Carla, had been born with slightly darker, olive skin, and eyes the same vibrant color as Eren’s, immediately reminding him of his mate. Isabel, on the other hand, had a blend of their features. She had Eren’s eyes and hair, but his skin tone. It was difficult to tell either of their hair colors from the short fuzz on their scalps, but personally Levi thought Carla's hair was darker and closer to his own jet black and Isabel had Eren's chocolatey brown. When he first laid eyes upon the red, bawling newborns, the alpha couldn’t understand why anyone would want to have children, but that quickly changed after they were cleaned and swaddled.

Picking up Isabel, he tried to rock her the same way he’d seen Eren do, but nothing seemed to appease the wailing infant. Levi did not want to wake his mate up for a feeding. Eren was already really tired and this was the first time in forever that his husband had gotten a good night’s rest.

Although he had been through all those baby-rearing courses, being faced with them first-hand was another thing entirely. There was a massive assortment of baby toys and other weird things lined up on the shelf, but Levi doubted that an infant who could barely move her head would want anything to do with them. When she didn’t seem to respond to his cradling, the alpha wracked his brain, thinking about what he had seen or heard others do.

A faint smell of shit wafted through the air and the alpha crinkled his nose in disgust. Changing diapers was hands-down one of the things he was least looking forward to as a parent. However, at the same time it couldn’t be helped that she had crapped in her diaper and was feeling shitty, both literally and figuratively. They were only a month old and crying was probably the only thing babies _could_ do to communicate.

After dealing with the disgusting mess and washing her bottom off, Levi let out a relieved sigh when Isabel settled down with a happy gurgle. He had also checked Carla’s diaper and changed his younger daughter while he was at it. If this was what Eren had to deal with regularly, it was no wonder his beloved mate was always exhausted. Levi admitted he was as much at fault for some of it given how he had been leaving all the childrearing to the younger male. As much as he wasn’t looking forward to burping them or changing more diapers, he also did not want to stress Eren out more than necessary. They could likely find some way to more evenly distribute the workload.

When that was done, he somehow finagled carrying both of them, one in each arm. They weren’t heavy, but it was just awkward carrying them. They were wide awake, squirming in his arms. Grabbing a seat on the sofa, Levi watched as they immediately began waving their pudgy hands out. Sticking his finger out reluctantly, he felt a small fist wrap around him, tightly, as Isabel began tugging on it, seeking attention. Carla just watched with her blue-green eyes, gurgling happily.

Staring at the bundles in his arms, they stared back before making some disgusting sound and squirming around. Levi wasn’t sure what to do now. He wasn’t the type of person to make faces and use funny voices to amuse infants, nor would he ever be. Spying a storybook on the coffee table, he positioned Carla and Isabel in his lap before grabbing and flipping it open. It was a bunch of happy-go-lucky baby bullshit, but he rolled his eyes and began reading it in his typical monotonous voice. Both of his daughters stopped what they were doing and began to watch him attentively.

 

Stretching his limbs out, Eren woke up feeling like he had slept like a log. He hadn’t been this refreshed in so long. Patting the mattress around him, he didn’t feel the familiar body of his alpha, but then again, even if Levi was present, the brunette doubted he would have been aware of it while sleeping. The last few months of the pregnancy had been stressful enough, but once the twins were born, his days and nights had blurred together. Eren had never felt so exhausted day after day from dealing with the newborns.

Letting out a small yawn, he lay staring at the ceiling. There was a niggling in his mind that something was wrong, and after a few minutes of lazing around in bed, it finally hit him. There was no noise coming out of the baby monitor. Immediately, he rolled over and grabbed the device, finding it turned off. Levi must have turned it off. At least it wasn’t like his daughters were crying and he couldn’t hear them because the batteries died.

Rushing out of bed, he grabbed his dressing robe and headed straight for the nursery. When he didn’t see his mate or either of their daughters, panic started to set in. As much as Eren trusted his alpha to take care of the children, so far the older male had never taken care of them without him around. The omega was still a little panicked at the thought of Levi not knowing what to do with a crying infant and accidentally doing something wrong. Simply taking a first-time parenthood class was insufficient to adequately explain the mental and physical stresses of caring for a newborn. Normally he would have called out Levi’s name, but there was no telling whether it would wake up the babies or if his husband would actually hear him. That was the one major detriment of having soundproofed rooms.

Scurrying around the top floor, Eren checked all the rooms, but didn’t find any of them. Lightly hopping down the stairs, the sight of something sticking out on the living room sofa caught his eye. Stepping closer, his expression relaxed.

The moment he found them, his feet stuttered to a stop. The frantic beating of his heart calmed down as his face softened into a fond smile at the sight of his husband and children.

Levi was lying on the sofa with his eyes closed and their babies asleep on his chest, held in place by his arms wrapped around them. It seemed like all three of them had fallen asleep in a strange position which made the alpha resemble a human mattress. A miniature human mattress at that. Their pudgy little hands were clasped next to their heads and resting lightly above Levi’s heart. Both pairs of swaddled legs were angled outwards forming a thirty-odd degrees’ angle, while their heads were turned towards each other and slightly upwards. It was as if Levi hadn’t been able to move after they fell asleep and had just drifted off soon after them. There was a book held precipitously in one pale hand draped over the twins and his husband’s left leg dangled off the edge of the sofa with his foot planted on the ground.

Creeping away quietly, Eren grabbed his camera and returned to snap a few pictures, replacing the one from their honeymoon with Levi in a Hawaiian shirt, and setting one of the new photos as his phone background. Knowing that Levi would try and delete them as soon as he found out, he immediately sent them to the cloud and posted them on his social media. Levi might hate him for it, but the omega didn’t care. His husband was like a porcupine, prickly on the outside, but soft and gooey on the inside. The dark-haired male might avoid children and the giant messes they caused like the plague, but when push came to shove Levi would, maybe with a little grumbling and a lot of cursing, step up to the plate.

During the pregnancy, the man was definitely on the ball with everything. From the baby-raising classes to learning all the important things to know about pregnancies for male omegas, Levi did and read it all. Those who knew the alpha were impressed at his drive, Eren especially. Hell, even Mikasa was surprised at the man’s behavior.

After the ultrasound revealed that he was carrying twins, it had freaked both of them out a little. Neither of them had any experience with a baby, let alone two. They both had their jobs to contend with, and although they had briefly discussed children in passing, the pregnancy had been completely unplanned. Over the next few months, they were swamped with balancing work, life, and planning for the upcoming birth. After discussing it with his friends and mate at length and some hard thinking, Eren had decided to quit his job and after things stabilized, he would join a smaller consulting company or perhaps start his own.

Being his own boss offered the advantage of being able to choose his hours and work from home, but it would be difficult unless he had help. From the perspective of an event planner, it would be difficult building a client base, but Eren was lucky that there were some people, like his friends, whom he could count on. Krista and Ymir had just gotten engaged and Connie and Sasha had offered to help with catering with the wedding. No one knew the date yet, but the blonde omega had promised to come to him if there were questions about planning.

But after the twins were born, it seemed as if none of that had been true. Although Levi had also asked for paternity leave, given his position and the current caseload, it hadn’t been possible for his husband to take time off for another few weeks, meaning that Eren was the one taking care of the children now.

In the last month the omega had never felt so exhausted. Cramming for finals or sex-related sleep deprivation was nowhere near the level of stress he had been under as a new parent. If this is what his mother experienced after he was born and still loved him the way she did, he was eternally grateful for everything she had done. His days were filled with nursing, burping, diaper changing, and a lot of crying on Isabel’s part. Carla was a bit better, but he hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep until this moment. The most Levi had done until now was making breakfast and occasionally dinner. That wasn’t anything out of the ordinary and most nights his husband had been stuck at work longer than normal.

Given all that had been going on, Eren hadn’t had much time to himself; all if it was dedicated to their infant daughters. He hadn’t had the opportunity to get a haircut in over two months, so the ends of his hair almost touched his shoulder. Levi hadn’t mentioned anything, but the brunette preferred it when his hair was shorter. It caused his neck to itch when sleeping. Now that things were starting to calm down, he could finally run to the barber sometime.

This had been the first time that his mate had actually taken care of their kids without him around and Eren had been slightly worried that things might have gone wrong. But those fears were unjustified. And although he had felt that he couldn’t love his mate any more than he already had, he realized that he did.

Levi was an amazing, hugely perverted but affectionate partner since their marriage. Knowing the alpha’s past and aversion to children had made the omega somewhat skeptical about what might happen, but the scene in front of him proved otherwise. While the man might be strict and overbearing at times, Eren imagined that Levi would be just as good a father, and likely a better one than Grisha had been.

Smiling as he scrolled through the comments filling his media feed, Eren hugged the lapels of his robe as he went to make coffee. It wouldn’t be much longer until their babies awoke and he would have to feed them again, so the omega took the opportunity to get some caffeine while he could.

While waiting for the water to boil, he thought back to the last month. It had been crazy hectic with their daughters, and Levi being suddenly called away for a last-minute international meeting to replace Erwin who had to go in to get his prosthesis fixed. Those four days had been horrible, but at least Mikasa and even Petra surprisingly had rallied and helped with things like delivering meals.

Eren was glad his body had bounced back so rapidly. For as long as he could remember, he had always healed fast and the scar sitting right above his pelvis was already fading. Maybe it was because he was young and healthy, but compared to all those horror stories of male omegas nursing, he hadn’t had much of a problem. It was different from the times Levi sucked on them, but both his daughters were fairly good and quieted down easily in his arms.

After all the stress and sleepless nights, it felt like having the twins wouldn’t turn out so bad after all.


	53. Corporate Daycare [Parenthood 4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 4]**
> 
> Spit bubbles, baby babble, and a large throng of curious eyes at Levi's workplace!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: this arc will feature many more timeskips than previous arcs, since I wanted to cover a few more years of their children growing up. I'll try to make it as clear as possible what age they are (whenever pertinent).
> 
> Also, Hange's comment on larger you-know-what and number of children has no bearing in reality. There are always more viable sperm (many die) than eggs. Fraternal twins occur because 2 eggs are released, so it's really Eren's 'fault' for twins.
> 
> Questions, comments, and kudos are always welcome! Happy reading!
> 
> * * *

“Ooh, hello darling. How old are you, precious?”

“Your mommy tells me you’re six-months-old. Is that true?”

He could hear the sounds as Carla blew nasty spit bubbles into her hands and onto everyone around her. It was Nanaba, Petra, and Hange who were playing with Carla, and they probably found it was funny or cute or adorable or some other bullshit. To him, it was just gross. Fucking unsanitary as well, given how many germs were lingering around them.

Eren had dragged Isabel off somewhere since she was crying again, leaving him and Carla at the mercy of the horde, watching as his younger daughter was shunted from person to person. Those not fawning over her were teasing him mercilessly or snapping pictures. This wasn't a fucking circus, but it sure felt like it with the number of spectators. She wasn’t a toy; she was a living person, albeit miniature, mentally incapable of most human behaviors like speech, and hadn’t learned the concept of cleanliness yet. It was like none of them had ever seen a baby before, but he sure as hell knew that wasn't the case.

“Look at those adorable little cheeks.”

“Who’s the cutest baby? You are, yes you are.”

Watching his friends, Levi didn't get why people found it so amusing to preen and coo over someone else's kids. They were the same as any other brats. Smelly bundles of trouble that would eventually grow up into equally troublesome adults, like the ones surrounding him right now.

He wasn't even sure how his twin daughters ended up at _Survey Corps_. Eren had dropped by with the kids and his lunch, which set off a chain reaction that ultimately led to things spiraling out of hand. Everyone had dropped their work – damn them – to mind something that wasn’t their fucking business. The alpha couldn’t believe they were paid to be irritating assholes. Lunch break had ended already and they were back on the clock. Thankfully there weren’t any meetings or important clients coming in; Levi would never leave either of his children here by themselves until they had at least come of age. There were just too many frightening scenarios to consider.

Levi wanted to get back to work, so he could go home and enjoy his time with Eren, but he sure as hell didn’t trust any of his colleagues to look after either of his children. Especially Hange and all the experiments they wanted to perform. The rest of them didn’t look too innocent either as they took turns holding her. Petra looked like she wanted to abscond with his daughter, and the rest of them were just as bad. Who knew what kind of evil things they were thinking in the recesses of their minds, and would do to his poor innocent daughter if he was not present?

Like sniffing her.

“Stop smelling her like an animal, Mike!” That man was a fucking pedophile and should be locked up for smelling her like that.

Levi lunged, trying to rescue his daughter from the giant, but Petra – yes the petite redhead who was currently five months pregnant with her own brat – stopped him. He could easily muscle past her, but Erwin had been with them a few minutes ago fussing over his wife until the phone rang. The blonde was probably staring at them from the corner of his office making sure nothing happened to his mate and child.

“But look, she likes it Levi.” Refraining from breaking anyone’s limbs, let alone one whose mate knew where he lived, Levi growled, watching as Carla giggled back at the blonde face. His daughter grabbed at the ends of Mike’s craggy moustache.

“Ouch, that looks painful.”

Levi hid a dark smile as his daughter tugged down on the handful of hairs and the man winced. Although she was the younger of the twins, Carla had inherited his strength and it showed as she gurgled happily, pulling harder on Mike’s beard. He would not forgive the man for _sniffing_ his baby girl. Levi automatically tacked his colleague’s name onto the mental blacklist of people he didn’t want around his daughters until she was at least eighteen. Maybe more like thirty. There was something suspicious about a man who went around smelling people. God knows what kind of weird thrill it gave Mike or the other perverted things the giant blonde did.

Oluo, naturally, had tried to imitate him, which only resulted in him getting a hand full of slobber on his face and a small innocent smile from his daughter. Hange guffawed and even Petra sniggered at the sight of it; Levi just smirked. In his irritation at being slobbered and mocked by the infant, Oluo had bitten his tongue trying to speak as was usual. The dark-haired man was less concerned about the mimic, since Oluo was enough of a clown for anyone to see. Neither of his daughters or Eren had fallen for the man’s antics.

When it came to Eld – Levi still had no idea who had the idea to have all the members in the office have a go at holding his daughter, or why – the two of them simply had a staring match. It was easy to see the man was uncomfortable, and Carla wasn’t too sure how to interpret his reaction. If someone else’s infant had suddenly been thrust in Levi’s hands, he’d refuse and if that wasn’t possible, his glare would most definitely make them cry.

Gunther, surprisingly or perhaps not so much, seemed the best suited to hold her. Then again, the man had a two-year-old brat of his own at home, so this was probably child’s play to him. The infant gurgled happily a bit when being held, and his subordinate took it in stride when Carla tried to press a slobbery hand to him.

“She’s adorable, Levi.”

Tch, that was a given. Carla Grace Ackerman was his and Eren’s daughter. There was no way she _wouldn’t_ be adorable given who had birthed her.

Somehow Hange had managed to claim the role of holding Carla once more. Levi wanted to grab his daughter out of the maniac’s arms, but that was a risk he wasn’t willing to take with his daughter. It was difficult to predict how she would react from being jerked away from someone’s arms.

“So… how many tries did it take papa Levi?”

“Tries? The fuck are you talking about Hange?”

“Oh, come on, Levi! How many times did you have to do it with your cutie pie before Eren conceived? Once? Twice? It’d have to be done during Eren’s heat, so keeping track would be hard…” Levi did not want to fucking talk to the four-eyed freak about this, knowing full well what would happen if he did, but the beta was relentless. “…but you know with what they say about an alpha’s virility and their dick size, I bet it was once! And fraternal twins at that! That must have been a good showing to fertilize two eggs on your first go, grumpy! Maybe you guys will have triplets next time…”

“Shut up shitty four-eyes.” Levi would have yelled or hit the brunette, if his daughter weren’t presently being held hostage by said lunatic.

“Your daddy said a bad word, Carla. Are you going to let him get away with that?” The alpha scowled, watching as Hange poked his daughter in the cheek. Her blue-green eyes, so reminiscent of Eren’s own pair, simply stared at the person holding her. “Tell him, girl. Say ‘bad daddy!’”

His daughter’s only response was a confused glance from Hange to him.

“You’re the one that’s talking about dick size in front of a baby, you fucking lunatic.”

“But it’s science! It’s all for the sake of getting a better understanding of alpha-omega reproduction! Especially for males! Did you know there are only–”

“Wahhhh!” Carla began struggling and crying, interrupting the beginning of Hange’s rant. Thank fuck for his daughter. Things were getting out of control. The beta got excited too quickly and their body movements reflected that excitement. For a six-month-old being held in the arms of a stranger who was talking too fast and loudly while flailing their arms must have been frightening.

“Oi four-eyes, stop that.” Plucking a whining Carla out of the lunatic’s arms, Levi was relieved when she settled down quickly. Unlike her older twin, Eren’s mother’s namesake was much less temperamental, giving even more significance to her avoidance of Hange. Good girl, she was already learning who the bad people were. His daughter shot him a smile, showing the few small pearly whites that had begun forming in her mouth.

Rocking her in his arms, Levi could see her resemblance to Eren increasing daily. Aside from the black hair, which was his, she had inherited his mate’s excitement for things, shown in how those plump arms waved around energetically. Maybe it was a baby thing, but the alpha was pretty sure that was from Eren’s side of the family. Nonsensical syllables came out of her petite mouth as it opened and closed before falling silent as if the sounds she made were inconsistent with what she wanted to say. Making a frustrated thinking face, she gnawed on her fist for a while longer, forcing Levi to wipe off the disgusting drool that was getting everywhere.

“Tch, disgusting.”

“Aww… don’t be so mean, Levi. She’s just a baby.” Hange had gotten close yet again, prodding Carla in the belly. “Isn’t that right, Carla? Your daddy’s being a meanie. Tell him. Say ‘daddy’s a meanie.’”

A few more incomprehensible babbles came out and he rolled his eyes. Then, as if realizing the answer, she smiled merrily, those sparkling green eyes fixated on him, her arms waving once more, but at him this time.

“Da – Dada!”

Although he wasn't the emotional sort, Levi couldn't help the welling of love for the tiny bundle in his arms. He knew he already loved them, though not as much as the emotions he felt for his mate, but hearing his name as the first words she spoke made him break into a small smile. A bright grin on her face, Carla repeated it several more times, in that nonsensical manner that infants spoke in.

“Da..dada! Dada!”

Of course he wasn't the only one who picked up on it.

He had inadvertently attracted everyone's attention when grabbing his crying baby girl from Hange’s clutches and cradling her in his arms. If that wasn’t enough, having the first words of his daughter be his name, had certainly captured everyone’s attention. Levi was one-hundred percent certain that the news would wind itself through their entire social circle and he’d never live it down. But having this sort of memory was worth it, as long as the fucking lunatic didn't do anything creepy or blackmail him with it.

“Aww, look at him. _Daddy_ Levi is smiling!”

“Shut up four-eyes.” There was no conviction in his tone as he focused on his infant daughter who was now making more nonsensical sounds with his name mixed in there.

That was how Eren found him a few minutes later, surrounded by his team and being mercilessly teased with his daughter in his arms.

“Eren! I can’t believe you missed it!”

“Missed what?” Eren cast him a curious glance and Levi merely shrugged, knowing full well someone in that massive pain-in-his-ass horde would happily fill the omega in on what happened.

As his husband sidled up to him with their other daughter in tow, the twins immediately started babbling to one another. Levi had never really expected them to be so talkative. Everything he read and those he talked to said that most of the talking was in the latter half of their first year, but Isabel and Carla talked much more than that. It was still nonsensical syllables and made-up sounds, but being twins might have had something to do with how much they talked.

No one paid too much attention, as they were busy retelling Eren what had happened. A few more random sounds later, Carla’s eyes were fixated on Eren’s, chewing on her hand. Levi pulled it out of her mouth yet again and wiped it down, but she just kept on blowing spit bubbles, mouth opening and closing.

“Muh–”

There was another frustrated look as she stared into those matching eyes. The room was hushed. Erwin had come out of the office and Petra pulled him to her side, eagerly gesturing. The blonde simply looked on with a curious glint in his eyes. Everyone heard the sound and those who knew what happened moments ago stared eagerly at her. Hange, of course, had pulled out their phone to record everything. Levi merely rolled his eyes at the theatrics. It was just a baby talking; it wasn’t like the world was going to suddenly come to an end.

“Muh… pah… mu…” Carla scrunched her face up, as though in serious thought. Levi wasn’t sure what she was going to say. Calling Eren ‘dada’ or ‘daddy’ would get much too confusing, but calling the omega ‘mama’ wasn’t completely correct either. Neither he nor Eren had actively attempted to teach them, although on more than one occasion, Levi _had_ used the word ‘mommy’ to describe Eren to their children – it would have been too confusing otherwise. Naturally his mate got put off whenever he did so, but the alpha found it amusing.

“What are you trying to say? Are you trying to say mama?” Hange was the one to break the tense silence.

At the sound of that, those green eyes turned sparkly, grinning as she called out to the omega responsible for birthing her.

“Muh-mah-… mama!”

As Carla repeated herself a few more times with the word ‘mama’ mixed in with the rest of her baby babble, her attention turned towards her older sister and Eren, Isabel seemed to catch on. It took her a few more attempts to successfully pronounce ‘mama,’ but she eventually got it right as well.

Hiding his smirk at the surprise and mild disappointment Eren was likely feeling, Levi knew that his mate had mixed feelings about being called mama. They had never talked about how their kids would address them since they were both male, but the times he teased his husband with terms like ‘mommy’ or ‘wife,’ Eren had been peeved. It was too late now as Carla had decided it for them. There was a small pout on the omega’s face and their daughter seemed to pick up on it, seeming to hesitate before repeating her earlier phrase.

“Mah… Mama?”

“That’s right, Carla. I’m your mommy.”

His mate must have picked up on Carla’s hesitation and gotten over any reservations he had. The pout quickly morphed into something else, a look of pure adoration on Eren’s face as he praised their youngest daughter. There was an equal look of excitement in the matching set of not quite green eyes as Carla waved her legs happily.

“Mama!”

After a few more random syllables their eldest daughter began talking as well. Isabel joined in the cacophony of calling the omega ‘mama’ and the two infants babbled nonsensically amongst themselves for a little while longer. Levi didn’t pay much attention to the horde of crazies who surrounded them, gossiping and taking photos. The damage was already done. Eventually a small yawn escaped from the bundle in his arms, and he could see Carla’s eyelids flutter shut, her hands grasping at his shirt.

 

“You better not bring them to work until Carla and Isabel are at least thirty.”

“I think you’re worrying a bit too much.” Eren rolled his eyes at the extremeness of the alpha’s reaction. It was a little absurd, but also cute seeing how protective his mate was towards their children. “They’re your friends and colleagues, it’s not like they’re going to kidnap her or anything.”

“Tch, I wouldn’t trust any of them as far as I can throw them.”

After seeing Carla fall asleep while clutching onto her father, Erwin had let Levi off for the rest of the day. Eren found the way Carla had refused to let go of her father, even when sleeping, adorable. Levi’s shirt was quite wrinkled and the alpha had fussed over the lack of professionalism and creases in his outfit, but made no move to detach their baby after realizing she wouldn’t let go. Levi would need to pick up his car tomorrow, but the omega knew his mate appreciated the extra time he could spend with his family.

Unfortunately, his husband hadn’t been able to take an extended chunk of parental leave given the caseload, so the higher-ups had instead promised his husband a large number of three day weekends and shortened work days for a whole year. It wasn’t a perfect solution, but Eren felt that it worked better than Levi being around all the time. With his husband’s penchant for cleanliness, spending so much time around babies must be stressful and this way the alpha wouldn’t need to be around during periods when nothing was really happening at home. Eren doubted the dark-haired male would have been as attentive and patient if it had been anyone else’s child. His mate had complained and clicked his tongue whenever their babies did something gross, but that never prevented the alpha from watching over and cleaning up after their children. Levi would never have done that for someone else’s child.

“You’re just being overprotective.” Eren poked the chubby cheek of their eldest daughter who gurgled happily. Carla had happily dozed off from all the excitement earlier. “Isn’t that right? Daddy Levi is being overprotective of you and your sister.”

“Damn straight I am.”


	54. Father’s Day [Parenthood 5]

“Something wrong, brat?”

Eren glanced up from his seat on the edge of the bed to see Levi looking down at him. The omega wasn’t as annoyed as he seemed, he was just slightly put off that his daughters had given Levi a drawing of the family for Father’s day earlier today, while he had gotten a drawing of flowers for Mother’s day. They weren’t much more than colorfully drawn circles, and he had initially been delighted at the Mother’s day gift until his jerk of a husband had begun teasing him and calling him ‘mommy Eren.’ The picture Levi now held in his hands was just a reminder of the occasion.

“Is ‘mommy Eren’ upset about the drawing again?” There was a teasing note in dark-haired man’s question.

“Shut up, Levi.” Eren glared at his husband who only smirked. “Stop calling me that.”

“But weren’t you the one wearing wedding lingerie when we married, _wife_?” The devilish grin only widened as Levi uttered his next statement. “And how many times did you beg for my cock back then?”

“Levi!”

“I distinctly remember you pleading and trembling to be filled up inside, _Mrs._ Ackerman.”

“It’s Yeager-Ackerman! Stop calling me that, Levi!”

“Are you sure? Maybe we should make another baby, Eren?”

“Oh my god, stop it Levi!” Scowling in outrage and embarrassment, Eren grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and used it to hit his mate. As much as the omega enjoyed sex with his husband, he hated it when the dark-haired male used it to tease him. He knew the pillow wouldn’t hurt much, but he continued to take out his frustration on his mate over and over again.

“Pervert! Bastard! Jerk!” The attacks were utterly ineffective, but Eren enjoyed finally being able to hit Levi with _something_ and shut his alpha up for once.

“Okay, you’ve had your fun. Now it’s my turn.” After a few more muffled whacks, the pillow was swiftly yanked out of Eren’s grip and he found himself suddenly pushed back onto the bed. Pushing against the unassailable hard wall of flesh got him nowhere as Levi’s hand came up to trap his wrists in an iron grip slightly above his head.

“Stop struggling, Eren. You know you can’t win.”

Squirming beneath Levi, Eren couldn’t move with his wrists pinned above him. The lust in those darkened silver pupils made heat stir in his groin. But just because he was trapped underneath a sexy body of muscle didn’t mean he had to give in easily.

“Let me go, Levi! You dirty old pervert!” Squirming to get free, the hands pinning him down only tightened further. Eren knew his mate wasn’t going to hurt him, but he hated being bested. The omega tried bucking his hips to throws the indomitable wall of muscle off, but that it only made his groin come in contact with the alpha’s hard-on. Naturally, it was an exercise in futility as Levi was the stronger one between the two of them, and Eren wasn’t trying his best to flee.

“Heh, you were the one that chose to marry this dirty old pervert.”

Levi slipped his free hand under his mate’s shirt, admiring the smooth taut skin under his hand. Slowly working his way up from Eren’s stomach as the omega’s breaths grew heavier in anticipation, he dragged the material up to reveal that glorious sun-kissed skin. Although it had been a mere few days since their last round of sex, and he was intimately pressed against that skin daily, Levi was always stunned at how breathtakingly beautiful his mate was. Especially like this, splayed under him. The omega was so beautiful, and utterly his. Only his. Levi could hardly keep his eyes off Eren.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Eren.” Metallic eyes roamed over his mate’s body appreciatively. His omega had been glowing and beautiful during his pregnancy and nursing, such that Levi was tempted to fill his mate once more with his seed and repeat the whole thing over again. Naturally it hadn’t happened and the temptation had only been a passing fancy. Even though making love to his husband had been amazing during that time, it was much easier to make love to Eren now that the omega had slimmed down again. There were so many positions they had used, but now they could also do it face to face once more. “Where should I start first?”

“Huh?”

“Here?” Levi gently rubbed that taut stomach, pulling the hem of the shirt a little higher, feeling Eren’s breath catch as he ran his palms upwards. Ducking his head down, eyes still watching those blue-green orbs, he slowly nibbled that smooth bronzed flesh, leaving a trail of red marks behind.

“Hah…”

“Or maybe here?” His mate had stopped squirming around thankfully, allowing him to use both hands to drag the offending garment which had covered that sun-kissed skin and feel Eren’s soft skin under his palms. Soft pants now filled the air as he thumbed over those dusky nipples. Levi repeated the action, smirking as his omega whimpered louder this time. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Mhnn…” Each rough flick of Levi’s tongue sent a jolt of pleasure through his body. Eren clawed at his mate’s shirt, whimpering, as heat pooled in his abdomen. It had been a month since he had stopped nursing and milk production had long since stopped, but the increased sensitivity in his swollen and larger nipples persisted.

“Or do you prefer this?” Hands slipped under the waistband of his boxers to grope at his ass, squeezing and massaging toned muscles. The omega knew that his husband loved his butt; Levi had made that explicitly clear on multiple occasions. Eren could feel his alpha spreading his cheeks apart, sliding a finger into the crevasse between them and seeking entrance against his ring of muscle. He couldn’t help the anticipatory tightening when one slim digit slid its way inside him, quickly followed by another one. Levi’s fingers pressed intimately against him, curling inside him. It was nothing compared to having his husband’s entire member inside, but even then, the omega couldn’t help whine at the feeling. “I can feel how wet you are, Eren.”

“Levi… hah…” Eren gasped breathlessly at dual frontal and rear attack, grinding himself at those teasing fingers. His mate was playing unfair. Levi knew exactly where all his sensitive spots were and was purposely targeting them.

“Hmm?” Those metallic eyes looked back up at him in feigned innocence. There was a feral light in those orbs, and Eren couldn’t help but tremble in anticipation at what his husband was going to do next. He had long since given up the futile struggle against his mate. The omega’s body was alight with desire and a desperate need to be connected with his alpha.

“St-stop teasing me…”

“Says the brat that likes it.”

His husband’s dark head descended once more, mouth laving over his nipples and lightly tugging at them. At the same time, the fingers which had been inside of him, left and were now stroking his aching cock. A finger pressed against the slit and smeared precum all over his length. It left him bereft and needy for something larger.

“Uhnn… Levi…” He ran his hands in Levi’s hair, feeling the silky strands slide against his fingers.

The man had now began making his way up Eren’s body, lightly biting and sucking his neck, pressing kisses to his ears, before finally reaching his mouth. His mate’s bulge pressed insistently against his and he wished the thin layer of clothing wasn’t there. Running his hands down to grasp at those well-formed shoulders, it wasn’t fair that he was the one in a state of undress. Eren hadn’t been wearing much after showering, only a t-shirt and boxers, whereas his alpha was still fully dressed.

“Levi, take it off. Take your clothes off.” Grasping at the thin layer of cloth separating them, he tugged at Levi’s shirt.

“Impatient aren’t you, brat?” There was a feral grin as the alpha continued to tease him, completely ignoring his request.

“Levi, don’t be an ass.” The omega glared at his husband, but given his state of undress and arousal, it was more a mix of desperate need and sexual frustration.

“Fine, whatever.”

The dark-haired male rolled off, getting up to shuck off and fold the offending articles of clothing. Eren took the same opportunity to pull off his boxers. His breath quickened, seeing the molten gaze in those metallic eyes as Levi turned back to face him.

The alpha had positioned himself at the base of the bed this time. Hands grasped at his ankles, pulling his legs apart. Even though they had done this before, Eren felt embarrassed with his legs splayed apart for his mate. Levi grabbed the pillow he had been using for his attack earlier, forcing it behind the small of the omega’s back, elevating his hips for good measure. The dark head lowered between his thighs, eagerly nipping and biting at the sensitive skin there.

“Uhn… hah…” The lighter kisses and feather caress of Levi’s dark locks against his skin were ticklish causing him to mewl from the sensation, whereas some of them sent sparks of lightning up to his groin. There were undoubtedly going to bruised markings on his legs come tomorrow.

Fingers slipped into him, teasing, scissoring and widening him up. Eren groaned at the sensation. His dick stood weeping for attention, dripping precum onto his belly, but the type of attention Levi was giving him wasn’t what he wanted.

“Le-Levi…”

“Hmm?”

“Fuck me already, hah… you bastard.” Eren rolled his hips for emphasis.

“You should have just said so.” A dark smile graced those thin lips as Levi grabbed both of his legs, and bent them at the knees over his shoulder. The pillow made sense now that his feet were no longer on the ground and able to support his spine the way they were positioned. From his spot on the bed, he could see the alpha’s ruddy cock sliding against him once or twice before Levi finally positioned himself and pushed in.

“Hghhnn…” The hard length inside of him was hot, stretching him out as it entered. The alpha’s entire member seemed much too big to fit in him, but it did. Eren could feel his mate buried to the hilt inside him, filling him with a sense of completeness and a desire for more.

“Fuck… so fucking tight…” Levi ground his hips, nudging his cock deeper into that welcoming tightness, feeling Eren trapping him in. There was no resistance as he bottomed out inside his mate’s sweet wetness. Instead, it sucked him in eagerly, fitting around him like a glove. Having his mate lying under him, hair disheveled, completely at his mercy, made his dick throb even more.

Slightly adjusting his position, Levi grasped Eren’s thighs and began to move. There was a faint ‘shlick’ sound as he pulled out and rammed himself back in. His mate’s head was thrown back, shifting from side to side each time he was impaled. Lewd cries coming out each time he snapped his hips, embedding his member deeper into Eren’s tight channel.

“Ah! Levi! Ah!”

The litany of wanton cries that escaped those kiss swollen lips only served to arouse the alpha further as Eren arched his back against the bed, clawing furiously at the sheets beneath them. It was a good thing they had soundproofed walls given how loudly his husband was screaming. Nor would Levi stop the younger male. It was impossible to hold back from thrusting back in given the intense pleasure of his mate’s incredible tightness clenching around him each time he moved.

One of the omega’s legs had fallen off his shoulders and Eren was now using it to leverage himself to move in sync with him. Grasping the remaining limb, Levi continued to pound into that incredible welcoming heat. The flushed and wanton look on his mate was fucking beautiful as the younger omega writhed on their bed, hair disheveled, fingers digging into the sheets, and moaning his name incoherently. Grabbing Eren’s weeping cock, Levi began to jerk his mate off in rhythm to his thrusts.

“Uhnn! Ah! Levi!”

The twitches running along his cock soon intensified in speed and force as his mate came, seizing up below him, convulsing around his aching length, screaming his name. Unable to help himself any longer, Levi slammed back inside again and again, feeling the dam burst inside of him. The pressure expelled out of his gut as a wave of pleasure overtook his mind and he emptied himself into his omega.

“Uhnn… fuck…” Levi murmured incoherently as he heaved, feeling his knot grow. Lowering Eren’s leg back down, he collapsed against his mate as gently as he could. Eren had joked about being crushed by his body weight before, but had never really minded. The omega was a boneless lump, arms wrapping around him, breathing just as heavily. Smudges of Eren’s release were smeared on both their chests. The stickiness felt a little gross, and there was no doubt in Levi’s mind that they both needed a shower.

They remained like that for a few more minutes, regaining their breath and waiting for the knot to die back down. Before they could do anything else, needy sounds of wakefulness rang out through the baby monitor by their bedside. It seemed like the moment was over as Levi exchanged weary looks with his husband. At least Carla and Isabel had the grace to wait until they were done this time.

“Get off of me, Levi. Someone has to go check up on them.”

“Tch, you can barely move, brat.” Raising himself up by the elbows, he looked back at Eren. The glazed look in the omega’s eyes had faded slightly after hearing the sounds of their children, but even an untrained eye could pick out the sexed up look that the younger male was sporting. There was a wet sound as he pulled out from his mate, a reminder of what they had just done. “Even if you do, you’d better not think about walking around leaking cum out of your ass.”

“Ugh, whose fault is that, old man?” The omega let out a groan at the reminder of how he’d need to take a shower and get cleaned up, inside and out, before being able to see what was up in the nursery. Eren felt like a muddled pile of blissful exhaustion, his body was still tingling from having climaxed. If it hadn’t been for the voices of his kids, the thought of leaving the bed wouldn’t have crossed his mind.

“You’re the one who likes it that way, brat.” Eren’s lips flattened into a disgruntled moue and Levi pecked a small kiss to the corner of his mouth before his husband could refute him. Reluctantly rolling off his mate, the alpha slowly sat back up, cleaning off his dick and the remains of his mate’s cum with a tissue. If they waited too much longer, there was no telling how the twins would react. He threw on a set of pajama bottoms and padded barefoot to the door. “Get yourself cleaned up, Eren. I’ll go check up on them.”

By the time Levi had returned from the nursery, Eren was no longer lying on the bed. The mussed sheets and lingering scent of sex remained in the air. They had invested in some high quality sheets and mattress pad, a few sets even being interwoven with strands of silver to help with keeping them clean, otherwise the mattress itself would need to be changed regularly with how they went at it. Ignoring the desire to change the linens as there was no telling whether they would sully them even more, he made his way to the bathroom where Eren was currently lying back in the tub.

“So?” Eren looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

“It was nothing.” The alpha shrugged, pulling off his pajama bottoms. Levi was glad it was nothing. In the past when they had rudely interrupted by the sound of a baby, more often than not, it had driven all thoughts of sex away. The alpha had learned rather quickly that nothing killed a boner faster than the sound of one’s child seeking attention.

Thankfully, it was rather mild in comparison today. Isabel had stolen her sister’s half of the blanket in her sleep which had caused Carla to wake up. She was still fairly disoriented and had woken up his sister in the process. He had Eren had originally contemplated getting Isabel and Carla separate rooms now that both girls were one, but they couldn’t sleep without their twin in the same room. After tucking both his daughters back in they had fallen asleep rather quickly.

“They’re back asleep now.”

There was a lazy grunt of acknowledgement from his mate as Eren closed his eyes and relaxed in the water. Tossing the article of clothing off to the side, Levi lowered himself into the blissfully heated water. Making his way to Eren, Levi pulled his husband flush against his body, arms slowly skimming over the omega’s body, intent on continuing where they had left off.


	55. Parenting 101 [Parenthood 6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 6]**
> 
> Levi goes through some of the ups and downs of parenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that quite a few months have passed between the previous chapter until now. Again, this arc spans multiple years, and an attempt will be made to use the linguistic abilities of Levi and Eren's children to highlight the progression of time.

The loud crash resounded through the first floor. Levi’s head shot up from the papers to look out the door. Hurriedly getting to his feet, he automatically made his way to the sounds of his whispering daughters. He had left them a mere fifteen minutes ago after making them promise not to go in the kitchen. Naturally, what he found did not please him.

“What the f–!” Levi barely caught himself from swearing. It was one of the more difficult things he had to adjust to now that he was a father. As much as swearing was an appropriate form of expression in his mind, he didn’t want his children picking up his foul language until they were at least teenagers, if not older.

Isabel and Carla had been making frantic gestures towards an obviously shattered teapot – his favorite, in fact – before seeing him standing there. They had turned around to face him the moment he had yelled out. The pale porcelain was beyond repair, broken into an assortment of jagged fragments. The rest of the tea inside the pot had pooled onto the floor in a dark reddish-orange puddle. A rubber ball was on the ground next to them as his daughters wrung their hands together. The alpha had no idea what his daughters were doing in the kitchen or how they managed to reach the top of the counter and knock the pot down, and he didn’t want to know.

“How many times have I told you not to play around the kitchen?” Crossing his arms, Levi’s eyebrow twitched in irritation from being rudely disturbed by the sound and sight of this disaster.

“Daddy we’re sorry!” His twin daughters shot worried glances at each other, shuffling their hands and feet.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it. We’ve told you not to play in the kitchen. And you promised not to fifteen minutes ago. You brats are grounded. No TV for a week and the birthday party is cancelled.”

“No daddy, not the birthday party!”

“And TV time! Please daddy…”

“Don’t argue with me.” He could see tears of desperation form in those glassy orbs, but Levi wasn’t having any of that. Isabel and Carla begged him once more, but the alpha held firm. His hand was twitching with the need to punch to wall or some shit and vent. And there was the mess on the floor to contend with as well. “Now go back to your room and let me clean this mess up.”

Crouching down so he could see the wreckage of the fine china set, Levi carefully picked up the larger shards. It was completely beyond repair now. The pot wasn’t worth much, but it was the sentimental value that mattered. The teapot had been one of the first things he had gotten for himself after moving out to attend university and it had somehow survived the wear and tear of the years. Then again, when someone took good care of their things, like he did, there wasn’t any need to buy new thing.

Sweeping up the remaining shards, he emptied them into the trash hearing the distinctive clinking of broken china as it slid out of the dustpan and into the bin. Now that the broken pot was dealt with, there was the small matter of how best to break the news to his husband. Eren was pregnant again and stressing his mate out was the last thing on his mind.

 

When Eren got home, he was surprised to hear the house utterly silent. The omega had left an hour ago to pick up some more supplies for Isabel and Carla’s birthday party. Normally, one could hear laughter or the television on, but there was none of that going on. The other cars were still in the garage, suggesting that they hadn’t left the premises, and he didn’t notice any shoes gone. After laying the groceries down and putting the cold goods away, he took a peek outside the backyard window just to make sure they weren’t outside. Normally Eren might have called out, but there was no telling whether they were sleep or not. And if they were, he didn’t want to wake them up.

Figuring they were probably upstairs, he padded up the staircase. Popping the door open slowly, his heart dropped when he saw Carla and Isabel sniffling and curled up in the blankets.

“What’s wrong girls?” His daughters immediately shot up at the sound, wiping away tears, before realizing it was him.

“Mommy…” Carla and Isabel ran to him, eyes red with tears. Kneeling down, he kissed them on the foreheads, embracing his daughters and gently rubbing their backs. Their words were broken between the sobs and cacophonous since both of his daughters were trying to speak simultaneously. “Da-daddy says no birthday party…”

“Why?”

“W-we –”

“Daddy’s teapot…” There was only one teapot in the entire house that could possibly fit that description. And Levi was obviously the one who used it. Even without any additional words, Eren could probably guess what had happened. They had warned the two-, soon to be three-, year olds not to play in the kitchen before, but the girls had probably tripped up once more.

“Did something happen to it? Did it break?”

“Mhm…” There were two teary nods and sniffles.

Eren sighed, knowing how attached Levi was to the thing. He had asked his mate before about it and Levi had said that the old worn piece of porcelain, which still maintained its like-new state, was like a reflection of him, having survived the bad times together. They had a nicer tea set for parties, but at home, his husband strongly preferred the old to the new. It wasn’t unusual for Levi to do a detailed hand wash every week to make sure there weren’t any stains and to make sure it was in tiptop shape.

“I’ll go talk to your dad about the birthday party, and you girls have to apologize to him about breaking his favorite teapot, okay?”

“Okay.” His daughters chorused together.

“And don’t play in the kitchen anymore. Next time if you do something like that, I will also get angry.”

After talking to and further soothing his daughters, Eren wandered back downstairs to find his mate. There was no question in his mind that Levi had holed up in his office once more. He knew it had been more difficult for the alpha to accustom himself in the role of a parent than it had been for Eren. Dealing with Carla and Isabel when they were babies who couldn’t walk or talk was different from dealing with toddlers who could understand words and were mobile. Without knocking on Levi’s door, he slipped into his husband’s office.

“Guess what I found when I came back home, Levi.”

“What?” The response was sharp, pointed, and definitely irritated as Levi looked up.

“Isabel and Carla crying and telling me that we’re not having the birthday party anymore. Mind telling me why?” He walked closer to his mate, undeterred from the caustic tone in Levi’s voice.

“They fucking broke my teapot, Eren.”

“Levi…” Kneading Levi’s shoulders from behind, Eren could feel the tension slowly begin to drain away. He sighed, knowing how much affection his mate had for the worn down piece of china. “They’re only just turning three. It was an accident.”

“They were the ones fucking around in the kitchen.”

“And you were the one supposed to look after them.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know they would reach the top of the counter?”

“Levi…” Even though he couldn’t see his mate, given the warning tone in the omega’s voice, Levi knew Eren wouldn’t budge on this particular issue. “What did we say about this before?”

“Fine they can have their shitty party.” The dark-haired male sighed deeply. Now that he wasn’t so wrapped up in anger and surprise, the alpha admitted in the depths of his mind that he _had_ overreacted a little. Both Carla and Isabel had been looking forward to their birthday party for weeks now and he didn’t like the feeling of guilt for taking it away. At the same time, when he rationalized his behavior, however, it didn’t mean his daughters didn’t deserve some comeuppance. “But they’re still grounded from the TV.”

If he had never met Eren, he would never have considered having kids, and would have been the worst parent ever. Not that his mother or uncle were any better; Levi had absolutely no role model to base his behavior on. And if it wasn’t for Eren supporting and being with him all the time, the kids would have driven him insane long ago. Even now, he had some difficulty balancing being strict enough for their ages but not being _too_ strict with them.

“Why don’t you tell Carla and Isabel that? I’ll bring them in so they can apologize.” There was a soft, adoring smile as Eren kissed him gently on the cheek. Levi grunted his assent, still not fully convinced of the matter. But there was nothing he could do about it. And he didn’t want to be a villain. As much as he hated the idea of a birthday party being held at his house – the one he had held for Eren turning twenty-one had been bad enough – he also wanted to see his daughters happy.

Eren soon came back, ushering their two daughters into the room. Their eyes were downcast and he could see the trepidation as they walked towards him, tightly holding each other’s hands.

“Now girls, you know what to do.” There was a small sniffle before Carla raised her head first.

“Da-daddy… sorry for breaking daddy’s pot...”

“Yes daddy… sorry for playing in the kitchen…” Isabel chimed in right behind her younger sister.

Even without the words of apology, he could see the trepidation and fear in their eyes. Levi might have been used to seeing those emotions on the faces of others, but not in his own daughters. They weren’t even three years old yet. He hated how they were frightened of him. He wasn’t a monster and seeing them like this only made him feel like he had overreacted even more.

“Isabel, Carla…” Levi began, not knowing how best to word what he was going to say. Looking up, he saw Eren shoot him an encouraging glance, as if telling him exactly what to say to rectify the situation. “…apology accepted. I may have been too harsh on you for playing in the kitchen. That is to say, still no TV time for you, but we can have your birthday party. Does that sound fair?”

He wasn’t quite sure if his daughters understood, but that was the furthest he was willing to concede given his current mindset. His girls exchanged glances with one another, as if communicating telepathically, before nodding and chorusing together.

“Okay…”

Levi could see they were still upset about the lack of television, but he wasn’t going to budge on that particular issue. Even though they were still young, it would be unbecoming of him as a parent to let any child of his get away with breaking the rules. Certainly the punishment could have been lighter than he originally set, but they wouldn’t learn a lesson if there were no consequences at all. Eren broke the awkward silence by leaning down and hugging each of them.

“See? I told you that your daddy wasn’t that mean. Now I have a few more things to say to him, so why don’t you girls run back to your rooms to play?”

Carla and Isabel dutifully nodded before leaving Levi and Eren all alone.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it, sweetheart?”

“Tch, how the hell am I supposed to make tea without a pot?” There was a deep sigh as the alpha leaned back, his face looking more tired than usual.

“Stop being such a grouch. You’ll be fine without your pot, lover.” Eren approached his mate once more and found himself pulled into his alpha’s lap. Levi’s hand came to slowly rub over his rounded belly. “You’re not in this alone, Levi. You might think you’re being hard on them, but the girls know you love them. And I know it too.”

 

“Fucking pot…” Eren caught his husband muttering to himself in the kitchen. His husband was still off and the gloomy mood had persisted throughout dinner. Naturally as Levi was boiling water to make his black tea, it only reminded both of them that the usual pot used for brewing the hot beverage was gone. Levi was the only one drinking any caffeine these days given his pregnant state and their daughters were still too young for it.

“Hmm…” He snuck up behind the older male and grabbed a mug down instead. “Why don’t you use this? You’ll still have your tea and drinking less might help wean you off your caffeine addiction. Perhaps you’ll sleep better at night?”

“Yeager…” Levi shot him a dark glare.

“What? I’m just saying that there’ll be less tea in this.” His husband didn’t look back at him and he knew he had misspoken. The omega hadn’t thought his mate would have gotten so irritated. Eren meant it as a joke, but it probably only exacerbated the alpha’s dark mood. “I’m sorry, Levi… Are you still angry?”

“I’m not angry.”

“I’ll buy you another teapot, okay? And the girls can help me pick it out.” He had suggested it to Carla and Isabel after they pointed out that Levi still seemed mad, and it had cheered them up fractionally. Unfortunately both Christmas and Levi’s birthday were several months down the road; otherwise it would have made the perfect gift.

“Tch, forget it. I’m going to bed.” Levi turned around and stormed off.

“Without your tea?” There wasn’t a reply. Casting one last glance back at the now boiled water and mug on the counter, he hurriedly chased after his mate. “I see. Then I’ll do that too.”

By the time Eren had caught up to Levi, the dark-haired man was already in their bedroom. Levi was being surly, but the omega was much more stubborn than his mate. As they reached the edge of their bed, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s smaller form, nuzzling his husband from behind.

“I’m sorry, hubby. It was supposed to be a joke.”

“What do you want Eren?”

“Just you.” The stiffness in Levi’s posture softened a bit as Eren craned his head and nuzzled the alpha’s temple. Twirling his mate around, he reached down and kissed that scowling visage. “Even if you are a grumpy old man.”

“Shut up, brat.”

“Mhm…” An arm reached around him, pressing his ass up and Eren happily hitched his legs around Levi’s waist as they toppled onto the bed lips still clinging to each other.


	56. Captain [Parenthood 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 7]**
> 
> Isabel and Carla find a kitten on the roadside and persuade their parents to take it in.

“Daddy! Kitty! Can we keep it?”

Levi looked in the direction his daughter was pointing and spotted the dirty furball sleeping in a cardboard box. Written on one of the flaps in blocky black ink were the words “ADOPT ME.” Thankfully, his daughters were too young to read and comprehend what adopt meant, so he wouldn’t need to deal with their begging about it being abandoned.

“No. Now let’s go home.”

“But daddy… Sara has a puppy. Why can’t we get a kitty?”

“Yes daddy, can we? Pretty please… Izzy and I will take care of it.”

Levi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. It was surprising how fast the brats had grown. When they were first born, they were red-faced ugly humanoid beings, each smaller than a pillow and weighing less than eight pounds, but after three years they were walking, talking, and expressing their individuality. The alpha had known it was bound to happen given who their parents were – it was too good to ask for none of Eren’s stubbornness to be passed on – and of course, his mate spoiled their kids rotten.

Isabel was pleading at him with her bright green eyes that looked so much like Eren’s. Her fraternal twin stood next to her, an equally bright pair of eyes looking at him, quietly waiting for his answer. He knew they were going to bring it up one day or another, given how reluctant they had been to leave Erwin's place and that new dog they got. Fucking Eyebrows.

“No. We are not going to get a kitten, especially one that’s been abandoned on the side of the road.” As sympathetic as he might have felt towards the furball’s plight, there was no telling what myriad of germs and diseases it had picked up. Even if he agreed to them owning a pet – which he didn’t – his daughters were incapable of taking care of one. They’d probably feed it Play-Doh or whatever the fuck it was they played with, which would obviously cause it to choke or seize or something shitty, and he would have to drive the damned thing to the vet to get it out. As if their lives wasn’t already crazy enough with two supercharged and hyperactive twins – a trait they got from Eren – Farlan was not even six months old and adding a cat on top of that would just create more stress.

“But daddy…”

“No means no.”

“Okay…”

Sighing deeply, Levi was mildly surprised at how simple it had been for his daughters to acquiesce. But a win was a win, especially with kids as stubborn as his husband. He only hoped they wouldn’t beg Eren to try and rope him into taking a pet on. The outcome could very well be different if that were the case.

 

He should have known better.

The alpha had been doing some paperwork at his desk, but the moment he heard muted giggles and shushed whispers, Levi knew it couldn’t be anything good. His suspicions were confirmed when he spied a suspiciously familiar cardboard box in the middle of his living room and Isabel and Carla running down the stairs with an extra baby blanket and toys in their hands. Their daughters were much too entranced with the creature in the box to notice him entering the room. Eren was the first one to notice him.

“Levi, come see what Isabel and Carla found on our walk.”

 _Found?_ Levi scoffed at the thought. His daughters had definitely not found the thing currently rearing its ugly mug out of the box. The alpha should have known something as a simple refusal wouldn’t stop Eren’s kids from indulging in their stubbornness. And his mate had only abetted them in bringing the filthy furball home with them.

“Tch, it needs to go.”

His twin daughters chose that exact moment to cut in and plead with him. The filthy thing was covered in a pink blanket and he could see the brownish, grayish patches of dirt that were getting on it just from the thing moving around. Levi’s hands itched to grab the box and chuck it out into the ravine, far away from him and his family. Filthy didn’t even begin to cover what it looked like.

“But daddy… mommy says we can keep it!”

“Can we mommy?”

Of course the brat had agreed to such a thing. Even at such a young age, Isabel and Carla knew exactly that daddy and mommy had different opinions and if something didn’t pan out with one of them, to ask the other parent. Typically, it was for small things like an extra cookie or bowl of ice cream, which Levi was less inclined to fight over, but something like a pet was out of the question.

“No. It can’t stay here.” Levi glared at the bedraggled lump of fur in the cardboard box. It was the same one from their noontime stroll earlier. His daughters must have persuaded Eren to bring it in with them when they went out this afternoon. There was no way he would allow it to be kept inside his house, near his children.

“Levi, look at it. It’s trembling and cold. And it’s storming outside.” It was in fact pouring outside and distant rumblings of thunder could be heard, but the alpha didn’t care. His husband had defected and joined the girls in trying to persuade him. What had the world come down to? Levi wasn’t evil or being mean, but owning a cat when Farlan was only a few months old and they were both stressed out from a lack of sleep was like pouring fuel to a fire. “Who would do something to such an adorable kitten?”

“Yes, daddy. Please!” The “ease” sound was dragged out in a desperate plea. As if agreeing with them, the thing let out a pathetic mewl at the sound of thunder crashing in the distance.

The alpha should have known it was coming. Since they had taken the kids to the zoo a month ago and after seeing their classmate’s puppy, not to mention Eyebrows’ mutt, Isabel and Carla had begun haranguing them about getting a pet. Levi suggested fish, since they were in their own world and no one would need to touch their shit, but that had been shot down. Fishes were no fun and couldn’t be petted. Eren was more receptive than he was about getting any type of furball, but at least the omega realized having a pet would mean additional work for them. The newest member of their household, Farlan, was only three months old and it was difficult enough keeping two energetic brats in line. A pet would only be an additional hassle.

Levi sighed as he looked back at the three pairs of eyes in varying shades of blue and green. Against them and Eren’s cajoling, there was no way for him to win. Sometimes it felt like he was the only real adult in the house.

If he said no, there were two likely outcomes. First, his daughters would continue to whine, but second and more likely, they would conspire together with his husband to sneak the damned thing in due to the weather. He’d probably find it shitting somewhere and destroying their furniture if that were the case. Sometimes, the brat’s childish nature was the bane of his existence, like the numerable times Eren had brought their daughters to play jump in the puddles or feed the ducks. And after each and every time, it was a pain in the ass to get them clean once more.

It was a difficult endeavor being a parent. More than once, Levi found himself toeing the line between strict and overbearing. He couldn’t treat them in the same manner as he treated his subordinates in the office, but he wasn’t going to let his daughters get away with whatever they wanted either. As soon as they learned the word “no” and understood its meaning, they had used it to refuse to abide by his commands. He won most of those tiffs, but dealing with morose and sulking brats wasn’t much better. His daughters’ moods were mercurial at best, hugging him one second then pouting the next, but Eren had explained that they were merely going through a phase. Levi shuddered to think what would happen when they grew up. He only hoped that Farlan wouldn’t turn out as bratty as Isabel and Carla.

The alpha let out another frustrated groan, knowing it was a lose-lose situation for him. They’d hate him for not letting him take in the furball. And knowing his girls, they’d find some way to circumvent him and keep it anyways. If Eren was on his side, there might be some hope, but his traitorous husband was working against him. At least cats could be potty trained, and they didn’t make as much noise as dogs with their barking.

“Fine, but you better give the mangled stray a bath first. And a visit to the vet as soon as possible. I don’t want it carrying some weird germs or diseases or being close to Farlan until we know it’s safe. And if any of you brats get allergic to it, we’re giving it away.”

“Yay! Love you daddy!”

He doubted they heard a word, as they launched themselves at him, cheering with wide smiles on their faces. Levi rolled his eyes at the giant hugs he received from his rebellious daughters. As soon as they were done thanking him, they ran back to the furball who was struggling to get out of the box.

“What should we call him, Carla?”

“Minnie!”

“Or Mickey if it’s boy kitty!”

Levi let out a snort at the ridiculousness of naming a cat after the beloved Disney character. It was an ironic thought for something to be named after another thing it was known to eat. And bad luck for the furball as well. Shaking his head at how amped up his daughters were getting over the furball, he slumped on the sofa to listen to them banter names about. It would be difficult to get them to relinquish the filthy creature until after a name was given.

“This was a fucking mistake.”

“No swearing, and it won’t be that bad, lover.” His mate padded over and joined him on the couch. There was a soft smile as Eren kissed him lightly on the forehead. “We’ve done pretty well with Isabel and Carla, wouldn’t you say?”

“Tch, they couldn’t walk back then and now it’s them, Farlan, and now a cat. What’s next? A shitty pony?” The girls loved some shitty kids' TV series with rainbow colored ponies, glitter, and a whole bunch of flowery bullshit. Animals didn’t come in shades of pink and they certainly couldn’t speak English or make houses. At least they had managed to dissuade Carla from asking for a pony. It would have been unmanageable, but they had promised that when she was older they could think about horse riding lessons.

“Language, Levi. And look how happy they are.”

The moment was broken by Isabel holding the dratted thing and running up to them.

“Mommy! Daddy!”

“What?”

“We’re calling it Captain!” The furball seemed to perk up at the word, darting its eyes around. Fucking thing was not completely brain dead from all it’s time outside it seemed.

“Tch, fine.”

Eren must have picked up on the negative vibe he was emanating, since his husband picked up the unsaid portion.

“Now girls, why don’t you hand him to daddy and we’ll give him a bath while you two do the same? You know what daddy said when he agreed.”

“Okay.” Twin chimes of agreement sounded as they handed the lump over to Levi. After waving bye to the kitten, they scurried up the stairs to the bathroom. Holding onto it awkwardly, he sighed and went upstairs to go clean off the dratted thing. Eren followed closely behind. It hadn’t moved much thankfully and there was no way in hell he was going to let it into the master bedroom’s bathroom.

 

“Look Levi. It even looks like you!”

Levi scowled as Eren gestured at the four snow white feet and matching white belly. After giving the furball a bath, the mud and dust had been washed off, revealing the snowy white fur underneath. The rest of the kitten was covered in raven fur and it had matching slate grey eyes. It was no surprise none of the beast’s real coloring could be seen under all that filth and grime; the water in the tub was a dark brownish-gray when they were done giving it a bath. At least the foul thing seemed to like it. Almost as much as the strokes his mate was delivering to its head, if the obnoxiously loud purring was anything to go by.

“He’s so cute. I bet this would be what you’d look like as a cat!”

“Tch, shitty brat.”

“Now, now, Levi. Play nice. He’s just a kitten.” The alpha rolled his eyes as Eren continued to happily pet the damned creature. It had now decided that Eren’s lap was the place to be as it spread itself down on his omega’s thighs, purring from the gentle stroking. But it didn’t last long. The sounds of gurgling came over the baby monitor and his mate got up. Naturally the flea-infested beast got up as well.

“I’m going to grab Farlan. Can you prep lunch?”

“Sure.” Waving his husband off to take care of their three-month-old, Levi was left with the newest member of the household in the living room.

The dark-haired male had never dealt with pets before, so he didn’t know how to interact with the small kitten looking back at him unblinking. Admittedly for a dirty furball picked up off the streets, they had done a good job finding one that wasn’t diseased. Surprisingly the vet was open that evening and after an overnight stay with them, the clinic had confirmed it was male and in fairly good shape. They had declawed him given that Captain was going to be around children and neither Eren nor he wanted their kids getting accidentally scratched from the cat. The kitten was a little malnourished, but that was expected given its abandonment, and after a few meals was expected to make a full recovery. As loathe as Levi was to keeping the creature around, knowing that it would likely start shedding fur and mangling furniture soon enough, he could commiserate with the dratted cat.

He had been out on the streets long enough to know that there were cases of animals being abused or killed for sport. In the worst case scenario, some of them were even treated as food. Of course, Levi had abhorred such acts, but it wasn’t uncommon back when the Underground still existed. Naturally, they weren’t much better to their fellow human beings and he had never joined them in such cruel behavior, but the alpha understood the feeling of being abandoned and fending for oneself.

But having any pet meant responsibilities. From changing the litter, to feeding the cat and cleaning up after it, it was almost like having yet another small child. It wasn’t like he could toss the damn thing out now that he had agreed. Isabel and Carla, even Eren probably, would whine and bitch and cry if Captain vanished. A few months down the line, they’d also have to decide whether they wanted to have it neutered. Unfortunately, the Ackermans who were most interested in having pets – namely his daughters – were incapable of fully understanding the burden of raising a pet. Levi would bet that the responsibility would fall on his and Eren’s shoulders. This kitten was still young, but given that a good number of cats lived at least twenty human years, the furball would be around for the long haul.

Walking into the kitchen, Levi pulled out the leftover roast chicken breast from last night, cheese, and a few other ingredients, figuring he could toss together some quesadillas for everyone. Carla and Isabel loved foods they could get their hands on and they needed some way to use up the chicken anyways. There was some sour cream from Eren’s attempt at muffins earlier in the week, so it was economical in multiple ways.

After chopping the things up, he noticed the furball staring at him eyeing the chicken. “What? You want some of this?”

Naturally there was no response. Figuring he could spare some extra chicken, he grabbed a plate and threw a couple of small pieces on it then placed it on the ground. The furball landed quietly on the floor, padding towards the plate. It sniffed the contents, but after figuring that it was eatable, it quickly began devouring the bits of chicken. The thin black tail swished happily in the air back and forth.

After finishing off the chicken, it sat back on its feet and began cleaning off. At least the damned thing knew how to keep itself clean. They had bought some essentials such as food and a toy or two from the vet earlier today, but things like food bowls or cat litter would need another trip or perhaps some online shopping. Hopefully the furball wouldn’t create a giant mess before then.

By the time Eren had brought Farlan over, the infernal thing had wound its way around Levi’s legs, nuzzling him. The stupid furball was either seeking attention since he had ignored it after feeding it, or trying to thank him for the food. He really didn’t care. The alpha would have kicked it away if it weren’t inhumane to do so, but he certainly did not appreciate the fucking cat hairs that were going to stick onto his pants. Unsurprisingly, his mate had a completely different reaction to it.

“Aww, Levi. Captain likes you! He really likes you!”

“Tch, shut up and go feed Farlan or something, brat.”

“Relax, it’s under control. Farlan’s been a good boy lately.” Eren grabbed one of their son’s hands and waved it at them, cooing. “Hey Farlan, say hello to your daddy and Captain. Hi daddy! Hi Captain!”

The small blue bundle blinked innocently at the domestic scene, not uttering a sound, only looking blankly around. After a moment, the youngest Ackerman seemed to pick up on where he was and who he was around as he made a small happy gurgle, fisting and chewing at the blankets.

Although Levi had reluctantly come to terms with owing a cat, nothing made him happier than seeing his mate smiling and talking to his child, even if the stupid beast was partly the object of their conversation. The damned furball seemed to think the same thing, as it betrayed him and went over to nuzzle at Eren’s feet. Clicking his tongue at the deceitful beast, the alpha turned back to finish making lunch.


	57. Private Afterparty [Parenthood 8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 8]**
> 
> Eren and Levi have their own private celebration after Krista & Ymir's wedding.

“Look at that Levi. They’re so happy together and the whole thing was so beautiful.” Eren whispered to his husband, clutching his hand as he watched the main couple sway on the ballroom floor. Krista and Ymir were waltzing on the dance floor just like he and his husband had once before. Well, he and Levi had technically never waltzed, but they had still danced together.

“You were even more beautiful when we got married.” Levi smirked as Eren flushed and averted his eyes at the compliment. Taking advantage of the change in position, the alpha moved his head such that his lips brushed against his mate’s earlobe. “I still remember how ravishing you looked that night. All dressed in white lying there on the bed.”

“Levi not here!” The omega hissed at his smirking husband. Damn the man for being so attractive and annoying at the same time. Before the dark-haired male could respond, the newly-wedded couple’s dance came to a close and the ballroom was filled with applause.

“Eren! I’m so glad you could make it.”

“Definitely. I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” He exchanged hugs with Krista, although neither of their alpha counterparts were too thrilled at the gesture, so they broke apart quickly. Ymir and Levi knew that there was nothing going on, but it was funny how both he and Krista had ended up with equally possessive mates. “Congratulations on getting married. I’m so happy for you guys.”

“Everything is amazing. I’m so glad we picked you to help plan to wedding.” The blonde beamed at him and he was glad she was loving the event. Compared to his wedding, in which Levi let him take full control, Eren really wasn’t as familiar with Ymir’s or Krista’s tastes, so quite a bit of second guessing had been done on his part. The previous He had had the opportunity to plan another reception or two for other clients, but none were as important as those for people in his life.

After exchanging congratulations and catching up on each other’s lives, the rest of the wedding proceeded just as smoothly. Levi never strayed far from his side, and Eren could tell his mate was getting antsy after an hour or two. His mate was never good with public events, but there was likely another reason the alpha was getting impatient. Since Farlan had been born, this was the first time that they had actually left their son with someone else.

There was an open bar at the reception – Eren was a little envious of Krista in that regard; one of the many perks of being a company executive was having money – and there was no question that both he and Levi were undoubtedly going to imbibe. Although Levi might not get drunk, neither of them were going to take the risk of driving, which was why they had booked a room in the hotel. The wedding was being held late in the evening, so they had dropped the kids off with Erwin and Petra for the night and they were going to pick them up tomorrow.

In other words, it was just the two of them for the remainder of the day. Since the last two months preceding Farlan’s birth, they really hadn’t had sex. They tried to ease the dry spell with the occasional blowjob or fingering, but it was nothing like the intense lovemaking both of them craved. As much as he was happy for his friends, Eren was just as excited for finally being able to sleep with his husband again without the fear of being rudely interrupted by the baby monitor.

They danced a few times on the floor, but feeling his husband’s body so closely pressed up against his and smelling Levi’s delicious scent was too much. After saying their farewells, Eren found himself dragged willingly to their hotel room. He was just as anxious as his mate to reacquaint themselves with one another’s bodies.

Hands skimming down one another’s body, they rapidly pulled off each other’s jackets. When Eren felt Levi beginning to take control, he quickly pushed the shorter male off balance and backwards onto the bed. His husband landed on the mattress with a small ‘poof’ and leaned back, resting on his hands. Those silver eyes darkened as the alpha stared back at him. Eren licked his lips at the sight. Between his slightly undone tie and shirt, he could see those delectable collarbones sticking out.

“What are you planning Eren?”

“You’ll see.” He straddled Levi’s thighs and pushed the man so that the alpha was lying on the bed. Hands immediately came up and squeezed his ass.

“Remember our wedding night, Levi?”

“Hmm? Yeah.” Eren felt his mate’s hands grow bolder, kneading his clothed ass eagerly. He could tell his mate was distracted and not paying much attention to his words, considering how his ass was being groped. “What about it?”

“Well it’s my turn to return the favor.” An annoyed furrow showed up between Levi’s brows when Eren moved himself backwards and stood back up where the alpha couldn’t reach him.

“What are you doing? Get back here, brat.”

“No touching, Levi, and move back a bit. You wouldn’t let me touch you on our wedding night, so you’d better do the same.” Hands came to grab for him once more, but he slapped them away. Levi tried again, and the omega took another step back out of reach. After a little grumbling, his mate finally shuffled himself back into position on the bed and lay back. Eren rewarded him by hustling back to straddle his mate’s stomach. “See? That wasn’t so difficult, was it, _honey_?”

“Tch, brat.”

“Calm down, old man. You know I love you.” Placing his hands on Levi’s chiseled body, the omega leaned down slowly, sliding his hands forward, feeling the hard contours underneath the thin shirt. Sliding his tongue against the seam of Levi’s lips, the alpha obediently opened his mouth and he slid his tongue inside. Judging by how aggressively Levi’s mouth attacked his, Eren knew his mate was trying to restrain himself. Hands roamed down the alpha’s chest, undoing his tie and sliding it off.

Eren nimbly undid the buttons on his alpha’s shirt, lips lightly trailing behind. Reaching the bottom, the omega raised his head and grinned. Pulling Levi’s shirt open, he eyed the muscled expanse. Eren licked his lips at the sight of his husband’s toned body lying beneath him. Leaning back down, he showered a series of light nips along Levi’s neck before slowly moving down to nip at the flat disks on the alpha’s chest. Between them, the insistent bulge in his alpha’s pants pressed against his stomach telling him exactly what his mate was feeling.

Moving lower, Eren kissed the smooth, taut flesh of his alpha’s stomach. Tracing his mate’s abs with his tongue, he could taste the faint salty sheen of sweat coating Levi’s skin. It was so easy to leave marks on that pale skin. It had been a while since the last time they slept together, what with Farlan’s feeding and sleep schedule. The last few times were quickies and he wanted to enjoy it slow while they had time right now.

“At least take off your shirt, brat.” Levi tried to calm his breathing, but it was difficult with how erotic Eren looked and how his mate had begun cupping him through his pants.

“I’ll be happy to take my clothes off, but only if you ask nicely…” Hands undid his belt and buckle, followed by Eren pulling his zipper down with his teeth. The brat hurriedly pulled off his pants and he watched as the omega crawled back with a sparkle in his eyes. Levi could feel hot breath against his dick as his husband teased him. “C’mon, sweetheart, say _please_.”

“Fine. Please you shitty brat…”

“How could I refuse when my mate is asking so nicely?” There was a honeyed smile as Eren sat back. Levi raised himself on his elbows and watched as Eren slowly stripped himself down.

His husband knew just how to undress himself and make it looked like a smooth, practiced sexual act made to entice. Eren was fucking erotic licking his fingers as he ran his hands down his chest and over his own crotch. The alpha could smell the scent of his mate’s arousal deepen as Eren slowly pulled his pants off. The younger male’s leaking dick had made a damp patch on his boxers. Levi could see slick coating the omega’s thighs as Eren spread his legs and straddled him once more.

Hands ran down his body, dancing lightly over the small faded scars he had gotten from his time in the Underground, before moving on to his dick. There was a brazen green-eyed glance as Eren ran a finger along his ruddy length, before his mate leaned his head down.

“Your dick is so hard, Levi. It looks like it’s about to burst.”

“Shit!” It was killing Levi to lie still and watch his omega slowly explore his cock with his mouth while simultaneously fingering himself. He was throbbing with need to ram his dick into the omega who was playing coy and purposely avoiding taking in his entire length. Eren’s lips were shining with saliva and flushed red as he darted his tongue out to lap out at the precum. “Stop teasing me, Eren…”

“But isn’t that what you were doing to me on our wedding night?” Those blue-green eyes were sultry as Eren slowly kissed up and down his shaft. His omega looked like he was enjoying himself, tonguing and sucking on his sensitive member. The alpha felt a light sting as his mate delicately ran his teeth to nip at his balls, before sucking them into the heat of his mouth.

“Fuck! Eren…”

“What?” The wicked grin dancing on his husband’s mouth had to be illegal. Eren shot a lopsided smile at him, before returning to tease his cock with his tongue. Levi groaned as his omega had moved back to slowly suck his cock. He thought he heard a small cough as the omega swallowed him whole.

“Fuck, you okay?” The last thing Levi wanted for his for his mate to choke on his dick. His last blowjob had been before Farlan was born, so it had been quite a few months since then. There was a quick nod and he felt his cock slip further into his mate’s mouth as Eren skillfully deepthroated him before moving back out to suck on and playfully lick his head.

Levi could see his dick slick with saliva, glistening as his mate continued to tease him. The omega had changed tactics and began peppering open mouthed kisses along his length, slurping up any excess wetness in the process. He had never seen anything more erotic, given how his mate seemed hell-bent on worshipping his cock with his mouth and hands. As much as Levi was inclined to enjoy the sight and feel of his mate between his legs, Eren had better do something soon otherwise he was going to self-combust, if he had anything to say about it.

“Hurry up you shit…”

“But don’t you like this, Levi?” It had been so long since Eren had been able to enjoy sex with his husband. There were a few quickies here and there, but they hadn’t had enough time for anything as thorough as this type of slow teasing or the intense love making he craved. The sight, scent, and taste of Levi’s cock were so arousing. “Mmm… It’s so hard and hot. I can’t wait to have it inside me.”

“Eren…”

His index and thumb barely touched as he pumped that wide girth. Even after all this time, he was amazed at how well-endowed Levi was. And at the alpha’s self-control. Levi’s fists were clenched tightly at his sides, straining against the will to move. Eren wouldn’t have minded if his husband thrust into his throat. Levi’s guttural groans and heavy breathing sounded throughout the room, telling him just how close his husband was.

Releasing the alpha’s member with a small pop, Eren sat back up and straddled his mate. It had been far too long and by now he couldn’t wait a second longer. Although he had fingered himself open, there was bound to be a little stretch and slight given Levi’s size, but the omega didn’t care. Silvery grey eyes watched him as he raised himself on his knees, aligning the blunt tip against his entrance.

“Uhnn… Levi… I love you,” Eren felt himself grow even wetter as the familiar feel of his husband’s length pressed into him. There was a slight stretch, but that was overshadowed by the trembling anticipation he felt as the alpha’s member entered him inch by inch.

“Love you too – F-f-fuck!” The moment he felt his length being swallowed up by his mate, Levi felt like his dick was going to burst. It was killing him to wait any longer. Grabbing Eren’s hips, he thrust the rest of his member up into that tight heat.

“Le – ah! – vi!” Panting slightly as he was impaled on the entirety of Levi’s shaft, Eren breathed heavily, resting his hands on his mate’s chest to calm himself down. The alpha’s girth stretched him out sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body. Slowly getting back up to his knees, he felt himself being filled anew as he swiftly sat back down on Levi’s thick member. “Hnn… s-so big… nghhh… Levi…”

“You’re so fucking tight and sensitive Eren.” Levi rolled his hips, nudging his length further inside that tight cavern. He didn’t know if it was his imagination, but his omega felt tighter than usual. The alpha couldn’t get enough of that hot flesh sucking him in. And the sight of his mate, naked with his dick leaking, and riding his cock with reckless abandon made the alpha’s cock throb even harder.

“Hnnnghh… Le-Levi! Ah! Ye-yes…!”

Caressing his mate’s cheek, Levi pulled his lover closer and watched those bright eyes and cheeks flush with arousal as Eren continued to bounce himself on his cock. There was a desirous, needy look on his omega’s face. Thrusting his hips forward, he could feel Eren’s hole clench around him as his mate shuddered.

“Ah! Ye-yes! R-right there…! Ah! M-more…!”

It had been much too long since they had done it that Eren couldn’t refrain himself from keening in pleasure. Just the taste of his husband’s cock had turned him on, but having it inside him like this was a hundredfold more arousing. Streaks of bliss filled him from fingertips to toes as his tongue entwined with Levi’s. The alpha’s hands had wrapped around his hips, lightly guiding him up and down as he moved his hips.

“Mnn… uhnn… ah!”

Grasping onto the headboard, Eren couldn’t keep himself upright as he leaned down to kiss his mate. Although it was a bit more awkward to move in this new angle, Levi somehow managed to find enough leverage to continue thrusting into him. His dick throbbed with need, rubbing between their bodies and Eren could feel the coiling pressure build up. The rhythmic slamming of Levi’s cock inside him was too much. It wouldn’t be long before he came. His mind was an incoherent mess of desire. Strangled moans erupted as Levi pressed more intimately inside him, filling every inch and crevasse inside him with heat.

Unable to hold himself back much longer, Eren came, hips stuttering and moaning into his mate’s mouth. A wave of euphoria crashed over him, lights dancing in his eyes, sheer ecstasy rushing through his head as he shuddered. He was aware of Levi doing the same, as his mate’s hot seed gushed into him.

“Hah… Levi… hah…” Eren breathed heavily, collapsing against his husband’s torso, trying to regain his breath after a satisfying round of sex. “That was amazing.”

“Fuck yeah…” Levi hummed a sound of acknowledgement.

Resting against his husband’s body, Eren’s limbs were limp with pleasure, feeling the knot trapping them intimately together. It had been quite some time and he had almost forgotten how amazingly good sex with his alpha felt like. They had only skimmed the surface and the omega knew there was definitely more where that came from. Shifting slightly, his nipples rubbed against Levi’s chest shooting a jolt of discomfort through him.

“Ugh.”

“What’s wrong Eren?”

“Nothing.” He rubbed his chest, wishing that the painful sensation of heavy fullness would go away. Judging from the clock, this was around the time for Farlan’s evening feeding, after which he’d put the infant to bed. Unfortunately, he hadn’t fed his son since noon and there was now an uncomfortable buildup.

“Is it your chest?” One of Levi’s hands came up to gently fondle and squeeze his chest and the omega let out a whimper at the sensation. Eren could see his alpha sporting a wicked grin when Levi looked back at him. “Heh. I see now…”

“Nhnnn… See what?”

“I’ll make you feel good soon, Eren.” There was something milky white coating Levi’s hand before the alpha licked it off. Looking down at his chest where they were still bloated and begging to be relieved, he could see traces of milk seeping out from one distended nipple. Before Eren could stop the older male, his mate positioned them so that he was straddling and sitting in the Levi’s lap before the alpha lowered his head and began to lave at his sensitive peaks.

“N-no… stop it Levi!” Eren wanted to move, but it was impossible with that knot wedged deep inside him and those arms holding him tightly. All he could do was squirm and try to push that hard wall of muscle away, but it didn’t work. His arms and legs were trapped and Levi had latched onto him tightly.

“Mmm… so sweet and creamy. It’s no wonder Farlan likes sucking your nipples so much.” There was a light nibble before he felt lips capture the distended nub once more. “I’m almost jealous. Have you ever tasted it before?”

“Uhnn…it feels weird. Stop it!”

Compared to the sucking sensation when he was feeding Farlan, Levi’s motions had clear sexual undertones with the way he flicked his tongue over them and played with the neglected one with his hands. Having his husband’s member inside him didn’t help either. His body felt strange with all the mixed signals Eren was receiving. Part of him was feeling less bloated after Levi had begun this embarrassing torture, while the other part of him was getting aroused from it.

“Stop making excuses, Eren. Your body is saying otherwise. Each time I suck on them, your ass tightens around me.” As if to underscore the point, Levi gently rolled his hips. The alpha’s knot was already very snug, causing a jolt of fire to shoot through him at the additional movement.

“Hnn… Levi…”

“And look at these puffy nipples. They’re just begging for attention.” Levi lightly nibbled the rosy tip, careful not to hurt his husband, before sucking on the distended end. A burst of sweet warm richness flooded his mouth and he savored the taste. It wasn’t like he had a fetish. It was more because he knew it was coming from his mate and pleasured Eren as well. The aroused whimpers coming from his omega told him all he needed to know about how the younger male felt, even if Eren denied the fact.

If it weren’t for his knot, he would have loved to thrust deeper into Eren’s hot tight cavern. It felt like the omega was melting around him, and the twitches running along his dick felt amazing. Since he couldn’t, Levi instead contented himself with continuing to suck on his husband’s pebbled flesh.

 

“Hmph.” Eren turned and faced away from Levi, shielding his sensitive chest from prying hands and eyes. Muscled arms wrapped around him pulling him tighter next to his husband’s naked body. He squirmed a little trying to adjust himself to be more comfortable fitted against Levi. Down below, the alpha wrapped his hand around Eren’s, tracing his wedding ring. As frustrated as he was with the older male, Eren wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to snuggle with his mate; it was difficult to fall asleep without the presence of his dark-haired alpha.

“I’m sorry, love. I was just trying to help you feel better.”

There was a gentle kiss against the back of his neck and Eren’s irritation at being so recklessly teased lessened mildly. That didn’t mean the man was entirely forgiven yet. The omega could still feel the tingles from where his mate had sucked and nibbled on him with such utter abandon. It was so embarrassing to think of how strangely arousing it was to lactate and have Levi drink from him.

Refusing to answer, Eren merely closed his eyes and wished it were all a dream. Even though he had never seen Levi drunk, the omega couldn’t help but place his hope in that infinitesimally tiny chance that maybe his mate would forget all about their most recent escapade when the morning came. Worn out from the festivities, Eren was quickly lulled to sleep from the calming touch of Levi rubbing circles on his arm.


	58. Mommy mine! [Parenthood 9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 9]**
> 
> The Ackerman brood becomes slightly possessive over Eren. =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluffity fluff. Well it's about 75% fluff I'd say. The rest of the 25% is a little more world-building. Yay! ...And I know fluffity isn't a word, but it felt like it fit. 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> * * *

“Daddy, is it weird that mommy is a boy? All the other kids have a girl mommy…”

Levi held back a snort. Technically his daughter was the reason why Eren was addressed the way he was, but she didn’t know that. Carla was too young to remember the first utterance of ‘mama’ she had made way back when Eren had been visiting his office. Suddenly switching to addressing Eren as ‘papa’ or ‘daddy’ had come up once or twice, but in the end, they figured it was easier for the kids to keep the traditional titles for now. If they grew up and wanted to change what they called their parents that was their decision.

However, whatever the reason might have been, Carla had a valid point in being curious. There were more gay couples than there were male alpha-omega mates, but even then the proportions weren’t high. Only about two to three percent of the population self-identified as preferring the same sex, and coupled with the low rate of male omegas to begin with, despite the slightly higher percentage of self-identifying gay omegas, it was no wonder that married couples with biological children like him and Eren were few and far between. It was about the same rate as same-sex female couples with children.

There were still conservative bigots that did not approve of two males, or females for that matter, having children. Those zealots found it especially unnatural for a male to conceive and bear children regardless of all the scientific evidence pointing to the fact it was mere biology at play. The bigotry came in varying shades of grey. Some repudiated the entire thing, whereas others were fine with same-sex marriage, but not children. Legally, nothing could be done towards either the children or the couple themselves, but that didn’t stop some extremists.

Trost was a liberal city and with his and Eren’s self-defense training, Levi didn’t feel safety was problem, but in smaller towns or more right-wing, homophobic towns and cities, hate crimes ran rampant. In some places there were underground churches and groups, similar to the white supremacist Ku Klux Klan, that spoke ill of same-sex couples and the immoral acts committed by them. Children from said alpha-omega couplings were considered the spawn of Satan and were to be exterminated whenever possible. Thankfully, these groups had been mostly wiped out over time as the world became more accepting of same-sex couples altogether, but that did not mean they didn’t exist. Hate crimes towards said populations were outlawed, but they still flourished in areas where corruption and bad policing existed. However, living in an accepting city like Trost did not automatically mean that those types of people did not exist.

The alpha had dealt with a few people who expressed antipathy towards homosexuals, even being on the butt end of those slurs before. Knowing that things like that still happened hadn’t entirely surprised him. Kenny, if that bastard was still around, would have been in that camp. Thankfully, he was buried six feet under. None of his or Eren’s friends shared those views, and if they had, Levi would have some words for that individual.

All of these issues, including the fact that a sliver of the population did not approve of relationships such as the one he had with Eren, were things Levi had never expected talking about to his children until they were older. They knew it would eventually come out, since both of them were males, and knowing was better than not knowing, but it was like explaining sex to a child. Birds and bees and whatnot didn’t really help in this case. Compared to an adult or even a teenager, the gulf in their maturity and knowledge was huge.

It wasn’t until one neared the end of their elementary schooling or entered middle school, namely when puberty begun, that the issue of presenting as an alpha, beta, or omega, came up. Before that, unless they learned it elsewhere, kids were not taught about the intricacies of sexuality or reproduction.

Levi knew his daughters were curious, having inherited it from Eren, and the alpha hoped they wouldn’t ask any further. Isabel, given how well she got along with Hange, might bring it up to the four-eyed freak the next time they met, but that was beyond his control. The two of them got along a bit too well for his taste. Levi only hoped that whatever answer the maniac might give in such a situation, it wouldn’t scar his daughter. He wished his mate was here to help explain things like this; Eren was much better at answering these kinds of questions than he was, but his husband was currently involved in meeting with a couple to plan a wedding.

Since their own wedding, the brat had become more and more enamored with the whole marriage scene. Levi didn’t get the fascination Eren had with it. In his mind, marriage was just a legal contract between two people, a way to let the world know who one was bound to, with the wedding being a manifestation of the contract being signed. It was supposed to be a private affair, but between celebrity weddings and blatant consumerist marketing, the industry was booming.

The dark-haired man supposed it was good for private consultations such as the one Eren started, but money wasn’t a concern and the larger problem was that it left him having to answer questions from his youngest daughter, who was four and brimming with curiosity.

“No, it’s not. Do you think it’s weird?” Mentally, Levi made a note to discuss children’s karate classes with Eren, just in case there were any cases of bullying. They had selected one of the best daycares and carefully vetted the staff, but there was no telling what other children would say or do. Isabel was fairly headstrong and would fight back if provoked, and Carla would get sucked in. Regardless of what the outcome was, he didn’t want to see any of his children hurt. Knowing how to protect themselves was a necessity at the very least.

“Nope. I love daddy and mommy! Mommy is the prettiest mommy there is!” His daughter beamed at him and Levi smiled back. Eren definitely was the prettiest mother, even if he was a male, always humming and whistling with his beaming smile.

“Tell him that when we get home, okay, princess?” He ruffled her dark locks affectionately. “Now hurry up and put on your shoes.”

“Okay!” There was a happy smile as she sat down and began forcing her tiny feet into the small pink and white shoes.

Looking around, Levi couldn’t see his other daughter. It was not surprising that Carla had come out earlier than her older sister. Normally Isabel liked to stick around and play with the other kids at the afterschool care after he arrived to pick them up. It wasn’t a problem, but Levi hated waiting and they were already running late for their afterschool ballet class.

“Do you know where your sister is?”

“Daddy, daddy!”

Before Carla could respond, Levi felt his eldest daughter tackle him from the side as a greeting hug. As much as he loved his daughter, she was gaining too many of Hange’s habits. Swinging her up in a circle, he there was an excited laugh as she hugged him back. Making sure both his daughters had everything, he only hoped Eren was home earlier than he had been yesterday. It was tiring looking after their daughters who always seemed to bursting at the seams with energy.

 

* * *

  

“No sliding down the stairs like that Izzy!”

Eren knew his eldest daughter always tried strange things after all her time spent with Hange. She was currently sitting at the top of the stairs, trying to get some footing on the edge, hands clutched on the handrail. Knowing the layout of Hange’s house, he was worried she was going to replicate something like sliding down the stairs. The omega distinctly remembered going to the scientist’s house to pick up his daughters once, only to find them and Hange sitting in a pillowed cardboard box, sliding down the stairs. Thankfully nothing had happened, but Eren had almost had a heart attack seeing them like that, and Levi had nearly murdered the beta.

“But mommy… I’m booored.” Isabel pouted, leaning forwards, grasping onto the handrails.

“Why don’t we watch a movie then?”

“What movie?”

“Why don’t you and Carla decide? I’ll get the popcorn ready.”

“Yay! Movie!” The suggestion seemed to brighten her mood as she scurried down the rest of the stairs and made a beeline for the living room. Another pair of feet echoed right behind Isabel’s as his daughters raced to pick a movie out. “Izzy! It’s my turn to pick!”

 

“Mommy’s so pretty and nice. Just like Anna.” Isabel cooed at him. The omega was snuggled up on the sofa with both his daughters after they finished watching a rerun of _Frozen_. It was both his daughters’ favorite film and they had watched it on Blue-Ray at least once, if not twice a month. Before Eren could respond, his younger daughter leaned over to look at her sister.

“But Elsa’s the pretty one.”

“Elsa’s pretty, but she’s mean. Like daddy.” There was a frown on Isabel’s mouth. Her pale green eyes flared with irritation, waving her hanging legs around. “He never calls me princess and always calls me names like brat or twerp! I like mommy better.”

Isabel hugged his arm tightly, and Eren shook his head fondly. This was all Levi’s fault. His partner’s penchant for shit jokes and being too straightforward naturally transitioned into equally unsubtle comments and criticisms. It wasn’t a problem after a person got used to it, but children or those meeting the man for the first time would easily think differently. It had taken him years to hone the ability to read his husband, and even then, his ability to do so was not fail-proof.

Eren knew that Levi didn’t favor either of his daughters unless one of them didn’t do their chores or misbehaved. Calling Isabel a ‘brat’ was just as much a sign of affection as was calling Carla ‘princess,’ but his daughter didn’t see it that way. The initial cause had stemmed from last Halloween when Carla had dressed up as a Disney princess and Isabel had dressed up as a witch. His husband still called him ‘brat’ with additional expletives all the time and Eren had gotten used to it. If anything, it was an endearment, rather than criticism.

“Daddy’s not mean! It’s just because you don’t clean up your room, Izzy.” Despite how many years had passed, hearing Carla’s mature statement immediately reminded him of his own mother. As a child he had been quite forgetful when it came to chores, forsaking them to play with Armin and Mikasa instead. And like clockwork, each and every time he was found out and scolded by his mother.

“Yes he is! Remember when he said ‘Izzy you have to finish your dinner before you can go play with Captain?’ I already finished dinner by then.” The pigtailed girl crossed her arms rebelliously, dangling her feet off the sofa. She was so much like him in some regards. Stubborn, hardheaded, and unwilling to give into reason. As a child, Eren used to skip doing homework to play with Armin and Mikasa all the time. Or leave bits of carrot and celery on his dinner plate since he hated eating them. His mother used to berate him for doing so, but he’d do the same thing over and over again. There had been no stopping him back in the day.

“Your father was right to tell you that Isabel.” Eren nudged his annoyed older daughter, repeating the same words that the late Carla Yeager used to tell him. Despite her tone, he knew Isabel adored her father. There were many times their daughter would beg Levi to read her bedtime stories or have tea time with her dolls; of course, no real black tea was served, just iced tea, but it was only a matter of time before one of their kids picked up on that particular habit. Levi was also better than him at braiding and tying ponytails, like the two that his daughters were each sporting at the moment, and sometimes even insisted that their daddy do it for them. Isabel was just really bad at expressing herself and acting like a child with her attitude. “Eating dinner is really important, so you can grow strong and tall. You have enough time to play with Captain after you’re done your school work.”

“But…”

“You know very well that he’s right, Izzy.”

“But mommy says that about everything about daddy!” Isabel was on the cusp of throwing a tantrum. Eren could see the sparks of simmering anger in her eyes, so much like his own stubbornness. It was endearing, but calming her down was sometimes a headache. Levi was better at that than him, able to keep his neutral expression when their daughter was yelling. The lack of response from the male or even the cold fury generally calmed things down quickly.

“No I don't.” Eren retorted immediately, though the moment he said it, he began fervently wondering if that was actually the case. Levi _was_ good at many things, but there definitely were areas that his husband was lacking in. Like tolerance for things being dirty or the ability to tell a joke. When it came to disciplining their children, however, they generally tried to stay on the same page to avoid any disputes. That didn’t always work, but at least they tried.

“Liar! Mommy's lying! You always say daddy is good at this and that!”

“Isabel Hope Ackerman, what did we say about yelling?” This time his voice brooked no tolerance. It was a tactic his mother had used. Whenever Eren called any of his kids by their full names, they knew he was being serious. Levi had adopted the trick too, but most times the alpha didn’t need to use it; his stern demeanor and tongue could cut ice when his husband wanted.

“But–”

Before either of them could continue the conversation, the sound of the garage door opening echoed through the house. The previous venom in Isabel’s words vanished as Eren watched as his daughters bounced off the sofa and hurried to the door.

“Daddy!” Both of his daughters bolted from the sofa, rushing towards the garage door. A minute later, his husband stepped in holding their one year old son in his arms. Within moments they were hugging their father, before Levi had even taken off his shoes and trying to drag him inside. “Daddy! Daddy! We watched Frozen!”

“How’d the checkup go?” Freeing the dark-haired male from their daughter’s clutches, Levi shot him a grateful look as he took his shoes and then Farlan’s shoes off before the floor could get messed up.

“Fine, but you should stop giving him so much candy. The dentist says Farlan might have a cavity if he doesn’t cut back.”

“But Levi…” Eren whined. They had been having this circuitous argument for months now. It had never gone anywhere, merely since he was too stubborn to give it up and Levi let him get away with it.

“Tch, it’s better than Farlan having a hole in his tooth. Or any of the kids for that matter.”

“So mean, Levi. It’s just candy.” He had never gotten a cavity despite his sugar intake, so the thought hadn’t really occurred to the omega. It wasn’t like he just gave their kids free reign over sugar either. All the candy and other sugary treats were stored in one of the top kitchen cabinets, which was inaccessible to anyone but an adult, but Eren admitted that he _was_ more liberal when it came to doling it out.

“You see, Carla? Even mommy says daddy is mean!” Isabel grabbed his pant legs and looked up at him with those silvery green eyes. “When I grow up, can I marry you, mommy?”

“Then I get to marry daddy!” Carla tugged on her twin sister’s arm.

“Yup! We can share. I get mommy, you get daddy.”

Eren blinked at the sudden camaraderie between his daughters, splitting their parents evenly between themselves. He exchanged looks with his husband whose eyebrows were arched up, as if asking him for clarification towards what was happening.

“No! Mine!” Farlan joined the squabble and waved his arms frantically in the air for Eren. “Mama mine!”

Picking up his squirming son from his husband’s clutches and placing him on the ground, Isabel and Farlan immediately began bickering with each other. It was all childish nonsense and would never happen, but it was still an amusing sight, seeing them argue over Levi and him. Kids often said things like marrying their parents or best friends when they were young.

“Mine!”

“No, mommy’s my princess!”

Eren smiled at the adorable sight in front of his eyes. Squatting down to be face-to-face with his kids, the brunette was immediately swarmed by pairs of hands reaching for him and trying to hug him.

Glancing upwards at his mate who chose to stay out of the conflict, he couldn’t decide whether Levi’s new expression meant he was irritated or amused. There was a small twitch of those dark brows as he stared at their children grasping at the omega.

“No fighting you two.” Patting Isabel and Farlan on the head, Eren gently admonished them for fighting.  “I can’t marry either of you, since I already have daddy. When you guys grow up, you’ll meet someone you love like how mommy and daddy love each other.”

“But isn’t daddy hurting mommy? Last week after daddy picks us up from Auntie Mika’s, daddy is happy and mommy walks funny.” Isabel shot an angry scowl at Levi, who had the faintest trace of an amused smirk on his face.

Two faint spots of pink appeared on his face and Eren desperately tried to hide his embarrassment. Levi had gone out of town for another short trip last week and had returned early since he was due to go into heat any time soon. Both of them were also a little overly eager to make love after the short abstinence period, and things had gotten fairly intense. After the incident, Eren had sported faint bruises and aches for at least the better part of the week, but the sex had been amazing. Of course, Levi had similar pink scratches on his back and both of them had numerous love bites. He had tried to act as normal as possible, but it was difficult with how tired and achy he felt. He certainly had not expected his daughter to pick up on it.

To make matters even more extreme, his heat started that evening. Levi had somehow kept his head on straight and managed to wrangle the kids to school while he was asleep and had Hange pick them up later. However, that meant Eren was alone with his husband for the rest of the time. Midway during sex while he was knotted, Levi had resurrected the brilliant idea of attempting to make him climax from his nipples alone. Thinking about it at the time was embarrassing enough, but actually _having_ one had been even moreso. Eren cried foul, since Levi took advantage of the fact that his body was always more sensitive during his heats and pregnancy.

“Don’t worry, Izzy, I wasn’t hurting him.” There was a feral smirk on Levi’s face as he wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and pulled him up. “Isn’t that right, Eren?”

The omega shook his head. His husband wasn’t playing fair, using that deep bedroom voice that always sent tremors down his spine and made heat pool in his gut. It reminded him of that night, and all the other days and nights they had spent wrapped up in each other. As always, he was thoroughly pleasured out by the end of his heats. Even the nipple orgasm, as shameful as it had been, was amazing. It was no wonder he couldn’t walk right.

There must have been something that showed on his face as Levi pulled him in for a kiss. Immediately, shrieks of ‘ewww… kissy!’ came from their daughters as they scampered away. Farlan stood there a bit longer, confused, before stumbling after his sisters, yelling nonsense.

Breaking apart, Eren berated his husband for the display. “Levi, I can’t believe you did that in front of the kids!”

“You know you love it when I do that, brat.” Levi cocked his eyebrow watching as his mate flushed prettily from embarrassment.

Eren didn’t mind kissing the older male; it was quite the opposite in fact, but the omega was just worried about setting a good example for their children. The last thing he wanted was for his precious babies to go around kissing people without understanding what a kiss meant. Making sure the young ones were safely out of sight, he looked back at his alpha, forcing Levi’s head up.

“Just shut up and kiss me, old man.” Craning his head back down, Eren crashed his lips into his mate, intent on indulging in the taste of the alpha. There was no argument there, as arms wrapped around him.


	59. A Day with the Ackermans [Parenthood 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 10]**
> 
> Levi and Eren bring their kids and Mikasa to the aquarium. How could one possibly get dirty when bringing some brats to see some fish? Wrong. Also known as... Levi vs. Dolphin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably among the top fluff chapters IMO that I've written, and tied for first within this arc with the last chapter of the arc (Ch 64).
> 
> Happy reading! Comments, kudos, and other things are welcome as always!
> 
> * * *

“Twick or tweet, Aunnie Mika!”

Eren mouthed ‘later’ to Mikasa who raised an eyebrow at the strange demand. It was springtime and definitely not Halloween. Even then, Farlan was dressed up in a brown hoodie with bear ears on top, almost as if he were dressed up for trick or treating. Although they had dressed their son up for trick or treating as an adorable pumpkin half a year ago, the youngest Ackerman was barely able to stand up back then, let alone remember any of it. Earlier that week, Isabel had asked why every day couldn’t be Halloween, mentioning all the free candy given out during the special day. Naturally, his son took it in stride and began asking everyone he knew to give him candy.

“Thanks for agreeing to come with us, ‘Kas. Sorry about the last minute notice. Isabel was insisting on inviting you and Levi’s busy wrangling them as we speak.” It had been difficult to get them to agree to stay in the car, but both he and Levi knew that if they let them out, it would be a much longer wait before they got to the aquarium. His daughters had been adamant that Mikasa come with them, since she was more fun than their daddy and mommy. Isabel was especially interested in all the fun stories of her aunt’s fencing adventures. But that was the way with kids. They always loved their relatives more since there were less rules and regulations in place.

“It’s fine, Eren. It’ll be fun. I haven’t seen them in forever. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine. A bit busy. Stop moving Farlan.” He admonished the struggling toddler who kept reaching out to his aunt. Mikasa sent them a lopsided grin before taking on the energetic bundle. Farlan happily hugged his aunt as Eren handed him over, grabbing her strands of black hair and nuzzling them. Shaking his head apologetically, the omega sighed. His son didn’t seem to care much about the hassle he made and beamed up at his aunt.

“Twick or tweet, Aunnie!”

“Farlan, what did daddy and mommy say? It’s not Halloween, so Auntie Mika doesn’t have candy.”

“No!” Farlan struggled in his aunt’s arms; those grey eyes glared defiantly at Eren for a moment before beaming back up at his aunt. “Twick or tweet, Aunnie Mika!”

“It’s okay, Eren.” Mikasa slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out a lollipop. “Here you go, honey. One of the kids I train gave this to me earlier.”

“Candy!” The toddler grabbed onto it and smiled happily at his aunt. With the Ackerman jet black hair and grey eyes, Mikasa and Farlan could probably pass as mother and son.

“What do you say, Farlan?”

“Fank you, Aunnie Mika!”

Eren saw the soft smile on his cousin-in-law’s face as she unwrapped and handed her nephew the lollipop. Although Farlan had Levi’s coloring, Mikasa had a soft spot for all their children. Like with Levi, it didn’t always show on her face, but whenever there was time in her training schedule, she would try and take time to spend with the kids. She turned back to him now that Farlan was placated and happily licking his sugary treat.

“So how are you, Mikasa?”

“Busy, but you know how it is with training. What about you?”

“I’m fine. Things are a little less crazy now that Levi and I have talked things over.” His cousin-in-law had known about the stress he was going through, but unable to help since she was running a bootcamp a few states north of them. It was probably for the best, since he had needed to work things out with Levi.

“Tch, that midget cousin of mine better not be making you do all the work.” She looked up at him, grey eyes flickering back to the driveway. “He is coming right?”

“Don’t worry, we’re fine, ‘Kas.” It had been a contentious few weeks a couple of months back, but things had calmed down now. Levi had managed to work something with his schedule and they had decided to drop some of Carla and Isabel’s afterschool activities. It wasn’t all that easy, but they made do with their hectic lives. Eren was glad his husband never asked him to quit his job. Levi knew just how rewarding he found it and was very supportive of him throughout. “And yes, Levi’s coming. He’s watching over Carla and Isabel right now.”

“Good.”

“So how are things with you and Daniel?” Eren figured it was best if they steered the topic away from the arguments he had been having with his husband.

“They’re fine. You know how it is.”

Nodding, the omega really didn’t have any experience to compare to his childhood friend’s current boyfriend who worked in finance and was constantly working late hours. Levi liked to joke that the omega was Mikasa’s boytoy given their alpha-omega status. It obviously irked Mikasa and Eren had had to step in before things got too serious between his husband and childhood friend. Not everyone was used to his mate’s crude sense of humor.

After grabbing her things, Eren made his way back to the SUV with Farlan in tow where Levi was trying to placate their energetic daughters. Mikasa was driving her own vehicle, since there wasn’t any space with all three Ackerman children strapped up in the back.

“Mommy… why does Farlan have a lollipop?” Carla furrowed her brow glancing at her brother who was happily sucking on the grape flavored candy as Eren buckled his son into the car seat. Thankfully, Levi saved him from having to answer why their brother had a lollipop.

“If you don’t buckle your seatbelts, brats, we won’t be going to the aquarium.”

The drive was fairly uneventful, aside from the excited rants that their daughters were going on. Eren could tell that Levi was getting a mild headache from the way his eyebrow twitched behind those sunglasses, but that was the nature of things when one had two precocious children who loved talking.

The moment they opened the backdoor, Isabel and Carla rushed out, delighted to see their aunt. Mikasa had just returned from an international fencing tournament, placing as the runner up in the epee competition. Being the only outside family member and main female figure in the girls’ lives, they had naturally grown attached to his childhood friend.

“Auntie Mika!”

“Auntie Mika!”

Eren chuckled at the antics of his daughters as they began hounding Mikasa with questions about her tournament. They had active imaginations and were forever causing Levi and him to lose sleep over things that could go wrong, but Mikasa seemed to take it in stride, telling them stories of her trip abroad. Slamming the trunk shut, Levi pulled out the stroller and set it up. Farlan could technically walk by now, but there was no telling whether a full day of adventure would wear the tyke out or not.

“Oi, brats. Do you want to go see the fish or not?”

 

“Many many fishy!” Unable to hold still any longer, Eren set his son down onto the walkway, where the young Ackerman immediately dashed over to the nearest display and began pointing at random things in the tank. Carla joined them, Isabel hanging back to talk with Mikasa, but was not as exuberant in expressing her amazement over the fish as Farlan was.

“Mommy, daddy, eat fishies?” Their son looked curiously back them, his bright grey eyes shining with interest.

A loud guffaw erupted from Levi, which attracted even more attention than the question posed by their son. Some of the nearby parents and kids looked at Farlan in horror as the concept of eating the creatures in the fish tank was utterly alien to them. Mikasa sent his husband a dirty look and Eren hid a small smile himself.

“No Farlan, we can’t eat the fishes in the tank. They’re for watching, not eating. If we eat them, we won’t be able to see the pretty fishes anymore, right?” Ruffling his adorable son’s hair, he could see the small frown of disappointment as Farlan looked at the fishes despondently.

“Okay...”

“Look Farlan, there’s a rainbow fish. And there’s another one chasing it.” Eren pointed at the glass, distracting his son from thoughts of food. They had had fish fingers shaped as fish for dinner last night, which might have been why Farlan brought up the question of eating them. Several months ago, the daycare had a visit from a petting zoo which included fluffy bunnies and yellow chicks. Unfortunately, they had roast chicken for dinner that night and Carla had been mildly traumatized and cried over the poor bird. There was no telling whether that would be the case this time, but it was better to be safe than sorry. His younger daughter had forgotten about it the next day, but dinner had been stressful to say the least.

“Where, where? Mommy! Where?”

“There, see?” Thankfully, the youngest Ackerman was fairly easily distracted and all thoughts of eating fish vanished as the toddler turned back for help spotting the multi-colored fish. The omega lifted his son up and Farlan eagerly pressed his hands against the glass, face smushed up against the cold surface, leaving his handprints all over. Eren pointed at the tank, his finger trailing after the bright yellow butterfly fish with a black dot near its tail. “Follow the big black dot.”

He heard his daughters call out from behind him and looked back to see Levi chasing after them. Mikasa was off to the side keeping an eye on everyone and the stroller.

 

“Izzy, Izzy! Look penguins!”

Shooting a backwards glance at Eren who was still entertaining Farlan with the fish, Levi followed closely behind as Carla dragged her sister up to the rapidly forming crowd. One of the staff members had brought out two penguins for petting purposes and it was now waddling on the ground. The sleek black and white animal wasn’t making a sound, its head swiveling side to side, beady eyes looking at the human beings. In the background, one could see where the rest of the black and white aquatic birds were making their rounds in the water.

“Umm… Can we pet them, daddy?”

Carla looked at him, her eyes shining with excitement yet somehow holding back, knowing full well his stringent policies on touching wild animals. His younger daughter had spent the whole week reading up on aquatic animals ever since it was known they were going to the aquarium and was currently obsessed with turtles and penguins. Having the chance to pet one would be like a dream come true for Carla.

“Go ahead.” Levi nodded, pulling out his phone to take a photo for posterity. Eren would whine if he didn’t. The alpha figured that the bird was at least cleaner than some of the animals in zoos, given that it had been in the water only minutes before. The water it swam in likely had some weird ass bacteria or plankton or whatever the fuck, but at least penguins didn’t sport any fur. The last thing the alpha wanted was fleas or dust since that could get everywhere easily. He would just have to make sure that his girls did a good job of washing their hands after petting those creatures.

He watched as his baby girl took a few small steps towards the aquatic bird – Isabel was already petting it – before crouching down and giving it a timid pat on the head. When it didn’t attack or do anything, she did again, this time for a little longer. A delighted smile lit up his daughter’s face as she slowly ran her stroke down the animal’s head. When they came back, both Isabel and Carla were grinning, bursting with excitement.

“Are penguins always that small?”

“Daddy! It was soft!”

“It’s so cute, daddy!”

The cacophony of his twin daughters assailed his ears, and Levi grimaced from how hyperactive they were. He could barely keep up with the lightning fast barrage of questions. Eren must have been talented to be able to do so. A pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked down to see his younger daughter hug him tightly.

“Thank you daddy!” Carla beamed happily at him with those blue-green eyes, and Levi cringed internally at the thought of having penguin smell-infested shit on his clothing, but didn’t break away from the embrace. He should have expected something like this might happen. When they had first made plans to go to the aquarium, he thought it would be better than the zoo since all the aquarium animals were behind glass windows, while in a zoo it was dusty and smelled like shit. But now he was beginning to regret his idea a little. At least the kids seemed happy as he walked them back over to Eren and Mikasa, where Farlan was continuing to chase after fish in the tanks.

“Tch, you’re welcome. Now let’s go wash your hands.”

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, brat.” Eren smiled as Levi thrust a napkin towards their oldest daughter who was insisting on going and seeing the dolphin show. Carla wanted to go see the turtles, which were on the opposite side of the aquarium and Farlan wanted to go see more fishes. In fact, their son wanted to go and see the fishes again and thank them for the food; or at least that’s what Eren thought Farlan meant when the smallest Ackerman had said ‘yummy fishy, fank fishes.’

His son was currently teething and wasn’t quite used to talking with them, causing him to lisp slightly when speaking. Eren thought it was adorable, but then again, each and every one of his precious babies was adorable in their own ways. Isabel loved running around and going down to play in the ravine, Carla was the one who loved reading and animals, while Farlan was just a bundle of fun. They were all his precocious babies and the omega couldn’t imagine being without them.

“I wanna go see the dolphin show. Can we, daddy?”

“But you said we’d go see the turtles.” Carla butted in, hands still holding onto the spoon currently dug into her ice cream sundae. Isabel had devoured hers in minutes, more excited to see the dolphins than enjoy her dessert.

“Fishy fishy!” Farlan chimed in at the end, waving his dangling feet in the air.

It was a good thing there were three adults and three kids. Isabel really wanted to spend more time with her aunt, but she also wanted to go see the dolphin show. In the end, Mikasa had agreed to take Carla off to see the turtles after some intense discussion and Levi was bringing Isabel to the dolphin show he had promised to bring her to. They left shortly before everyone else was done eating lunch since Isabel was in a hurry to go see the sharks, dolphins, and all manner of large marine creatures.

Taking a seat on one of the benches, Eren sat down. Farlan had fallen asleep in the stroller after all that running around and looking at the fish. The jellyfish and otters were also nearby, so the boy had seen quite a few more things, but nowhere near the scope of the entire aquarium. Still, that was more than enough to tire the toddler out. Even he was feeling some of it, from all that standing and walking around. For some reason, however, the dark-haired boy had asked about eating the fishes again. They were planning to go out for dinner, so it would probably work out; his only hope was that Carla wouldn’t think they were eating the fish from the aquarium.

Levi had texted him they were on their way back and Mikasa had wandered off with Carla to go see the penguins once more. Gently rocking the stroller back and forth, he smiled at the small grumble that came out of his son’s mouth.

When Levi came back with their oldest daughter in tow, both of them looked like they had been rained on and improperly dried. His husband looked significantly worse than their daughter. The normally well-made undercut was plastered onto Levi’s head and there were still splotches of water on his clothing. The murderous look only seemed to underscore the alpha’s anger.

“What happened?”

“A shi- dolphin splashed us.”

“It liked us mommy!” Isabel didn’t seem to mind being damp at all, taking it in stride. “The dolphin swam soooo close to say hi! I wish I could have petted it.”

“Tch, stupid beast.” Levi muttered under his breath, ignoring the comment his daughter made. If he could have, he would have skewered and hung the damn creature over a roasting pit for splashing him. Although illegal in Trost, dolphin meat _was_ considered a delicacy in certain parts of the world. “Isabel insisted on sitting in the front so she could see it perform and during one particular jump or something, the water got everywhere. Half the audience was soaked.”

“My poor baby.” Eren cooed playfully at his husband, who shot him a glare. Levi had undoubtedly tried wiping some of it off, but wasn’t very successful. It was a good thing it was a hot day outside, so most of the moisture had been wicked away by the heat. But even with that, the sun did nothing to help kill the stench of salt and ocean coming from his mate. “All soaked to the bone.”

“Shut up, Yeager.” The alpha grabbed a towel Eren hadn’t known he brought from the stroller and dabbed the remaining dampness from his clothing while scowling. A glare was sent his way, before roughly wiping Isabel off, dabbing trickling droplets off her hair. His daughter didn’t seem to mind, excitedly retelling his husband all about the jumps and tricks the dolphin made and how she wanted to go and see it again.

“Mommy, mommy, and then it jumped over the ring!”

“That sounds really cool, sweetie.”

“It was.” Isabel blinked her green-grey eyes for a second then beamed brightly. “I wanna go tell Carla! Maybe she’ll come next time!”

“Oi, where are you going, Isabel?” Levi scowled at his errant daughter who began skipping towards the crowd.

“To find Carla and Auntie Mika.”

“Don’t wander off like that, brat. I’m coming with you.” Shaking his head, Levi stalked after his daughter who was bursting at the seams with energy.

A few minutes later, the alpha returned back by himself and sat down, joining Eren on the bench. There was a weary sigh as the dark-haired male ran a hand through his hair, and then cringing as he took a whiff of the smell. There was a muttered curse word or two, as Levi exhaled. Eren could tell that the alpha was itching to go take a shower and change, but he simply hummed and continued to roll the stroller back and forth slowly.

After Mikasa returned with their daughters skipping happily hand in hand, they began to make their way out. The aquarium was closing soon, so there was no point in staying much longer. Naturally, when they walked past the gift shop, all three kids wanted to go in and buy something to commemorate their first family trip. And as any kid would do, they broke off, heading straight for the exhibits they had been most interested in. Although Levi wasn’t particularly the type of parent to waste money at gifts shops given the insane markup, he wasn’t going to argue the point and ruin the family outing. Especially since Mikasa had agreed and was intent on spoiling them.

“Daddy, daddy! The dolphin’s fuzzy!”

“That’s because it’s a toy. Real ones are not fuzzy.” _They fucking suck and splash water on you_. The alpha swore internally, promising never to come back again. Or at least if they did, Eren would be going to the dolphin exhibit and any others where there was even the smallest danger of getting splashed on by fucking animals. He still smelled like fish and the shirt was likely ruined. The salty water had now dried and crusted to his skin and hair, and there was no telling what it had done to the fabric. Levi had to resist the urge to drive straight back home and wash all the shit off.

“Oh.” Those pale green eyes looked back and forth from the stuffed animal to the pictures of dolphins against the wall. Isabel’s hand was running over the fuzzed grey surface, smiling at the sensation. “Can we pet a real dolphin when we come here next time?”

“We’ll see.” He responded diplomatically, not even wanting to think about the possibility of their next visit. At the bare minimum, if they came again, he’d bring a towel and maybe raincoat to prevent the shitty smelling water from getting on him. Better yet, he’d just stay with Farlan and watch the fish. There was no splashing or anything, just colorful, harmless fish behind a tank.

“Okay. Can I get mister dolphin, daddy?”

“Fine.” The word was forcefully wrenched from his mouth. If Mikasa wasn’t here, Levi would have flat-out refused, but given that his pain-in-the-ass cousin was here, she’d only silently judge him for not buying it. And Isabel would undoubtedly pout and complain to her aunt.

“Yay! Love you, daddy!” Isabel wrapped him and the dolphin in a giant hug before running off to find the rest of her family and show off the dolphin. It didn’t take much time to find the rest of the group and in the end, each of the brood was going to get something. Levi scowled at the thought, especially since there were so many other toys stacked up against the wall back at home. His kids were fucking spoiled.

“Splash, splash!”

“What are you doing, Izzy?” Levi furrowed his brow at his daughter who was using the stuffed animal’s tail to splash imaginary water on him. Thankfully, there was no real water. The alpha was pissed off enough already waiting in line for the incompetent cashier to finish dealing with the guy before them. Mikasa had joined Eren in watching over the other two brats, one of whom was sleeping and the other who wanted to sit down, leaving him to deal with purchasing a bunch of overpriced and useless toys. The alpha wanted to go was go home, shower, and change into a clean set of clothes. Levi’s skin itched with the need to be clean. Smelling like the bottom of a fish tank or ocean sucked balls.

“Splashing water on you, daddy!” Isabel giggled, hugging the toy to her chest. “Mister dolphin likes you too!”

Levi groaned internally at the reminder.

 

“So, Levi, how was it?”

Eren looked up from his twitter feed as his husband came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Putting his phone down, he appraised Levi’s body from head to toe, taking the time to appreciate the expanse of muscle as the male dried off his hair. The alpha had been in the shower for the last fifteen minutes, grumbling about the shitty dolphin that splashed them and how he smelled like crap. The inky black strands which were normally combed in a perfect undercut stuck up in all directions as Levi pulled the towel off his head and began combing his hair down with his fingers. His mate rarely used the hair dryer because it damaged his hair and was ‘noisy as fuck.’

“How was what?”

“You know. Watching the dolphins with Isabel.”

Levi shot him a droll glare, before continuing to dry off his hair. Eren could tell his husband was still ticked off at being splashed and unable to change. When Mikasa suggested buying an aquarium shirt, the alpha had muttered on about how it didn’t fix anything and wasted money. Knowing the alpha, Levi was more concerned about the stench and whatever else in the water was sticking onto him than his damp clothes. Clothes could be replaced, but it wasn’t as easy to replace one’s own skin.

“Tch, I swear I can still smell the fucking stench of fish on me.”

“Hmm, let me see.” Sliding off the bed, he walked towards his mate. Leaning his head down, Eren pressed his nose against the alpha’s damp hair. Breathing in deeply, all he could smell aside from the shampoo and soap was the delicious scent of his mate. Having just showered, it was much more faint than normal, but his dick twitched at the prospect of Levi’s dark scent.

“Nope. Not that I can tell.” Hands smoothing over his alpha’s biceps, Eren moved his head down inhaling his mate’s smell, pressing open-mouthed kisses and tasting the salty skin between his lips as he whispered into his husband’s ear. “…But if you’re _really_ complaining, I bet I can get you to smell like something else, Levi.”


	60. Play Dates [Parenthood 11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 11]**
> 
> Alternatively titled _When this car’s a’rockin’, don’t bother knockin’!_ (courtesy of my beta!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. For those that care: This is the 2nd last sex scene.
> 
> * * *

“Farlan, stop being picky and eat your peas.”

For someone who looked remarkably like his father, the toddler certainly had very different habits when it came to things like eating. Levi might have found certain things like fungi or truffles distasteful because of how they grew, but he still ate them. The alpha might not always pick dishes with them, but he wasn’t dead-set against them either. It just depended on the use and taste, and whenever Eren used such ingredients, his mate would consume them without a complaint. Farlan, on the other hand, would refuse to eat things he didn’t enjoy. It was difficult to cajole the toddler away from engaging in his picky eating habits, but when it came to Levi, his son was a little more cooperative. At least he hadn’t learned Isabel’s pea flicking habit with a spoon. Yet.

The dark-haired male was currently making a show of persuading their son to eat it by saying that if he didn’t, Farlan wouldn’t grow to be as tall as his father. It was cute seeing the father-son interaction, and Eren knew that his partner would never have used that example had it been anyone else but their children. It seemed to work, as the small toddler reluctantly scooped up the small green vegetables and popped them into his mouth with a disgusted face. After hurriedly chewing, the dark-haired boy quickly swallowed and put down his spoon.

“Done!” The young Ackerman was about to get up before Eren stopped him. The toddler struggled in his arms while he wiped off the mess around Farlan’s mouth. “Mm – mommy!”

“There. Now you can go play.”

Without a backwards glance, their son dashed off onto the field where the rest of his friends and sisters were currently engaged in a game of tag. Instead of a proper game of tag, it resembled children shrieking and a lot of laughing. The omega wasn’t even sure if half the kids there even understood the rules, or if they were just running around tagging one another. It was difficult for Eren to imagine his husband as a child running around in the grass, but likely that had more to do with Levi’s unorthodox childhood than anything.

They were currently at a picnic-barbeque in one of the state parks outside of Trost along with a few other families. Turns were taken amongst the adults to supervise the children since there was no need for five plus pairs of adults to watch all the kids all the time. And a particular dark-haired alpha would definitely _not_ want to be around the children when they started playing in the playground with sand. Eren and Levi had been in charge of cooking, clean-up, and anything related to the food. Right now Gunther, Mina, Hange, Nanaba, and her husband were overlooking the group of ten or so children running around on the lawn, leaving the couple free to do whatever they wanted for the next hour or two.

Cleaning up the table and tossing the trash into giant plastic bags only took a matter of minutes, largely due to lots of practice with his alpha’s habits. Casting one last glance at his children who were happily playing in the field, Eren grabbed some of the remaining supplies and made his way towards the parking lot to pack the extras away. Levi had already wandered off before him with an even larger load.

 

“My knight in shining armor.”

Grabbing the icebox from his omega, Levi clicked his tongue, at his husband’s theatrics as Eren pressed a hand to his heart and pretended to swoon. The damn thing wasn’t that heavy, but the unsteady way Eren was holding the box piled with other things such as the extra wood made the alpha nervous. As much as he enjoyed cleaning, it was better if a mess could be avoided. Before the dark-haired male could walk any further, a set of familiar arms wrapped around him from behind.

“What are you doing, Eren?” Levi grunted when those arms refused to release him.

“Recharging.” There was a satisfied hum as Eren nuzzled him from behind. The alpha let out a deep sigh. Although Levi was typically fine with his mate’s spontaneous embraces, it put him in an awkward position. His hands were full holding the icebox and dishes he had taken from the brat, making it difficult to shake the little shit off.

“I can’t put shit away if you’re hugging me like that, brat.”

“Fine. But Levi… you’ve been so busy lately…”

“Let me put this shit away first, Eren.”

“Fine.” There was a small huff, before those arms loosened. Freed from the impedient, he walked over and put the box into the back of the SUV. Slamming the trunk shut, Levi turned around to face his husband. There was a brief moment’s pause before Eren stepped closer and embraced him, arms wrapping around his neck and pulling him in.

“I missed you, lover. What about you? Did you miss me?” Eren gazed down into Levi’s eyes, smiling happily now that they were alone without an audience. The omega knew how much his husband hated being the center of attention, which was more often than not the case whenever their children were around, since many of them in their social circle took great joy in teasing Levi given how stoic he typically was. It was amusing seeing how pissed his partner was, but at the same time, it only made how Levi behaved in private that much more endearing.

“Tch.” The alpha’s hands immediately grabbed his butt, pulling him until their bodies were flush against each other. If it were anyone else, Eren would have complained at the slight manhandling, but it was his mate. Being groped by his alpha was a sensation in its own category. The omega immediately reciprocated the action, wrapping his arms around his alpha. “Eager much, brat?”

“Shut up, Levi. I think you’re the one’s that eager.”

“Fat chance. I think you spent too much time staring at Gunther’s new brat, and now you want another brat of your own.” Levi’s subordinate had just had a new baby a few months ago, who had been dozing off in his mother’s arms while the rest of them ate lunch.

“Angie just looked so cute though. She’s adorable.”

“Tch, are you sure you don’t want another brat? I’m pretty sure you enjoyed making them.”

It wasn’t that Eren didn’t want another child; the issue had never come up. Life had become increasingly busy with the twins, Farlan, and Captain. It seemed like new things kept happening in their lives without warning, and the omega couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a decent breather. It was difficult enough finding someone to take care of their kids when he had a two or three day heat, and would only become that much more difficult with a new baby. Raising Farlan had been a little easier in comparison to the mayhem that followed after giving birth to twins. However, that did not mean it was a walk in the park either. They had only just recently gotten into a good routine on the weekdays a few weeks back, and the omega wasn’t ready for more stress anytime soon. This was, however, the first time they had ever talked about having another child.

Making a baby, on the other hand, was a different story altogether. Sex with Levi was amazing. And sex with his mate during his heat was just as good. Given that his memory of those times was fuzzy and lost in the haze of pleasure, Eren mostly preferred the times when he wasn’t in heat. Naturally, there was also the downside of being covered in hickies and love bites, and not being able to move properly after his heats that made it less desirable.

“Says the dirty old man groping my ass. You’re just trying to get in my pants again.”

“What? You know how much I love your ass.” As if to highlight the point, Levi squeezed both luscious globes firmly. They had the perfect shape and feel, soft and yielding to his caresses, yet round and firm at the same time. It was yet another of his favorite parts about the brat, just like how he liked the rest of his mate from the adorable embarrassed look to the passionate greedy stares and the lovely light scent floating around the omega.

“Nghnn…” Eren blushed furiously from the sound that escaped, glaring hotly at him.

A few shushed whispers sounded behind them and Levi glared at the interlopers who were whispering and trying not to be seen spying on them. Sure they were standing really close and his hands were on Eren’s ass, but this was his husband they were talking about, not some random stranger. Hands massaging that perfectly rounded bottom, Levi pulled his omega closer, glaring all the while at the college-aged fuckers who had more or less scurried away.

“Levi! What are you doing?”

“What does it seem like I’m doing?”

“It’s no fun if you get all the fun.” Eren’s hand slipped in the space between their intimately pressed bodies, immediately sliding down and making its way towards his groin.

“Stop that, brat. You’re going to make me hard.”

“Ever hear that turnabout is fair play, _sweetheart_?” The alpha barely suppressed the shudder that ran through him from the warm breath that feathered against his ear. The fucking brat wasn’t playing fair, using the opportunity to cup his dick. “You know how much your dick loves me.”

“Fuck, are you asking me to fuck in the car, Yeager?”

“What do you think? We _do_ have condoms in the car, Levi.” Levi groaned internally as hot breath feathered against his mouth. Bright blue-green eyes stared back at him teasingly as Eren fondled his hardening erection. And there was a fucking smirk pasted on his mate’s mouth. He didn’t doubt that the horny brat had kept condoms in their car after their last jaunt resulted in some intense cleaning of the vehicle. Briefly weighing the pros – sex with Eren – and cons – possibly being seen – Levi gave into temptation. Even if some of the other parents noticed they were gone, there was still a good hour or so before the kids would be exhausted and come look for them.

“Car now.” He pushed Eren away from him slightly, slapping the omega on the ass before straightening his clothes out as he made a beeline for the door.

Sliding the side door open, Levi cringed internally at the thought of their children sitting where they were now going to have sex – he blamed the stupid, horny brat he married – before stepping in. They could have done it in the front, but he’d much rather prefer to avoid a stranger peering through the windshield and seeing them. The moment the door slid shut after him, Eren’s hands were on him.

Levi could feel the unbridled passion in his mate’s movements as Eren grabbed his face and kissed him. The brat’s tongue immediately sought his out and Levi allowed him entrance to his mouth. The omega ground his clothed erection against his thigh.

“Eager much, brat?” He broke the kiss, licking the vestiges of saliva off those swollen lips. It was difficult to see with the dark tinted windows blocking most of the light, but even then, Levi could make out the flushed arousal on Eren’s face. Hands rapidly grasped at one another, freeing each other from the confines of their pants and underwear. They both let out a loud groan when their erections were free, rubbing against one another.

“Shit…”

“And here you said I was eager. Look how hard you are, lover.”

“Fuck. We don’t have much time, brat.”

“I know, I know, stop rushing me, old man.”

The omega leaned over to the front of the car, pulling open the glove compartment. It took a little rummaging, but he was able to find the row of foil packets. Given how little space there was, it was difficult to move around freely, but somehow Eren was able to rip the packets open and place a rubber on each of them. It had been so long since they had used a condom, the latex made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

“Ready, Levi?” Eren licked his lips at the sight of his alpha’s cock. Gripping his mate’s member, he stroked the hard latex-covered flesh. With the condom, it was more difficult to slide his hand up and down Levi’s dick without the alpha’s precum to ease his actions.

“Stop teasing and hurry up, shitty brat.” The alpha groaned when Eren squeezed his cock lightly. If not for the awkward location or fear of being found out, Levi would have taken control. Seeing his mate at the heights of ecstasy, screaming his name was exhilarating. It was a pity they had neither the time nor the place. “This position is a little cramped.”

“Stop bossing me around, Levi.”

“Fucking brat, we don’t have all day.”

As much as Eren would have loved to indulge in foreplay a little longer, he knew Levi was right. They hadn’t set out this morning planning to have sex in the car, which meant that they really couldn’t make a mess without a change of clothes. And Eren definitely concurred with his mate’s point about not having enough time. They had been interrupted on multiple occasions in the past and it was never fun to have a boner or his husband fucking him, only to have to stop due to Carla having another nightmare or Farlan being scared of the lightning storm outside.

“Hnn… y-yes…”

Straddling his mate, Eren leaned over the alpha, letting out a small moan of pleasure as he slid himself down on Levi’s cock. Heat filled his veins the moment he felt the entirety of Levi’s member stretch him out. As pleasurable as it seemed, the omega was used to doing it bareback and his body seemed to react to the fact that the alpha had a condom on.

“F-fuck…”

“Uhnn… Le…vi!” Getting into the rhythm of it, Eren collapsed himself against his mate to avoid hitting his head on the roof, rolling his hips. His mate’s hands grabbed him, taking advantage of the cramped space to thrust deeper inside him. Worrying about being found out or heard was the last of his concerns as he continued to move his hips. “M-more…!”

The chortle of laugher echoed from outside and they froze. After waiting and making sure the voices had dissipated, Levi pulled Eren’s head down to whisper harshly in his ear.

“Stop being so loud, brat.”

“Isn’t it your fault, old man?”

“Shut up, brat.”

“Make me, Levi.”

Eren undulated against him and Levi hit his head back on the seat, biting his lip down to hide the groan threatening to emerge. Grabbing those messy brown locks, he pulled the omega’s head down, roughly mashing their lips. There was a small whimper of protest before his mate’s hands fisted in his own hair, mouth opening and allowing him access.

The omega’s actions grew feverish, needy, as Levi’s cock slammed deeply up into him. It wasn’t as intense as it was when they went bareback normally, but the adrenaline and risk of being caught more than made up for it. Eren couldn’t focus on much aside from the friction of his dick sliding between their bodies and the hardness thrusting in and out of him. He was melting from the heat of his alpha’s cock hitting his prostate.

There was no doubt what they were doing from the outside. Any adult on the outside could probably hear or at least see the shaking of the SUV as they moved frenetically, meeting in tandem. The last time they had done it in a vehicle, which had been at least a year ago, someone had heard them – or at least the heavy breathing near the end – and knocked on the window to make sure that they were okay. It had been mortifying to say the least and Eren’s face had been bright red the rest of the day.

“Mhnnn… uhnn! Hah… mmph!” Eren could feel the pressure in his groin build each time Levi’s cock penetrated deeper inside. It was difficult to suppress the noises, but having Levi’s hand keep his head in place helped. The screams he made were muffled at best, but the omega couldn’t help arching his back after one particularly violent thrust slammed straight against his prostate.

“Ahh!” Slamming his hips erratically down on Levi’s cock, bright spots flooded his vision as Eren climaxed. The omega was unable to prevent the loud cry that escaped as a wave of intense pleasure rolled through him, his muscles seizing and convulsing around his mate’s thick length.

“F-fuck!” Palming his mate’s butt for leverage, Levi thrust in a few more times as his omega came, feeling Eren convulse around his dick. Thrusting into the tight hole swallowing him whole, the alpha let out a husky groan as he came, hips stuttering, as the tight heat milked his cock.

After regain his breathing, Levi took the opportunity to adjust them. Eren let out a small groan as he pulled himself out before his dick decided to become overly friendly with his mate’s channel again. As great as sex was usually, Levi had to admit that the one major benefit of wearing a condom was that it was much easier to clean up the messes on both their parts. However, the dark-haired male knew he wouldn’t trade all the previous times they had done it without a condom simply for the sake of cleanliness. Seeing and filling Eren up with his seed was part of why sex with his mate was so enjoyable.

“I can’t believe I married such a sorry excuse for a pervert.” The omega gasped for breath, lying on top of him. The loud thumping of his heart seemed magnified in the confined recess space. Humming his acknowledgement, Levi idly traced Eren’s spine over his mate’s shirt, moving back down to the sweet curve of the omega’s behind. “See you’re doing it again. I’d be rich if I charged you for each time you grope my ass.”

“Tch, you started it, brat.”

“Says the pervert groping my ass.”

 

“Mommy, daddy, why is that person’s belly so big?”

“She’s just pregnant, honey.” At the uncomprehending look in her eyes, Eren sighed. Levi had mentioned having a similar conversation with his other daughter a few weeks ago. This would inevitably lead to questions on how babies were made, and he really did not want to give them the Sex Ed talk. “It means she’s carrying a baby inside of her.”

“Oh.” There was a pregnant pause as she stared at the pregnant lady walk away with a man who was presumably her husband. After they faded from view, Isabel looked back at him. “Was mommy’s tummy big before?”

Levi cut in before he could respond.

“It was even bigger.”

“Bigger?”

“Yeah, like this,” the shorter male motioned with his hands, making a large circular shape over Eren’s now-flat stomach, “big when he was carrying you and your sister.”

“Levi, it wasn’t that big!” He cried out indignantly, but no one paid him it any attention. Carla was busy playing with Farlan off to the side. Isabel was had a wondrous look in her face as though imagining it. And his traitorous husband just smirked. “And aren’t you supposed to be watching Carla and Farlan?”

“They’re fine,” Levi gestured to the youngest two Ackermans who were talking animatedly to their friends.

“Is mommy’s tummy going to be that big again?” Those pale green eyes looked up at the omega, curiously. After hanging around Hange so often, it would seem that his eldest daughter had picked up their tendency to ask weird questions.

“Maybe.”

“Levi!” Eren whispered loudly to his husband, but the older man ignored him. They had discussed it in passing, a few hours ago in fact, but there had never been substance behind the thought.

“Why are you asking?”

“Mommy and daddy should make Farlan another brother, then I can play more with Carla!”

“Hear that Eren?” The smirk only widened more.

“Hear what?” He knew what the dark-haired alpha was referring to, but feigned innocence. His mate was an incorrigible beast, always trying to take advantage of him or the situation.

“Isabel wants us to make Farlan another brother.” Arms wrapped around him from behind as the alpha slowly rocked against his hips suggestively. Levi wasn’t even hard and neither of them would risk scarring their children, but his perverted mate wasn’t above teasing him. The jerk breathed into his ear and Eren let out a whimper at the ticklish sensation. Isabel shot him a strange glance at the sound and he glared at his mate, who feigned innocence. “You know that that means.”

“Levi! Stop trying to get into my pants.” Eren swatted the older man’s arm away, pulling himself away from Levi’s arms. As much as he enjoyed the man’s teasing, sometimes his husband’s perversity was a little too much. “The kids are here!”

“So can mommy and daddy make me another brother?” Isabel looked at him, questioning, and Eren had to suppress a groan. His entire family was ganging up on him now. And his traitorous husband had been the one to throw him under the bus.

“Sure, but ask your mommy, he’s not the one cooperating.”

“Mommy… can we have another brother please…?”

“Mommy, mommy!” Before he could respond, the moment was broken when Carla came back holding a flower and offering it to Eren. Farlan trailed behind holding up a big leaf. Thanking his daughter, he took it and pretended to take a deep whiff of it. It took another ten or so minutes to get their entire brood inside the car and buckled up. Levi had been too busy wrangling Farlan to tease him further, but the omega could have sworn he saw the smirk on his husband’s lips when they strapped themselves in and took off from the park.


	61. Conflicting Views [Parenthood 12]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... so reaching the final stretch now! This was the little bit of parental angst some of you guys were asking about. Was supposed to be earlier, but I had to shift chapters to make the years and ages work out.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> * * *

“Hey sweetheart, how are you?”

“Mommy…”

It was no surprise Farlan was confused when he was suddenly removed from Eren’s warm arms. Small resolute fists balled up around his jacket and watery grey eyes looked back at him. Although the toddler had met Petra before, she was still considered mostly a stranger to him. This was one of the first times that his son had been dropped off at someone else’s house without his sisters around.

“I’ll be back soon, okay, buddy? Be a good boy for me.” Eren ruffled Farlan’s jet black locks, gently caressing his son’s cheek. A little more cajoling had to be done before he fully released Eren, since Farlan was insistent on clinging onto him and the redhead was clearly in the last few weeks of her pregnancy and couldn’t battle a determined toddler. Eventually, they managed to do so without much of a hitch and lots of promises of story time and cuddling later on.

“So, how are you, Eren? I heard you’re being flooded with consulting projects.”

“It’s good. Yeah, I’m pretty busy these days with work.” Petra cast him a commiserating smile and he shrugged. “The place I’m supposed to meet them is a little out of town at this private estate, so it might take longer than usual. Levi will probably pick Farlan up after he’s done, but I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Even though he said he was fine, Eren’s smile was a little strained. Things had gotten a little stressful with Carla and Isabel growing up so fast. Although kindergarten and afterschool activities ate up much of their time, someone still needed to ferry them to and from those places. They would probably have to start sending Farlan to daycare soon along with his sisters, given how busy Eren’s schedule was becoming.

After Krista and Ymir’s wedding, his clientele had almost doubled overnight. Many of them were his friends’ business associates and friends, meaning that their schedules were just as busy and sometimes, like today, Eren would find himself having to schedule last minute meetings. Normally he brought his son with him, but it was a bit difficult when he was going out of the city. Farlan still took afternoon naps and there was no telling how long he was going to be out for.

The flip side of Eren’s successful business was not so pretty, however.

Between Levi’s and his respective jobs, Isabel’s and Carla’s afterschool activities, and raising Farlan, there wasn’t time for much else. Most of the time Eren felt he had taken on more of the child raising responsibilities than Levi ever had, and the two of them had clashed over it more than once. It couldn’t be helped with how busy they both were, but Eren wished his husband would be little more supportive and help take their daughters to some of the afterschool care places. Unless it was a rare event like today, right now, the omega found himself saddled with all of it.

 

“You’re spending too much time on it. I’m just worried you’re going to stress yourself out.”

“I’m fine, Levi!” Eren rolled his eyes indignantly. “I can take care of myself!”

“You don’t even have to do all this! It’s not like we don’t already do enough for them.” Levi shot back. He was simply worried about his partner. Their daughters were signed up for so many afterschool things it was difficult to keep track. And there was Eren’s volunteerism around Isabel’s and Carla’s school. On one hand, Levi understood being supportive of their children and giving them the best environment to grow up in, but on the other hand, he was worried his mate was wasting too much time on things that their kids didn’t need (or want). And in the process, Eren was overly stressing himself out. It was an ongoing sore point between the two of them.

“Just because _you_ didn’t have a normal childhood, doesn’t mean Isabel and Carla shouldn’t!”

“You think that because I _care_ for your wellbeing means I don’t care enough for our kids? What the fuck are you talking about Eren?!”

“What am I talking about? When have you done anything like volunteering for their school or taking them to their extracurricular activities? Huh?”

It was true he hadn’t been the one driving the kids everywhere, but a large part of that had to do with their differing work schedules. By this time his work ended, school had already been out for two hours for Isabel and Carla. The afterschool program they were enrolled in was at least a twenty, if not thirty, minute drive from the office. And because Eren worked from home, it was much easier for the omega to pick up the kids. It had also been Eren’s idea to enroll Isabel and Carla in all those shitty extracurriculars.

“Don’t you dare point this on me now! _I_ had to take time off to bring them to school and pick them up from whatever random shit you had signed them up for since _you_ were caught up with that project last week.”

“That’s one week, Levi! _One_ week! What about all the other weeks?” Eren jabbed his finger at his mate. “They are your children too!”

“It’s not my fault my work ends at five or later and school ends at three in the fucking afternoon!”

They went back and forth a few more times before Eren finally threw his hands up and walked away. At least the office was soundproofed, so the kids wouldn’t have heard their yelling.

Levi ran a hand through his hair, exasperated, after his mate stormed off. The argument was going absolutely nowhere. If there wasn’t a giant case coming up, he would have gladly pushed some of the extra work onto Gunther or Eld, but as it was, that wasn’t a very smart choice. Eren was understandably upset with him, but there was no helping it. The alpha had argued against sending their daughters to so many afterschool activities, but his husband had insisted. And now it was biting both of them in the ass.

 

Eren wasn’t sure what happened when he woke up in the hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was helping supervise the kids as they rehearsed a school play, and the next thing he saw was the sterile insides of a hospital room with an intravenous drip attached to his arm. A nurse had come in to check his vital signs and told him he had fainted, and that the IV drip was because he was mildly dehydrated and anemic. After a doctor had examined him they said he was free to go, but that he should be careful and not exert himself too much. They suggested he wait there at the hospital, since his next of kin, meaning Levi, had been contacted, but Eren didn’t want to lie around any longer.

He had just rounded the corner to the hallway leading to the lobby when a familiar voice called out to him.

“Mommy!”

Turning at the sound of his son’s voice, Eren was bewildered to see Farlan. The young toddler was running as fast as his tubby legs could carry him. Even though his son had been walking for about a year, Farlan’s gait wasn’t very stable and Eren winced at the sight of his baby boy tripping on the ground. Before Eren could react, his tenacious son immediately got back onto his feet and made the rest of the way without any further incident thankfully.

“Are you okay?” Picking up the boy, he brushed off the unseen dust. No injuries were seen, but those silvery eyes were shiny with unshed tears, likely because his precious boy was trying to be brave and not cry from his fall. Holding his son close, Eren gently rubbed Farlan on the back. Chubby hands clamped around his neck as his son snuggled into the embrace. “What are you doing here, Farlan?”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Farlan.” The omega pressed a small kiss to his son’s forehead and the toddler chortled happily. “But why are you here alone?”

“Daddy.” The answer was rather nondescriptive, but Eren had gotten used to the minimalistic responses from his son. At least only a little interpretation was needed to get the gist of what the toddler was referring to. Eren only hoped Farlan wouldn’t pick up his husband’s terse and laconic manner of speaking, given how the boy seemed to idolize his father.

“Daddy’s here?”

There was an eager nod as his son turned to point in the direction he came from. A moment later, Levi rounded the corner, with a frantic expression on his face which faded into relief upon spying Farlan in his arms. The alpha’s gait slowed down as he walked over from the other end of the hallway.

“Hey.” Levi pulled him down for a light welcome kiss.

“Hey you.” Although Eren was still peeved at his husband for their earlier argument, the omega couldn’t deny the swelling of love from feeling his mate address at him so tenderly. “Thank god nothing happened. Was finishing off some paperwork and he just dashed off.”

“Finded mommy!” There was a happy smile on Farlan’s face as he beamed at his father.

“I can see that, Farlan. But what did I say about running off again?” Levi shot a stern look at their son. The young boy looked nervously back at his father, before clutching Eren’s shirt tighter.

“Daddy…”

“I know you missed him, but you can’t just run off like that. What if you get lost or hurt and we can’t find you?” The sternness in his mate’s voice took on a more anxious tone. The older male ran a hand through his hair, sighing. “Promise you won’t do that again, okay Farlan?”

Eren wasn’t even sure if their son could understand half of what Levi was saying, but it still needed to be said. Ever since Farlan had learned to walk, he was inclined to explore as much as possible, oftentimes tiring himself out in the process. It was frighteningly easy for a mobile twenty-month-old with no sense of danger to get lost. If Levi hadn’t said anything, he would have. The young Ackerman looked back at his parents, before nodding.

“Okay…”

Eren understood full well the dangers of not keeping an eye over his children. Even a few seconds was dangerous. Similar situations, albeit in less crowded conditions, had happened with Isabel and Carla. More than once the omega had turned around to find his wayward oldest daughter wandering off to go explore. When Eren didn’t respond, his husband broke the ice.

“They told me you fainted, brat. Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine. The doctors said it was just stress and that I might be slightly anemic.” They had taken some blood and done a few more tests after he was awake. Aside from the wrapping around his arm, Eren was pretty much feeling normal by now. If it was worth anything, the omega would admit to sleeping poorly over the last couple of nights. The constant arguing with Levi certainly hadn’t helped with his fatigue.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Feeling the pull of exhaustion overtake him, Eren handed their son over into Levi’s arms. The alpha took the grumbling toddler without much argument.

“Was it because we argued?”

“I don’t think so. There’s just so much going on.” Between helping around the school, the projects he was working on, and taking care of the kids, Eren wasn’t too sure when he had last been able to take a break. Because he was working from home now and his consulting position had a lot of flexibility with working hours, much of the omega’s time seemed to revolve around the little ones. Levi often got home around six in the evening, so Eren was typically the one picking up their kids from school. The problem with so much flexibility was that he frequently found himself sucked into something without realizing how much time it was taking.

“I know you want to help around the school, but I don’t want you to overwork yourself, Eren.”

“I know, Levi. I know. I’ll try to take it easy.” Eren let out a deep breath, too tired to continue debating the issue with his husband. Catching sight of the clock on the wall, he realized it was quarter to five. “Crap! We need to go pick up Carla and Isabel!”

“Calm down, brat.” Levi gently rapped his forehead with his knuckle. “I dropped the twins off at their art class already. Let’s go home and we can talk more when we get back okay?”

“Yeah sure.” Eren let out a sigh of relief, slowly walking alongside his husband as they headed towards the exit. Farlan was safely in Levi’s arms, curious eyes darting around the sterile environment and back towards him before hugging his father tightly and smiling at them both.

 

“Mommy…” Eren looked down at the squirming toddler in his arms. Farlan’s nose was buried against his clothes once more. A confused furrow reminiscent of his father’s formed between those dark brows as drowsy eyes looked at him.

“What is it Farlan?”

“Mommy smell funny…”

Taking a small whiff at his clothing, he couldn’t pick up anything. Eren figured it was the hospital’s disinfectant or perhaps the rubbing alcohol from the IV drip. “Maybe it’s the hospital smell?”

“No. Like umm…” His son’s face dipped once more and came back up with a frown. There was a small furrow between his eyes as the toddler tried once more. “Sticky things we eated–”

“Ate,” he gently corrected his son. For a toddler who didn’t like talking that much, his son had a fairly extensive vocabulary already, but that was likely due to exposure. Farlan’s sisters loved chatting and including their brother in the conversation, so the young boy had picked up a lot of it. His grasp on grammar was still missing, but Eren was just thankful that he hadn’t picked up on Levi’s tendency to swear.

The alpha had been trying his best not to use inappropriate language in front of the children, and so far, he had been fairly successful in doing so. There were a few times when Eren had to scold his partner or remind him not to do so, but thankfully his children were too young to realize what was being said. Nowadays, Levi still swore, but it was more or less in private company.

“…ate and daddy mad and bath…”

Wracking his brain, Eren thought to what his son could possibly mean. Levi made their kids take plenty of baths for all sorts of reasons. Like the one time Isabel had gotten paint all over herself, but that was also an ample reason to get cleaned off in his mind. It couldn’t have been pasta sauce since that didn’t smell sweet. Wracking his mind for any messes the kids had made while eating sweet foods, he finally remembered.

It had been two weeks ago and he had decided to make cinnamon buns since it was early on a Saturday morning and Levi had been deep asleep after coming home late in the evening. Most weekends were pancakes, waffles, or whatever they felt like. Levi didn’t really like cinnamon buns since they were generally in the category of ‘too damn sweet,’ whereas the other foods could be more easily controlled based on the syrups and toppings. The smell had lingered in the house for a good whole day, but the gooey buns of perfection they indulged in were worth the time and effort. Even Levi, who really didn’t like sticky or sweet things, had a second one. It was also the first time they had fed Farlan anything heavily seasoned with said spice. They hadn’t done so earlier, due to concerns about allergic reactions and not having the opportunity.

“Cinnamon?”

“Mhm. Mommy like ci-cinna…”

“Cinnamon.”

“Cinna – cinnamon…” Farlan let out a small yawn after mastering the long word. Tiredly grasping Eren’s shirt with his hands, the small dark head burrowed into Eren’s chest as the toddler began to drift off. His son would likely forget the word after he woke up, but it was endearing seeing how happy he had been successfully mastering such a long word. “Farlan l-like smell…”

After making sure his son was tucked away and safely ensconced in the dream world, he pulled the door shut. Once in the hallway, Eren pinched his shirt and brought it up to his nose once more. Unlike the sleeping boy, he couldn’t pick any remnants of sweetness, let alone cinnamon. That was how Levi found him a few seconds later – nose buried in his own shirt.

“Oi, is that some new kink of yours I should know about, Yeager?”

“Oh Levi!” Eren blushed, dropping the fabric, embarrassed to be caught sniffing himself. His husband already knew how much Eren liked his scent, but this was most certainly not a kink of his. “Farlan said I smelled like cinnamon, but I can’t smell anything.”

There was a thoughtful look as Levi padded closer. “I don’t know if it’s cinnamon, but your scent is slightly different. Spicier and more mature.”

“You mean I was immature before?”

“Tch, no. You’re pregnant again, Eren.”

“But– I– What– How come I couldn’t smell anything?” Eren’s eyes widened in surprise, hands immediately resting over his flat belly. It must have been during his last heat, which had only passed last month. The nausea hadn’t started and there were no changes in his appetite yet. At least he hadn’t drunk any alcohol lately. They tried not to when their kids were around, unless it was a special occasion, to avoid any of them asking to try some and getting drunk. Given how unexpected his first pregnancy was, Eren had been worried about poor dietary choices in the first two months affecting his unborn children, and thankfully that hadn’t happened.

“It’s because I’m an alpha. Omegas and betas wouldn’t be able to pick up on it, but other alphas would be. Just like how you can tell whether an alpha is mated by their scent.” An arm wrapped around him and he leaned closer to his alpha. Levi nuzzled the side of his face, as though confirming the change in scent.

“Oh.” Letting himself be propelled to the bedroom by his husband, he pondered the idea of having another child. There would be some difficult times ahead, namely nausea and childbirth, but in the end it was well-worth it. It reminded him of their currently sleeping son. “Then Farlan was able to because…”

“Who knows?” There was a careless shrug. “Maybe he’s an alpha too.”

“But he’s not even two…” Eren blinked, finally realizing what was happening around him as hands pushed him onto a sitting position on the bed and began to pull the hem of his shirt up. “Why are you pushing me to the bed? I’m not even sleepy!”

Despite his protest, the omega was worn out. Maybe it was from all the arguing earlier that day or the hospital and those tests. He hadn’t been sleeping well the past week either. Eren didn’t put up much of a fight as Levi finagled him into the bed in only his boxers, pulling up the sheets.

“Eren, I know you want to help out at Isabel’s and Carla’s afterschool shit, but you need to worry about your own health as well, especially if you’re pregnant again. It’s probably why you passed out.” Levi’s worried grey eyes looked at him as a cool hand cupped his face gently. Eren felt a little guilty for being so hardheaded and stubborn, more so now that he was carrying their unborn child inside of him. “Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m also to blame. I’ll talk to Erwin and try pulling some strings to help with picking them up or something.”

“Okay… I was thinking they could drop their painting class anyways. I don’t like the new teacher very much.”

“Get some sleep first, Eren. I’ll go get dinner started.” There was a wan smile as Levi pecked him on the forehead. “We’ll talk afterwards.”

“Levi?”

“Hmm?” Hand on the doorknob, the dark-haired man turned back to look at his lover.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, brat.”


	62. Easter Weekend [Parenthood 13]

“Oi brat, get out!”

Levi hissed as Isabel ran up and jumped into his arms. He had woken up an hour ago and unable to sleep, he had decided to get up and check on the kids. They were still asleep back then, so he had gone to do some work while he could. The rowdy brats had woken up half an hour ago and had arrived at his office pestering him to make breakfast. After talking them down, he had went back to make sure his husband hadn’t woken up, but Isabel had followed him to their room. Levi lifted his noisy daughter out of the master bedroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

“Daddy… I wanted to see mommy!” His oldest daughter pouted.

“He’s sleeping right now. You know how tired he gets these days.” There was no telling whether the omega would be able to sleep well in the next few weeks with the pregnancy. For now, it was okay, but his mate was only a few weeks along. Severe nausea hadn’t kicked in yet, which was surprising, but sooner or later he would have a cranky, nauseous omega on his hands.

Originally, the dark-haired male was under the impression that their family would stay as himself, one adult brat, three smaller brats, and a cat, but Eren had wanted another kid. Unwilling to argue the point, they had decided to let fate decide whether the omega would conceive again or not. Raising one brat was a lot of work, but the alpha reckoned that they had it reasonably figured out by now. And it was definitely helpful that their friends were always willing to lend a hand whenever possible. Levi could list out the numerous times they had called on Erwin, Petra, Mikasa, Armin, and even Hange to take care of the kids either because both he and Eren were busy or because they simply needed some alone time.

“But daddy…”

“Go play with Carla and Captain. I’ll go make breakfast, and then we can go wake him up, okay?”

“Okay…”

After sending his daughter packing he went downstairs to make breakfast. Typically, if Eren wasn’t awake by then, he’d wake up the brat, but he wasn’t in any rush yet. If the kids weren’t hyper enough that it was a long weekend, it was Easter weekend, which meant no school, the Easter bunny, and chocolate eggs. Isabel was busy ‘initiating’ her younger brother into all the fun of Easter by retelling him stories of finding chocolate eggs and eating them. His son had been there last year, but at such a young age, it wasn’t like Farlan would be able to remember going.

In the last couple of years, Hange had begun hosting an Easter celebration. Only those at _Survey Corps_ and a few of the beta’s other friends were invited. Levi had been reluctant to attend, but Erwin and Petra and some of his and Eren’s mutual acquaintances were attending, so it couldn’t have been that bad if Eyebrows allowed his children to attend. For a half-day event, it had been surprisingly elaborate and child-oriented. There was no alcohol served and Hange had somehow amassed a good number of children’s toys and activities. They had provided washable paints for the kids to paint their own Easter eggs, and also a cookie decorating table. Naturally, the whole kitchen and dining room was a mess. While the kids were busy doing that, the rest of the adults hid plastic eggs in the backyard. After lunch, they let the kids hunt for the eggs and trade them in for chocolate eggs. By the time those two things were over, it was typically already three or four in the afternoon. Carla and Isabel had loved it so much they were going again this year.

For a party hosted by Hange, it was a surprisingly tame affair. There were no exploding volcanoes or odd-flavored chocolate, which the alpha had almost expected. That did not mean the beta didn’t have any ulterior motives, however. Levi was almost certain that the four-eyed freak was trying to run some long-term experiment to see how behaviors in childhood predicted the propensity for one to develop as an alpha or omega, given how eager they were to document behaviors such as persistence during the egg hunt. As much as he hated his children being subject to such scrutiny, Eren and the kids all loved the entire affair, and the private party was much better than any public Easter celebration.

Transferring the eggs onto a plate, he grabbed the juice and milk from the fridge, placing them on the table before calling his kids down for breakfast.

 

“Mommy, mommy! Ride!”

“Sorry Farlan, I can’t because I’m tired because your new baby brother or sister is inside me right now.” Eren patted his youngest and only son on the head.

The omega fondly smiled at his stomach which was barely showing. As stressful as things had been during his first pregnancy, he wanted a large family. Both for himself and for Levi, particularly in light of how few existing family members they knew. After a year or so following Farlan’s birth, Eren had discontinued using contraceptives, but it had taken another half year before anything came of it. Levi was strangely nonchalant and on board with the whole idea, which was a complete turnaround from the first time when he was carrying Isabel and Carla. What was more surprising to Eren was the length of time it had taken for him to get pregnant again given how madly they were still in love with each other and went at it during his heats. The passion and ardor between him and Levi hadn’t cooled one bit.

Unfortunately, being two to three months into his pregnancy meant that the nausea had also started up again. It was nowhere as bad as the first time, but that didn’t mean it was entirely pleasant either. After what had happened when he was carrying Isabel and Carla the first time, the doctor had given him some advice and suggestions that were known to help with nausea. It hadn’t completely quelled it entirely, but at least Eren could stomach fairly bland foods and didn’t have to feel like death after waking up. All the same, the change in his diet meant he didn’t have as much energy as he normally would.

Seeing the wateriness in those light grey eyes as Farlan tugged at his shirt, Eren sighed. The boy was normally gregarious, happy, and fairly leveled headed, almost like Carla. Mikasa had commented that it was similar to how he had been as a child, full of sunny smiles and laughter. However, whenever he became upset instead of crying his son would turn morose and uncommunicative. Like Levi. And it was very difficult to coax the two- year-old out of his shell. Along with Levi’s moods, Farlan had unfortunately gotten his stubbornness. Dealing with his son was sometimes even more tiresome than a certain dark-haired male currently ignoring his conundrum. At least his husband could be reasoned with, or if not, persuaded.

“How about this Farlan? I’ll ask daddy to give you a ride instead.”

“Okayyy…”

He could see the sparkles in those eyes, so much like his husband’s, only larger and more expressive, as his baby boy smiled toothily at him. Farlan had inherited most of his Levi’s traits, his eyes, hair and skin color, and even that little smirk when smiling. Aside from being a happy infant most of the times, the main difference was that his hair had a tendency, like Eren’s, to stick up all over the place. Eren hoped Farlan had at least gotten his height instead of Levi’s. It was fine if Carla or Isabel grew up to be Levi’s height, but he would like to spare his son from being teased about it. One short, dark-haired male in his life was more than enough, he didn’t need a second.

After persuading his son to wait, Eren sauntered up to his mate. Captain was sunbathing on the ground next to his husband, meowing softly for his attention when he entered the room. When he didn’t respond, the cat let out a small harrumph, or at least as close a sound to it as the feline could get, before stalking off. Levi was lounging in the living room with a book in his hands, so Eren seized the opportunity to loosely straddle his mate so the alpha couldn’t escape. At the added weight, the alpha put down the book to look at him, expectantly.

“Hey lover,” the omega began with a teasing tone, knowing how his mate was weak to it. “Farlan wants a piggyback ride.”

“Tch, no. How many germs do you think are on the ground?”

Earlier in the day, Farlan and his older twin sisters had painted Easter eggs before washing up and going on an egg hunt at Hange’s. For every fake plastic egg found, the kids got a bonus chocolate egg, which only made them more driven to find the round colorful objects. As much as he liked seeing his kids have fun, Levi despised both activities since they resulted in paint-splattered clothes and young children always had a peculiar fondness for searching around the lawn on their hands and knees. And if that wasn’t enough sugar, he had seen each of the brats munching on at least two egg-shaped sugar cookies overloaded with icing; Eren included.

Even though the beta hosting the event didn’t have any kids – Hange’s progeny was a scary thought – that didn’t prevent the mad scientist from going overboard when it came to celebrations. They were very childish for their age and surprisingly knew how to throw a good party for children. Mostly it was the same families each year, Levi and Eren, Erwin and Petra, Armin and Annie, Sasha and Connie, Gunther and his wife, Nanaba and her husband, and a few others.

Since his wedding with Levi, in which Hange had become less drunkenly acquainted with his friends (and there wasn’t the whole circus act of Levi’s dick size to contend with, although it did come up jokingly), their social circles had become fairly close. It wasn’t as though they had amalgamated into one giant group, but Hange loved large gatherings and always invited many of Eren’s friends in the process. Even so, most of them still interacted with their previously-formed friendships. It was a nice way for Eren to meet up with his friends while they were both present to supervise the children.

“But you know how much you like being _ridden_ , darling.” Eren leaned close and whispered suggestively into Levi’s ear. “…think about it.”

“Is that a promise?” The alpha’s tone was positively feral as he growled back. The omega felt a hard squeeze on his ass, chuckling at how eager Levi was.

“So eager, why don’t you wait to find out?” He grinned at his partner, running a hand down his mate’s muscled chest. Hand’s pulled him even closer, and he squirmed out of the way. Getting back on his feet, Eren tugged the book out of the alpha’s hands. “So, won’t you give Farlan a ride, honey?”

“Fine.” Levi let out a loud sigh, running a hand through his hair before standing up. There was a wicked light dancing in the alpha’s eyes as he pulled Eren in for a quick kiss before walking off to find their son. “But you better be prepared for tonight, love.”

Rubbing his hand over the bump, he smiled at the thought of their future child. Although Eren wouldn’t have minded if their unborn baby was a boy or girl, he kind of hoped it was another boy. It would be nice for Farlan to have a brother to play with and also balance out the genders of the children. Levi didn’t care either way as long as it came out healthy. On the other hand, their friends had already started a betting pool about it, causing him to keep mum about his suspicions. Although he had only gone through two pregnancies, and it might have been wishful thinking, Eren suspected it was another boy given the similarities between this pregnancy and the last. Although the food cravings hadn’t begun yet, he was beginning to react in a similar way to certain things like a peculiar fondness to the smell of citrus fruit.

Seeing how gentle Levi was with their son, even though he hated all the germs and drool that came with children, made him slightly sad that the life growing inside of him would be their last child. They had discussed pursuing a more permanent alternative in the last few months, figuring it would be better than using contraceptives, since three, soon to be four, kids was already plenty. As much as Eren loved seeing his and Levi’s children run around and grow up, the prospect of going through nine months, labor, and then at least another six or more months of stress before things calmed down wasn’t pleasant. They had held off for a while, since neither them wanted to suddenly commit to it, but after his latest pregnancy they had booked a vasectomy consultation visit, which was coming up in a couple of weeks. The success rate for alphas wasn’t extremely high, given how the snipping normally healed within a few years, and it was impossible for Eren to get the matching surgery since he was carrying at the moment.

A happy shout interrupted his thoughts and he looked up to see Farlan hugging his father as the taller dark-haired male ruffled his son’s hair. A fond smile graced his husband’s mouth and Eren smiled at the sight.

 

Straightening back upafter his son was done with the piggyback ride, which involved some tugging at his hair, a lot of giggles on Farlan’s end, and at least one picture taken by Eren, Levi stretched his back. He could smell the grass and dirt from where his son had transferred it onto him. The clothes he was wearing would need to be washed and he needed a shower.

Before he could do any of those things, however, there was an urgent tugging at his pants. Seemed like those would need to be washed too as he looked down to see his son staring at him imploringly.

“Daddy eat?”

Those grubby hands held a small chocolate egg towards him and Levi sighed as those matching grey eyes stared back at him expectedly. Behind those happy eyes he could see Farlan’s desire to eat the chocolate, even if his son was offering it to him. The toddler was at the age where he had decided he would be sharing everything with his parents, or perhaps it was because Farlan had taken to heart the stories Eren had been telling their son of what it meant to be a big brother; in other words, sharing with members of the family. The younger Ackerman had said before that he’d be the best big brother.

“I don’t need it.” He pushed it back towards his dark-haired son who looked down at his hand, before pulling the gently-closed fist towards himself.

“I eat?” Farlan beamed up at him. The kid had inherited Eren’s sweet tooth and vivacious smile. In fact, all their kids had a love for candies and sugar, with Carla ironically liking them the least. But Levi supposed that was because despite looking like Eren, she was nowhere as childish as his mate was at times. He wasn’t sure if the sweet tooth was inherited or simply brought about by Eren spoiling the children, but it was impossible to peel them away from sugar for too long.

Looking at Farlan had once been like looking at what he might have been if he had grown up in a normal, loving environment and reminded him of the shitty past he had. It had taken him some getting used to, Isabel being more similar to her namesake and Carla resembling Eren, but each time he saw Farlan, he also saw his past. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his son, it was just unsettling. After talking it over with Eren, those negative feelings had gradually settled. Nowadays, Levi didn’t have much of a problem. There was a reason it was called the past.

“ _May_ I eat?” He corrected his son. The egg was probably melting from the heat of Farlan’s hands and would create a mess, but the boy wouldn’t care. He’d just have to clean up later. At least his son had his fondness of taking a bath, although that might be due to all the rubber ducks that always ended up in the tub at the same time. Farlan wasn’t bathing so much as he was playing with his toys. Sometimes he thought Eren spoiled their kids too much, but it was also his fault for going along with it.

“May I eat? Please daddy…”

“Yes. But only _after_ washing your hands.” He stressed the point about washing his hands, even though all their kids had learned at a young age it was expected before each meal and any snacks. Unfortunately, they also had a tendency to forget about it, especially Isabel since she was too excitable and Farlan since he was much younger, meaning that he always had to drill it into their heads.

“Yay! Thank you daddy!”

His lips couldn’t help but twitch as his son ran off on those tiny chubby legs and dashed to the bathroom. Washing their hands by themselves was one of the first things he had insisted on teaching all his children. It wouldn’t help with any germs they might be exposed to at daycare or elsewhere, but if Levi was present, at least they wouldn’t be sticking their dirt-covered hands into their mouths.

In the distance, he could hear Isabel and Carla laughing and playing with their toys. Turning back to the living room, Eren was nowhere to be found. Sighing to himself, Levi headed to the kitchen to get some tea before someone else came to him asking for something or another. With three children and one partially-mature brat, as long as the sun was up, the holidays were almost always filled with hustle and bustle. In another half-hour or so, there was a high chance that someone else would interrupt and ask him something. As long as he didn’t get dirty in the process, Levi didn’t find himself minding it as much as he had before. The worst had been last month when a freak rainstorm hit and the whole family was in the backyard – the kids had begged him to go outside and join them. Needless to say, they had dripped water everywhere once they had gotten indoors and had spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up the mess. The book he had been reading had also been ruined in the process.

By comparison, this was not bad at all. The years had gone by in a flash and in another few years the kids would be old enough to date and soon be shipped off to college. It seemed like almost yesterday that Eren was throwing up and they were finding out that his mate was pregnant for the first time.

 

Emerging from the bathroom after a long hot shower, the omega headed to grab his clothing, ready to join Levi for their evening tea, when a voice startled him.

“Ready to keep your promise, Eren?”

He turned around to see his sexy husband with his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe. The top few buttons on Levi’s shirt were unbuttoned only adding to the effect. The growl sent tremors down his body and the omega flushed at what his mate intended.

And for the second day in a row, Eren woke up late.


	63. Autumn Leaves [Parenthood 14]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter wasn't originally going to happen, but somehow I was able to write and my beta helped edit this chapter within the last 24 hours for you guys, so the fluff! In other words, there's now 4 more chapters until the end!
> 
> Happy reading!

“You sure you’re okay, Eren?”

“Yeah, yeah stop worrying.” His omega waved exasperatedly at him. Even though Eren had been due at the end of the month, Chase Merritt Ackerman was born prematurely about a week ago, and all of them were worn out from the ordeal. He was a little underweight, but completely healthy and had a strong set of lungs according to the doctor. But everyone was exhausted dealing with the newest addition to the family. “I’m going to check up on Chase and Farlan and then try to grab a nap myself.”

The youngest two Ackermans were both napping, and the dark-haired male had agreed to bring the older two of their children outside, allowing Eren to get some much-needed rest. Luckily, his mate had stopped taking on projects after news of his pregnancy and this time Levi had been able to get parental leave which had begun at the start of this month. But even with both of them at home, it did not mean things were always easy. Taking care of Chase was almost a full-time job for one of them, namely Eren, and there were three other kids to watch over. At times like this Levi couldn’t fathom why he ever agreed to raising another brat. At least Eren, who was the one most affected by the ordeal, seemed happy, so he let it slide. A few weeks of stress wouldn’t kill him.

Casting one last worried glance at his husband, Levi opened the door and ushered his daughters out with him into the brisk autumn weather. The leaves had begun falling a week ago and even though they didn’t affect him the same way that dirt or filth did, the alpha didn’t like the idea of leaves littering around. It was going to be Halloween soon, so he figured he might as well kill two birds with one stone by using the leaves to stuff some of those orange jack-o-lantern recycling bags. His children were definitely going to ask to go trick or treating, but with Eren the way he was, Levi didn’t want to leave his husband behind.

“Bye bye mommy!” His daughters chorused.

Isabel, Carla, and Farlan had been relatively unaffected by Chase’s birth by staying with Mikasa. That had solved the problem of what to do when he was in hospital with Eren, but they were definitely going to need a full-time babysitter (or two) with how busy things were getting. It would be okay for the rest of the year, but after his leave ended, having an extra pair of hands helping out would be a blessing. His daughters had entered grade one last month which meant that someone had to drop and pick them up. Levi didn’t trust anyone outside of their circle with his baby girls, and with Eren otherwise occupied, it naturally fell on his shoulders.

“Have fun! And be good for your daddy, okay, Isabel and Carla?” Eren called back and they nodded furiously.

Shutting the door behind them, he grabbed both of their hands, knowing that if he didn’t, they could easily run off to another part of the backyard and Levi didn’t want to deal with that at the moment.

“Is daddy and mommy okay?” Carla nibbled her lip as they walked towards the shed where all the tools were held.

“Yeah, we’re just a little busy now.” Squeezing his daughter’s hand in assurance, she nodded as if accepting his word. Isabel was humming next to him, skipping in eagerness.

“Okay. Mommy is always busy.”

“Yeah, well that’s what happens when you have a baby.”

“Oh.” Isabel wrinkled her nose, rubbing it with her gloved hands. It wasn’t cold enough for their skin to start turning pink, but as a precaution he had made both of their daughters bundle up warmly. They were expected to be out for most of the afternoon after all. “Umm… were me and Izzy like that?”

“Like what? You mean like Chase?”

“Uhm.”

“It was worse. We didn’t know what to expect.” Levi honestly had no clue how they managed to survive having Isabel and Carla. From the unexpected pregnancy to having twins, it had been a roller coaster. Farlan was a walk in the park in comparison. Glancing at his younger daughter, he could see her frowning adorably like how Eren sometimes did when he was worried. “But don’t worry. We love you just like how we love your baby brother. You love him too, right?”

“Yup! He’s so cute and small. When can I hold him, daddy?”

“Let’s wait another few weeks when he’s a little bit older, okay?” They hadn’t let Isabel or Carla hold Chase yet. He was too young and still needed someone to support his neck when being cradled. It wasn’t that Levi didn’t trust his daughters, but at such a young age, a baby’s skull was still soft and it was better not to risk anything. The girls would have the opportunity soon enough.

“Okay.”

Over the last couple of days, his younger daughter had taken it upon herself to act like a second mother to Farlan (and Chase) whenever possible. Oftentimes, Carla couldn’t actually do anything, but she would sit by while Eren breastfed their infant son. Sometimes she would hum and sing songs to her youngest brother when he was in the crib. Outside of that, Carla would ask and try to help with preparing the meals or cleaning up the dishes, but there wasn’t that much she could do. At most, Levi would hand her the cutlery and get her to set the table or call the rest of the family when it was time to eat. Compared to her older sister, Carla was much more cautious and tended to follow the rules, often having no problem telling her siblings off. She was a sweet girl, who still sometimes did things that riled him up, but those offenses were mild and infrequent compared to her sister.

By contrast, Isabel was like a bundle of energy, dragging her younger siblings into games and other activities. Once she had tried face painting using markers and both Carla and Farlan had spent the rest of the day with scribbles on their faces. Thankfully they weren’t permanent markers, but it had still taken at least another two days before all the ink had been washed off. She was also at the age of making bead accessories and often made necklaces and bracelets for the rest of them. Levi didn’t know what he was to do with the collection of pink and purple she had gifted him, so he sometimes secretly undid them and put the materials back into the box. But there had been one incident where he had begrudgingly worn some shitty pink and purple thing at work because it was take-your-kid-to-work day and Levi had taken both his girls to the office with him. Fucking Hange had taken a picture and posted it on the wall. It had stayed up for about a week until he discovered it and tore it down. Unfortunately they still had the proof, but he had vowed bodily harm if the four-eyed freak posted it anywhere else; hopefully, the threat would keep the lunatic under control for a while.

“Now, just wait here while I grab the rake.” Letting go of their hands, Levi entered the shed. The cursed space always smelled foul like dirt and god knows what. He had tried to air it out before, but it was difficult since part of the reason they got a metal shed was to keep pests out.

Grabbing the rake which was perched on the far wall, Levi scowled when he headed back out and saw Isabel picking up leaves and tossing them in the air. Admittedly the shower of reds and orange made for a pretty sight, but there was no telling how much dust was getting in her hair.

“Don’t do that, Isabel.” He admonished his mischievous eldest daughter who immediately repeated the action.

“But daddy, it’s so pretty!”

“Isabel…”

“Fine.” There was a small pout as she spun a maple leaf in her hand.

“Now, I’m going to rake the leaves and you guys can either go play in areas where there’s no leaves or help me.”

 

Standing up straight to admire his handiwork, Levi figured he did a pretty good job. There were a few leaves sprinkled around, but that was to be expected. They had also bought a leaf blower, but the thought of using it made him cringe. It wasn’t just leaves that got kicked up with the airflow, but dirt, dust, grass, and all kinds of shit. At least when he raked it the shit stayed on the ground for the most part.

The raking was surprisingly fast, but that might have been because he had been too concentrated on getting the job done. It wasn’t difficult, but with such a large back and front lawn, he had to do it twice. He supposed they could have hired someone to do it, but all that staying at home was beginning to drive him a little insane. The alpha couldn’t be around brats during all his waking hours without wanting some time away from it. His daughters were technically out here with him, but they were letting him work in peace. Carla was by his side occasionally trying to pick up and deal with any clumps of leaves that had escaped his meticulous raking process, which was helping but only a little bit. In fact, he was too focused on the physical activity that he wasn’t aware of what his other daughter was doing.

“Isabel? Oi, where are you?”

Looking around, he couldn’t see any sign of his oldest daughter. Even when she tried hiding, one could typically tell where she was from the giggling and loud whispering. This time he couldn’t hear any of it. Leaves rustled overhead as a gentle breeze blew through, but he couldn’t hear a peep. The alpha was concerned that she had run off without telling him, or worse, been kidnapped right out from under his nose. It was a safe neighborhood, but there was nothing that was perfectly safe.

“Carla have you seen your sister?” There was a secret smile dancing on his younger daughter’s face as she shook her head. “Are you sure?”

“Yup. I don’t see Izzy.”

And then he saw it. A corner of pink sticking out the top of one of the larger piles of leaves which seemed to be moving.

From afar, Levi had to briefly admire the ingenuity of hiding in the leaves, but he was more concerned with how dirty it was in that pile. Since it was Halloween anyways, he figured his daughter deserved a little scare given the prank she was playing. Glancing at Carla and raising a finger to his lips, he began sneaking to the leaf pile as she nodded and followed him with a wide anticipatory grin. Purposely skirting around the perimeter, he crept up from behind.

“BOO!”

“AHHHH!!!” Isabel screamed. A flurry of leaves exploded as his daughter burst out of the pile, making a mess everywhere. “Daddy! You scared me!”

Brushing the leaves away, he smirked at his oldest daughter. It was a pity Eren hadn’t seen it, but the brat might have tried dissuading him from attempting to scare his children. Carla giggled loudly as she emerged from behind him.

“Daddy got you! I told you not to hide inside, Izzy!” Given the smile his daughter had been giving him earlier, Levi had an inkling that Carla had known what her sister was up to. In fact, given how well Isabel had hidden, Carla had probably helped pile leaves on top.

“But I wanted to scare daddy.”

“Is that so…?” Cocking his eyebrow, he wondered who planted that inane idea in his daughter’s head. It was either Hange, who was always disrupting the peace, or Eren, who did stupid things without thinking.

“You know daddy isn’t scared of anything.” Carla admonished her sister. There certainly were things that scared him – losing Eren being on top of the list – but they were things that his kids would not be able to think of for another few years.

“Even if I didn’t find you, who told you to scare me?”

“Hange said so since it’s almost Halloween.”

Fucking Hange. He knew the lunatic was up to no good when he received some retarded text on his phone yesterday. Maybe he’d slip one of those sleeping pills Eren used into their tea. Or deliver a shit ton of _used_ baby diapers to their doorstep. They seemed to like physical harm too much, or had grown immune to it, so he needed to find new ways to get back at the maniac.

“Tch, you know better than to do something like that, twerp.” Brushing off the leaves that stuck to his wayward daughter, he grimaced at the smell of dried leaves that seemed to stick onto her clothes and hair. Isabel would undoubtedly need a shower after this. Frowning at the unruly mass of leaves that had spilled everywhere, his admonishment was interrupted by a tug on his sleeve. “Look at the mess you ma– Carla?”

“Daddy, can we jump in the leaves?” Carla looked up at him expectantly. “We played with them at school.”

He scowled at the thought of allowing his children to play with leaves at school. They had purposely picked a place that was supposed to be one of the best educational institutions in Trost. And yet they let his children play with filthy leaves. …He was going to have a strict talk with them about his expectations.

“Please daddy…”

Sighing at the plea, Levi figured that since they were already messy and covered in the stench of leaves, playing in the pile wouldn’t make that much of a difference at this point.

“Fine.” When they began to squeal excitedly, he continued staring Carla and Isabel steely in the eyes. “But you _have_ to help me clean up and take a hot shower afterwards.”

They nodded eagerly and rushed off to play in the pile of dried leaves. Shaking his head at the sight, Levi didn’t get what was so amusing about playing with dead stuff. He supposed it was a good thing Eren was currently unable to play with them. It would take at least double the amount of time if he were. Once, the brat had constructed the largest pile from all the leaves in the entire yard and then proceeded to jump inside. After all was said and done, Levi refused to help clean the mess that Eren had made, so he left his husband to deal with the aftermath. His mate had done a decent job; it wasn’t perfect, but they had to do it a second time after the remaining leaves had fallen.

That had been years back when they had just gotten married. Smiling to himself at the quaint memory, he could clearly see where Isabel got her enthusiasm from. Grabbing a bag, he began to fill it up with one of the undisturbed piles before the wind blew it apart once more.


	64. Into a New Year [Parenthood 15]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **[Pregnancy & Parenthood Arc 15]**
> 
> A family New Years with snowball fights, mock sparring, and hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that keep track, there are at at least 2 more SnK references, and one is blatantly obvious. I'm sad to say, but this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Has a lot of fluffy family moments. =D
> 
> P.S. Thank you to ains3 for pointing the difference between Yeager and Jaeger in German. I've made a small edit to deal with this (doesn't change the story at all).

“Shhh… daddy’s sleeping.”

“Izzy… daddy might get mad.”

“But he promised!”

“Okay…”

Levi had to hide his snort of amusement at the anxious voices of his kids as they neared. Despite all the background noises, they were like tiny dinosaurs. Isabel and Carla knew better than to wake him abruptly, and Farlan was too young to know. His daughters had woken up him early once before by bouncing on top of his bed, and he had grounded them for doing so.

“Daddy, daddy wake up! Can we go play in the snow now?”

Before he could stop them, a child-sized lump crashed onto the bed. Levi groaned as the weight of his energetic six year old daughter fell on him, tugging at his arm through the comforter. As always, Isabel’s twin was also present, but standing a little further back. That didn’t mean he couldn’t see the excitement shining in her eyes as she looked at him.

“Isabel, what’d I say about jumping on the bed when we’re sleeping?” Grabbing her hand, so that she wouldn’t pounce on them again, he checked to make sure the noise machine hadn’t accidentally woken Eren up.

“But daddy…it’s almost nine and you promised!” The hellion whined, tugging on the blankets again.

Right now Levi wished he hadn’t promised. There had been an exceptional snowfall this year, and they had a white Christmas. The snow on the lawns was almost a foot high. Ever since the winter holidays had begun the brats had been hounding him to go play outside. Levi hated the cold, but it was also impossible _not_ to give into their demands after hearing them for the hundredth time. Typically, Eren would be playing in the snow with them, which gave him an excuse to skip out, but his husband was busy nursing their second son who was almost three months old, so it was imperative for Eren to keep warm and stay healthy.

“Isabel, you know very well that you can't just barge into our bedroom. Mommy’s been busy taking care of your new younger brother and needs to rest.” That wasn’t exactly the whole truth, given what they had been up to last night, but dealing with a three month old infant definitely wore someone out. They were also both completely naked underneath the covers, limbs intimately intertwined.

Chase had just begun to sleep through the night by the time Christmas rolled around, so they had finally been able to get some quality time together. Between his birthday and the holiday festivities, Levi was simply glad he could have Eren to himself at night. Like the previous pregnancies, sex was on hiatus from the last few weeks of the pregnancy till about three or four months, when the baby (or babies in the case of Isabel and Carla) could sleep through the night. In this case, it had been at least four months since he had sex with Eren and both of them had suffered through it. They had spent half the night making love and becoming reacquainted with each other’s bodies until the early morning. Although it would have been possible to force themselves for another round or two, they were both worn out even before they started from the ongoing holiday celebrations. It was well-worth the lack of sleep, however. Both of them had missed the physical intimacy.

“Daddy…”

“Okay, okay. Just give me half an hour to get ready.” They still needed to eat breakfast, so it would be at least another hour or so before going outside, but Levi wasn’t looking forward to the wet snow and cold.

“Promise?”

Isabel was even more stubborn and hardheaded than he remembered Eren being. They typically locked the door at home, but they had been too busy trying to get into each other’s pants last night to remember it. In any case, showing off his birthday suit to his daughters was not something Levi relished doing.

“Yeah, I promise, brat. Now get out of our room. I need to get ready.” Shooing his demanding and unrepentant daughter away, the alpha waited until the door shut with a click before rolling out from the blanket.

Taking a three-minute shower, Levi hurried to finish before Isabel came barging in again. Eren had timed him before, joking that his showers were so short it was as if the alpha was a soldier taking a combat shower. It was an apt term this time, if one considered a snowball fight against a pair of six-year-olds as combat. After drying off with a towel, Levi tossed on a t-shirt, a thick sweater, and a pair of jeans. It wouldn’t keep him from the cold entirely, but the more layers the better. Looking back at the bed, his heart warmed at the sight of his still-sleeping mate. Eren had shifted such that he was now on his half of the bed, hugging the blankets to himself. Sometimes he wondered how the omega was able to sleep through a storm, but right now it was more likely because his husband was just thoroughly exhausted. Smiling to himself at the adorable sight, he padded over and placed a small kiss on Eren’s forehead.

Maybe it was the kiss or perhaps his husband was already awake and pretending to sleep, but those beautiful, groggy eyes fluttered open to stare at him.

“…Levi?”

“’Morning. I’m going to go deal with the brats.”

“Mm… I’ll get up too then.” His mate started to shift and was about to throw off the covers, but Levi stopped him.

“Go back to bed, brat. Chase will be awake any time soon, so I’ll throw some coffee on.”

“Okay…” A small yawn emerged as Eren snuggled back into the blankets. His omega was understandably tired after all the holiday festivities and from nursing their youngest son. “Happy New Year, Levi.”

“Happy New Year, Eren.” Levi pressed another kiss to Eren’s forehead before he left.

 

There was an adorable look on Eren’s face as he chewed his bottom lip nervously at the sight. Levi wanted to rush over there and bite on that plump juicy flesh himself. But he had promised, albeit very reluctantly, to entertain the kids outside since his omega was nursing again and it would be bad if his husband got sick. But that moment of admiring his mate cost him as he felt a sudden cold burst on his face, followed by two high-pitched giggles.

It didn’t really hurt, but the sensation of cold, wet snow stung. If it were anyone else but his family lobbing snowballs at his face, he would have cursed loudly and then retaliated with twice as much force.

“Daddy!”

Farlan, dressed in a light blue down jacket which hid most of his features, stumbled towards him and Levi was worried his son was going to trip in the snow. Crouching down, he turned to face the pair of giggling girls, packing some snow in his hands.

“Hey Farlan, what say we get your sisters back?”

The only response was an excited nod from his oldest son as he directed Farlan in the art of throwing snowballs. Levi knew he couldn’t use his full strength, since it could really hurt someone. Instead, he contented himself by dodging and helping Farlan make snowballs to toss at his daughters. The young boy lacked power and speed, and many of Farlan’s shots fell short of their mark, but his son seemed to be enjoying himself at the very least. Ducking his head, Levi hid behind a tree. For once his shorter than average height was an advantage in fleeing the shitfest of snow. There were a few snowmen and giant snowballs on the ground meant to represent a fort, making it easy to find a hiding spot.

A moment later, there was a shriek, followed by giggling from the other side as Isabel wiped snow off her face and Carla laughed.

Off to the side, Eren loved the sight of his husband and kids together playing in the snow. He knew that Levi hated the cold and winter, but had reluctantly agreed to a snowball fight with the twins. It was mainly Isabel’s doing and Farlan had only been eager to join in. It was his first time seeing and being allowed to frolic around that much snow. But now, on the lawn were three small colorful bundles of joy and one taller – but not by much – dark one playing.

Smiling once more at the sight, he headed back inside to make some hot chocolate and tea. Lunch also had to be made, but there was no need to rush since Levi would insist on everyone taking a long hot shower; even then, it was a simple matter of tossing together a salad, heating up the leftover stew, and toasting the bread. After having played outside so long, something to warm the belly was needed. The cold wasn’t doing Eren any favors and he could tell by the way the small blue blob – Farlan – had begun stumbling around that it wouldn’t be too much longer before they came in.

 

“Nooo titan! Run!” Farlan yelled out as Eren walked in carrying a tray of hot chocolate, and saw a few knocked over foam bricks at his feet. They had been making pretend igloos earlier, since a real one was much too difficult. Now, the rest of the bricks were stacked in a two-brick high wall around the living room. He was amused at his oldest son’s antics. The boy had donned a green ‘cape’ and was pulling out a styrofoam sword to point at him.

“What are you playing Farlan?” Levi appeared from the direction of the hallway.

“Daddy! Help!”

Farlan immediately rushed over to the dark-haired alpha, uncaring that he knocked over a few more bricks and small Lego buildings in the process. If this had been a real battle against titans, his son would have just handed victory over to the titans.

Settling the drinks down onto the coffee table before any of them could spill; Eren watched the exchange with great interest. Lately the small boy had been enamored with a new TV show about titans. Eren knew that whenever they dropped Farlan off with his sisters at Erwin’s place, the two boys – Farlan and Gregory, Erwin’s son – would go off and play titan make-believe. Petra had played along, making the boy’s outfits that they wore as they ran around in the backyard swinging the foam swords around.

Sometimes when everyone was present, he, Levi, and Erwin, would also get roped into playing along. Even Petra and their daughters played along at times, though giving Isabel a foam sword was a little dangerous. Although there weren’t enough materials for all adults to have a full outfit, there had been extra cloth for a cloak and they scrounged up some foam for the swords. Both families had agreed that due to the kids’ young ages, it would be best to keep the swords under lock and key, just in case anything happened. Levi must have taken it out for Farlan.

“Who’s the titan now?” Levi raised a brow, eying the destruction spread before them. The omega knew his husband was reigning in his desire to clean the mess at their feet. Even after all these years, some habits never changed. Nor would they ever. It was a miracle that he had the cleanest house amongst all his friends, even with three kids running around and a newborn. While Levi did most of the cleaning these days, the little ones were responsible for keeping their rooms tidy. It was only a matter of time, Eren supposed, before they’d have to help clean the house as well. Imagining a teenaged Isabel’s reaction to Levi telling her to clean the house was an interesting idea to ponder.

“Mommy!” Their son pointed his sword at Eren. “Mommy tallest so mommy the titan!”

“And I don’t count?”

“No! Daddy’s strongest, so daddy with me!”

“Is that so…” There was a bemused look as Levi crossed his arms.

“Yup! Without daddy we all die! Please, daddy…” Farlan handed Levi an extra foam sword as the two adult males exchanged looks. In a real fight, it was obvious who the winner would be, but the alpha didn’t want to hurt his mate and Eren knew it. It wasn’t the right place to get into a real fight, nor was there any reason to.

Before any of them could begin ‘fighting’, the sound of a baby crying pierced through the room. Farlan cheered as the ‘titan’ left, but when Eren came back with Chase in his arms, their older son became slightly despondent. Without any titans he couldn’t continue his game. When Gregory came over, sometimes the boys would switch roles as the titan, but that wasn’t possible. And his son certainly wasn’t going to let Levi be the titan, since that would amount to utter defeat.

Settling onto the sofa, Eren positioned himself and Chase, so he could begin nursing. Chase stopped crying and happily latched onto the distended nipple. At first he and Levi had a lengthy discussion about whether they wanted their other children to be present when breastfeeding now that they were old enough to remember things and ask questions. It had raised many questions and a bit of embarrassment on Eren’s part, but the sight had become typical in the Ackerman household. In the past year, they had seen Eren’s pregnant state, so this was the next step. They didn’t want their kids growing up to think that something which occurred naturally and which almost every child went through needed to be hidden away.

“Mommy, is Chase hungry again?” Carla must have heard the cry and come to see what was wrong. Eren couldn’t see Isabel, so he supposed she had run off to the bathroom or to grab more toys. Oftentimes, his oldest daughter was inseparable from her twin, and the times he didn’t find them together, he’d find Isabel with Farlan or Levi.

“Yeah.” It was amazing how fast kids grew up. He could still remember when their daughters were as tiny as Chase was and could barely move. And now they were walking, talking, and in grade one. “You know you and Isabel were this small once, Carla.”

Their daughters had once asked whether Eren and Levi were their real parents, since both were males. It was unavoidable he supposed. They had showed pictures of his pregnancies, birth certificate, and physical resemblance as proof, but it was difficult without going into alpha and omega physiology to describe why or how it was possible. Grade schoolers beginning their first year were only beginning to understand there was a sex difference between males and females, and there was no need to add more confusion. But once they saw everything that happened with Chase, from pregnancy to after Eren had given birth, no more convincing was needed on their part.

“I know. Mommy and daddy said so before.”

Sometimes he thought his daughter was too mature for her age, but then she would turn into their little girl once more, giggling and laughing at Isabel messing something up. The combination of Levi’s seriousness and Eren’s appearance on their baby girl made her resemble Carla Yeager that much more. The resemblance was only going to increase over time he supposed. It was unfortunate Carla could never meet her grandmother, so Eren had taken it upon himself to tell as many stories of his mom as possible. There were also family recipes that his mom had passed onto him, which he had and would make for his children. It would be a few more years at least before Carla could help in the kitchen, but she would sometimes watch and he’d allow her to do simple things such as mix batter or mash the potatoes. He could already see his daughter as a little homemaker with how quickly she soaked up everything.

“Mommy…”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“I know I’m named after grandmamma, but what about Chase? Is he named after grandpapa?”

“Well… your brother is named after me.”

“Mommy?” She shot him an uncomprehending look.

“My last name comes from the German word for hunter.” According to his mom, his surname was supposed to be spelled ‘Jäger’ or ‘Jaeger’ but a quirk in the paperwork when his great-grandfather immigrated had changed it to Yeager instead. “And Chase means the same in English.”

It had taken quite a while for them to come up with an appropriate name after knowing the life growing inside him was boy. Neither he nor Levi had anyone else from their lives they wanted to name, and they wanted it to be just as meaningful. In his free time, Eren had browsed through dozens of baby names, testing multiple ones, but none of them really fit. Armin had been the one to suggest that since the rest of their children had taken Levi’s last name to put a bit of Eren into Chase’s name instead. Eren or Eren Jr. sounded wrong, so they had gone with his surname. It was perfect.

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” She stared her younger brother for a moment, examining him. “I look like mommy and Farlan looks like daddy. Chase doesn’t look like mommy or daddy.”

“He’s still young, sweetheart.”

He had to agree with his daughter though. At this moment, it was difficult to see who their youngest son would resemble more. The fuzzy tuft of hair was darker than Eren and Isabel’s, but also not the same as Levi’s jet black. Their son’s eyes were a mix of grey and green with flecks of gold, depending on the lighting. Although neither his nor Levi’s features were predominant in Chase, just like his name implied, their son had the perfect blend of features between him and his mate. The omega could tell that the young boy was likely to become as much a heartthrob as his siblings, given how many other parents had asked whether his older siblings were child actors.

He didn’t want that for any of his kids. If they grew up and wanted to become celebrities or to act, that was their choice. But for now, they were still his babies and Eren would protect them from prying eyes as best as possible. Levi was the same way, and had an even shorter leash when it came to being protective.

Seeing Isabel return into the room with yet another stuffed animal in tow from the corner of his eye, he grabbed a plate of cookies and handed it over to Carla. “Why don’t you bring this over for the tea party with your sister?”

“Okay. Are they gingerbread?”

“Mhm. And don’t forget to bring napkins and be careful about crumbs. You know how daddy is about them.”

“I know. Thank you, mommy.” His daughter walked slowly back to the small table she was sitting at with Isabel, cautious not to spill any of the cookies. Both girls came back to grab hot chocolate after the cookies were safely on the table, and once more, Carla walked back slower than her sister.

Smiling as his daughters happily room sipped their hot chocolate and pretended to have tea time with some dolls, he turned back. Eren adjusted Chase and watched as Levi and Farlan sparred under the guise of ‘training’ for when the titans returned. It was funny watching the toddler who barely came up to Levi’s hip play with his father. It was obvious who was better, but the alpha was going easy and allowing Farlan to score some hits once in a while.

This was different than New Year’s holidays he had spent as a child with his parents, and yet also unlike the ones that he had spent with Levi when it was just the two of them. When Eren was alone with his alpha, things had been simple. Levi wasn’t big on celebrations, so they just had a nice meal or sometimes lounged around doing nothing. Once in a while, Hange would forcefully invite them for a party, but there wasn’t anything particularly special about New Year’s. It was similar when his parents were still alive.

Now that they had their own family, the omega realized that there weren’t many traditions they could pass on regarding January first. In another ten or so plus years, after Isabel and Carla began college, they would inevitably join in the New Year’s Eve bar hopping and drinking games that Eren had once indulged in. Thinking back to his earlier years, there wasn’t anything particularly interesting about getting wasted. Now he could understand Levi’s point about it being a waste of time and money. Instead of all those crazy things, New Year’s was simply another holiday to spend time with his family.

Family was such a strange term. He knew of people who had giant family gatherings with over fifty people over the holidays, while the Ackerman (-Yeager) household was much smaller. If Eren wanted to include the blood-related relatives he had met once before over a decade ago, there were probably at least a dozen or so people he could consider. But he didn’t know them and they didn’t know him. For the most part his family consisted of his husband – Levi – and their children and cat. There was Mikasa he supposed, but he thought of her more as a childhood friend rather than Levi’s cousin. She had also gotten engaged this past year, so she would likely celebrate with her fiancée in the future. Outside of that, Eren practically considered Armin and Levi’s friends, because they knew so much about them, extended family. Hange would definitely be excited to hear that, although his husband would hate it.

Even the taciturn alpha had admitted on more than one occasion it was a good thing they had so many friends around to support them throughout the years. Like when Farlan was born and Carla and Isabel had to stay over at Hange’s while Levi and Eren were at the hospital. Or the times when they simply wanted to go out for date night and needed someone to watch the kids for an evening. It would definitely be an advantage later on when puberty started and his daughters needed someone to talk to about all those female things neither he nor Levi had ever dealt with.

In front of the fireplace, Eren could see that their oldest son was beginning to tire. The boy’s movements became sloppier and slower. Farlan had put up a good fight against his father, but there really wasn’t anyone in the household that could hold a torch to Levi when it came to fighting. Isabel and Carla had both been enrolled in self-defense classes, and they seemed to have a hint of the Ackerman gift when it came to picking up physical skills. Only time would tell whether Farlan and Chase had also inherited it, and whether any of them would ever defeat their father.

“Farlan, why don’t you come over and have some hot chocolate and cookies?”

“Chocolate!” At the mention of the sugary drink, the small boy dropped everything and dashed over to Eren. They had baked gingerbread cookies yesterday after the previous batch had been demolished. It was always an interesting experience, and gave his husband a headache agonizing over the mess. The children always wanted to stick their hands into the raw batter or dough and it was difficult to explain the concept of salmonella to them at this age. The decorating, when they got to it, had been even worse. There had been multiple mutilated gingerbread men and a few of them had no face or just blobs and ribbons of color.

“Thank you, mommy!” The toddler immediately grabbed a cookie in one hand and the cup in the other, happily munching on the cookie while swinging his feet off the sofa. He could hear Levi giving a lecture to the boy in his mind, but the alpha was busy putting away the foam swords to notice their son’s sloppy behavior.

“Be careful, it might still be hot.” Eren warned his son. Even though the cups had been sitting for over half an hour, there was still a chance it was too warm for his kids. They were all sensitive to heat, and none of them seemed to have developed Levi’s tolerance to hot drinks or love of tea yet. It was only a matter of time he supposed. At least one in four were bound to pick up on that particular trait given how strong the resemblance was for other things.

“And don’t forget to watch the crumbs.” He added, after seeing a few specks around Farlan’s mouth.

Captain bounced onto the sofa, crawling onto his son’s lap. Over the last few years, the black cat had had grown. It had gone from being smaller than a football to approximately double the size. Less than three years ago, when both Farlan and Captain had been babies, Eren had taken many photos of the two of them sleeping together. His son seemed to especially love telling stories to the cat whenever the feline curled up on his lap.

“Captain!” Farlan put down the cup, happily waving his feet, and began petting the silky black fur.

“Farlan, stop petting Captain and drink your hot chocolate.” Being careful not to jostle Chase, he leaned forward and grabbed the cup and handed it back to his son. Even though Eren was fairly lenient in comparison to his husband and Captain was very clean for a cat, he grimaced at the idea of the cat’s fur getting into his little boy’s mouth.

“Okay mommy…” There was a ring of milky chocolate around Farlan’s mouth, before those tiny hands wrapped around the cup and returned to drinking the tepid hot chocolate.

“Where’s my drink?” His husband’s voice came from behind. Turning his head so he could see Levi, the alpha pressed a kiss to his temple. There was a wicked twinkle in Levi’s eyes that implied something other than tea as the older male glanced towards Eren’s chest, where Chase was still nursing.

“Levi! Go make your own _tea_. There’s hot water in the kettle.” Eren admonished the older man, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

The dark-haired alpha shot him an unreadable glance as he walked toward the kitchen. Eren huffed as the incorrigible pervert he married left the room.

 

After Chase had fallen asleep, Eren put the small bundle back into his crib, smiling fondly as his son immediately grasped out and pulled the giant teddy Levi had given him so many years ago closer. Even in his sleep, the infant couldn’t let the stuffed animal go. It must have been because it had soaked up Eren’s smell from all the times he hugged it back in the day. The fluffy bear was larger than his youngest son, which made the picture that much more adorable. For its age, it was still in remarkably good condition. Before their children came along and used it to snuggle, it generally sat atop their dresser. The omega had once decided to call it Junior or Levi Two, but his dark-haired mate had vehemently opposed the idea. To this day, it was still called “the bear” since it was the only one that Levi had ever given him. In some sense, someone could almost say it was the first new member of their family.

Like all the other precious moments he had Levi shared, this one was forever crystallized in the picture diary, which had grown to fill several albums over the years. Every year, more cherished memories were made, making it sometimes difficult to remember all the events from the past. The diary helped them look back and recall all those things which had happened and how far he and Levi had come.

“Is he asleep?”

Eren turned around and pressed a finger to his mouth, urging his husband to be quiet. It had taken a long time for his son to fall asleep, and he didn’t have enough energy to spend another hour getting him back to sleep if Chase woke up. Gently ushering the older male out, he quietly shut the door behind him. The baby monitor was on, so it wouldn’t be difficult to know if their son woke up.

“Are Carla and Izzy asleep?”

“Yeah. It took some time. The little hellion was trying to get me to agree to another snowball fight.” Levi groaned, and the omega wrapped an arm around his mate’s waist. He knew that even when the older male was grouchy, he cared for their kids. It surprised Eren that Farlan had fallen asleep fairly early that evening after the swordfight and a tummy full of sugar; normally sugar made the boy bounce off the walls.

“And are you?”

“Going out into the fucking cold again? Hell no.” Eren grinned as Lev dragged him over to the living room, pushed him into sitting down, and then pulled a blanket over him. The omega wasn’t feeling cold, but curled himself up in the soft fleece anyways, since he loved the feel of the fabric against his skin. After a moment, his husband came back with a pot of tea and two mugs. No questions were asked as Levi poured out the hot beverage into the cups and handed one to him. Eren smiled at his mate before taking a tentative sip and tasting the sweetness of honey. Levi settled down next to him, holding his own cup.

The remnants of Farlan’s earlier titan make-believe had been cleaned up thanks to Levi of course. Eren knew they could have returned to their room to do something more physical, but it was the first time they had time to relax since this morning. Tendrils carrying the familiar scent of black tea curled around them while Levi picked up and drank his regular evening brew. Dying embers from the fireplace crackled as Eren put his cup down, lifting the corner of the blanket and snuggling closer against his husband under the warm fleece.

“Thank you, Levi.” There wasn’t any need to explain why or what he meant as he placed a gentle kiss against Levi’s temple. There was a hum of acknowledgement as he rested his head on his alpha’s shoulder. An arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Eren watched with a contented smile as shadows flickered by the fireplace. No words needed to be said as they watched the flames, resting their heads against one another.

As New Year’s went, the omega couldn’t think of any better way to commemorate aside from spending time with his family and the husband he loved.


	65. Epilogue Pt 1: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren both have a surprise for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first (and longest) part of the 3-part epilogue. I've been reluctant to post it, as it's kind of bittersweet thinking that this work is finally coming to and end. :'(
> 
> * * *

Eren was worried. For the last couple of days, no weeks, Levi had been so busy at work their sex life was almost nonexistent. Sometimes he'd find his husband returning home well into the wee hours of the morning and then would wake up find the sheets already cold. The only signs that the alpha had been back were the notes on the table, coffee in the pot (for Eren of course), and lingering scent on the sheets next to him.

He had never before worried about whether his mate wanted him. Before, the dark-haired alpha would constantly make subtle passes when no one was looking, groping a feel here and a quickie there while the kids were gone. Levi wasn't the unfaithful type and there were no signs of it, but perhaps the man had finally grown tired of him physically?

The alpha was just as affectionate with chaste farewell and evening kisses, using endearments, making dinner and doing the dishes, even spending time reading bedtime stories to their kids. These days, however, his husband spent more time than usual in his office, but the workload had never gotten so bad in the past that Levi stopped having sex with him. Whenever he asked Levi, the alpha simply said he was busy – it was true, there was a large amount of paperwork and reading he brought back that was now lying on the table – but that didn’t satisfy Eren.

Yesterday morning he had woken up before Levi and tried to get his husband in the mood with a blowjob. The dark-haired male had gotten hard, letting Eren know that the alpha still wanted him, yet when he asked for a quickie it was denied. Levi had excused himself, citing an early morning meeting at the office, leaving behind a horny and worried omega.

It wasn’t the abstinence period that happened which concerned Eren, they had had much worse when Isabel and Carla were born, but the fact that the man’s desire for him seemed to have disappeared all of a sudden. The omega had wracked his brain, trying to come up with some explanation, but there was none. He hoped it wouldn’t spell an even larger problem with their relationship after all these years.

The only notable difference between now and then was sex. It was glaringly absent. It didn’t matter if it was making love, fucking, or even oral sex; everything was a big empty nil. It was highly doubtful that his mate’s libido would have suddenly vanished in the last two weeks, but if it had, it was troubling. Eren still had a healthy functioning sex drive, largely developed from how often they did it in the past. The omega supposed he could have just relied on a sex toy for relief, similar to the times where they simply fucked since it felt good, but it was more than just that.

He couldn’t remember the last time he had masturbated. Each time he had tried touching himself, Levi had been present with him. Eren still remembered the gentle kisses from his husband, the touch of the alpha’s hands roaming across his body, and the feel of being intimately connected with his mate. With all the reminders of Levi surrounding him, such as the scent, feel, and sight of his mate, even if he did get aroused, Eren doubted anything he could do to himself would come close to anything Levi did with him.

Sex with Levi wasn’t just physical. It was a tangible way to cement their bond and express their love. That was why it was called lovemaking… most of the time. Just earlier that month they had spent multiple evenings going at it even though he wasn’t in heat. Going from that to a complete halt was unexpected and worrisome.

And so after a long discussion with Armin, who reiterated multiple times that he was just worrying too much and supported all of Levi’s claims of being in the office and having meetings early in the morning, Eren figured the best thing to do was take his best friend’s eventual, albeit reluctant, suggestion of seducing his own husband. Admittedly, there wasn’t much resistance on his end. The omega was pent up and sexually frustrated. Seeing and feeling his husband’s hard body, but not being able to do much more than that was torture.

Glancing at himself in the full length mirror, he anxiously smoothed the white babydoll down. Underneath the omega had a matching lace thong, the string biting uncomfortably against his anus. Plus, there was one more small surprise for his mate. Aside from that little surprise, it was similar to the outfit he had worn on their wedding night.

Levi loved it when he dressed up like that, such as on their first anniversary when they had had a hot, steamy repeat of their wedding night. There had been a few other occasions, and most of those times he had orgasmed so hard that he was blacking out at the end of it. _La petite mort_ indeed. It was why Eren dressed up like this so rarely. Their sex life – aside from this odd dry spell – was already very fulfilling, and so he wanted to save this for special occasions or celebrations.

This was a special occasion.

Thank god the kids were off for the weekend with Petra’s children. Eren would have hated for them to see him like this. Even if the house was soundproofed, if things went as he hoped, they would probably go at it for so long and loudly that it wouldn’t be possible to hide all the signs. Even normally when the opportunity came, Levi would sometimes suggest and ravish him in every single room, not that it was a bad thing. At times, he missed those days when it was just the two of them and they could go at it without any worries.

Hearing the garage door shut, Eren barely managed to suppress his moan as he turned on the device. The vibrations ran along him and against his prostate as he crawled up on all fours on their king-sized bed. He had seen the contraption, complete with a furry brown tail that matched his hair color, when he was shopping and knew his mate would love to see him in it. The omega could have gone with something bigger like a dildo, but he wanted Levi’s cock to be the only large penis-shaped object ever entering him; his mate agreed with him on that point. They had only ever used smaller toys like vibrators, none of which could even come close to the real thing.

He had contemplated not using the toy, but Eren wanted to drive his mate mad with desire to the point that Levi wouldn’t be able to resist him the way he had earlier yesterday morning. The omega could feel the ends of the tail brush against his thighs as he moved his hips, desperate to get some relief.

“Hah… L-Levi…”

 

Levi knew his husband was into some kinky things, but even after being with Eren for so long, he would never have expected to come home to _this_ particular image. He should have expected something like this given how, in their long relationship, his mate always seemed to exceed his expectations.

His omega looked so pure and yet so filthy at the same time. It was obscene. Dressed in that lacy white contraption that screamed virginal and barely skirted the line between innocence and sexy, his mate was so fucking erotic. It was barely translucent making all the curves of his omega’s body visible underneath. Levi licked his lips in anticipation; the way Eren was touching himself, shaking those hips and releasing pheromones meant for him had to be illegal. And was that a tail he saw peeking out? The brat was going to be the fucking death of him some day.

He’d barely gotten home and here he was, rocking a throbbing hard erection at the sight of his lewd husband. And Eren wasn’t even in heat. Levi barely managed to refrain from ripping off the pants that were suddenly too tight and mercilessly fucking his erotic little omega into the mattress.

“Eren?”

“A-ah… w-welcome home Levi…”

“What are you doing?” Levi growled, casually stripping off his tie and shucking his jacket. He tossed both articles of clothing to the side, eyes never straying from that gorgeous sight waiting on their bed. The bright white material contrasted beautifully with his omega’s tanned skin and his hands itched to run over inch of Eren’s perfect body. Levi would definitely fuck his omega long and hard today, but a person would have be fucking insane _not_ to indulge himself in this opportunity first.

And that definitely was a tail peeking out. Shit.

“W-waiting for my alpha to come home.” There was a small mewl when his mate responded.

“What’s with you all of a sudden?”

“C-Can’t I want my mate…?” Eren panted, shuffling towards him on bed. “I wanna do it, Levi…”

The sheets were wrinkled as Eren continued to grind his ass against the mattress, the fluffy end of the toy was completely soaked. He could see those dusky rosy nipples poking through the sheer material of his mate’s babydoll. Those long smooth legs were splayed apart, revealing almost everything. There was a clear tent in the material, with a wet patch at the apex showing just how aroused his omega was. The flimsy lingerie barely concealed anything, merely serving to accentuate how fucking erotic and fuckable Eren looked.

Fuck.

“Are the kids home?” The question came out harsher than intended as he ripped off his remaining clothes. Levi would scream in frustration if he couldn’t enjoy playing with his mate for at least two hours. It would take even longer to get everything out of his system though. Feel the omega’s tight wet heat sucking him in, milking him dry. The images of Eren had already been burned into his brain and weren’t something Levi would forget anytime soon.

“No, they-they’re at Petra’s…”

“For how long?”

“The weekend… they took Captain with them…” The alpha’s grin widened at the thought of being completely, utterly, by themselves.

“Even Chase?” Running a hand over Eren’s foot, there was a small twitch when as his thumb pressed into the arch. Damned brat was so fucking sensitive, and hearing those needy sounds made it difficult for the alpha to think straight. It would have been impossible to completely suppress all those sexy noises, even with a gag. They had tried that once and they both hated it. Levi loved how vocal his husband was, hearing all those lovely whimpers and moans as he pleasured the younger male.

“Hah… y-yes…”

When he saw Eren nod, his thoughts immediately spiraled in anticipation of what he would make Eren do this weekend. It was just the two of them, no kids, no cat. Levi’s cock twitched in anticipation of having his omega screaming his name out until Eren’s throat was hoarse. The dark-haired man was going to pound into that sopping wet ass for hours.

“Levi…” Eren got on his hands and turned around to face Levi. Sitting back on his legs, the furry tuft was barely visible, but the dark-haired male would easily see how aroused his mate was from the small gyrating motions the omega couldn’t seem to get under control. One of the thin straps had fallen off Eren’s shoulders, and the silky material draped down creating an alluring shadowed gap. Those blue-green eyes were blown wide, molten with arousal. Eren’s mouth was held slightly open breathing heavily. “I wanna suck your cock.”

The lurid request made him groan. His dick jumped in anticipation as Eren placed his hands on it, ready to bring it to his mouth. As much as Levi was eager to indulge his mate, there was something he wanted to do first.

“Not yet, love. I want to see what you have hidden under that dress of yours.”

Patting the brunette’s cheek, Levi needed to see more of the toy his naughty mate was using. He could hear a small whirring, but it was mostly drowned out by the sound of Eren’s harsh panting and soft whimpers.

“Leviii…” the brunette whined, not wanting the secret to be out just yet. It had been forever since he had smelled his alpha’s aroused scent so close to him. Eren’s eyes glazed over at the sight of his alpha’s stiff cock, a pearl of precum forming at the tip. Just seeing Levi’s rock hard erection made him desperate to taste his mate’s cock. Imagining it was nowhere as satisfying as having the real thing in front of him. He could almost taste the salty musk beginning to seep out of that bulbous head. “Please…”

“Patience, brat. I’ll let you suck my cock as much as you want later.”

There was a small moue of disappointment and he inserted two fingers into Eren’s mouth, feeling the rough glide of his husband’s tongue as the younger male licked them. From the omega’s begging voice, Levi would definitely be getting Eren to give him head multiple times. Not that his mate would mind; the dark-haired male wasn’t sure how he had been so lucky to find a mate who loved sucking his dick and could fit the entire thing in. It was a pity he hadn’t had the time yesterday morning to indulge, but now they had the whole weekend.

“On all fours, Eren, and let me see what you’re hiding.”

His mate eagerly complied, sticking his ass out and making the furry tuft of a tail clearly visible. The thin band of a thong obscured the view, and there was a small whimper when he savagely ripped it off. Levi groped the perfectly shaped bottom, admiring how well the tail suited him. It almost looked real given how closely it matched Eren’s hair. He tugged on it, watching as several beads, each the size of a cherry, slipped out one at a time. It was no wonder his omega’s dick was leaking.

“Nghhnnn…”

Barely a second passed before Levi forced them back in watching as his mate collapsed onto the bed, moaning heavily, at the sudden sensation.

“Ahhhh! Hah… L-Levi, d-don’t surprise me like that…”

“Such a naughty omega, Eren.” He popped one out, feeling a slight buzz. “Can’t believe you’re wearing a tail with _vibrating_ beads.”

“Nghh… Thou-thought you’d – nghhh, haaah – like them.”

“Oh, I like them all right…” Levi pushed the entire thing deeper, feeling Eren writhe against his hand, moaning. Fuck, the alpha could barely wait until he was pounding into his mate’s sweet channel, making Eren cry out his name over and over again until the omega’s voice was hoarse. “I love it.”

The dark-haired man could easily imagine his sexy mate wearing them around the house for the rest of the day, dripping with arousal and leaking with his cum, ready for his cock at any time and place. Panting and shaking his ass each time he moved. Wearing nothing but an apron and the tail in the kitchen prepping dinner, before becoming _his_ dessert. Feeling his husband’s ass swallowing him whole while he fed his mate using his mouth. And definitely indulging Eren’s desire to blow him as they sat watching TV. Without a doubt, he would get Eren to watch in a mirror as he played with the toy. The omega had no clue how erotic he looked. Hell, Levi would get his lewd mate to do all of it. _And_ if the younger male was up for it, they could even try pet play. It would be lovely to watch the omega beg for his cock.

Fuck, his cock was about to explode just from imagining it.

“So, tell me how it feels to have a tail, Eren?” Levi casually began thrusting the beads in and out of that slippery hole. The entire room was filled with the scent of his mate’s arousal. Under all of Eren’s panting moans, one could make out the wet squelches that sounded as the alpha continued to tease the omega’s hole. “Is it as good as being stuffed by my cock?”

“Nghnn… n-no…”

“Really? Look at you, Eren. Your ass is soaking wet and you’re wearing a _tail_.” The base of his mate’s tail was soaked. Levi could only imagine how soft and warm Eren’s channel was. How ready it was to receive him, melting around his dick. “Maybe this slutty hole should be called your pussy instead?”

“Uhnnn…! N-no, don’t call it that…” Tears of pleasure had begun forming in those blue-green eyes and the alpha in him took great enjoyment in seeing his husband look so wrecked. The night had only just begun and Levi was going to enjoy every moment of the next two days.

“But you like this, don’t you?” Levi savagely twisted the beads causing his mate to whimper, desperately clawing at the sheets.

“N-no…ta-take it out, Levi…”

“But you haven’t answered the question yet, Eren.”

“W-what question…? Hnnn… No… Stop playing with my ass… hah…”

“You like having your _pussy_ played with don’t you?” He forced them back in, cock jumping at the wanton moan his mate made. “Moving your hips like that. Such a filthy brat.”

“Le-Levi… uhnn… stop teasing me… you p-pervert… hah… my ass is going numb…”

“I’m a pervert? Who’s the one who dressed up and asked his husband to fuck him? Who’s the one who came from having his nipples played with? Begs his alpha to fuck him like there’s no tomorrow? And is now wearing a tail.” The omega trembled as Levi continued to tease the shell of his ear with his tongue. “Are you sure you aren’t the pervert, Eren?”

“Le-Levi please…”

Eren let out a pitiful whimper at how aroused those words were making him. The combination of his alpha’s dark scent and teasing growls, the vibrations, and the toy inside him was going to make him cum. The omega didn’t want to climax without his husband inside, but it had been too long and he was woefully unprepared.

“Ahnn… g-going to c-cum…”

Levi immediately pulled the tail out. After such a dry spell, only he was allowed to bring his mate over the precipice.

“L-Levi…?” The wrecked, pleading look on his omega sent a thrill through him. Despite being rock hard and ready to drive his cock into Eren, Levi wanted to tease the younger male further. A part of him loved it when his husband was whining and begging for his cock. The alpha wanted to make a mess of his mate.

If the younger male was nursing, Levi would have fed on the sweet, creamy milk while his husband rode his cock. Seeing Eren’s embarrassment always made him more desperate to tease his mate. The brunette was always so lovingly sensitive, but whenever the omega was lactating, it increased almost tenfold. It was such a pity it was impossible, so he’d have to be content with just sucking on his mate’s swollen nipples until the brat climaxed.

“Fuck, you’re leaking so much.” Scraping his teeth over the delightful swell of Eren’s ass, Levi’s dick twitched at the smell of his mate’s honey so close to him. Dabbing his fingers against that rosebud, he smeared Eren’s wetness all around that quivering pucker. There was so much of it leaking out as he leaned down to lick it. His mate let out a whimper as his tongue made contact and he tasted the younger male’s love juices. The omega’s hole was hot; he could almost feel the heat before even tasting it. There was a twitch as he traced the loosened rim with his tongue, before returning to lap up the excess wetness that seeped out. “Tell me, love, what would you like your _pussy_ to be stuffed with, hmm?”

“Haah… Le…vi… st-stop calling it th-that…”

“But isn’t it? What would you rather I call it?” Lightly biting his omega’s rounded flesh, Levi raised his head back up. Licking his lips clean of Eren’s taste, Levi warred internally between tasting more of his mate’s salty, sweet musk against his tongue or feeling those slick walls melting around his cock. The latter won out. Holding his throbbing erection, the alpha slid the head against his mate’s slick. Each time the glistening tip caught and prodded against that ring of muscle, Eren twitched against his sensitive flesh. “Hmm… what should I do?”

“I-I d-don’t… know… Uhnn…just p-put it in…” There was a needy whine. It was so empty without his alpha’s cock. Eren needed to feel Levi’s thick rod stretching him and pounding inside until he was sore. He could feel the blunt head nudging at the entrance, just inches away from what his body craved. “Pl-please Le-Levi…”

“Put what in?”

“Y-your cock…”

“Then tell me why you were wearing a tail and dressed up like this.” Levi leaned over, breathing against his omega’s ear once more. There was already a faint trail of red kiss marks from the last few minutes running along Eren’s neck, marking his omega. Fondling Eren’s chest, Levi couldn’t wait to be inside his mate. The alpha loved it when the younger male got horny and decided to play dress up. “Hmm… Whose cock was my naughty omega waiting for?”

“W-we haven’t done anything for so long and I-I thought you didn’t want me anymore… so… so I wanted to seduce you, Levi…”

“Seduce me, huh.” Eren had clearly succeeded on that front. The dark-haired male could barely wait any longer before he was inside that slick, hot channel. Grasping those perfectly shaped hips, Levi positioned himself so that the tip barely penetrated his mate, harshly demanding. “Tell me who you belong to. Tell your alpha what you’d much rather have inside your ass.”

“Le…vi’s… Levi, I wa-want your cock…”

“That’s right, Eren. You’re _mine_.” Levi growled harshly and thrust into the omega. _His_ omega. There was a loud cry and he felt those soft, wet walls convulsing tightly around him as Eren came.

“Ahhhhh!!!”

“Wow, cumming as soon as I enter you, Eren.” Levi ran his hands over his mate’s chest, fondling the small deposits of fat that were permanently there after the pregnancies. The swollen perky nubs were engorged, though not as large as when his mate had been nursing, as he flicked his fingers over those stiff tips. He pinched them feeling Eren’s channel tightened around him, sucking his dick in further. The omega’s mouth was wide open as he panted harshly, continuing to rut backwards on his cock.

“Hnn… uhnn…”

“Fuck, Eren…” The friction of his mate’s slick heat around him was amazing. He could fuck Eren for hours and not grow tired of it. Hell, he _would_ fuck his sexy husband for hours and fill the omega with so much cum that’d it be leaking out for days. Nudging his cock in further, Levi groaned as his mate moaned, walls twitching around him, trying to milk his cock. “I can feel your ass still twitching around me, baby.”

“Ahnn… Levi… hah… Levi…”

Levi hadn’t even begun to move, but two weeks without his cock was apparently too long for his mate. The omega had just climaxed, but it still wasn’t enough given how the brat kept grinding his hips. Eren was hard, his dick dripping, even after the dry orgasm moments ago. And that lewd hole swallowing him in, gripped tightly like no tomorrow. Even after all this time, Levi was amazed at how wanton Eren was as his husband continued to fuck himself backwards on his cock.

“Are you feeling alright?” Although he was fairly certain the brat was okay and even more eager than he was given how Eren had just cum merely from being filled with his cock, Levi wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt his mate. The last thing he wanted was to cause his omega any pain. In the past, after Eren’s pregnancies and some other hiatuses, they typically engaged in more foreplay and a longer prep time before penetrative sex. Even then, Levi knew he was larger than average and could be pretty forceful in the midst of it at times. “Want me to continue?”

“Y-yeah… good, f-feels good… uhnn… m-more…”

Eren’s legs were weak from having just cum, but all he could think about was the intense pleasure spiking through him each time he impaled himself back onto his mate’s length. There was a mild ache from the stretch, but it only made him desperate for more. It was a wonder how his alpha’s cock always seemed to fill him up perfectly, hitting all those deep places inside. Any more and it would have been like having a knot inside him and hurt, but any less and the pleasure wouldn’t have been as intense. It might have been an illusion but the throbbing hardness inside him seemed to grow larger with every movement.

“Hgnnn… Le-Levi… d-did you just get bigger?”

“Must be because you’re so fucking tight, Eren.”

“Uhnn… so big… hah… h-hurry…” Craning his head backwards, Eren sent his husband a tearful glance when Levi refused to move. The dry orgasm had relieved some of the burning ache, but he was still hard and needed something his mate wasn’t giving him.

His alpha hadn’t moved yet and the wait was driving him insane. The stationary posture only highlighted how large his mate was inside of him. The pulsating heat from Levi’s cock felt exquisite, but his body demanded even more. As much as he loved the slow gentle lovemaking, and oftentimes Levi was gentle, the omega didn’t want any of that now. He wouldn’t be satisfied until he felt that fiery pleasure of having his mate’s member buried deep inside, ravaging him, bringing him to the brink of the abyss and back. Eren wanted, no needed, the spikes of pleasure each time Levi surged inside him, harder and faster, until he was delirious from their lovemaking.

“Hah… need you, Levi… m-more…”

“Desperate for more, aren’t you, love?” Levileaned over, tugging harder on his mate’s perky nipples and feeling his omega squirm as he thrust in shallowly, enjoying the slick friction around his cock.

“Nnhh… Stop pl-playing with my nipples…”

“But you love it, don’t you? Clenching around my dick each time I do this.” Purposely tugging harder on the hard nubs, he groaned silently as Eren's hole tightened around him.

“Uhnnn…” The breathy gasps and how wanton his mate aroused him further and he felt his dick swell further inside his mate even though he wasn’t moving. Levi couldn’t wait to slam into that tight heat over and over again, filling his omega with so much cum before knotting that tight ass. He had held back simply to tease his lewd mate. “Love you, Levi… ahnn… h-hurry… pl-please…”

“Such a horny omega.” Caressing those supple globes, he pressed them together feeling E tighten just a fraction more.

“Pl-please Levi… need you… f-faster…” If the semi-coherent moaning was anything to go by, his omega was even more impatient than he was. “D-deeper… nghnn… h-harder… f-fuck me already…”

Levi pulled himself out until only the crown remained, before thrusting his entire length in completely. Eren’s back arched, moaning loudly, as he plunged into his cock into his omega’s sweet awaiting heat. It was tight, hot, and wet, twitching around him like a glove. He quickly began moving into a rhythm that edged on brutal. Each thrust drove harder and deeper into those accepting walls which sucked him in like a vacuum. Seeing his mate dressed up all in white made him even more eager to make Eren cum as many times as possible.

“Uhnn… Ah! Y-yes! H-harder Levi! Ah!”

“Shit, you feel tighter than usual.”

“Y-yes! Right – ah! – there!”

Eren couldn’t help the strangled pleas that came out when his husband began to move. Even having just climaxed, the feel of the alpha’s girth inside him was driving him crazy. His mind was delirious with pleasure. The omega wasn’t sure whether it was intentional or not, but each thrust rammed up against his prostate. There was also a little sting of pain from being newly stretched out, but it was nothing compared to the exhilaration and bliss he flooding him with heat.

“Ah! L-Levi…! Ah!”

He loved Levi’s merciless hard pace as that thick length claimed him again and again. Eren’s body felt more sensitive than usual as his alpha plunged into him. He was definitely going to feel it by the end of the weekend, but it would be utterly worth it. Like all the other times, having Levi’s cock inside him made his body keen with pleasure. Even after all this time, it had never grown old. It was like they were made for each other. His mate knew just how to bring him near the brink of insanity as his insides were assaulted time and time again. The dirty talk and teasing had driven him crazy and now he could feel all the passion from his mate’s feverish movements as Levi continued to ram inside. Even so, Eren longed to be face to face with his mate, seeing each and every expression on Levi’s face.

“Le-vi! Ah! I-I wanna – ah! – see your face! Ah!”

“Tch, such a demanding brat.”

“Le… vi… pl– Ah!”

Suddenly Eren yelped in surprise as he found his world tilted backwards and he was sitting on his mate’s lap. With the added force of his own body weight, the alpha’s cock impaled even deeper inside him hitting all his sweet spots. Hands rotated him around Levi’s member until they were facing one another. Resting his arms on his mate’s shoulders, Eren breathed heavily, hearts beating in tandem, as he rested his forehead against Levi’s. Silvery eyes darkened with arousal such that only a thin ring of silver was noticeable stared back at him.

“You’re so fucking beautiful dressed up like that. For _me_.” Blue-green orbs stared back into him, as Levi cupped the back of his mate’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. The babydoll was like a mini-wedding dress. Smoothing his hands over those soft, tanned thighs he massaged those supple globes of Eren’s ass. It was wonderful feeling the tight suction of his mate’s channel swallowing his cock whole.

“Mmm… Levi… love you…” Sliding his fingers through those silky dark strands, he tugged his mate’s head closer. Eren pressed his open mouth against his Levi’s, rolling his hips, impatient to continue what they were doing. The friction and stretch from being stretched so widely was amazing; his alpha’s cock pressed up against all his sensitive spots. He felt the hard member push even deeper into him, the motion rubbing against his prostate. “Ahnn… so deep, Levi… y-yeah…”

Running his hands down Levi’s pecs and nipples, so different from his own, he traced the toned abs his mate sported. The muscles from before had begun forming on his stomach once more, but it was a long ways away from the hard definition that Levi sported effortlessly. Eren couldn’t wait to taste his husband’s muscled body later when they had more time. He wanted to lick and suck that alabaster flesh, covering it with signs of their love making.

“Le-vi…hu-hurry…” But first Eren wanted to feel his mate cum inside him. Levi hadn’t climaxed yet, and he yearned for it. The hot gush of cum filling his insides. Even if he couldn’t get pregnant anymore, Eren wanted to be filled with his mate’s seed and the knot inside him, connecting them intimately such that no distance remained between them. Then there was the psychological pleasure from seeing his husband cum; it pleased him knowing that his other half was feeling just as good as he was.

Before he could get far in his exploration of his mate’s body, Eren found himself pushed down onto the bed. Grabbing onto Levi’s shoulders, he wrapped his legs around Levi’s hips and brought their mouths together, and even then it was unable to stop all the muffled sounds of pleasure from escaping. Jolts of pleasure raced through his body as the turgid length began to slam into him with renewed vigor.

 

Levi wrapped his arms around him and placed a tender kiss on the back of Eren’s head as they spooned naked. Somewhere in the midst of their frenzied lovemaking, the silky material had become an impediment and the alpha had stripped his mate bare to pepper more markings on his husband. After a few minutes, the omega started squirming, turning around so he could throw an arm and leg over Levi and see his alpha.

“I love you, Levi.” Looking at those silvery eyes of an indescribable hue, Eren pulled his husband closer so their faces were a hair width apart. Normally icy and stern to others, the gaze in the alpha’s eyes was gentle and full of affection.

"Love you too.” Cupping the omega’s cheek, Levi ran his thumb along Eren’s smooth skin. The faint blush on Eren’s face was adorable. Mere minutes ago his mate’s face had been contorted in pleasure crying out his name. Hair was plastered to their foreheads from the intense love making they did, and for once Levi didn’t mind feeling so gross. His husband reciprocated by poking a finger out to tap on his nose, grinning a little and kissing the spot when he frowned.

“Tch, stupid brat.” Despite his exasperation at the childish gesture, Levi pressed a gentle kiss against his mate. The omega beamed back at him for the brief display of tenderness. Eren was perfect like that. The brightness in those loving blue-green eyes always seemed to make his day. Fuck, he loved his husband.

“Hey Levi, can we do that again though?” Even though they had just had a very intense of sex that likely echoed through the entire house, after such a long time, Eren wasn’t close to being sated. Neither was Levi judging from the erection pressing against him. The seed leaking out of him could wait till later. There definitely was more where that came from.

“I can’t believe I married such a horny brat.” The alpha let out a deep groan, feigning disbelief at the situation. Eren could detect note of teasing underneath it, which belied the older male’s statement. And the ghost of a smirk forming on the corner of those thin kissable lips told an utterly different story.

“You’d better not be complaining, old man.” The omega ran his hands along Levi’s chest, jabbing lightly at where Levi’s heart was. It was easy to detect the rapid pulsing of his partner’s heart much like his own which was still racing from their vigorous lovemaking earlier. “Only a brat like me would want to sleep with a dirty old pervert like you.”

“Liar. I distinctly remember a shitty brat calling out my name while masturbating.”

“Must have been some brat, huh?” Eren teased, knowing full well what Levi was implying.

“No shit. I never would have slept with such a filthy brat otherwise.” There was a gentle flick between his eyes and he rubbed the spot, frowning.

“Levi! Stop abusing me…!” It didn’t really hurt, but the omega pouted anyways. “And I’m not filthy…”

“Tch.” Levi clicked his tongue at the over-exaggeration. He had barely put any force behind the gesture. “You were a shitty brat who didn’t know how to clean and an ass that needed spanking back then. What was I supposed to say? ‘Spread your legs, so I can fuck you, brat?’”

"Haha, Levi..." Eren snorted at the absurd idea. He would have called the cops back then if Levi had said that. That or beat Levi up… not that he would have gotten away with the latter option given how much stronger, faster, and more skilled his husband was. His mate certainly liked to tease and talk dirty to him, but as crude as the dark-haired male was, Levi was never _that_ uncouth or rude when speaking to him.

“Hmm…” The omega slowly kissed his husband slowly and deeply, smiling like a feral cat licking cream off its whiskers when they separated. “…so are you saying you were attracted to me from the beginning?”

“Horny much, Yeager?”

“Just answer the question, hubby.” He prodded his uncooperative husband once more. “Are you sure you weren’t you a pervy old man preying on innocent lil’ me?”

“Fuck off, brat.”

From the hard tone in Levi’s answer, the omega knew he wasn’t going to get further with that line of questioning. Not that he needed it. Eren had all the confirmation he needed about how his mate felt towards him. Irrespective of how their relationship had begun, whether it had been a fluke or mere circumstance, Eren was glad it had happened. Despite all the ups and downs they had gone through, the omega loved the life they had together. Nothing made him happier than being with the dark-haired male. Although Levi was still his rude, cleaning-obsessed, short self, and certain things would never change, Eren couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Tracing over those lovingly familiar features with his eyes, he took in his partner’s clean-shaven and cutting features. Eren knew he was biased, but the more time he spent staring at Levi, the more attractive his husband seemed. If he hadn’t known Levi’s age, the omega would have never guessed that his partner was over forty years old now. The alpha’s physique only served to reinforce that.

“So, lover, why are you coming home late all the time?” It had been forever since they had managed to have a heart-to-heart without interruptions. The last few days Eren had been busy taking care of their children that he barely felt the time pass by. Carla and Isabel were becoming more independent and free-thinking, while Farlan was asking ‘why’ on everything. Chase liked to imitate his big brother, often chiming the same question right afterward.

“I told you – work.”

“But it’s never been _this_ bad.”

There seemed to be some unwillingness on Levi’s part to elaborate as he stared back at his mate. Continuing to smile at the alpha, he could almost see the cogs churn behind those grey eyes. Eventually, he saw his partner exhale, and Eren hid the small victory smile.

“Fine. I was trying to get shit done so that while we’re gone, the shitheads don’t fuck things up.” It had taken Levi forever to think of something to commemorate being married to his omega for a decade. He wasn’t good with all that romantic crap; Eren was always better with hearts and roses and all that fluffy bullshit. It had taken the alpha weeks to think of it. Thankfully he had started planning several months ago after they had entertained the possibility of spending some alone time together, so there had been ample time to obtain tickets and take time off work. “As for sex, well… there’s a shit ton of work and abstaining gave me the motivation to get it done. It’s not like I don’t want you anymore, brat.”

“Gone? Gone where?”

“It’s our anniversary next week. I booked us a trip for a few days. Just you and me, brat; Petra and Erwin agreed to look after the kids.” Levi’s arm was stroking his back, and Eren knew they were just biding their time until the next round. But this was a nice intercession.

“Oh.” The omega was honestly surprised at how much forethought his husband had put into planning this. A trip with just the two of them sounded lovely.

After Carla and Isabel were born, most of their anniversaries were simple and small. Date night, some flowers, maybe a massage or time in the Jacuzzi bathtub they had. They went sailing once; renting out a boat and enjoying the sunset together. Their second son hadn’t been born yet, and it had been easy for the kids to go play with their friends that weekend. But they hadn’t gone on an extended vacation as a couple for a very long time.

“Tch, what did you think?” The omega shrugged.

He felt Levi shift, pinning his arms above his head. Those dark, metallic eyes burned bright with lust and he had to resist the urge to squirm. A familiar hardness pressed into him and the brunette knew exactly what his mate was planning.

“By the way love, if you’re so hell-bent on seducing me, you’d better be prepared to wear that outfit and the tail over the weekend. We have the _whole_ house to ourselves.”

“Hmm… maybe.” Eren smiled back, wrapping his legs loosely around that toned waist, grinding his hips closer to his mate’s hard-on. The omega hadn’t thought through his plans for the weekend, but his dick jumped with anticipation at what Levi was hinting at. Chances were that he’d regret agreeing to it later, but for now, the idea sent a thrill through him. Raising his head to Levi’s ear, his husband’s breath hitched as he whispered seductively, “But what am I going to get in exchange, hubby?”


	66. Epilogue Pt 2: Reminiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Levi and Eren's thoughts about their relationship and how far they've come over the 10 years of their marriage.

It was funny how people’s perceptions changed and his mate stood out when Levi’s height wasn’t as obvious, such as when he was sitting down or standing by himself. Even after all these years, Eren still retained mixed feelings about seeing so many people eye his mate. Pride that it was _his_ alpha they were staring at. Dark satisfaction that Levi only had eyes for him. But irritation also made itself known. The man was already mated _and_ wedded, why did they even think it possible to steal his mate? Levi was his! And this was their tenth anniversary celebration!

The most amusing fact thing to Eren was that if a stranger were to guess his age, they’d probably put him in his early or mid-twenties, when that had been a decade ago. Even after having being pregnant and having children, the omega still had a full head of messy brown hair and a face that had not changed much in the past ten years. Admittedly, it was in part because he chose his clothing based on whatever felt comfortable, which more often than not jeans and comfy sweaters when it was cold and shorts and t-shirts when it was hot. None of that so-called middle-aged fashion for him. His face had matured slightly over the years, so at least he didn’t constantly get carded when buying alcohol anymore; just some of the times. But the omega didn’t really have to worry about skin care and all that crap, other than sunscreen for him and the children at his husband’s insistence when they were out. And the few times he had complained of being out of shape were easily quashed with Levi dragging him on workouts and morning runs.

Levi, on the other hand, looked almost exactly the same as the alpha had looked those fifteen or so odd years ago, sinfully attractive (and short) in a dark, broody way, except that he didn't scowl as often and showed his softer side to Eren constantly. His mate was a lucky bastard. The omega doubted anyone would guess that his husband was approaching his mid-forties given how fit Levi was and the lack of grey hairs. His husband was constantly asked about how old he was as a possible prelude to sex, which made it blatantly clear, even if his mate refused to play ball, that there were still others interested in getting the alpha in bed.

One could almost believe the urban myth that sex was a fountain of youth given how neither of them looked their respective ages. With the exception of the small hiccup a few weeks ago, the frequency and intensity of their sex life had barely changed. It had gone down somewhat after having kids, but that was to be expected. Still, Eren would bet their combined fortunes that he and Levi went at it more than both average married and bonded couples, not that he minded in the least.

Although it was largely because of how amazing sex felt, it was also driven by the loving, intimate connection they shared during lovemaking. No matter who took the initiative or was in control, there was an element of ensuring their partner felt good as well. More often than not, the omega would categorize what they did as lovemaking rather than sex. The pleasure begotten from sex toys or other things was vastly outweighed by the mere pleasure of being skin-to-skin with one another. Those added spice once in a while, but there was something to be said about exploring and re-exploring one’s other half naturally that evoked a level of emotional intimacy and connectedness which never grew old.

Sometimes when he looked back at their first few rocky years together, Eren never would have guessed that he would share such a connection with the older man. Their relationship had come so far from absolute strangers forced into the most bizarre living arrangement and ending up as a mated and wedded couple with kids. It wasn’t without problems, but just thinking about or being next to his husband made Eren happy.

Merely saying that he loved Levi couldn’t begin to describe the enormity of how he felt. It was physical, emotional, and psychological. It might not seem like it to outsiders, with how outgoing Eren was and the wide disconnect between their likes and dislikes, but they complemented and understood each other. Everyday Eren felt like he fell a little more in love with his husband thinking that he could never love him more, but the next day it would happen again. From the simplest of things to the smallest utterances Levi made, there was no limit to how much he loved his dark-haired alpha.

Those youthful fears of inadequacy and lack of trust had vanished altogether. Instead, those feelings were replaced with a growing sense of monopoly and possessiveness towards his mate, almost to the same extent that the alpha was about him. His husband constantly groused about the stupidity and irritation that was mankind. And although Eren didn’t find most people annoying, he couldn’t help but agree with Levi that with respect to people eyeing his husband, that the alpha was right.

He let out a small huff of annoyance as they made their way back to their room after using the fitness center.

“Eren, what’s wrong?”

The gruff concern in Levi’s voice made him smile. His mate was oblivious to the open flirtations being directed towards him. This afternoon alone, he had counted five pairs of eyes spying on his dark-haired alpha while the man bench-pressed. Admittedly, Levi bench-pressing without a shirt was a sight even he couldn’t tear his eyes away from; and Eren had seen and felt that perfect body innumerable times. It might have been his fault for suggesting it after feeling particularly lazy given that they had spent all of yesterday lounging on the deck sipping cocktails and enjoying hors d'oeuvres.

But seeing Levi’s abs tightening and those arms on display had made him hate his decision… just mildly. As a man, he was envious of his partner’s physique, but as an omega there were flutters in his stomach from seeing those muscles flex, and as Levi’s mate, he was proud of the fact Levi was all his and slightly aroused knowing how it felt being pinned under that hard body. Eren had no problem staring at his alpha’s body; he just didn’t want anyone else appreciating it. Even when his husband was dressed in his worst, which wasn’t much worse than wearing a shirt and a pair of black jeans, they always seemed to fit the man perfectly. Neither of them had brought their best on the trip, and still Levi always seemed classy. Sometimes his blasted husband was too hot for his own damn good.

“Mine.” Unable to help himself, the omega leaned over kissing then latching his mouth onto the pale patch of skin on Levi’s neck and sucked hard. A dark chuckle escaped from the man as those strong fingers ran across his body, moving to knead his ass. Eren couldn’t help as a small mewl came out when he found his groin pressed against his mate’s growing bulge.

“Needy aren’t you, brat?”

 

Two hours later, as they were being brought to their dinner table, Eren wasn’t surprised that some of the glances he recognized from yesterday were shocked to see the bright red bruise on his alpha’s pale neck. Even the tall collar from Levi’s cravat wasn’t able to disguise what it was. He knew that more were scattered around Levi’s body, but he was more pleased at the public display that screamed the man had a mate who satisfied him.

He wasn’t any better off.

There were twice as many marks on his skin and a few running along his neck, not to mention the bruises showing how hard Levi had gripped his hips. Fortunately, having tanned skin meant that they were harder to see in the dim lighting. There wasn’t enough time to properly clean up after their impromptu afternoon session, only shower briefly, and Levi hadn’t wanted to miss dinner. If a person was close enough, they might be able to catch of whiff of sex from the couple. His hips were still sore from the wicked pounding Levi had given him today, not to mention earlier in the week, but he didn’t mind the mild ache.

Even after surpassing the middle-aged mark, Levi continued to be a beast in bed. Eren couldn’t really use the term ‘dirty old man’ to describe his husband anymore, since they were both much older now, but the alpha was just that: the dirty old man he’d married, who didn’t look his age with an insane sex drive, perverted mind, and amazing body to go along with it. In some respects, the omega would never surpass the dark-haired alpha sitting opposite of him. It was unbelievable how much stamina his husband had; Eren doubted he had ever experienced Levi faltering in the middle of one of their sessions.

“Say ‘ahhh’ Eren.”

“Wh-ahh!” Eren was startled out of his thoughts as Levi suddenly thrust a piece of lobster into his mouth. The light tang of garlic and lemon, with a hint of truffle oil, was perfect. The seasonings accompanied the succulent steamed flesh perfectly, working in harmony to bring out the natural flavors and then some. Glaring at his husband, who sported his typical smirk and was slowly sipping out of his wineglass, Eren hurriedly chewed the tender morsel before swallowing.

“Damn it Levi! I could have choked!”

“But you didn’t and you finally stopped looking so constipated.”

“I wasn’t constipated!”

Levi shot him a disbelieving look, and Eren huffed, turning his attention back towards the food.

Eren had been very surprised at the lengths to which his husband had gone with this vacation. He had some vague idea of how much the whole trip for their anniversary cost, but didn’t want to ask, knowing there was at least going to be four zeroes in there. They could have done something else or gone to another country for the occasion, but being with his husband and seeing the cerulean blue of the ocean all around them was the icing on top of the cake. It was a little extravagant, but they had a penthouse suite with its own balcony and hot tub for the entirety of the twelve-day cruise. The last two days of simply basking in each other’s presence and catching up on all that missed time together had been sheer bliss though. Between sex, making love, and just cuddling together on the bed, Eren enjoyed soaking up his alpha’s presence. Levi was almost too attentive, in a good and definitely perverted way, not that Eren was any better, and they were rarely out of each other’s sights.

Admittedly, Eren had missed the possessive nature of his husband since the kids had come along and made both their lives so fulfilling, yet busy. Back when it was the two of them, it was so easy just to cuddle up and fall asleep on the sofa or go out for the night, but now their private time had to be put aside to deal with childish tantrums or upset tummies. For the most part, their kids were fairly good in comparison to some of the other children he had met, but it had taken a lot of patience and effort to get to where they were now. Isabel and Carla were turning seven and Farlan was beginning preschool soon, which meant that things were only going to get busier. Chase had a ways to go before catching up to his older brother and sisters, but the little Ackerman was frighteningly mobile and loved running around after his siblings. Eren really didn’t mind the stresses of being a parent, but at times the omega relished the times they could just be Eren and Levi, instead of the parents they were.

They tried to balance the amount of time spent between their kids, household responsibilities, and their private lives as best as possible, but it was difficult. After Levi was made a full partner at _Survey Corps_ , his hours and workload had increased. Even if the dark-haired male tried to leave work an appropriate time, it wasn’t always possible. At least once every month or two, Eren would get annoyed at how little time they spent together and make a visit to his husband in person and drag him out of the office. Levi didn’t complain about those interventions, so Eren took advantage of it whenever possible. All in all, however, it was easy to see how devoted the alpha was to his family.

Levi wasn’t the most amazing father, and it certainly didn’t help the alpha’s stress levels that Hange had taken Isabel under her wing, but at least from Eren’s perspective, it was clear to see how much his husband cared for them. The dark-haired man had amassed a ‘secret’ collection of photos, doodles, and all the other small things that their children made in school or during daycare, in his office. When he first saw Levi squirrel them away and later found out why, the man had shot him an embarrassed scowl.

Parenting hadn’t been easy for either of them at first, given Levi’s lack of a normal childhood and no role models around to give them advice, but they somehow muddled through it. There were a few times that his mate’s overprotectiveness had flared up, such as the instance when Carla had mentioned a boy in her class that was nice to her. Levi had groused about it to him for a week. Eren found it adorable when the alpha told him his plans to castrate anyone who touched their daughters (or sons) before the age of twenty. It would never happen, but it was endearing knowing how attached Levi was to their children, especially given how much the man claimed to not like ‘shitty brats’ before their daughters had been born.

Although Eren didn’t regret having children, parenthood was a full-time occupation, so much so that it made all those one-on-one moments he had with his husband, like now, that much more precious. It was unbelievable just how far he and Levi had come together in the last decade of marriage and the preceding years before that. Amidst the candlelight glow and gentle clinking of fine china, Eren could relax and savor the moment with his husband. Despite them being on a ship and it being their tenth anniversary no less, even a simple dinner – though the food was amazing and nowhere near simple – felt special.

Moaning slightly as he chewed on the rare filet mignon that was literally melting in his mouth, Eren admitted the food on the ship was amazing. The textures, flavors, even the appearance was top-notch. The meat was juicy, succulent, and cooked just the way he wanted it – medium rare. The omega couldn’t remember the last time he had tasted so many amazing things meal after meal. It might have been the no-expense-spared attitude his husband had towards the trip, but even then, his mouth was lost in paradise.

“Tch. Mind your manners, brat.” The sound must have been louder than he thought since Levi snapped back at him. Silvery grey eyes flashed angrily.

“Hmm… what?” Feigning nonchalance, Eren was about to put another piece in his mouth when he felt something move up the inside of his thigh. The fork almost fell out of his hand at the sensation. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at his husband, who had pasted a bland expression and was sipping at his wine.

 _Oh, two could play at that game,_ he thought to himself.

Winking at Levi, he deftly popped the chunk of red meat into his mouth, making a show of licking his fork and humming as he savored the morsel. The grey eyes narrowed dangerously, and Eren felt something firm press against his inner thigh in retaliation. The older man’s foot slowly inched towards his groin, rubbing over his rapidly forming erection. Eren squirmed, trying to get away, but he still couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped. “Hnn…”

“Stop that Levi!” He whispered harshly after swallowing, moving his chair back slightly. Thankfully no one had heard his little slip-up.

“Then you shouldn’t be moaning when eating, horny brat.” The dark-haired man smirked and leaned backwards.

“But this tastes so good.” He deftly cut another piece and waved it at his partner, goading the dark-haired alpha on with a smile. In the past the alpha would never have agreed, but things were different these days. “Here you try.”

Levi’s eyes flickered between his face and fork for a moment, before leaning in to grab his hand to guide the utensil towards him. The look his husband shot at him before slowly licking his lips and opening his mouth was perfectly sinful. A shiver ran down Eren’s spine at the heated look, as lips wrapped around his fork, slowly biting off the meat. Levi’s thumb rubbed slow sinuous circles against his wrist, sending hot tingles up his arm, before his hand was released.

”Mmm, it is good.” Although Levi should have been referring to the food, Eren felt like the man was referring to something altogether.

The omega felt like prey, trapped under the heated, wicked gaze of those silvery orbs. A gaze that promised all sorts of sinful delights after dinner. His own eyes followed the bob of that pale Adam’s apple when his lover swallowed. Eren watched, mesmerized, as a perfectly-trimmed hand reached out to the glass of dry red wine, and took a sip. The alpha leaned closer, Levi’s scent trapping him sensually. His husband’s voice had a deep timbre reminiscent of what molten dark chocolate was like on one’s palate, smooth and tempting, as he whispered almost conspiratorially, “But you know what’s even better, Eren?”

“What?” He mimicked Levi’s motion, drawn in by curiosity.

“The taste of your skin and those luscious ripe nipples just begging to be sucked on as you’re screaming my name _after_ dinner, love.”

His eyes widened at the suggestive statement, turning beet red immediately. Even then, Eren couldn’t deny the thrill that ran through his body at those words. His husband’s voice was smooth and golden like the finest scotch. Blood pooled downwards to his semi-erection, and the omega felt himself growing wet. He only hoped he would be able to last until the dinner was over and they had returned to their room.

“Levi! What if someone heard you?”

Glancing around, Eren tried to be discreet as he admonished the dirty old man he married. He knew Levi had a mildly sadistic streak when it came to teasing him, but Eren never would have imagined his husband making such a bold and daring statement in the middle of a not-so-private dinner. Moreover, even if everyone around them were strangers, it was going to be the same few individuals they’d be sitting near the next few dinners.

“So what?” The alpha merely leaned back into his seat, watching as the crimson Pinot Noir swirled around the edge of his glass. Even when eating seafood, Levi preferred the bolder tastes of red compared to the fruitier and lighter whites. The faint twinkle of his wedding ring sparkled as it caught the dim candlelight. “They didn’t and I was merely stating a fact.”

Eren hastily downed his wineglass and water, trying to cool down his libido. But the next statement Levi uttered made it all for naught and his insides quivered at the alpha’s sensual growl.

“I’m going to wreck that tight, wet ass of yours just the way you like it, love, and fill you up good. You’ll be screaming so hard that everyone on the ship will be able to hear and be jealous of the fact you’re taken. That’s a promise, Eren.”

 

Downing the remaining water in the bottle, Levi leaned back against his seat. The salty ocean wind blew against his face, and despite the cold, he couldn’t care less about the slight chill with his lover curled up against him and a thin blanket flung over both of them. Their difference in height didn’t matter as those pretty tanned features rested on his shoulders. The rest of the omega was pressed up as close as possible against him, hands clutching his other arm.

The previous few weeks at work had been hell. Levi had barely seen much of his kids, let alone his other half. But it was utterly worth it.

They could relax and not worry about all those pesky things back at home, like whether Hange was having another minor lab melt-down, Isabel causing a mess with her science project, Carla accidentally feeding Captain something bad, Farlan teasing another child at preschool, or Chase catching the seasonal cold from daycare. The moment they had boarded the ship, they had put both their phones into the safe. There were emergency ways to contact them, but they had both wanted to recapture some of the feelings before Eren’s first pregnancy when it had been just the two of them. Petra and Erwin would keep the kids from doing anything crazy; they were like surrogate parents given how much time the kids spent over there. Like their daughters, Farlan and Gregory practically grew up as brothers. And Chase was the ultimate gregarious, happy toddler that liked everyone in their circle.

Away from all outside communications, it was just Eren and him. Sure there were others on the boat, but those strangers didn’t matter. Levi forgot how long it had been since they had been by themselves like this: calm, peaceful, without disruptions from the outside. It was utter bliss.

Glancing at the omega resting against him, Levi ran his free hand against the supple curve of Eren’s back. Since meeting the younger male more than fifteen years ago, his life had changed completely. Before Eren, the dark-haired alpha never dared to imagine that he would have a mate or a life partner, let alone build a family. But now, Levi couldn’t imagine anything else. The brat had somehow blasted through all his walls and wormed his way into his heart. He was the definition of a changed man; well, partially anyways. Levi still didn’t give a damn about most of humanity, but Eren and their family were different.

The younger male was still a shitty brat a good amount of the time. His husband would likely always have moments where he behaved like a child, especially when the omega ran off to play with their kids. It was often adorable – not always – and the alpha found himself wanting to preserve those moments forever. Often, his husband would wheedle him into joining them and Levi often lacked the heart to say no.

Over their years together, Eren had learned to play him like a fiddle both in and out of bed. The alpha found himself being dragged off to things he had never expected to attend, such as summer fairs or family picnics, which were not as bad as he initially thought. On the other hand, there were instances when Levi found it a waste of his time, like the time he was forced to sit through a children’s play in the local park. Most of the times, however, it was made worthwhile with Eren making it up to him later in the day or that evening. Levi personally thought that the omega was more perverted than he was, evidenced by all the times he had been surprised by his mate’s words or actions, like dressing up or roleplaying.

Things weren’t perfect all the time, they still had mild arguments and Eren was still as stubborn as ever. By mutual agreement, most of the less heated arguments happened while the kids were elsewhere or asleep. It was a good thing the rooms were soundproofed, as many of those disputes occurred in the bedroom. Instead of lots of screaming or one of them walking out, it typically resulted in some really hot and heavy sessions and they would routinely talk it out while ensconced in the warm aftermath of having vented out all their anger and frustrations. Not that Levi minded. He would never be able to get enough of Eren for a lifetime.

Most of their fights were stupid and trivial, like the time he felt like the new neighbor was flirting too heavily with his husband. The obnoxious female obviously was, but the brat denied it saying she was just being neighborly and inviting her and her kids over for a play date. That had led to a minor flare-up, resulting in Levi claiming his mate in the backyard, partly on purpose to underline that the omega belonged to him. Naturally, Eren had not been happy about that and it proceeded into a softer session in private along with some copious groveling on Levi’s part.

Speaking of jealously, Levi knew that Eren was slightly peeved at all those leering glances he had received, not that he paid them any attention. He was also slightly annoyed at the ones that Eren had gotten, though his mate wasn’t aware of them. Even after ten years of marriage, and longer than that being mated, Levi was pissed that some shitty stranger believed that either he or Eren would stray from their vows. It was one reason he had teased the brat so heavily during dinner; no one, not even their kids, was going to steal his mate away. The other reason had to do with his husband’s reactions that made it fun to tease the brat.

After delivering on his promise and making intense love to his husband, they had soaked in the hot tub for a bit to relax. The brat had insisted on bringing ice cream into the tub, which naturally led to him trying to get Levi to have some. Never one to waste such a prime opportunity, it quickly morphed into Eren forgetting his cold dessert and passionately riding him in the tub. The pool was on their private balcony, so no one had seen them. If other passengers around them weren’t already aware from all the noises and sounds coming from their room, they certainly would have heard them on the balcony. Levi would bet that his mate would be embarrassed as hell the next day from all the screams and moans he had let out; not that the alpha minded. It was just another declaration that Eren was _his_.

Although the omega did not look quite as young as he did when they first met, his mate was still radiant as ever. The air of maturity that Eren had obtained from being a parent actually suited the omega. They still had their differences and divergent views when it came to many things, especially parenting, but Eren was his biggest supporter. Despite the younger male’s bratty and childish antics, Eren served as his lover, confidante, and best friend, and more. Whenever Levi found himself complaining about work, his husband knew best how to ameliorate his foul mood, whether it was a pot of black tea or just nodding and commiserating with him. Levi had tried to do the same, but it always felt like Eren did a better job than him. Balancing full-time jobs and raising four kids was exhausting and his mate had had to give up some opportunities to raise the children, but they both knew it was worth it. Their house had become the antithesis of a quiet, calm abode. It was clean, but only because of his strict rules, but peace and quiet was rare in the Ackerman household.

Isabel, Carla, Farlan, and Chase, were all precious in their own ways. Isabel was too precocious for her own good, always wanting to try something beyond her capabilities. Carla was generally shy when it came to strangers and meeting new people, but sweet and affectionate just like Eren, oftentimes picking flowers and telling stories to her younger brothers and Captain. Farlan was a noise machine most of the times, running around playing make-believe, but it also endearing whenever his son tried to imitate him. And Chase was still young, but there was always a large smile on his face as the youngest Ackerman ran after his older brother and sisters. Four kids, one cat, and a brat was something Levi had firmly staked as being in the realm of impossible before Eren Yeager fell into his life. And now, said brat meant everything to him.

Levi heard the small yawn as his husband burrowed deeper into his arms and had to suppress one of his own. Pressing a small kiss against the brat’s forehead, he wrapped those limp arms around his shoulders. There was a small whine of protest as he shifted them, the omega easily adjusting to the change in posture as he stood up. Gently, Levi carried his half-asleep husband back inside, shutting the balcony door and blinds shut behind them.

“Mmm… Levi?” Eren’s eyelids fluttered open, struggling to wake up as he was suddenly bereft of a warm body when Levi placed him down on the bed.

“Shhh… go back to sleep.”

Levi dimmed the lights, pulled off his robe, and tucked himself in. Pulling up the sheets over both of them, he immediately felt the heat radiating from Eren, as the latter happily plastered himself against him. Turning his head to face his other half, he nuzzled the messy mop of brown hair, smiling slightly as he closed his eyes, whispering quietly.

“Happy tenth anniversary, Eren.”


	67. Epilogue Pt 3: Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Fun Fact** : but Eren is 34 and Levi is 43 in the epilogue (always intended it at their 10th wedding anniversary, but not their ages). Complementary numbers, don't you think? :D Mathematically, this also breaks down into Eren having spent half (plus an extra month or two) of his life being mated to (and with, even if not mated to) Levi.
> 
> I'm really excited to be done - it's been a lot of work, as evidenced by the 250k+ words - but also it's a bitterweet sensation after coming to love all the characters here. When I first started this, I envisioned it being 25-30 chapters. I'm really grateful to all my readers who've supported me along the way with their kudos, comments, and suggestions - you guys have no idea how motivating it is to see people loving this work - even the criticisms are helpful. I'd also really like to thank my beta, aargle_baargle, for spending so much time helping polish and make this piece of work the way it is now. Serious, thank you guys all! <(_ _)>
> 
> If you guys have any questions or comments, especially suggestions for future work, you can contact me on my tumblr: [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/paradoxicallysimplistic) or Skype.  
> 
> 
> * * *

The wind whished passed his face as he felt his body fly through the woods. He dumbly noticed the swords he carried in each hand and the strange green robe on his back. It felt right and was oddly familiar.

In the distance, he saw these two giants – no, titans – fighting each other and he somehow knew that one of them, the one with shaggy shoulder-length hair, was Eren. A burst of anger filled him as his mate was punched in the face and collapsed to the ground. Immediately, he launched himself in the air, spiraling and slicing at the other titan’s neck, severing the vertebrae immediately. He didn’t even need to think about where to strike or how to use the blades, the actions were ingrained like they had been practiced over and over again.

A familiar sensation of steaming heat engulfed him as the stench of iron and sweat filled his nose.

“Captain!”

Wiping off his blades, he turned around to see another member of his team, who looked extremely similar to Eren’s blonde friend, salute.

“The area is secure, sir. There’s no trace of them.”

Before he knew it, he found himself catapulting onto the back of Eren’s titan form to slice his neck and take the brat out. The teen had to be pulled out, and he quickly beckoned for a medic. Strange marks were below the boy’s eyes, and he wanted to shout and ask if Eren was okay, but found his tongue sealed shut.

The scene switched to one in a dark, damp cell that he recognized. The brunette lay on the thin cot that couldn’t even be considered a bed, sleeping. Hange had told him that the boy was exhausted and merely worn out. Erwin had told him earlier that day that the council wanted to reconvene to assess the situation given that the boy’s progress wasn’t as far along as they had originally claimed.

He wanted to abduct Eren and leave the damned city and all its walls behind, but it wasn’t safe outside. It wasn’t safe here either for the shifter. Although he had been pardoned, he was still constantly being monitored by the military. Eren was so young, only fifteen and he already had the burden of the world on his shoulders. A world that was on the verge of collapse, given how little thought the higher-ups gave to their mission, seeking only their own contentment and frivolity.

Running a hand through the messy clump of hair, he felt the brunette stir.

“C-Captain…?”

Being addressed by his title disheartened him. Eren had been so pure and innocent, until those monsters had attacked Shinganshina. Now, the boy’s thoughts were consumed by rage, revenge, thirsting for the death of the titans. He found himself wishing for a time when Eren could live in peace. His life had been damned shitty to begin with, given all that shit in the Underground, but the boy had gotten sucked into a world he didn’t belong.

As much as he hated to admit it, he didn’t believe it was possible to end the fight in their lifetime. There were just too many of them out there. They would be trapped in those cold, walls that offered protection against the outside, but also imprisoned them from a land full of opportunities and freedom.

The scene changed again, and he found himself standing next to the body of a dead comrade, his eyes dry. Dark green cloaks and battered bodies were strewn all around. He saw Eren kneeling and crying as he clutched a slim pale hand. A recognizable mop of dull red hair was next to it.

It switched again, this time to a medical lab. And again, but this time he was standing in front of a strangely familiar blonde talking about some scouting mission. And once more, to a scene in a decrepit stone structure of sorts. There was no rhyme or reason to how the scenes changed, but they did. He barely remembered what the next few were, but they were all foreign to him, and yet each experience seemed tinged with a strange aching sense of nostalgia. It was like he was seeing memories and experiences that had happened in a different time and place, but with most of the same people. He wasn’t sure how to interpret it.

The world changed abruptly once more and he was watching himself, powerless, as he beat up the same brown-haired, green eyed brat that was in his arms in front of a bunch of watchful eyes. He wanted to scream and stop, but it was like he couldn’t control his movements.

Suddenly, Levi found himself being shaken awake. Concerned sea-green eyes he had become so familiar with stared back at him.

“Levi, are you alright?”

“Eren,” he sighed and found strong arms wrap around his head pressing him close to the blissfully warm body.

“You were thrashing around. Bad dream?”

“I guess so.”

“Maybe I should help my husband forget?” Levi groaned, feeling his mate’s hand run down to cup him. The alpha knew he was a goner from the way Eren’s sea-green eyes sparkled and the sensual smile curved on those kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Mmm… so what was that all about?”

Later, as they lay in bed, exhausted from the impromptu blowjob, Levi felt Eren trace his toned abs. He knew the omega loved how fit he was and he had no problem showing it to his husband even if he was past his prime. He hugged the tanned body closer, reveling in how well their bodies fit together. To this day, neither of them cared that Eren was the taller one, yet acted like the smaller of the two. It had never been that big of an issue to begin with.

“A strange dream. I… We lived in some walled city, fighting off those… titans-like things Farlan likes. I was your Captain and you were… well, you could somehow turn into one of those things. There was a lot of blood and people died. And then it changed and I found myself… hurting you. It all seemed so real… I would never do that, Eren.”

“I know you wouldn’t, darling.” The omega smiled and looked up at his mate. “But it’s… weird. I was having a very similar dream until your thrashing woke me up.”

“Sorry for waking you up.”

Eren curled into Levi’s embrace, enjoying how his husband’s arm absentmindedly rubbed circles on his arms. He remembered the stern lectures from the Captain who looked exactly like his husband with that dark undercut, sharp stormy eyes, and short stature, yet somehow radiated power. Plus, he had the same cleaning obsession as his mate. In the dream, he respected and looked up to the dark-haired male, but there was no love. It could have been because of the war and seeing so many of their comrades die, but instead of his warm, loving husband, the man in the dream was cold and distant, somewhat reminding Eren of what the alpha had been like when they first met.

Most of all, he hated how some of the others treated him like a monster. The Captain hadn’t, but they weren’t that close either. In the few glimpses he got, he remembered a lot of pain, as he was constantly being attacked and attacking monsters they called ‘titans.’ He and the Captain were part of something called the Survey Corps whose job was to fight against those titans, and they all lived in some weird walled city. Because of the strange ability he had in his dream, many feared him and he remembered living down in some basement cell, in which Levi locked him up in every night.

He recalled seeing his mother and many of his comrades get killed or injured. Eren hated the killing and being treated like a freak, but the dream-version of him knew that if he didn’t so something about it, he would be killed and so would all the rest of them. Including the Captain. He would rather kill and be called a monster than watch the man he loved die because he didn’t want to fight. That was one thing he shared in common with the dream.

The other thing they shared was a fervent wish to see the ocean. The same body of water they were currently floating on. The omega had, of course, seen the blue waters and pale sands multiple times, but it was different in the dream. There was a burning prayer to be free from all the fighting and deaths that he had never experienced. Although Eren knew that the desire to see the ocean was merely a goal, a dream within a dream so to speak, it had felt so real.

“Hmm… do you think they could be memories of us from the past, Levi?”

“There is no such thing as a titan.”

“Fine, so what about us from another life? Or universe? The Captain looked and acted almost the same as you.” Eren sat up excitedly, and grinned as a small huff escaped his mate for interrupting their cuddle.

“Tch. Yeah, right.” The shorter male pulled up the sheets, annoyed at the sudden cool draft. “It’s more likely that Farlan’s game of make-believe got to us.”

“But Levi… our son’s not here and neither of us talked about him or any of that. And think about how cool it would be if it was true! I mean, we wouldn’t have the same dream for nothing!”

“So you’re saying that beating the crap out of you is what I would do?”

Eren heard the hurt in his husband’s voice and looked at those grey eyes, love reflecting from his bright green ones. His insides melted at the worry reflected in them. The years spent with his husband had passed so gradually that he hadn’t realized until he had pulled up his high school picture that as of earlier in the year, he had actually spent more than half of his life with Levi. In the last seventeen plus years, although they had fought multiple times and he had sometimes stormed off to rant to Mikasa or Armin about his partner’s stubbornness, Eren only loved and respected his husband even more. And under the apathetic mask the alpha used, he knew that Levi would never hurt him.

The man still had his crass, fuck-this-shit attitude towards most things, but Levi was fiercely protective over his friends and family. Almost too much so. In the back of Eren’s mind, his husband was secretly a softie at heart. Yes, a perverted one given how much passion there was between the sheets, but he would have never pegged Levi to be such a cuddle monster. Not that Eren would call Levi that again. Things had gotten really heated the first and last time he did, and his mate hadn’t let him rest until almost four in the morning. Levi of course was fine with the lack of sleep, but Eren was forced to call in sick. In the privacy of his mind though, the alpha was definitely a cuddle monster.

“No, but you _have_ threatened to punish me multiple times before.” Slinking back down, Eren pressed his lips to the furrow marring Levi’s forehead, slowing kissing his way down to the frown. “And slapped me on the ass before.”

“Tch, you deserved it for being a brat. Besides, I distinctly remember _someone_ begging for more the last time.”

“That’s your fault Levi!” Eren scowled at the reminder of how the alpha liked to tease him. Back when they first met, there were a few times Levi had him do an absurd amount of cleaning and such, but nowadays, most of the ‘punishments’ that his husband dished out tended to be of a sexual nature. If anything, it spiced up their sex life and once in a while if he was horny, Eren found himself purposely setting Levi off.

“But there must have been a reason, Levi. Everything else was pretty much the same. Your looks, height, and being a neat freak.”

“Shitty brat.” There was a sharp pinch on his bottom.

“Ow, Levi!” Eren retaliated by slapping a palm onto that pale chest, before snuggling right up to his mate. The alpha didn’t even flinch, being well accustomed to his actions. Plus, Levi might have admitted once or twice that he _tended_ to lean a little on the stringent side when it came to cleaning… but only when it came to their children; everyone else was grown up enough to wipe their own asses. “You know I’m right! Maybe it means we’re soul mates or something!”

Hange had teased them once too often on the idea, particularly given how Levi’s behavior did a complete turnaround when he was around. Although the omega didn’t necessarily believe in soul mates, destiny, or any of that stuff, Eren liked to dream and imagine it was true.

“Tch, whatever happened in our dreams doesn’t matter.” His husband scoffed. Levi might try to deny it, but that was just because it was Levi. The alpha had his own unique way of showing affection. Even when he might seem dismissive with a particular idea, it didn’t mean the dark-haired male didn’t enjoy the thought. “I don’t give a shit as long as you’re here with me, Eren.”

“Awww hubby… how sweet.” He smiled at the soft words his husband liked using when they were in private. He knew that the man would never admit to it in public, but Eren adored how loving Levi was, even after all these years.

“Shut it and go to sleep already, Yeager.” There was no heat in the statement as the arms around him tightened.

“Mhm,” he hummed in satisfaction, cupping a hand against Levi’s clean-shaven face, before moving it to cover the small yawn that escaped. Eren knew full well that the older man was merely masking his embarrassment, but was actually a gooey mess inside. He pressed a gentle kiss against Levi’s lips, feeling the exact same way about his husband. “I love you too, Levi.”

“You too, brat.”

Soft grey stared back at bright blue-green as their lips met once more, softly, sweetly, and their eyes gradually closed. Limbs were wrapped up in each other’s warm embrace not for the first, nor would it be for the last time. The ship rocked slowly on the deep blue waters, as the lure of sleep finally claimed the two lovebirds.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Alpha and his Omega: Afterstory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236785) by [paradoxicallysimplistic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicallysimplistic/pseuds/paradoxicallysimplistic)




End file.
